


The Undercover Flower Boy.

by Margheritepizza7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 261,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margheritepizza7/pseuds/Margheritepizza7
Summary: Being an undercover flower boy in Exo was harder than you thought...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy!
> 
> B/n means your boy name!!

 

 

 

"B/n, you have a visitor." A female stage hand said as she peered through the door nervously. You turned towards the door curiously, you felt as the other male trainees also did this. You were watching the other performances in Produce 101 back stage with the other male trainees, all of you in fancy, intricate costumes that itched. You looked at her in confusion as the other trainees began to whisper, you waved goodbye to your team mates, who looked at you wide eyed as you stood and walked towards her. She blushed at your appearance as she led you away, nervously you ran a tongue across you lips, wondering where you were being taken to. You were still sweating profusely from your performance, you took a swig of your bottled water, sighing at the the cooling feel of it running down your throat. You were now very curious as to who wanted to visit you during the Produce 101 stages.

"Just through here.." the stage hand said as she opened a door for you. You held your water bottle tightly as you entered, and then the stage hand closed the door softly behind you. There were two men in the room who were sharing a loud chuckle, you examined the men curiously, they turned to you, one of them was the guy who was in charge of Produce 101 and the other was unfamiliar. They smiled at your presence, you shuffled your feet awkwardly towards them, feeling sweat rolling down you in your fancy costume. The unfamiliar man held a hand towards you, you looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow and thin lips, looking towards the producer who gestured for you to shake the unfamiliar man's hand. You looked into the unknown man's kind gaze and carefully you accepted his hand, making sure that you gripped tightly and tensed your hand so that he wouldn't notice how feminine and slender your hand was.

"B/n! This is Mr Lee, exo’s manager." The producer of Produce 101 introduced with a wide smile. You froze mid handshake. _Why was exo’s manager here?_   You stared wide eyed at Mr Lee as he smiled widely, chuckling at your look of absolute shock as you released his hand.

 

 _What the HELL is exo's manager doing here???_   you screamed internally. 

 

You stared wide eyed at the two men expectantly, beginning to feel incredibly nervous, there was a strange, niggling feeling swirling in your stomach unpleasantly. "B/n, I’ve been watching you on Produce 101 recently, and you have a lot of talent." Mr Lee told you whilst smiling widely, both men gouged your reaction.

"Thank you..." you said quietly, looking away, as you fiddled with your water bottle.

"And, I've been thinking that with your talent, skills and visuals, you would be amazing as the tenth member of exo..." Mr Lee continued with a small, giddy smile. Both men watched as your mouth fell open and your eyes widened.

 

 _What the actual flying shit???_   you yelled internally, your heart was going a million miles an hour. _This had to be a flipping joke?? He cannot be serious???_

 

Your heart was going quicker than it has ever done in your seventeen years of life…he wanted you to be in exo… _Is this some weirded out daydream?_   You pinched your wrist hard but it turns out this was real life, because you hadn't woken up, you blinked rapidly, but still the two men were smiling at you.

 

_No way..._

 

You watched as the producer of Produce 101 excused himself, it was silent between you and Mr Lee as the door closed softly.

"Excuse me...are you actually serious?" you asked tentatively in disbelief, gripping your water bottle tightly. You could feel perspiration dripping down your neck from your short, cropped brown hair, you rubbed a hand behind your neck, watching Mr Lee wide eyed.

"Of course!! You'll be amazing in exo!!" Mr Lee beamed with a wide smile.

 

 _This had to be some joke!!_   _What did I do in a past life to deserve this???_   you screamed internally.

 

"What about my entertainment company?" you asked him curiously, heart beating erratically. You couldn't believe it...

 

_You've really gotten yourself in trouble now…Y/n…._

 

"I’ve spoken to them and they sold you to SM entertainment." Mr Lee said with a happy, excited smile as he looked down at your ashen face, all colour was completely absent from your cheeks as you stared.

 

_This was not happening!!!_

 

"WHAT?!" you screeched, grabbing your head, your water bottle crashed to the floor with a thud as it rolled away, hitting the wall sadly. Mr Lee mistook your apparent horror for excitement as he laughed loudly and patted your back roughly, causing you to stagger unsteadily, having not expected the heavy contact.

"You’re perfect for exo…we wanted to try and expand the group, and what would be better than having a flower boy there?" Mr Lee reasoned, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil and horror at what you were hearing.

 

You couldn’t believe your ears… _THE_   EXO? _Goodness…I'll have to keep my guard up even more_ … _exo were the real deal…I can't believe it...Is this even real??_   you thought internally. 

 

"I particularly enjoyed your performance of _‘Call Me Baby’_   last week and so did the guys." Mr Lee complemented as he continued talking. "The guys don't know I'm here though, so I'm hoping to surprise them with a new member, you know? I think they'll like looking after someone a bit younger, and it will keep the group younger too...the fans will love such a cute guy like you..." Mr Lee continued to ramble, smiling happily as he imagined you and exo interacting happily with each other and the smiling, adoring faces of the fans.

"So, will you join? It’s not like you have a choice anyway!" Mr Lee laughed as he again slapped you on the back, nearly hitting the air out of you as your mind scrambled to form a coherent sentence….

 

 _I just need to be safe…I can do this…and it was a great opportunity, to actually be in exo and work with them is mind-blowing._ _No!! Shit. I can't do this!! It's way too risky!!_   You screeched internally. You needed to tell Mr Lee the truth...you couldn't do this...

 

"But…Mr Lee…I’m not a boy. I'm a girl...I've been disguising myself as a boy all this time..." You told him honestly, before mentally hitting yourself…now you weren’t going to be in exo at all…

Mr Lee was silent as he looked at you before he began laughing holding his chest as he cracked up. You watched him in absolute shock, this was one weird night. "This is going to be interesting," he said to himself wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"But Mr Lee…you still want me in exo?" You asked cautiously, looking at him searchingly with your wide eyes.

"Of course, it will be interesting to see how this turns out…the fans will love it…and I kind of want to see how the guys would react too...this will be very fun..." Mr Lee said, only just noticing your soft, feminine features.

"And don’t worry I’ll keep your secret, only if you join exo of course…" he said slyly as he presented a hand, his eyes gleaming.

You looked up warily at him as you shook his hand. "Okay..." you said in a small voice. 

 

_Shit...What the hell have you done, Y/n?? You need to be way more careful now..._

 

 

****

 

As soon as the stages were finished, you crept out of the Produce 101 dorms and walked through the city late at night, concealed in dark clothes, sunglasses, face mask and a black baseball hat. You entered a park, which was empty and free of people, you marvelled in the relaxing silence and the slight sway of the trees that fanned the warm summer air across your face. You called your mother, you were glad that the park was dark and empty. You eased down your face mask so that your mother would be able to hear you when she picked up. You stood, your phone to your ear as you listened to the trees and the distant traffic.

"Y/n?" Your mother called out to you from the phone. You jumped, having not realised that she had picked up.

"Hey, Mum..." You said with a small sigh and a smile, happy to hear her voice after so long. You really missed her...

"I saw you on the TV!!! You did amazing, sweetie!! Ten out of ten!!" she squealed loudly into the phone. You pulled the phone away from your ear, with a small laugh, and placed the phone back.

You cringed but smiled, your mum was over the top and very proud sometimes. "Thanks mum." you thanked her quietly, scrunching a foot into the gravel as you stood, looking over the sprawling, dark grounds of the quiet park.

"Oh, sweetie, do you want to know what happened to me at the supermarket today?" Your mother asked, suddenly becoming very excited. Your lips pursed into a thin line...she wasn't making it easy for you to tell her your problems now...but you didn't want to feel rude...

You sighed, she was also _very_ talkative..."What happened Mum?" you asked with a small sigh. You really wished that she would listen, you tried to follow along as she told you about the rude teenager shop assistant who lead her down the wrong aisle. 

"I can't believe kids these days!! No manners!!" she exclaimed into the phone with an exasperated sigh.

"Mum-" You tried to say.

"I'm so glad that you're not like that horrible boy at the shop! He called me an old coot!! I only asked him where the rose scented shower gel was! Is that too much to ask??" Your mother prattled on, completely oblivious to the fact that you were trying to talk seriously with her.

"Mum!!" you said loudly, over her rambling about the rudeness of today's teenagers.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked into the phone, clearing her throat.

"Mum, I need to tell you something..." you said carefully, clenching your fist, you stuffed it into your hoodie pocket.

"Okay..." She said slowly.

 

_Here it goes..._

 

"Um...after my performance...I was scouted by exo's manager..." you said quietly, you heard as your mother took a sharp breath on the other line, and you mentally braced yourself for the auditory attack on your ear that was soon to come.

"WHAT??" she spluttered loudly. You could hear her rambling under her breath in shock at what you had told her.

"Mum! You nearly deafened me!!" You scolded her, furrowing your eyebrows. Your mother overreacts a lot...

"EXO'S MANAGER!!??" She screamed into your ear, you scrunched your eyes, pulling the phone away from your ear in annoyance.

"MUM!! Keep down!!" you whined, when you heard her quieten down an octave.

"So-" She said, but luckily you cut her off just in time before she could scream anything else and cause your ears to bleed.

"Yes mum, I'm joining exo...and I'm so worried..." you told her firmly, rubbing your forehead as you breathed deeply, heart beating erratically.

"Oh sweetie..." she said worriedly. 

"I don't know what to do! Exo are the real thing!! and I'm scared that they'll find out that I'm a girl and that I'll ruin my whole career before it begins..." you sobbed into the phone, feeling your vision becoming blurred with tears. 

"Oh dear...Don't cry...just be smart okay? Just really convince them that you're a boy!! But...I have to admit...this situation is _very_   interesting..." your mother rambled to herself. You gripped your fists, annoyed at your mother's lack of comfort towards you...she can be so daft sometimes...but you still loved her and missed her so much...you wished for more than anything to return home, back to your life where you didn't have to disguise yourself as a boy...you didn't know what had possessed you to do such a thing...

"Mum!!" You whined loudly, annoyed, as you rubbed your eyes with a sleeve.

"I'm sorry! But a girl pretending to be a boy amongst exo, that's so fascinating!!" Your mother continued, completely unaware of your upset and stress at this whole situation.

"Mum, I'm standing here absolutely terrified and crying my eyes out and you're saying that it's entertaining, thanks a lot..." You scolded her wetly through your tears, you began to feel hopelessness as you stared down at your trainers. You heard as your mother sighed sadly, she was silent. "I really can't do this..." you whimpered after a while of it being quiet between the two of you...

"Yes you can!! Don't be so hard on yourself!!" Your mother said gently.

"But..." you whispered, wiping your eyes, you swallowed thickly.

"Y/n...sweetie, I believe in you!! Just be you and have fun!! Not many girls get to be in such close proximity with idols like this!!" your mother asserted gently, you listened as she seemed to shuffle in her bed with a small sigh.

"Mum..." You said carefully...she really didn't think this was dangerous...

"Come on sweetie...I believe in you..." Your mother said gently.

"I don't know..." you said slowly. A part of you wished that you could escape this whole situation, and another part of you was so excited that you'll be able to work with such talented and amazing idols like exo...but...you really had to be careful...you didn't know if it would be possible...you would have to be very crafty around exo in order to blend in and not arouse suspicion, because they might get you fired if they found out, ruining your career...

"Be strong...you can do this..." Your mother said after a while, breaking you out of your thoughts. You felt hope swell in your heart as your eyes widened. You swallowed, feeling sweat trickle from your forehead under your black baseball hat.

"Really?" you said faintly into the darkness.

"Yes! Show exo what you've got! and I bet that they'll love you being with them. You're such a lovely person, who wouldn't? Have faith, my dear..." you mother said gently. You smiled...your mother could be serious sometimes, and she was able to say the exact words that would comfort you and make any situation seem okay.

"Okay..." you said, feeling a small tear drip from your eye, in happiness and emotion at her sweet and encouraging words...you wished that you could hug her right now...you needed her...

"Good girl!! Wipe your eyes! Keep your head up and knock their socks off!! I'll be watching you!!" Your mother beamed. You chuckled wetly into your palm, feeling your heart pulse happily at her words...you loved your mother...

"Thanks Mum..." you thanked her quietly, smiling gently.

"It's late now sweetie...good night, keep me posted, tell me how it goes tomorrow and if you need to talk, please call me!" she said reassuringly, you nodded, wiping your eyes, you coughed wetly.

"Okay Mum. Good night, and I love you..." you said quietly after clearing your throat.

"I love you too..." she whispered, you felt emotion well up in your throat, and fresh tears began to trickle down your flushed cheeks, you gulped. Your mother had hung up. You looked down at your now dark phone screen, watching as a small tear spattered on the smooth surface, you wiped the screen with your sleeve. Breathing deeply as you wiped away your fresh tears from your burning cheeks...

 

 _I can do this...I just need to be strong..._ you thought internally.

 

You nodded resolutely, slipping your phone back into your baggy trouser pocket. You sighed, fanning your face to cool down, you took off your baseball cap, ruffling a hand through your sweaty, brown locks.

 

 _I can do this!! I haven't even met them yet! I can't give up now!!_   you encouraged yourself internally. You felt yourself tingle excitedly at the prospect of moving on in your career.

 

You smiled shakily as you walked out of the park, you placed your hat back onto your head, keeping to the shadows of the night as you meandered your way towards the Produce 101 dorms through the city. As you walked, you wondered what exo were really like without the spotlights, the makeup, the music and the image that they portrayed towards the fans and the cameras...You wondered whether they would be nice...Would they be welcoming? Or would they all be insufferable assholes? You liked to hope that they wouldn't be hostile...you really hoped not...you pushed the thought away...exo will be nice...from what you've heard...they seemed pleasant...but even then no one really knows what Exo are like beneath the surface...and you felt curious and intrigued, because you now had that chance to really see exo out of the spot light...their raw, true emotions that they hid away from the fans and others...their true, unedited selves...you shivered...not believing that you'd be able to see that...it didn't seem real at all...it was almost surreal...

You stopped suddenly and looked down at your shoe where there was a piece of paper stuck to its sole. You gently pried the paper from the bottom of your trainers, and took the paper into your hands...you examined it, it was a newspaper front page, the date was yesterday, the large lettering said: _"Exo make the charts again after an outstanding win at awards ceremony!!"_   Your eyes widened, as you read the article, that praised exo exceptionally...you felt that this writer was really sucking up to them: _"...absolutely sensational, a change and a twist from normality, Exo are truly a unique and a one of a kind boy band, and they always continue to surprise and inspire those around them. Their loyal fans, the_ 'Exo L's' _have proved their love and devotion to the nine boys by voting for them in this year's summer awards ceremony, resulting in them receiving the best male group of the year award. We can all truly say that this win was irrefutable, Exo truly did deserve this win, and when speaking to the leader: Kim Junmyeon, or his stage name: Suho, he said, whilst tear stricken with elation and joyousness: "We are immensely proud of our success, we have come such a long way. We've been working hard tirelessly, everyday we are thinking of our fans, everyday we are improving and shaping ourselves into better people, and we are continuing to do that, because we still aren't at our best! We have a long way to go, so just watch us! And we'll show you all when we comeback soon...you won't be disappointed!..."_

You felt your hands shaking as your eyes diverted to the picture of them all, they were all stood in sleek, black suits on a stage, illuminated with spotlights, their hair was nicely styled, and some of them were crying into their hands in happiness. One of them, you think is Suho, was speaking into a microphone, his cheeks glistening with tears as he addressed an unseen audience, gripping a golden trophy which sat on a lectern. 

These were the guys who you'll be working with...and you suddenly felt very inadequate...what if you dragged them down because of your inexperience? These guys were getting praise left, right and centre and you really didn't want to break that...but...you felt excited that you'll be able to work with such talented idols like exo... who'll be able to truly help you on your way to the top...you just hoped that you'll be able to blend in and that you'll be able to keep your secret for as long as possible...

You gripped the article, looking around you for a bin, you didn't find one. You looked at the newspaper again...Suho's words really made you feel something...you could feel the emotion in the black ink...these guys were serious...professionals...and they were getting stronger...you hoped that you would be able to help them...

You continued your way down the street, stuffing the newspaper article into your hoodie pocket. You pushed your hat further down your head as you averted your eyes, making your way back to the Produce 101 dorms, where you'll have to pack up your stuff in preparation for joining exo the next morning...

You looked up at the starry sky, you stopped, watching as the many stars twinkled and winked down at you...you felt something swell in your heart as you stood...you gripped your fist...this was a new start, a new path in your life, and you will follow it...it felt right...

 

 _I can do this! Just watch me..._ You thought internally.

 

You looked away from the night sky, pushing up your sunglasses as you hurried down the dark street, keeping to the shadows. You needed to get back to the Produce 101 dorms before they noticed that you had sneaked off.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Exo, Kyungsoo nearly has a heart attack, and you discover exo's unusual shower routine

 

 

 

When you had gotten dressed the next morning, you made doubly sure that your chest bind was especially secure…You had no room to make mistakes anymore…you really needed to prove to exo that you were definitely a boy. You were currently packing your stuff in the empty bedrooms in the Produce 101 dorms, you had just zipped up your duffel bag, having just finished gathering all your stuff. You sighed, your heart beating in your chest sadly as you thought about the fact that you would be leaving Produce 101 so soon after joining. You were also able to make some very good friends, and you didn’t want to leave them. Suddenly, you felt a dull weight glomp you.

“What the-” you yelled in surprise.

“B/n-ah, is it true that you’re leaving?” a familiar voice blurted out before you could finish your sentence. You felt as he tightened his large arms around your shoulders.

“Daniel! What are you doing here?” You said in surprise, recognising the voice immediately, as you were released. You looked behind you and seeing your friend that you had made in Produce 101. You both hung around solidly and you were both very consistent in team challenges and you always tried to work together anytime that you could. You were both the dream team in this competition and the favourites to win it.

“I skipped!” Daniel beamed happily with a wide smile. You scowled with a small smile as you watched him walk around your bed and sit on his own bed opposite you. They were all supposed to be at dance practice now!

“You idiot! The mentors will kill you!!” you scolded with a smirk, secretly glad that he had come to see you. You threw a pillow at him, which missed him completely, landing on the floor mournfully, far away from the two of you. Daniel laughed whilst clutching his stomach.

“Hey!!” you whined, crossing your arms.

“I know they’ll kill me, but I had to see you… are you actually leaving? Everyone’s saying that you’ve been scouted…” Daniel asked, suddenly looking serious as he leaned his elbows on his thighs looking towards you. You were looking out the window, watching a small, carefree black cat traverse across the car park of the dorms. The cat’s little tail was swinging happily behind it, you watched as it was safely in the cover of the bushes which it slipped under with a delicate curve of its back. You turned to look at Daniel as he took off his black hat, ruffling his bleached, sweat-soaked locks.

“Yeah…” you said, slightly above a whisper. You felt your throat become dry and your fingers beginning to tingle in anticipation, worry and wonder as to what was to come. You coughed, fiddling with the zip of your duffel bag…You didn’t know whether you were ready yet…you hoped to go on to actually win Produce 101…You and Daniel hoped to debut together in the new boy band…but this obviously couldn’t happen anymore…

Daniel breathed a small, sad sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. You smiled faintly and placed your signature neck pillow into your ruck sack, zipping it up loudly. It was silent between you both for a while, only the sound of the trees swaying from the partially ajar window, where the smooth, humid, summer air was seeping through, fanning across both of your faces. You closed your eyes, feeling the cool breeze upon your skin, you felt calmer suddenly, in the silence, feeling as the air ruffled your cropped, brown hair gently atop your head.

“What group are you joining?” Daniel asked after a while, watching you from where he sat on his bed. You opened your eyes slowly, blinking as you registered what he had just asked you. You looked up, meeting his inquiring eyes.

“Exo…” you said quietly. You watched as Daniel’s eyes widened and as absolute shock filled his whole face.

“What???” Daniel spluttered loudly, leaning towards you, his eyes searching yours, seeing if you were just messing with him.

 

_You had to be joking!!_

“Keep down!! You could get caught!! You’re not even supposed to be in here!!” you hissed hurriedly, sweeping an eye around the empty dorms and sighing in relief when you didn’t see or hear anyone who may have been listening in. You watched as his eyes became apologetic as he moved away slightly.

“I’m sorry but…what the hell? B/n-ah…this is dangerous…what if they find out…?” Daniel said slightly above a whisper. You had told Daniel that you were a girl… You weren’t in a good emotional state, and it had slipped out as he was comforting you one time when a stage didn’t go very well for you both…Since then, Daniel has helped you with your disguise, he has covered for you whilst you had showers, he would wait outside the shower room to ensure that none of the trainees walked in on you accidentally. You would miss Daniel immensely…and you felt terrible that you had to leave him…considering that you both wanted to debut together some day…and now that wasn’t possible anymore…

“They won’t find out, I’ll make sure of it!” You told him firmly, looking into his incredulous and worried eyes. You smiled determinedly at him, burying your worries for the moment in order to reassure him.

“Are you serious?!” Daniel said disbelievingly as he looked at you. You knew that he was just worried…and his worry was making you slightly worried now…your smile dwindled slightly as your mind whirred with what to say next…but you knew that you were deadly serious about this, it was a once in a life time opportunity…and you didn’t want to throw it away…but that meant being overly cautious and careful to conceal your true gender and to ensure that you could stay in the group…

“Yes…it’s such a good opportunity…Exo are incredible…” You told him quietly with a small, excited smile. You felt your knee begin to jingle as you thought through how you and exo would interact…you couldn’t wait! But at the same time, you hoped that they would accept you, and that in actuality they weren’t horrible people…because if they gave you shit, you would not tolerate it at all, you would give them shit back. Famous idols or not you will not let them be horrible to you. But you hoped that this was not the case at all…

“That’s cool…but…” Daniel said hesitantly with a grimace. You exhaled loudly through your nose.

“I know…I’ll just be careful okay!” You reassured him with a bright, exasperated smile and a small wave of your hand. “I’ll be fine!” you said in response to his sceptical look. He sighed in defeat, pursing his lips.

“I’ll miss you not being here…but at least I’ll have more of a chance of getting into the new debut group! You are just too good, seriously! You show us all up all the time…all the guys would be so pissed if they knew the you’re a girl…” Daniel laughed, bringing himself out of his disappointed daze. It was true, many of the trainees here have expressed their jealousy towards you because of your exceptional skills and your ability to know just what the fangirls wanted to see in a performance and in a male idol. He reached towards you to slap your arm lightly, you chortled as you shook your head vigorously.

“Stop!! You’re good too, Daniel… I’ll miss you, and I’m sorry that we can’t debut together, but I’ll watch you on TV! I promise!” you said with a giggle and your signature wink that you were famous for in the competition, which had many fangirls raving about the simple action. You were known as the ‘Wink Boy’ in Produce 101.

“You better promise! And I’ll make sure that I become successful so that we can compete! And I’ll show you and Exo who’s really the best!” Daniel declared with a competitive gleam glistening in his eyes as he watched you in challenge.

“Oh yeah?!” you exclaimed with a smirk, sitting straighter as you also became competitive.

“Yes…I’ll beat you and exo in the future…just watch…” Daniel said, smirking darkly.

“Oh please…” you scoffed, folding your arms and smirking back at him as you shook your head.

“Hey!!” Daniel pouted. “Don’t underestimate me, wink boy! There will be a time when Exo will be ousted from the top spot! And it’s going to be done by me…” Daniel said, gouging your reaction. He watched as you smiled slowly, sitting straighter.

“Keep thinking that…but it’s never going to happen. When I join, I’ll make sure that exo _never_ topple from the top…” You said with an amused smirk, watching as Daniel frowned, but it didn’t last long.

“You cocky thing…” Daniel mumbled as he smiled at you, throwing one of his dirty shirts at you. You spluttered and removed the nasty smelling garment from you.

“Eww! Man sweat!!” You giggled, as you wrinkled your nose in distaste.  You threw the shirt away somewhere.

“Well, you’re going to be surrounded in even more man sweat when you join exo…” Daniel said. He watched as you paled, and your eyes dilated in horror.

“Oh God…no…” you wailed, your head whipping back as you groaned in annoyance.

 

_More stinky, sweaty boys to live with!!_

 

“You’ll be fine, just act natural, like how I told you…be careful…” Daniel reassured you gently with a small smile. You met his eyes again and reciprocated his smile with a small pout. You checked your phone, you’d have to go meet Mr Lee now…you pursed your lips…putting on your sunglasses

 

 _This was it…the beginning of a new journey_   you sighed internally

 

You stood up, as Daniel also stood, watching as you hefted your duffel bag and your rucksack onto your shoulders heavily. “I guess this is it!” he commented forlornly, ruffling his bleached locks as he looked into your wide eyes, shielded by the sunglasses.

“Yeah…” you breathed out wistfully, feeling the heavy weight of the bags pushing hard against you. “I want you to win, okay?” you told him jovially, punching him on the shoulder lightly, looking up into his eyes as they twinkled sadly.

“I will. Good bye, Y/n-ah…” He said in a whisper, enveloping you in a tight hug. You stiffened but relaxed against him, feeling a small tear trickle down your cheek at the fact that you probably won’t be able to see him again for a while.

“Bye, Daniel…now get back to practice!! Otherwise your butt will be a crisp if they notice you’re not there!!” you scolded with a small glare as you slapped his butt. Daniel laughed loudly as you giggled. You watched as he walked towards the doorway, and then you looked down at your shoes, with a small, wistful smile.

“I’ll miss you…” Daniel said quietly suddenly. You looked up with a sharp snap of your head towards him. You watched as he hung unsurely in the doorway of the dorm bedrooms, placing his black cap onto his bleached hair as he placed his hands in his baggy trouser pockets

“I will too!! Now go! Go dance and sing for us and win this thing!!” You said with a bright smile, but inside you were pushing back your tears at his depressed look. You really didn’t want to leave, you had such lovely friends here…it felt too soon to leave…but you also didn’t want to pass up the amazing opportunity to move up in your career by joining the influential and famous exo where you knew you might have a better chance at achieving the most out of your musical career.

“Okay!!” Daniel said with a wide gummy smile as he waved at you. You shouldered your rucksack as you waved back at him with a small, shaky smile, keeping the tears at bay which you could feel scolding the backs of your eyeballs painfully.

You watched as he ran out of the bedrooms and you could hear his loud footfalls as they got quieter and the sound of the door opening and slamming loudly after him. Your bright smile faded, and you felt a swirling sickness settle terribly in your stomach.

 

 _I’ll be moving on with my career…with exo…_ you thought

 

You walked out of the dorms with your stuff, meandering down the hallways. Your loud footsteps reverberated around you as you thumped down the stairwell, and out through the entrance, the summer breeze hitting the exposed skin of your face. You saw Mr Lee who was standing by a black van, he smiled and waved when he noticed you. You smiled at him in greeting.

“Hi, B/n-ah! Are you excited?” Mr Lee asked happily as he carefully slid open the door of the van, gesturing for you to get in. You got in, settling down on the spacious seats. It was nicely air conditioned and you sighed at the feel of the cool, conditioned air as it swept across your face.

“Yes! I’m so excited!” you said with a wide smile, taking off your dark sunglasses and placing them on your lap. You watched as Mr Lee chuckled, sliding the door closed with a slam as he got into the driver’s seat. Whilst Mr Lee was driving, he told you about the new comeback which they were all preparing for and that they were currently learning the choreography for the new songs, so you could easily join in and learn the new dances with them, but you would also have to learn the dances for all their other songs, which you dreaded…it would probably take forever to learn all of them very well. Mr Lee continued, telling you that they would soon need to record your parts of the new songs, and that they would have to redistribute lines in their old songs.

You asked little questions along the way which Mr Lee answered fully. You were becoming even more nervous as you neared the SM building, you could feel your stomach turning uncomfortably and your legs and arms becoming jittery and restless…You were so nervous, worried about how exo would react to you and whether they would be accepting or not, you really hoped that they would…

You ran an anxious tongue across your lips as you looked out of the tinted window. Mr Lee pulled up at the front entrance of the SM building and parked. You looked out of the dark tinted windows in shock at the sight of masses of fangirls, you could hear their muffled screams and yells as they called out your name. You felt your heart pounding crazily in your chest in surprise…you really didn’t expect this…You began to put on your sunglasses and your baseball hat again.

“Sorry B/n-ah, we’ve just revealed that you were the tenth member on exo’s twitter page…all the fangirls and the press must have heard about it and gathered here to see you…” Mr Lee said, turning in his seat to flash an apologetic smile. You waved him off quickly.

“It’s fine!” you said with a small shaky smile as Mr Lee chuckled.

“Let’s go then!” Mr Lee said with a small smirk as he hopped out of the van, as soon as the door had opened, the screams and shouts became deafening. You heard as Mr Lee slid the door open for you with a whoosh, and the screams increased. You got out of the car smoothly, you saw as the fangirls blushed and raved at the sight of you as you straightened your hoodie and swung your rucksack over one shoulder in one swoop that all the girls saw as very attractive and cool. They watched as Mr Lee directed you through a small path, made clear by many burly bodyguards who were struggling to keep the girls at bay as they reached their arms towards you, trying to reach you. You even felt some fingertips scraping against the fabric of your hoodie sleeve.

“Do your wink!!” A girl screamed loudly over the others. You stopped, removing your glasses, marvelling in how all the girls screamed and seemed to blush harder as you did your signature wink that they all knew with a small alluring smirk. You saw as all the girls seemed to be clutching their ovaries and the camera flashes intensified from the press. You smirked happily, placing your sunglasses back up your nose as you continued on your way, hearing the fans screaming for you to come back. You reached Mr Lee who was waiting for you with a small, amused grin as you joined him at the front entrance doors of SM Entertainment.

“Having fun?” Mr Lee commented as he guided you through to the large entry hall of the SM building. You looked towards him, taking off your glasses.

“Maybe…” you hummed. Your heart was still hammering at the fact that so many fans had gathered just to watch as you walked a couple of metres to the SM building and the fact that you would be face to face with the very heavily intimidating, powerful and successful exo, the ones that were praised heavily in that newspaper article which was currently tucked into your duffle bag…There was so much pressure on you to amaze and please the fans and exo…You really needed them to accept you for your career to soar…

“The fans love you already…I knew you were a good choice…” Mr Lee commented as he looked out at the windows, seeing the fangirls start to gather there to take pictures of you on their phones. They screamed and waved hard when you turned towards them, giving them a small, boyish smile that caused them to jump and squeal everywhere. The flashes from their phone cameras blinded you slightly, so you looked away, rubbing your eyes. You trained your thoughtful gaze down at your trainers.

“But that’s if exo like me too…” you told Mr Lee with a small murmur. You knew how devoted ExoL’s were to the nine boys and you knew that if exo didn’t approve of you, their fans also wouldn’t approve of you either…Mr Lee sensed your concern, pulling you gently away from the window, away from the prying eyes of fangirls. Mr Lee looked down at you carefully, he watched as you looked up at him.

“I know exo will like you…they’ve all been watching you on Produce 101…now, this is actually a surprise…exo have no idea that they are getting a tenth member today…I really cannot wait to see the looks on their faces…Let’s go!” Mr Lee said giddily as he led you through the gleaming entry hall which shone brightly, the floor beneath your trainers was smooth and shiny and then you both ascended the large stairs.

Mr Lee talked with you as you both ambled through some large, spacious hallways. Mr Lee would stop what he was saying to you to bow and greet other managers and other workers, introducing them to you as he did. Mr Lee told you about exo and the comeback in low tones, you honestly tried to listen to what the manager was saying, but all of it was so foreign at the moment. You just couldn’t believe that just last night you were dancing in Produce 101, and suddenly you had been sold off to THE SM entertainment to become the tenth member of the famous exo…you felt nervous jitters pulsing through your arms and legs in anticipation and worry…Your mouth was starting to get dry and the swirling sickness in your stomach was intensifying. You gulped back your sickness and tried to calm your heart. There was no reason why they wouldn’t like you and want to accept you…your mother was right…you needed to stop being so hard on yourself and just have fun!

 

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

Mr Lee smiled, placing a hand on your shoulder. “We’re here.” He said, as you stopped outside of a door. You looked through the small viewing window, watching nine men dancing in front of a large, mirrored wall, dressed in sweats, hats, t-shirts and fancy dance shoes. There was a dance instructor who seemed to be showing them a dance move slowly in front of them all, you watched as they all copied it carefully. You could hear and feel the beat of the music resound beneath your shoes and in your body…it must be the new music for the unreleased album…they must be practicing the dance. “This is our dance studio…it’s ours only, and right now, the boys are practicing the routine for the new album…they’re still in the early stages of learning it, so you don’t have a lot to catch up on!”

“Oh Okay! That’s good…” you breathed, as you turned to nod at Mr Lee.

“Shall we go in? They’ve finished the routine now.” Mr Lee grinned after a while of you both watching exo as they did the routine slowly. Abruptly, they all broke away from each other, fanning their faces, talking in small groups and gulping down large amounts of water. They took off their baseball hats and ruffling hands through their sweat soaked locks. They were the real deal…and you knew that you had to work extra hard to convince them that you were definitely a boy…You didn’t have Daniel with you anymore to cover for you…you were on your own with your secret now… 

 

 _This is it…Come on Y/n! You can do this!!_ You encouraged yourself internally

 

You nodded with a small determined smile, your heart was hammering. You couldn’t believe that you would be working with such famous idols like exo…You evened out your breathing as Mr Lee opened the door with a small creak, you entered after him, feeling your heart pounding in anticipation as you gripped your bag strap close to your body with both hands, you could feel your hands becoming clammy and heated under the polyester of the strap. As soon as you entered the dance studio, you noticed how warm it was and how well illuminated the large space seemed, and how loudly your trainers squeaked against the pristine floors, making you cringe as the sound reverberated sonorously around you.

“Hello guys!” Mr Lee announced happily. You looked up as you saw nine men standing or sitting around, breathing and sweating heavily as they drank copious amounts of water, some of it spilling from the sides of their mouths, necks and then down their sweat soaked shirts, but they didn’t seem to care about that. You couldn’t believe it…you were currently stood in front of exo…one of the hottest boy bands in Asia at this point in time…and you would be joining them… _a girl_ no less…but they didn’t know this of course…and you would ensure that they would NEVER EVER find out in a million years…Exo looked towards their manager, and then they looked towards you in shock and surprise, they scanned you curiously and they held recognition in their eyes as they regarded you, they must have recognised you from Produce 101.

“It’s wink boy!” said one of them, he had a kitty smirk on his lips as he leaned towards another man who had cat like eyes which widened in realisation as he stared at you. You gave them all a small smile and looked away.

Mr Lee turned to you with a wide smile and a flourish, putting all the attention on you. “Boys, this is B/n, as you know from Produce 101. However, he will be joining exo as the tenth member! Please treat him well…He’s a good boy and be patient…it’s going to take a while for him to settle in with us…” He explained, you looked up after his explanation.

“H-hello everyone, I’m B/n…I hope that we can work well!” you said with a bright smile. You looked around them all, and they were still staring at you in absolute shock.

“Tenth member??” The tall giant exclaimed loudly, coughing out his water with a splutter as his friend beside him with the bouncy hair clapped a hand on his back worriedly, looking at Mr Lee incredulously.

“Yes! It was a little surprise for you all! As you know CEO Lee Sooman and I have been thinking about expanding the group…so last night I recruited the tenth member of exo!!” Mr Lee said happily, completely oblivious to the looks of utter shock on exo’s faces…they didn’t look happy…you fiddled with your rucksack strap awkwardly…

“You can’t be serious?? Is this a joke?” The one next to the giant said, his fluffy hair was bouncing everywhere as he and the giant walked up to the manager, staring wide eyed at him. You began to feel awkward as they stood there, completely blanking you. You bit your lip, and looked up and caught the giant’s stare, he narrowed his dark eyes evilly, you jumped and averted your gaze.

“It’s not a joke! Now be nice!! You’re being incredibly rude, Baekhyun!!” Mr Lee said sternly. You watched as Baekhyun’s glare softened slightly as he coughed, stepping away from Mr Lee, you looked towards, ‘Baekhyun’ as he examined you curiously from under his hair. His glare intensified. You gulped.

 

_It looks like someone doesn’t like you…_

 

The manager smiled fondly. “You all may recognise B/n from Produce 101, so please except him well. Okay, and I won’t tolerate you being rude to him!” Mr Lee continued, giving each member a careful glare, which made them quiver like leaves in their dancing shoes. Mr Lee turned to you once he was satisfied with exo’s looks of terror. You watched as Baekhyun and the giant turned, flashing small glares at you, darting a quick look at Mr Lee to ensure that he hadn’t noticed. You watched as they walked off to the far corner of the dance studio. You glared straight back…you didn’t know what their problem was…but if they were going to give it to you, you’d give it to them back. Simple.

Mr Lee turned to you: “I’m sorry about that…I didn’t think they were going to react like that…”

“It’s fine…I guess they’re just a bit shocked…” you said carefully.

“Okay then, exo are on their break, introduce yourself and then we’ll begin dancing again!” Mr Lee smiled.

“Thanks!” you smiled up at him. Mr Lee slapped your back hard, causing you to double over with a pained grunt. Mr Lee gave you a knowing look and a gleam in his eye.

You watched as Mr Lee sauntered off towards the dance instructors while you stood there, awkwardly looking around as exo drank huge gulps of water, they seemed to be blanking you, avoiding your curious gaze as you examined them…you were literally in the same room as such famous idols, now your bandmates! They were all quite intimidating, you caught the gaze of the giant who glared at you earlier. He was glaring at you again. You jumped and looked away quickly, it was as if he could see right through you…you shivered…

 

 _Mental note: Stay away from the giant! He looks evil…_ you thought internally

 

They were all so much older than you…you were only seventeen and you seemed to stick out like a sore thumb…You were way too soft and way too short…these guys were quite tall with toned bodies…You shoved your hands into your trouser pockets, nibbling your lip. You began to look again for a friendly face to go and introduce yourself to…

“Hello!” a chipper voice said causing you to jump out of your skin. You heard some evil snickering from the corner of the room. You turned to the voice curiously, a hand against your rapidly beating heart. It was Junmyeon, smiling warmly down at you. Your mind flickered back to the newspaper article that you had found last night, where Suho was crying tears of joy as he held a glittering, golden trophy…

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m a bit jumpy at the moment! I’m B/n, it’s really nice to meet you!” You said awkwardly, feeling flustered about your jumpiness. You ruffled your cropped brown hair as you stared at your baggy trousers and trainers. Suho laughed awkwardly and offered his hand.

“I’m Junmyeon. It’s nice to meet you!” he said with a bright, disarming smile. You smiled back as you shook his hand, trying to make your grip seem manly, and you hoped that he wouldn’t notice that your hands were much smaller than his.

“All of us have been watching Produce 101, and you really stood out.” Junmyeon complimented with a bright smile when he released your hand. You looked at the floor and smiled modestly.

“The other trainees stand out too!!” You said gently, smiling up at him, hands in pockets.

“But you were an obvious favourite to win the whole thing because of your skills and that wink!” Junmyeon countered with a small chuckle as he analysed you curiously…you were very soft and delicate in person…

“Thanks, Junmyeon-ssi…” You thanked him quietly, smiling sweetly up at the exo leader, who laughed awkwardly, ruffling his blond locks.

“Call me hyung or Junmyeon-ah…no need to be so formal!! And I’m not that old!!” Junmyeon said quickly, he watched as you smiled brighter. You heard a loud snort of laughter suddenly from somewhere in the room. You watched as Junmyeon glared hard towards the sound.

“Sure! Thanks, Hyung!” you said happily.

“I hope that you’ll settle in well with us…” Junmyeon said gently, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Thank you!” You smiled happily, scuffing your shoes on the shiny floor. And then as a thought, you looked up quickly with a small gasp, eyes excited. Junmyeon caught your gaze, removing the water bottle from his lips and wiping them with the back of his hand. “Oh, also, congratulations for your win the other day! I saw it in the paper…” You congratulated him warmly, with a sweet, innocent smile.

“Thank you so much!!” Suho said with a wide, happy smile as he screwed the bottle top back onto his water. You couldn’t help but reciprocate his cheerful smile. “Come, I’ll bring you to meet the others…” Junmyeon said as he led you towards a corner where two of the members stood as they smiled warmly and curiously as you and Junmyeon stopped in front of them.

“B/n-ah, this is Minseok and Jongdae…” Suho said gently, presenting a delicate hand between the two members who smiled and waved.

“Hello!” you said shyly, watching as the two men smiled wider.

“You’re the wink boy!! He’s so cute in person!!” Jongdae said in recognition as he bent down on his knees to look at you, his face was quite close. You moved away slightly as he examined you curiously…you really hoped that he didn’t see that anything was off about you.

You laughed awkwardly as Chen suddenly brought you in for a tight back hug, causing you to yelp loudly in surprise. “I have a shiny, new maknae now!!!” Chen exclaimed happily to the whole dance studio as he swung you from side to side roughly. His arms were pressed hard against the chest binding, you squeaked in pain. You had done up the binding extra tight just so that you were cautious…you regretted your decision…You tried to indicate for Jongdae to let go...but he didn't seem to notice

“Jongdae-ah…let him go! We don’t want to scare him when he’s only been with us for a couple of minutes…” Minseok gently with a small smile towards you.

“I know…but I could never do these things with Sehun…and now I can!!” Jongdae said happily. You watched as a tall, pale boy with mussed up black hair looked towards the four of you suddenly with a frown. You caught his gaze and he glared, turning away and walking over to Baekhyun and the giant who were also looking at you as they whispered close in each other’s ears.

“Sehunnie, he’s the maknae that you couldn’t be!!” Jongdae called out to the boy who looked towards you all again looking evil in his dark sweat clothes. The boy who was now known as: ‘Sehun’ continued his way towards the giant and Baekhyun, and as soon as he joined them he also joined in on their whispering.

“Jongdae-ssi…” you rasped, when he had gripped you quite hard around your chest again, causing the binding to pinch even harder into your breasts. You grunted loudly in pain, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Call me hyung!” Chen beamed happily, unaware of your pain beneath your shirt as he held your back flush against his hard chest.

“Hyung…let me go please…I can’t breathe…” you croaked, trying to get his arm off from around your chest, your heart was beating wildly, and you were struggling for air.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” Chen said quickly, removing you from his grasp. “I didn’t realise!”

“It’s okay!” you said after you sorted yourself out and evened out your breaths, you could feel your blush receding from your face as you fanned yourself down. You could feel your breasts throbbing painfully beneath the binding. You vowed that you would never do your binding up that tightly ever again.

“Aww, so sweet!!” Chen simpered, bending down to pinch your cheeks.

You laughed with a deep rasp as Minseok and Junmyeon laughed with you.

“Um, I’m going to introduce myself to the others…I feel a bit rude…” you said after a while of idle chat.

“Sure!!” Junmyeon smiled down at you, looking around at the other exo members around the studio curiously, who were being unusually silent.

“Did Jongdae scare you off?” Minseok quipped suddenly, smirking at Jongdae and you.

Jongdae immediately started, looking highly offended as he glared playfully at Minseok: “Hey!! Don’t turn him against me!”

You shook your head as you looked towards two boys, one of them was standing, sweating a lot as he leant against a wall, drinking a lot from his water. You watched his throat as he gulped, and the other was on the floor, drinking from his water as well. The boy on the floor took off his hat, weaving a tan hand through his silky brown hair.

You walked up to them awkwardly. “Hey…” you said quietly. The two of them looked towards you disinterestedly, you suddenly felt very awkward under their gazes. You averted your eyes, taking off your cap, you ruffled your brown hair awkwardly. “Um…it’s nice to meet you guys…I’m B/n…and who are you?” you asked with a small smile as you looked between the two boys, who shared a small look.

“I’m Kyungsoo…” the boy who was standing up said. He examined you carefully, eyes widening when you smiled happily.

“It’s nice to meet you!” you said as you held out a hand towards him. Kyungsoo looked at your hand for a while with furrowed brows, and somewhere inside, you hoped that he didn’t notice how small your hand was. Then he carefully took it, you gripped his hand carefully, his hand was so warm.

You met the other boy’s gaze when you released Kyungsoo’s hand. The other boy was watching you carefully as he took a small sip of his water. “Um…what’s your name?” you asked after he hadn’t said anything for a while. You watched as he wiped his lips with a delicate movement of his hand. He looked away from you.

“I’m Jongin…” he said quietly, screwing the bottle cap back onto the bottle roughly. You gulped, looking towards Kyungsoo who was looking at the floor.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you…” you said with a high voice, feeling nervous just standing there, these guys were very intimidating…

“Break is over!!” Mr Lee called out suddenly, and you breathed a sigh of relief as you wondered away from Kyungsoo and Jongin as they watched you walk away curiously. Mr Lee went over towards you: “B/n-ah, come meet the dance instructors, they’ve put in some acrobatics for you in the new choreography!” Mr Lee said happily, with a hand on your shoulder. He guided you towards the instructors. They were very nice to you, and the acrobatics moves that they had implemented for you were absolutely perfect! All of exo watched as you did the moves with ease, you almost seemed to be flying in the air…

“That’s my boy!!” Chen beamed as soon as you had landed back on the ground. Chen came towards you, glomping you as you still tried to calm your breaths after the exertion of the movements. You felt your brain stutter when Chen called you ‘boy’ however you quickly shook yourself out of your daze

“hyung…” you said gently, as he was hugging you quite tightly again, and your breasts still had not recovered from his earlier assault on them…Chen was a very huggy person…

 

_Note to self: Do not do your chest binding up extra tight again! Just medium tightness…_

 

“Jongdae-ah…” Junmyeon said carefully, sensing your discomfort and the fact that you were having trouble breathing. Jongdae looked up at Junmyeon and Minseok, then he slowly released you, laughing at your thoroughly red face as you fanned yourself. You could feel your breasts pulsing painfully against the binding…this was only the first day…no… _hour_ that you had been in exo and already it felt as if your breasts were about to fall off your chest…at least your disguise would be more effective…

“B/n-ah…you looked so cool! How did you learn to do that?” A kind looking man said suddenly. You looked towards him, still fanning your face. You smiled, and he reciprocated your smile happily. Atleast there was another person here who seemed to like you and was willing to accept you warmly like Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok.  

“I don’t know really…just lots of practice!! I’m B/n-ah, it’s nice to meet you!” you said, gulping back your deep breaths. You could feel your flustered blush from the acrobatics dying away as he smiled.

“I’m Yixing!” the kind man said, presenting a slender, pale hand. You smiled, hastily wiping your sweaty palm on your baggy sweats you accepted his hand, gripping tightly and hoping that he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary as he scanned your unusually soft and delicate face thoughtfully.

“Come on guys!! There’s lots to do!! You can all talk to B/n-ah at lunch!!” Mr Lee hollered suddenly with a smile as he watched you and Yixing release hands and smile towards each other. Yixing ruffled a hand in your hair as your smile widened.

“Like we’d want to…” Chanyeol muttered darkly from close by. You whipped your head up to glare at him, he caught your glare, analysing you again with those wide eyes that bored through your soul. You heard as Baekhyun agreed with a small: ‘Yeah’ as they both glared. You looked away to smile at the four, nice exo members.

The dance instructors ran you through what exo have learnt so far, and soon you had caught up with them all. You were soon, sweating, panting, gliding, twisting, turning, hip thrusting, body rolling in front of the mirrored wall of the dance studio. You swore that you’ve never been worked this hard in Produce 101…exo really had it hard…these dance instructors were working the ten of you to the bone!!! You could feel sweat rolling down your body everywhere, you were soaked!

“B/n-ah…that’s incorrect…” a dance instructor said suddenly. Exo groaned when the music was turned off, they stood panting, bracing themselves against their legs and fanning their faces, some of them used the opportunity to drink some water. “When you go to thrust, you really need to push out, the power in your hips is too weak…” The dance instructor exclaimed as you nodded, whipping off your soaked baseball hat, running a hand through your drenched locks. You watched as the dance instructor showed you the correct move carefully.

You copied him, feeling even more awkward because all of exo were watching you curiously as you copied the dance instructor the best that you could…you suddenly felt nervous and pressured with all this attention on you…you just hoped that they didn’t notice how wider than average your hips were to a guy’s…but you prayed that your long shirt concealed it enough. You copied the hip thrust perfectly after you were able to pull your focus away from exo’s judgemental stares.

The dance instructor clapped you on the back when he was happy, and then he called the others so that they could run through the whole thing without stopping. You all got into your starting positions, you were beside Jongin near the front, he was such a good dancer…he was incredible, you couldn’t help but observe as you all danced in sync to the music how easily Jongin flowed and glided himself across the floor seamlessly, how he used his arms, his legs and his head as he danced. Jongin was so delicate and lithe and suddenly he was quick and rough…his body rolls…he was amazing…you felt the need to tell him this…

You were having a mini break before lunch time, and you looked over towards Jongin and Kyungsoo as they leant near a wall, slurping from their water bottles. You walked over to them cautiously, they both looked up as you approached.

“Jongin…you’re so good at dancing! You’re incredible!!” You said with a happy, friendly smile. You watched as he inclined his head towards you with a small grunt, he didn’t even look at you as he continued to drink. You frowned, feeling disappointed with his lack of response. You stared down at your trainers awkwardly, wringing your water bottle in your hands, hearing as it crackled and popped beneath your hold.

You didn’t notice Kyungsoo’s careful look towards Jongin, shocked at his rudeness when you had just complimented the dancer so nicely…However, Kyungsoo chose not to say anything…he was still quite shocked by your arrival…it hadn’t sunk in for him yet. He watched from the corner of his eye as you mumbled a small, awkward good bye and shuffled away. The dance instructors called for you all to begin dancing again.

 

 

It was now lunch time and you were immensely glad to stop dancing for a while. You all breathed deeply as you glugged some water. Mr Lee had ordered lunch for you all, and you and exo salivated at the gorgeously smelling food as it was placed before you all.

“B/n, this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun!” Chen said as he brought you down to sit with him. Chen sat next to the giant who was now known as ‘Chanyeol’. The two in question watched you from the corner of their eyes with hard gazes as they opened the plastic lids of their lunches, beginning to eat. It was as if Chen hadn’t said anything. Jongdae frowned as he raised a curious eyebrow towards his normally vibrant and hyper friends…this was very unlike them…and Jongdae wondered why they were being so rude and distant with you…you were a cool guy, what’s not to like?!

You decided to introduce yourself and be nice, noticing Jongdae’s confusion and that he seemed unsure of what to say to his friends: “Um…Hi! I’m B/n…it’s nice to meet you…” you said quietly, presenting a small hand towards them. Their eyes flickered towards your face and then down at your hand, they stared at it with small frowns. You looked between them watching as they glowered hard at your face again. You shakily retracted your hand, clearing your throat.

And then you looked up when Baekhyun and Chanyeol straightened up suddenly. “Where are you guys going?” Jongdae called up to them. You watched as they collected their food and water bottles.

“Away.” Chanyeol grounded out, as he flashed a scathing glare towards you. You shivered as you all watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk out of the dance studio doors with a whoosh and a slam.

“I’m sorry about that…they’re not usually like this…” Minseok said carefully, noticing your eyes become slightly sad at the two member’s coldness towards you.

“It’s okay…” you said awkwardly, waving a hand. You looked down at your lap. You felt as Jongdae pushed a food carton into your hands with a small, encouraging smile. You reciprocated his smile as you accepted the food, feeling your stomach rumbling hungrily as you opened the carton, and beginning to eat carefully.

“So, how old are you? You look like you just walked out the womb…” Chen asked, as he opened a plastic container full of steaming, hot food beginning to stir its contents with his chopsticks. He turned to you with a small, amused smirk at your look of shock at his comment.

“Jongdae-ah…that’s a bit weird…” Minseok commented from your other side as he took a sip of his water. Also beginning to open his food carton. Minseok sent Jongdae a careful look.

“Yeah hyung…” you said dryly, agreeing with Minseok, as you dead panned towards Jongdae who spluttered slightly.

“So how old are you?” Junmyeon asked with a charming smile from his place beside Minseok on his other side. The other exo members all looked towards you curiously from where you were all sat in a loose circle. Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo were sat the furthest away, looking disinterested, however they couldn’t help but listen curiously…also wondering how old you were…you were way too soft and small to be of a similar age to them…

“I’m seventeen!” you replied with a smile. All their eyes widened in surprise. You were so young…younger than all of them…

“OH! You’re a fetus!!!” Chen shouted suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look towards you. You flushed in embarrassment at their stares.

“Jongdae-ah…I’m trying to eat…” Yixing grumbled from Jongdae’s other side. Suddenly, Yixing was not feeling very hungry as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“You’re so cringy hyung!!” you yelled, slapping Chen. But he just laughed, because your slaps didn’t hurt him at all…you were quite weak…

“Fetus!! Try this, it’s so good!!” Chen hollered, as he held his chopsticks out towards you with some delectable food on it. He really liked this nickname…it totally suited you…He watched in amusement as you blushed embarrassedly at the nickname…You were so entertaining to mess around with! Your reactions were so utterly priceless!!

“Stop calling me that!!” you exclaimed, watching as Chen chuckled loudly. Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing laughed along with the two of you…you were so different and so amusing! So different from other guys…

“But you are one!!” Chen replied with an eyeroll, as if it was blatantly obvious. He was still holding his food towards you, smirking expectantly.

After a morning full of exhausting dance practice, you really didn’t have the energy to argue with him anymore, how was Jongdae still so hyper?! He had bags of energy! You were feeling so drained…and it was only lunch time and it was only your first day here…You huffed as you accepted the offered food, opening your mouth as he gently eased the food in. You chewed and then your eyes widened, and you smiled at Chen happily. “That tastes so good!!” you squealed after swallowing your mouthful.

“I know right??” Jongdae said as he began to serve you another helping, smiling as he fed you. Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing also served you some of theirs, as you all had different dishes…it did feel weird being fed like this, but you were glad that you were able to bond and become close with at least some of the exo members…Whereas certain others seemed to have major issues with you. _*cough* Chanyeol and Baekhyun *cough*_

You five didn’t notice Sehun’s dark and evil glare towards you all as they fed you happily. You smiled wider as you complimented the food, carefully dabbing a napkin on your lips to collect some soy sauce that had spilled there. Sehun’s eyes narrowed…this time yesterday…Junmyeon was feeding him some of his lunch too…he didn’t like this one bit…your presence here confused Sehun…and he wasn’t sure what to think…but he really did not like how his hyungs’ attentions were preoccupied away from him…Sehun looked away quickly when you had noticed his intense glare. You watched as he stirred his food sullenly in his carton…his thoughts turning dark…now he knew that he definitely did not approve of your presence here…there was something off…

After lunch, you and Exo were soon practicing again, you were allowed another break again. Your muscles ached terribly as you stood talking to Minseok and Chen.

“You look exhausted fetus…” Chen noted after swallowing a mouthful of cool water.

“I am!! These dances are so difficult!” you panted, using an offered towel to wipe the sweat off your soaked and red face.

“Welcome to exo, boy!! You’ll probably be aching for months…Before our debut it was hard as well…” Jongdae quipped with a rough slap between your shoulder blades which caused you to stumble, collapsing against the wall. You glared at him as he laughed at how weak you were.

“I don’t want to be aching for months!” you whined, feeling your muscles ache in protest as you eased yourself into a vertical position again.

Minseok shook his head with a small smile: “You can do it! And you won’t be aching for months…Jongdae was being a weirdo…” Minseok reassured you, watching as Jongdae’s mouth hung open in shock.

“Seok!!” Jongdae exclaimed as he screwed the cap of his water bottle back on, glaring playfully at the eldest exo member, who simply swept a hand through his dyed light brown hair with a smirk down at you as you giggled.

And suddenly, Sehun had shoved shoulders with you roughly, causing you to fall to the hard, pristine dance floor. Chanyeol and Baekhyun snickered evilly to each other at your fall from where they stood in their depressing corner. Jongdae immediately whipped round to glare at his fellow beagles and Sehun.

“B/n-ah? You alright?” Minseok asked, as he looked down at you, offering a hand towards you. You nodded, accepting his hand, he helped you up, watching as you straightened your shirt and rubbed your butt from where you had landed quite harshly on the floor.

“Hey! Surplus maknae, watch where you’re going!!” Chen reprimanded. You shivered when Sehun turned frighteningly quickly and glared darkly, deep into your soul. You gulped.

 

_Note to self: Avoid Sehun…he also looks quite evil…._

 

You both didn’t see as Sehun quickly whipped out his phone, looking up the definition for ‘surplus’. He grumbled under his breath, putting his phone back near his bag as he glared at you and Chen, watching as Chen wrapped you in a head lock…Chen used to do that with him…

“Don’t call me that you… you _fossil!!”_ Sehun seethed, watching as Chen released you. You breathed deeply with a furiously red face bracing yourself against the wall again…You really needed to get Jongdae to stop doing that…You accepted the bottled water that Minseok presented to you happily, slurping the cool liquid gratefully.

“Sehunnie!! How dare you!! We all know that the real fossil here is Suho…” Chen whined crossing his arms, glaring at the former maknae who’s glare deepened…annoyed that Chen was hanging out with you and not him…You wiped your lips with the back of your hand as you screwed the bottle cap back onto the water bottle.

“Hey!! Jongdae-ah, I’m not a fossil!!” Junmyeon exclaimed with a loud shout from where he was talking with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongdae only cackled in reply as you and Minseok shook your heads towards the hyperactive, childlike beagle.

 

****

 

“Welcome home, fetus!!!” Chen declared as he led you through the front door of their dorm with an arm around your shoulders as you carried your rucksack and duffel bag. He led you to the very end of the hallway, to a large room which was a sitting room and he collapsed with you on the sofa, his arm still wrapped around your shoulders. You watched as Minseok and Junmyeon also sat with you both on the sofa opposite, collapsing against the smooth leather in relief after a long day of dancing. You heard the others pottering and wandering through the dorms as well.

Your eyes swept the living room curiously. There were two large, black leather sofas and two armchairs that looked well-worn and used and very comfortable from where you were sat on the bigger of the two sofas. The room was very messy, there were stray socks, sweet wrappers, mouldy bananas, food bowls on the coffee table who’s surface looked stained and crusty, as if it hadn’t been cleaned in weeks. The white painted walls were scraped and stained with who knows what, but you really didn’t want to ask…

“You guys are so messy…” You commented dryly as you looked around with a small frown.

“That’s mostly Suho…” Jongdae quipped immediately, smirking widely at the leader’s shocked face.

“Hey!!” Junmyeon blurted out, glaring at the grinning beagle, who pulled you closer towards him.

“But you never wash your cereal bowls!!” Chen retorted, snorting in amusement at Suho’s flustered look. “I apologise, B/n-ah for the resident fossil’s bad behaviour!!” Chen said dramatically, inclining his head towards you.

“Jongdae-ah…don’t be mean to Junmyeon-ah!” You scolded with a small pout as you folded your arms, looking at Chen as he began to splutter. Suho smiled towards you gratefully.

“But!! Maknae, you’re supposed to be on my side!!” Jongdae whined, pulling away from you. You stuck your tongue out him with an amused smirk, watching as he retaliated with his tongue out. You both giggled at each other…you liked Jongdae…he’s made you laugh so much today and he was so accepting!

You all sat for a while in comfortable silence, listening to the others pottering about in the dorms. “What do you guys normally do at this time?” you asked as you sat with your duffle bag.

“Chill, relax, sleep, eat, watch TV, have showers…” Jongdae rambled, listing off all that he could think of.

“We normally get in quite late, so it’s going to be hectic, especially around this time because of the comeback…” Minseok interjected, looking up from his phone to smile up at you. You smiled back.

“It’s going to be hell for you for a while, fetus…” Chen muttered darkly, looking down at you to grin evilly. You shuddered as you turned towards him, meeting his eyes.

“Don’t scare him off before he’s even started, Jongdae-ah…” Minseok said in a clipped tone, as he sternly looked at Jongdae, who smirked, completely ignoring the elder’s warning.

“Oh, I’ll give you the grand tour, come on!” Jongdae announced suddenly, not giving you a chance to reply as he roughly pulled you up, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You both wandered into the hallway and then you went into a room immediately to the right. It was a small dining room, with a long, wooden table, there was a small balcony and long, cream curtains which framed the windows. There was a fruit bowl in the centre of the table, the fruit was quite manky and some of it was gathering a lot of mould and the table cloth was crumpled and stained…they were so messy!!! Do exo not clean?? Were they allergic to cleaning and having a tidy space?? You didn’t know how you’ll be able to survive here…

“Here’s the dining room!! Where we all eat and stuff…” Jongdae said with a flourish and a smile as he led you through.

“It’s cool…umm…and messy…” you said as you wondered through. You looked around the small room and towards the balcony window which looked out over the dark, dimly lit street below.

“We don’t have time to clean at the moment! You’re making us look bad!” Jongdae whined from where he stood, gripping the back of one of the chairs, looking down at the clutter on the table. You looked away from the window and scratched your hair awkwardly.

“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed with a smile. Jongdae pouted, but he didn’t stay this way for long, soon he was happily smiling again. He was so carefree.

“Apology only half accepted! Let’s continue with the tour!” Chen exclaimed.

 _“Only half accepted?!”_   you spluttered, watching as Jongdae chortled loudly.

“Come on B/n-ah! There’s still more rooms to see!” Chen encouraged as he took your arm, dragging you out roughly and down the hall.

“This is my room!! I share it with Yixing…” Chen announced as he pushed open his door, flicking on the switch, and the room was immediately bathed in light. The room was small, there was a bunk bed against the wall, the covers were messed up and looked slept in from the previous night. There was a large wardrobe and a dresser, where the drawers were open, clothes spilling out from them and onto the floor: socks, underwear, shirts, trousers were scattered around the place. There were sweet wrappers under the bed and the curtains were open, revealing the dim, evening light from outside.

There were posters around the room of women in various states of undress, you blushed as Chen dragged you through. You quickly averted your eyes when you caught sight of a sexy calendar hung up on the wall above the dresser of a woman about to take off her jeans, revealing the plump, smooth flesh of her bottom and some of her upper thigh as she bent over with a delicate curve of her back, revealing her white laced underwear. She was looking out at the viewer with a suggestive, knowing smirk as she bit her lip, her eyes were hooded and darkly seductive. She was a beautiful, foreign, tanned, brunette lady, and you could see her side boob, she wasn’t wearing a bra…

You tried to supress your blush as best as you could…and you just hoped that Jongdae didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. “My bed’s the top bunk, Yixing is on the bottom…he’s the messiest out of the two of us…” Chen said quickly with a small chuckle as he gestured to the bunk beds. You nodded towards him, trying to keep your eyes away from the suggestive pictures, but there were so many of them!

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Yixing asked suddenly as he leant against the doorway, his bare chest was on show, and luckily, he had some sweats on. You averted your eyes immediately away from his chest. Yixing unwrapped a plush, sodden towel from around his damp hair, his face was flushed as he smiled widely at you with a small nod in greeting. You nodded back in return with a small, shaky smile. You really hoped that your blush wasn’t obvious and that Yixing hadn’t noticed anything…

“I’m giving him the grand tour!!” Chen exclaimed, arms out around him. You facepalmed at his cringiness.

“B/n-ah, your face is so red!” Yixing commented suddenly as he came into the room, towel drying his hair as he walked towards the two of you. You tensed as he looked down at you, his eyes examining your face in interest…You really hoped that he didn’t notice how soft you were…you looked away from his intense gaze…and it didn't help that his chest that was right in your face!!

“N-no…I’m fine…it’s quite warm in here…” You said deeply, coughing into a fist, looking determinedly at the laminate which was covered in socks and discarded clothes.

Suddenly, Chen clapped a hand down hard onto your back, as he came to a realisation as to why you were blushing so hard: “Calm down! They’re only a couple of sexy pictures! It’s like you haven’t seen a woman before…” Chen laughed uproariously. Yixing joined in as he walked towards their dresser, retrieving a black shirt.

“Hyung!” You scolded him, hitting his bicep repeatedly in annoyance as he kept on laughing at you.

“I’m sorry…but your face!!!” Jongdae wheezed as he pointed at your still very flushed and tomato red face. You glared at him as you watched him slowly calm himself down.

You swept an eye over their room, nibbling your lip: “Hyung, why do you have pictures like that?” you asked him measuredly, averting your gaze from Jongdae and Yixing as they turned to look at you.

“A man gets lonely…and if you think this is bad…wait until you see Baekhyun’s stash…” Jongdae said carefully, casting a look at Yixing who smirked knowingly. You looked up between the two exo members, having seen the exchange. Your blush deepened… _Were the whole of exo major perverts?? Where you now living amongst perverted, sexually frustrated male idols???_

“Don’t even dare, Jongdae-ah…this guy will probably die of embarrassment if he clapped eyes on those dirty things…I didn’t even know Baekhyun was into that stuff until recently…” Yixing said with a loud laugh. Jongdae laughed with him at the look of utter shock on your face.

“What?!” you exclaimed loudly in shock, gripping your head with both hands, flabbergasted with what you had just heard. Your voice seemed to reverberate throughout the whole dorm. _What was that supposed to mean??…_ you weren’t sure if you wanted to know…

“But that’s for another day! Come on, fetus…let’s go! Xing come with us!” Jongdae bellowed as soon as Yixing’s gleaming, taut chest was tucked away under a black shirt, he turned to you both with a smile and a nod. You were now blushing even harder as they led you out of their room, both exo members escorted you down the hallway to the next room.

 

 _If only they knew…_ you sighed internally, trying to calm your blush.

 

“Hyung, is it really okay to go into their rooms like this?” You asked, looking up at Jongdae who cackled, looking down at you.

“Sure, it is!” he said loudly, shaking his head at your question as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

“Okay then…” you trailed off. You had now successfully pushed away your furious blush.

Chen stopped outside a door suddenly: “Here we go…the old maknae and the fossil’s room…” Chen chuckled, grabbing your arm, he led you through, Yixing followed behind you both. You all observed from the doorway. Yixing switched on the light, and what immediately struck you was that there were tons of clothes everywhere, all folded and gathering dust, there were two single beds, one of the beds was made but the other was quite messy. There was a small desk with a desktop and some books, there was a wardrobe and it was open, stocked full of clothes. There was a small poster of Miranda Kerr just above the bed nearest to you, this bed was neatly made, there were some sweet wrappers poking out from beneath this bed.

Chen walked into the room, leaning against the wall as his eyes swept over the room lazily: “The fossil hates putting his clothes away…so they just sit there because the old maknae can’t be bothered either…even though he complains all the time about it…he’s such a lazy surplus maknae…” Chen said with a small smirk and a chuckle.

“Who likes Miranda Kerr?” You asked with an amused smirk, pointing to the poster.

“That’s Sehun. Miranda Kerr is his idol…I wouldn’t be surprised if he worshipped it every night before bed…” Yixing piped up from beside you. You looked up at him, laughing into your palm.

“Yixing!” you giggled, slapping his arm.

“What?? I’m serious…he loves that woman…” Yixing said with a small smirk down at you. He thought back to all the memories where Sehun had babbled to him about the famous woman, talking about everything that she did, photoshoots she had, parties she attended, fashion brands whom she had modelled for. Sehun even admitted to stalking her social media.

“I’m surprised that Miranda Kerr herself hasn’t filed a restraining order against him…” Jongdae said thoughtfully with a loud, booming cackle at the thought of the noodle like Sehun being arrested if he even got within a couple of metres of the famous woman. Jongdae’s loud laugh made you jump in surprise.

“Jongdae-ah…isn’t that a bit too far? Isn’t it just an innocent infatuation…?” you asked carefully, with an amused smirk at the new information that the scary former maknae had a weakness…it was quite comical…

“More like obsession…” Jongdae jeered with a small smirk, folding his arms and leaning against the wall just by the door as his eyes swept over the room.

“It’s so messy…probably the messiest room I’ve seen…” you noted after a while of the three of you just looking into the room.

Chen scoffed, shaking his head as he folded his arms. You looked up at him inquiringly with a delicate eyebrow raised. “This is nothing. You haven’t seen Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s pig sty yet…compared to theirs, the fossil and the old maknae’s room is spotless…” Chen asserted confidently, pushing himself off the wall and turning to you.

“No way…” you breathed, eyes widening…Sehun and Junmyeon’s room was terribly messy and so untidy, not even the Produce 101 contestants were this disorganised…and you couldn’t believe that there was a room even messier than the one you were standing in right now…You looked at both Yixing and Chen with wide eyes for confirmation, they both nodded solemnly with small shivers.

“Yes way…I’ll show you…” Chen smirked, waving you along to follow him. You did so reluctantly, Yixing followed you. You didn’t think that Baekhyun or Chanyeol would appreciate it if they knew that you were in their room, from their hostility today…they made it clear that they really didn’t like you.

Nevertheless, you followed Jongdae as he braced himself outside a door, there were a couple of stickers stuck to the white painted wood. After a closer examination, they were in fact little stickers of Baekhyun…they must be exo stickers, it was a cartoon caricature of him…you suppressed a scoff at how vain you had to be to stick a sticker of yourself on your own door…There was even a small sticker of Sehun there…but his legs were ripped off…so it was just a body…stuck to a door…you couldn’t help but grin at how strange this was…You kind of wanted to know the story of how the sticker Sehun had lost his legs

“Are you ready? As a disclaimer, you cannot unsee this…” Chen said turning to you, watching you carefully. Yixing also turned to look down at you.

“Okay…” you said slowly, ripping your eyes from the cartoon Baekhyun who was grinning widely at you, so different from the real Baekhyun from today who was glaring and scowling so meanly.

“What you see may shock you…” Chen continued, gulping hard as his hand neared the doorknob.

“Okay…” you said, now getting slightly impatient and your curiosity piquing at how dirty Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room really was…it must be very dirty from how Chen was acting…or was he just overreacting? You still couldn’t believe that there was a room much dirtier than Suho and Sehun’s landfill.

“You may get lightheaded, internal bleeding, muscle cramps…” Chen said seriously, listing each side effect in turn on his hand. You huffed loudly, crossing your arms as you tapped a foot.

“Hyung! Stop being so dramatic!” you hissed, glaring at him with a small smile when his eyes averted down to yours.

“I was warning you!! You really do not understand the seriousness of this!! Now, let’s go in!” Chen said with a huff and a sigh, but still he grinned down at you. You all turned towards the sticker decorated door.

Chen opened the door, and immediately a loud shout of protest issued from inside. You and Yixing tried to look around Chen, but it was completely dark in there except for a small blue light, and there was such a terrible smell in there…it smelt like something had died and it was slowly festering away!!…You held your nose, turning away to avoid retching up your guts.

“Ah!! Jongdae!! Knock first!!” Baekhyun shouted from within. He sounded panicked, there was a sound of shuffling blankets. Jongdae quickly shut the door, face blank.

“Um…what happened…?” you asked slowly after a moment. Luckily, you were able to get the terribly disgusting smell out of your nostrils. You looked up at Jongdae and your eyes widened because his face looked so blank…like there was no expression…it looked so unnatural on his face…

“You don’t want to know…” Chen whispered, looking towards the door and shivering. He darted a knowing look at Yixing who turned away quickly with a badly concealed tremble. You noticed the strange exchange.

“Are you alright?” you asked tentatively, looking between the two unusually silent members.

“We will be soon…anyway…let’s go to Jongin and Soozilla’s room…just down here, on your right…” Chen said, immediately bringing himself out of his thoughts with a loud clap and a smirk as he stared down at you. But you weren't convinced.

You watched as Yixing and Chen seemed to have retreated back into their thoughts again as you ambled down the hallway…whatever Baekhyun was doing in there…it must have been quite terrifying or traumatising…you were curious...

“You’re not alright, are you?” you said as you stopped, watching as they had only just noticed that you were not walking with them, they walked back towards you.

“No…no, I’m not…and please don’t ask what I saw because even I am at a loss for words…” Chen said quietly, eyes avoiding Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s door.

“Okay then…” you conceded, slightly scared and curious as to what Baekhyun was doing in there…

Jongdae seemed to cheer up again when he reached Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room. Carefully, Chen opened the door and switched on the light. The three of you stood in the doorway…this room was very nice and clean, and so well organised. There was a place for everything, the beds were neatly made, the laminate was nicely vacuumed and shiny, and there was a faint smell of vanilla floor cleaner. There were no clothes strewn everywhere, there were no sweet wrappers or rotting fruits, no posters of half-naked women…you were glad about that. You breathed a mental sigh of relief that not all your new band members were horny, pent up men on the outset…

“This is so clean!!” you said with a happy smile…at least some of them were…

“This doesn’t compare with Seok’s room…he’s our resident clean freak here…” Chen said with a small laugh.

“I think you’re rooming with him too…he has a spare bed, and I’m sure he won’t mind…” Yixing said kindly, turning towards you.

“Oh, okay!” you smiled, as Jongdae led you to the last room, the door had a large sign: “Knock before entering!!” In harsh red letters. Jongdae knocked as instructed.

“Come in!” Minseok called from within. Jongdae smiled and walked through, you and Yixing followed, you gasped at how unbelievably tidy it was. You scanned the room as you walked through, Yixing closed the door behind you. There was hardly anything in the room, there were two beds, a wardrobe and a chest of white drawers, there were some posters near Minseok’s bed, and after a closer look none of them had women in them, instead they were of very fancy and beautiful cars. The pure, white curtains were free of dust or any sort of dirt, the laminate floor beneath you gleamed and sparkled in the light of the room, and again, like in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room there was a faint smell of vanilla scented floor cleaner.

“Seok, can fetus room with you?” Chen asked immediately as he plonked down on Minseok’s bed beside him.

You looked towards Minseok who put his phone down on his bed: “Of course!” Minseok beamed.

“Thanks, Hyung!” you smiled, standing in the centre of the room.

“We need to continue with the tour! Come with us, Seok!” Jongdae said loudly suddenly, jumping off the bed. Minseok smiled and joined you, Jongdae and Yixing as you all exited the room and into the hallway.

You looked up suddenly, down the hall as Sehun and Jongin shared a small laugh as they emerged from the bathroom together, towels wrapped dangerously low around their waists. You froze and looked at Jongdae wide eyed.

“You guys shower together?!” You exclaimed VERY loudly, as Jongin and Sehun passed by the four of you. Sehun particularly glared hard at your noisy outburst whilst Jongin threw a curious glance and a frown towards you. You were such a strange boy, Jongin thought. You willed your eyes to stay away from their gleaming, exposed chests…this is something that you’d have to get used to whilst living here with them…remembering Daniel’s words about acting calm and natural you carefully controlled your blush.

Jongdae turned to you with a laugh: “Duh of course!!! We’re very environmentally cautious here in exo! We like saving water!!” Jongdae said as he clapped a hand onto your back hard, causing you to stumble unsteadily on the slippery laminate. You watched as Jongin and Sehun went to their respected rooms. You then looked away from the three exo members, trying to gather your thoughts.

 

 _What the hell…they all shower together…you need to be careful, Y/n…_ you thought internally

 

“We’re all boys here, so it’s fine! We don’t judge…” Yixing said sweetly, thinking that your discomfort was due to you being self-conscious. He sidled beside you and smiled gently, a comforting hand on your back. You looked towards him and nodded.

 

 _If only they knew that it’s not all boys here…_ you thought with a small hum

 

Jongdae had stopped laughing, but he was still smirking as he looked down at you: “But…beware of Baekhyun, he likes to stare at our dicks when he showers with us. He ranks them all but I won’t let him look at yours because you’re way too young…” Jongdae continued seriously. Your eyes widened, and you blushed as red as a tomato.

 

 _WHAT????_ You shrieked internally

 

“Jongdae-ah…” Minseok said carefully, watching as the hyperactive member chuckled loudly at the look of absolute, flustered shock on your face, as you tried to articulate a full sentence. You were just stood there babbling idiotically to yourself.

 

 _Note to self: Do NOT accept an invitation to have a shower with Baekhyun at all costs!_ You screamed internally.

 

But it’s unlikely that he would ask you from how he’s been glaring and ignoring you all day…you vaguely wondered what you had done to make him abhor you…you’ve only just met him today…and you wondered what his and Chanyeol’s problem was…

“Jongdae-ah...that’s a bit too much for one night, we don’t want to scare him off…” Yixing said softly, as they all laughed at your tomato face.

“You’re right!! Let’s continue!” Jongdae said, grabbing your arm he dragged you down the hall. Minseok and Yixing followed the two of you with wide and amused smirks on their faces, they’ve never met someone like you... You all entered the kitchen, you saw that Chanyeol was whispering into Kyungsoo’s ear furiously, as the younger stood at the stove. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be reacting to Chanyeol’s words, he was ignoring him completely.

“This is a kitchen!!” Chen exclaimed abruptly, his arms were held out around him as he gestured with an overly dramatic flourish to the sweet, little kitchen. Jongdae had a childlike smile on his face as he turned around in the room.

“I know what a kitchen is, hyung!” You said dryly as you folded your arms, but still you smiled at his happiness.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned to the door way immediately at the sound of you and Jongdae. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he quickly looked towards the stove, stirring something in a boiling pan. However, Chanyeol glared, pushing past the four of you and out of the kitchen with a stomp and a huff.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jongdae muttered, looking after Chanyeol down the hallway. You all looked down the hallway, watching Chanyeol’s large, giant like self as he stomped loudly on the laminate and as he entered his room with a slam. And suddenly a small, girlish shriek was emitted, you jumped in surprise. Chanyeol staggered out of his room soon after, looking shocked and wide eyed and very flustered as he clutched his heart to his chest. Chanyeol looked down the hallway towards the four of you, glancing at Chen who shared a knowing look.

“Don’t ask…I saw it too…” Chen said blankly as he shivered. Chanyeol nodded slowly in shock, scratching his head of black hair as he walked away towards the sitting room.

Now, you kind of wondered what Baekhyun was doing in there…but from Chen and Chanyeol’s reactions…you weren’t sure if you even wanted to know either…

The four of you turned your attention towards the kitchen again. Kyungsoo looked away quickly, having been examining you curiously whilst you were all watching Chanyeol tumbling out of his room in fright.

Kyungsoo was cooking something delicious, you could feel your mouth salivate at the smell and your stomach rumbled hungrily, you smelt the air appreciatively. You didn’t realise how hungry you were…all that dancing must have made you incredibly hungry…

“What’s cooking?” Chen said as he dragged you towards Kyungsoo who glared at Chen as he tried to grab a chunk of meat from the sizzling and spitting pan. Kyungsoo hit him with a loud slap. Jongdae retracted his hand quickly, nursing it carefully.

“Kyungsoo, that smells amazing!!” you said happily, coming to stand beside him, and smelling the food appreciatively. Kyungsoo turned to you, watching as your eyes glazed over in hunger, he allowed a small smile to edge along one corner of his mouth, which was almost imperceptible to the sharp eye.

“Thanks, it’s kimchi spaghetti…” Kyungsoo thanked you quietly as he stirred the spaghetti in the large pan.

“Oh…I don’t think I’ve had that before…” you hummed quietly to yourself as you looked at all the contents of the pans and pots. Kyungsoo turned to you, and then just as quickly he diverted his attention back to the stove.

“Well you’re in for a treat! This is one of Kyungsoo’s signature dishes! Kyungsoo is our personal cook, he can make anything…” Jongdae piped up as he stood on Kyungsoo’s other side, trying again to swipe some delicious food from the pan, with hungry and glazed over eyes.

Kyungsoo’s eyes looked deadly suddenly as he turned to the middle beagle: “Jongdae-ah…” Kyungsoo said in warning, raising a wooden spoon threateningly towards the beagle who backed away a couple of centimetres.

“I love cooking too!!” you said happily into the kitchen, all four exo members turned to you.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo uttered, as he examined you from under his thick rimmed glasses, which were slightly misted from steam. Kyungsoo took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

You leaned on the counter, folding your arms: “I used to do all the cooking in the Produce 101 dorms with Daniel…everyone loved our dishes!!” you rambled happily as you delved into your happy memories of cooking with your friend, and the happy, satisfied grins of the trainees and their kind compliments to you both.

“Wow…such a sweet fetus…I bet they’ll miss you…” Jongdae said as he was able to successfully steal a piece of delectable, seasoned meat, quickly putting it in his mouth before Kyungsoo noticed. Jongdae moaned quietly to himself at how amazing it tasted.

“I guess…” you said with a small, sad smile. In that moment you really missed the Produce 101 dorms…even though the trainees there annoyed the hell out of you, you had so much fun with them, even making great, caring friends like Daniel and many others.

“Kyungsoo? Do you need help setting the table?” you asked suddenly, to distract yourself from your suddenly saddened thoughts.

“I can do it…” Kyungsoo murmured distractedly with a frown as he lowered the heat on the meat pan slightly, he didn’t look at you at all.

“I don’t mind, hyung! The food looks nearly ready…” you said anyway with a small smile.

“Come on, Soo…let the boy help…” Minseok said as he sidled up to you. Kyungsoo looked at Minseok carefully and then he looked towards your soft face as you smiled.

“The plates are in that cupboard, and the cutlery is in the drawer to your right…” Kyungsoo sighed, pointing to said cupboard and drawer in turn and immediately, he diverted his attention back to the stove.

“Thanks!” you beamed as you began to get out ten bowls with Yixing’s help. Jongdae took some cutlery and led you out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Minseok followed after you three, and removed the stained table cloth, and retrieving a cleaner one, which he placed on the table meticulously, smoothing out the creases carefully. When the table cloth was pressed to Minseok’s standards, the three of you placed the bowls and cutlery down on the table. You then watched as Kyungsoo ambled through with a large bowl of spaghetti, drenched in kimchi and meat, you salivated at the sight of the steaming bowl.

“Sit down, B/n-ah…” Kyungsoo said as he watched you salivating. You nodded, still in your food fixated haze as you sat down in a seat. Minseok and Jongdae sat with you on either side, Yixing sat on Jongdae’s other side.

“Jongdae-ah, call the others…” Kyungsoo said quietly as he left the dining room. Jongdae bounded up happily, the dorms seemed to shake as he told them all that dinner was ready with a loud shout, and quickly he returned to his seat beside you with a wide kitty smirk. Kyungsoo entered the room again with drinking glasses and a large bottle of water.

You watched as they all trickled through. You looked away, down at your plate when you caught Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s glares as they sat far away from you, they were both whispering again. You sighed quietly, and then you jumped when Kyungsoo leaned towards you to serve some spaghetti in your bowl. You watched the gorgeously smelling food as it settled in the bowl, warming your face.

“Thank you, hyung!” You thanked him, looking up at him with a sweet smile. Kyungsoo was caught off guard, his eyes widened as he examined how unusually soft you were.

“You're welcome…” Kyungsoo murmured after a while as he gulped and began to serve Jongdae.

As soon as Kyungsoo had finished serving everyone, you all began to eat hungrily. All of you were starving after hours of exhausting practice…you knew that your legs and your arms would be aching like hell tomorrow…

“Kyungsoo, this tastes so good!” You blurted out suddenly. Your eyes were wide as you turned to stare at the silent man who jumped at your comment. You noticed a small smile as it traversed across his lips. Kyungsoo turned to you, eyes wide as he scanned your grinning face with your mouth full of the tasty food. He couldn’t help but notice how delicate and _soft_ your face was…

“You’re welcome B/n-ah.” Kyungsoo replied, his eyes still fixed on your happy face. The table was quiet as everyone stared. Kyungsoo has never smiled like that before… Kyungsoo was so happy that at least someone here actually took the time to appreciate and tell him that they liked his cooking! You were certainly a strange seventeen-year-old boy…you seemed too polite…Kyungsoo pursed his lips as he ate, looking at you curiously.

You were oblivious to the change in atmosphere as you stuffed your mouth with food, groaning at the burst of flavour. You didn’t notice Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the other members raise their eyebrows at Kyungsoo as they stared wide eyed at him. Kyungsoo just shrugged indifferently, continuing to eat, ignoring their incredulous gazes.

There was only small talk at the table, Junmyeon would ask you more questions about yourself to which you replied fully with smiles, as Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing would also join in happily. You tried to ignore Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s glares, you didn’t understand why they were being like this…you really didn’t know what you did to them…but you put them out of your mind…those two were obviously insufferable asshats.

“Hyung, may I have seconds?” you asked Kyungsoo sweetly after a while. The training had drained you so much, you hadn’t worked this hard even in the produce 101 stages…exo were definitely the real deal. Kyungsoo turned to you, his brow furrowed. You were unlike anyone he’d ever met. He then nodded, as you whooped and served yourself some more. Chen patted your hair, you tensed at the feel of his fingertips as they swirled in your hair. Sehun glared at you, annoyed that some of his hyungs seemed so invested with you…when you’ve only just joined them today! What was so special about you??

“You need all the food you can get, you’re way too small. You’ll need to grow into a big and strong man…” Chen announced loudly to the whole table and to prove his point he squished your arm with a hand, noticing how thin your arms were. All their eyes were diverted to the smooth flesh of your upper arm, exposed by your short sleeved, baggy black shirt. You squeaked, whipping your arm away quickly.

“Hyung stop it! That really hurt…” you grumbled as you rubbed the place that he had pinched but you flashed him a smile anyway so that he knew that you weren’t angry.

Chen laughed happily. “You’re so fun!! Unlike Sehun…he’s so boring!” Chen said as he violently shook your shoulders, causing you to nearly choke on your mouthful. You looked towards the now very angry noodle who was gritting his teeth hard as he stared darkly and malevolently at you and Chen, his white fist gripping his fork hard.

After dinner, everyone had left the table to do their own things. You were still finishing your dinner alone at the table, you always took a while to eat and you liked to eat a lot. Kyungsoo gathered everyone’s discarded plates as you sat. “Hyung! I’ll help!” You said as soon as you had finished your last mouthful. You stood, beginning to gather the plates.

Kyungsoo paused and looked at you. “You don’t have to B/n…” Kyungsoo said carefully, regarding you from behind his thick framed glasses. You laughed, causing Kyungsoo to raise a brow, holding the dirtied plates carefully towards himself. You really were strange for a boy of seventeen…you were almost _too_ gentle…

“I want to repay you for the delicious meal.” you said smiling widely, as you took the plates you had already gathered out of the dining room. Kyungsoo watched you leave, hearing as you entered the kitchen, he then trailed after you.

Kyungsoo watched as you began to wash the plates in the sink, your arms were soon covered in suds as you washed. Kyungsoo stood beside you and began wiping the plates dry as you placed them on the draining board.

“B/n-ah, do you want to settle in to our room?” Minseok asked from the doorway, watching as you placed the last of the gleaming dishes on the drying rack and removing the yellow dish gloves

“Oh, sure hyung!” you beamed and then nodding towards Kyungsoo you followed Minseok out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his room.

Jongdae and Junmyeon joined you and Minseok after their shower together, thankfully they had gotten dressed. Junmyeon slung an arm over your shoulder as you walked. You caught sight of Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were standing in the entrance of the living room, they were watching you carefully. You gave them a small friendly smile but they glared harder, beginning to whisper. You frowned and looked away quickly with a small jolt…those two were scary…and mean…you decided to avoid them…

The four of you entered what was now yours and Minseok’s room. Minseok turned towards you immediately, crossing his arms and suddenly he became very serious…he looked a bit scary in that moment, you gulped as you looked up at him: “Okay, if you’re going to be rooming with me…you need to be absolutely clean. I will _not_ tolerate sweet wrappers, rotten fruit, dirty clothes. Laundry must be taken out daily, bed made daily, sheets changed every week. We can take turns to vacuum once a week and wash the curtains once a month…and then-”

“Seok! He’s a boy! He doesn’t want to do cleaning!!” Jongdae groaned loudly, cutting off Minseok, who glared hard. Jongdae slapped your shoulder as he came to stand beside you.

“Actually, I don’t mind…it’s nice to have a hyung who likes to keep clean…the guys at Produce 101 were very messy…” you said carefully, looking around at the three exo members.

Minseok gave Jongdae an ‘I told you so’ look. “Good boy…I’ll get you a duvet cover…” Minseok said as he ruffled your hair. You laughed up at him, making your laugh deep, he smiled down at you and left the room…

“You’re so polite, B/n-ah…” Junmyeon said as he settled on Minseok’s bed, looking up at you with a small, intriguing smile. Jongdae nodded in agreement as he too came to sit on Minseok’s nicely pressed duvet, there was a very beautiful wolf comforter on the bed that looked impossibly soft.

“Thanks, Hyung…” you smiled as you looked towards the door, watching as Minseok came back with a duvet and pillows and a duvet cover. You thanked him and began to make your bed carefully. Jongdae and Junmyeon said their goodbyes and exited the room, you could hear them talking loudly as they walked away down the hall.

“I’m gonna take a shower…okay?” Minseok said, as he hung by the door with a towel.

“Sure Hyung! Go ahead!” You said happily with a small wave of your hand. You watched as Minseok smiled, closing the door behind him. You sighed, looking down at your now nicely made bed. You walked to your rucksack, taking out your phone. You decided to use this time to call your mother whilst Minseok was busy in the shower.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was walking down the hall, having finished drying and putting away all the dishes, he was about to head to the living room to see the others who were all gathered there. As he passed your door, he heard a soft, high giggle. Kyungsoo stopped.

 

 _What was that??_ He thought curiously.

 

Kyungsoo looked towards Minseok’s door with an inquiring eyebrow, the door was slightly ajar. He peeked into the room, adjusting his thick rimmed glasses as he locked eyes with your form. Your back was to him as you sat on your bed. You seemed to be on the phone, you were nodding slowly, the colours of your cropped brown hair seemed to shimmer in the yellow light of the room. Kyungsoo was about to leave, feeling slightly weirded out that he was watching you like this…there was nothing out of the ordinary here…until he heard your voice, more specifically _how_ you were speaking…

Your low, husky tone had gone…instead it was more high-pitched and gentle…Kyungsoo’s mind whirred as he listened, bracing himself against the doorway as he peered through. He knew this was wrong, but he felt that this was important…

“Yes, Mum I’m fine, yeah…they’re very nice…some of them were mean though…” You said happily, giggling into your hand, which looked _very_ out of character for a guy…Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as you nodded thoughtfully to whatever your mother was telling you.

“I’m always careful…” You said with a small laugh, Kyungsoo’s suspicions increased…

 

 _What does B/n mean by that? What does he have to be careful of?_  Kyungsoo thought, leaning closer, furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes were fixed on your unaware form as you ran a small…slender…delicate…hand through your short, cropped hair.

 

“No, they haven’t suspected that I’m a girl…” You said with a smile in your voice suddenly.

Kyungsoo nearly had a heart attack. He stared wide eyed at you, unable to move or speak…he knew that something was up... He felt like he had heard enough, so he withdrew from the door, his heart was pounding hard in his chest…he knew that you seemed too different…even though you had just joined them today…He didn’t think that he could look you in the eye after what he had just heard…Kyungsoo felt a small blush blossom across his cheeks at the thought of a girl living among them…this was _incredibly_ dangerous…He couldn’t believe that someone would willingly do such a thing…

However, he was determined to keep your secret and protect you from the other members…because Kyungsoo knew that if they were to find out…they could do anything…and he didn’t want to know what they would do, and he really did not want to find out…Kyungsoo vowed that he wouldn’t let that happen at all! He wanted to protect you…and suddenly you had gained some of his respect…were you brave or were you just plain stupid for disguising yourself as a boy and becoming the tenth member of exo…an influential all male boy band? Kyungsoo couldn’t decide which one…but you interested him, you suddenly seemed less of a threat…

Kyungsoo saw that you seemed to be wrapping up your conversation with your mother, so he carefully, without a sound, peeled himself away from your door. He straightened his glasses and reordered his thoughts, trying to calm himself as he walked down the dark hallway, towards his original destination; the living room…Kyungsoo didn’t think that he was ready to confront you yet…he didn’t want to shock and panic you by telling you what he had heard…it was your first day with them…Kyungsoo shook his head, wiping his sweaty palms on his sweats as he entered the living room, completely ignoring Chanyeol’s annoying whines as he complained to them all about you for the millionth time today.

“Soo? Are you okay?” Jongin asked tiredly as Kyungsoo settled beside him on the sofa. All their eyes flitted towards the quiet member, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Y-yes…” Kyungsoo stuttered, clearing his throat. He tried to distract himself from the news that you were a girl…but…he couldn’t believe it…They all looked at him curiously, however they decided to let this go, as their eyes all swivelled towards the television again. Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued to whine together about you being a nuisance and a burden on them all, whilst Sehun would interject with a derisive comment about how irritating you were every so often…

Kyungsoo was annoyed at them all for being so rude like this…they had only just met you today…and they were talking about you so horribly…Kyungsoo felt a greater desire swirl deep within him to protect you from them all…

 

Meanwhile, you listened as your Mum reassured you for the millionth time that all was going to be okay. You smiled: “Okay, thanks so much, Mum…I love you…” You said into the phone, you disconnected the call, placing the phone on the small bedside table. You smiled at the wall, happy with your mother’s comforting and kind words about your situation. She was right…you could definitely do this!! There was nothing to lose! And so far, you’ve been able to keep your secret safe!! You smiled happily, but it was only the first day…you still needed to keep your guard up so that you could survive in exo and truly convince them that you were male…

 

 _Maybe, this’ll turn out easier than I thought…_ You thought, with a small smile.

 

You hopped up from your nicely made bed, straightening it out because it had crinkled where you had been sitting on it. You walked to your duffel bag and you began to place your boy clothes in a chest of drawers that Minseok had cleared his clothes from for you. He had put all his garments in the wardrobe so that you both had a separate place to keep each of your clothes.

You made sure that your clothes were all folded neatly like Minseok wanted. You thought that this was a bit too much, however you wanted to make your new roommate happy. You made sure to hide your feminine products under your bed, far away from view in a small, white bag. You had bought quite a lot to last a long time…

The door opened suddenly and a topless Minseok came in, fresh from the shower. You quickly creeped out from under the bed and straightened up, you flattened down your hair. You watched as he turned to shut the door, the taut muscles in his back and his arms rippled with the movement. He smelled of English strawberries…You blushed lightly, quickly looking away and going over to your dresser and back to folding your shirts, you hoped that he didn’t notice your longer than a second stare. You had to cope with looking at glistening, bare chests in Produce 101…You just needed to be calm…not think much of it like Daniel said…this was no different…

 

 _Keep calm Y/n…act natural…they think you’re a boy, you can’t go around blushing at every bare chest that you see!!_   You told yourself internally.

 

“B/n-ah? How’s the folding going?” Minseok asked jovially, as he walked towards you. You jumped at the sound of his voice, and you were broken out of your internal rambling. Thankfully his towel was wrapped around his modesty, but that also meant that he had his gleaming, wet chest in your face. Your cheeks tinged pink as you laughed awkwardly.

“Very well…” You said slowly, smoothing down a black shirt and placing it neatly on top of another shirt in the drawer. “Hyung, put on a shirt!” you said jokingly as you turned to look up at him, his face was flushed with heat and his hair was dripping. You watched as Minseok’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he began to laugh and shake his head at your flustered state. Minseok ruffled his wet hair towards you as you squealed and put your hands up to shield your face from water droplets. He moved away with an amused chuckle and went away to put on some clothes. You looked at the wall determinedly as he unwrapped the towel. You blushed lightly, willing yourself to not turn around.

There was a knock at the door. “Can I come in, sparkly maknae?” a familiar voice crooned, you felt a smile creep onto your face. Minseok, who only had sweats on as he gestured for you to open the door. You went to the door and opened it.

“B/n-ah!! Let’s watch TV!!” Jongdae said as soon as you had opened the door for him. You raised an eyebrow, putting the last of your male underwear in the drawers and closing them.

“Hey, wait, maknae…I need to check if they’re folded okay…” Minseok said suddenly as he walked towards you. You were now very glad that he was fully dressed. You stepped away, watching as he made sure that you had folded your clothes neatly… “Good job…” he said softly after a thorough examination.

“He’s such a good boy!! Isn’t he, seok?” Jongdae beamed as he brought you hard against his chest suddenly. You struggled against him, but he just pressed you tighter towards him.

“Hyung!!” You laughed, as he looked down at you. “Shouldn’t you guys be going to bed?” you said, looking at them both.

“It’s only ten, maknae…we have our own bed times you know…” Jongdae grumbled with a small grin. Releasing you and ruffling your hair gently.

“But aren’t you all tired?” you asked curiously.

“He’s so concerned!!” Chen cooed, as he bent down to your level, beginning to pinch both cheeks, laughing at your look of total annoyance as you glared back at him.

“Shut it hyung!!” you scolded, hitting Jongdae’s bicep repeatedly.

“Come on, let’s go! Seok, are you coming?” Jongdae said with a chortle, letting go of your cheeks. He walked back towards the door, watching Minseok as he yawned behind a gentle hand.

“I’ll pass today, Jongdae-ah…I’m tired…” Minseok sighed, with a small, fatigued smile at you both.

“Okay then…” Chen hummed with a smile.

“Good night hyung!” you said sweetly towards the eldest exo member.

“Good night, B/n-ah…” Minseok smiled, he watched as you and Jongdae turned.

“Oh…and thanks for letting me room with you…” You said as an afterthought, turning back to glance at him, as he quickly looked away from his bed to regard you.

“It’s cool…” he said quietly with a smile.

“Come on, fetus…” Jongdae said, gripping your arm. You waved at Minseok who waved back at you, shutting the door.

Jongdae led you out of the room and down the dark hallway and then you emerged into the living room, it was suddenly very silent as they all turned to you and Chen. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had stopped whispering, glaring hard at you and looking especially displeased. You ignored them, you didn’t know what their issue was, but you wouldn’t concern yourself with them. You didn’t notice as Kyungsoo blushed slightly as he looked away from you and back to the TV quickly.

Jongdae seemed unaware of the strange atmosphere as he and you settled down beside Junmyeon. You were opposite the others, who seemed to be watching you carefully.

You watched the TV silently, it was some sort of trashy TV programme…you were the only one really watching it you seemed, because the others were on their phones or they were whispering maliciously like a certain two beagles who must NOT be named!! You ignored them, not giving them the satisfaction that their hostility was bothering you.

You didn’t notice as Kyungsoo seemed to be examining you curiously from where he was sat beside Jongin, who had nodded off ages ago. Kyungsoo watched your face carefully, taking note of your round, innocent eyes, your soft cheeks, your plush lips that were all definitely female and way too soft for a boy…he shook away his blush…this was so weird…he really didn’t know what to do…he really didn’t expect this…First they received a mysterious, young, tenth member, and second, this member was in fact a _girl_ in disguise…Kyungsoo was really curious as to why…Why would you do such a thing? Why not just be a female idol? Kyungsoo wanted to find out…you were intriguing…

Suddenly, the sofa dipped and bounced beside Kyungsoo and the sleeping Jongin as Chanyeol and Baekhyun got off the sofa with loud huffs of annoyance, glaring obviously at you as they walked out of the sitting room together. Kyungsoo heard their door slam in the distance, and then he turned to you, watching your eyes, they seemed sad…you had evidently noticed that some of his band members have not taken a liking to you yet…But Kyungsoo understood the two beagles and where they were coming from, they were understandably confused as to why such a young member has joined them so suddenly without their knowledge, sprung upon them almost…

But Kyungsoo felt that there were more adult ways of dealing with it, instead of glaring hatefully and whispering horribly about you when you were in the room…He felt annoyed at the two beagles…this was unlike them…but they were all usually quite tense and highly strung during the comeback era. It was a stressful time, because everything had to be perfect, and your arrival in their band has put a major spanner in the works…and not to mention that you were also not male…but the others didn’t know this, and Kyungsoo wanted to keep it that way…

Kyungsoo looked towards Sehun, who looked sour faced as he sat, his longs arms were crossed over his broad chest. Sehun was watching the TV but Kyungsoo noticed how Sehun’s eyes would flicker towards you and Chen as you interacted together, watching the two of you in unconcealed annoyance…Kyungsoo knew, that even though Sehun asserted firmly that Chen absolutely annoyed him, Sehun liked the attention that the middle beagle showered on him because Sehun liked being centre of attention at times and he liked that he was the youngest…and currently, you had taken his podium as the youngest in the group so suddenly and without warning, which shocked Sehun…

Sehun glanced towards you, Chen and Suho as you sat on the other large sofa, he watched as Suho whispered something in your ear, causing you to smile up at him and then back at the TV. He clenched a fist in his sweats pocket, he couldn’t focus on the TV anymore. Sehun didn’t want to be sitting there when his members were fawning and doting on this weird, soft looking boy…who they’ve only known for a day!! But it seemed as if you had bewitched Junmyeon, Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing…it was strange and Sehun did not like this…NOT ONE BIT!! _He_ was the maknae!! Not you!! Just yesterday, Chen wouldn’t leave him alone all throughout practice, feeding him some of his lunch, making sure that he always had a bottle of water, glomping him unexpectedly during breaks…and today…it was as if Sehun didn’t matter at all to his hyungs…because they were enraptured by you…Sehun felt hurt grip his heart and twist it painfully in his chest, _he_ was the youngest!! _He_ was the maknae!! _Not you!_

Sehun couldn’t believe how suddenly you had rocked up…it was so farfetched how much influence you had on those four so quick after meeting them…he’s been the maknae for years…and he really didn’t think that he would be ousted from the position…even though…he did get annoyed with his Hyungs…he never let him know how much he kind of…liked it…maybe he should have shown them that…but that was utterly embarrassing and very unlike the cool and unfazed Sehun!! Sehun knew that he didn’t want to stoop that low...they would all laugh and ridicule him…for weeks, maybe even years if he admitted that he liked being babied by them!!

And the words that Chen spouted on him today, calling him a ‘surplus maknae’…saying he was boring at dinner…those words stung a lot…even if Jongdae was joking…it irritated him immensely…How could you have gained Jongdae’s friendship and approval so quickly??

Sehun sighed quietly, running a pale, slender hand through his smooth, black hair as he watched you from the corner of his eye…You were weird…a bit different from other boys…you seemed effeminate…and very unlike exo’s image…you were too young to be with them!! What was that old coot who they also called their manager thinking?? Why did you have to arrive so suddenly?? You have stressed them all out, with the comeback looming over their heads menacingly, dance practice, recording the album, they would now have to redistribute lines…which would mean that he would get less…he never gets much lines any way!! This was so unfair!! He was now _very_ aggravated by your mere existence…your stupid hair, your stupid face, your stupid acrobatics and just your stupid self!! Your stupid everything!!

He was roused from his malevolent diatribe when Jongdae laughed loudly suddenly. Junmyeon joined in, poking your plush cheeks as you giggled heartily from where you sat between them.

“Hyungs!! Stop!” you exclaimed, pouting between the two of them.

“Such squidgy cheeks!!” Chen crooned. You tried to bat his fingers away, but he continued happily, smirking down at you in amusement.

Sehun gripped his fists and with anger in his system…he knew that he really couldn’t stand sitting here…watching his hyungs being all weird with another boy…that was supposed to be him in between Junmyeon and Chen right now!!…They should be poking _his_ cheeks and teasing _him_ …not this strange, soft, seventeen-year-old who they barely knew!!…How do they know that they could trust you? Chanyeol and Baekhyun were right…you were bad for exo…

Sehun stood suddenly, he felt all their eyes on him as he stormed out of the room. Sehun walked, he kind of hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that his hyungs would call out to him, asking him what was wrong, asking him to come back…

But they didn’t…Sehun stood outside his door, and waited in the dark hallway…more seconds had passed and still nothing…

 

 _Well, fuck you then!_   Sehun thought derisively, gritting his teeth as he entered his room with a rough slam.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun approach you!! and Minseok nearly has an aneurysm...

 

It was the third day of you being with exo, and still Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were being rude to you. They hadn’t spoken a word to you AT ALL.

 

 _Well, up theirs!! They’re obviously asshats!!_ You thought angrily.

 

At practice today, Sehun would ‘accidentally’ shove you or ignore you if you tried to talk to him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would snicker at you and whisper meanly from their depressing corner in the dance studio, Jongin would just blank you, it was like you didn’t exist to him. You were getting annoyed with their behaviour towards you. You just didn’t get _why_ …and you noticed how Kyungsoo seemed to be hanging around you more, he even joined you, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing at lunch yesterday, leaving Jongin and Sehun to eat together away from you all.

You noticed how Kyungsoo seemed to hover around you, he would tell Jongdae to stop hugging you roughly and he would stop Jongdae from dragging you around everywhere…You found this quite strange, however you dismissed the thought, Kyungsoo must be quite protective you thought…you liked that…and he seemed to look at you differently from the others, he treated you much more politely and carefully…hmmm…your mind never had enough time to linger on this thought though…

At practice today, Minseok, Yixing and Jongin were helping you with one of the new dances, because there was this certain move that you just weren’t getting the hang of. Jongin was a little more reluctant to help, he preferred to work on his own you had noticed. Jongin would cringe obviously when you did a wrong step, which made you frustrated. You didn’t know what Jongin’s problem was with you…and you have asked Kyungsoo about this and he said that Jongin was a quiet and shy person at heart and sometimes he finds it hard to get used to new people…you hoped that this was the case. You trusted Kyungsoo.

You groaned loudly, sweat trickling down your neck and back. You just hoped that lunchtime would come around soon…you were so exhausted and so hungry. Your muscles ached, and you needed water…it was only the third day! Produce 101 was NOTHING compared to this…

“Come on b/n, you can do it!” Minseok said encouragingly as he grabbed your slight wrist in his sweaty palm.

“You were doing so well!” Yixing said, slapping your butt, causing you to blush terribly and glare hard at him, as you gripped your butt in shock, still feeling the sting from the slap so clearly. Yixing laughed loudly at your red face…

_if he knew_ … you thought

 

You tried to calm your very obvious blush, but you just hoped that it could pass off as being flustered from dancing.

You didn’t notice how Kyungsoo glared at Yixing carefully as he spoke to Sehun, having seen Yixing’s cheeky slap. Kyungsoo gripped his water bottle, watching as you attacked Yixing weakly as he still continued to chuckle at your feeble attempts to attack him.

 

 

 _This was way too dangerous…_ Kyungsoo thought, as Sehun’s words went completely over his head.

 

“But I’m so tired and hungry…” you groaned after you had given up on attacking Yixing. You dramatically collapsed onto the floor wiping the hair out of your eyes as you breathed heavily. Yixing knelt next to you, also resting, Minseok also bent down with you both, Jongin had also joined you surprisingly and so did Kyungsoo who left Sehun to come sit beside Jongin. Kyungsoo was drinking heavily from his water, his eyes watched you carefully as you and Yixing talked together quietly. Kyungsoo thought you were being a bit too obvious at times…maybe he should tell you that he knows in order to help you? No…no he couldn’t…he didn’t know how he would approach you with it…

You giggled when Yixing began poking your sides in boredom. He chuckled with you and began tickling you hard causing you to shriek uncontrollably, causing very feminine giggles to escape from you as Yixing was literally hovering over you, laughing at your flushed face and strange giggles that sounded so weird coming from a boy. You struggled to fight Yixing off but then you heard something surprising, along with the other’s laughs, was Jongin’s who was laughing so much that he had collapsed. Jongin’s eyes watered as he looked back at you, but it was too much as he kept laughing harder at your girly squeals. Jongin never thought that a boy could ever have such feminine screams...you really were a peculiar seventeen-year-old guy…

“Yixing! Stop it!” Kyungsoo blurted out suddenly. Yixing’s head whipped towards Kyungsoo immediately and after a couple more tickles, Yixing had released you. You laid there unable to control your giggles and your flushed face as you came down from your high, eyes watering heavily. Kyungsoo really hoped that he didn’t look obvious or any of them became suspicious from his outburst, but they hadn’t seemed to have thought any of it, and he was glad, breathing an internal sigh of relief as he sipped his water…Kyungsoo felt that Yixing and Jongdae were quite rough with you…and you were so much more delicate than them…

Jongin was still laughing across from you. Kyungsoo smiled at you with a small chuckle, you really were a ray of sunshine, so different than anyone whom he’s ever met, and he could tell that his band members also liked your presence, all except Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the moment. However, Kyungsoo believed that Sehun was coming around, he had been talking to Sehun who was telling Kyungsoo how bad he felt for being rude to you. This shocked Kyungsoo, who knew that Sehun was not one to willingly say what he was feeling…He told Sehun that you were a good guy and that there was no reason for him to hate you…Kyungsoo hoped that Sehun would see sense and accept you…because he could see how Sehun’s and the two beagle’s hostility was affecting you.

When you had calmed down, you punched Yixing lightly on the shoulder as he laughed. Jongin was now sitting hunched, small chuckles still racking through his body. “Your…squeals are so girly, and your face is…so ugly when you laugh.” Jongin said but then he burst out laughing again, as he collapsed _again_.

Kyungsoo began snickering under his breath, he casted a careful look at Jongin, who didn’t seem to be suspicious of you…Kyungsoo breathed a small, relieved sigh as he drank some of his water, he was so glad that Jongin was coming around…Kyungsoo knew that he would eventually…

You froze at Jongin’s words, you looked into his face, he didn’t seem suspicious. You breathed a small sigh of relief as you allowed a wide smile to traverse across your lips, feeling happy for the first time you had been at Exo, but a bit offended that Jongin called your laughing face ugly. However, you were so happy that you had made him laugh. It was much better than him ignoring you…

“Hyung, stop laughing at me! And my face isn’t ugly!” you wailed, as you came out of your thoughts. You crawled over to Jongin and began shaking his laughing form, hitting his chest repeatedly as you giggled but this made him laugh harder, he was soon wheezing furiously on the slippery floor. You face palmed and collapsed beside the uncontrollably laughing Jongin. Chen made his way over, smirking in his feline way as he left behind a _very_ annoyed Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were doing that thing again…glaring into your soul.

“Fetus, your laughter is way too infectious.” Chen smirked as he sat beside you. “I think Jongin will be like this for ages, you know…” He said sneakily, looking at Jongin who was recovering, trying to drink some water without choking on it.

You began to hit Chen in the chest, “Hyung! You’re so mean!!” you complained, but Chen laughed at your weak attempts to attack him. He tackled you to the floor suddenly, so that he was looking down at your now very flushed face. He snickered down at you as he tickled you, just as Yixing had done causing you to laugh uproariously again, your laughing face was back and Jongin immediately spat out his water as he began to chortle noisily at your girly screams. Kyungsoo was about to tell Chen to stop tickling you, but he stopped…he didn’t want you to get suspicious if he kept telling them all to stop rough handling you…but you were much smaller and much more delicate than them. Kyungsoo was about to open his mouth-

“Everyone! It’s practice time again!” Mr Lee shouted as he entered the dance studio, smiling around at you all. “Jongdae-ah, release B/n-ah please, come on get moving!!” Mr Lee said carefully with a clap as he looked towards the two of you on the floor. Jongdae chortled as he crawled off from you and he helped you up, still laughing behind his hand at your flushed face. You hit Jongdae repeatedly as he continued to laugh. Soon enough you all began to dance again, you were doing choreography for one of the new songs in the soon to be released album for the comeback, that was looming ever closer…

 

 

****

 

Later in the day, lunch time had come around, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun had had enough of you. Your stupid girly screams, your stupid dancing, your stupid acrobatics and just everything about you was so stupid and infuriatingly irritating!! They thought that it was idiotic how Mr Lee allowed an inexperienced, new member into their already experienced and well-established group. They hated it!! What was that old coot on when he made such a decision?! Crack?! This was SO NOT ON!!!!

Chanyeol and Baekhyun hatched a plan to tell their manager what was exactly on their minds! They needed to tell him, to knock some sense into their manager’s thick skull!!

If no one else did it, then who would?? It was now or never, and it was worth a shot…

From their depressing corner, Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned away from glaring at you to nod towards each other. They both watched as Mr Lee exited the room, and immediately, the two beagles sauntered towards the door of the dance studio casually in sync, hands in pockets, chins up, acting nonchalant. They ignored Jongdae’s calls for where they were going.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol entered the hallway, they knew that at this time Mr Lee goes into the SM break room to get some cake for his lunch, and they planned to corner their manager in that room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked quickly towards the SM break room. When they approached the door, they looked through the small viewing window. They clapped eyes on their old coot of a manager as he salivated hungrily over a delectable looking Victoria sponge cake. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a determined look.

 

_It was now or never!!_

 

The two beagles entered the room, closing the door behind them. Chanyeol cleared his throat very loudly, and they watched as their manager was broken out of his cake focussed haze, he turned to them both with a small smile.

“Hey, guys…what are you doing here?” Mr Lee said conversationally, as he glanced up briefly at the beagles, and then he immediately picked up his fork, about to grab himself a bite of cake-

“We want to talk to you.” Chanyeol blurted out suddenly. The two beagles watched as Mr Lee sighed, putting down his fork on his plate with a small clink. He looked up at them carefully, eyes searching theirs.

“Really? Can’t it wait, I’m kind of busy.” Mr Lee asked, eyes darting to the delicious Victoria sponge, he could feel his tummy rumbling…he hadn’t eaten at all today, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were making this exceptionally hard for him right now…

The two beagles groaned loudly in annoyance. Baekhyun swept a hand through his bouncy, brown hair as he stepped towards the table: “No, it can’t wait, it’s very serious.” Baekhyun said carefully, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice at how difficult their idiotic manager was being.

“Okay then…fire away…” Mr Lee said after a while. He looked at the cake mournfully as it sat there untouched. Baekhyun and Chanyeol inhaled sharply as they looked at each other with determined eyes.

“Why is that weird seventeen-year-old here??” Chanyeol blurted out quickly in annoyance, crossing his arms huffily with a pout. Baekhyun internally face palmed at how silly and immature Chanyeol sounded…this was not a part of the plan!!!

“His name is B/n…be nice Chanyeol…” Mr Lee said sternly, glaring carefully at the giant who waved a large hand dismissively like he didn’t care.

“But, this is so unfair!! How could you do this to us so close to the comeback??” Baekhyun said seriously after coming out of his thoughts. He watched as Mr Lee cleared his throat, looking away from the delectable cake to look up at him soberly with a small smile.

“Well, I needed to get him before he won the competition…and I think he’s perfect, he’s really proved himself so far…” Mr Lee said carefully with a small smile…in the recesses of his mind, Mr Lee wondered what would happen if Chanyeol and Baekhyun were to find out that you were a girl…it would be immensely hilarious…but he wasn’t going to make it easy for them to find out…but Mr Lee knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be very shocked… _really_ shocked indeed…

“But it’s the third day!! How has he proved anything???” Baekhyun countered, glaring down at Mr Lee who was giggling quietly to himself about a thought unknown to the two, clueless beagles. Baekhyun and Chanyeol raised their eyebrows, obviously not impressed with the fact that their manager didn’t seem to be taking them seriously at the moment.

“Guys…please. You sound ridiculous, have you actually talked to him?” Mr Lee said after he was able to push away and compose his thoughts properly, and with great difficulty he pushed the smile off his lips, but this was so difficult, Mr Lee found this so funny!!

“No, No way!! We don’t want to talk to that weirdo…” Chanyeol exclaimed immediately, a scowl on his lips as he glared darkly down at the manager who had a ghost of a giddy smile on his lips as he looked thoughtfully down at the table.

“Hey!! I won’t have you talking about him like that!” Mr Lee said suddenly, having just registered Chanyeol’s rude words about you, glowering carefully at the tall rapper who scoffed.

“But he’s so annoying and infuriating!! He’s a burden on us all and he is bad for exo!!” Chanyeol said loudly, clenching his fists beside him. Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun for support but he just shrugged. They both looked down at the manager who sighed quietly to himself

“Guys, I really don’t want to hear it…just go eat your lunch, please…” Mr Lee said seriously and then he elicited a small giggle at the end of his sentence…he couldn’t help but imagine the looks of utter shock on Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s faces if they found out…

“What are you laughing at?? We’re serious!!” Baekhyun said loudly, beginning to get nervous. He was starting to realise that he and Chanyeol really didn’t have an argument at all…there was really no point in trying to convince their manager to kick you out of exo…Baekhyun looked towards Chanyeol who was trying to resist the urge to punch something in anger.

 

 _So oblivious…if only they knew!!_ Mr Lee cackled evilly to himself.

 

You walked out of the dance studio to get your orange juice from the SM break room. You were about to enter and then you heard Chanyeol say your name. You stopped, listening from outside, the door was partly ajar. You could see Mr Lee sat at the table, looking annoyed and slightly amused as he sat with a fluffy Victoria sponge cake, left uneaten as it sat innocently, waiting to be ingested. It looked like Baekhyun and Chanyeol were complaining about you… _again_ …

“What does he have that can make us better? He’s just a young kid, he doesn’t fit our image. He’s way too wimpy…He’s not right for us!!” Baekhyun exclaimed, running a hand through his sweaty, bouncy, brown hair huffily.

“And he’s so annoying like a baby! We were doing fine with just the nine of us! Why did you have to bring him in?” Chanyeol whined as he gritted his teeth, his large hands curled around the back of one of the plastic chairs around the table.

“Because I wanted to expand the group, and I wanted B/n there because he really stood out to CEO Lee Sooman and I…” Mr Lee explained fluidly, looking away from the two flustered beagles to finally use his fork to cut a piece of delicious Victoria sponge, placing it in his mouth, he sighed at the delicious taste.

“Guys…this is such a gorgeous cake…” Mr Lee said, gesturing with love to the beautiful cake, the jam was oozing out deliciously from between the cakey layers.

“Hey!! Stop trying to change the subject!” Baekhyun said with a whine, crossing his arms and glaring down at the poor, innocent cake that was occupying their manager’s attention.

“But, you could’ve put him in another group!! This is so unfair! We have to work and reshuffle around him! He’s a shit dancer, like he still hasn’t learnt the dances. It’s crazy and I can’t believe that you even let him in!! He’s bad for exo!!” Chanyeol seemed to scream. He was flustered and wide eyed as his hands gestured wildly around the room.

“Chanyeol…please don’t question me or my decisions. I know that my decision to expand the group and recruit someone slightly younger was for the best. It will make the group younger, attract more girls…” Mr Lee said firmly, placing another bite of Victoria sponge into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He watched as the two beagles digested his words. “I mean…you guys are getting old now…” Mr Lee hummed as an afterthought, a wide smile threatening to split across his face at the looks of utter shock and annoyance on their faces as they turned to him in anger.

“Hey!!” They both blurted out simultaneously whilst pouting, glaring hard at the infuriating old coot who was also their manager.

“Just joking boys…I won’t have any of your words, I want you to be nice okay? B/n is a good kid and he’s sticking around indefinitely, so get used to him alright? You all need to work together to accommodate him and your attitude is really not helping at the moment…” Mr Lee said calmly, continuing to eat his cake. It was silent as Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood, looking down at the floor with glares.

Mr Lee looked up suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw you near the gap of the door…he really hoped that you hadn’t heard Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s words…

“B/n-ah? Are you okay?” Mr Lee asked softly. This had garnered the attentions of the two beagles, their heads whipped towards you, seeing your sad gaze as you opened the door a fraction more.

They all watched as you walked through. They could see how sad you looked as you coughed awkwardly and they knew from how you looked that you had definitely heard them.

“I…I forgot my orange juice…” you stammered awkwardly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t look at you as you went over to the fridge to get your juice. It was horribly quiet as you walked out of the room quickly, really needing space.

You could feel hot tears burning the backs of your eyeballs as you walked, orange juice in hand. You walked towards the back entrance of the SM building…you were in the rear carpark…you felt the tears fall quickly. You sobbed wistfully into a hand, collapsing on the steps. You didn’t even attempt to quieten yourself, you didn’t care…You were so exhausted and tired from practices…and you tried so hard to get them to like you…yet still some of them really didn’t like you…

 

_Maybe you were wrong…it wasn’t getting easier_

 

“B/n-ah? Are you alright?” a voice asked from behind you. You sighed, wiping your eyes with a hand as you gulped and sniffled wetly. You turned, seeing Kyungsoo hanging in the entrance of the fire exit. He looked worried and his eyes widened at the sight of your glassy, red eyes and flushed cheeks from crying.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked concernedly as he carefully walked down the steps, sitting beside you. He watched as you turned away from him, wiping away the rest of your tears. You felt so embarrassed and so done with all of exo.

“B/n-ah…you can tell me…” Kyungsoo said softly after a while, as you sniffled into your hand.

“Stupid Chanyeol and Baekhyun…” you mumbled and then you felt angry and upset tears fall again at the memory of their words…you really didn’t understand why they had a problem…

“What did they do?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at you wide eyed. Kyungsoo felt anger grip him, he was so annoyed with the two beagles, he couldn’t believe how uncharacteristically they were acting…It’s been three days already and they hadn’t even introduced themselves to you…and Kyungsoo felt even angrier at the fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun unknowingly caused a girl to cry…when you were currently trying to fit in as a boy in a boy band…You were obviously finding it difficult to settle in with them all…and it wasn’t helping that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were being so utterly crude towards you.

“They were complaining about me to Mr Lee…” you explained, and then you gulped wetly, wiping your tear stained hands on your sweats. “But, I really don’t get why they don’t like me…am I really that bad? I mean, I’ve tried to be nice…” you continued, looking down at your trainers as you sat there. You scuffed your trainer on the concrete step, watching a small plume of dust as it curled up towards you at the movement.

Kyungsoo sighed from beside you, he carefully pulled you towards him. You tensed at the action as his arm wrapped around your shoulder. You didn’t see as he blushed slightly because he was actually comforting a girl right now…He pushed the thought away, peeking down at you as you relaxed against him, placing your head on his shoulder lightly as you both looked out over the quiet and empty parking lot.

“It’s their problem…they’re not usually like this…” Kyungsoo murmured after a while of you both sitting there in the sweltering, summer heat.

“But why are they being so horrible?” You questioned, feeling sweat trickle down your hair as the midday sun beamed down on the both of you.

“Well…I think they might still be a bit shocked that such a young person is now in our group…that’s nothing bad on you, okay?” Kyungsoo said carefully. You felt as his fingers swirled small circles on your shoulder, you nodded against him.

It was silent after a while, you could both feel sweat trickling down your backs as you sat on the burning concrete: “Hyung?” you asked suddenly. You didn’t notice how Kyungsoo tensed at the word.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hummed as he pulled himself out of his shock, looking down at you carefully.

“Um…will Chanyeol and Baekhyun come around?” you asked timidly, looking at the small bushes in the carpark, they were stock still from the lack of breeze.

“I hope so…they will after a while…” Kyungsoo replied cautiously.

“I hope so too…” you said in response. You held your orange juice in your hands, that was starting to warm up from your sweaty palms and from the sun’s heat.

Kyungsoo glanced at his wrist watch: “B/n-ah…we need to get back, otherwise we’ll completely miss lunch…do you feel alright?”

“Yeah…I feel much better, thanks so much…” You said. Kyungsoo smiled, giving your shoulder a small squeeze, he removed his arm from around you.

You both stood slowly, and before you turned, you caught movement in a nearby bush. Your eyes met those of a small, calico cat…You smiled slightly, watching as the cat’s green, inquisitive eyes widened, still staring after you and Kyungsoo as you both made your way back through the SM building.

You and Kyungsoo were silent as you walked. He looked at you a couple of times, your eyes were slightly red and glassy still from crying. Kyungsoo felt so angry at Chanyeol and Baekhyun at how their cruel words and hostility were hurting you. Kyungsoo decided that you were having it much harder than them…considering that you were disguising yourself as a girl in a very famous all-male boy band… _what were you thinking?_

You and Kyungsoo entered the dance studio, everyone was sat on the floor in a loose circle as they all ate. You avoided Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s gazes as you and Kyungsoo sat beside Jongdae.

“Fetus! Where were you?” Jongdae asked worriedly as soon as you had sat down. Everyone looked up at the boisterous beagle’s question, eyes all on you. You looked at the floor, not wanting to meet their gazes.

“Oh, just for a wander with Kyungsoo…” you said with a croak, and then you cleared your throat. It was silent as you peeked up, catching Baekhyun’s gaze. You froze when you saw that he looked slightly uncomfortable…you truly expected him to be glaring at you. You quickly looked away.

Chen squinted, looking at your glassy eyes as he frowned. “You look sad, fetus…did something happen?” Chen said slowly, putting his food down onto the floor and turning to you, a hand on your shoulder in comfort. It was silent as they all watched you solidly.

“No hyung…I’m fine really…” you reassured him, looking up into his eyes. You smiled widely at him, but it didn’t reach your eyes. He still didn’t look convinced…

“Okay then…” Chen conceded reluctantly, and then he picked up his food, everyone around him also continued to eat. Chen knew what had happened…he had heard Chanyeol and Baekhyun talking to each other about seeing Mr Lee and how you had walked in, having heard what was discussed. Chen glared hard at his fellow beagles, shocked and disgusted with their recent behaviour…Chanyeol glowered carefully back, however Baekhyun looked sheepish, looking away from Chen and down at his food, swirling his chopsticks through his noodles sadly.

Chen felt slightly satisfied that Baekhyun was feeling bad…but Chanyeol had really shocked him recently. Chen had believed that Chanyeol out of all of them would be the most accepting… you were a good guy…there wasn’t a bad bone in your body…

“B/n-ah…I saved you some food!” Minseok said kindly as he passed you a carton and a small bag.

“Thanks, hyung!!” You thanked Minseok quietly and you began to open the packaging with a small smile. You hadn’t realised how hungry you actually were as you felt your stomach rumble. You felt Chen ruffle your hair gently as he smiled at you.

“Hi, maknae…” Jongin said as he walked away from his space beside Sehun so that he was now sitting on Kyungsoo’s other side. You didn’t see as Sehun glared after the dancer, chewing on his rice with more force than necessary.

“Hi Jongin!” you said after a mouthful. You waved in greeting, and you smiled when Jongin waved back with a small smile. You were so glad that at least Jongin seemed to like you now…You felt as if a wall had been broken between the two of you when you made Jongin laugh this morning. Immediately you grabbed some food and began stuffing your face unashamedly, groaning at the amazing taste, Jongin laughed as Kyungsoo handed you some napkins.

“That’s disgusting.” Chanyeol muttered as he glared darkly at you, causing you to turn to him after swallowing your large mouthful. This had also caught the attention of the others. Baekhyun looked carefully at Chanyeol. You looked away from Chanyeol’s formidable gaze, feeling awkward…He was doing that thing again, it was like he could see straight through you with those wide eyes that glittered darkly…You gulped with a shiver, eyes averting down to the floor.

“What?!” Chanyeol blurted out towards the others, who looked back at him, unimpressed with his rude attitude towards you. Even Baekhyun and Sehun were starting to get slightly annoyed at Chanyeol’s animosity.

Suddenly, Yixing shuffled towards you, to try and distract you and lighten up the atmosphere after Chanyeol’s outburst: “Hey B/n-ah, try this!” Yixing said, presenting some food in front of your face. You looked up at Yixing, opening your mouth, you accepted the delicious food. You chewed as you squealed quietly, looking wide eyed at Yixing who was giving you a smug look. The flavour was amazing. Soon the other members were letting you try some of their foods and you loved all of it. Jongin would laugh at the squeals you would make when the food was really good. They were so girly and high, it was so funny hearing them coming out of a boy…you really were a weird seventeen-year-old boy… _very delicate_ …Jongin thought as he smiled fondly at you… _you weren’t a bad guy_ …

“This is ridiculous, suddenly this guy is getting so much attention!” Chanyeol blurted out and suddenly he stood and stalked over to the practice room doors with his lunch, followed by a reluctant and awkward looking Baekhyun who’s eyes held guilt as he glanced at you quickly and then he exited the practice room. You were all silent, and you knew that this must have been because of you…it was your fault that they walked out like that. It was your fault that exo weren’t getting along with each other…but…what did you do?

 

 _I should never have joined…they clearly don’t want me here…_ you thought sadly.

 

Junmyeon smiled weakly, trying to change the subject but all of his attempts were in vain as they all watched you put your food carton on the floor slowly. Your shoulders shook with sobs as you brought your hands to your face, you could feel hot tears falling heavily from your eyes. They all looked at each other awkwardly, listening to your delicate sobs as your small body heaved in sadness.

You were so aggravated…you didn’t know if you could take it…you really wished that you could go home, or even back to the Produce 101 dorms were the trainees were much more accepting… _What had you done to Baekhyun and Chanyeol? Why was it so hard for them to accept you?_

“Please don’t cry, Chanyeol’s being an ass.” Kyungsoo said reassuringly. You could feel his warm hand as he cautiously rubbed your back in comfort, he felt as you tensed slightly and then you relaxed. But Kyungsoo’s calming words made you cry harder, thick tears were now trailing down your cheeks, chin, neck and down onto your crossed, cotton clad legs, why were you so emotional?

The boys looked at each other, not sure as to what to do, some of them told you not to cry as they shuffled nearer towards you. Chen enveloped you into a hug, rubbing your back comfortingly as he held you against his hard chest. You tried to contain your sobs, but you just couldn’t. Junmyeon passed you a napkin which you used to wipe your eyes and cheeks gratefully.

 

 _I need to act like a man, not a woman now._ You thought.

 

You pulled away from Chen’s embrace, but he kept rubbing your back slowly. You noticed Sehun regarding you worriedly, the first expression that you’ve seen on his face since you joined Exo. You quickly looked away…you really didn’t want to look at him because he also had a problem with you…but you were surprised that he hadn’t left with Chanyeol and Baekhyun…

“Don’t cry, Chanyeol isn’t worth being sad about.” Minseok told you, as you wiped the tears away and continued eating. Chen began to try and make you laugh by making funny faces as he ate and of course he succeeded, winning a smirk from you as you punched his shoulder. The others began eating again, and soon you felt glad to be in their company. They were truly lovely people, you just hoped that you’d be able to get Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun to accept you soon…like Kyungsoo had told you, they’ll eventually come around, however you didn’t know when that was exactly.

 

_But it would come with time…right?_

 

 

****

 

 

Later at the dorms, you had recovered from Chanyeol’s outburst at lunch. You and Kyungsoo stood by the sink, washing dishes together silently after dinner. You decided that you really liked Kyungsoo’s kind nature, it was as if he sort of understood you at the moment…as if he knew exactly what you were going through…

“B/n?” a voice called from the entrance of the kitchen suddenly. You looked up from helping Kyungsoo wash up the dishes, pausing mid scrub. Your eyes widened in surprise.

It was Sehun, standing in the doorway, Kyungsoo even looked up as well in curiosity. You cocked your head in confusion as you put down the plate, back into the foam filled sink. This was the first time that Sehun had _actually talked_   to you…

 

 _What does Oh Sehun want with me?_   You thought carefully, watching Sehun suspiciously.

 

Sehun looked very awkward but determined as he stared back at you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but it was certainly a surprise to see him standing there and not glaring at you for once. You both stared at each other wordlessly, you gave Sehun a small, encouraging smile. You watched as he looked down at the floor as he reached a hand into his smooth, black hair, tugging gently as he raked his brain for the correct words.

“Do you like bubble tea?” Sehun asked, looking up from the floor to stare at you, gouging your reaction. His eyes glimmered happily when you nodded with a large, happy smile.

“I love bubble tea so much!!” you said gently, with a smile. You watched as a small smile crept across Sehun’s thin lips.

“Well, I know a good place just near here…” Sehun said carefully. Kyungsoo watched the scene with pursed lips but inside he was laughing at how nervous Sehun looked, it was quite entertaining to see Sehun in such a state. Normally, Sehun was very composed and seemingly unfazed by many things…but when talking to you…he seemed to crumble slightly...Kyungsoo laughed internally at the fact that he knew your true gender…and everyone else was so unaware…it was so obvious!! Were the others all blind?? But at the same time Kyungsoo was glad that they were oblivious because he didn’t want them to know that you were a girl…he didn’t want to know what they would do…

You looked at him curiously… “Um…what are you trying to say?” you asked slowly. Your voice trailed off at the end.

Sehun rolled his eyes: “Ugh…Do you want to go have bubble tea?? With me?? Right now??” Sehun blurted out in a huff as he crossed his long, noodle like arms, looking flustered and very awkward. Sehun was annoyed with himself that he was getting worked up like this…you were so oblivious to the fact that he was asking you to come and have bubble tea with him!! You were unbelievably dense…or unbelievably stupid…Sehun decided on the latter.

“Sure, let’s go Hyung! You should have said so earlier!” you said, face lighting up with your girlish smile which caught Sehun off guard when you excused yourself from Kyungsoo to get your jacket, smiling at Sehun as you passed. He had never been called hyung before, but it felt… _good_ …he felt like he was growing up a bit…he would no longer be the baby of the group who they all doted on and cared for, even though he liked his hyung’s attention, he liked the fact that he would have someone to care for…his own maknae for once…

Sehun caught Kyungsoo’s amused stare and glowered darkly as he backed out of the kitchen doorway and towards the coatrack, where he saw you pulling on a light jacket, sunglasses and a baseball cap. Sehun was already dressed to go out.

“Where’re you two going so late at night?” Jongdae asked suddenly as he emerged from the sitting room. He crossed his arms with a small smirk. You and Sehun turned towards him.

“I’m having bubble tea with Sehun!!” You exclaimed happily with a wide grin, looking up at Sehun who looked away from you quickly, catching Jongdae’s entertained stare.

“Hmm...” Chen hummed thoughtfully, walking closer to the two of you. Sehun glared at the middle beagle.

“We’ll be going now…” Sehun grumbled, opening the door of the dorms and walking out. You waved good bye at Chen sweetly as you followed after Sehun. Who was waiting for you in the hallway. Chen waved back happily and then he stepped towards you, giving your shoulder a hard lap.

“OW!!” you screeched, whipping around to soothe your hurt shoulder. You glared darkly at Jongdae as he laughed uproariously.

“Be safe children!!” Chen hollered as he slammed the door shut loudly behind the two of you. The sound reverberated noisily around the echoey hallway of the apartments.

“He’s so annoying…” You heard Sehun mutter darkly as he shoved a pair of dark as death sunglasses up his nose with a frown. You watched him…you didn’t say anything…not sure how to act around Sehun. You were still shocked by his sudden invite for bubble tea at ten o’clock at night… “Let’s go…” Sehun said through his face mask after he had fixed it onto his face securely. You weren’t sure what expression he was pulling under his heavy disguise. You nodded as Sehun turned, walking down the hallway and towards the stairwell. You followed him…but he was too fast!! Damn him for being so freakishly tall and having long, noodle like limbs!!

You eventually caught up with him as you both plodded loudly down the echoey stairwell and out of the apartment building. You both went out the back entrance, making your way towards the city, the air was warm, and it was humid tonight. Summer had its grip on the city and it was sweltering hot under your light jacket and baseball hat.

Sehun was still walking ahead of you and he didn’t wait for you at all…That annoyed you, but still you tried to catch up with Sehun, who was walking quickly, his long, noodle like body slithered seamlessly across the pavement as he moved.

“Hey! You’re going too fast!!” you huffed out after him. You watched as he turned, stopping as he stood still, staring at you as you reached him, breathing deeply, a hand on your heart.

“Sorry…umm…” Sehun mumbled from beneath his face mask, a long, delicate finger scratching the side of his temple awkwardly. Sehun had honestly been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that you were struggling to catch up with him…He looked down at you, watching as you panted, catching your breath. You were really small for a guy… _petite_ …it was as if puberty hadn’t really hit you yet…He found this quite funny…you were seventeen for crying out loud! But you still looked so soft! Sehun stifled a chortle with great difficulty beneath his face mask.

“It’s alright! I’m still tired from today…I’ve never been worked this hard before…I can totally sympathise with you all…” You told him between deep breaths as you were finally able to calm yourself down. You gulped the air loudly, glad that you weren’t wearing a face mask. You looked up at Sehun who stared down at your flustered cheeks, he nodded. You could see that his cheekbones looked accentuated, as if he had been smiling just a moment ago.

“Let’s continue then…I’ll be slower…” Sehun said, as he watched you straighten up beside him. The two of you continued to walk down the streets towards the quiet quarter of Seoul, where Sehun knew that not many fangirls would be creeping around at this time of night…but still his disguise was necessary…anything could happen and Sehun was prepared…

“Sehun…um, is this bubble tea place quiet?” you asked carefully as you scanned the area. It was mostly empty, but there was the occasional person…

“Of course, it is…the people there mostly keep to themselves, that’s why I like to visit every so often…it’s relaxing and it’s mostly empty around now…” Sehun replied softly as he scoured the area beside you, hands in his hoodie pockets. You nodded at his response.

When you arrived, you both ordered and found a table in the corner. You both settled down into the booth, leaning against the baby blue upholstered seats. You took off your jacket and fanned your face, removing your sunglasses. Sehun removed his facemask and sunglasses as he began to drink from his bubble tea cup.

It was awkward, you didn’t know Sehun’s purpose for bringing you out like this, you sincerely thought that he hated you. You watched him curiously from your hooded eyes as you slurped your green tea bubble tea. Sehun was right…they have amazing bubble tea here…

Sehun scratched the back of his head and fixed his eyes on you, making you look up. Your gaze was inquisitive as you stared back at him wide eyed and innocently. “B/n, I just want to say sorry.” Sehun muttered, taking another sip of his bubble tea and looking away.

“What for hyung?” You asked cluelessly, playing with your cup, savouring the jelly pieces in your mouth as you swallowed.

“Huh, you’re so oblivious B/n-ah...” Sehun laughed fondly, a smirk pulling on his lips. “Well umm, because of how rude I’ve been to you since you joined…I was wrong to do that. In truth I was jealous of you…because of your amazing acrobatics and well…because I’m not the youngest anymore…” He said quietly watching you as he sipped. He felt a small embarrassed blush traverse across his cheeks at his words…What was he saying?? This was so unlike him to admit something like that!!

You stared at him wide eyed as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You laughed lightly at his nervousness. You found it sweet how he liked being the youngest. You thought that he hated you, it wasn’t as bad as you thought.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!” Sehun whined as he finished his bubble tea, slamming the plastic cup down on the table with a huff and a small, amused scowl.

“I’m sorry hyung, but I was worried that you hated me, but this was better than expected!” You laughed into your dainty hand as Sehun watched you curiously. You were very mysterious…and much different from the other seventeen-year-old male trainees that Sehun sees lurking creepily in the halls of SM.

“You’re a strange kid B/n-ah…” Sehun said as you ceased your laughter and finished your bubble tea.

“So, does this mean you forgive me?” Sehun asked after a while of comfortable silence, peeking up at you as you smiled brightly, like a sun. Sehun was caught off guard for a second. He coughed into his fist and looked away.

“Of course, hyung!” You smiled. Sehun reciprocated your wide, happy grin, his eyes crinkled as he examined your soft and unusually delicate face…Sehun decided that you weren’t bad at all…you were a cool guy…

 

 

****

 

 

After a morning full of practice, you were reclining on your back on the hard dance floor, sweating copiously as you downed your water, with Chen, Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo who were as worn out as you. You and Sehun have grown close since his apology at the bubble tea place, and you were both on good terms, you were so glad that Sehun liked you now. He’s been teasing you all morning, you thought that Sehun was enjoying the fact that he had a maknae to annoy and bother a bit too much at times…however you didn’t mind, it was much better than him glaring evilly at you. Sehun was a good guy, you liked him, and he was nice to talk to…you had a lot of common interests.

“B/n-ah,” a voice called out to you suddenly.

You and the other four exo members stopped your idle chat to look up at an awkward Baekhyun, as he stood above you. You raised an eyebrow at him. This was incredibly strange, you really didn’t expect Baekhyun to be here…this was the first time that he had actually spoken to you…You looked into his brown eyes as he averted them to the wall ahead of him for a second and then his eyes found yours again, there was nothing malicious there.

“Can I talk to you…?” Baekhyun asked carefully, hands in his sweats pockets. You shakily raised your body from the floor into a sitting position and looked at him…You had been in exo a week, and Baekhyun had made no attempts to talk to you until now. You had noticed how Baekhyun seemed more reluctant recently to be mean to you, he would even ignore Chanyeol as he whined about you. You were kind of hesitant to talk to him…he seemed like an ass…and you didn’t like asses, but at the same time you would have to work with this ass named Baekhyun if you wanted to do well in Exo.

You looked at the others, who were looking at you expectantly, you caught Chen’s gaze and he smiled in encouragement. Chen knew that his friend had been planning to talk to you, just last night, Baekhyun came to speak to him, asking how he should apologise to you. Chen helped him, glad that his friend was starting to come around and realise that you were a great guy in actuality.

You nodded simply with a small sigh as you stood shakily up from the floor, running a hand through your cropped brown hair.

“Let’s go for a walk…” Baekhyun said, looking into your eyes searchingly, watching as you looked towards the others who were looking between you and Baekhyun curiously as well.

“Um…okay…” you said quietly. You smiled, watching as Baekhyun allowed a small smile to traverse along his lips. You straightened out your shirt and held your nearly empty water bottle in your hand as Baekhyun turned, walking towards the dance studio doors. You followed after him, catching Chanyeol’s less than pleased glare trained on you, you watched as Chanyeol looked away quickly down at the floor.

You stared at him for a bit and then you exited the studio. Baekhyun was waiting for you, and then the two of you wandered down the large, white and pristine hallways in silence. You both didn’t encounter anyone else as you walked. Baekhyun was very silent as he walked, nervous hands in his sweats pockets as he tried to think through what he was going to say. He felt absolutely terrible and ashamed of himself for how he had been acting around you this past week, this was so unlike him! He was shocked with himself…he was being stupid and just agreeing with Chanyeol blindly…he didn’t know why though…because from observing you, Baekhyun had to admit that you were a good guy…there was nothing bad about you, just like what Chen had told him last night.

Baekhyun peeked down at you from the corner of his eye, you were looking ahead, your face was unreadable as you walked…Baekhyun noticed how soft and small you looked…you were way too slim and short for a seventeen-year-old boy…but maybe you’ll have a growth spurt soon? Maybe you were a late bloomer? Who knows?

You and Baekhyun continued on your way, and suddenly Baekhyun entered a stairwell, you followed after him as he ascended the stairs. You both walked side by side, you didn’t ask him where you were both going, you were kind of scared to…not really knowing his intentions for bringing you away from the others…You bit your lip in thought and then Baekhyun pushed open the door at the very top of the stairwell. You were both immensely high up. You resisted the urge to look down, not wanting to see the large number of floors that the two of you had walked up.

When Baekhyun walked through, your eyes widened. You were both on the roof of the SM building. You cautiously entered, feeling the humid summer air fan across your face as you shut the door, the afternoon sun was beating relentlessly down at the both of you. You watched as Baekhyun walked, his fluffy hair was caught in the breeze and the fabric of his clothes swished around him. Eventually, Baekhyun had stopped by the railing, looking out over the city of Seoul pensively.

You gulped and carefully you stood beside him, gripping your water bottle tightly as you stood. Your wide eyes took in how high up you both were…

“B/n-ah.” Baekhyun uttered. You immediately turned away from the sprawling jungle of skyscrapers to Baekhyun whose eyes were unreadable as he stared deeply into yours. He scanned your face properly again and he couldn’t help but notice how obviously… _soft…_ you looked…so delicate for a boy…He coughed awkwardly, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he looked out at the horizon, his sweaty hands were still fumbling in his pockets.

“I just wanted to say that, I felt bad about what happened at lunch the other day. I shouldn’t have gone with Chanyeol…and I also want to start again because I think you’re a cool guy so…” Baekhyun said clearly. You stared at him with wide eyes, not believing his words at all. He turned to look at you, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips as he stared. You suddenly felt quite self-conscious under his gaze. You looked away, feeling your heart beat happily with the news that Baekhyun wanted to start again with you…you really hadn’t expected this…

You slowly smiled at Baekhyun who smirked back at you, removing one of his hands from his pockets to smooth through his bouncy, brown tresses. “It’s fine, hyung. I was hurt by what Chanyeol said, but I don’t get why you guys don’t like me...” you said quietly scrunching your water bottle in your small hands as you looked away from his eyes, and down to your trainers which were starting to burn from where you were stood on the flaming, hot concrete of the roof. You distributed your weight between two feet.

“Well…at first, I was a bit shocked. I didn’t expect a really young guy to join exo…but now I don’t mind you…I was being stupid by sticking with Chanyeol…he’s the one who has the problem…” Baekhyun said as his smile fell and he began to stroke his chin as he looked out at the skyline. You nodded thoughtfully and stared at him with a small smile.

_He was so attractive_ … _Stop it! You’re supposed to be a boy!!!_ You scolded internally with a small blush. You were able to successfully suppress your internal rambling quickly.

 

Baekhyun stared back at you suddenly: “I’m very sorry B/n-ah…will you forgive me?” He asked quietly, you looked back at him as he scanned your face.

“Of course, hyung. I already forgave you anyway!” You smiled at him, ruffling your sweaty hair. Baekhyun chuckled as he stared down at your bright and wide smile. You smiled wider when you were able to make him laugh, you were so glad that he was now being nice.

“Okay then, let’s start again.” Baekhyun said decidedly with an amused smirk as your wide, innocent eyes captivated his. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you!” he said presenting a slender hand towards you, giving you a charming smile, causing you to laugh as you accepted his hand, making sure that you held his hand tightly. You looked at him, seeing if he noticed how small your hands were, but he just smiled.

“I’m B/n, nice to meet you Baekhyun-ah.” You said, smiling brightly as you both shook hands over dramatically. You laughed girlishly as Baekhyun chuckled deeply with you, bringing you into a surprise hug. Which made you gasp in shock, having not expected it. You could feel his warm, clammy hands on your back as he held you close to his hard body. You could feel yourself blush as you slowly wrapped your arms around his taut waist, and you relaxed against him. The hug didn’t last long and Baekhyun released you with a small smile, he ruffled your hair.

“Let’s go, Maknae!” Baekhyun said, as he pulled away from the metal railing. You nodded and you both walked side by side on the hot concrete and then down the cool stairwell, back towards the dance studio. Baekhyun wrapped an arm around your shoulders suddenly, you jumped looking up at him as he smiled down at you, eyes scanning you carefully. “You’re so cute for a boy? You know that, right?” he said, looking down at you with a wide, amused smile, as you both walked down the stairs.

He watched as you blushed and glared playfully up at him. “So cringy, hyung!!” you blurted with a pout, pushing him away with a small shove to the chest. Baekhyun laughed loudly, snickering into a hand at how funny it was to rile you up, Chen was right, your reactions were priceless, and you were so different…Baekhyun watched as you stomped away from him, he ran to catch up with you, fluffing up your hair which made you growl, trying to slap his hands away, but you weren’t angry at him…You now knew that Baekhyun was going to join in on the teasing now…Chen said that Baekhyun was almost as vibrant and lively as himself…

 

 _Great it’s like having two Chen’s…_ you thought internally as Baekhyun chortled down the hallways, wrapping his slender arm around your shoulders again.

 

Baekhyun decided that he’s going to enjoy having you around him. Fuck Chanyeol and his issues…Baekhyun thought that you were a good, warm hearted guy…there was no reason for him to hate you…He would have to speak to Chanyeol later, in order to convince him to also apologise to you…because you were alright…

 

 

****

 

 

Later back at the dorms, you were in the living room on your own watching the television. It was passed dinner and Chanyeol had another tantrum because Baekhyun fed you some of his food…Chanyeol’s hostility and angry outbursts were really starting to grate on you. You just hoped that he would see sense soon, and that he would realise that acting like a spoilt brat wasn’t going to make you leave exo at all. You folded your arms frowning at the thought of the horrible, tall, giant like rapper… _he was so evil_ …yet Chen asserted that Chanyeol was actually a very warmhearted, sweet and funny guy. You didn’t believe that for a second, you wouldn’t believe it until you saw it. You looked back at the TV, it was a trashy show about people whom you really didn’t care about, but it was, if you could believe it, the only decent thing on the television at the moment…

It was all silent in the living room, it was just you, which you found incredibly odd…you wondered where they all went… For a while you sat staring at the television, twirling your short, wet hair with your fingers. Normally the apartment was louder than this, you would all watch TV together before bed…You were getting suspicious, deciding if you should investigate or not but you really didn’t want to leave the warmth of your seat. You curled your legs beneath you, your limbs were still aching terribly after your week with exo…you felt yourself beginning to nod off as you sat there in the silence, without some of your hyungs annoying the hell out of you by poking your cheeks, teasing you or just rough handling you like Chen or Yixing…you closed your heavy, fatigued eyes slowly…

A little while after you had closed your eyes, someone crept into the room and sat beside you. You felt as the sofa dipped beside you, as someone sighed quietly. You slowly opened your heavy eyes, rubbing them because they were so sleepy. You looked towards the presence… it was Chanyeol.

 

 _What the hell is Park Chanyeol doing here?? Sitting beside me…all alone…_ you thought

 

You examined Chanyeol curiously as he watched the television, his large hands were clasped in his lap as he bit his bottom lip, seemingly in deep thought. You also suspected that he looked a bit nervous as he sat there. You kept staring at the giant through your hair, who didn’t look back, but he knew that you were looking at him. You were trying to work out why he was suddenly here…he has never sat this close to you before…did he want to apologise? His eyes didn’t look evil at the moment…

“B/n-ah.” Chanyeol said suddenly into the dim silence of the living room. You jumped slightly, looking away from the trashy TV programme to meet Chanyeol’s chocolate eyes as he examined you. His eyes didn’t look malicious and for once since you’ve been here he wasn’t glaring hatefully at you. You moved your wet hair out of your face, as the two of you stared. You felt your face become a bit hot, starting to feel awkward under his intense, wide eyed stare…he did that a lot…and it really made you self-conscious, like he could see straight through your disguise…you really prayed that he couldn't...

You cleared your throat after Chanyeol hadn’t said anything for a while: “Are you alright Chanyeol?” You asked quietly, watching as the rapper’s eyes saddened. He shook his head looking ahead at the wall, his head of smooth, black hair swished with the movement.

“No…you shouldn’t be asking that…I should be…” Chanyeol muttered. He looked back at you again, fumbling his hands. For the amount of time that you had been here, which was a week, you didn’t think that you would ever see what you saw as the cold and evil Chanyeol looking nervous as he sat here beside you. You pursed your lips… _why was he here?_

“Are you alright B/n?” Chanyeol asked suddenly. His question caught you off guard, you jolted in your seat beside him. You turned to capture his wide eyed gaze as he stared, his head was leant against the back of the sofa…Chanyeol examined you properly for the first time since you arrived…and he had to admit…you were very delicate for a seven teen year old boy…and very small and wimpy…maybe you’ll grow into it?

 

 _Was he apologising? Why is he being this way?_ You thought, looking at Chanyeol who’s gaze looked vacant as he stared. You looked away, feeling awkward.

 

“I’m fine Chanyeol…but are you okay?” you asked him cautiously, this was the most that the two of you had said to each other…You watched from the corner of your eye as Chanyeol blinked hurriedly, breaking himself out of his daze. He coughed into a large fist, and shuffled closer towards you. You tensed, but you didn’t move away.

“No, I’m not…I’ve been an idiot towards you ever since you arrived…and it’s all my fault.” Chanyeol replied, staring determinedly into your eyes. Your head whipped around to stare back at him in utter shock. You raised both eyebrows at him.

 

_Park Chanyeol was actually apologising?? Was the real Chanyeol abducted by intergalactic space beings???..._

 

You pulled yourself out of your very weird and strange thoughts as Chanyeol continued, looking down at his hands on his cotton clad legs. “So…I’m really sorry…and I hope that you can forgive me for being so rude to you, I'm not like this usually...” Chanyeol finished, he gulped hard. You stared back at him, feeling tears pricking the backs of your eyeballs. You couldn’t believe it at all…you sincerely wanted to ask him why he was so hostile to you…but instead you wanted to put the guy out of his misery…the others must have gone off so that he could apologise to you… you thought that the gesture was sweet...

“I forgive you hyung…I just hope that we can get on well…” You replied cheerfully, smiling a girly smile. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at how easily you accepted his apology…he hadn’t expected that at all…he thought that it would take forever to gain your forgiveness…but Baekhyun and the others encouraged him that you were a good guy…turns out you were…Chanyeol suddenly felt so ashamed and disgusted with how he had treated you…he didn’t know what had came over him…but Chanyeol knew that he hadn’t been acting like his usual self recently. The pressure to do well in the upcoming comeback must have overtaken him, and your presence completely ruined his image of exo’s coming success in the upcoming comeback, he expected the nine of them to get praise…not ten of them...

Chanyeol allowed a small smile to creep along his lips, he could feel his throat well in emotion as he smiled. Chanyeol nodded quietly at your words as he sniffed, the others were right...you were a decent guy.

You wanted to hug him…but you didn’t know whether it was appropriate or not…

Suddenly Chanyeol enveloped you in a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of your lungs as he did so. You gasped as his head rested on your small shoulder, you didn’t imagine that Chanyeol would ever get this close to you. You just hoped that he wouldn’t notice your feminine figure underneath your baggy shirt as he held you close to his hard chest, his large hands splayed on your back as he held you tight. His shoulders began to shake, and you heard some sniffles as he cried, your heart panged for him as you gently rubbed his back in comfort as his tears soaked your shirt. You didn’t think that in a million years you would be comforting and consoling a crying Chanyeol…. “Chanyeol-ah, please don’t cry…I’ve forgiven you…” you whispered softly into his ear, feeling as he gripped you tighter with his rough hands, causing you to squeak. You felt Chanyeol nod against your shoulder. You looked up at the door, seeing the others looking at the two of you from the doorway.

Eventually, when Chanyeol was ready, he removed himself from your embrace, wiping his tears, he stared at you with his liquid, red eyes. “It’s all fine, hyung…” you smirked, punching his shoulder lightly, as he smiled. “Please stop crying…” you murmured with a smile. Chanyeol smiled wider at your punch and gave you a light one back as the two of you laughed. This was when the other members sauntered through casually, you saw Baekhyun give Chanyeol a double thumbs up.

 

 _Finally, I’ve made them all accept me!! And it only took a week! Good job Y/n!_  You thought in satisfaction, letting a small smile creep along your lips.

 

Baekhyun sat beside you on your other side. “You two are so cute!!” Baekhyun crooned as he bent towards you both to squidge your cheeks. You and Chanyeol yelled in protest as Baekhyun chuckled.

“Hyung!!” You and Chanyeol protested, and then Chen came over to the three of you and joined in with his loud booming laugh…

 

 

 

****

 

A couple of days after Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apologies, the news of you being the tenth member had spread in the SM building. You and exo were on a morning break after yet another exhausting and tiring dance practice. You were refilling your water bottle at the water fountain alone, your hands were shaking from the heavy amount of exercise that you had done so far. You gulped, still feeling warm from the exertion of the acrobatics…

“Oh! Excuse me?” a voice called out in the silence of the empty hallway suddenly. Your head whipped up. It was f(x)…and they were all smiling at you as they walked towards you. You looked down the other end of the hallway, but it was empty…they must be talking to you then…

“Y-yes?” you asked them, watching as the four girls stood in front of you, examining you curiously with sly smiles as they scanned you. You blushed and averted your eyes at their stares…for the first time in your life, you were surrounded by girls…

“Are you exo’s new maknae?” Amber asked as all of f(x) sidled up to you. You smiled, and then you felt as the cool water spilled over your hand. You quickly turned so that you could screw on the bottle cap of your now full water bottle.

“You’re B/n, aren’t you? The wink boy from Produce 101!” Krystal exclaimed suddenly, as if coming to a realisation. You stepped away from the water fountain as she stepped towards it, beginning to fill up her water as she still looked at you.

You smiled widely as you took a sip of some of your water: “That’s me!!” you beamed. All of f(x) cooed at your cuteness, coming closer to you.

“Please do your wink!!” Krystal asked, glancing away briefly to check on her water. You sighed, quietly but nonetheless you did your famous wink. All of f(x) squealed to themselves. Luna came to squidge your cheeks as you laughed awkwardly, not used to girls treating you like this…considering the fact you also were also a girl…but that was a secret…shh!!

“So cute…” Luna breathed as she looked at your soft face. You smiled gently back at her, hoping that she didn’t notice how soft you looked for a boy…

“Wait…how old are you??” Victoria asked as she moved towards the water fountain after Krystal’s water bottle was sufficiently full. All of f(x) turned to you curiously.

“Seventeen!” you said, with a small chuckle at their wide eyed and shocked expressions.

“Geez, that’s incredibly young…all of exo are so much older than you…” Victoria breathed as she looked at you. Her mouth was slack, and she didn’t notice that her water was now over flowing.

“Yeah, but it’s okay…” you said dismissively with a wave of a slender hand. You didn’t mind that Exo were older…you still had lots of fun with them, your ages weren’t a barrier at all.

“You’re so cute, for a boy!” Amber giggled as she patted your shoulder batting her eyelashes at you. You stared at her flustered as all the other members of F(x) squealed at your red cheeks as you looked down, fiddling with your water bottle.

“Thank you, Amber-ssi,” you said awkwardly, smiling at the girl band who squealed at your cuteness. You couldn’t believe that you, a girl was being hit on by girls…this was a strange feeling to you.

“Call me noona, B/n-ah!” Amber insisted, winking at you as you chuckled and nodded.

“Aww, he’s really a flower boy, isn’t he?” Victoria smirked looking around at her band mates as she screwed her bottle cap back onto her bottle.

“So cute!” Luna beamed, poking your cheeks still, causing you to giggle.

“I hope exo are treating you well…” Victoria asked sternly, folding her arms as she examined how soft and delicate you were.

“Exo are really good to me!” you told them honestly as they squealed again, pinching your cheeks causing you to laugh awkwardly.

“Hey, B/n-ah!” an annoying voice called out suddenly.

Your head whipped to the voice to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming up to you with smirks at your blush. You sweat dropped and looked to f(x) who were gawking at the two Exo members with glares. Chanyeol had an amused smirk on his face and so did Baekhyun.

“Ladies are you harassing our cute, new maknae?” Chanyeol said as he wrapped an arm over your shoulders, his arm was heavy around you, and warm. He regarded them all as they pouted at him.

“Go away Chanyeol, we were talking to B/n-ah!” Amber pouted, folding her arms.

“But we need him for practice, you’ve kept him for too long.” Chanyeol replied as Baekhyun looped an arm around your waist, agreeing with Chanyeol’s statement with a ‘Yeah,’ as his face drew closer to yours. You hoped that he couldn’t feel your flushed cheeks, or the feminine curve of your waist as he rested his warm, gentle hand there…

“I’m sorry f(x) noonas…I’ll see you all later!!” You apologised politely, causing the girls to squeal loudly at how cute you looked as Chanyeol and Baekhyun spun you around and towards the practice room, making fun of your flustered face.

“No way are you seeing them again! You need to focus on your career!!” Baekhyun announced loudly with a wide smile, turning back to look smugly at f(x) who had heard his comment, they stomped their feet and shouted after him angrily, Baekhyun cackled to himself, shaking his head.

“But they’re so nice…” you argued, looking up and meeting Baekhyun’s brown eyes as they softened at your look, he smiled down at you.

“I don’t care, you can’t be distracted!! You’re a growing boy, and the right girl will come along eventually…” Baekhyun replied slowly, bringing a finger to your plush cheek and poking it. You froze at his words…you suppressed a laugh, you were most definitely not attracted to women…but exo didn’t know this because they all thought you were male!

You groaned loudly. “Hyung!” you whined, trying to bat Baekhyun's pale finger away from you…

“Look at your face!! You can fry an egg on it!!” Chanyeol remarked suddenly, poking your flaming cheeks with a large finger.

“Shut it weirdo!!” You said, attempting to slap Chanyeol, but he had just about dodged your attack with a loud laugh as he pulled you tighter against him, you couldn’t help but laugh up at him. Chen was right, Chanyeol was a really nice person, and he was very funny…but also very annoying, especially when all three beagles were annoying you together...

“B/n-ah…you’re much too young to talk to girls…and f(x) are too old…” Baekhyun countered, shaking his head down at you as you glared with a pout.

“I’ve talked to girls before though!” You argued, crossing your arms, looking up at Baekhyun's disbelieving gaze.

“Oh really!?” Chanyeol yelled incredulously into the echoey hallway.

“Hey!! you’re just jealous because you weirdoes have never been approached like I have!” You contended, looking up with a wide, satisfied smirk at the looks of utter shock on their faces.

  
“Excuse me!! We are way more attractive than you!!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun shouted in sync, looking quite flustered as you all approached the dance studio

 

“Hey guys, guess what? The maknae was actually talking to girls!” Baekhyun announced as you arrived in the practice room. The two childlike members released you with a harsh shove, causing you to stumble unsteadily into the practice room collapsing hard onto the floor. You gritted your teeth as your muscles ached, you got up carefully, glaring at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ruffled your cropped hair, hurting your scalp with his rough fingers as he did so. Kyungsoo nearly spat out his water, patting his chest hard to clear his throat at what he had just heard and Chen began to laugh uproariously.

“Little fetus has some admirers, does he?” Chen grinned, eyes glinting evilly as he advanced towards the three of you, folding his arms.

You whined at them to stop making fun of you, but your pleas were ignored as the Beagle line repeatedly teased you and your flustered state.

“Yes he does…but I told him that he needs to focus on us…he can’t be going around galivanting with ladies all day…” Baekhyun crooned, bending down to look at your soft face as you blushed. He squished your cheeks again with a wide grin.

“Hyung…” you whined with a pout, trying to push his hands away.

“You looked so flustered around f(x)…do you like them??” Chanyeol asked giddily suddenly as he jumped on the floor beside you, which seemed to shake beneath your feet. 

You turned to the giant beagle with a harsh whip of your head. “What?? No!!” you shouted loudly, hands on hips as you glared Chanyeol down, but he was still smirking amusedly. He bent down to your height, feeling your warm forehead with a large palm.

“Awww!! Fetus has a crush!!” Jongdae crooned loudly, shaking your shoulders violently.

“Stop it, hyung!!” you said through gritted teeth, but the boisterous beagle laughed hard at your flushed and embarrassed appearance as he continued to tease the living hell out of you...

“Make me, wink boy!!” Chen goaded with his wide, daring kitty smile as his eyes took on a determined gleam.

You growled, jumping on him. You began to hit him, but you were so weak, so Chen was able to easily enclose you in headlock, gripping your neck tightly as he ruffled your hair painfully. You screamed loudly but Chen just laughed as the other two beagles surrounded you.

Baekhyun began tickling your sides, and you shivered when his fingers touched the bare skin of your waist, where the shirt had ridden up your upper body from Chen’s rough handling. Baekhyun noticed how soft and delicate the skin of your waist was for a guy as he tickled you, however he didn't have time to properly address this thought as he continued to tickle you into oblivion...you had a very curved waist for a guy...Baekhyun thought...

“Stop!!!” you shouted, desperately gasping for air.

“Never!!! This is just too fun!!” Chen hollered, continuing to hold you tightly.

“Jongdae-ah! You’re hurting him!!” a harsh voice announced suddenly. The Beagles stopped immediately without question. You collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as you tried to pick yourself up off the floor, but you collapsed again…every muscle was hurting as you tried.

“But, Soozilla, it’s only a bit of fun! He’s a boy, he can take it!!” Chen said loudly as the two other beagles nodded in agreement. Kyungsoo tensed at Chen’s words, but he chose not to say anything. This was very dangerous for you…you were much too delicate…

Kyungsoo came over to you and helped you up. You accepted his help as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “I don’t care…B/n-ah is a bit more delicate than us…he’s a growing boy…” Kyungsoo replied with a deadly lilt to his voice, glaring at all the beagles who quaked like leaves.

“Now, stop annoying him…you are getting a bit too rough…” Kyungsoo continued. You froze in his hold, staring wide eyed at him…

 

_He didn’t know…did he??_

 

You watched as Kyungsoo turned towards you, looking into your eyes…you couldn’t tell what he was thinking…but…from his words…it sounded like he knew something…You pushed the thought away, shaking yourself from your daze as Kyungsoo seemed to have said something but it had gone completely over your head.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” you asked with a rasp.

“I said, are you alright?” Kyungsoo repeated, looking at you carefully.

“I’m okay…much better, thanks hyung…” you said quietly and you broke away from his hold, slightly flustered.

Kyungsoo had successfully put down the beagle line after making sure that you were okay. You watched wide eyed in shock as the quiet Kyungsoo tackled all three of them singlehandedly down onto the shiny floors of the dance studio. You stuck your tongue out at the hyperactive trio who sat defeated on the floor. Chen gave you a look indicating that he’d get you back for Kyungsoo helping you, and so were the other two beagles who regarded you determinedly. You flashed them the loser sign and stuck your tongue out at them again, they all began to protest loudly. You ignored them and walked away towards Sehun, who was giggling at the beagles’ predicament.

 

 

****

 

It was the final day of practice until the filming of the music video the next day, and finally the music had turned off whilst you and the rest of Exo had a rest after an intense practice. Kyungsoo gave you a bottle of water which you caught and took eager gulps from as Sehun teased you. You rolled your eyes at him as he ruffled your now light purple dyed hair under his long, pale hand, smiling down at you as you glared playfully back at him.

 

And that’s when you felt it…

 

 _Shit. I didn’t think about this…_ you thought, beginning to panic.

 

“Uh…Sehun-ah…if anyone asks I’m in the bathroom, okay?” you said suddenly, hoping that you seemed natural as you looked up at the noodle, who removed his hand from your hair. Sehun smirked down at you.

“Silly maknae, you shouldn’t drink so much!” Sehun crooned, ruffling your cropped hair as you laughed awkwardly. You eased your self up carefully from the floor, keeping your legs close together as you waddled awkwardly across the room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun noticed your strange walk and they cackled after you, copying your walk in an over the top fashion. You turned your head harshly to glare back at them but they just laughed even harder at your flushed face, and then you left the dance studio with an angry huff.

As soon as you left the practice room, you tried to walk quickly. You just hoped that there wasn’t an obvious stain. You couldn’t believe how stupid you were…you shouldn’t have ignored the familiar ache that was swirling in your stomach just this morning…and you hadn’t even packed any sanitary towels…but you really didn’t want to be caught pulling them out your bag in front of exo in the dance studio.

You could already feel it, your heart raced as you entered the woman’s toilets, glad that it was all clear as you paid for a sanitary towel at the dispenser. It was taking a while, so you stood there, crossing your legs and feeling the painful ache as it intensified every second that you stood. As soon as the sanitary towel had emerged, you rushed out quickly and knocked into someone, dropping your towel.

 

_Shit!!_

 

You grabbed the towel quickly before they could see and stuffed it into your pocket. You slowly looked up at who you had bumped into.

It was Chen and he was smiling his kitty smirk down at you in amusement with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were twinkling in mischief as his smirk deepened. You blushed obviously and looked down. You just hoped that he didn’t see what you dropped.

 

 _Please god, please I hope he didn’t see it…_ you pleaded internally to any god that so happened to hear your words…

 

“Fetus, what are you doing in the ladies, hmm?” He chimed after a while of examining your very embarrassed face with a small, inquiring grin. He was batting his now full water bottle against his leg, you could hear as it thumped ominously in sync with your rapidly beating heart. You gulped hard, looking wide eyed at him…he obviously hadn’t have seen it then…

 

_Shit…think Y/n think!!_

 

“Hyung, it’s not what it looks like. I just accidentally walked in…” You said quickly as you crossed your legs. You didn’t think that you could last longer at this rate…Chen was still staring at you, and then he broke out in a loud booming laugh, which echoed around the large spacious hallway where you were both stood. You cringed at the loudness of it.

 

_Chen just go already!_

 

“I believe you, wink boy…you’re lucky that you weren’t caught by any girls…otherwise you’d be toast…” Chen said, but by his smile, he obviously found this amusing.

“Well…I’ll leave you to do whatever you need to do…don’t take too long!” Chen laughed and then he clapped you hard on the back like he usually did which made you stumble, uncrossing your legs, you squeaked, feeling blood drip. And then he walked back to practice, leaving you to safely escape into the male toilets and put in the towel.

 

_Gosh that was so embarrassing…_

 

That was an incredibly close shave, you were very very lucky that Jongdae hadn’t noticed the sanitary towel at all…You breathed a sigh of relief, exiting the cubicle, you turned in the mirror, making sure that there were no obvious stains at all…Once you were satisfied, you exited the male toilets, waving in greeting to a couple of male trainees as you walked down the hallway, back to the dance studio. You tried to calm yourself down, so that the others wouldn’t suspect that there was anything wrong if they saw how flustered and shaken up you were…that was incredibly close though…you didn’t know what you would have done if Jongdae had seen the towel…you were just glad that he hadn’t seen it…

As soon as you entered the practice room, exo were watching you in amusement with wide, knowing smirks as you blushed a fiery red. Suddenly, they laughed uproariously. Obviously, Chen had told them what he had witnessed, and you wanted a hole to swallow you up at that moment and you wanted to strangle Chen before you did so…

 

 _Fuck this shit…_ you groaned internally.

 

“Chen! You’re so mean! I told you it was an accident!!!” You whined loudly as you clenched your small fists. Your outburst only made the cat man laugh even harder, along with the others. Jongin was laughing the most, he had collapsed long ago, wheezing on the shiny floors of SM, he thought that you were such a weird boy! Going into ladies toilets?! What boy does that accidentally?? Jongin thought.

Yixing and Sehun sauntered up to you, flinging their arms around you: “B/n-ah, the key to being a gentlemen is one. Don’t walk into ladies toilets. Two: don’t walk into ladies toilets and Three: don’t walk into ladies toilets!!” Sehun listed off as you scrambled in their holds, glaring furiously and now blushing tomato red at your unfortunate predicament.

“Hyungs!!! It was an accident!!!” you growled between them.

“You keep telling yourself that, you dirty, little pervert!” Yixing cackled, and you began to hit him whilst whining loudly in annoyance and utter embarrassment. Yixing laughed at your feeble attempts, pushing you away easily which made you even more irritated with stupid exo for being stronger than you!

You groaned when Baekhyun poked your cheeks with a slender finger, he smirked at your blush: “Oh, you’re such a naughty boy, B/n-ah…” Baekhyun crooned slowly as your blush deepened at his suggestive tone of voice.

“It was an accident, Hyung! Now can we forget that this ever happened. And stop poking me!!” You blurted out, whacking Baekhyun’s hands away from you as he put a hand over his heart, gazing at you like a kicked puppy.

“Words hurt, maknae…” Baekhyun trembled. You sighed loudly at his annoyingness.

They all looked at each other. “No way are we forgetting this, it’s so iconic!!” Chanyeol said with a loud chuckle as he tackled you to the floor roughly, causing you to yelp in surprise, as his large hands clamped around your waist, tickling you, causing you to laugh uncontrollably loud and girlishly under him.

“Chanyeol! Stop it, you’re hurting him!” Kyungsoo reprimanded with a shout as he approached the two of you worriedly.

You were glad for Kyungsoo’s outburst, as Chanyeol’s attention was quickly averted to Kyungsoo, and as quick as a flash, Chanyeol got off you and walked away, dodging Kyungsoo’s punches as he walked quickly towards his fellow beagles.

You thanked Kyungsoo over and over in your head as practice began again. Your stomach began to cramp painfully, making performing your acrobatics routine much harder. Exo and the dance instructors noticed your discomfort. You lied that you had a headache and took a couple of pills, soon the pain was dulled, and you were able to perform the routine much more fluidly.

 

 

 

****

 

After a hard day of practice, you and Exo retired to the dorms. After the others had finished their group showers with each other, you hopped into the shower alone with a locked door. The lock didn’t work very well, apparently Chanyeol liked to pick at the lock sometimes…so you’d need to be careful because you didn’t know how long that lock was going to last for…

You got out of the shower, towel drying yourself quickly as you put on a fresh sanitary towel, wrapping the dirty towel in your dirty clothes. You put on your chest bind quickly and you dressed in your baggy pyjamas that disguised your female body well. In the mirror, you towel dried your now, dyed light purple hair. Just yesterday you had gotten it done for the music video shooting for tomorrow. You really didn’t expect this colour though…but you kind of liked it, and so did the guys, they found it so cute on you, whilst you grumbled and told them to stop being mushy with you. You also liked their new hair colours, they looked so different from their normal styles...

Tomorrow was the filming for the new music video with exo, the new theme was in place, promotional pictures from photoshoots of the members and you were flying around the internet. You were the talk of fan girls everywhere, they thought you were absolutely handsome and adorable, with your light purple hair and wide eyes.

After towel drying your hair you made sure that your chest bind was on securely before you stepped out of the bathroom and into yours and Minseok’s shared room. You carefully placed your dirty washing in the hamper.

You walked into the living room to find Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun dancing to the new routine together for tomorrow, and Baekhyun was particularly criticising Chanyeol from the side lines. Baekhyun was watching Chanyeol like a hawk from where he sat on one of the large sofas, watching as the three danced the complicated moves.

“Hi hyungs!” you greeted them, they all turned to you and waved, the three of them continued to dance. You stood in the doorway.

“Come sit with me, maknae…” Baekhyun crooned in low tones, indicating for you to come over with a curled index finger and a smirk. You smiled and walked towards him as he pulled you down onto the sofa an arm around your shoulder as he brought you close to his chest.

“Aren’t you guys tired?” You grumbled, from your seat next to Baekhyun, who watched as your head fell back against the seat, eyes half closed. You were so incredibly exhausted, and you couldn’t believe the amount of energy that exo had sometimes, it was unreal…

“Nope, you’re just a tired boy who’s up way past his bedtime.” Sehun replied without breaking a sweat as he glided his noodle like form with grace and flourishing movements across the laminate.

You grumbled at the former maknae, seeing as an amused smirk flitted across his pale face when he sensed your annoyance: “Sehun-ah…so rude…I’m seventeen!!” you blurted out, throwing a cushion at him, but you missed completely, they all laughed at how weak you were as the cushion fell near you on the floor. Baekhyun squeezed your small bicep.

“You need some more meat on you, B/n-ah if you want to grow into a strong man…you can’t even aim a cushion…” Baekhyun said quietly. His face was close, and you could see the red tints of his newly dyed red locks as they shimmered in the orange light of the room. You tensed as his fingertips rolled the smooth flesh of your bicep carefully, you squeaked when he pinched particularly hard on the delicate skin.

“Hyung!” you growled ripping your arm away from Baekhyun as he chuckled loudly at you.

“See, he’s still a baby!” Sehun countered as he stopped dancing briefly, hands on hips as he breathed deeply and soon he was manoeuvring his noodle like self smoothly on the laminate again. Your glare hardened.

“Hey!!” you shouted, as Baekhyun moved away in amusement and then he looked at the other three as they continued to dance gain, Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed.

“Chanyeol!! That was the wrong move!! Watch Jongin!” Baekhyun snapped suddenly, arms waving haphazardly towards the large giant who whined in annoyance.

“But!” Chanyeol panted, running a large hand through his now dyed, yellow hair, with large gasps.

“You put your foot out way too early! Start again!!” Baekhyun continued, he clapped once and settled deeper into the soft, leather sofa beside you. You felt as he snuck his arm around your shoulders again.

“But, this isn’t serious practice!” Chanyeol argued between pants as he tried to keep up with Jongin’s seamless and perfectly executed dance moves. Jongin was totally in the zone and was not aware of all the voices around him…you watched him unblinkingly…he was such a talented dancer…

“Still! Chanyeol the filming is tomorrow!!” Baekhyun snapped, you could feel his slender fingers sweeping lazy circles over your clothed bicep.

“You’re setting a bad example on the fetus as well….” Chen announced suddenly as he entered the living room. Chen came to stand behind you and Baekhyun on the sofa, you felt as he ruffled your dyed light, purple hair with his fingertips.

Chanyeol groaned loudly, swiping a large hand through his soaked hair and the three of them started dancing again. You watched them lazily, your eyes were mostly drawn to Jongin who was more fluid in his movements, but you couldn’t help but giggle from time to time at Chanyeol’s clumsy movements as he stumbled over his own long, bandy legs. And you chuckled at how Chen decided to join Baekhyun in pointing out all of Chanyeol’s faults in his dancing.

You felt as if you could sleep right there…

You felt your eyelids droop as you moved more towards Baekhyun who stiffened when you placed your head on his shoulder. Baekhyun looked down at your face as you rested against him, his fingers were still swirling your bicep gently as as he looked at your strangely soft, young face. Baekhyun noticed how long your eyelashes were suddenly, and how plump your lips looked…very plump for a guy… Baekhyun couldn’t look away, and he had even missed the fact that Chanyeol was doing completely the wrong dance moves for the completely wrong song.

 

 

Meanwhile, Minseok was sorting through your washing hampers, he grumbled when he saw that you had left your dirty shirt on the floor…

He had specifically told you that he wanted all washing to be in this basket! Not on the nicely washed floor! You must have forgotten to do so, an innocent mistake. Minseok will let it slide for now. Minseok sighed, going over to the shirt, he picked it up, and then he heard a small thud. Minseok stopped, and his eyes widened when he had caught sight of something that he REALLY didn’t expect to see on the floor…

 

It was a rolled up, used sanitary pad…in an ALL MALE DORM.

 

“What the?” Minseok whispered under his breath, still looking at rolled up object in shock and slight horror. He crouched down carefully, looking at it wide eyed…

 

_Why the hell was there a rolled up sanitary pad in his room????_

 

Minseok gulped… _Why was this here?_

 

He ran a nervous hand through his newly dyed electric blue hair, his heart thumped rapidly as he scrambled to put things all together, and suddenly, he bent down to look under your bed, catching sight of a small white bag. Minseok remembered earlier when you had quickly whipped yourself from under the bed, hiding something behind your back at lightning speed. He hadn’t seen what it was, but it was definitely suspicious, especially when you blushed like a tomato when he asked if you were alright…

Minseok carefully creeped under your bed, reaching for the white bag, he pulled it out, and looked inside…and indeed…it was what he expected…lots of packets of feminine products… _you were a boy…right?_

 

_No way…_

Minseok looked through the bag in terror, one of the packets was open, and obviously some had been taken out…

 

_NO WAY_

Minseok’s heart was going a million miles an hour…

 

_It couldn’t be…_

 

Minseok gulped, he placed the bag under the bed and straightened up…he needed to confront you, he needed to confirm his qualms…he really didn’t want to believe it…he couldn’t…he hadn’t expected this…at all…

Minseok took a couple of deep breaths, he gulped carefully to calm himself down. He walked out of your shared room, closing the door firmly behind him. He could hear the others in the sitting room. He could clearly hear Jongdae teasing you and you telling him in a sleepy tone to shove off and leave you the hell alone.

Minseok carefully ambled through, hands in pockets acting casual as he leant by the door, no one seemed to have noticed him yet. Minseok’s eyes fell on your form as you were snuggled beside Baekhyun, with Chen running his hands through your light purple hair lazily.

“Chanyeol-ah, that move is much quicker! Even the old maknae can do it!” Chen snapped, looking at the distressed and panting giant.

“Shut up, Chen!” Sehun hissed in annoyance at the name.

“Yeah, shut up Chen!” Chanyeol said with a breathy laugh as he continued to dance.

Minseok cocked his head, his eyes scanned your face…and suddenly your softness and gentleness all made sense in that moment…You were so obviously smaller than them all…your little hands, your girlish giggles, your small, slight body…Minseok blushed…he really hadn’t expected this…it was so frighteningly obvious…they were unknowingly living with a girl…who they think is a boy…

“Seok!!” Chen exclaimed suddenly, turning towards him with a swish of his newly dyed, dirty blonde hair. Minseok blinked hurriedly, pulling himself out of his thoughts. His gaze met yours as you stared back at him with your wide, innocent eyes. Minseok gulped.

 

_Here it goes…_

 

“B/n-ah, can I have a word? Please?” Minseok asked, trying to keep himself calm. He watched as Chen and Baekhyun looked between the two of you curiously.

“Sure, hyung…” you said slowly with a small, tired smile. You didn’t notice how Minseok tensed at the word.

“Oh! Don’t leave me, maknae!!” Baekhyun crooned, watching as you pulled yourself away from his arms and stood from the sofa unsteadily, waving off his cringy whines for you to return to him with a dismissive wave of your small hand. Minseok felt warm when you smiled at him, and immediately he turned and walked to your shared room, feeling your small self trailing after him. You both entered, you followed Minseok as he stood in the centre of the room, staring at you wide eyed. You raised an eyebrow, folding your arms at his look. Minseok’s gaze diverted to your chest, which was completely flat.

“B/n-ah…” Minseok started, quickly looking away from your chest and putting his hands in his pockets. He really hoped that you didn’t notice where he had been looking.

“Yes…” you asked deliberately, beginning to worry and wonder what exactly Minseok had called you here for…he seemed really nervous and on edge, unlike his usual self…

“What’s this?” Minseok blurted out, pointing to the floor. You frowned at him and looked at the floor. Your eyes widened immediately and a harsh blush swept across your cheeks.

 

_Oh Shit…_

 

Minseok knew from the look of utter horror on your face that his suspicions were confirmed. He felt dread fill him…this was so bad…

“Um…Minseok hyung-” you said carefully, ripping your eyes away from the offending sanitary towel. You blushed harder in embarrassment when you caught his hard eyes. You really hoped that he wasn’t angry or that he wasn't planning on getting you fired…you’ve only been here for a week and a bit…

“B/n-ah…why do you have sanitary pads under your bed?” Minseok said slowly. You watched as he bent down, pulling the white bag from under the bed and opening it, looking pointedly up at you…he looked terribly frightening at that moment.

 

_Oh shit…I’m screwed…._

 

“Um…” you said, trying to gather yourself and argue your case, but you were beaten to it.

“You’re a girl. Aren’t you?” Minseok interjected with a sigh, watching as you slowly lowered yourself onto the floor beside him.

“Yes…” you said resignedly, wringing your hands in your lap. You couldn’t look at him, your cheeks were burning and you felt so utterly embarrassed…You haven’t been here long…and already one of them has found out…you were so careless! Leaving that around like that! You must have forgotten to put it in the bin…

“Why?” Minseok uttered after a while of silence, he peeked up at you carefully. He watched as you sighed loudly, looking up to meet his eyes, and then, just as quickly, you diverted your eyes away from him, feeling so ashamed with yourself.

“Minseok-ah, you have to promise not to say anything, to anyone…please…I really don’t want to leave exo…” you told him quietly

“I promise…” he whispered quietly. 

You sighed and then you told him everything…about disguising yourself as a boy in Produce 101, and telling Mr Lee that you were a girl, but still he wanted you there. Minseok nodded thoughtfully at your words, feeling himself jitter at the news…he couldn’t believe it…it kind of explained why you were so strange for a boy…a bit _too_ soft and a bit _too_ delicate…

“Please…please don’t tell the others, Minseok…I really want to stay with you guys…” you murmured, watching his face desperately. He looked up with a small, shaky smile .

“I won’t tell…” he said quietly, and you knew that he meant it.

“Really?!” you asked in disbelief. You really thought that Minseok would be angry and very annoyed at you for this…for pretending to be a guy in his band…

“Of course, I like you here and I don’t want you to leave. But, I really didn’t expect this…” Minseok assured you, he leant towards you to rub your shoulder, smiling warmly. You looked into his eyes with a glad and very relieved smile that he understood you.

“I’m sorry…” you apologised, feeling bad that he had to discover your secret in such an embarrassing way…You just hoped that no one else would discover your secret anytime soon.

“It’s okay! But this’ll be so interesting…” Minseok commented with a small smirk, watching as you blushed slightly, you didn’t comment.

“Who else knows…?” Minseok asked curiously.

“It’s just you!” you quipped with a small smile.

After a while of silence, Minseok turned to you, he was determined not to let the others find out about your true gender…he wouldn’t feel comfortable if they also knew…he didn’t know what they would do…“I’ll help you out…” Minseok decided with a small hum, watching as your eyes widened.

“Really?” you asked, your mouth hung open, happy that you would have someone on your side to help you survive in exo.

“Of course. You can’t do it all by yourself…” Minseok replied.

“Thanks, hyu- I mean Minseok…” you thanked him with an awkward fumble. You coughed looking away from his kind, glittering eyes as he scanned you interestedly with a small smirk.

“It’s okay…you just need to be more careful…okay?” Minseok said after a while.

“Yeah…” you replied with a smile, and then you looked at the offending sanitary towel and quickly you whipped it up and stood to dispose of it in the trash. “Sorry about that…”

Minseok waved his hand, indicating that it was all okay. You smiled down at him as he stood. Excusing himself from the room. As soon as he left, you grabbed your purple locks…you couldn’t believe how idiotic you were, now one of them knew…you just hoped that it would stay that way…and that means you would have to raise your guard ever higher to ensure that none of the others find anything questionable or see anything suspicious…you thought that your disguise and demeaner had been effective…but turns out…it wasn’t…

 

 _Stupid Y/n!!!_ you groaned internally as you flopped onto your bed with a fatigued sigh…

 

Now you needed to trust that Minseok would help you and that he will be able to keep your secret from the others…and you needed to hope that he doesn’t slip up at all…

 

_But…you could trust him…right??_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets an eyeful, Baekhyun has suspicions, and Chanyeol becomes a fanboy.

It was the last day of shooting the music video, and all was going well so far, and the makeup artists made you look even more masculine, Baekhyun pretended to cry dramatically when your makeup was finished.

‘You’re growing up so quickly b/n-ah!!’ He wailed, hugging you from to side as you giggled as masculine as possible.

‘He’s such a good donsaeng!’ Chen chirped.

‘Hyung, Let go of b/n-ah.’ Kyungsoo said from nowhere, you turned to him and he was staring at you both intently, you couldn’t work out what he was thinking at all, he seemed off these past couple of days…

At that the time the director wanted all of you on set, so Baekhyun let go of you, going over to join Chanyeol, whilst Kyungsoo watched you carefully, walking close beside you. As you all danced to the choreography, you were soon very tired. Kyungsoo trailed after you all day not letting you out of his sight, you didn’t mind of course, you liked spending time with Kyungsoo but he seemed quieter than usual.

Filming was taking forever, the crew kept wanting to take lots of footage, and you and the guys were getting restless, you were starting to sweat under your costume, Kyungsoo regarded you from his position beside you, you were currently having a lunch break, you were sat with Kyungsoo, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho and Minseok. As you all ate together, you had a really good conversation, whenever Chen would roughly shake your shoulders Kyungsoo would glare at him, and shuffle nearer towards you, but this went unnoticed by you, who was enjoying Chen’s company.

All of you laughed at the beagle line’s antics. You even watched as Kai and Sehun went through their routine, Kai caught your gaze and flashed you a ‘V’ sign, which you returned with a girly smile and your signature wink.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun noticed this. ‘B/n-ah, teach us how to do that wink,’ Baekhyun asked, as Chanyeol nodded vigorously in agreement, you sighed and shook your head with a smirk on your face.

‘This wink can only be performed by me hyungs…and even if you did try you wouldn’t be able to replicate it…’ you said cheekily sticking your tongue out as the beagle line scoffed and began shouting.

‘Don’t get cocky with us maknae,’ Minseok said as he poked your cheek.

‘Do your wink,’

‘No.’

‘Do it!!’

'Never!'

'Or I'll tickle you!'

Reluctantly you did your wink and you laughed as they tried to copy you, Chanyeol pretty much failed, Baekhyun is borderline, and Chen was actually good, but you would never tell him that…and Kyungsoo failed so bad, he can’t even wink, the members laughed crazily and Chanyeol started shoving Kyungsoo who began hitting him repeatedly as you all laughed at the battered Chanyeol.

 

Soon filming was done, so you and Exo made your way to the changing rooms, you opened the curtain, and firmly closed it behind you. You quickly tried to slip out of your clothes, but the buttons on the shirt were so fiddly that you were struggling to get them through the stupid holes, you began to sweat, when you finally undid the buttons you pulled the shirt off, causing the binding to come off with it.

‘Hey, B/n-ah, can I share with you?’ someone said from outside, your heart nearly stopped.

_No, no, no!!_

Before you could reply, the person made their way in, and shut the curtain. You tried to hide but it was useless, because Sehun had already seen you, in all your glory, standing there, trying to redo your binding, His mouth went slack as he stared at your exposed chest as you desperately tried to keep the bindings covering your breasts. Coming to his senses, Sehun quickly covered his eyes, ‘What did I just see?’ he asked, immediately you clamped a hand onto his mouth and shushed him, when you were sure that he wouldn’t say anything, you released his mouth to cover your breasts.

Sehun begins to turn around to open the curtain but you stop him, 'Get in here!' you hissed harshly, pissed that the others may have seen. You grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him away from the curtain.

‘You’re a girl?’ he whispered, mortified as he blushed red. You shushed him, moving around him to firmly shut the curtain, your bare arm brushing his. When your baggy shirt was safely over your body you told Sehun that it was safe to look, reluctantly he uncovered his eyes and stared at you as if you had grown a second head. When he repeated his question you nodded your head.

It was silent as he just stared at you… He knew something was weird with you…everything about you was girly…

‘Why?’ He asked, eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms looking down at you.

‘Not now…I’ll tell you later…’ you said, Sehun raised his eyebrows

‘I promise,’ you told him desperately, Sehun nodded in reply as he licked his lips, you indicated for him to turn around as you both changed in silence, and left the changing rooms together.

The whole walk was awkward as Sehun examined you from the corner of his eye. You both meet up with the other members who were waiting for you. 

‘What took you two so long?’ Baekhyun asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as Chen and Chanyeol joined in. Sehun and yours cheeks burst into flame as you both told them to stop being idiots. Kyungsoo, you noticed was glaring at Sehun and the beagle line as he gave Chanyeol a whack on the head, as you all exited the filming warehouse. You hoped that the others didn't notice the awkwardness around you both.

Immediately when Exo had entered the dorm, Sehun shoved you into his room, whom he shared with Suho, it was awfully messy and there were piles upon piles of clothes stacked around.

He pushed you onto the bed as he sat cross-legged in front of you, his eyes boring into yours like the first time you met.

‘Please explain…’

‘Sehun, you have to promise not to tell…’

Sehun stared at you thoughtfully, putting a hand up to his chin…he looked at your feminine features that stared tensely back at him, your slight frame, he even noticed the sway of your hips as you entered the dorms.

‘I wasn’t thinking of doing that…’ he replied after a while.

It was silent as you tore your eyes away from him and towards the door, worried that someone would come in…the guys were being awfully loud in the dorm today…

‘So…explain…’

‘What if someone comes in? isn’t this a bit dangerous?’ you told him wide eyed, as you desperately tried to recollect your thoughts.

Sehun groaned as he unfolded his long legs and locked the door. ‘There, no one can bother us now.’ He said, with a glint in his eye, running a hand through his hair.

You gulped as you waited for him to retake his position beside you, and after that you told him everything, about wanting to be in a boy band and you believed that Produce 101 could help you with that, and being scouted by Exo’s manager and sold off to SM entertainment, you told him how the manager knows your secret, Sehun gasped quietly, covering his mouth after your explanation.

‘Do you promise to keep it a secret?’ you asked him as he stared at you. he nods eventually, Sehun hugged you softly, rubbing your back, you raised an eyebrow at his sudden show of affection. He released you, holding your upper arms.

‘This is going to be interesting, _b/n-ah_ …’ he whispered looking deeply into your eyes with a smirk, you laughed at him and pushed his arms away from you as he collapsed on his bed laughing. After a while you decided to leave so that the others wouldn't get suspicious of your whereabouts.

As the two of you approached the door to leave you found Kyungsoo with his knuckle poised to knock, but quickly he withdrew his fist, when you appeared behind Sehun, Kyungsoo’s wide eyes flickered between you and Sehun suspiciously, you didn’t notice him glare at Sehun who shrugged back nonchalantly.

‘B/n-ah, it’s time to cook dinner,’ Kyungsoo said normally as you smiled brightly and followed him down the hallway, oblivious to the change in atmosphere between the two Exo members.

‘Ahh look, the cooks are here! What’s for dinner?’ Chanyeol asks from his place on the sofa, legs tangled with Baekhyun’s who was busy on his phone.

‘We’re having Japanese curry, hyung!’ you told him sweetly, smiling girlishly.

‘Aww, you’re so cute b/n-ah,’ Baekhyun cooed, as you snickered, Kyungsoo glared at the two members, who noticed and pulled curious faces.

You and Kyungsoo were soon cooking for everyone, it was quiet for a while as you got out ingredients and began cutting them together, Kyungsoo shuffled over to you so you were shoulder to shoulder, you looked at him from the corner of your eye, you flushed at the proximity, his shoulder was so warm and manly against your much smaller one.

‘B/n-ah…what were you and Sehun doing?’ He asked softly, after making sure that none of the other members were around.

_Shit._

‘Nothing hyung, he was just talking to me…he was just feeling down and didn’t want to show it in front of the members that’s all…’ you said quickly, occupying yourself with cutting vegetables. You could feel Kyungsoo staring judgementally at you…he must suspect you…you felt an uneasy feeling uncoil in your tummy…this was bad…why were you so bad at hiding your gender?? You turned away from Kyungsoo to put the vegetables in the pan, it became very awkward for the both of you.

‘Hey, what’s cooking?’ Lay asks from the doorway, you and Kyungsoo turn around to find Lay leaning on the doorway in nothing but a towel hanging from his hips, you couldn’t help but blush as you tried to keep your eyes off of Lay’s body, watching as a droplet of water cascaded down his well-built abs. Lay gave you a sly wink when he caught you staring.

‘J-Japanese curry!’ you stuttered, looking down to stir the food, feeling the heat crawl up your neck.

Kyungsoo saw the whole exchange and decided to step in. ‘Lay put on some clothes…’ He said monotonously as he stared hard at Lay through his thick rimmed glasses. Lay sighed and raised an eyebrow at Kyungsoo who glared. You turned around to stare at Lay who was looking between the two of you curiously as he leant away and walked out, throwing a suspicious glance behind him.

‘Hyung, I didn’t mind, I mean it’s Lay’s dorm as well…’ you shakily assured Kyungsoo, feeling bad that Lay was told off. Kyungsoo stared at you with an unreadable expression, you avoided his gaze at all costs, hoping that he’ll drop it…but it’s as if he has something on his mind. After a while he looks away and takes the spoon away from you gently, your fingers brushed, causing a fluttery feeling to erupt somewhere in you. If Kyungsoo felt it, he didn’t show it at all.

'I was just telling him, I've always told Lay that...he never listens...' he said quietly as he stirred, the lenses of his glasses were now misted over as he concentrated hard, you stared at him as he worked...he definitely knew something, but the only question was 'How?'.

'Kyungsoo-ah...what's wrong? you've been acting strange around me...' you told him earnestly, eyes furrowed in worry as you watched him freeze, but he stirred slower, he turned to you, staring straight into your eyes, his face was a mystery, you really wanted to know what he was thinking...you stared into his eyes and you saw a sad glint in his eyes as he regarded you, it was as if he was having a war with himself in his head...you seriously wanted to help him.

'It's nothing, B/n-ah...' he replied simply, that glint had disappeared from his eyes as he turned away. You continued to watch him, but with a sigh you shuffled away to set the table, Kyungsoo's eyes followed your small form as you exited the kitchen and into the living room/dining room, and in anger he hit the counter with his fist, quickly looking around to ensure that no one heard.

 

Finally, it was now your first Mcountdown, you could hear the screaming girls from the backstage, as a stage hand attached your microphone to you, you were incredibly nervous, you just hoped that they liked and accepted you into Exo like these guys did eventually.

Chanyeol slapped your back. ‘Don’t worry Donsaeng, you’ll knock them dead with your skills!’ he says encouragingly as Sehun nodded in agreement, you smirked at their encouragement and thanked your hyungs.

‘He’s right little Donsaeng!’ Chen agreed, walking over to the three of you as you all waited to be called onto the stage, Chen’s cheek bones were much more defined with the makeup, they all looked amazing and unrecognisable.

‘NOW, LET’S WELCOME EXO! WITH THEIR NEW SONG, AND THEIR NEW MEMBER!’

You jittered as Sehun gently pushed you forwards with a hand on the small of your back, you tensed at his warm touch, looking back to find him staring determinedly in front of him, the multi-coloured lights bounced across his pale skin. You all filed onto the stage you smiled charmingly at the fangirls who were all pointing at you excitedly, waving Exo light sticks, flashes from cameras were everywhere as they called your name along with the other members, your eyes were nearly blinded by the intensity.

The MC smiled at all of you as he greeted you, he turned to you and you immediately stared at him.

‘B/n, how does it feel to suddenly be a part of such a big group like Exo?’ He asked you, his face perfect and eyes sparkly.

You took in a huge breath as the fangirls all screamed your name, you flushed and smiled: ‘It feels amazing! My hyungs have taken care of me very well and I am proud to be a part of such an amazing group like Exo, and I hope that I can make all of you happy!’ you said, carefully, your cheeks flushed when all the girls squealed, especially when Suho squeezed your shoulder which caused fangirls to point at the both of you and take pictures…

Great.

‘Okay, it’s ShowTime!’ the MC called, as the girls squealed even more as the lights dimmed, they were calling your name, gosh this felt weird.

You all got into position, you next to Kai, as the lights came on, illuminating you all, as the new music started, as the fangirls screamed, especially when you did a flip, they loved that.

When the performance was finished you flashed them your signature wink and a finger heart, the fangirls roared in approval at this, light sticks becoming blurs as they screamed your name. You smiled charmingly as you stared at them all.

‘Good job, donsaeng!’ Chen said clapping your back as you both looked at the crowd. You and Exo then reassembled as you performed ‘Monster’ for them.

 

Finally it was over as you all retreated backstage. Where you were handed cool bottled water and towels. You all collapsed around the room.

‘B/n-ah! Selfie!’ Sehun called as he wrapped an arm around your neck as you both did ‘V’ signs, and then he pecked your cheek, you gasped after he did it and smacked him in the arm as he laughed, raising his phone above his head.

‘Sehun, don’t put that on Instagram!’

‘This one’s for me donsaeng!’ he replied cheekily, winking at you as you whined and stomped your feet. Sehun simply smirked at you as he looked at the picture on his phone, with Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol and Chen peeking over his shoulder.

'Aww, b/n-ah looks so cute there,' Chanyeol fan-boyed, as the other members cooed in agreement at your flustered face. Sehun glared at the beagle line and Kai as they stared, you huffed and tried to rip Sehun's phone out of his hands, but he was way too tall.

'B/n-ah, you so short like a girl, I think you're way shorter than Kyungsoo,' Baekhyun pointed out, whilst watching you jump for Sehun's phone. You stopped jumping.

_Shit._

He was becoming suspicious...

Kyungsoo's head whipped to Baekhyun who examined you curiously. Sehun turned away from Chen who was in midsentence to stare at Baekhyun warily. Baekhyun stared between the two members and your face trying to supress your surprise.

Baekhyun looked around him with narrowed eyes, realising the change in atmosphere. 'Is something going on?' he asked slowly as he stared around, the room was silent as the members looked at each other and as Kai slurped from his water bottle unfazed by the tenseness of the room.

'Nothing Baekhyun-ah, it's just that Sehun knows that I'm sensitive about my height...so he was being the protective hyung!' You said quickly, you mentally slapped yourself at how obvious that would sound, Sehun coughed awkwardly and agreed. Baekhyun didn't look convinced but he tried to hide his suspicions, this had garnered the attention of the others.

'B/n-ah, you silly maknae, Sehun still has a lot to learn!' Chen says breaking the atmosphere and causing the members to laugh, Sehun heavily protested, proving that he will be a way better hyung to you than they ever would, all the older members challenged him, whilst you calmed your racing heart with some cool water as Suho came over to congratulate you for your first Mcountdown stage.

Kyungsoo however had collapsed on a chair, rubbing his forehead with closed eyes, cursing himself for being obvious and nearly exposing your secret by reacting to Baekhyun's statement...but he knew that something was certain...Sehun knew your true gender...and you also knew that Sehun knew...

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is your saviour, the beagle line misbehave (as usual), Baekhyun asks you for a favour...

Baekhyun wasn’t the most observant, but recently he knew that something wasn’t right. Even though Exo had been insanely busy with promotions, he noticed how you avoided him. he even walked towards you and Sehun during a break between rehearsals, but you both immediately clamped up when he arrived…that annoyed him insanely.

At bed that night, Baekhyun lay awake, not ready to sleep just yet. His brain was buzzing with all that happened recently. He groaned, knowing how tired he’s going to be in the morning when you are all going to be flying to Singapore for the concert out there. He actually felt hurt that you seemed to be avoiding him, he thought that everything was fine between the two of you…why were you acting like this? He was determined to find out. But the thought wouldn’t leave his mind. When he walked into your room and found Sehun, you and Minseok sat there, the talk had immediately stopped he noticed the look of horror in your face as an awkward silence followed. He had to find out what you were hiding...

In Frustration Baekhyun kicked off his duvet, he was sticky from how warm it was in the room.

‘Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun called out into the darkness.

There was silence.

Baekhyun chewed on his lips determinedly.

‘Chanyeol?’

Suddenly, there was a ruffling of sheets from the other end of their shared room, and through the dark Baekhyun could make out the tall rapper’s mop of hair as it surfaced.

‘What?’ Chanyeol asked groggily.

Baekhyun gulped.

‘Do you think…b/n-ah has been acting strangely?’ he asks, mentally he was so embarrassed that he was even worried about it. What happened to the care free Baekhyun?

Baekhyun heard as Chanyeol turned in his bed with a grunt of confusion at Baekhyun’s question.

‘What?’ Chanyeol sputtered out in his sleepy state, not quite registering his friend’s words. Baekhyun sighed silently, regretting ever asking. He didn’t want to repeat his question, for some reason he was annoyed that he was actually worried about how b/n was being strange...

‘Never mind…’ Baekhyun grumbled turning in his bed so that he was now facing the wall. He listened as Chanyeol ruffled his hair and without complaint, being too sleepy to care, immediately slipped into slumber again.

Baekhyun scrunched his eyes together and willed his brain to stop thinking about b/n.

 

 

 

You sighed blissfully as you collapsed into your seat on the plane. Resting against the plush chair, just as Suho settled next to you, both of you smiling together.

‘Excited?’

You smiled nervously. ‘Of course…but I’m also anxious, I just hope that the fans like me…’

Suho chuckled heartily. ‘They already do b/n-ah…just show them your charms!’

You nodded but you still felt nervous, worried about messing up and about whether the fans in Singapore would be accepting…

‘What charms?’ Sehun scoffed from the seat in front, he had turned around to look at you both with his phone.

‘Hey!’ you glared at him playfully. ‘At least I have charms.’ You retorted as Sehun glared back with equal challenge, but soon a smirk was on his lips, as his phone flashed.

‘What did I say about taking pictures?’ you groaned as you covered your face with your hands. Sehun ignored you, pretending to coo at the image, you attempted to swipe the phone from his grasp but the noodle was too quick.

Just then the air hostesses had ordered everyone to sit and get ready for take-off. You glared a hole in the back of Sehun’s chair.

 

You leant into your neck cushion, catching up on the lost sleep that you’ve been having recently with the new album and promotions everywhere. Also because Minseok had also discovered your secret even though you made him swear not to tell the other members or the Exo-L’s. You still felt insecure and worried, especially as Baekhyun has been more and more curious, you wouldn’t stay in a room with Baekhyun for long, so that he wouldn’t have a chance to ask you anything, you felt bad for doing it…but the less people that knew the better.

You were awoken by the sound of barely concealed giggles and flashes from phone cameras. Your eyes snapped open with a deadly glint causing the beagle line and Sehun to flinch, Chanyeol almost dropped his phone in fright.

They knew that they had made a wrong move…Exo and Exo-L’s alike knew that waking you up was a very horrible experience…because you more than anyone loved your sleep.

‘What. Are. You. Doing?’ you asked through clenched teeth.

They only responded with wide eyes, as you huffed turning to the seat next to you to find Chen sitting with you instead of Suho. ‘You look so adorable sleeping, donsaeng.’ Chen said happily as he flicks through the pictures on his phone, a glint in his eyes as he smirks at you.

‘You took pictures of me?’ you almost growled, but this caused them to giggle like a gang of girls as they subtly snapped more pictures.

‘How could we not? You were too cute too resist.’ Sehun said, as he looked up to meet your glare with a wink that looked a bit too out of place to be giving a guy, you were caught off guard at the action. This didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun, whose suspicions grew.

‘Where’s Suho?’ you asked suspiciously, looking up as they grinned at their phone screens.

'Oh, we sent him away.' Chanyeol muttered distractedly. You weren't in the mood to argue, even though you disapproved of their treatment towards Suho.

You rubbed your eyes as Sehun took another picture, still sleepy, and annoyed that you were awake. You turned to Chen who flashed you his cat grin, as he attempted to pull you into another photo with him, you thrashed about, very annoyed that your precious sleep was disrupted. However, you were much weaker compared to Exo, so it wasn’t a surprise when Chen was able to easily pull you in for a selfie with him.

‘Guys, what are you doing?’ Minseok asked innocently as he approached you and the beagle line.

‘I need to talk to B/n-ah.’ He said authoritatively, crossing his arms as he glared. The beagle line and Sehun obeyed immediately. Chen lead a smirking Chanyeol, and Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to throw a curious glance at Minseok. You sighed in relief when they were out of sight and when Sehun had settled himself into his own seat.

Minseok sat beside you, folding his legs elegantly, turning to look at you whilst you huffed cutely.

‘Thanks!’ you smiled at him, grateful for the older member’s intervention. Minseok, after finding out your secret having guessed for some time due to sleeping in the same room as you, has vowed to protect you from the others. You and Minseok talked calmly, you discussed the upcoming concert, expressing your worry about how you would be received by the Exo-L community out there, Minseok took your hand, his thumbs rubbed gentle circles across your knuckles as he comforted you. Your cheeks dusted pink at his gesture. You felt calm with Minseok.

 

 

As soon as you had all stepped into the airport entrance, screams erupted from every corner as fangirls stormed towards you with colourful signs and screaming for individual members, you even heard your name, but you were so sleepy and you had a horrible head ache. Still you smiled and waved at fans, as this was the first time at having being greeted at an airport with fans. You felt excited. You looked to the other members to see them not as excited as you. All of you anxious to get out and go to the hotel. You were all bundled into a black van and whisked away in record time.

 

 

Later at the hotel, you threw yourself into one of the rooms and collapsed happily onto the bed, letting your suitcase fall onto the floor. You breathed in the freshness of the sheets. Hearing an amused chuckle from the doorway as someone closed the door, you peeked at them and your heart jolted.

It was Baekhyun, who was opening his suitcase and rooting through it. ‘Hey Baekhyun-ah,’ you said casually, lifting yourself regretfully from the bed, as Baekhyun turned to you and smiled ominously.

‘Hey, donsaeng! Excited for the concert tomorrow?’ he asked with his signature toothy smile. You nodded and gulped, shocked that Baekhyun chose to room with you instead of Chanyeol…it was like he was up to something. You definitely knew that Baekhyun is suspicious and once Baekhyun was determined he didn’t stop until he’s achieved what he’s wanted.

Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at you and flashed another bright smile, you reciprocated the smile as Baekhyun resumed what he was doing in his suitcase. You both fell into an awkward silence, the only sound being Baekhyun looking through his suitcase whilst you flicked through your Instagram, seeing that Sehun and Chanyeol had posted photos of you on their Instagrams…you gritted your teeth annoyed when you’ve told them countless times not to do it, but you couldn’t help but blush. ‘These boys…seriously…’ you grumbled, as you read the comments of your sleeping face and your neck pillow.

This caught the attention of Baekhyun, you turned to glare at him, as he flinched in surprise. ‘What is it?’

‘I can’t believe Sehun and Chanyeol put more photos of me on again…’ you whined as Baekhyun tried to smother giggles.

‘Don’t look at my Instagram then…’ Baekhyun muttered quietly, laughing to himself.

‘What was that?’

‘Nothing, little donsaeng.’

You glared at him for a while before getting to your feet, wobbly still from sleep. ‘I’m going to teach those hyungs a lesson…’ you growled as you sauntered out of the hotel room.

All of you were on the same floor of the hotel, and lucky for you Chanyeol and Sehun were rooming together. You knocked on the door casually, phone ready to show them. Last time they denied it like crazy, insisting that you had imagined it, those Hyungs were really stupid sometimes…

Sehun opened the door distractedly, probably laughing at something Chanyeol had said. You pushed his chest and slammed the door, glaring face on as Sehun smirked down at you amusedly.

‘Donsaeng.’ he acknowledged in greeting.

‘B/n-ah!’ Chanyeol cheered from his bed, wide smile as he happily greeted you.

‘You did it again hyungs!’ you accused, jabbing a finger at Sehun’s chest.

‘What are you talking about?’ Sehun laughed, humour dancing in his eyes. You sighed loudly, face palming, as you stuck your phone in his face.

‘Awwww, that’s a cute photo!’ Sehun squealed as he stared at it. You swiped it away angrily.

‘I’ve told you, and the beagles to stop taking pictures of me!!!’ you whined at him as you crossed your arms and pouted.

‘Beagles?’ Chanyeol inquired curiously, hair swishing as he looked up from his phone.

‘You should stop being cute, then we won’t take pictures of you.’ Sehun said as if it was obvious, he lifted your chin up to meet his eyes.

‘We couldn’t help it, donsaeng, you we’re so cute whilst sleeping…’ Chanyeol fan-boyed as he jumped down from his bed happily, phone in hand as he snapped a photo of your pouty face. You blushed at his straightforward comment, which went unnoticed by the rapper but Sehun noticed, causing him to frown at his hyung.

‘Hyung!’ you grumbled storming towards Chanyeol who backed away.

‘Awww, cute’ Chanyeol kept saying, staring down at his phone.

‘Stop hyung, or I’ll get Kyungsoo.’ You threatened, this made the giant rapper stop determinedly, pocketing his phone at light speed.

‘Please don’t…’ he pleaded.

You sighed. ‘Hyungs…please stop…it’s embarrassing…’

‘We’re only appreciating your cuteness…and to show you off as our new maknae..’ Sehun said truthfully, but you couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not. Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully, eyes wide as he watched you, making sure that you didn’t change your mind and went to get Kyungsoo. You were so tired and annoyed that your sleep had been disrupted on the plane, so you didn’t feel like arguing.

‘Whatever.’ You grumbled, leaving the two giants and walking out, just as you saw Kyungsoo leaning in front of your door, a worried expression on his face as he watched you smile lightly at him.

‘Hey, hyung!’ you breathed as you opened your door.

‘B/n-ah…can I have a word?’ You paused, raising an eyebrow you watched as Kyungsoo examine your face, eyes wide. You nodded slowly, creeping into the room, just in case Baekhyun was there, but he was nowhere to be seen…good. You ushered Kyungsoo inside, the both of you had settled down on the small leather sofa, you clasped your hands together nervously, as you watched Kyungsoo glance around your room, and land on Baekhyun’s suitcase…

‘You’re rooming with Baekhyun?’ he asked coolly. Face passive as he glared at the suitcase as if it had personally offended him.

‘It’s not like a had a choice…but it’s okay…Baekhyun-ah is good.’ You say awkwardly, as Kyungsoo stared judgementally at you…again. He’s been doing that a lot recently.

A silence followed as you stared at Kyungsoo expectantly. ‘So…what do you want to talk about hyung?’ you asked him. You didn’t notice him pout when you called him ‘hyung’.

‘b/n-ah…I’m very worried…’

You regarded him curiously, with a wave of your hand you indicated for him to continue…

 

‘I’m worried about you…’ he muttered.

‘What? Why? Kyungsoo-ah, I’m fine, I’ve settled really well in Exo…’ you said confidently, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

‘No…that came out wrong…’ he huffed, as his brain began to think rapidly, as you stared at him worried for what he was really going to say…he slapped a hand onto his forehead. You only stared at him, concerned about what it is.

 

‘B/n-ah…I know that…you aren’t a boy..’ Kyungsoo said determinedly, looking at you as you visibly paled, you felt all the blood leave your face as your heart missed a beat. Kyungsoo’s gaze was powerful as he stared at you, it was silent as you took it all in. You were so stupid.

_Shit_

‘How?’ you croaked, too shocked to say anything else.

He sighed quietly and turned to face your distraught face, now three people knew… ‘I’ve actually known for a while…I accidentally overheard a conversation between you an your mum…’ he admitted awkwardly. You stared at him shocked…it did explain how he treated you differently from the others…

‘I kept it to myself because…I didn’t want to worry you and get you in trouble…’

Closing your eyes quietly you massaged your head, the headache had become stronger. ‘The manager already knows…and so do Sehun and Minseok Hyung…’ you sighed once you had opened your eyes to stare at Kyungsoo who was looking at the floor.

‘I knew it…it was on the last day of shooting the music video wasn’t it? I knew something happened between you and Sehun…’ Kyungsoo asked determinedly.

You visibly blushed at the memory… ‘You’re right…but Kyungsoo…thank you, for keeping it a secret for a while…’ you told him gratefully, feeling a surge of courage you grabbed his hands and squeezed them. Kyungsoo felt hot at the feel of your hands and shakily smiled. You were certain that Kyungsoo would keep it to himself...

After a while of silence, Kyungsoo took his leave, so that you could all go out to dinner soon. As soon as Kyungsoo left the room you groaned loudly, you couldn’t believe that Kyungsoo had known for so long…and now…you just had to try harder at concealing your gender…

The bathroom door opened suddenly, but you didn’t look as a victoriously smirking Baekhyun walked out with some sweats on, no t-shirt, drying his wet hair as he looked at you knowingly. ‘B/n-ah…that shower is so good, did you know?’ Baekhyun commented as he gestured to the shower, you peeked up at him from your seat on the sofa, and suddenly you were paralysed in your seat as you met his eyes full of amusement….

_Shit…._

Baekhyun chuckled knowingly as he towel dried his chest slowly keeping eye contact as you blushed.

‘B/n-ah…I never thought…this is very interesting…’ he mused, biting his lip as he looked at you.

‘What do you mean?’ you said feigning innocence, you wanted to stand, but your legs were like jelly…please he couldn’t have heard…

‘I knew something wasn’t right…’

You gulped…he knew.

Good god, why you?

‘A girl…in Exo…I like that.’ he said as he made his way over towards you slowly. Looking down at you in a way that he’s never done before… As you were about to speak, Baekhyun placed a slender finger upon your lips, you blushed fiercely. ‘Don’t try and deny it…I heard every word…’ Baekhyun smirked slyly as he examined your body hidden underneath the baggy clothing. You felt uncomfortable.

‘Baekhyun-ah…please don’t tell anyone…please…’ you asked him desperately.

Baekhyun chuckled. ‘Would you do something for me…in return for keeping it a secret?’

‘Are you serious?’ you spluttered.

‘If you don’t want me to keep it a secret then you wouldn’t mind if I tell everyone would you?’ Baekhyun grinned, crossing his arms, which redirected your attention to his chest.

You glared heavily at him, folding your arms you stood up. ‘Fine, what do you want me to do?’

Baekhyun pretended to think, as his eyes sparkled in mischief. ‘In our free time before going home…would you go on a date with me around Singapore?’

‘A date?’ you scoffed.

‘But that’s not all…You have to be in your girl form…’ He smirked devilishly.

‘Baekhyun no…’ you said seriously, eyes wide and pleading.

‘Why not? I bet you’re even cuter…come on!!’ Baekhyun said convincingly, as he took in your feminine features.

You tried to supress your blush.

‘I could get in trouble! Fangirls might recognise me!’ you told him desperately, anything to make him see that this 'date' was a stupid idea...

‘So what? I want to have some time with you...’

You whined in frustration, landing on your bed as you began punching your pillow in annoyance.

'Fine.' you shouted, burying your burning face back into your pillow, you knew that you wouldn't be able to fight Baekhyun.

'I can't wait...' Baekhyun remarked darkly, already imagining his date with you.

 

Four people...

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizzical Jongin, pouty Jongdae and a bold Junmyeon!!

 

 

To say that you were nervous was an understatement…you were freaking out. All throughout dinner at the hotel, Baekhyun constantly stared at you, liking the secret that he had been let in on. He wouldn’t hesitate to throw you a cheesy wink when you caught him. You were sitting beside Minseok and Lay, who you were having a pleasant conversation with, and you would share your food with each other, as you both liked the dishes that the other had. You didn’t notice Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo glaring at the unsuspecting Lay as he fed you from time to time.

"B/n-ah!!" Baekhyun crooned, presenting you with some of his food.

"I don’t want it." you deadpanned, tired of how obvious he was being.

"Don’t be a _naughty boy_ B/n-ah…" Baekhyun smirked with a dark glint in his eye that you've never seen before in him, but whatever it was it made you nervous.

"Try this B/n-ah." Kyungsoo said pushing Baekhyun’s hand out of the way and thrusting his food in your face, you hesitantly took the food, it tasted amazing. You frowned at how obvious they were, and how uncharacteristic Kyungsoo was being. The other members were beginning to notice this strange behaviour.

"Stop annoying him guys…" Minseok said calmly, getting annoyed that they were feeding you. You failed to notice Kyungsoo and Baekhyun glare at each other heatedly, and Chanyeol glaring at Kyungsoo because Baekhyun was.

"Thank you hyung!" You told Minseok gratefully, patting his shoulder as Lay ate a bit of your food happily. Unbeknownst to you, Kyungsoo was suspicious of Baekhyun’s change of behaviour and he was worried that something may have happened between the two of you, he wished that he was the one who was rooming with you instead, it would've kept you safe whilst on the trip, and away from Baekhyun.

 

 

The next day, you and Exo were practicing in the huge stadium. When you had first entered it, you had stared at it in wonder, it looked absolutely breath-taking, they had already put up some banners with all of your faces on it, even yours was there. You felt a tear slip from your eye in happiness. You couldn’t believe that you were a part of this amazing band, from only being in produce 101, you had really succeeded in your dream… You shakily wiped the tear away, smiling up at the stadium.

"Impressive, isn’t it?" Kyungsoo commented from beside you, smiling gently when you nodded, your eyes glistened as you tried to stop the tears.

"Don't cry." Kyungsoo breathed, putting a tentative arm around your shoulders, bringing you close to his side. Tears flowing down your face. For a while the two of you were silent, looking up at the stadium as everyone bustled around you. You liked the silence that you were able to have with Kyungsoo, you didn't feel the need to fill it with pointless words...

"B/n-ah." Jongin called. You and Kyungsoo were pulled out of your trance as the dancer loped towards you.

"Are you alright?" Jongin asked, handing you a tissue whilst regarding you concernedly. You took the tissue gratefully.

"I’m okay, Jongin-ah, I never thought I would get this far in my career, being in a group like Exo was the best thing that ever happened to me." You smiled, as you wiped your red and tear sodden face.

Jongin awed at your words. "You’re so precious." He cooed, pulling you into a tight hug, which made you squeak in surprise and your face to flush at his closeness. Oblivious to you, Kyungsoo watched Jongin carefully as he hugged you. Jongin noticed his friend’s careful gaze and raised an eyebrow, and hesitantly he let go of you, ruffling your hair and walked away, a bit more suspicious than before.

 

****

 

The three days of concerts were hectic, you were absolutely nervous, but you performed amazingly and you were well received by the Exo-L community, which made you feel unbelievably glad. Throughout the concert you conversed with some Exo-L’s and posed for pictures. You of course felt awkward doing the artificial love dance, as you were a girl, but the fans kept squealing and looking at you with adoring eyes as you all danced, pictures were being taken everywhere, the flashing from the lights and cameras would take a long time to get used to.

 

It was now the third day, and you were having a break between practicing for the last concert in Singapore. You and Baekhyun were chilling in some of the seats on the balcony of the stadium, all was quiet…but Baekhyun’s favour was weighing heavily on your conscience.

"Baekhyun-ah…I really don’t think I can do this..." You said carefully, wringing your hands in your lap.

Baekhyun peeked up at you from his phone, he smiled sadly and turned off the phone.

"I see…" He whispered.

"Please Baekhyun-ah…"

"You know, I wouldn’t actually tell everyone. I didn’t actually mean it." Baekhyun grumbled, ruffling his hair as he looked out at the stage below.

"You wouldn’t?!" You spluttered as you turned to him, you couldn’t believe how gullible you were.

"I’m not that cruel, is that really what you think of me, B/n-ah?" Baekhyun pouted, folding his arms as he puffed his cheeks cutely.

"N-no, of course not." You said quickly, waving your hands frantically.

"But I still want to go out and have fun with you as a girl! I want to get to know the real you, without the others." He said genuinely.

You watched him worriedly, you never thought that you’d ever be in this situation ever, you really didn't want to risk your identity.

"So what do you think?" He asked after a while of silence. "Will you still do it?"

You gulped…

"B/n-ah! Hyung!" Sehun called. The two of you turned and watched as Sehun bounded up the stadium steps with Kyungsoo trailing after him, eyes flitting between the two of you worriedly. You were so glad to see the two of them in this moment.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" You asked them sweetly as they sat next to you. Kyungsoo gave you a stiff smile, quickly averting his curious gaze from Baekhyun.

Sehun smiled happily. "I'm good, I can’t believe it’s the last day." The noodle replied, sipping his water thoughtfully as you all looked down at the other members on the stage, chatting serenely as they rested.

A comfortable silence had fallen as you were all left to your thoughts, you watched as Jongdae and Chanyeol messed around on the stage, running about wildly without a care. Jongdae caught your eye and waved at you merrily with his kitty smirk in place. You waved back just as you beamed down at the happy members as Chanyeol joined in. You giggled at them. The two silly members began to gesture for you to come and join them with excited smirks.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to go play with Chennie and Channie now." You said with a wide smile as you waved goodbye to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun who began to protest loudly.

"B/n-ah!" Baekhyun and Sehun called at the same time, causing the two members to look at each other with heated glares that they had both called out for you.

You didn't pay attention to their shouts as you joined Chanyeol and Jongdae on the stage messing about during your break. Kyungsoo watched as you ran with the two younger beagles. You were able to convince Jongin to join in who couldn't resist your sweet smile.

Kyungsoo frowned in disapproval, he didn't feel comfortable with this, because you were getting too close to them, the others could get suspicious. Kyungsoo shook his head to rid himself from those thoughts, why should he care anyway..? You're a grown seventeen-year-old, you could defend yourself but still it bothered him, stupid Chanyeol and Jongdae could make you laugh and smile the most, Kyungsoo would like to be able to do that as well.

 

 

****

 

 

"Come on, B/n-ah…" Baekhyun goaded with a wide smile, holding out a frilly red dress and a sleek black wig.

You stared at the items with distaste. "Fine." You grumbled as you snatched the items from his grasp. The elder beagle smirked winningly as you stormed into the bathroom.

"You won’t regret it…" Baekhyun murmured, but the only answer was the door slamming.

Once you were inside the bathroom and away from Baekhyun’s prying eyes, you stared at yourself in the mirror, trying to calm your nerves. You couldn’t believe that you had been swayed so easily into this but at least it’s for one night, and you vowed to not let anything like this happen again in the near future. Inhaling and exhaling to calm your nerves, you muttered encouraging things to yourself as you began to put on some makeup that Baekhyun had stolen from the makeup artists, you had frowned at him when he told you this, but there was nothing you could do immediately, however, you made him promise to return it.

It had been months since you had applied your own makeup, so you were a little rusty, but it came out half-decent. You smiled at your reflection as you put away the red lip gloss. When your make up was finished, you peeled off your baggy clothing in exchange for the extremely form-fitting and short frilly red dress with a low neckline.

You wanted a hole to swallow you right up. You couldn’t believe this. Only Byun Baekhyun would choose this dress. You really didn’t like dresses, and it felt extremely weird wearing one after pretending to be a boy for ages. You slipped on the small red heels. You also didn't like heels, you could never walk well in them.

Sighing loudly and simultaneously wanting to bang your head against the wall in utter embarrassment, you reached for the mid length black wig, which completely transformed your look. You stared at yourself in shock, you’ve never looked so feminine in such a long time.

The time was five o'clock in the evening according to your wristwatch, so, breathing deeply, you unlocked the door with trembling hands and stepped out. You brushed the black hairs away from your face, as the hem of the dress brushed your upper thighs, it was such a weird sensation. This hem was far too short!

You looked up, and your eyes locked upon a rigid Baekhyun, who stared at you wide-eyed. When he eventually met your gaze, he smirked widely causing you to blush in embarrassment, you couldn’t believe that this was happening at all.

"You look really good,’ Baekhyun breathed as his dark eyes scanned you in the dress. "better than I expected."

Your eyes widened at his straightforward comment as you subconsciously pulled at the hem of your dress, not liking the length at all.

Baekhyun’s eyes followed your hands, he walked up to you and grabbed your hands, pulling them away from the dress and holding them in his own. "Don’t be self-conscious, you brush up very well, B/n-ah." He said slowly, flashing you a sly wink.

"Call me Y/n, that's my real name." You said quietly, not confident enough to meet his eyes.

He only smiled at you and nodded. He thought that your real name suited you much better than your boy name. "Alright _Y/n._ Let’s go!"

 

Once you had successfully escaped the hotel without being seen by the other members, you and Baekhyun began to appreciate Singapore together. The cool air caressed your bare legs which made you shiver at the strange feeling, you felt very exposed. Baekhyun noticed your discomfort, and frowned. He grabbed your hand and held it tightly in his warmer one. You turned to Baekhyun curiously with a light dusting of pink upon your cheeks. But he just smiled and squeezed your hand.

You both decide to go souvenir shopping for your families, you spotted a really small shop with sickeningly cute teddy bears and sweets. You couldn’t help but pull away from Baekhyun and make your way into the shop, leaving the elder beagle to chuckle at your scuttling form as he casually followed you into the cute shop in the quiet part of town.

"Look at this!!" You squealed, presenting a cute rilakkuma teddy into his face.

Baekhyun snickered at the toy, and swiped it from you to get a closer look. "It’s almost as cute as you." He commented, meeting your eyes with a wink and a smile.

You blushed pink. "Stop it!" You whined, as you reached for the teddy, but Baekhyun held the toy up above his head, and smirked at you. You glared into the elder beagle’s unwavering gaze as he stared at you as you moved closer towards him, triumphantly distracting him so that you could easily swipe the rilakkuma teddy out of his grasp. You teased Baekhyun as he pouted. You then began to look around the shop together, Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off you, he couldn’t believe how cute you looked as a girl.

After buying some gifts for your families, you and Baekhyun strolled leisurely around, you were eating some pick and mix sweets as you looked around, however, Baekhyun was watching you tenderly, smiling at the expressions you would make as you ate the particularly sour sweets.

"Do you want to eat somewhere?" Baekhyun asked softly all of a sudden, pulling you from your reverie. You turned to him, surprised for a moment, getting lost in his gentle orbs. All you could do was nod, you never knew that Baekhyun could look this awkward or act so sweet and attentive (this must be what he was like with girls?). A fluttery feeling pooled in your stomach as he smiled charmingly and presented his arm, you hesitantly linked with his as he led you down the quiet streets. You revelled in the relative calm of the outskirts, you didn’t run into a lot of people, and thankfully none of them were fangirls.

 

Meanwhile, Sehun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon were reclining in a small family restaurant in the quiet part of town. The three of them were waiting patiently for their food as they chatted serenely.

Sehun was feeling despondent, especially when you had rejected his request to go and eat with them on their last night. He played with his phone distractedly, not participating in the conversation with the other two. He wasn’t feeling it today, he felt impossibly lost and confused, were you actually too tired to go with them? He had noticed Baekhyun’s change in behaviour the last few days, and he feared the worst. It surprised Sehun that Baekhyun had also declined their offer, he would normally never hesitate to go out with them…

Sehun took a small sip of water and then he reverted his attention back to his phone. He wanted to text you, but he wasn’t sure if he should or not…

"Sehunnie." Junmyeon called softly. The former maknae to lifted his head up forlornly.

Junmyeon smiled concernedly at him. "Don’t worry about B/n-ah. He might be tired, it is his first tour outside of Korea after all!" Junmyeon the optimistic quipped as Chanyeol nodded vehemently in agreement with his wide yeollie smile.

"It’s weird seeing you this sad..." Chanyeol remarked, patting Sehun’s back roughly with a large hand, causing the noodle to chortle into his drink. The virus and the fossil laughed heartily with him.

Without warning, the bell on the door chimed, the three exo member's laughs quietened down as they took a peek at who had come in.

All three boys literally froze at the sight.

Baekhyun was too occupied with the beautiful girl on his arm to notice his band members gawking at him and the mysterious girl in awe. Sehun’s heart literally stopped when the girl looked straight into his eyes, she looked just like you...could it be? Was it you?!

They all watched solidly as Baekhyun and the mystery girl were led to a small table not too far away from them. "Who is that?" Junmyeon whispered as all three members put their heads together, staring unblinkingly at the mystery girl.

Sehun’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest, reverberating loudly in his ears as he stared at you, he knew it was you, it was so obvious. The red dress really complimented your feminine figure and the slight outline of your breasts could be clearly seen, (not to mention that neckline was quite low, giving anyone nearby a good view of your delicious cleavage). Sehun gulped with a pink blush and averted his gaze before the other two took notice of his blushing cheeks and the recognition in his eyes. But rage bubbled within Sehun at the fact that Baekhyun had found out about your secret somehow and that he had had the gall to take you out in public as a girl, where the press could possibly catch you both. Sehun clenched a fist around his thigh as he stared hard at the unsuspecting Baekhyun who was too enraptured by you to notice them.

"She looks too pretty for him…" Chanyeol remarked slowly, resting his head in his hands as he stared at Baekhyun and the mystery girl as they shared a small laugh. However, Chanyeol was confused, who was this girl? Was she Baekhyun's girlfriend? But Baekhyun would always tell him whenever he had girlfriends...Chanyeol glared, there was something not right...

 

Meanwhile on yours and Baekhyun’s table, you were trying not to panic. You had both spotted Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Sehun who wouldn’t stop staring at you.

"What are we going to do?" You asked worriedly as you tried to calm your nerves, not daring to look at them so that you wouldn’t give yourself away.

"It’s fine, just act natural, okay?" Baekhyun reassured, placing a hand on yours and squeezing it. You slipped your hand away from his quickly, the nerves making you jumpy. You missed Baekhyun’s look of disappointment at the loss of your hand, however he quickly buried it and put on a small smile.

Baekhyun decided to continue the conversation in order to loosen you up, and soon you were talking smoothly. Baekhyun got you snickering at some of his jokes. You had ordered some tasty food and occasionally Baekhyun would feed you some of his, but you refused to feed him some of yours as you loved it too much and you didn't want this to draw the other's attention.

 

 

****

 

 

Back at the hotel, Minseok and Jongdae were buying snacks at the vending machine, excitedly grabbing the junk food packets that had dropped out. "I can't wait to see how fetus would react to this!" Jongdae chuckled as he scooped up the various packets of deliciousness. Minseok and Jongdae left the lobby after collecting a sufficient amount of sugary and salty goods then they made their way upstairs towards yours and Baekhyun's hotel room.

They had decided to surprise you with a movie night when they heard that you would be staying in for their last night here. Minseok hummed at Jongdae's excited remarks as they meandered to your room. Both exo members beamed as they approached your door. Jongdae piled the packaged goods onto one arm so that he could knock, the action causing the packets to fall and crinkle onto the ground. Minseok sniggered.

"Fetus? We've got a surprise for you!" Jongdae proclaimed loudly with his wide kitty-smirk. Both members waited for a reply, but it was all silent. They frowned and shared a look. Then, Jongdae knocked again.

 

No answer.

 

Minseok and Jongdae continued and call your name for a little while after but after receiving no reply at all, they were stumped as to what to do next.

The two members were silent as they stared at the door. "Maybe he's sleeping?" Minseok suggested sadly, disappointed that you weren't replying.

Jongdae huffed, scuffing his shoes on the patterned carpet. "What are we going to do with all this?" He remarked, gesturing to the large amounts of junk food deliciousness.

Minseok shrugged. "Let's go find Yixing, his room has a bigger TV anyway." Minseok said, smiling weakly at the despondent Jongdae who pouted and nodded huffily.

Reluctantly, the two Exo members picked up the fallen goods from the floor and ambled to Yixing's room, their mood considerably dampened. Jongdae couldn't fathom why this had bothered him so much though...

 

 

****

 

 

Back at the restaurant, Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Sehun had just finished their meal, and were thoroughly content and full. The three boys couldn't concentrate on anything else other than wondering who that mystery girl with Baekhyun was...

"Why don't we say hello?" Junmyeon suggested as they were about to leave. Sehun's head whipped up immediately, he needed to see if this was actually you. He turned to look at your happy figure as you ate, smiling at whatever the elder beagle was telling you.

Sehun nodded as his heart picked up the pace, Chanyeol also nodded with a smirk on his face as he looked at you.

They couldn't wait any longer, and without hesitation the three exo members headed over to yours and Baekhyun's table.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol called with his wide yeollie smile as he made his way over to his best friend.

Baekhyun reluctantly broke his gaze from your sweet face to look up at the giant in slight annoyance and slight panic. Sehun stared at you as you looked up at the three of them in surprise and you jumped slightly in shock that they had actually approached you.

"Who are you?" Chanyeol asked carefully as he examined your face. You looked away quickly, busying yourself with your food. You felt nervous under the virus's wide-eyed stare, it was as if he could see straight through your façade...

Baekhyun turned to you, eyes frantic as you stared up at him from your hair. You peeked up at your three fellow bandmembers as they quickly averted their eyes from your delectable cleavage. "I'm Y/n, it's nice to meet you." You softly, flashing them a small smile and then you looked back down at your food. Junmyeon and Chanyeol had little pink blushes on their cheeks as they stared at you curiously.

Sehun smirked widely, this must be your real name. "Hi Y/n, I'm Sehun." The noodle said slyly with a grin as you peeked up at him with a knowing smile. You held out a hand for Sehun to shake and he took your offered hand in his large ones, staring at you in wonderment as you smiled awkwardly, but your eyes were conveying many things. This action didn't go unnoticed by Junmyeon and Chanyeol who frowned. Baekhyun glared harshly at the bold younger male as Sehun smirked at the elder beagle in challenge.

"I want to introduce myself too!" Junmyeon announced after a while, smiling handsomely down at you. The fossil grabbed your much smaller hand and his and bravely pecked it, after introducing himself. Your cheeks burst into flame at how embarrassing and weird this whole situation was. Your band members have never seemed so polite before...it was so alien to you. This must be what they were like with women.

Chanyeol came forward, his curious expression changing to pleased as he held a large hand out towards you. “I’m Chanyeol, it's nice to meet you…” The virus said as his wide eyes stared intently at you, trying to get a closer look at your face, however you had angled it away from him as you shook his offered hand. Chanyeol frowned, he wasn't used to women looking away from him like that. Suddenly, a little thought flittered through his mind, however he quickly dismissed it before it could take form. It probably wasn't that at all...

"Guys." Baekhyun said, tapping his slender fingers on the table impatiently.

The three exo members were reluctant to leave, but they hesitantly said their goodbyes whilst you only said a small goodbye, looking down at your food.

 

Then they were gone.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were also out on the town together, sipping some sweet drinks as they wandered the quiet outskirts at night, entranced by the lights from the little shops and the smells from the street food vendors. The two members were quiet as they wondered around. It was always a comfortable silence between Kyungsoo and Jongin, and they loved it as they never usually had the chance to go out like this in a quiet area with a calm atmosphere.

Kyungsoo sipped his drink, looking at the people around him from under his black cap, he spotted a couple walking out of a small restaurant ahead of them. He watched as the young woman hesitantly linked her arm with the man and he noticed how she was struggling to walk in those red heels, stumbling over the tarmac. The man had to steady her a couple of times with a secure arm around her delicate waist.

"Soo, is that...Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing ahead at the couple who were now illuminated by a nearby streetlight. Kyungsoo squinted at the man who had turned to laugh at whatever the young woman had said, he could definitely make out Baekhyun's familiar features in the orange light, and then the couple had slipped into semi darkness again.

 

_What is Baekhyun doing with a woman?_

 

"Yes...I think it is..." Kyungsoo answered slowly, suddenly interested to find out who that young woman was that was making the elder beagle smile and laugh so much.

"Who's the girl with him though?" Jongin asked with a slight pout as he sipped his sweet drink. Both member's gazes were fixed on Baekhyun and the girl ahead.

Normally Kyungsoo didn't care what his bandmembers got up to with women, but this was unusual, they never met with women during their tours...

 

_Something wasn't right._

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin sipped their delectable drinks thoughtfully as they watched Baekhyun and the young woman from a sensible distance.

Kyungsoo wondered what you were doing right now, and if you were alright. He had assumed that you were asleep when you hadn't replied to his texts. He saw how tired you were earlier when you had turned down his request to go wondering with him and Jongin. He had to admit that he was slightly disappointed though.

Kyungsoo shrugged to himself as they lost sight of Baekhyun and the young woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!!
> 
> I hope you have been enjoying the story so far!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused Chen and an Angry Kyungsoo 
> 
> Nothing is going well for B/n...

The morning was a blur, as the manager woke all of you, so that you could pack and make your way to the airport in time for the next concert. You were still insanely tired after coming in at midnight with Baekhyun. It took you ages to take off the rancid makeup and discard of the scandalous dress and itchy wig. You were glad to be free of it and that it was all over, but you didn’t regret the time spent getting to know Baekhyun more.

All of you were bundled into the van, the drive was silent, everyone else seemed to be feeling as tired as you. You rested on your neck pillow, eyes closed. You revelled in the silence, as you really weren’t in the mood for talking to anyone. You snuggled further into the leather seat, leaning towards the tinted window.

‘B/n-ah,’

You opened your eyes by a fraction, and turned to look at Jongdae who was sat beside you. His eyes stared at you calmly through his tired state. You slowly smiled at him and leaned away from the window.

‘Yes, Hyung?’ you whispered, wanting to respect the silence of the van. It was the most that you’ve had in a while.

Chen looked at you as he worked out what he wanted to say, the early morning sun reflected the array of highlights in your hair and your eyes which distracted him from his main objective.

‘What did you do on your last night?’

You were taken aback by his question, your brain worked rapidly to not give away the truth, you seriously hoped that Jongdae didn’t suspect anything.

‘I just slept, I was so tired.’ You told him quietly Jongdae simply nodded as Minseok spoke up from his other side.

‘Jongdae was asking because we wanted to surprise you with a movie night, but you weren’t awake.’ He stated matter of factly, giving you a sly smirk.

‘Hyung I could’ve said it myself.’ Jongdae grumbled quietly to Minseok and crossed his arms. A light blush blossomed upon his cheeks.

Guilt immediately rushed over you at his words. You looked at the two solemn members, they seemed to notice your guilt.

‘Don’t worry though, it couldn’t be helped, you were asleep after all.’ Minseok shrugged, but there was a hint of sadness as he stared at you gently. 

‘Yeah, we just watched some films with Lay instead.’ Jongdae said quickly, trying to smile his smile but failing. You felt your stomach drop at how he looked.

‘Oh, okay.’

You resumed your place against the window without a word, but you couldn’t rest, knowing that you had unintentionally upset Jongdae and Minseok.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once you had all been pushed through the crowds of Exo-L’s and put through the necessary security customs, you were all hanging out in the lounge next to the gate waiting for your flight to Japan. You were looking forward to going to Japan, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be excited about it.

Things with Minseok and Jongdae were awkward, you couldn’t look them in the eye when you had lied to them, you felt dreadful. So you avoided them, and you hated yourself for it. So now you were sat on your lonesome, flicking through your phone forlornly, guilt ripping you up from the inside. You tried to ignore the quizzical looks that Exo kept giving you across the lounge, you didn’t want to be near them just now. However, seeing how confused they looked made you feel annoyed at yourself, particularly Jongdae, who didn’t seem like his happy self, despite Chanyeol trying to cheer him up.

‘Hey, y/n,’

Your head snapped to Sehun who was smirking from beside you. You weren’t in the mood for this, you didn’t want to be reminded that you lied.

‘Don’t call me that.’ You told him stiffly, glaring at him.

Sehun paused in shock and gave you a puzzled look, as you turned back to your phone. You had never snapped at him like that before.

‘But isn’t that your real name?’ he inquired confusedly as he took a seat next to you.

‘So what if it is, just don’t call me it.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we’re in public!’ you growled out, gesturing to the people around you, but there was no one near enough to hear Sehun calling you your real name.

An awkward silence ensued, as you blatantly ignored Sehun.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sehun questioned, not taking his gaze off of you.

‘Nothing.’ You replied eventually.

It went tense.

Sehun knew that something was up, but he didn’t want to push you. As much as he wanted to know, he didn’t want to make you even more upset. Sehun shrugged and pulled out his phone to pass the time. You stared at him, wondering why he isn’t leaving at all. You were rude to him. But he stayed. You eyed him curiously but you were too tired to argue, so you went back to looking through your phone, feeling comforted by his presence.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo had left the group to go to the toilet, tired of the uncomfortable atmosphere. They had just finished and were walking back to the lounge. Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo.

‘I think b/n is like this because of me.’

Keeping a cool expression he turned to Jongdae curiously as he lowered his hat further to cover his face from a passing group of people. Kyungsoo didn’t expect his friend to come out with that at all.

‘Why?’ he asked indifferently as they walked.

‘Because Minseok Hyung brought up the fact that we wanted to have a movie night but b/n was asleep, he looked so guilty when we told him, I felt like I had burdened him-‘

Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully. He had listened in on the conversation in the van to the airport. He detected the guilt in your face straight away, and that made him curious, were you actually guilty for not being awake for the movie night? Or for something else…

Kyungsoo needed to find out.

‘I don’t think it’s because of you hyung,’ Kyungsoo responded quietly.

‘Really? But why is he so sad?’ Chen asked quickly, eyes wide as he stared at Kyungsoo.

‘I’m not sure, maybe-‘ Kyungsoo stopped mid-sentence, his mind in over drive as he tried to put things together.

Just then something caught his eye.

Kyungsoo stopped and stared. Causing Jongdae to look at the younger in confusion before following his wide eyed gaze to what had sparked his attention.

‘Wow!’ Jongdae smirked, chuckling lowly to himself, following Kyungsoo’s rapid steps.

Kyungsoo picked up the tabloid magazine, with Jongdae beside him, smirking widely at the front cover. Kyungsoo stared at the image emotionlessly, he didn’t know what to feel. The front cover read:

_‘Exo’s Baekhyun looks absolutely smitten with this mystery girl!’_

‘So that was where hyung was last night!’ Chen said understandingly as they looked at the magazine.

Kyungsoo was staring at the grainy images inside the magazine, taken in the evening, it showed Baekhyun and the girl exiting the restaurant and walking around the suburbs of Singapore. He remembered how him and Jongin had seen Baekhyun with a girl also…who looked just like the one in the photo. Remembering the conversation that he overheard between Baekhyun and Sehun in the hotel lounge that morning...

He knew...

Without a second to waste, Kyungsoo purchased the magazine and marched back to the lounge, Chen following behind.

He has the answer.

 

* * *

 

 

'b/n.’

You and Sehun looked up at the voice, to see a passive Kyungsoo stood in front of you both, there was something in his eyes that you couldn’t detect.

There was something in his hand.

Kyungsoo turned to Sehun who was meeting his eyes with equal challenge.

‘I need to talk to B/n, alone.’

Sehun and Kyungsoo stared at each other for a long time. But there was no room for negotiation, you and Sehun knew that Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood.

Eventually, Sehun stood and with a slight inclination of his head towards you, he was gone.

Kyungsoo sat next to you cautiously, looking at the floor with a rolled up magazine clutched in his hands. His breathing was hard, determinedly not looking at you. You raised an eyebrow as you regarded Kyungsoo.

'b/n, where were you last night?' he inquired after a while. Straightening his back, but still his gaze never wavered from the carpeted floor.

You watched Kyungsoo carefully, your heart was beating erratically in fear.

 

_Why was he asking this? did he know something?_

 

'I-I was sleeping, I was too tired to go out.' you told him, trying to seem confident. Kyungsoo sighed quietly to himself in frustration.

'Seriously, Where were you last night?' he sighed.

Your heart beat accelerated as you struggled to calm down, the fear that he knew that you went out with Baekhyun consumed your whole being.

'I told you. I was sleeping.' you answered again, not sure of yourself.

Kyungsoo suddenly turned towards you, his eyes hard and not what you were used to. You flinched involuntarily.

'Stop lying, and tell me where you were.' he demanded coldly.

_No, no, no, no! he can’t know!_

'Kyungsoo, I told you, I was sleeping because I was tired!' you told him annoyed, arms flailed.

'Prove it then.' He uttered quietly.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

You couldn't prove it.

'You can't,' he answered for you.

You turned to Kyungsoo who looked disappointed. You avoided his gaze and looked at your hands clutched in your lap.

'Because I know that you weren't sleeping.' His words were deadly in your ears.

 

His words reverberated within you.

You only stared at him, hoping that he would drop it. Instead of giving up, Kyungsoo unfurled the magazine in his grasp and smoothed out the front page. You gasped quietly as fear coursed through your whole body. Your eyes roamed the cover.

Your body went cold at the sight.

Immediately you recognised you and Baekhyun walking together in the quiet suburbs that night. You read the cover page with disgust, you couldn't believe it. You swore that the place was entirely quiet.

'Now tell me that you were _'sleeping'_ '' Kyungsoo spat disbelievingly, eyes hard as he regarded you from under his black cap.

'Kyungsoo, please.' You attempted to plead.

'Just answer me!' he snapped.

It was silent after Kyungsoo's loud outburst, you looked around the lounge to see everyone was preoccupied. Even Exo in the corner, who were on their phones and having a good time, laughing and joking without a clue. Some people who were nearer turned to look, but soon they were looking away.

Kyungsoo couldn’t take his gaze off of you, his eyes were dark and cold. 'Is this you?' Kyungsoo inquired an octave quieter, gesturing to the image of the girl. You looked down at the grainy image of you in that horrible dress and disgusting wig, you wanted a hole to take you away from this uncomfortable situation that had incarcerated the both of you. You had never seen Kyungsoo this angry.

You gulped.

You couldn’t lie now.

You were cornered.

'Yes...'

Kyungsoo stared into your eyes, suppressed anger and disappointment was prevalent in his gaze.

'But. It won't happen again, it was only a one time thing, I-'

'You could have been caught.' He almost growled, fists clenched at his sides.

You looked down ashamedly.

'They wouldn't have known, Kyungsoo, and look-' you said pointing to the article. 'there is no mention of me at all.' you told him exasperatedly.

 

'Don't you dare try and make it seem as if it's okay. Because it isn't.' he snarled, ripping the magazine out of your hands roughly.

Silence.

_Ouch..._

'Kyungsoo, It won’t happen again-.'

'Do you know how dangerous that was? What if you were caught? Your career would have been in tatters and how would the fans react? they would be mortified!'

You could feel the coming tears coming up.

'Why did you do it?' he asked.

'Why.' Kyungsoo prompted.

'It was only a one-time thing...Baekhyun wanted to...get to know me as a female-'

'Did he force you?' he rumbled.

'No!' you yelped immediately, shocked that he would think that Baekhyun would treat you that way.

Kyungsoo glared at you.

'Why do you care anyway?' you asked him scathingly. You willed the tears to not drop.

'Because it bothers me that these tabloids could have figured out that it was you.'

‘Well they didn’t, so let’s drop it.’ you groaned.

‘No, I’m not going to drop it, this is serious.’

‘So why did you do it? '

'It's none of your business, I'm old enough to look after myself.' you replied hotly.

Kyungsoo scoffed derisively. 'Well if you are as mature as you say you are, then you would've said no to Baekhyun's request.'

You looked down dejectedly.

‘Tell me. Why did you do it?’ Kyungsoo stared at you and you stared back equally as angry and frustrated as he was.

‘I don’t want to tell you.’ You gnarled.

‘Are you protecting him?’ Kyungsoo accused.

‘What if I am? I don’t want Baekhyun to be brought into this.’

‘What does that matter? I know that this has something to do with him.’

‘Kyungsoo, I don’t need you to be my fucking babysitter twenty four seven! Just leave me alone!’ you yelled in frustration, standing up abruptly in anger, fists clenched at your sides.

Your loud outburst caused people nearby to look at you judgingly, who disapproved of your foul language.

Exo had also looked up.

You couldn’t help but let the tears slip as you hurried out of the lounge, away from Kyungsoo, whom you didn’t spare a glance at.

You missed the look of anguish on his face.

 

Quickly you ran to the nearest male toilet, pulling your black cap down to conceal your tear stained face.

You locked yourself in the end stall, huddled yourself on the toilet seat and cried quietly.

You already felt bad for upsetting Minseok and Jongdae, but Kyungsoo made it worse by finding out it was you, you didn’t need his protection…you never knew that he could be that harsh…

_Stupid, annoying Kyungsoo...._

But a small part of you regretted saying those words to Kyungsoo...who always looked out for you and ensured that you were safe...

 

You lost time of how long you were in the bathroom for, trying to muffle your sobs into your oversized jumper.

You wished to be home, away from them all….you couldn’t face them after that. Especially Kyungsoo…he must be so angry. They would definitely take his side…

There was a knock on your stall.

 

‘B/n-ah?’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven chapters in and I've only just discovered the horizontal line button!
> 
> More chapters coming soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!
> 
> I promise that things will get better!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Kyungsoo, a terrified Baekhyun and who finds you in the bathroom??

Kyungsoo immediately leapt up from his seat, not attempting to go after you, instead he opted to watch you run out of the lounge. As much as he wanted to sprint after you, he knew that he couldn’t.

His eyes never left your figure, he already regretted confronting you in that way, but he just had to…he needed to confirm it.

He scuffed the floor with his trainer and huffed loudly, annoyed at himself for making you upset. He seemed to be in a daze, as his eyes never left the entrance of the lounge.

He was unaware of the footsteps that were approaching him, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, not having left his own little world inside his head.

Sehun and Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo curiously, their eyes were searching their fellow member for clues.

"Kyungsoo-" Baekhyun started, taking a step forward.

"Don’t." Kyungsoo muttered resolutely, not bothering to turn and look at the two Exo members, still hoping that you would return, but apologising was hard for Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun stood rooted to the floor, desperately staring at the younger, who still hadn’t glanced at them. Sehun turned to Baekhyun worriedly, depending on the older to do or say something. Instead Sehun shook his head at the terrified look in Baekhyun’s eyes.

"Hyung, what happened?" Sehun asked, eyebrows furrowed, palms sweating. He quickly glanced around the lounge, to see that no one was paying any attention to them, however the rest of Exo were watching them like hawks.

After a while of pure silence, Kyungsoo turned to the two members, wide eyed, eyes void of all emotion, his gaze flickered to something on a vacant chair but just as quickly he looked away and towards the entrance again.

Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo’s brief glance at the object, and curiously he glanced at said object as well, and nearly had a heart attack at the huge red letters printed on the front.

However, Sehun hadn’t noticed the object yet, he was itching to go after you, but the manager had stopped him.

"Shit…" Baekhyun muttered to himself, holding the tabloid magazine in his slender hands, inspecting it. This finally caught the attention of Sehun who gasped and looked over the older man’s shoulders.

"Kyungsoo, don’t blame her, it was my fault-" Baekhyun began.

"Of course it is! Why would you do that!? Her career is on the line, let alone ours! She’s seventeen and way too young for you! What were you thinking!?" Kyungsoo said lowly, slowly walking towards Baekhyun who stepped back, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s dark ones, Sehun watched on, terrified. Both Sehun and Baekhyun noticed how different Kyungsoo seemed, he had never acted this way before when angry...

This was a different type of anger...

"K-Kyungsoo, she agreed to it seriously…" Baekhyun mumbled quietly to not arouse suspicion, he allowed his back to hit the wall, with Kyungsoo staring into his soul.

"I don’t believe you… you forced her didn’t you?" Kyungsoo stated plainly, but there was fire in his eyes.

Sehun began to panic but he too was starting to feel angry at Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo I would never-" Baekhyun said defiantly, but he looked terrified.

Kyungsoo glared at him again, which silenced Baekhyun immediately. Sehun stood glaring at Baekhyun as well.

"It’s all my fault…she said she wasn’t comfortable but I…." Baekhyun rambled, cupping his head as his face scrunched up in despair. A look of pure rage was prevalent in Kyungsoo’s gaze as he watched Baekhyun clutch his head, face contorted in guilt. Sehun was also looking at the older member in disbelief.

"But I…told her to go along with it…fuck…I’m so sorry." Baekhyun trembled, not daring to look at the younger two. It was prevalent that Baekhyun felt horrible for what had happened. From that moment everything was so quick, one moment Kyungsoo was opposite Baekhyun and the next he was up in Baekhyun’s face, staring him down with a look of bloody murder.

Sehun began to panic.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, please.." Sehun pleaded frantically. He could see the managers restraining an angry Chanyeol.

The two males didn’t listen to him.

"How dare you treat her that way, just because she’s in a group of boys doesn’t mean you can boss her around!" Kyungsoo growled lowly into Baekhyun’s ear, Baekhyun couldn’t reply as he was so shocked by the younger’s intensity, he had never seen anything like it.

"Hyungs…" Sehun started, stepping forward determinedly to stop an upcoming argument. People began to stare at them as they fought. But Kyungsoo leaned closer, Baekhyun still clutching his head murmuring ‘sorry’ over and over.

"Stop." Said a sudden voice.

Baekhyun and Sehun turned around, except Kyungsoo, his gaze was transfixed on Baekhyun.

Minseok.

The three of them looked at Minseok, they could see that they had garnered a lot of attention, especially from their fellow bandmates, the rest of Exo were staring at the four of them solidly, all worried, whilst the managers reassured them, one of them was calming down Chanyeol.

"Guys, everyone is worried, please stop this now, you’re making a scene." Minseok huffed, crossing his arms glancing between the three of them.

None of them spared him a glance.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, why did b/n-ah run off like that?" he inquired curiously.

No one spoke, only the sounds of Baekhyun’s whimpering could be heard.

Wordlessly, Sehun handed Minseok the tabloid magazine, and then he understood. He read the cover silently, analysing the grainy pictures. A little piece of him wilted at reading an excerpt of the article, the woman in the pictures must have been you, he felt upset for some reason, he couldn’t shake his gaze away from one particular image.

"Kyungsoo let go of him." Minseok said after a while, removing his eyes from the foul magazine. Slowly, Kyungsoo shifted, unclenching his fist from around Baekhyun’s shirt and stepping away reluctantly, immediately his eyes found the floor. Whilst Baekhyun adjusted his shirt and placed his cap further down his head, shooting a glare at Kyungsoo.

"Let’s go back, we’re starting to look suspicious. We need to discuss this with b/n in Japan…not here." Minseok told them quietly with a special emphasis towards Kyungsoo who looked up quickly but then looked down. Minseok threw the unsightly tabloid magazine in the bin. Without a word Minseok gestured for them to follow, in which they did, heads hung low, a horrible mood had settled upon them all as they approached the others, who had burning questions and immediately they began firing away, asking where you went and what happened. Chanyeol immediately intercepted Baekhyun, asking question after question whilst Baekhyun waved him away exasperatedly, this annoyed Chanyeol.

Minseok, Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo didn’t say a thing, not telling the real reason. But this only increased the suspicions of the others.

* * *

 

 

"B/n-ah?" the voice called into the bathroom again, an octave louder this time.

You froze, ceasing to sob you gathered some toilet roll.

_Who was that?_

You began to rub your eyes, hoping to remove all traces of crying, your eyelids were sore from rubbing at your eyes.

"B/n-ah?" they called again.

Wiping the moisture from your face, you wobbled as you raised yourself from the toilet seat, unlocking the bathroom stall you staggered out, eyes trained on the ground to get rid of your tears.

"B/n-ah" the voice said gently. Tentative hands grabbed your upper arms. "Are you okay? What happened?" the voice asked worriedly.

However you couldn’t get a word out, you didn’t trust your voice.

As you tried to talk a sob escaped causing the person to sigh sadly. It was silent as they swiped their thumbs across your upper arms.

"Come on, wash your face…please stop crying…" the voice said after a while, their soft hands gently guiding you to the sink. You gained control of yourself, ripping your cap off as you splashed your hot face with cold water. The cool water felt refreshing on your face. You sighed, you could see your face more clearly, it was red and tired. You looked a mess.

"That’s better," a gentle voice commented from your left, you watched as they placed a slender hand on your shoulder, you followed the arm to their face, it was the trainee female manager, Hye Jin, this was the first time that she had ever spoken to you, you examined her sleek black hair and her sweet, awkward eyes. Hye Jin was a similar age to you…she had never spoken to you though…but sometimes you would catch her staring.

"T-thanks." You muttered ripping your eyes away from her refection to stare at her real face, she gave you a shy smile in return. Suddenly a thought occurred to you.

"Why are you in the male toilets?" you asked quietly, noticing how your voice echoed off the walls and the irony.

You gave a small laugh to lighten the situation. "Oh…well it’s an emergency, I needed to see if you were okay." She replied, you looked away as she blushed.

"It’s all my fault."you grumbled.

"B/n-ah…" she sighed, rubbing your shoulder.

"No…it is my fault, I shouted at Kyungsoo hyung, I disrespected him in front of Exo…they must hate me so much now. I don’t deserve to be in Exo." you told her, sniffling.

There was silence as small tears began to escape again. "B/n-ah, you do belong there, in fact they were all worried for you when you ran out, we had to stop them from going after you…" she said carefully, laughing softly at the end. You laughed with her whilst she blushed and looked away. that sounded like them...

Suddenly she began rummaging in her bag, and presented you with a tissue. "Please stop crying b/n-ah…your eyes are incredibly swollen." She said lightly, you took the tissue gratefully with a thank you.

You dabbed at your eyes carefully with the tissue, your eye lids stung badly. Hye Jin would sneak little peeks at you from behind her hair, you didn't notice of course, Hye Jin found you very handsome...

Whilst you binned the tissue, Hye jin removed her phone from her pocket. "Oh no, we're boarding the plane in five minutes, Mr Lee must be so mad, we have to leave B/n-ah." she said hurriedly as you placed your black cap back onto your head and Hye Jin grabbed your wrist unexpectedly and rushed out of the toilets as you complained to her that she was going too fast, however she ignored you.

Hye Jin weaved you around the crowds of the people in the airport, bolting towards the lounge where your gate was located. Hye Jin turned around to give you a reassuring smile, you smiled back at her and her cheeks became rosy.

As you both entered the airport lounge hand in hand, you glanced up furtively from underneath your hat, to see Exo all standing and gathering their carry on luggage, they hadn't seemed to have noticed your arrival.

_Good..._

You glanced down again to avoid one of them seeing you.

"B/n-ah, don't worry." Hye jin said quietly from beside you, giving your hand a squeeze, you turned to her but you couldn't smile, you began shaking...you dreaded facing Kyungsoo the most.

You had both reached Exo, and you were still looking at the ground.

"B/n-ah is back sir," Hye Jin said, you cringed at the loudness of her voice, you peaked up as Mr Lee smiled and told her good work, however this also caught the attention of Exo.

_Shit._

Kyungsoo didn't even look at you, too interested in his bag strap, Kai was also looking down, Sehun looked at you with glistening eyes he looked torn between going to see if you were alright and staying put, his eyes kept darting towards yours and Hye Jin's clasped hands. Baekhyun was whispering something to Chanyeol who glared slightly towards you and made a mean face when you caught him, the others looked at you concernedly, but they didn't come to you....it felt as if it was day one all over again...

Back to square one y/n....nice job.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments and the Kudos' they mean a lot to me!
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short! And I apologise for the very long delay. Updates should be more frequent!
> 
> To be continued very soon!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun giggles a lot, Chanyeol has issues and Kai wheezes.
> 
> Pls don't kill me b/n drinks alcohol in this chapter even though she's seventeen, I just noticed as I was about to publish!

 

 

There was a blur as you were all rushed out of the airport, fans were taking pictures, flashes from camera lights danced in your eyes. Some fans were waving signs and trying to touch you all as burly men kept them at bay, but they were struggling.

Their screams were deafening, you heard them chant certain member’s names, you could even hear your own a couple of times.

You all put on fake smiles for the fans, you still felt depressed about the whole situation, none of them talked to you at all…to be fair you dragged Hye Jin to sit next to you so that you didn’t have to sit with any of Exo, you didn’t notice the wild blush that had settled upon her cheeks as you literally dragged her into the seat beside you. You also missed the glare that Sehun sent at Hye Jin.

You trudged along, waving at some fans as you passed, then someone roughly bumped shoulders with you, causing you to stumble suddenly, you straightened up and saw Chanyeol in front of you, he flashed you a glare behind him and you glared back, not sure what his problem is, but you would not be taking his shit.

Some of the fans seemed to have noticed your stumble, they began to ask if you were alright in Korean, you waved it off and told them that it was all good. They squealed at the fact that you actually responded to them and were shouting for you to come back as you were ushered away by Hye jin.

Soon you were eventually out of the doors, but then you were all bombarded by the press, some of them were asking Baekhyun about the girl from Singapore, and you looked down to quell your red cheeks. The managers ignored the press, and Baekhyun avoided all the microphones aimed at his face, he looked down resolutely as Chanyeol gripped his shoulder, shielding him from the cameras, the press were also screaming questions at you as well asking about you being the newest member of one of the hottest male idol groups in Asia.

You didn’t get to answer of course as Hye Jin dragged you out of the crowd and towards the van waiting for you all. It was a struggle, but eventually you were all in and on your way to the hotel, you sighed in relief that the windows were black tinted, the noise from the reporters was muffled and sounded distant. You felt terrible for putting Baekhyun in this situation…but then again it was his idea…

You scowled at your reflection, the seat beside you dipped suddenly, curiously you turned to see Sehun buckling himself in. You didn’t say anything, choosing to poke at the hem of your oversized jumper.

Finally the van peeled out of the airport parking lot, as the manager announced that you were all going to check into your rooms at the hotel and to pair up. Sehun turned to you immediately, you looked into his eyes as he stared at you. "Roommates?" he asked, looking unsure. You thought that Sehun would be annoyed at you, you chose not to question it, at least one of your band members was on your side.

You nodded with a small smile, Sehun nodded back, you could tell that he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself, instead he occupied himself with his phone for the rest of the journey.

The van was awfully silent, everyone was tired. There was only soft whisperings and only occasionally did anyone’s voice raise at all, Lay was asleep behind you and Sehun, his small intakes of breath calmed you, you looked into his sleeping face for a while, how calm he looked… Immediately you turned away when Sehun asked what you were doing, you told him to mind his own business, but you smiled to let him know that you weren’t angry.

After the quiet ride, you and Exo arrived at the hotel, it was a very expensive looking one, you couldn’t wait to lie down on the bed.

Quickly the managers ushered you all out of the van, you collected your individual luggage and entered the hotel, You all got into your pairs and given room keys. You and Sehun walked side by side, you watched Kyungsoo and Jongin up ahead of you, he still hadn’t said a word to you, nor have you to him…he hadn’t even looked at you…

That upset you for some reason.

"Here we are!" Sehun announced as he opened the door to your shared room. Pulling you out of your depressed reverie. You scoffed at Sehun’s unnecessary joviality.

"You’re so cringy," you told him, punching his bicep as you flung onto one of the beds, Sehun cursed at you whilst you laughed.

It was a long while before Sehun broke the silence.

"B/n…why did you go along with Baekhyun’s plan?" Sehun asked hesitantly.

You paused, turning off your phone you turned to Sehun who was standing over you, his eyes searching yours as he sat himself opposite you on his bed.

"I guess you saw the magazine then?" you asked sadly, finding your ripped jeans to be more interesting.

"Yes..." Sehun sighed after a while. You could feel his gaze on you as you thought of what to say. You didn’t know yourself as to why you actually agreed to it…and now you felt at fault for putting Baekhyun into a scandal and shouting at Kyungsoo.

"I-I don’t know, I thought that he would expose me as a girl if I didn’t go along with it…and now it’s all my fault, everyone hates me now…" you replied quietly.

Sehun sighed. "You know, Baekhyun couldn’t have been serious, and how could he do that…he should’ve known that he could’ve been caught, it’s not your fault, it’s his…I can’t believe him." Sehun blurted in anger, clenching a fist and hitting his knee hard.

"But I was stupid to believe in it, and now the members won’t even look at me, I swear Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hate me now…" You said.

"The others don’t hate you, everyone was worried, b/n-ah…they wanted to go see if you were okay, but the managers stopped us…and Kyungsoo isn’t angry with you, he was more angry with Baekhyun more than anything…seriously…after you left it was strange…"

"Strange?" you perked up.

"Yes…throughout our time together, Kyungsoo has had his angry moments, you know the like, but…when Baekhyun and I came up to him, he pounced on Baekhyun, it was strange though, his anger was different, I’ve never seen it before. He was out of it." Sehun explained, rubbing his chin as you watched him wide eyed.

"When Minseok Hyung broke up the fight we went back to the others, they were asking so many questions, we didn’t know what to say, so we didn’t respond, we just said it was a private matter, but they’re all really worried…" and seeing your eyes begin to panic, Sehun spoke again. "We didn’t reveal your secret, it’s safe still."

You sighed in relief, taking off your cap and ruffling your purple hair. "But what about Chanyeol? He kept glaring at me, even shoved me in the airport." You told him, annoyed at the tall rapper. You gripped the bed sheets with your fists at the thought of him.

"I saw that actually…I don’t know what was up with Chanyeol, but he was very angry when Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s shirt." Sehun said slowly, as you sighed.

"Chanyeol’s very protective over Baekhyun…I don’t know why he was angry with you…but to be honest… Wait. Never mind."

"What? What is it?" You asked frantically.

Sehun was withholding something.

"Nothing, don’t worry…seriously it was nothing." Sehun said quickly, waving you down and avoiding all eye contact.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

You attempted to get Sehun to spill whatever he was hiding but he kept his guard up and refused to tell you. This made you more curious.

"B/n-ah, there’s nothing to tell so just drop it." Sehun sighed in a bored manner, running a slender hand through his black hair, you watched his long fingers as they glided through his silky hair.

"And Kyungsoo doesn’t hate you…" He muttered, pulling your gaze away from his fingers.

You scoffed at the blatant lie.

"Sehun, seriously he hasn’t spoken or anything, it’s obvious he hates me." You said. You were certainly not ready to apologise to Kyungsoo…you weren’t sure if he would even accept your apology.

"He doesn’t, like I said he was very angry at Baekhyun, when Kyungsoo’s angry it’s best to give him space…so don’t worry, try tomorrow when he might be in a better mood. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Sehun." You thanked him, unfolding yourself from your bed and hugging him. Sehun stiffened in your hold, and then he enveloped you in his huge arms, smiling happily to himself he giggled, tossing you onto his bed he tickled your sides, revelling in your girly, uncontrollable laughter.

After a while you emerged from your tickle prison after having spoken the magic words. You were both full of giggles as you collected your breaths, you were happy that at least someone in Exo was here with you.

"Thanks again Sehun,"

He waved a skinny hand, telling you that it was fine.

You both lay on Sehun’s bed for a while, enjoying the peace and the softness of the sheets, and the light breeze coming from the partially ajar window.

A knock at your door startled you and Sehun, you both jolted up immediately eyes wide, Sehun called out a squeaky, ‘Yes’ whilst you giggled into your palm at how funny he sounded, he smirked at you and shoved you away.

"We’re all going out for dinner, we’ll be leaving in fifteen minutes!" A voice, sounding like Hye Jin called from outside.

"Okay!" You both called out in unison, standing up and beginning to get ready.

"Good! Meet in the entrance hall for then!" she called back happily.

Your stomach growled at the idea of dinner, you put on your boots again and went to the bathroom to make sure that everything was in order.

* * *

 

 

 

All of you were settled in a quaint Japanese restaurant away from fangirls, in a private room with two tables, one for you and Exo, and the other for the managers.

You and Exo were allowed to have some alcohol, and soon the atmosphere at the table was jovial and happy, the food was plentiful and delicious, and the alcohol took your mind off of the day’s events.

You were still not on talking terms with Kyungsoo, he seemed to be ignoring you, however you took Sehun’s advice and gave Kyungsoo his space…

You slurped down your food mercilessly, Sehun giggled with you, even wiping your mouth with a napkin when you had spilled soup there.

You didn’t notice Chanyeol glare at you from his place at the table.

Kai laughed and joked with you, occasionally he would share some of his food with you and you would as well. You were glad that Kai wasn’t angry with you, however you didn’t notice how hard Kyungsoo was trying not to look at you and Jongin.

You were relieved that Exo didn’t bring up the topic of what happened in the airport lounge, instead you laughed and joked as you usually did, but it felt a little different.

Then Jongdae said something funny, causing you to burst out laughing, dribbling food everywhere, everyone laughed with you as Kai and Sehun gathered napkins for you, beginning to wipe your face for you all the whilst they giggled, the alcohol in their system.

"You liked that didn’t you, B/n-ah?" Jongdae asked you loudly, when you looked up at him he winked, his smile was as wide as ever, happy that he made you laugh.

You blushed.

Kyungsoo was trying hard not to laugh at your face, whilst Kai was wheezing again at your ‘ugly laughing face’, as he swiped at your face haphazardly with the napkin.

Suddenly a chair scraped on the ground.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A PIG!" Chanyeol roared, his steely brown orbs were on you and he was positively livid. All laughter ceased and all attention was on Chanyeol, you stared at him as he stared back at you, anger in his eyes, he scoffed at you and left the table, passing the manager’s and ignoring Mr Lee’s shouts for him to come back.

Chanyeol had exited the restaurant.

The room fell silent, all of Exo were shocked at Chanyeol’s actions, none of them spoke, you heard Lay mutter something from beside you under his breath about Chanyeol being an ass.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Mr Lee dropped his napkin on the table and exited the room, presumably to go find Chanyeol.

All was silent again.

"What’s his problem?" you asked curiously. Exo all turned to you, the same question dancing within their orbs.

But no one had an answer.

* * *

* * *

 

 

When you and Sehun arrived back at the hotel later, he had his arm around your waist, depositing you onto your bed roughly.

"Hey!" you called, as Sehun trailed into the bathroom, locking the door, you could hear his giggles from the other side.

You couldn’t be bothered to get up, so you lay on your squishy bed. Then you thought about Chanyeol’s outburst. You were confused, he had done things like that before, but that was in the beginning…

You scowled. You certainly weren’t going to be putting up with his shit. You were going to take him down! You thought determinedly in your drunken state of mind, raising two fists and imagining Chanyeol in front of you, you raised your right fist and the imaginary Chanyeol fell to the ground weakly, you giggled in delight.

Eventually, your high had died down and with a sigh you heaved yourself up from the comfy bed and began to put on your pyjamas, glad that Sehun takes forever in the bathroom.

Once you had washed up for the night after Sehun emerged. You crawled into the soft, downy covers, the pillows were heavenly and you wanted to drop to sleep right now. Sehun stared at you from his own bed, eyes examining your features as you both talked for a while about Chanyeol’s outburst.

"I couldn’t believe he did that…don’t listen to him B/n…there’s obviously something on his mind." Sehun said as you nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think…it’s me that he’s angry at?" you asked tiredly.

"Maybe…but I can’t see why, you didn’t do anything, Chanyeol’s just being an arrogant ass, don’t worry." Sehun said resolutely, marking that the conversation was over, he turned around in his bed, his back facing you. Your mind then went back to yours and Sehun’s previous conversation where Sehun changed his mind midsentence.

You were determined that whatever Sehun was about to tell you was definitely important.

"Night, B/n-ah." Sehun sighed sleepily as he turned out the light, immediately the room was drowned in darkness.

Finally, you were able to fall into a deep sleep that night…

_It was pitch black, you couldn’t see anything, there was something hard and rough pressing into your palms, your body was heavy, painful, liquid everywhere, there were muffled sirens, screams, shouts, you couldn’t make out what they were saying, but you felt panicked, you needed to find them. You wanted to scream their names, but all your attempts were in vain, no sound would come out, you began to panic, you needed to find them!_

You awoke with a huge gasp, eyes wide open, a palm clutched to your rapidly beating heart, you swore that it would explode from your ribcage at any moment. Cold sweat trickled down your back, face, stomach, arms. Your bed was soaked in sweat, it took a while for you to calm down your rapid breathing, you didn’t like the darkness of the room.

You fumbled for the switch and suddenly the room was illuminated, you sighed in relief, having thought that the nightmare was real.

You ran a hand through your sweat soaked hair as you sat up, flinging the covers off of your body, you turned to Sehun’s bed and he was fast asleep.

You looked away from Sehun and stumbled into the bathroom. Staring at your haggard self in the mirror, you gripped the basin until your knuckles turned white and your hands felt cold from the lack of blood. "It was just a dream Y/n…" you whispered, staring into your reflection in the mirror. You had never had a dream that wild before, you couldn’t fathom what it was about, but you recalled feeling defenceless, and very much in danger…you remembered that you needed to find _them_ … _who’s them?_ as you continued to try and remember your dream, the details kept sifting through your mind and you had nearly forgotten half of your dream, it was like trying to keep water in cupped hands, but the water kept sinking through.

In frustration and tiredness you slinked back to bed, sleeping with the covers off you turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooo the story is taking a new turn ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ashen Kyungsoo, A Cuddly Jongin and a Dark Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter!! and thank you for your support of The Undercover Flower Boy

These last couple of days have NOT been your finest. You were staying in Japan for a week, doing concerts daily, it was draining, you all felt it, but your hyungs and you stayed strong. You loved seeing the Japanese fans, it made you happy to see their overjoyed faces as they waved light sticks at you all.

You and Kyungsoo were still not talking, even though you tried to approach him he would quickly walk away, this continued for three days, you gave up soon after from Sehun’s advice as you cried on his shoulder on the third night. Kyungsoo’s behaviour confused you. Why was he running away? Did he not want to be your friend anymore? Did he hate you? you just wished that he would talk to you…or even look at you…he never did anymore, choosing to hang around Jongin all of the time. Today was your last concert in Japan, you will all be going back to Korea tomorrow, and you were relieved.

You were all currently rehearsing for the dances, Chanyeol still continued to glare at you. Chanyeol would get angry at the little mistakes that you would make whilst dancing or during meal times, rolling his eyes or muttering under his breath, he must have received a warning from manager Lee because he hadn’t shouted at you since the first night. Of course you tried to make Sehun spill the beans on what he was about to tell you during your conversation, but to no avail…you vowed to catch him unaware.

You even cornered Baekhyun when he wasn’t with Chanyeol, asking him what problem Chanyeol had with you, Baekhyun repeatedly told you that he too did not know what was wrong with Chanyeol or why he was acting this way. You didn’t believe it of course.

At breaks, you kept close to Sehun and Suho. You all conversed happily, you tried not to show the others your struggles by putting on a front, you didn’t want to stress them anymore than they were.

You never noticed the looks that Kyungsoo gave you from across the stage as Jongin talked to him. Inside Kyungsoo’s head he didn’t want to be too close…he feared that he was getting too close…He couldn’t work out his feelings for you. It scared him so much. He wanted to make up with you but he didn’t know whether he could control himself or not…you were too young after all, he didn’t dare confide in any of his band members about what he was going through, not even Jongin, determined to keep your secret safe, he resorted to consulting his own conscience which confused him even more than he was already.

Kyungsoo sighed as he watched you laugh at some of Suho’s jokes, You hit Suho’s arm as Suho looked very proud of himself and stared down at you, whilst Sehun had a sour look on his face as he said something to Suho, he didn’t look pleased.

Kyungsoo didn’t notice that you had turned around and met his stare, he couldn’t look away. Your eyes in particular were very unique, in that they can captivate a person…you stared back at Kyungsoo innocently, he could see through your boyish façade, to the girl who was underneath…how your eyelashes framed your innocent orbs. Your red cheeks from giggling so much and your puffy lips…

Then Sehun said something to you and you quickly turned around to speak with him. Kyungsoo continued to stare, and then he noticed Chanyeol who was again glaring at you… Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol curiously as the tall rapper stared at you with distaste.

Kyungsoo himself didn’t know what his problem was, but it concerned him, this was very unlike Chanyeol. And it made him want to look out for you. what if Chanyeol discovered your secret? He could be suspicious…

You then realised that you had forgotten something from the dressing rooms…

‘Sehun-ah! I forgot something! I’ll be back!’ You said to him.

'Don't be too long!' he called out as you wondered away, then resuming conversation with Baekhyun who waved.

You rushed back stage, weaving through the wires, boxes and people as they prepared for the concert for tonight, some of them waved hello to you, to which you bowed and waved back smiling as you reached the small dressing room in the back, not paying attention to your surroundings you strode into the room, spotting your bag you walked faster towards it.

‘There’s something about you b/n…’

You jumped at the sound of his voice, and the fact that he knew it was you.

You looked up at Chanyeol in surprise, shocked that he actually said something to you. His back was faced towards you.

‘oh, and what’s that?’ you said disinterestedly as you grabbed a bottle of cool water from the dressing table.

Then you had a second thought.

‘Also, whilst you’re talking to me, why have you been so rude to me recently… what have I done to make you hate me…I thought we were cool.’ You asked him honestly, staring at his broad back that was faced towards you.

‘We’ve never been cool.’ He replied darkly.

You stopped drinking at his words, feeling the cool liquid travel down your gullet, you froze, screwed the cap and slammed the bottle onto the desk.

The words, cold and uncaring to your ears.

‘So…when you apologised to me…it meant nothing…to you?’ you breathed, rage and hurt pooling in your stomach.

Chanyeol inhaled. ‘It meant nothing.’

‘then why?’ you said quietly.

‘I did it for Baekhyun, I pretended to like you, but it’s tiring…you’re so…weird and I don’t like that…’ Chanyeol said emotionlessly, crossing his arms and turning his head slightly.

You clenched your fists. It was silent as you stared at the floor, it was tense and uncomfortable, you could hear Chanyeol breathing heavily from across the room. It hurt to know that Chanyeol never genuinely liked you, and that he had apologised for Baekhyun’s sake…you thought that you were cool, not exactly close like you and Sehun but could at least tolerate you…turns out he hates your guts...

This couldn’t be real…this wasn’t him.

‘You’re hiding something B/n…’ Chanyeol said after a while, you blinked away the beginnings of angry tears.

_Shit…does he suspect me?_

You paced your breathing and looked up nonchalantly, fists quivering at your sides as you kept your cool.

‘And I’ll find out what it is…’ Chanyeol finished, turning around to pierce his dark eyes into your own, they glistened malevolently in the lighting of the dressing room. It was as if he could see through you.

Your heart was hammering on your ribcage at this moment, you sincerely hoped that Chanyeol couldn’t hear your rapidly beating heart.

‘Exo would be better without you…’ Chanyeol Shouted suddenly, slamming his fist onto a dressing table.

You jumped and glared as he turned around.

You couldn’t contain yourself anymore.

You regained the feeling back in your legs and marched towards the tall form of Chanyeol, you both glared into each other’s eyes.

_How dare he say that?_

_‘How dare he._

_HOW DARE HE._

You could feel the power rush through you as you stared at him.

_HOW DARE HE MAKE YOU FEEL SO SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT._

_HOW DARE HE._

_HOW._

_DARE._

_HE._

You punched Park Chanyeol in the jaw, you felt a sickening crunch beneath your fist.

Chanyeol staggered in surprise, groaning in pain from the punch, he immediately regained himself and launched at you, causing you both to collapse onto the floor in a heap, where you began fighting angrily with each other. Chanyeol aimed a fist at your chin, you felt the crack reverberate within your skull, and felt warm liquid spurt from your mouth as you pulled at Chanyeol’s hair, causing him to scream.

‘You bastard!! I hate you!’ He screamed, beginning to punch your face, but you blocked him with your arms, he repeatedly hit your arms as he screamed at you, bruises began to form, you felt small tears of pain emerge from your tear ducts, Chanyeol grabbed your shirt, roughly as you began hitting him.

‘Get off me Chanyeol!!!!’ You shouted, through the blood that was spilling from your mouth, Chanyeol was breathing heavily, dark, glistening eyes full of tears staring at yours with equal hate as he continued to hit you, Chanyeol pressed his pelvis deep into your own against the hard wood floor of the dressing room. You shouted for help, trying to fight him off of you. You thought you were going to die.

You were genuinely scared for your life.

The door was flung wide open at that moment and a flurry of voices invaded your eardrums, shouts of anger and surprise as Chanyeol was yanked from above you, dark eyes still trained on you. Suddenly, figures began standing over you, all of them were worried and concerned, you could discern a paler than usual Sehun and an ashen Kyungsoo who was frantically talking to someone far off, you could hear Chanyeol’s shouts in the back ground as Sehun lifted you up slowly into a sitting position, and immediately you vomited everywhere, there were more shouts as first aiders entered the dressing room, telling Sehun and some others to leave whilst they worked on yours and Chanyeol’s injuries.

‘It was all his fault!! My face is ruined!! I can’t go on stage like this!!!’ Chanyeol shrieked, glaring hatefully at you, dark eyes glistening evilly, you glared back with the exact same intensity as the first aider dabbed at your forehead and arms with antiseptic.

‘Stay away from me!’ you screamed back as someone swept soothing circles on your back, you spat blood as you glared at Chanyeol from across you, as he too snarled at you as the first aider dabbed at his bloody jaw.

‘SHUT UP!!’ Manager Lee shouted, anger prevalent in his features, he was livid. You both immediately clammed up, resorting to glaring at each other from across the room Manager Lee wiped the sweat off of his brow in annoyance, inhaling heavily he had a quick whispered conversation with the other managers he turned to the two of you.

‘What happened between the two of you? why do you hate each other so much?’

‘It’s him!!! He’s evil!! Exo hasn’t been the same since!!’ Chanyeol retorted immediately, pointing fingers.

‘No it wasn’t!!! it’s you Chanyeol!!! You’re the only one who hasn’t accepted me!!’ You screamed back.

Mr Lee sighed again as he watched you and Chanyeol began to shout at each other from across the room, getting more and more angry.

‘Sir, what are we going to do about the concert? The fans are sure to notice their injuries…’ Hye Jin said nervously to manager Lee, she was looking worriedly at you as you glared at Chanyeol. Manager Lee huffed loudly, shaking his head in disappointment as yours and Chanyeol’s injuries were being tended to.

‘They still have to perform, it’s too late to cancel the concert now, and it will look strange if they’re not there…’ Mr Lee Answered finitely.

‘No bandages or plasters, we can’t have the fans speculating at all!!’ Mr Lee said, ignoring the first aiders’ complaints.

Mr Lee turned to you and Chanyeol: ‘This cannot continue…man up the both of you! you’re in the same band, please act like it…I’ve never seen anything like this!’

You and Chanyeol didn’t respond, instead you glared at each other.

‘I don’t want to be in the same band as him.’ Chanyeol growled after a while, wincing when the first aider began applying cream to his scratched arms.

‘Tough, he’s there and it’s not your choice Chanyeol.’ Mr Lee sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the both of you, as if you were two disobedient children.

 

* * *

 

After you and Chanyeol had been treated, Sehun came running up to you, ‘Are you okay! I was so worried!!’ Sehun gushed, checking you all over and seeing the cut on your chin he narrowed his eyes and looked at an angry Chanyeol who was talking fiercely to a worried Baekhyun.

‘I’ll get him, how dare he hit you, if he knew!!’ Sehun whispered in your ear.

‘Sehun please, I’m fine, I was scared though.’

‘I’m not surprised, he had you pinned onto that floor!! I was scared!’ Sehun said quieter, shaking his head and staring into your eyes, he stroked your hair.

The others came to see if you were alright, Jongdae gave you a huge bear hug, promising that he’ll beat up Chanyeol in your stead, you told him that it wasn’t necessary with a laugh.

‘B/n-ah, are you alright?’ Jongin asked worriedly from beside you, causing you to jump. He chuckled at your frightened face.

‘I’m fine Jongin-ah, my chin hurts though…’ You said, blushing slightly at the intensity of Jongin’s stare.

‘I was really scared you know…when we came in and saw you on the ground…it was terrifying.’ Jongin said on a serious note.

‘I can’t believe Chanyeol though, it’s not like him at all…’ Jongin mused, clicking his tongue. You hummed in thought, looking over at Chanyeol who met your gaze with a glare once again. Jongin followed your gaze and pulled you in for a hug, you squeaked as Jongin pulled you flush against his own body, he had never hugged you before like this, you felt as he placed his chin delicately upon your head. You flushed at the gesture and relaxed into his warmth, wrapping your own arms carefully around him, you felt good.

Jongin released you too soon, you yearned to stay in that position for an eternity, you stared up at him disgruntled as he smiled down at you, patting your back he said a small goodbye and walked away, leaving you feeling slightly warmer, and your heart beating slightly faster than normal.

You watched as the makeup artists began setting out their supplies.

‘B/n-ah?’

You turned to the voice curiously, finding Kyungsoo standing there awkwardly, eyes wide as always as he scanned you worriedly, looking for injuries, he stopped at your chin and his eyes narrowed and darkened.

‘Kyungsoo-ah.’ You said in surprise, happy that he had finally said a word to you, you felt that you could cry at that moment from happiness.

Kyungsoo made his way closer to you, eyes fixed. ‘I was so terrified, I can’t believe Chanyeol did that, I’ll kill him for this.’ He murmured, cupping your cheek delicately.

‘Please don’t hyung, I dealt the first punch…’ You said awkwardly, wringing your hands, your cheeks burned under Kyungsoo’s palm.

He removed his palm and looked at you blankly. ‘That’s no excuse, he has no right to hurt you like that.’ Kyungsoo said solidly, staring determinedly at you as Chanyeol observed the both of you curiously, ignoring Baekhyun’s words completely.

You laughed breathily, ‘I know…’.

You were both silent for a while, you stared at your shoes, as the world seemed to be moving around you and Kyungsoo.

‘I’m sorry…’

You looked up slowly, not believing your ears, you stared at your wide eyed band mate who stared back at you, he looked genuinely sorry.

‘No, Kyungsoo I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have disrespected you like that in the airport.’ You said quickly, finding your words.

‘but…I was at fault too, you’ll be eighteen soon…I need to start treating you like an adult’ Kyungsoo said, eyes soft as he stared, you smiled at him.

‘so…are we friends again?’ You inquire hopefully, watching as Kyungsoo smiles slightly and scratches the back of his head.

‘If you want to…’ he says smilingly, to which you punched him lightly in the arm.

‘Of course I want to be your friend dummy!’ You laughed as you pulled him into a surprise hug which shook him, he hadn’t expected it…but he liked it… you were warm…soft and different.

* * *

 

The concert went flawlessly, you enjoyed performing on stage with Kyungsoo again now that you made up, you talked and laughed on stage together and you felt truly happy for the first time during your visit to Japan, now that you had your best friend back. You avoided Chanyeol like the plague whilst on the stage, although that was difficult during the dances, however Chanyeol completely ignored you and that was good for you.

You didn’t see yourself getting on with Chanyeol after your fight, and neither did he, little did you know about his actual situation. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I know that Chanyeol would never be this horrible in real life!! he is actually a sweetie pie!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Sooman makes an appearance, Chanyeol's ability to have children is ruined and you meet your idols.

 

A day after Exo had arrived back from Japan.

It was silent in the office of CEO Lee Sooman, as Mr Lee, Exo's manager stared stiffly at the offending magazine, pushed towards him silently by the CEO of SM Entertainment himself on a rainy Tuesday morning.

All Mr Lee could process was that he was in a lot of shit.

CEO Lee Sooman examined Mr Lee from above his expensive Gucci glasses, hands resting idly upon the arm rests of his expensive Italian leather chair.

"Well?" Mr Lee Sooman prompted after a while, cutting through the silence of the office, watching Mr Lee in anticipation.

Mr lee jumped in surprise at the CEO's voice, coughing awkwardly he crosses his arms and glances down at the headline that was jumping up at him tauntingly, as if pleased that he was in this office, about to be shouted into oblivion.

"I sincerely apologise sir, this is all my fault."Mr Lee said, bravely meeting the gaze of his CEO, who's eyes examined him purposefully, as he smoothly stroked his chin in thought, Mr Lee could see anger in his eyes.

Mr Lee glanced down at the offending tabloid magazine again, The caption read:

 _'_ _Exo' s Chanyeol and B/n had a fight??'_

Then below that there were some blurry pictures, zoomed in too much of some scratches that were slightly visible on Chanyeol's arm and some red scabs on his knuckles and then there was a close up of your chin injury that Chanyeol had inflicted.

Mr Lee proceeded to skim read the article:

_Japanese fans at Exo's last concert in Osaka have showed their concern for two particular exo members: Park Chanyeol and new comer B/n, when some very attentive ExoLs discovered some small injuries on the knuckles of Park Chanyeol and a barely concealed cut on the new maknae B/n's chin._

_These fans took to social media, discussing the pictures they took and speculating, one fan, who was at the concert that night claims that she saw Park Chanyeol glare at B/n when he passed by and then B/n glared back. Further heightening suspicions that the two members had some sort of violent altercation before the concert that night._

_"_ _I saw Chanyeol glare at B/n quite obviously, at first I dismissed it, but then he kept doing it, and only once did B/n return that glare, since then B/n avoided Chanyeol during the whole concert.“ A Japanese ExoL._

_So are the two exo members really fighting? Or Is it something else??_

Mr Lee groaned internally, he couldn't believe it, this made his job even harder.

 

_This was bad._

"Seeing the article about Baekhyun and the mysterious girl in Singapore, I was more than shocked...but this is even worse." Lee Sooman commented after a while of silence, his voice scathing to Mr Lee's ears.

Mr Lee stiffened at the mention of Baekhyun and the Singapore girl...he knew that was B/n...but of course he didn't dare show any other reaction.

The CEO of SM was sharp.

CEO Lee Sooman's glasses reflected the huge window in his office, giving the glasses a strange gleam.

"Do they really not get on?" Lee Sooman asked after a while, hawk eyes trained on the Exo manager.

"Well...Chanyeol is not in favour of B/n..." Mr Lee admitted weakly, squirming under the CEO's gaze.

"So they actually had a fight?" Lee Sooman asked, secretly hoping that this wasn't the case at all.

"Yes, I apologise sir. I should have dealt with the situation better, this is all my fault." Mr Lee said carefully, inclining his head in a slight bow.

Sooman sighed into his palm, tired from being up all night, receiving calls from curious tabloids and news companies, determined to know whether the two really did have a fight, knowing that it was true made him angrier.

"We can't have the fans and everyone seeing that they don't get along." He almost growled out, eyes blazing. The money was all that was important. Exo were one of their most successful groups at this point in time, losing fans because two of the members had a fight is unacceptable, and they couldn't lose profits from album sales and concert tickets, they needed to keep ExoLs satisfied...

"It makes me look bad, this company's reputation is also at stake, so are the other artists and groups that are a part of my company...especially Exo." Mr Lee Sooman growled.

"I'm so sorry Sir, It's all my fault." Mr lee apologised again.

"You're dismissed, and you have to sort this out...otherwise." Mr Lee Sooman said, cutting a finger across his neck sharply, glaring daggers at the terrified EXO manager who darted for the door as slowly as he could, leaving quickly whilst bowing, his brain tried in vain to come up with a solution to all of this...

 

_How was he going to get Chanyeol and B/n to get along??_

_****_

A week later, and Exo was once again practicing at SM headquarters, it was currently lunchtime and you were starving, not having eaten breakfast because you woke up so late. As soon as your dance instructor told you to have a lunch break you immediately dashed for the dance studio doors, your thoughts on only one thing...

That delicious slice of cake in the break room fridge.

It would be yours, and you would make sure of it...

You didn't notice the other exo members chuckle at you as you rushed out, ignoring Kyungsoo's calls of where you were going.

You hoped that no one had claimed the cake already.

You were running like a mad person down the corridors, arms flailed as you increased your speed.

You looked like a crazy person.

And you were a crazy person.

With a sigh of relief, you discovered that the break room was empty, closing the door carefully behind you and creeping stealthily towards the fridge, looking behind your back for good measure you opened the fridge door, and there sat the beautiful slice of cake, still untouched from this morning.

 

Perfect.

 

You looked around for a possible note to see if anyone had claimed it.

There was no sign of a note.

Licking your lips you grabbed the cake, carefully placing it on a plate you sat at the small eating table and begin to tuck in. The first bite was angelic, the sponge was light and plentiful, you had to stop eating for a few seconds so that you could admire the amazing taste.

Those couple of seconds were too long.

And enough time for the cake's real owner to catch you.

"HEY!!" The voice yelled from the doorway suddenly.

Your eyes snapped open immediately, you swallowed thickly and slowly looked up.

You knew that voice. 

You really did hope that it wasn't who you thought it was...

 

_Shit._

 

You met eyes with a very angry Chanyeol...

 

_Double shit..._

Chanyeol inhaled loudly through his nose.

"Did you eat my cake?" He shouted moving into the break room hands on his hips as he stared you down, you immediately leapt up from your seat.

"Your Cake?" You asked trying to act nonchalant. "No I didn't eat it." you said innocently.

Chanyeol scoffed, smirking in disbelief. "I put a note on it this morning!! And wipe the chocolate from your mouth, so disgusting."

"Oh really, too bad because I didn't see one!" You shouted, getting angry as you wiped your chin.

"You really want to die don't you??" Chanyeol laughed derisively, smirking evilly, he takes a step closer.

You were getting increasingly aggravated at Chanyeol as he kept saying how worthless and stupid you were. This was the first time that he had spoken to you since the fight...

No one interrupts you whilst hungry.

Unconsciously, you grabbed the cake slice, Chanyeol was still ranting...

"...You're so inconsiderate, we do everything for you but you never give anything back!! You dance like a demented horse and you eat like a fucking seal!!..."He shouted.

You threw the cake at Chanyeol, hitting him square in the face, there was silence, as he stopped ranting, you immediately sweat dropped.

Chanyeol wiped the cake out of his eyes that were blazing with unconcealed rage.

 

_Shit..._

"You little!!!" He growled.

Chanyeol reached for a nearby glass of water and threw it all over you. You screamed from the shock of the cold water glaring at Chanyeol as he laughed heartily.

"You idiot!!" You shouted as you grabbed a coffee jug and he grabbed some sugar from a nearby shelf.

Immediately, Chanyeol covered you in sugar and you retaliated with the cold coffee, both of you screaming and yelling as you threw whatever food products you could.

"Get off me!!" You yelled as Chanyeol held the back of your shirt, pouring coffee granules down your hoodie as you squirted tomato sauce in his face, causing him to let you go, growling you both realised that you had used up all the food immediately available to you.

None of you were aware of the amount of mess you had made, too concentrated on each other.

You both stared at the other unblinkingly, breathing heavily from the exertion. Your eyes suddenly flickered to the fridge, Chanyeol caught on and followed your gaze. Both of you ran for the fridge, bashing shoulders trying to be the first to open it, finally Chanyeol beat you to it and opened the fridge immediately smashing a rotten tomato into your face.

"Hey!!" You yelled, pouring cheese sauce all over Chanyeol who screamed and began flicking mayonnaise at you, you used the chair as a shield as you grabbed a mustard bottle and squirted Chanyeol with it.

You both didn't notice Chen, Sehun and Baekhyun...at the door to the break room, finding it hard not to laugh at you both as you kept throwing whatever food you could at each other.

"This isn't a good idea...they could get seriously told off..." Sehun murmured trying to be the adult one, but he couldn't help but find this situation a little bit funny whilst he was hugging himself and shuddering at all of the mess.

"It's just a harmless food fight." Chen said, smirking his feline way at the scene, giggling into his palm when you poured ice cubes down Chanyeol's shirt causing him to scream like a little girl and swear at you.

"But you've forgotten that they hate each other, this could end badly." Baekhyun agreed with Sehun, stepping back when a plate smashed on the wall beside the door where they stood.

And then the food fight began to escalate, as Chanyeol dumped a whole bag of flour on you and you pounced on him in anger..

"Actually...we should go help." Chen dead panned, as they all nodded in agreement, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol with the help of Chen. Chanyeol was kicking wildly, covered in muck as he tried to get to you who was being held carefully by Sehun, who was unwilling to get dirty.

"I'll get you back for this b/n!!!" Chanyeol raged as he was escorted out by Baekhyun and Jongdae, covered in head to toe with food, you simply stuck your tongue out at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" You challenged as Chanyeol began to squirm more violently.

"YOU!" He gnarled out, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets in anger. He looked like a bug.

You giggled at the sight of the angry Chanyeol.

 

_It is ON Park Chanyeol..._

 

 

From then on, life at SM headquarters became Chanyeol and B/n's own personal playground and everyone else's personal nightmare...

 

The two of you would play evil pranks on the other, one day Chanyeol pulled your chair from under you as you were about to sit down, unknowingly landing on your ass on a cream cake, you screamed at Chanyeol in anger, annoyed that he had ruined your trousers, they were the only pair that you had on you, luckily Kyungsoo gave you some of his spare sweats which you were grateful for.

After that incident, you replaced Chanyeol's yogurt pot with mayonnaise, watching as his face scrunched up at the taste, obviously expecting yogurt instead, he immediately knew that it was you as he screamed at the top of his lungs, chasing you around the dance studio with a bottle of water which he proceeded to drench you with, you were both very lucky that Mr Lee or the other managers weren't there, as they were at a meeting at the time.

You and Chanyeol went all out in your prank war, dumping buckets of ice cold water on each other, smashing food in the other's face, Chanyeol even poured live crickets down your shirt (you honestly didn't know how he got those).

The other members of Exo stayed out of you and Chanyeol's way. They learnt that the hard way.

 

In the midst of your prank war, it was your lunch break, and you were heading for the bathroom after a hard morning's practice, minding your own business before you could enter you were suddenly covered in garbage, you shrieked in anger.

You didn't need to turn around, because you knew exactly who it was.

"CHANYEOL!!!" You screamed, turning around and seeing his stupid face made you even more angry.

Immediately you began throwing the trash that had fallen on the floor at him as he ran away, you chased him down the halls, both of you screaming, more like Chanyeol couldn't control his laughter at all.

"You shitty beagle!!" You screamed as he smirked tauntingly, enjoying your distress.

However the two of you didn't notice Lee Sooman approaching you both with a couple of co-workers, he looked up at the sound of screams as you tackled Chanyeol to the ground, pouring spoiled milk down his shirt as he swore profanities at you.

Lee Sooman was really pissed, and very embarrassed.

And that's what led to the both of you standing in his office, stinking of rotting garbage as you faced his desk guiltily with a very angry and terrified Mr Lee, who was unaware that you had a fight (again).

"So?" Mr Lee Sooman prompted whist holding his nose from the stench of you both.

You and Chanyeol bowed simultaneously, apologising for fighting and throwing trash at each other in the hallways.

"This is unacceptable, we can't have you fighting so publicly like this!! You were acting like children!!"

You and Chanyeol remained silent, but inside you were so angry at Chanyeol.

"Do you know what the fans have been speculating about you?"

Again you and Chanyeol apologised sullenly, both of you bowing.

"Leave and clear up your mess!" Lee Sooman instructed, waving a hand in front of his face at the smell as you and Chanyeol left the office quickly.

Once you had left Lee Sooman let go of his nose and proceeded to spray strawberry air freshener around him as he turned to Mr Lee expectantly.

"Well? I heard that you were successful with your plans? I trust that you can make them at least not hate each other?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, it's all under way, I'll be telling them all soon. Don't worry I'll make sure that this will definitely work in showing the fans that they can get on." Mr Lee replied smiling suspiciously as did the CEO, as they chuckled to themselves knowingly.

"I can't wait to see how this unfolds." Mr Sooman chortled, excitement bubbling within him as he watched Mr Lee trek towards the door.

"Me neither." Mr Lee replied as he exited the office, smile on his face..

He definitely could not wait...and you and Chanyeol did not suspect a thing...

 

_Perfect..._

_****_

 

 

Meanwhile, in the hallway you and Chanyeol were clearing up the garbage that you had left strewn around. Chanyeol was muttering to himself angrily as he scrubbed the floor, you frequently heard your name mixed with horrible insults and torture strategies. You ignored him as you cleaned silently, your knees and hands beginning to ache as you scrubbed.

 "Chanyeol, why do you hate me so much?" you asked casually, not really expecting a reply.

"Because you are ruining exo." He replied in a heartbeat, as if it was a rehearsed response.

 

You made a face.

 

How could that even make sense?

It wasn't even logical.

"How am I?"you asked, slightly irritated and hurt as you remembered your conversation in the dressing room.

"Because you are dammit!!" Chanyeol roared.

You froze as a shadow loomed over the two of you, Chanyeol immediately clamped shut, eyes wide as the two of you turned to see SHINee standing there.

 

Your heart stopped.

 

Your idols since you were young.

 

SHINee...

 

You were a SHINee fan. This was the first time that you have seen all of the SHINee members together in person.

 

SHINee looked at you both with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. You flushed in embarrassment at the situation that you and Chanyeol were in.

Key pinched his noise at the smell of you both "Ah you both stink! What were you doing??" He demanded looking at both of you as if you were two little insignificant bugs on a pile of dung.

You felt even worse and even more embarrassed.

You and Chanyeol scrambled to stand up, immediately bowing, you apologised to Key quietly who scoffed at you both, pointedly turning away and fanning a hand across his face.

"Yeah, what happened Chanyeol?" Minho asked curiously, amusement dancing in his eyes as Taemin smiled widely, catching you eye he smiled wider.

 

You flushed.

 

"He poured soured milk down my shirt!" Chanyeol said quickly pointing at you.

 

You gave him a look of disbelief.

 

_This boy_

"Please Chanyeol, it was your idea to pour garbage all over me!!" You retorted back, throwing a dirty floor wipe at his face, he turned to you angrily as SHINee chuckled at you both, except Key who was still complaining about the smell.

"You must be B/n?" Taemin asked out of the blue as turned to you, immediately SHINee stopped chuckling and turned to you curiously, even Key stopped complaining about the smell to regard you.

Chanyeol who began to glare at you and Taemin.

"Yeah, that's me!" you replied slowly, not trusting your voice as you flushed at the intensity that Taemin was staring at you.

"Jonginnie talks about you often!" Taemin replied, his eyes turning into little crescents as he smiled.

"Oh really?" You answered, flushing as Taemin chuckled.

"He says that you're an amazing guy, a good friend to him."Taemin said.

"Thanks." you muttered shyly, looking away from his eyes to stare at the floor.

Taemin smiled in reply.

You didn't notice Chanyeol's smouldering gaze fixed on you as you and Taemin conversed.

"We have to leave for a radio interview soon, so we should head off." Onew said after a while, glancing at his watch.

SHINee said goodbye to the two of you, you flushed even more noticeably because your idols had to meet you in such a horrible situation and with Chanyeol of all people.

You watched SHINee as they rounded the corner, still amazed at having met them, even if you were in this situation, it was still very surreal.

"You look like a tomato." Chanyeol muttered as he squatted back down on the floor, continuing to clean.

"No, I don't!!!" You said quickly, crouching down to join Chanyeol on the floor, picking up your rag again.

"You were blushing so much when you were talking to Taemin!" Chanyeol countered, looking at you intensely, gauging a reaction from you.

"No I wasn't!!" you said louder this time, focusing on the floor as you cleaned.

"You like Taemin don't you?" Chanyeol asked quickly, not even focused on cleaning anymore, dumping his rag on the floor and facing you intimidatingly.

"No I don't!! Shut up Chanyeol!" You replied, not even turning around to meet him, your face felt hot from embarrassment.

Maybe you did have a little crush on Taemin in the past. You definitely were not going to admit that in front of Chanyeol of all people.

"Taemin isn't gay, so he's not interested." Chanyeol said harshly, as you looked up in surprise.

"I'm not gay!!" You gnarled.

Chanyeol smirked as he examined you, enjoying your discomfort.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of him, it's obvious you're gay for Taemin," Chanyeol replied.

"Stop twisting things Chanyeol!! I'm a guy!!" You lied.

"B/n, you know it's against your contract to date!!"Chanyeol taunted, ignoring your protests, and enjoying your mixture of reactions.

"Chanyeol, I don't like Taemin!!!" You told him again seriously, dumping your rag in the already dirty bucket of water.

"You looked very smitten at seeing him!!"Chanyeol replied, eyes gleaming as he watched you.

"Go away Chanyeol!"

"You were so obvious, I really did think that you were going to make out with him just then." Chanyeol said scathingly.

"I'm NOT Gay!!!" You repeated.

"You need to learn to stop being so obvious, it makes you look too easy" Chanyeol blurted out suddenly, without thinking.

 

He went too far.

 

You clenched your fists, you were red all over from embarrassment and anger.

 

How dare he say something like that?

 

Even if he thought you were a boy it was still wrong. You stood up slowly, seeing that the floor was now clean.

Chanyeol stood with you, arms crossed as he examined you amusingly, eyes gleaming with mischief, on the outside looking quite proud of himself.

"Don't you dare Chanyeol!!" You screamed, and without thinking you swung your leg, kicking him straight in his groin and immediately Chanyeol fell to the ground with a high pitched squeak, clutching his privates and scrunching his face in pain. He was in too much pain to even come up with a comeback as you ran away.

Chanyeol watched as you ran away, cleaning utensils in hand, baggy clothes swinging in the breeze as you moved, short hair swaying along with you, glinting in the light of the windows, he watched as you rounded the corner. Chanyeol groaned as he rolled onto his back.

He knew that he went too far with that one. He should not have said that, but he felt so angry for some reason, he did not like it when Taemin was talking to you, and what confused him the most was that he himself did not know why he felt that way.

 

That scared him.

 

You were a boy.

 

Chanyeol managed to haul himself up carefully with the help of the wall, his legs clamped together as he waddled back to the dance studio using the wall to guide him as he groaned at the pain, clenching his teeth.

 

You really did know how to kick, for a small guy like you.

 

As soon as Chanyeol had made it back to the dance studio he immediately spotted you talking to Kyungsoo, Jongin and Minseok, Chanyeol glared in your direction as he waddled towards Baekhyun who turned around as he approached, along with Sehun.

"What happened to you?" Baekhyun asked, already amused at the sight of Chanyeol clutching his privates.

"He kicked me in the groin, I swear he ruined my ability to have children." Chanyeol complained, pointing at you, who was still unaware of his presence and then he whimpered in pain again.

Baekhyun and Sehun shared a knowing look and giggled into their palms.

"What?" Chanyeol demanded feeling embarrassed.

(And feeling left out on the joke)

"Maybe B/n did the world a favour!" Sehun replied cheekily

"Hey!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouraging comments!! 
> 
> And thank you for your support for the story!! I'm very excited about writing future chapters as I have a lot of good ideas to put forth. 
> 
> Taemin is not a love interest for B/n, I just added him to make things interesting!! 
> 
> And what are Mr Lee and Sooman planning??? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helpful Kai, an emotionally confused Chanyeol, a quivering Baekhyun and B/n has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! new chapters coming soon, i hope that you enjoy the story, and thank you so much for your support and kind comments!

One week later…

 

You and exo were currently travelling in a coach, to an unknown location undisclosed by your manager, you had all given up asking him where you were going when it became blatantly obvious that he would not be spilling a thing, whilst chuckling to himself in his seat at the very front of the coach, sporting a knowing smile and a strange giddiness.

Hours later the coach was quiet, everyone was catching up on lost sleep from being rudely awakened by manager Lee at four in the morning, with only an hour to pack and dress. You had your eyes closed, feigning sleep as you could not stop thinking about your situation. You felt guilty that you were lying about your real gender to half of your team mates and the whole of SM and to the whole ExoL fan base, it is an unbearably huge burden, one which you have only come to realise in that moment, where in your sleeplessness was the first real opportunity to reflect upon the first couple of months.

You needed to be much more careful, Baekhyun, Sehun, Minseok and Kyungsoo were all aware of your true identity. You needed to become more astute and crafty to ensure that you can truly convince the others that you were definitely a boy. You could not afford to have more of exo knowing that you were a girl, if Chanyeol found out, you knew that he would not hesitate to tell CEO Lee Soo Man, resulting in your whole career being ruined. You already suspected that Chanyeol was on to you, after his declaration that he would find out whatever you were hiding before your fist fight in the back-stage dressing rooms in Japan, a couple of weeks ago.

You were sick of Chanyeol’s behavior towards you, why did he hate you? Did he really regret making up with you all those months ago? You had believed that everything had been going so well before going to Japan. Since yours and Chanyeol’s food fight last week, you had both remained hostile towards each other, you had both attempted to get revenge on the other. Chanyeol was especially vengeful because you had kicked his groin when he had implied that you were ‘easy’. When everyone found out what you did, they teased Chanyeol relentlessly for days afterwards, especially the members who knew your true gender. You and Chanyeol were stopped every time by the others from taking revenge on the other. The other exo members advised you both to stop now, especially Suho, who was getting tired of accidentally becoming the victim of both of your pranks. Since then you had ignored each other, not speaking or communicating, you didn’t notice Chanyeol glancing at you during dinner, practices and at the dorms. You hung around with Jongin and Kyungsoo mainly after the event, you told Jongin that you had met Taemin, you were touched that Kai saw you as a true friend, you have grown more closer to Jongin recently, much to Sehun’s chagrin, however you were oblivious of the former maknae’s scathing glares thrown towards the unaware dancer.

Your eyes opened heavily, blinded by the bright sun shining through the window. You examined the rolling plush green hills in the distance as you traveled, you felt Kyungsoo shuffle in his seat to glance at you, having sensed your slight movements.

“Hey, Sleepy.” he whispered, smiling charmingly, nearly catching you off guard at the intensity of the simple action. You realised suddenly that you loved it when Kyungsoo smiled…You felt your heart flutter erratically.

“Hey, Soo.” You replied leaning on his shoulder delicately, he stiffened at the action and at the nickname, you had never called him ‘Soo’ before. However, he welcomed it, it made him feel warm inside. It was a feeling that he had never felt for any other girl at all, he found it hard to keep his composure, and stopping himself from staring down at your sweet and innocent young face.

However, he couldn’t resist and did so anyway. He watched your plush pink lips emit small puffs of air, your long dark lashes casted long shadows across your soft cheeks, your small cropped hair that was tickling his neck, which considerably raised his heart beat. Kyungsoo told himself that he shouldn’t be doing this…you were too young…but it was impossible to stop… you were perfect…he looked away quickly, he was getting distracted, he hastily calmed his blush, looking around the coach, and making sure that you were sleeping again. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, heavily aware of your small breathes fanning across his neck causing little shivers to travel down his spine and his skin to grow hot.

This however did not go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who was pretending to be asleep, bored after Baekhyun had fallen asleep hours ago. Chanyeol had hoped to talk to Baekhyun about something, however he would have to do this later. Chanyeol had observed the quiet exchange between the two of you, he was on the opposite row beside you, he took comfort that you both didn’t catch him gawking at you. He didn’t want to seem as if he cared, because he absolutely did not! But, for some reason he felt jealousy, Chanyeol hastily shut his eyes as Kyungsoo looked around, when it was clear again Chanyeol reopened his eyes, a dark, long burning fire smoldered deep within his brown eyes as he stared at your calm and unassuming face as you slept, a little too close to Kyungsoo for his liking…Chanyeol shook his head to stop himself from these vile thoughts. He was mad at himself for having those feelings, mad at the little maknae that was you for igniting such confusing feelings within him…

Kyungsoo gently woke you when the coach had stopped, it took a while for your eyes to adjust and open themselves, you were met with an equally tired Kyungsoo as he gently told you that you had arrived. You saw the others getting off the coach, you and Kyungsoo gathered your bags and joined the line behind Baekhyun who was wiping the sleep out of his eyes and yawning simultaneously.

You all stepped out of the coach unwillingly, taking in the vast expanse of green and blue, you could hear Baekhyun muttering tiredly with a hint of annoyance to Chanyeol and Sehun in front of you, your view was blocked by their huge bodies as you walked out, you internally scowled at yourself for being short. When the giants (except Baekhyun) had moved, you were able to see the scenery more clearly, it was a change to you, having been stuck in the concrete jungle of Seoul for a while. the country side was stunning, you have always preferred the countryside to the city, the sound of the birds and a stream in the distance could be heard clearly above the rustling of the large trees surrounding you. You could almost taste the richness of the grass on your tongue.

“Good Morning Exo! Line up please!” barked a strong, muscled man in military uniform, his face and eyes were hard as he observed you all. Mr Lee hurried over to the man and the two of them embraced like old friends, large smiles on their faces as they uttered long felt greetings, they shared a hearty laugh and broke away, immediately the unknown man’s stony face had returned as he regarded you all as if you were all little bugs on a pile of dung. The man had finely cropped black hair, that was showing signs of grey at the sides, leathery brown skin, well worn and slightly pock marked on his cheeks. He was clean shaven.

You all hurriedly formed a neat line in front of the man, some of the members were muttering confusedly to each other, all of you regarded the man uneasily, he had an air about him that seemed to communicate to you all that he was most definitely NOT to be messed with.

The man continued to speak when you had all finished organising yourselves: “My name is Lieutenant Park and I will be overseeing you for the week, and I gather that you are unaware as to why you are here, well, you will be partaking in a group bonding week in the grounds of my farm.” Lieutenant Park gestured behind him with grandeur at the farm behind him, you all took in the vast hills and clearings beyond, there seemed to be hectares upon hectares of land to you all.

In response, you all gasped, Baekhyun swore very loudly, he then quickly cupped his mouth when Lieutenant Park’s beady eyes focused upon him. Mr Lee face palmed.

“What’s your name boy?” Lieutenant Park demanded, taking careful steps towards a quivering Baekhyun who was trying to maintain his cool.

“B-Byun B-B-Baekhyun…Sir.” Baekhyun shakily replied, he seemed to have shrunk considerably as Lieutenant Park stood a half a foot away from him. This was a huge difference from the normally outgoing, happy Baekhyun that you all knew.

“Well, Baekhyun…let me tell you and all you other useless scoundrels here that swearing of any form is not tolerated here… AT ALL.” Lieutenant Park seethed slowly pressing his face against the squirming Baekhyun who was shaking worse than a leaf ever could. You could see the spittle that had erupted from Lieutenant Park’s mouth as he spat the words in Baekhyun’s face. All of you stood in shock, none of you had ever been witness to something like that before.

“I would like you to do twenty push ups for me.” Lieutenant Park ordered, like it was nothing. His eyes seemed to be daring Baekhyun to challenge him, with the slight upturn of his lips as if in amusement at making Baekhyun feel so insignificant and worthless.

However, Baekhyun was visibly taken aback and shocked by the request. As you all were. “W-what? Here? Now?” Baekhyun squeaked, eyes fixated on the obviously thick, muddy ground which squelched beneath all your feet, Lieutenant Park’s eyes never strayed from Baekhyun’s face. It was terrifying.

“Of course, you address me as ‘Sir’, and it’s now fifty push ups for your stupidity.” Lieutenant Park commanded, walking away from Baekhyun who seemed to be looking at you all as if in hope that someone would defend him and prevent him from soiling his best jeans and shirt. However, no one did, you were all very reluctant to upset Lieutenant Park after that, he was certainly not one to be messed with at all. No one met Baekhyun’s gaze, you could feel him try to gauge a reaction out of you, however you chose to ignore him by looking off into the sky, hating this situation that you were now in.

With a sad sigh Baekhyun plonked himself down onto the squelching mud and began doing push ups, you could all hear his desperate grunts and moans as he struggled and fell into the fresh mud, absolutely covered in the stuff. You could see the look of anguish on his face as he struggled, it was uncomfortable, and you felt horrible that you could do nothing but watch. You stood tense, teeth grinding against each other as you all had to endure Baekhyun’s whimpers and grunts, he was actually shaking after a while, his muscles in his arms and legs were clearly unsteady and were about to collapse beneath him, but Baekhyun continued.

You all stood in silence as commanded by Lieutenant Park, as he watched Baekhyun struggle with the thirtieth push up. You all stood stock still not daring to make a noise or move in fear that Lieutenant Park’s hawk like eyes focused upon you with a fire of anger. Mr Lee on the other hand was visibly embarrassed, he was unable to look at Baekhyun, instead he stared at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously.

As soon as the fiftieth push up was complete, Baekhyun shakily stood wobbling slightly, he wiped the sweat from his brow whilst still breathing deeply. Lieutenant Park cleared his throat after a moment, immediately catching everyone’s attention. You were immensely glad that it was over.

“I apologise for the _interruption_.” Lieutenant Park announced openly referring to Baekhyun with his hawk eyes trained on the still heavily breathing beagle.

“STAND STRAIGHT BOY!” Mr Park abruptly shouted, causing some of you to jump at the suddenness. Baekhyun straightened up in a flash, still breathing and sweating heavily, his shirt and jeans were thick with mud from where his arms had collapsed from performing the push ups, you genuinely felt terrible for him.

Once Lieutenant Park was pleased with a now vertical Baekhyun, he continued to speak in a raspy and authoritative voice: “This camp is to help you all get along better as a group. Mr Lee is a good friend of mine, and he has expressed his concerns that some of you are being rather violent and unpleasant to each other.” Lieutenant Park’s eyes roamed every single one of you, you froze when his eyes landed on yourself, his eyes seemed to bore straight through your disguise, you hesitantly gulped. You believed in that moment that Lieutenant Park had been filled in on yours and Chanyeol’s animosity.

“The camp’s rules are as follows: No smoking, drinking, drugs or sex. No violence, swearing or hateful words, on this camp we treat everyone with respect, this applies to you as you will be staying in this camp for a week, you will all be helpful, kind, polite and have respect towards your seniors, you will address me as ‘sir’ whenever you talk to me. You will not talk back to me and if I tell you to do something you will do it, no hesitations, if you hesitate or refuse I will make you perform one hundred push ups or run a hundred laps around the field.” Lieutenant Park commanded, eyeing every single one of you as he sauntered in front of you all, examining you all in turn, his eyes seemed to bore through you. You sincerely hoped that you could keep your true identity safe for this week.

“Mobile phones are also not permitted at the camp, I want you all to take out your mobile phones and give them to my wife who will be coming around with a plastic bag, you will all be getting them back when you leave of course.” Lieutenant Park added as an after thought as he glanced towards a small woman to his left.

Lieutenant Park’s wife was dressed like the typical farmer’s wife, with her long peasant like dress, with a once pure white pinafore seemingly stained with age, it was as if she had worn that same pinafore for many years. She was a very pugnacious looking woman and there did not seem to be an ounce of warmth in her as she regarded you all indifferently with a look of derision playing on her thin, chapped lips. All her features seemed to be screwed up in the middle of her face, she had beady eyes, that seemed to not miss a thing, she was slightly chubby and short, with her graying strands of black hair tied up at the base of her skull.

You and Exo seemed to have had a mini heart attack at the prospect of not having your phones with you for a whole week. Chanyeol was particularly horrified, you took pleasure at seeing his discomfort, you will definitely enjoy seeing Chanyeol squeal this week, you suppressed an evil laugh with great difficulty.

“Don’t whine like babies, you’re all grown men.” Lieutenant Park exclaimed, which shut all of you up immediately, none of you wanted to be subject to a grueling fifty push ups, Baekhyun was living proof of this fact. Lieutenant Park wasn’t playing about, when he was serious he was serious.

 

_If only he knew that not all of us are men…_ you sighed internally.

 

You withdrew your phone from your pocket when Lieutenant Park’s wife stopped in front of you with a plastic bag nearly half full of sleek black mobiles, you could recognise Sehun’s phone because of the little blue unicorn sticker which you had put on it for him…he seemed to have kept it even though he claimed that he hated it. You felt a small flicker of warmth ignite deep within your heart at the gesture as you put in your own phone. You watched as your phone settled beside Sehun’s. You shook yourself from that strange feeling as Yixing placed his phone reluctantly in the bag beside you.

As soon as the lieutenant’s wife had finished gathering your phones and waddled back to stand beside her husband, Lieutenant Park had straightened up. “Straighten your backs men, I’ll lead you to your campsite, please do not stray from the path and do not talk to each other.” He barked authoritatively which caused poor Minseok to involuntarily jump, nearly knocking over Jongdae.

Lieutenant Park gestured for all of you to follow him as he led you down a well beaten path into the forest. Mr Lee and Lieutenant Park’s wife walked beside him silently. You all brought your luggage with you. None of you dared to talk, however, you could hear Chanyeol hurriedly whispering in Baekhyun’s ear behind you as you walked beside Kyungsoo and Jongin. The only sounds that filled your ears was the chiming of birdsong high up in the trees, the whistling wind and the crunch and grinding sound of gravel and dirt under your feet and what felt like a particularly sharp stone that seemed to have gotten into one of your boots.

You all eventually exited the forest and emerged into a fresh green clearing, there were some tents waiting to be made up that were all in a neat row, still in their boxes. The sun’s heat enveloped you all as you emerged and were commanded to stand in a neat line again as before.

Lieutenant Park stared at you all with his steely gaze, not looking away as he revealed a small piece of paper from his crisp military uniform pocket, the paper seemed to shine in the early morning sunshine as Lieutenant Park opened the paper. He coughed. Mr Lee fidgeted beside the Lieutenant, glancing at the paper briefly. “Now, Mr Lee has requested that you be paired for the week, you will need to work with this person for the whole week and you will both need to contribute to the camp by completing tasks together, for instance preparing meals, gathering fire wood, foraging, collecting vegetables for meals from the vegetable garden that you are allowed to access, gathering water, okay, when I call your name you will come up to me and my wife and we will give you a t-shirt with a specific colour, first we have: Jongdae and Junmyeon in one team.”

Lieutenant Park looked up curiously as the two in question made their way towards the scary Lieutenant. Jongdae and Junmyeon were both given red t-shirts and told to stand beside them, forming a new line.

All of a sudden, a horrible thought crossed your mind…what if you were paired with an asshole? That being Chanyeol? You internally groaned, you hastily reassured yourself that you would not be paired with that idiot for a week…you really hoped…you prayed that it would not happen even though you were in no way religious…that was how desperate you had become in those tiny seconds.

You did not think that you would cope if you were with Chanyeol, he hated you with every fibre of his being…you probably wouldn’t survive the week with him.

“Baekhyun and Yixing in the next team.” Lieutenant Park ordered. Lay and Baekhyun exchanged relieved smiles, glad about the arrangement. Everyone knew that Lay and Baekhyun got on very well. They were both given green shirts.

“Sehun and Jongin.” Lieutenant Park commanded, the duo unbeknownst to you, were not pleased with this arrangement, you missed the little glare that they shared. They were subsequently given the colour blue, standing awkwardly, trying not to look at the other, Sehun showed his discontent more openly than Jongin. Sehun had his fists clenched around the unsuspecting t shirt, as he scowled down at the ground.

You were getting increasingly worried…it was only you, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Chanyeol left…you sincerely hoped that you were not with _you know who_ …you glanced at said person, who seemed to be having the same thoughts, because he gave you a scathing glare as he turned away from staring at you, his eyes were hard and angry.

 

“Chanyeol and B/n.”

 

As soon as those words were said, all became quiet. You could feel all their eyes on you, all of them knew about yours and Chanyeol’s hatred for each other. You could see Kyungsoo lay eyes on you, with a mixture of shock and worry and many more emotions that were floating about but you could not identify them, and then Sehun looking up from the ground staring at you uneasily. You became more worried just looking at them, you were worried about maintaining your cover when you would be in closer proximity to your nemesis than usual.

You turned to look at Chanyeol who was glaring at the ground, his long dark hair was hung around his face, framing his jaw, Chanyeol as expected was also very _very_ discontented with the arrangement as much as you were.

Lieutenant Park noticed the obvious tension: “Come on, we don’t have all day!” He barked. You jumped out of your reverie as you heavily walked towards the Lieutenant, you could feel Chanyeol beside you, your fingers brushed as you both accepted the orange shirts. Chanyeol turned to glare at you as you both pulled on your shirts and stood in the new line, Kyungsoo and Minseok joined the line a moment later with their yellow shirts.

“Finally, in your teams, grab a tent, which you will assemble, you will both be sharing this tent for the week.” Lieutenant Park imposed upon all of you.

Shit…you would have to sleep in the same tent as Chanyeol…you hated this idea, this made it way harder for you to keep your identity a secret, it was more highly likely that Chanyeol might discover that you were actually a girl…you needed to be extra cautious, your body tingled with stress.

Everyone was still, shocked from what had happened, it was all surreal to you all, especially as some of you were not pleased with the arrangements. Lieutenant Park clapped: “Come on! At this rate you’ll be sleeping on the grass!” He barked and immediately everyone in their teams picked a tent.

Chanyeol grabbed a tent in a flash and ran off, leaving you standing there like an idiot. You cursed him repeatedly in your head as you hurriedly ran after him. Chanyeol had picked a spot beside Baekhyun and Yixing. Of course.

 

_Stupid Chanyeol…_

 

“Slow down Chanyeol!” You huffed as you reached him.

Chanyeol turned and glared. “You should be quicker then…” He quipped, as he opened the box with a flourish, proceeding to whip out all the poles, and tent material onto the ground in front of you.

You stared at him open mouthed in shock as you watched him turn his back on you and sort through the components of the tent. You missed the look of amusement that flitted across Chanyeol’s visage, he could not wait to annoy the absolute hell out of you for a week.

 

You had the best reactions in Exo after all.

 

You turned to Baekhyun who gave you a sympathetic glance, he mouthed the words: ‘I’m sorry.’ You quickly indicated to Baekhyun that this wasn’t his fault at all. Lay also looked up from reading the instructions to regard you, he gave you a double thumbs up and a good luck, you nodded back as Lay gave you a reassuring smile and a wink, before ordering Baekhyun to grab the poles.

You breathed in deeply to control yourself.

 

_You can do this Y/n…_

 

You reluctantly and slowly knelt to help Chanyeol, as if you were facing a particularly violent lion. Chanyeol did not acknowledge you as he sat sifting through all of the components of the tent, you carefully found the instructions, and pried them open, finding the Korean language section you looked through it silently, and suddenly the instructions were ripped from your hands, you turned to Chanyeol who was reading the instructions in his own two hands as if he had not just stolen said instructions from you. You glared at him in annoyance, he was obviously playing dirty with you.

“I was reading that!” you declared, hands on hips as Chanyeol turned towards you with a sardonic grin upon his features, his eyes were dark and unreadable as he regarded you.

“Oh really, I wasn’t aware of that.” He replied crudely, turning away to look back at the instructions, you looked around at everyone making their tents up, you had all seemed to form a circle like formation, everyone was busy making the tents, whilst you and Chanyeol had barely started.

You ground your teeth in annoyance.

“Hey, B/n get me the ground cloth.” Chanyeol demanded suddenly, unfolding his huge spidery legs to glare down at you, you suppressed your anger momentarily, not wanting to cause a scene because Mr Lee and Lieutenant Park were watching you all beadily, you quickly found the ground cloth and stood to hand it to Chanyeol, who clasped the fabric in his long, pale fingers.

Chanyeol proceeded to fold open the ground cloth and shake it out. He then looked back at you suddenly, who had taken the opportunity to take back the instructions that had been wrongfully stolen from you.

“B/n take the other end of the cloth.” He demanded with his eyes glaring holes into your soul. You were beginning to get annoyed at his lack of manners, you would not stand for this. You looked around to check where Lieutenant Park and Mr Lee were, they seemed to be discussing something together furtively, far from you and Chanyeol.

You stepped over to Chanyeol and grabbed the other end of the cloth. “You need better manners Chanyeol, like it or not we have to work as a team and share a tent.” You told him quietly, gripping your end of the cloth tightly as Chanyeol’s eyes grew frustrated and dark as he stared back at you, holding your gaze, as if daring you to go against him.

“How dare you ask that of me, I’m your senior!” Chanyeol countered, teeth bared as he stared down at you. His face seemed to get closer and closer to your own as he intimidated you, you would not stand for that anymore.

“So, you’re admitting that you are a miserable old man, Chanyeol? Because you’re certainly acting like one!” you blurted out suddenly, quite loudly in fact and immediately you regretted it, as Chanyeol in his already pent up frustration and rage had lunged for you, with an almighty scream.

However, his assault never came, when you opened your eyes you saw Chanyeol being restrained by Kyungsoo, Jongin and Junmyeon who were struggling to contain the wild beast that was Chanyeol, all three members were shouting at him to calm down. You had backed away as soon as Chanyeol had lunged and you had subsequently tripped on a tent pole, landing hard on your butt, terrified. Your heart was banging against your rib cage as you watched Chanyeol’s face contort in disgust and bitterness as he shouted and insulted you, dark eyes trained on your crumpled form on the grass.

“Are you okay b/n?” Lay asked you, rubbing your shoulders to calm you as he and Baekhyun helped you to stand back up. You were too stunned to reply, surprised at the amount of animosity that someone could have for you, it seemed impossible that that amount of hatred could exist in a person.

Chanyeol’s face was red with anger and malice as he shouted obscenities struggling against Kyungsoo, Jongin and Junmyeon, Chen was also there, trying to get Chanyeol to calm down but it wasn’t working, it was as if Chanyeol had become possessed in that moment. The others had come over to see what was going on. Chanyeol seemed to be declaring to the whole world how much he hated you, how much you have ruined his life and exo’s career. This made you even more angrier, you didn’t understand why he was like this. Your fists shook in anger, you felt the red-hot urge to punch his stupid face to a pulp, he deserved it after all. You could feel the backs of your eyeballs stinging with coming tears.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Lieutenant Park screamed as he ran over to you all, Mr Lee was equally furious, shaking his head as he looked between you and Chanyeol, the usual culprits. Chanyeol immediately stopped shouting at you, and ceased his struggling, his face grew ashen in dread but the ones holding him did not cease their tight grips on Chanyeol’s arms and shirt.

The other members seemed to serve as witnesses as they hurriedly told Lieutenant Park what had occurred, including Lay and Baekhyun who were holding you protectively, and being the closest to you both they heard the most of it. You felt calmed by Baekhyun’s hand that was gently circular soothing your back.

During the statement from the members, Mr Lee stared between you and Chanyeol in disgust and barely concealed rage, upset that at the first minutes of the camp even starting you had both begun to fight, Mr Lee felt tremendously embarrassed to be in this situation, he wondered whether there was any hope for helping you and Chanyeol.

Lieutenant Park stared at the two of you with his hard, beady eyes, seeming to hate your very existence, you desperately wished that you could disappear in that moment. “I will NOT be tolerating violence of any shape or form at my camp! How dare you two! In punishment, I would like you both to perform fifty push ups each! And then I want you to work cooperatively in order to finish your god forsaken excuse of a tent!”

“Do I make myself clear?” Lieutenant Park affirmed, looking between you and Chanyeol beadily, your blood seemed to turn to ice at the intensity of his glare.

You and Chanyeol hurriedly shouted “Yes Sir!”, as you both reluctantly  bent down onto the moist grass, ready to perform fifty push ups. You struggled immensely, your muscles were obviously less developed than Chanyeol’s as he seemed to not show an ounce of struggle, you observed the way his muscles rippled and worked beneath the orange and slightly mud stained shirt, you were so weak, that you had fallen on the mud, your limbs had collapsed beneath you. You felt Chanyeol turn to regard you, however he didn’t say anything as you shakily got yourself back up with a groan, whilst breathing deeply, you regretted rejecting Kyungsoo and Jongin’s invitations for you to join them at the gym.

Your breathing steadily became more erratic as your heart worked harder in order to supply you with more oxygen. You hated this weakness that you felt, you resented Chanyeol for having a bigger and stronger body than you, he used this unfairly. It was the same cruel body that had hurt you, punched you and pinned you to the ground of the dressing rooms in Japan. You wanted to become stronger. You increased your pace, but whatever you did, you could not compete with Chanyeol, who’s muscles were incredibly taut and defined from many hours slaving away at the gym with Baekhyun on a regular basis, you could see his taut chest as his shirt hung down, it was obvious that he was physically powerful.

Your breaths became more frequent, whilst Chanyeol’s breaths were even and more controlled, you could feel your cheeks becoming red in embarrassment. You could feel yourself uncontrollably groaning as you lifted yourself, palms slick with mud and your shirt and face covered in mud.

Chanyeol had completed his push ups effortlessly, you felt him stare at you as he got up, you hated this, you knew that he was liking to see you suffer like this, you didn’t want to see his smirking visage and cold eyes filled with darkness and disgust.

And suddenly, like a god send, Lieutenant Park who was counting you, had reached fifty, you collapsed into the mud with a moan of relief, feeling the wet mud meld itself to your body, you tried to restrain your tears of embarrassment. Breathing deeply your muscles shook as you pulled yourself up into a sitting position, glaring down at the ground, feeling incredibly ashamed and unable to make eye contact with any one.

“Now, I want you both to make the tent, otherwise you’re sleeping in the mud, I do not want any more fighting. Is that clear?” You heard Lieutenant Park tell you, you watched your reflection in the lieutenant’s shiny boots, not brave enough to look into his or anyone’s eyes.

“Yes, Sir.” You heard Chanyeol say. And you followed with a much weaker and breathier; ‘Yes, sir’

The lieutenant had walked away, and again you glared at the ground, wiping away small tears of frustration and anger. Feeling the mud on your face and hands. You wiped it off on your cargo trousers that were coated in mud. You could feel Chanyeol’s stare as he walked around you. You heard him crouch down and flicker through the tent components. You breathed in a shaky sigh, trying to control yourself, still very shocked and confused at this whole situation, at the fact that Chanyeol utterly hated you with an intensity that you had never witnessed or seen before, it didn’t seem possible for one person to harbour such resentment for another, and the fact that whatever you did, Chanyeol always took offence, he always succeeded in making you feel small and insignificant. Yet, he had never told you _why._  

 

_Why_ were you so bad for exo? _Why_ had you ruined his life?

 

“B/n?” a voice said suddenly, as if calmly prompting. You hastily wiped away your tears with the back of your hand as you turned towards Chanyeol who’s face seemed to have softened to a degree that you hadn’t seen in months. Chanyeol examined your tear and mud stained face carefully. His eyes were indecipherable.

“I said, could you read the instructions for me? So that we can build the tent?” Chanyeol asked you again clearly, with a hint of annoyance as his eyes searched yours guardedly. You bit your lip to stop crying again as you nodded, Chanyeol proceeded to hand the instructions to you, and turned back to the tent equipment.

You gently pried open the mud stained instruction booklet, from what seemed as the one hundredth time that day. You read the instructions out to Chanyeol, he prompted you to repeat yourself a couple of times because you had said them so quietly, you could hear him trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he asked you.

Chanyeol wasn’t used to seeing you grovelling on the grass like that, what had happened to the tenacious, young and vibrant maknae that he knew? The one that had boldly called him a ‘Miserable old man’ that had gotten them into this mess, where was the maknae who dealt the first punch in Japan? the B/n who kicked him in the groin just last week...not like he wanted to be kicked in the privates again...All confidence seemed to have dissipated from you, he wasn’t used to it, and he did not like it one bit.

“Hey, B/n, stop crying.” Chanyeol told you after you had both finally finished making the tent.

You looked up as Chanyeol reluctantly crouched down opposite you, his face looked exasperated.

“You’re not acting like the B/n that I know…please go wipe the tears and mud away,” Chanyeol continued, and tentatively he placed his hand upon your shoulder, noticing that you tensed, looking down at the hand in vague surprise, Chanyeol immediately removed his hand, cursing his body for reacting on its own, Chanyeol glared at the offending hand that lay upon his lap.

“Okay.” You replied simply as Chanyeol looked up to watch a small tear escape and you carefully wiping it away. You looked into his eyes cautiously as if afraid of him. Chanyeol felt a stab of pain straight through his heart at your mournful expression.

 

No, this was good, Chanyeol _wanted_ you to fear him, so that you would leave him alone…but why did he feel so bad?

 

You carefully lifted yourself off the ground, smoothing down your ruined cargo trousers. Chanyeol got up as well, hands in pockets, he told you that he would wait for you in a gruff voice, turning away from you, so that you wouldn’t see his tell-tale eyes.

 

He hated being mean to you, but it was necessary….

 

You nodded towards his form that had turned away from you, as you trekked down the field, noticing that the others had all gone, having finished making their tents earlier than you and Chanyeol, they had probably been sent off to do jobs around the farm. You tried to stem the flow of tears as you walked away feeling so alone and confused, you didn’t think that you could do this. You reached the small block of toilets near to the house, and quickly you went in, looking at your haggard self in the mirror, you splashed cold water on your hands, arms and face, ridding yourself from physical reminders of your embarrassment.

Once you had emerged, you rejoined Chanyeol who had been talking to Lieutenant Park.

“As you two were the last to complete your tent, I would like your first job to be to gather fire wood in the forest, bring the wood back here to chop up, you will be using the wood for the camp fire and you will also be filling up my fire wood store as well, is that clear?” Lieutenant Park told you, looking between the two of you as you said yes.

Lieutenant Park walked away from you both, after indicating the direction of the forest. Cautiously, and unwillingly, you and Chanyeol made your way towards the forest, with you wheeling the wheelbarrow in front of you. It was silent as you ambled down the small hill. You distracted yourself from Chanyeol’s quiet presence by observing the green scenery, focusing on how the light wind ruffles and flicks at your hair, the feel of the air entering your nose and down your trachea, the feel of the air upon your skin, and the sun that had now made another appearance.

You glanced briefly at Chanyeol who had his hands in his pockets as he too took in the lush rolling hills in silence. This was probably the first real situation where you were alone with Chanyeol where you weren’t arguing or fighting. You were confused at what he had meant when he said that you weren’t acting like the b/n that he knew…it made you feel hope, that there was something within Chanyeol’s dark animosity towards you, something that could help him like you again, you smiled slowly to yourself as you observed the clouds.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was actually _debating_ about apologising to you, why did he suddenly feel this urge? All the other times, Chanyeol had _never_   felt the need to consult his conscience about the things that he had done or said to you, Chanyeol had _never_ thought about apologising to you, so why now? He shook himself from those thoughts, berating himself for considering it, he was supposed to _hate_ you, and he did not know what had came over him when he had actually _admitted_ that you were not acting like you normally were. And when he had actually placed a _hand_ on you, that was the final straw…

Finally you had both entered the forest in silence, under the cover of shade and dappled sunlight you and Chanyeol began to focus on the task at hand, collecting any stray bits of wood that were in sight, placing them in the wheelbarrow, you worked silently, without uttering a word, you were glad, you really didn’t want to argue with Chanyeol again today, you were certainly not in the mood for it at all. You felt relieved that he wasn’t trying to make life difficult for you by being intimidating, especially when he would glare down at you with his dark, cold eyes, teeth bared about to attack, this Chanyeol was calmer, but on guard as he watched you from his periphery and from the cover of his long dark locks, he looked at you like this, in order to prevent you from noticing him, he still felt incredibly conflicted, questioning everything that he had done to you, and questioning these new feelings, the wheelbarrow was full to the brim with fire wood.

“Let’s go back,” you say hesitantly after a moment of silence had emerged between the two of you when you had noticed that there was no way that more wood would be able to fit in the wheelbarrow. You carefully watched Chanyeol as he nodded, you took that as your que to grab the wheelbarrow but whatever you did you were unable to move it, you tried with all your might but the wood was incredibly heavy, you cold feel small beads of sweat cascade down your face as you struggled. Suddenly, your hands were roughly pushed away from the handles, and Chanyeol’s own hands had replaced yours, without a word he wheels the wheelbarrow out of the forest without a problem, you stood there in shock for a moment, watching his tall lanky figure as he made his way into the clearing, long, black hair reflected in the afternoon sun, back muscles shifting as he pushed the wheel barrow, lanky, bowed legs made it look easy as he ploughed on, without a regard or care if you were following him or not.

Quickly you ran towards him, in order to not be left behind, you were also bathed in sun as you emerged red faced and annoyed that he had left you, you ran up the hill until you were just about beside him, where you tried to calm your breathes. 

 

****

 

Back at camp, you were both cutting wood, with the axes left to you by Lieutenant Park, Chanyeol seemed to be a natural at this, however you were struggling with lifting the thing.

Chanyeol of course noticed this, but he made no move to help you, not trusting himself to do so, in fear that he will give way to his true feelings and emotions, it was best for you if he ignored you and stayed silent. He watched you carefully, making sure that you hadn’t hurt yourself, Chanyeol allowed a small smile to grace his lips at how cutely you were gripping the axe, small tongue peeking out, swinging it feebly, delicate arms shaking…were you even a boy? He wanted to chuckle, but he didn’t want to break your concentration. Wait…back up…did he just call you _cute?_ Chanyeol’s smile vanished immediately and his eyes grew hard as he swung heavily onto the wood, successfully splitting the timber in two. He should not be thinking that…you were in _not_ cute! You were a boy for goodness sake! Chanyeol needed to get a grip on himself, he had never thought these things about another boy before, so _why_ were you different in any way? Chanyeol shook away his thoughts about you and focused on completing the task. He placed another log on the board, Chanyeol raised the axe high above his head, and with an almighty swing the wood had again split in two. Chanyeol wiped the perspiration off his brow as he checked on you, as you tried to wench your axe out of the wood, it seemed as if you had brought the axe down too slowly, causing it to remain enclosed in the wood. He would have helped you…but Chanyeol believed that he had shown you too much of his true feelings, he wanted to push you away…but at the same time he wanted to keep you close… with a strike full of anger, Chanyeol smashed the log in two, making you jump and cease your actions of trying to get out the axe that was still wedged in the same log. Chanyeol was getting sick of your struggling, he couldn’t take it anymore, Chanyeol had opened his mouth to shout at you-

“B/n-ah, you’re not doing it correctly!” a voice shouted in the distance, you and Chanyeol turned towards the voice curiously, you saw a waving and smiling Jongin, blue shirt rippling in the breeze as he and Sehun made their way towards you, Sehun threw a small glare towards the dancer. You waved back at the two, Sehun catching your sweet smile, stopped glaring at Jongin and waved at you, eyes lighting up and a sweet smile playing across his lips.

Chanyeol was minutely glad for Jongin’s interruption, Jongin had unknowingly prevented Chanyeol from embarrassing himself even more.

You both watched as Sehun and Jongin stopped in front of you. “B/n-ah, you’re swinging the axe way too slowly,” Jongin told you gently, eyes examining you in amusement as you blushed in embarressment.

 

_That’s what I thought…_ Chanyeol thought internally, watching you and Jongin carefully.

 

“Oh…I haven’t really used an axe properly before…” you said quickly, laughing awkwardly.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Jongin replied, with a soft smile, walking up to you, he carefully took the axe away from your clasp and with ease he was able to retrieve the axe from the wood, you stared in shock and annoyance.

 

You cursed all of exo for being physically stronger than you.

 

“You need to raise it high above your head like this.” He said, raising the axe like so, you watched him silently as he caught your gaze, he smiles, and then he quickly smashed the axe down, effectively cutting the log in two with one swipe. “Here, try the next one.” Jongin said, smiling encouragingly as he placed a new log on the board for you, handing you the axe, your fingertips touching, goosebumps peppered your skin at the contact. The axe considerably weighed you down, Kai laughed nervously but deeply as he carefully took your hands in his, adjusting their position on the handle, his hands were soft and warm and got your heart beating.

Chanyeol had stopped chopping wood to turn his full attention on you both.

You carefully raised the axe, as Jongin instructed, bringing it down, and again it had wedged it self into the wood again. Jongin shook his head whilst smiling.

You sighed in exasperation and fatigue. “I can’t do it…” you moaned, letting the axe fall.

“Here, B/n, I’ll go through it with you again,” Jongin replied. You looked at the dancer curiously, who again, raised your hands with the axe, positioning your hands position on the handle, you felt Jongin move behind your form, helping you raise the axe above your head, he was so close that you could feel the heat of his body on your back.

“-and then swing, as hard as you can, keep looking at the log.” Jongin instructed, and when he removed his hands from yours, you did as he said, fingers gripping the handle you swung with all your might, successfully smashing the log in two. You jumped in celebration, thanking Jongin endlessly as he chuckled along with you.

“I knew that you could do it, b/n, just believe in yourself!” Jongin replied, ruffling your cropped hair, that in the sun had reflected lots of beautiful brown highlights your eyes seemed to be illuminated in joy.

Chanyeol was not glad about Jongin’s presence after all…he was a little too close to you for is liking…Sehun seemed to be having the same thoughts as well, as he watched you and Jongin chatting in unconcealed jealousy.

“Jongin, I think that b/n and I are fine now.” Chanyeol spoke, having had enough of your interaction with the dancer. You and Jongin turned to Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, don’t be rude” you replied whilst pouting your lips cutely, but not intentionally, hands on hips, Chanyeol suppressed the urge to chuckle at how adorable you looked, he was caught off guard.

“I agree with what Chanyeol said.” Sehun said bluntly, glowering at a now nervous looking Jongin, you turned your glare towards Sehun, shocked at his rudeness.

“It’s fine B/n, Sehun and I need to complete our tasks soon anyway…so we’ll see you about!” Kai says merrily, patting you on the back with another well done and a winning smile, you waved back to Sehun who smiled.

Chanyeol had immediately returned to the task, not uttering another word, you continued in silence.

 

****

A piece of wood was balancing precariously on top of the pile that you were carrying, you grunted, trying to shift the piece back from the edge, the wood jumped pathetically on the pile like a fish. The pile was so heavy, your muscles were hurting from chopping all the wood, after finally getting the hand of it from Jongin’s help you received no advice whatsoever from your ‘Team mate’, who ignored you as you struggled. Chanyeol had abandoned his duties, to bathe with Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun in a small pool near the site, Chanyeol had claimed that he did most of the work today, so that automatically meant that he was allowed to quit for the day, you scowled in response but let him go huffily, not wanting another full-blown fist fight. You grumbled, hearing shouts of happiness and elation from your right you threw a look at Baekhyun, Sehun, Chen,  and Chanyeol in the baths, you narrowed your eyes and walked away hastily trying to get away from stupid Chanyeol, but in that moment the piece of wood had fallen off from the pile in your arms, clattering onto the grassy floor with a dull thump, you groaned in annoyance, every muscle aching, your arms threatening to fall off, you decided to ignore the piece of wood and continue towards the fire, so you sped up quickly however in your haste and the fact that you could not see over your pile of wood, you tripped, dropping all of the wood on the floor, you groaned in pain, holding your leg, just a grass stain, your fall seemed to have attracted those in the pool…

 

 

You got yourself up hastily wiping yourself from dirt and grass you hurriedly began to gather up the wood for the fire. They were beginning to call your name.

 

“B/n? are you okay?” Chen called from the pool, without looking you shouted that you were fine, continuing to pick up the wood that was scattered everywhere you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. You could feel their eyes on you, and you flushed in embarrassment, you honestly wished that you were not in this situation, you wanted to go home desperately, what had possessed you to pretend to be a boy amongst a boy group? If you had known what you had gotten yourself into you would definitely not have done it. AT ALL.

You gathered the wood in your scraped hands, scowling when you heard ‘him’ call your name.

“B/n!” Chanyeol hollered, you gritted your teeth, pretending not to hear him as you continued…but he would not stop calling your name….

“B/n, I know that you can hear me! Now get me a drink!” Chanyeol shouted again, waking you up from your thoughts of murdering Chanyeol and hiding the body.

Your eyes snapped up to meet his dark brown eyes and long black hair, that swept his jaw as he stared at you, amusement danced in his eyes.

“What?” You growled, hands on knees.

“Come here and take my glass,” he shouted again, authoritatively, like he owned you. Eyes gleaming in the late afternoon sun. You saw Sehun turn to glare hard at Chanyeol. Sehun didn’t approve of how Chanyeol liked to treat you like an object.

 

_No one owns you…._

 

You heard a slap and Chanyeol whined in pain.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol growled, clutching his bicep as Baekhyun retracted his hand, his eyes seemed to be brimming with many unsaid thoughts and emotions that were guarded and not in reach.

You got up slowly, dusting off your Cargo trousers as you trudged towards them, Chanyeol glowered at you as you stood at the edge of the pool. All the occupants in the pool were clearly shirtless, you quickly averted your eyes from focusing on their gleaming chests and stopping yourself from flushing in embarrassment.

Chanyeol started laughing horribly, he whistled lowly whilst shaking his head, as his eyes raked your muddy, sweaty form. You felt self-conscious.

“God, you look awful! How about you take a bathe in a mud puddle or something, because this pool is not good enough for you…” the others watched on, no one made a sound, Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol from his position beside him. Sehun looked down awkwardly, feeling self-conscious that you were nearby whilst he was in a state of undress, he slowly, without anyone noticing lowered himself deeper into the water.

“Hyung…please don’t.” Sehun seethed lowly, however no one took notice, they were looking between you and Chanyeol.

“Actually Chanyeol, I think that b/n is good enough to bathe in the pool with us!” Chen says merrily, and as quick as a flash the tension became so thick, you could feel it, you felt cold creep into your body, how would you get out of this one? You could feel Baekhyun and Sehun’s eyes swivel towards you, saying many things, no, their eyes were shouting, _danger_ , you could get found out…you needed to get out of this…Chen seemed to notice this tension, looking around, confusion settled on his face, but he did not say anything. Chanyeol continued to stare at you, dark eyes gleaming carefully.

“Umm…Kyungsoo is expecting me back with the fire wood, and I promised to help him cook…” you say quickly, ruffling your hair awkwardly you laugh nervously towards Chen who smiled back at you with a wink. Sehun and Baekhyun seemed to have breathed a small sigh of relief however, Chanyeol was still staring at you with competition, he had not given up yet…

“We’re all men here b/n…no need to be shy.” Chanyeol quipped quietly and immediately the tension that had been there before returned ten times worse…

 

_There was no easy way out of this one…._

 

“Why don’t you strip off and come take a bath with us?” Chanyeol continued, examining you curiously, this request caught you off guard and inside you were panicking, your heart was hammering against your rib cage, so much so that you had to refrain yourself from grabbing your chest to quell the heavy beats. The thought of them seeing your feminine body made you tense up and think thoughts that you should never have or have ever had about your band members.

_Damn hormones…_

Shaking yourself from your dirty thoughts, you thought of a comeback.

“I don’t want to bathe with your infectious ass Chanyeol…” you quipped, smiling triumphantly as the girlish cackles that erupted from the others, however Chanyeol was furious, his nostrils were flaring like a horse and you could not stop laughing at them…

Suddenly, Chanyeol stood up, and boy, was he naked. You tried to stop the blush that had blossomed on your face when you caught sight of his naked…wet… body…you immediately pulled your eyes away to look into his, hoping with all the hope in your small body that he did NOT notice your eyes settle on his lower regions, you felt your knees nearly become jelly, your hormone filled-self making your body unstable. You probably needed to wash your brain when you got out of this situation but that was if you were able to escape the situation without meeting your death at seventeen years old….

You gulped as Chanyeol waded towards you, your eyes followed his powerful leg muscles as they moved. He stepped out of the pool, and glared down at you, hatred in his eyes, you looked away nervously behind him, seeing Baekhyun and Sehun looking on in shock.

“Chanyeol, put on a towel!” Baekhyun demanded, wading towards you, but mindful to keep his modesty beneath the water. He threw a frightened look between the two of you.

“Why does it matter Baekie? We’re all men here…” Chanyeol said loudly, turning to look at Baekhyun, as if for confirmation, however, Baekhyun glared hard at Chanyeol.

You saw Sehun freeze, and a look of horror washed across his face as he locked eyes with you.

You got the message and at that moment, you had a horrible feeling erupting in your stomach, your heart stopped…

 

_Did Chanyeol know?_

You stared back into his eyes, the both of you ignored Baekhyun’s pleads for Chanyeol to put on a towel. Whilst you tried to not look at Chanyeol’s glistening chest.

“Of course, Chanyeol, like you say we are definitely all men here, however I prefer to shower in private, I don’t want to bathe whilst you’re washing your disgusting body in the same water…” you blurted out, and you instantly regretted it after the look on his face.

Chanyeol’s face contorted in rage and suddenly you had lost your footing, having felt two strong hands on your chest push you backwards and the subsequent and huge amount of weight that had fallen upon you at that same moment, your head hit the hard pavement, and you had plunged into darkness, not without hearing the shouts of horror and panic before it died out.

 

 

 

****

 

Kyungsoo had been watching the whole situation from where he sat preparing dinner with Minseok and Kai, the latter was actually taking a nap at the time. Kyungsoo watched in anger as Chanyeol stood out of the pool naked, and stood threateningly over you, he was about to stand up and stop them, however Minseok placed a hand upon his shoulder in warning. How dare Chanyeol do that to you… Kyungsoo was uncomfortable with the fact that Chanyeol was naked in front of you, and looking red with anger, not to mention his nostrils had flared considerably like a horse, which would have been comical to him, but it wasn’t because Kyungsoo knew that you were most definitely in danger of being hurt. Chanyeol had that air about him at that moment as he burnt holes into your small trembling form.

Kyungsoo brought down his knife hard on the chopping board, cutting the poor carrot in two. Jongin had awoken that moment from his mini power nap, eyes steadily adjusting to the sunlight. Lay and Suho looked up from their card game to regard the scene.

Noticing Kyungsoo’s interest focused somewhere beyond them, Kai squinted ahead, trying to follow Kyungsoo’s stare, and saw you and Chanyeol facing off, not an uncommon sight…however it did not look good for you…Kai could clearly see the look of anger and fury burning in Chanyeol’s eyes, Kai noticed how small and vulnerable you were in that moment, your small body seemed to be shaking, and not a second had passed where you said something, which ignited a strange fire within Chanyeol. Kai could make out a range of emotions…however two emotions stood out clearer than the others…

Suddenly, Chanyeol had shoved you to the ground with both hands, you had tripped on the wet pavement, time seemed to have stopped as you flailed mid-air, and landed with a crack on the pavement, but what Kai didn’t anticipate was the fact that Chanyeol had also seemed to have lost his footing and had landed directly on top of you, and in that moment there was a flurry of panic, Baekhyun, Sehun and Chen hurriedly got out of the pool, wrapping towels around themselves to conceal their modesty.

Kyungsoo shot out of his seat and charged towards you and the others, and Kai, Minseok, Suho and Lay followed close after. Kai’s sleepiness had gone and all that he could think about was whether you were okay, adrenaline pumped through his veins as he dashed towards you and the others, careful not to slip on the wet pavement around the outside bath.

“B/n!” Kyungsoo screamed, kneeling on the wet pavement beside your still form, not feeling the water casually seeping into his trousers as Chanyeol groggily opened his eyes, and found himself millimetres from your lips, he jumped up immediately, his heart rattling in his rib cage.

Kyungsoo turned his fiery gaze towards Chanyeol: “You evil bastard!!” Kyungsoo growled, lunging at Chanyeol, however Kyungsoo was stopped by Sehun and Minseok who grabbed Kyungsoo tightly.

Chanyeol was in shock as he stared at your still form, watching as Jongin crouched above you, taking your pulse from your wrist, Jongin shouted: “Medic!!” louder than any member of exo had heard him exclaim before and with an emotion that they had never seen in Kai before,

He looked straight at Baekhyun, eyes clear with worry: “Get the medic!!” Baekhyun without thinking quickly ran off, clutching his towel around him for dear life as he ran towards the crew tent where he knew the medic would be.

Chanyeol however was panicking: “Is he dead?” his face was deadly pale and terrified, brown eyes wide and searching as Chen wordlessly hands him a towel, which Chanyeol quickly wraps around himself.

“No.” Kai says tersely, eyes on your pale face. Your pulse was stable for now…Kai wasn’t sure what to do, he was worried that there may have been major damage to your head.

“I bet you would’ve loved it if he was dead…if you knew!!” Kyungsoo seethed, breaking out of Sehun’s hold to point an accusing finger at Chanyeol who had been looking at your pale, small body lying on the pavement, he turned to look at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo stopped…Chanyeol’s eyes held fear and genuine worry.

“If I knew what?” Chanyeol rasped, looking at Kyungsoo wordlessly who clammed up immediately.

“Look, I did mean to push him…but I lost my footing and slipped on the wet pavement…” Chanyeol said shakily, his breaths were uneven as he stared down at your still form, but he couldn’t handle it and looked away. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes guilty as hell.

“It’s always about you then is it? When b/n is lying unconscious on the hard, cold ground you are still thinking about yourself!” Kyungsoo growled, advancing on Chanyeol, hands bunched into fists and ready to enact revenge for what he had done to you.

“N-no, of course not Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol replied above a whisper, as he stared away from your form, feeling ashamed with himself with what he had done. Nervously running a hand through his long, curly hair, balling a fist in his hair and tugging. He had never known guilt as great as this before, he truly felt as if his insides were being shredded. Chanyeol crumpled to the floor

“Stop it Chanyeol, I am sick and tired of you bullying b/n!!!!” Kyungsoo shouted, and everyone could see the emotion and anger in his face, and the tears that he was hoping would not fall, Kyungsoo was not going to tolerate Chanyeol’s behavior towards you ever again, he hated seeing you hurt like this, it wasn’t fair, you were much more delicate than them.

Chanyeol was about to retort when Sehun broke out: “Stop it! B/n is unconscious, he wouldn’t want you to be fighting like this!” Sehun said icily, cutting off Kyungsoo and Chanyeol especially when they caught sight of the rage and anger on Sehun’s tear streaked face.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo immediately stopped and clammed shut as Baekhyun returned with a flustered medic running behind him and Mr Lee who looked furious, his ears were red with anger as they reached the group.

The medic immediately began to ask questions about what happened, Sehun quickly explained everything whilst Chen, Baekhyun and Kai would carefully add little things which Sehun may have forgotten, Kyungsoo watched on, looking ashen and feeling sick at the sight of your broken form. He hated the look of your pale body on the pavement…he would not forgive Chanyeol for this. Kyungsoo clenched his fists in rage, he didn’t care when he felt his finger nails digging deep into the skin. Mr Lee listened to Sehun’s story in shock and outrage, especially towards Chanyeol who looked sheepish and clearly guilty.

The medic nodded and took b/n’s pulse and tried to wake you up. “B/n-ah, can you hear me?” the medic was joined by some of the members who also tried to talk to you, Sehun continued to cry little tears as he stared down at you.

Then suddenly, as if in slow motion, your round eyes fluttered open uncertainly, being greeted by many concerned faces, your vision blurred, and a horrible pain flitted across your head, you slowly lifted your arm to reach around your head, for the source of the pain. 

“B/n, it’s the medic here, the guys told me that you had a fall, do you feel pain anywhere on your body?” the medic asked cautiously, staring at you as you nodded, indicating the back of your head, and as you moved your arm back to your side the medic carefully hauled you up onto his legs finding a steady stream of blood coming from a gash out of your head. When Kyungsoo caught sight of the blood he growled turning away and glaring at Chanyeol who looked down in shame, covering his face. You suddenly winced, your ribs incredibly hurt.

“Ah, my ribs.” You whimpered, catching everyone’s attention as the medic carefully began to feel your ribs, you winced in pain at the sensation, the others winced along with you, Chanyeol felt worse, and Kyungsoo felt even angrier.

The medic carefully lifted your shirt, revealing the slight curve of your waist, there were some slowly forming bruises present, you hissed when the medic pressed them gently. Kyungsoo winced, glaring at the bruises, Chanyeol was obviously very ashamed as he groaned into his palm and looked away, little tears began to betray him, rolling down his cheeks.

“Do you think that you can stand b/n?” the medic asked, you shrugged as the medic helped you to sit up, and slowly you got to your feet, everyone seemed to stand with you, and then you slipped, losing your footing Kai grabbed you in his arms, you gripped his blue shirt tightly for dear life, everything was spinning and you felt incredibly nauseous.

Kai supported you carefully as he and the medic carefully lowered you into a seat which Sehun had placed behind you, your vision was fuzzy and all the sounds around you were muted and hard to make out. You felt a terrible pain in your right ankle and you really needed to be sick. You felt a bucket of some sort being thrusted into your hands at that moment and you puked up your guts, you retched, feeling the scorching acid making its way through your throat, it burned causing you to cry, your face pale and cold with sweat, you retched a couple more times, feeling the nausea leaving you slowly, you no longer felt the need to retch anymore, your throat scorched with acid, leaving a horrible after taste in your mouth.

Your vision steadily became clearer, you could feel a delicate hand on your thigh, and slowly you found yourself staring into Kyungsoo’s round eyes, his mouth was moving, and then he stopped as if waiting for a response, his eyes wide and terrified. You looked down at your lap, feeling the warmth of Kyungsoo’s soft hand on your thigh, his thumb gently soothing your thigh, causing little bolts of electricity to echo through you, Kyungsoo followed your gaze and slowly but reluctantly removed his hand from your thigh.

“W-what?” you croaked in response, not hearing what he had asked you.

“B/n, the ambulance is here to pick you up now…” Kyungsoo repeated, looking nervous, as he searched your face worriedly, eyebrows furrowed, Kyungsoo was genuinely scared for you now, he was so glad that you were able to wake up, but he absolutely hated Chanyeol for inflicting these horrible injuries on your body.

The medic shifted, dabbing some alcohol onto your head wound, causing you to wince and scrunch your face up in pain at the sensation. It burnt. You hissed lowly to yourself, Kyungsoo also winced at seeing you in pain, he took your hand and held it reassuringly, you gripped his hand back.

“A-Ambulance?” you stutter, as Kyungsoo hands you a water bottle which you take a couple of sips from. You notice that it was just you, the medic and Kyungsoo by the pool.

“Where-“

“The others were told to leave…” Kyungsoo informed you, still crouching in front of you looking into your face worriedly. A small part of you wished for the return of his palm on your thigh. You could see the exo members in a huddle a bit far away and the distant shouting of Mr Lee. Lieutenant Park was also there, steam seemed to be coming out of his ears as he regarded a very ashen Chanyeol.

 

“I-I don’t want to go-“ you muttered beginning to panic, trying to get out of the chair, however Kyungsoo blocked you from doing so by placing a hand on each arm rest, barring you in like a prisoner.

“You got hurt very badly, b/n…” Kyungsoo replied patiently, with a hint of anger in his voice. You stared back into his eyes, that seemed to be saying and expressing emotions that you had never witnessed in him…your heart began to beat frantically.

“W-what happened to me?” you asked, breaking yourself away from his intense gaze, Kyungsoo looked down awkwardly, gripping the arm rests tightly.

And just then Kyungsoo looked off behind you, where two paramedics came rushing over, Kyungsoo stood up, along with the medic.

The paramedics examined you, and agreed with the medic that you needed to be taken to the hospital, to ensure that you hadn’t damaged your head badly, you really didn’t want to go to the hospital at all but you didn’t complain as the two paramedics placed you in a wheelchair, wheeling you across the grass towards the distant ambulance van, Kyungsoo and the medic followed them, you were beginning to feel nauseous again at the prospect of going to the hospital…

The paramedics quickly got you into the van. Kyungsoo and the medic did not join you, you were slightly disappointed, hoping that Kyungsoo would be there… however Mr Lee and one of the paramedics stayed in the back with you as you drove off. The exo members watched the ambulance drive away.

 

****

 

Meanwhile...

After Mr Lee’s anger had been poured out to Chanyeol, he left to join you in the ambulance. Chanyeol watched with disgust in himself as the ambulance drove away until it had become a tiny speck, he was ashamed that he had hurt you this badly…it was only a shove? And then he also slipped and fell on top of you, he noticed how delicate you were at that point, Chanyeol seemed to have underestimated his own strength.

Lieutenant Park was on to him, eyes hard and incredibly hostile, Chanyeol didn’t need this, he felt horrible already…all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole in a far-off land and disappear forever, he hugely regretted pushing you like that…he should never have resorted to violence. Chanyeol knew that he hadn’t been himself recently…

Chanyeol let Lieutenant Park shout at him, he believed that he deserved it, this was by far the worst thing that he had ever done…

“As punishment, I want you to do one hundred laps for me around the camp site.” Lieutenant Park indicated pointing around the clearing. Chanyeol dreaded this, he really did not want to do that but he had no choice, and he was not going to complain because he believed that he deserved everything that Lieutenant Park and Mr Lee had shouted at him, and what Kyungsoo had said, he felt angered at Kyungsoo, he was the one who was always there for you, so protective, like he _Loved_ you…Chanyeol spat at the word in his mind, he nodded at Lieutenant Park’s command and took off on lap number one around the field, he was glad that he had changed into his orange t-shirt and some shorts and trainers before running, he really did not want to run naked. He could feel all his muscles engaged in the activity as he ran.

There was one thought that played on Chanyeol’s mind, but he had pushed it out of his mind because of the worry, adrenaline and shock of seeing your small body on the hard ground. It was the sweet plushness of your lips when he had fallen on top of you. It had temporarily paralyzed him for a short amount of time, and eventually he had come to his senses and quickly scrambled away from you, but whatever he did, he found it hard to ignore how amazing he had felt at the close proximity, it was as if he had been infected by an unknown virus, causing him to become weak and tremble with unknown sensations and feelings. He could remember how good you smelt, it was like an innocent flower…a drug of some sort…he could still smell your distinct perfume, it was buried in his mind, controlling him, and he hated it.

Chanyeol hurriedly shook his thoughts away from that subject.

He shouldn’t be thinking that when he had sent you to the hospital, and he couldn’t believe that he was thinking in such a way about your lips and smell, Chanyeol shook his head violently as he ran, determinedly trying to stop thinking of those strange and unknown feelings that he had felt.

And he knew for a fact that he was definitely NOT gay in any way shape or form, he was most definitely and utterly attracted to women thank you very much!

Satisfied with his internal response, Chanyeol ploughed on, his need for oxygen became more so as he breathed deeper, blood flowing to all his muscles causing him to sweat even more in the summer heat. The early evening sun shone down on him as he began his second lap, he could see Baekhyun and the others watching him from the camp fire as he passed by.

They must hate him now…what he did was unforgivable…Chanyeol did not mean to wound you, he had only meant a little shove to get you away and to get him the drink that he had wanted, but because of the wet pavement you had both slipped.

He ruffled his fine black hair with a sweaty palm, to stop it from flying all over his face, however this was unsuccessful. Chanyeol cursed his hair and this whole situation. He had the urge to swear at the top of his lungs until his throat grew raw and his voice had gone, but he didn’t want to do another set of one hundred laps.

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, at the hospital, you were laying on a hospital stretcher after completing the X rays, Mr Lee was seated beside you, utterly silent, he had expressed his apologies to you repeatedly however you told him it was fine. Your body hurt all over especially when the doctor conducted a physical examination on you, looking for more injuries that the medic and the paramedics may have missed, you particularly hissed when the doctor prodded at your ribs and right ankle.

Eventually the doctor emerged carrying the X-rays, he showed them to you and Mr Lee.

“Okay…b/n, your head seems fine, it’s just the serious gash on the back of your head that’s the major issue however it should heal within one to two weeks and looking at your ribs it is just some minor bruises, and you’ve broken your right ankle, here.” The doctor says, pointing to the horrible break.

You gulped, suddenly feeling sick, as you examined the image, revealing the horrible jut of your bone away from its position, you winced. You heard Mr Lee groan beside you, rubbing his forehead in stress, contemplating how he would begin to explain to CEO Lee Soo Man what had happened.

“How long will it take to heal?” he asked, worrying about upcoming shows and performances next week.

“About six weeks I would say, and that means no performances or practices, he’ll need to relax to ensure that the bone can fully heal. I’m serious!” the Doctor snapped at the look on Mr Lee’s face.

You felt incredibly annoyed at yourself, you would be missing shows and performances because of your dodgy ankle.

“So, we’ll get him bandaged up and then we can discharge you.” The doctor continued, smiling at you reassuringly as he left you both so that he could get the equipment and bandages needed. It was silent after the caring doctor’s departure.

You fiddled with your scabbed knuckles, feeling awkward and very responsible, if you had not provoked Chanyeol, you would not be in this mess…but it was Chanyeol’s fault for reacting like that… you felt utterly conflicted, and very tired, you were grateful for the painkillers that you were given which were beginning to take effect on your ankle and ribs. You stared down at your swollen ankle and the splint that had been attached.

“Mr Lee, I’m really sorry about this.” You said quietly, listening to the beeping of distant machines, shouts from nurses and doctors, you didn’t dare look at Mr Lee, frightened to see the look of disappointment which you know must have settled upon his face.

“It’s okay b/n…we just need to get you better,” he said tiredly, looking at your sad form, as you tried to keep the tears that were stinging the backs of your eye balls at bay, it had been a tough day for you. Mr Lee felt bad for you, having seen you get hurt by Chanyeol quite often, he himself didn’t know why Chanyeol hated you, but he sincerely hoped that things would improve between the two of you on the training camp but that hasn’t been successful at all.

“B/n…I really want you and Chanyeol to get on better…I really need you to try and be nicer to him, I know it will be hard when we get back to camp, but inside Chanyeol is an immensely nice guy…” Mr Lee announced calmly, remembering when he had first taken Exo under his wing, how happily Chanyeol had greeted him, with his happy virus like personality. He couldn’t believe that the same person who had greeted him so warmly two years ago had inflicted such horrible injuries on you, a girl…

Your hummed quietly at Mr Lee’s words, you found it hard to see Chanyeol in a good light at the moment, however you could remember all those months ago that seemed like years, when you had thought that Chanyeol liked you, for instance when he teased you for talking to female idols in SM and when he would tickle you, along with Lay until you were screaming at the top of your lungs and being scolded by the managers, how he would take pictures of you whilst you were unaware, and teasing you about how cute you looked asleep. You smiled slightly, feeling warmth in your heart at the memories.

At that moment the doctor had emerged, smiling softly as he held the curtain open for two nurses, one of them wheeled in a trolley full of bandages.

The Doctor began to put on some latex gloves, snapping them in place he turned to you and Mr Lee.

“We’re going to give you some anaesthetic into the ankle and then we are going to reset the joint, and then a cast will be fitted,” he explained, as one of the nurses prepared a syringe of anaesthetic, your heart raced at the sight of the extremely sharp and ominously glistening needle point.

You could feel your breaths beginning to become quicker the needle neared your ankle, the doctor noticed your stress and began to distract you by striking up basic conversation, this seemed to work, as he had effectively blocked out your view of the nurse at your ankle with his body, you were thankful for this distraction.

The doctor moved away after giving you a small smile, as the nurse asked whether you could feel anything as she poked your ankle with a gloved finger in various places, you honestly felt nothing, you replied with a croaky ‘No’. The nurse nodded to the doctor who carefully gripped your ankle with care, and suddenly and unexpectedly, Mr Lee had grabbed your hand, you took it gratefully, gripping it hard as you shut your eyes, not wanting to watch your ankle being twisted, you could feel the other nurse holding your right leg in place.

It was over quickly, the doctor released the ankle and addressed you both. “Your ankle’s been successfully reset, now we’ll put on the cast, it may take between an hour and a half and an hour to dry completely.” The doctor informed you, you took a look at your ankle, less swollen than it had been, but it looked as if it had been to hell and back. You and Mr Lee nodded as the Doctor raised your ankle and with the help of the nurses, they began to plaster your ankle carefully, you honestly could not feel the coldness of the plaster on your ankle, it was very strange to you.

As soon as they were finished, the plaster had reached below your knee, you didn’t believe that it was necessary to go so far up your leg, however you were too drugged up to care. You were about to run your fingers through your hair but instead you came into contact with the bandage wrapped tightly around your head. You allowed your fingers to run along the circumference of the bandage, feeling all the little ridges and bumps of the fabric made all of this seem all too real to you.  

You couldn't wait until this week was over....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed! New chapters coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward Chanyeol, the beagles strike again, a very embarrassed Sehun and emotional times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy! Love you all!

You and Mr Lee arrived back at the camp after having been discharged from the hospital with a now fully bandaged ankle cast that came up to the bottom of your right knee. You were incredibly tired; however, you were glad to breath in the fresh country air as you were wheeled down the path, you absolutely hated hospitals with a passion, hospitals made you queasy. The cast had become incredibly itchy and painful as the painkillers began to wear off. As soon as you had reached the campsite, you were surrounded by Exo, all of them seeing how you were.

Chen was the first to lay eyes on you, discarding the plates as he ran up to you. “B/n! you’re alive!” Chen greeted you, gawking at your ankle cast as he gave your hair a ruffle. You giggled tiredly, looking up at his signature kitty smile.

“Are you okay, B/n?” Sehun asked, tentatively coming up to you, and crouching down, so that you had to look down at him.

You nodded tiredly. “I’ll be fine Sehun, I just need to rest…It’ll take a while for my ankle to heal though. I won’t be able to do any performances or practices for at least six weeks.” You said. Sehun gasped looking up at you suddenly, he grabbed your hand softly and began to observe the small cuts on your knuckles, he grounded his teeth in anger. He gazed at the ankle cast thoughtfully.

“Six weeks?” Minseok exclaimed in horror, rushing towards you, and crouching down to you, staring into your face concernedly, his kitty eyes were wide with worry. You nodded slowly as Minseok rubbed a hand on your back, you appreciated the calming feeling that Minseok gave you.

“I’ll get Chanyeol for this,” Chen said determinedly, miming punching an invisible Chanyeol. Smiling in triumph when the invisible Chanyeol crumpled onto the floor pathetically.

“We were so worried about you…it was terrifying.” Baekhyun commented. You looked up at him, his eyes were liquid brown, many emotions swam within them as he stared, hands in pockets. He wasn’t the happy Baekhyun that you knew. He looked broken.

“I’ll be fine Baekhyun, it’s just my ankle…you know me, I always bounce back afterwards!” you replied, enthusiasm seeping into your voice. You smiled widely up at him, as he smiled shakily and suddenly, Baekhyun had suffocated you in a huge hug. You squeaked in surprise feeling his warm, gentle hands as they stroked your back, one of his hands cupped your skull delicately.

You could feel him breathing hard, gulping, as if trying to keep the tears at bay however you could feel little drips on your shoulder, seeping into your orange shirt. You carefully lifted your arms in order to rub Baekhyun’s back soothingly.“Baekhyun, I’m fine! Seriously, you don’t need to cry for me…” you assured him, gulping back your heart that had risen to your throat at Baekhyun’s unexpected show of feelings.

You could feel him nod slowly. “I’m so glad that you’re okay. I’ll seriously kill Chanyeol for this…if he knew…” Baekhyun replied so quietly, only to you, his voice wobbling. You breathed in sharply, unsure of what to say, continuing to hold Baekhyun, who’s face had become warm in emotion beside yours. He was carefully stroking your hair, mindful of the head bandage, you closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingertips swirling your scalp gently. You allowed him to take his time to gather himself, and eventually he released you. Baekhyun wiped away his stray tears, he looked down at you again. You took his free hand gently.

“Please don’t cry.” You said quietly, “I’m the one with the broken ankle, not you! If anything I should be crying!” you quipped, wittily, keeping the emotion out of your voice for Baekhyun’s sake. Baekhyun smiled down at you, enjoying the feeling of your hand in his. He wished that he could hold it forever...

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol had collapsed on the grass during his laps, utterly exhausted, but glad that he was able to reach one hundred. He didn’t care that the mud had seeped into his shirt as he laid there breathing heavily. Sweat was falling from his skin, soaking the orange shirt completely. Chanyeol groaned, lifting himself up into a sitting position he breathed out, relishing in the cool air fanning across his face and body. He looked to see that the sun was slowly setting in the distance. _How long had he been out here?_ He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, and subsequently, he caught a whiff of sweaty arm pits, Chanyeol stunk, he really needed a shower, he was covered in mud and sweat. Chanyeol carefully hauled himself up, feeling heavy on his feet. He whipped off his orange shirt, revealing his toned and muscled chest, which he is very proud of.

Gripping the shirt in one hand, Chanyeol sauntered slowly towards the camp, in order to get a change of clothes and a towel. As Chanyeol arrived, he could smell the sweet smell of dinner, he felt his stomach rumble, eager for to satiate his hunger, but the need for a shower overpowered his need for sustenance. Chanyeol nearly tripped when he caught sight of you, seated in the centre of attention, in a wheelchair…and a bandage wrapped around your head. He could see the huge cast on your right leg, a feeling of dread overcame him, he watched as you carefully ate the soup given to you by Kyungsoo, you seemed to love the taste, as he heard you praising Kyungsoo who stared at you in that way that Chanyeol hated. Reminding himself of why he was here, Chanyeol entered yours and his tent, thoroughly exhausted and reeking of sweat, he opened his holdall, to get some clothes and a towel, he quickly exited the tent. No one had seemed to have noticed him, he looked at you suddenly, and he was struck by your gaze, all of the mirth that had been there as you were talking to the others had gone as you observed him. Chanyeol stared back, and quickly he walked away not looking back. He was not entirely ready to face you yet.

When you had caught sight of Chanyeol, you stared as he exited the tent, he was slick with mud, and he glistened with sweat. His hair was sticking up randomly as he clutched a towel and a change of clothes under his arm, you saw that his bare chest gleamed in the fire light. When Chanyeol had caught your eyes, you had expected to see the evilness in his gaze, however you could see guilt.

The others had already eaten whilst you were at the hospital and you were grateful for Kyungsoo for saving you some soup, it tasted amazing of course, however, you weren’t very hungry, but you did not want to look rude and waste it. You ate slowly, watching exo having fun around the camp fire. Suho was cracking some cringy jokes, which made you giggle, and causing Sehun and Jongdae to wince and tell him off in frustration. Chen cheekily battered Suho with a wooden spoon, as if scolding a small child.

Everything eventually quietened down for a while, you and Exo were relaxed, sitting in relative silence, with the occasional remark here and there. Once you had finished the soup, you relaxed into the slightly uncomfortable wheelchair, you were incredibly tired and desperate for sleep, you began to nod off after a while.

Chanyeol joined the camp soon after you had fallen asleep. The atmosphere immediately changed when Chanyeol greeted his fellow band members, some of them chose to stare awkwardly at the floor, whilst Baekhyun chose to glare into the distance in an effort to stop himself from jumping on Chanyeol in anger.

“What?” Chanyeol asked the group, who had not responded to him at all. Baekhyun turned to glare at his long-time friend, who began to dig into some lukewarm soup. Chanyeol could feel as the fresh soup made its way down, he didn’t release how hungry he actually was.

“How could you Chanyeol?…I can’t believe that you did something so disgusting…pushing B/n? …He’s a young seventeen year old boy!” Baekhyun seethed quietly, gouging Chanyeol’s reaction. Chanyeol put down his soup bowl, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Of course, I feel bad Baek! Who do you think I am? Satan?” Chanyeol scoffed quite loudly, which attracted the other's attention. They all swivelled towards the two beagles, Chen stopped cracking his jokes, his kitty smile fell off his face.

“Chanyeol, it’s not normal…why are you so mean to he-him?” Baekhyun stuttered, about to say ‘her’ however he breathed a sigh of relief when Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice the verbal fumble.

“It-It’s none of your business…It’s just…I don’t know!” Chanyeol growled out, stuffing a heaped spoon of soup into his mouth, feeling the chunks of vegetables as they travelled down his gullet.

Baekhyun groaned loudly, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “What is your problem Chanyeol? B/n has been nothing but nice to you since he joined…why is it so hard for you to be nice?” Baekhyun demanded, eyes full of fury, his hair shone in the orange light of the camp fire.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun glared intensely at each other, not bothering to disguise their displeasure.

Kyungsoo turned towards you, seeing that you had now fallen asleep, lips open slightly, you looked incredibly calm and innocent in that moment. Kyungsoo vowed to protect you from anyone or anything that wanted to hurt you, he would not stand to see you in pain ever again.

“He’s asleep...” Kyungsoo announced suddenly, large eyes gazing at your calm face, you were so unaware of what was going on around you. Everyone stopped what they were doing to regard you. Chanyeol stopped himself from blurting out a retort, turning to your small form, shrouded in a fluffy white blanket given to you by Minseok.

“He must be exhausted, I’ll take him to bed.” Kyungsoo explained, carefully he knelt in front of you, one arm sliding beneath your knees and the other holding your back securely, and carefully he picked you up, the blanket fell into the wheelchair. He cradled you against his chest delicately, you were surprisingly light.

You stirred in his arms: “Soo?” you murmured, plush lips opening cutely as Kyungsoo looked down on you, his heart jumped in surprise at the nickname. He suddenly felt embarrassed in front of the band members, Kyungsoo’s cheeks flushed in the light of the camp fire, the flaming cheeks were visible to all. Chen snorted loudly in laughter at the look on Kyungsoo’s face, quickly covering his mouth to stifle his giggles, especially when Kyungsoo turned to glare directly at him, eyes shining darkly, daring Jongdae to say anything. Kyungsoo walked away, with you held protectively in his arms, leaving all the members looking after the two of you, some of them feeling the prickles of jealousy.

Kyungsoo was feeling incredibly giddy, inside his stomach was doing flips, his heart seemed to be beating a million miles an hour as your soft, warm and feminine body enveloped his. He gripped you tightly, gazing down at your sweet face, finally at peace after such a stressful day.

When he had reached yours and Chanyeol’s tent, Kyungsoo crouched down, settling you down on his knees, supporting your back with one hand as he opened the tent with the other, he reached into the tent, turning on the small camp light, and immediately the tent was illuminated. He carefully carried you in, unzipping your sleeping bag, he carefully put you in, making sure to be particularly mindful of the leg cast which he propped up with a pile of clothes.

“Soo?” you whispered, turning your head to the side, neck exposed, Kyungsoo’s heart was set off again, your neck looked so unscathed and pure in the light of the camp light, Kyungsoo gulped, smiling softly at your cuteness. Kyungsoo carefully stroked your hair as you smiled at the contact, and boldly, Kyungsoo pecked your cheek delicately, plush lips feeling the soft skin of your cheek, Kyungsoo could feel himself grow warm in embarrassment and his tummy to surge with butterflies, his legs felt weak.

Kyungsoo smiled shakily. “Good night, Y/n…” he whispered, resisting the urge to cup your face. Kyungsoo flicked off the camp light, plunging your form into darkness as he crept out of the tent as quietly as he could, zipping up the entrance. Kyungsoo shakily stood, butterflies still flying around his tummy, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

As Kyungsoo returned to the campfire, and settled back into his camp chair, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were arguing quite loudly, it had become incredibly heated whilst Kyungsoo was getting you comfortable.

“Chanyeol, please…just tell me why?” Baekhyun pleaded, his tear streaked face contorted in anger and frustration. Baekhyun was on the edge of his seat.

“Why are you crying? I swear you’ve all changed since he’s come along! You’re all mushy and mumsy as if he’s a little kid! B/n is a seventeen-year-old boy!” Chanyeol declared, bandy legs wide apart and arms folded across his chest as he regarded all the members around the fire, who reacted immediately. Baekhyun was too stunned to speak. All of them were shouting at Chanyeol, Chen was especially mad, pointing fingers wildly, shouting at Chanyeol with a surprising amount of intensity.

“Hey! Chanyeol! We are protecting him from you, can you blame us when you’re always hurting him all the time? He’s much younger than us!” Kyungsoo growled at the tall rapper, who’s wide eyes had reduced to slits.

“You’re the worst of them all Kyungsoo…you’re always hovering around him like a fly around a pile of shit, it’s like you’re in love with him or something…I never had you out for the gay type!” Chanyeol blurted out and it had grown silent. Kyungsoo was visibly enraged and feeling white hot anger bubble up within him… _how dare Chanyeol?…how dare he…?_

Kyungsoo stood up instantly, Chanyeol stood up immediately after, watching as Kyungsoo charged up to him, both members were nose to nose, glaring heavily at the other. The other members were looking on in shock. It was completely still, only the sound of the crackling wood in the fire permeated the tense silence.

“What’s so bad about being gay, Chanyeol?” a voice piped up suddenly. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned curiously to Jongin, who was seated, watching Chanyeol curiously, eyes searching eyes from beneath his curtain of glossy brunette locks, golden skin illuminated in the light of the camp fire. Jongin concealed his rage well, his fists were clenched in his lap.

Chanyeol was caught off guard, he pulled away from Kyungsoo, spluttering, scrambling for an answer. “N-Nothing, I- uh…umm. No there’s nothing…” Chanyeol replied awkwardly, feeling heat creep up his neck.

“Just so you know Chanyeol, the fact that I am, as quoted by you: ‘Hovering around him like a fly around a pile of shit’ does not mean that I am gay, two men can be helpful and kind to each other, without being in love. I look after B/n-ah because he’s the youngest, he needs the most support and guidance in the group, being away from his family is hard, he misses them immensely. I want us to be as much of a kind and loving family unit as possible and I’m afraid that you hurting and shouting abuse at him is in no way helpful at all, to the point where he doesn’t feel entirely comfortable around us…he’ll be with us for a while, and this is not a nice environment for a young seventeen-year-old boy to grow up in!” Kyungsoo seethed, fists balled at his sides, teeth clenched as Chanyeol’s cruel façade seemed to crumble as he glared down at the ground.

“What do you think it’s doing to B/n…knowing that you hate him? Being subjected to your verbal and physical abuse, having to always bounce back and put on a mask for the fans, who have no idea about your true nature, what would they think Chanyeol…if they could see and hear you right now? I wouldn’t be surprised if they immediately stopped liking you. How you are acting is despicable, towards another human being! You’re very lucky that B/n hasn’t complained to anyone about you, otherwise your whole career would be ruined…” Kyungsoo said carefully, rage laced in his voice. Baekhyun watched silently, tears streaked down his face uncontrollably as they all listened to Kyungsoo’s words. Yixing wrapped an arm around Baekhyun in comfort. Everyone was enraptured by Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol, if you do want B/n to grow up in a calm and loving environment, then you would shape up and become more of a role model towards him. You cannot keep being bitter towards him for years, the fans are going to realise after a while, they’re not stupid.” Kyungsoo continued, eyes widening in surprise when tears began to trickle down Chanyeol’s chin, his brown eyes glistening as he looked down at the ground.

“We’re all sick of your horrible behaviour towards B/n…we want the old Chanyeol back…the sweet happy virus that you are! Remember all those months ago? When you were nice to B/n? He loved it! I could see how B/n loved to talk and have fun with you…when you would tease him for being late because he had been cornered by the female trainees? When you would take candid pictures without his knowledge, when you and B/n would practice the dances together in the sitting room, how he would laugh uncontrollably when you did a wrong move…” Kyungsoo continued.

“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol whimpered, cupping his mouth, the tears streamed freely down his face as he scrunched his eyes shut tightly.

“Don’t apologise to me Chanyeol…just remember all of those beautiful memories that you’ve had with him…they’re so much more important than the reason why you’ve been like this…you’re lucky that B/n hasn’t completely burnt his bridges with you…he still wants to have a friendship with you…he asks us sometimes, late at night…why you hate him, and it breaks our hearts…seeing his young face look at us in melancholy and our upset when we ourselves aren’t able to tell him because even we don’t know…” Kyungsoo replied, smiling nervously at Chanyeol, who nodded stiffly, tears streaming from his eyes. Chanyeol whimpered wetly under his hand.

“Please apologise, Chanyeol, and then you and B/n can have that relationship again together, and B/n will be much happier and more comfortable with us.” Kyungsoo said after a while, it was completely silent, everyone was watching the two members unblinkingly, not believing what they were seeing, they've never seen Chanyeol break down like this.

“I.” Chanyeol began, and then he coughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, “….I… I’ll apologise…I’m so sorry…I hate myself so much…I’ve been so horrible to him…”

“We can’t change the past Chanyeol…just look forward.” Suho said calmly, smiling encouragingly, however he too had tears in his eyes as he looked up at the two.

Chanyeol nodded down at Junmyeon. “Everyone, I apologise for my behaviour towards you all…I’ll promise to improve my behaviour towards B/n…You’re right Kyungsoo…B/n needs me as a role model.” Chanyeol stuttered out, turning to Kyungsoo with grateful and liquid eyes. Kyungsoo nodded simply, smiling carefully.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol said quietly, Kyungsoo patted his back in reply.

“I’m sorry as well…” Kyungsoo replied. Watching as Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, who leapt up to pat his back, they uttered quiet apologies to each other. Kyungsoo breathed deeply, and in relief, a small tear cascaded down his face, he didn’t bother to wipe it away. He looked at Chanyeol, who seemed to have a huge weight lifted from him. The members all got up, congratulating Kyungsoo on his courage and kind words and Chanyeol for realising how horrible he had been towards you for so long. Kyungsoo felt relieved, however he wouldn’t relax not until he sees Chanyeol put a smile on your sweet face again, like he did all those months ago.

Minseok wondered over to your wheelchair, where the fluffy, white blanket that he had given you sat. Minseok picked up the delicate blanket carefully and folded the material into a neat pile smoothing it down, he carried it in his arms.

“Chanyeol?” Minseok asked, patting the taller man on the arm, Chanyeol turned from speaking to Jongin, who also looked curiously at Minseok.

“Could you give this to B/n for me? He left it when Kyungsoo took him to bed…could you…perhaps lay the blanket on him, it’s quite a cold night…” Minseok explained, staring at Chanyeol determinedly. Jongin and Minseok watched as Chanyeol smiled slowly, looking down at the blanket colours, bouncing on top of it from the camp fire.

“Of Course…thanks Hyung.” Chanyeol replied, smiling as he took the blanket from Minseok, which was slightly warm from the camp fire. Chanyeol then enveloped Minseok in a hug.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Chanyeol murmured in Minseok’s ear, inaudible to Jongin. Minseok felt a surge of warmth in his heart. He was immensely pleased that Chanyeol was going to change his ways and be nicer to you. He just hoped that it would last...

As soon as Chanyeol entered your tent, he carefully draped the blanket on top of you. He looked down at your sleeping face, small breathes punctuating the silence. Chanyeol felt a small tear escape him, hurriedly he wiped it away, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted, he was the bad one here…not you…it was all his fault, and Chanyeol was determined to make it up to you in whatever way he could…he wanted to be able to be a great role model to you.

 

 

****

 

 

You awoke to the sun’s rays that had filled the tent and your eyes. You opened your eyes carefully, feeling the hard crust that had gathered in the corners begin to dig into the delicate skin around your eyelids and irritate you. You lifted your arms heavily, using your hands to rub your eyes, feeling relief when the crust was successfully gotten rid of. You opened your eyes, staring up at the ceiling of the yellow tent, your mouth was incredibly dry and in need of a drink. You went to run your hands through your hair, but came into contact with the bandage around your head, you were reminded of all that had happened yesterday, it felt like a dream…and you wanted it to be a dream…unfortunately it wasn’t as you used your slight arms to sit up in the sleeping bag, noticing Minseok’s blanket on you, you moved it to the side, seeing the huge cast on your right leg, you sighed unhappily, leaning over to stroke the bandage sadly, your poor leg felt heavy as you moved it carefully off of the pile of clothes that it had been propped upon.

You didn’t remember getting yourself into bed…it was likely that someone did this for you…, quickly you looked to your right, expecting to see Chanyeol sleeping beside you, however he wasn’t there, empty. His sleeping bag looked crumpled and thoroughly slept in though. You wondered briefly what the time was, the sun was way too bright to be in the morning… You dismissed the thought, when you looked down at yourself, noticing that you were still wearing the orange shirt and the cargo pants that were still stained with day old mud.

You decided to get changed, finding your holdall, you rifled through it, looking for a baggy shirt and some long cargo shorts to better accommodate your leg cast and underwear. You quickly whipped off the orange shirt, noticing your bruised ribs, you stared long at them, carefully tracing a finger over the purple blossoming bruises. You winced as you removed your chest bind, seeing that the binding had dug into your skin quite hard, you should have removed it last night…but obviously you did not. Your breasts hurt from being confined for many hours, it was painful to touch.

You left your breasts alone and unzipped the cargo trousers, sliding them down your slight legs, mindful when shuffling the trouser leg over your cast, you discarded them. You put on a pair of male underwear. (you didn’t think that you’d be able to live with yourself if one of the members caught you with lady underwear in your drawers or in your washing hamper.) You put on the cargo shorts which were much more comfortable, they were baggy around your legs and hips to hide your female form. You then reluctantly bound your breasts up again, they hadn’t recovered from the little break that you had given them. You choked back the pain as you put in the safety pin. Then you pulled on a dark, baggy shirt. Reaching for the holdall, you retrieved a sock, and mournfully, you separated one of the socks from the other, placing a fresh sock on your left foot. You ruffled your hair, that was beginning to feel greasy, you also stank of sweat after a careful whiff of your underarms, you applied deodorant.

Suddenly, you smelt a strange smell…like burning…you raised your eyebrows in confusion. You shuffled unsteadily on your knees, unzipping the entrance of your tent, you peeked your head out, greeted by heavy sunshine. The hills seemed to glow green as you stared. The burning smell seemed to have intensified, hurriedly you crawled out of the tent, seeing the wheelchair sat beside you, you got onto your left leg, whist hopping you collapsed into the chair, taking the crutches with you, you wheeled yourself away from the tent following the smell of smoke.

“Shit!” you heard someone yell, and the clatter of pots of pans and dull thuds on the grass, you sped up, and you stopped, seeing Chanyeol with an apron on, gripping his hand in pain, a pan of some sorts on the ground, it’s contents scattered everywhere across the grass. You looked around again, seeing that it was just you and him here at the moment. You didn’t know whether you should approach him or not…you didn’t know his mood, and you both hadn't spoken since the incident yesterday…your hand gripped the wheel, debating whether to wheel towards him or not. He didn’t seem to notice you though, and he seemed in pain. You wheeled towards him cautiously, watching him apprehensively as you got closer. Chanyeol stopped swearing under his breath, he looked up quickly, locking eyes with you, dark hair sitting haphazardly upon his head, he looked surprised and shocked at your presence.

“Are you burnt?” you asked him carefully, staying in your position looking up as Chanyeol looked down at his hand.

“Oh…a little bit, it’s not much…” Chanyeol replied brightly, examining you anxiously as you noticed how red his hand looked.

“It looks bad Chanyeol…you might want to put some water on it…I’ll clean up whilst you wash it.” you suggested, watching as he hissed again, bending down to collect the discarded pan. You wheeled closer towards him, helping him gather up fallen vegetables, a bag of rice and some oil, he watched as you helped him.

Chanyeol stopped picking up ingredients to regard you and as you turned to smile awkwardly. “Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked quietly looking at you wide eyed, you turned to him in shock, expecting him to shout at you, however it didn’t come, instead he stared at you innocently, there was no malice in his eyes…

You nodded simply as Chanyeol stood up, smiling widely. “I’ll be back soon!” he told you, dashing down the hill, you looked after him in surprise and shock. You didn’t know what had happened, but it was as if the real Chanyeol was back…you shook off the thought…it was so unlikely that he would suddenly act all nice after what had occurred yesterday… Shaking your head to rid yourself of the thought, you picked up the pan, seeing the small grains of rice that were now scattered everywhere, you gathered them in your palm carefully, placing them in a black plastic bag. You tried to see what Chanyeol was trying to make…you couldn’t tell…the rice with burnt, stuck to the pan and burnt black. You chuckled into your palm.

Chanyeol had returned, you looked up at him as he smiled. “Sorry about that…I was making lunch…but…I can’t cook so…” Chanyeol explained, awkwardly gesturing towards the ingredients.

“Lunch? What time is it?!” you asked in shock as Chanyeol glanced at his wrist watch.

“It’s twelve, we’ve got thirty minutes until they come back…” Chanyeol muttered, huffing slightly, looking around at the mess.

“Why didn’t you guys wake me?” you asked as Chanyeol tried to scrape the burnt to a crisp rice off the pan with a wooden spoon.

“Mr Lee wanted us to leave you alone to rest.” Chanyeol replied simply, brows furrowed in concentration as he picked at the pan. It was silent. Chanyeol looked awkward all of a sudden, not looking at you.

“What were you trying to make?” you asked after a while, eyes wide as you looked up at him.

Chanyeol looked down. “Rice cakes…hey…. umm, B/n…you’re good at cooking…could you...umm” Chanyeol stuttered, biting his lip awkwardly as he stared off into the distance.

“I’ll help you cook, Chanyeol!” You replied, smiling encouragingly as Chanyeol smiled, turning to you, uttering many thanks.

You and Chanyeol looked at the ingredients on offer to you, eventually agreeing to make some rice with vegetables. You told Chanyeol what to do, as you chopped up the vegetables, Chanyeol got out a fresh pan, putting oil in it, he put some rice into the pan with water, boiling it. With the chopping board on your lap, you chopped the vegetables quickly, passing the chopped veg to Chanyeol who proceeded to pour them into the pan, you used a crutch to support you as you stirred the rice with a wooden spoon. You and Chanyeol cooked in calm silence, you were slightly confused as to why Chanyeol was acting like this, however you didn’t comment, not wanting to put him on the spot and make things awkward.

Not long afterwards, they all arrived, looking at you and Chanyeol in relief, seeing you both cooking together was a huge surprise, you seemed to be enjoying each other’s company, Chanyeol glancing to you inquiringly as you told him to turn the heat down slightly on the rice in the pan. Kyungsoo was proud of Chanyeol for trying, keeping to his word, of course he wanted to know why Chanyeol had begun this animosity towards you, however he already had an idea what it might be…Kyungsoo stared at the two of you happily, watching as you plated up the food, Chanyeol helping you, letting out a joke which made you chuckle, looking up at Chanyeol with a wide smile on your face as he smiled back, admiration in his gaze.

“I’m so pleased they’re getting on…” Baekhyun whispered, sidling up to Kyungsoo, arms crossed, watching you both gladly. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. They watched as the others gathered around you, Chen pinching yours and Chanyeol’s cheeks, the others laughing at his antics.

“Thank you, for knocking some sense into him…it’s evidently worked…and Y/n looks much happier than she’s been in weeks…” Baekhyun continued in low tones, his skin seemed to glow in pride as they both looked on at you both.

“She does…” Kyungsoo replied quietly, watching your sweet face smiling to yourself as you dished out the vegetables on each of the plates. You radiated warmth and happiness in that moment, he wanted to cherish this side of you the most, the helpful, sweet person that you were inside. Your true inner beauty was what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun admired, you were truly different than other girls…

You all ate, everyone loved the food, you and Chanyeol received many compliments for it, which made you both smile triumphantly. You noticed that the atmosphere was much more calmer than usual, not that you were complaining, but it seemed that there had been a huge weight lifted from exo, especially Chanyeol. It seems as if the trip has allowed you all to calm down a bit, away from your hectic schedules.

When you had all finished, you all sat and talked for a bit, you noticed that Chanyeol was rubbing his burnt hand in pain for a while. “Chanyeol? Does you hand still hurt?” you asked worriedly, everyone’s eyes swivelled to the tall rapper, who hastily shook his head.

“It’s fine, B/n…” he said hurriedly, hiding his hand in his shorts pocket quickly. However he regretted it, because in his haste, the fabric of his shorts scraped against the burn very painfully, causing Chanyeol to grit his teeth in pain.

“I’ve got a first aid kit somewhere, I’ll get it now!” you said enthusiastically as Chanyeol tried to reassure you that he was okay. You ignored him, getting the kit from your holdall in the tent, whilst you had gone, all of Exo exchanged little smiles.

You wheeled yourself towards Chanyeol, parking in front of him, he looked awkward, everyone watched you two attentively, relieved that Chanyeol was not lashing out at you, the fact that you wanted to help him, even after everything that he had done, melted their hearts, including Chanyeol's. You stopped in front of Chanyeol, his eyes wide in shock, not believing what you were doing and feeling his heart surge a hundred miles an hour.

“B/n-ah, it’s fine, really…” Chanyeol spluttered, cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment as he caught the rest of exo's happy, expectant smiles.

“It won’t take long, Chanyeol…” you replied, looking up at him, eyes wide and searching. You returned to the first aid kit, unzipping it, you retrieved the burn cream. You reached for Chanyeol’s burnt hand, which he hesitantly let you take, you squirt some cream onto the burn, in concentration you rubbed the cream into his hand, working it in gently, and apologising when you pressed too hard, causing Chanyeol to wince. Chanyeol’s hand was soft, and much bigger than yours. You worked in concentration, without looking up, you didn’t notice Chanyeol’s look of shock and slight embarrassment and the other members who were looking between the two of you curiously. Chanyeol liked the feeling of your hand like this, he didn’t expect you to do such a nice thing for him like this…especially since he had been so rude to you for a while, you were truly a selfless person, and he realised, in that moment, how incredibly forgiving you were…he didn’t deserve you…the others were right, they were lucky to have you…

Once you had finished with the burn cream, you wiped your hands on your shorts to get rid of the greasiness of the cream. You unrolled some bandage, wrapping it around Chanyeol’s hand tightly and carefully, and securing with it with a safety pin.

“All done!” you smiled, packing away the equipment as Chanyeol gaped at his hand and at you, looking quite stupid and gormless. Chen and Baekhyun repressed girlish giggles, looking at their fellow beagle.

“I think he’s gone into shock, B/n!” Suho commented, resting his chin on his hand as he looked between the two of you.

“Doctor B/n, I’ve got a boo boo as well…” Chen simpered, coming over to you, holding out his hand, indicating his scuffed knuckles, he pouted down at you cutely.

“I’m not a doctor, Chen…” you told him bluntly, trying to shove him away. However this made him chuckle.

“Oh, but B/n I also have a boo boo," Baekhyun crooned, coming to stand beside Chen, indicating a non-existent cut on his thumb.

“You silly beagles, this isn’t a drop-in clinic!” you declared, shooing them away dramatically. Shoving Chen and Baekhyun’s hard chests.

“Oh, how you wound me B/n…it hurts right here!” Chen whimpered stupidly, indicating his heart as he pretended to collapse in pain. Baekhyun copied him, collapsing on the floor. The other members laughed at them.

“You’re a terrible doctor!!” Baekhyun declared, clutching his chest tellingly, gazing up at you with eyes filled with mirth and tenderness.

“I bet you wouldn’t hesitate to treat _Soo_ if he had a boo boo…” Chen said suddenly, shit eating grin in place as he looked up at you, you blushed pink.

Kyungsoo coughed loudly. Grabbing a napkin, he continued his coughing fit, face becoming red. Jongin patted his back in concern.

“W-What??” you stuttered, blossoming red, looking at Chen and Baekhyun who jumped up, standing over you, they guffawed. Chen grinned even harder, yours and Kyungsoo’s reactions were priceless…

“We heard you say it in your sleep!” Chen announced, leaning down towards you, hands on the arm rest of your wheelchair, looking down at you like an adorable puppy. You looked away at the intensity of his gaze, feeling embarrassed and awkward. You tried to shove him away…

“Stop, hyung!” you whined at him.

“That sounds creepy when you say it like that…” Sehun countered, arms crossed as he watched your interaction curiously, not hiding his displeasure at the proximity of you all.

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, making tutting noises at a flabbergasted Chen. “I’m not creepy towards, B/n-ah, he knows that!” Chen exclaimed, crouching down, trying to get your confirmation that he wasn’t a creep, you gave him a well-deserved shit eating grin.

“Sehun’s right, you’re a _very_ creepy hyung.” You giggled, as Baekhyun began laughing at Chen who was flustered. Everyone laughed at the comeback, enjoying watching Chen squirm, which wasn’t a common sight, so they relished in it whilst they still could.

“Don’t be creepy to my sweet maknae, Chen.” Chanyeol said, suddenly coming out of his reverie, glaring at Chen in challenge with a hint of humor. You shot Chanyeol a strange look, he didn’t look at you, instead he stared at Chen, placing a hand on your knee, Chanyeol watched Chen who followed his hand’s descent on top of your knee, you froze, not used to Chanyeol’s hands there, his hand was warm and soft. A select few members glared at Chanyeol’s hand upon your knee…not comfortable with it’s presence on your smooth, young skin.

“Hey, I’m not yours Chanyeol!” you burst out suddenly, smile on your face so that they knew that you weren’t offended, keeping the blush at bay as you wheeled backwards, away from Chanyeol, who was forced to relinquish his hold on your knee, suppressing his disappointment.

“Now look who’s the creepy one!” Chen announced, ruffling Chanyeol’s black locks, causing the virus to laugh heartily. You laughed at their antics, you realised how much you missed this…having fun with all of exo, without it being ruined by a shouting match between you and Chanyeol. You turned to Kyungsoo, who was smiling at you all, he caught your eye, smiling brightly, you smiled back.

 

****

 

Later on, all of you were resting before dinner, which was being prepared by Baekhyun and Yixing tonight, it was cute seeing them work together and especially when Chen and Chanyeol were trying to steal little bits of dinner, cackling at Baekhyun’s looks of annoyance.

“Stop it, Chen!” Baekhyun scolded, hitting Chen on the back of the head with a spoon.

“I wanted free samples!” Chen whimpered, rubbing the back of his head. You giggled from where you sat with Minseok, who was reading a small paperback, you returned your attention to the page, reading over his shoulder, head rested against his arm in comfort. Minseok turned to regard you curiously, however he returned to his book, smiling softly…he liked having you around…you were a breath of fresh air from the hormone raged members of exo. You were calm and Minseok liked calm.

“B/n, I’ve had enough! You’re having a wash!” Sehun announced suddenly from several metres away, carrying a small bucket full of water with help from Jongin. The two members deposited the tub onto the grass, water sloshed onto the grass at the movement. Jongin gave you a sly smile as he left Sehun. You cursed Jongin in your head for not being on your side.

“I’m not having a bath in front of you all!” you blurted out suddenly, jumping to _other_ thoughts. You watched as the noodle sloped towards you, hands in pockets, he stopped in front of you and Minseok with a smirk.

“Stupid B/n…I’m only washing your hair…or…unless you want to have a bath right here then I wouldn't mind at all…” Sehun said slyly, giving you a barely concealed wink, you flushed red immediately, glaring at the noodle who laughed. Minseok chuckled beneath his palm, closing his book.

“I’m joking! Come on, B/n…wash time!” Sehun laughed, sauntering towards you. You pouted as Sehun reached you, you grabbed your crutches, hauling yourself along the grass beside him as he guided you towards the little tub in a quiet area of the camp, easing you down to sit on the grass. You could still see everyone as they went about their business. You spotted Jongin and Kyungsoo playing a card game…and you watched as Junmyeon took your seat beside Minseok, they began to discuss something.

Sehun placed a towel around your neck. Carefully, he untied your head bandage. “Lie down.” He commanded. You did as he said, laying down on the rim of the tub. Sehun began to soak your hair in water, ruffling the strands in his fingertips, using a cup to get your hair thoroughly soaked.

Sehun leant down. “A lady must always have beautiful, clean hair,” he said simply, smiling triumphantly at your shocked face.

“So cringy!” you announced, leaning back to glare humorously at him, as he stuck his tongue out at you, grinning all the while.

Sehun grabbed the shampoo bottle, the bottle made a fart noise as he squeezed it. “Excuse you, Sehun.” You quipped, giggling like a little child at his expression.

“Quiet, you’re ruining my concentration,” He replied, with a small blush. He rubbed the shampoo between his long fingers, he proceeded to scrunch it into your hair, your hair was soon covered in suds. You looked around, you and Sehun were very much alone, except the others in the distance, you decided to ask Sehun something that had been occupying your thoughts all day.

“Sehun…” you said, cautiously, wringing your hands, as Sehun hummed in reply. “Why is Chanyeol being nice to me again?” you asked, glancing at Chanyeol and Chen who were still being vultures, Yixing had had enough and was calling Kyungsoo over, Chanyeol and Chen’s faces filled with horror as Kyungsoo sauntered over to them, ready to kick their butts.

Sehun was silent, he followed your gaze, watching Kyungsoo beating Chanyeol to the ground. As Chen comically screamed like a female heroine. “SooZilla has struck!” he screamed, as Kyungsoo turned his attention to Chen, swiping at him too.

“Kyungsoo told him off last night…and I think it got through to him…” he replied after a while. Hands still scrubbing your hair, you winced when Sehun’s fingernails dug into your head wound, he said a small sorry.

“Really? Just like that? What did Kyungsoo say?” you inquired, as Sehun began to wash off the shampoo, with a small cup, he used one of his hands to shield your forehead from getting water and foam in your eyes. You loved the feeling of the warm water on your scalp, breathing in the smell of bananas…

“Kyungsoo really shocked Chanyeol, telling him how hurting you was hurting the group dynamic and that he wanted you to be comfortable and that Chanyeol wasn’t helping that… Chanyeol cried a lot…don’t tell him I told you that though…” Sehun explained vaguely, continuing to rinse the shampoo out of your hair.

“Kyungsoo…did that for me…?” you murmured, looking over at Kyungsoo, who was standing over the two beagles imposingly, as Chanyeol seemed to be pleading with him, kneeling, hands above his head as if trying to placate Kyungsoo, but still smiling his infectious smile.

“Of course, he would…you’re our ray of sunshine, the maknae, we love you…and we couldn’t stand for him being an idiot towards you anymore…” Sehun said pouring more water on your hair.

“Sehun…stop…” you managed, feeling red… “Do you guys really feel that way?” You questioned.

“What did you think I just said!? Gosh, B/n-ah…are you deaf!?” he said huffily, you didn’t see the dusting of pink upon his cheeks as he smiled, reaching for the conditioner.

“I Love you too Sehunnie!” you crooned, as Sehun, in surprise, squeezed the conditioner bottle too hard, causing it to miss his hand and squirt onto his trousers.

“B/n-ah!” Sehun whined, examining the mess on his trousers in embarrassment, he got up quickly waddling awkwardly to clean himself up. You looked up curiously wondering where he went. A snort of laughter reached you suddenly, you turned to see Minseok and Suho, a bit further away, whispering to each other in amusement, looking at the distant Sehun, who was using some tissues to clean away the gloopy conditioner from his leg. A white stain remained. Sehun seemed to be growling in annoyance to himself, thoroughly red in the face.

“What’s so funny?” you questioned them, they tore their gaze away from Sehun suddenly.

“You're too innocent, B/n-ah…you wouldn’t understand…” Junmyeon simpered, choking back laughter at the look of distress on Sehun’s face. Minseok nodded in agreement. Sehun was trying to angle himself away from the beagles as he scrubbed his leg, knowing that they would tease him relentlessly, he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

“Sehun-ah!!” you shouted, grabbing his attention immediately. Sehun sighed to himself, he did the best that he could, but there was still a noticeably big white stain on his black trousers. Sehun opted to use his hand to hide the stain on his leg as he walked back towards you, crouching down, he reached for the conditioner bottle. He was immensely glad that you wouldn’t be able to see the embarrassment and awkwardness on his face from his position behind you.

“Umm…I had to…uh…clean up a bit…” he explained quickly, carefully squirting a sensible amount of conditioner onto his hand and smoothing it into your hair. You both sat in silence, enjoying the feel of his hands in your hair, he was incredibly careful, your scalp felt so good, you smiled in comfort at the feel of them. Sehun breathed a sigh of relief that you didn’t ask him anymore. He needed time to calm down and organise his thoughts. Sehun began to wash off the conditioner, some of the water fell into the back of your shirt, you could feel small rivulets cascade down your back. After awhile of sitting there, eyes closed, with the sensation of Sehun’s fingers on your scalp, feeling the cool air fan across your face, the sound of the trees sashaying in the distance, the smell of dinner in the air, it felt good…you felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders, knowing that things might be changing with you and Chanyeol. You felt much happier than you’ve done in a while, knowing that you have exo to take care of you and support you.

“All done!” Sehun announced, smoothing down your hair, and wringing it out gently, watching the water dripping from your hair into the tub. You opened your eyes, staring up at the slowly dimming blue sky, you lifted your head up, the towel wrapped around your shoulders, Sehun whipped the towel off from your neck, drying your hair gently. Sehun manoeuvred you slightly, so that you were sitting on his lap, you turned to Sehun curiously, not expecting the sudden change in position. Sehun ignored you as he dried your hair, tugging it gently, ruffling his fingers through it. He then used a comb through the hair, pointedly avoiding the head wound, Sehun was humming to himself quietly.

“B/n! Looking fresh mister!” Chen declared, bounding up to you and Sehun suddenly. Chanyeol hot on his heels, smiling down at you, the two beagles sat in front of you with a plonk, literally shaking the ground. You could hear Sehun muttering to himself in annoyance.

“Hey Chennie and Channie!” you smiled, waving softly, as you felt Sehun tug you closer towards himself. Chanyeol stiffened at his old nickname, he hadn’t heard you say that in a while, he smiled slowly to himself, happy to hear it again. It felt good coming from you.

“B/n-ah, could you get _Soo_ to stop being unfair to us…he always listens to you…and he beats us unfairly, we need protection too…” Chen announced, looking like a wounded animal, showing the places where Kyungsoo unleashed his torture on them. Chanyeol joined in.

“Chanyeol tried to plead with him, but he wouldn’t listen…but he does listen to you…” Chen commented slyly, raising his eyebrows suggestively, you blushed pink.

“He punishes you because you’re naughty! You were stealing food whilst Baekhyunnie and Xing were making dinner…Chen you’re a naughty and creepy hyung…” you reprimanded, crossing your arms, and sitting straighter.

“So, your defending Soo’s actions, are you? I- _We_ believed in you!” Chanyeol replied, gripping his heart theatrically as he turned to Chen, who stared up at Chanyeol with fake tears.

“So cringy, hyungs…” You told them bluntly, leaning further back towards Sehun.

“We’re merely trying to tell you of our daily struggles under the thumb of Soozilla…you’re our last resort!” Chen replied as Chanyeol nodded his head solemnly. Wiping away a fake tear. You shook your head, struggling to keep your grin at bay at their stupidity, you missed your antics with the beagles. Chen threw himself to the ground complaining that your blunt words hurt his heart, he rolled himself around the grass, looking up happily when you laughed, and suddenly...he caught sight of something.

“EWW! You dirty Boy…Look who’s the real creep!” Chen announced, pointing at Sehun’s trouser leg suddenly, catching the attention of all the others.

“Sehun got excited on his trousers!” Chen exclaimed loudly, as Chanyeol shouted in surprise, looking at Sehun’s trousers. Sehun wanted to crawl into a hole. Everyone stared towards the four of you.

You turned in Sehun’s lap to look for the stain, however Chen had covered your eyes hastily. “You’re too innocent B/n-ah! Don’t taint your eyes!” Chen exclaimed, as you stared into the darkness of Chen’s palm, you tried to pry his palm off your eyes.

“Chen, get off!” You complained.

Chanyeol had whipped you away from Sehun quickly, settling you in his own embrace. “You’re safe now, B/n-ah…he can’t touch you now…” Chanyeol announced, chuckling at the look of shock on Sehun’s face. As he placed a palm over your eyes, continuing what Chen started. You proceeded to try and free your eyes from the palm prison, but Chanyeol held his hand very firmly against you.

“I did NOT get excited on myself!” Sehun announced loudly, standing up, everyone heard. Sehun subconsciously covered the offending stain.

Kyungsoo looked up from his card game with Jongin. “What did you just say…?” Kyungsoo said ominously, eyes glinting darkly, gripping his playing cards a bit too hard. The others laughed, Suho and Minseok were in hysterics at seeing the former Maknae in distress.

Sehun gulped, “…I…I squirted conditioner on myself, …I tried …t-to wipe it off but-“ Sehun explained, neck becoming impossibly red.

“That’s what they all say…” Chen tutted, shaking his head.

“People like you should be locked up, perving on our little maknae. Sehun I’m ashamed of you, you're such a naughty hyung!” Chanyeol said in mock seriousness, grinning widely in pleasure at Sehun’s increasingly red face. Kyungsoo arrived, standing over you all imposingly.

“Lock him up Soozilla!! He tried to destroy B/n’s innocence!!” Chen shouted, pointing at you, in Chanyeol’s lap. Chen had Sehun in a head lock, the poor lanky noodle was thrashing crazily in Chen’s arms.

“Chanyeol, be careful of B/n’s leg cast.” Kyungsoo said looking at you both, his real emotions concealed, Chanyeol nodded.

“It’s just conditioner!!” Sehun shouted, hoping to be spared from Soozilla.

“Chen, he didn’t do anything!” you exclaimed, feeling terrible for Sehun who was thoroughly embarrassed.

“You don’t have to defend his actions anymore, B/n…you’re the victim here…” Chanyeol told you matter of factly, looking down at you as you gazed up at him. Your complaints fell on deaths ears, as you tried to get yourself out of Chanyeol’s hold, he held you tighter, pulling you up on his lap so that you were flush against his back. You watched resignedly as Chen continued to humiliate Sehun and Kyungsoo knew that Sehun wouldn’t do this…he believed yours and Sehun’s words, he saw it happen after all, he just liked to see Sehun squirm. Kyungsoo looked at you and Chanyeol, shocked that Chanyeol had willingly pulled you towards him like that, he watched as Chanyeol looked down at you, looking at you as you looked on at Chen and Junmyeon annoying the hell out of Sehun. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he agreed with your proximity with the rapper, he didn’t show his displeasure though, he watched as Chanyeol tightened his grip on your small waist.

“Well done, Soo…” A voice piped up beside him suddenly. Kyungsoo jumped in surprise, looking at Kai who had popped up beside him, smiling slightly. “Everyone’s much happier…it’s going to take a while for this to die down though…Sehun’s going to struggle the next couple of days…poor guy…” Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo allowed a small smile to traverse across his lips, watching as Chen released Sehun on your insistence, Sehun crouched on the grass, thanking you repeatedly. Chen dropped down to whisper some choice words in his ear, probably threatening him playfully that if he did that again the punishment would be way harsher. Sehun paled, screeching in surprise.

Kyungsoo followed Jongin’s gaze, which sat upon you and Chanyeol thoughtfully as you both shared some words. Chanyeol nodded and helped you up, Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed…Kyungsoo examined his long-time friend’s eyes…and he did not like what he saw…not one bit…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, more chapters coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exo are a bunch of perverts, Baekhyun can’t contain himself, Jongin loves to glare and you're oblivious to Exo's real feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ: Remember how I said all those months ago that there was going to be a love triangle in the end? Well I’ve changed ALL of it because this story will be going in a different direction, I keep thinking about all the possibilities that the reader has with all nine of them and I can’t help it! She will be with all of them. It’s going to be so fun and I really cannot wait. However, it’s going to take a more adult turn from here…
> 
> Any Sf9 fans out there? If you are, see if you can spot the member whom I have put in the chapter!
> 
> And with that please enjoy Chapter 14!

 

 

You had all gone to bed early on the second night after the fiasco with Sehun and the stain, everyone was exhausted, you got into your sleeping bag, remembering your chest bind, you hastily and carefully without arousing suspicion from Chanyeol beside you, unwrapped the bind from your chest, glad that Chanyeol had turned off the lights, you quickly stuffed the chest bind into your holdall. Chanyeol didn't seem to notice.

Chanyeol turned towards you in his sleeping bag, wide eyes peering at your form curiously. “B/n-ah…are you awake?” he whispered into the darkness. He heard a small shuffle, and a groan.

“Yes…” you replied, yawning afterwards, turning towards him. Chanyeol was immensely glad that the tent was dark, so that you couldn’t see his nervousness.

“I…well…B/n-ah…I’m sorry that this is so late but…I’m really…really sorry for these past couple of weeks…and I…really regret hurting you like that…it’s okay if you don’t want to forgive me, because what I’ve done is despicable…I’ll help you get better in any way I can…I promise…” Chanyeol said quietly into the darkness, eyes trained onto the ceiling, he could feel your wide, searching eyes in the darkness. He could hear you take a sharp intake of air, shuffling slightly, it was silent as he waited, for anything, a sign of what you were thinking…Chanyeol found you impossible to read, since you had arrived, he stared at you hard, trying to crack your secrets and your façade, the others were much easier to crack…but you were an enigma, a mysterious cypher that he wants to decode.

“Chanyeol…I…was really hurt when you were being horrible to me…I was so confused…it really didn’t make sense to me…but…I forgive you Chanyeol…I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you today…” You replied, watching Chanyeol’s form on the other side of the tent.

Chanyeol’s heart sped up and his cheeks heated up at your comment, he smiled widely to himself, knowing that you enjoyed himself because of him. “I-I’m glad B/n-ah…I…want to protect you…never again will I hurt you…” Chanyeol said quietly, staring up at the ceiling he continued: “I want to make sure that you’re comfortable in exo…I’ll support you however I can, at shows, concerts, practices, any situation I will commit myself to helping you…I’ll help you with physio for your leg even…I’m so glad that you’ve forgiven me…even though I don’t deserve it much…” Chanyeol turned towards you. “You’re too good for me…B/n-ah…” Chanyeol says into the darkness. He waited a while, in the silence, he could hear the sounds of whistling trees and the lapping of the nearby lake, he waited a little while longer, getting anxious, he shifted in his sleeping bag, so that he was nearer to you.

“B/n-ah? Are you awake?” he mumbled, however he was answered by your deep breaths, he tried again, but finally deduced that you must be asleep. “Sweet dreams, B/n-ah…” Chanyeol sighed, keeping his voice below a whisper as he delicately reached towards you, stroking your smooth cheek with his huge hand tenderly, Chanyeol felt his heart pounding. He withdrew his hand slowly, shuffling in his sleeping bag, he felt himself blushing madly like a loved up school girl.

 

 _I’m not gay…I definitely like girls but why is he so special?_ Chanyeol thought to himself, scrunching his eyes.

 

He was thoroughly confused, he needed to speak to Baekhyun urgently! Chanyeol shut his eyes tightly, trying to put the day’s events with you out of is mind, they kept playing back to back, and as he saw them, he could feel his heart and body reacting to it, the way you smiled at him, the way your small body felt against his as he held you, the feel of your soft, warm and delicate knee beneath his palm, he loved the shiver that traveled up his spine at the memory. Whatever he did, he couldn’t get you out of his head. Chanyeol turned in his sleeping bag, trying to block his overactive brain…he had to admit though…this was his best day that he’s ever had with you so far…

 

 

****

 

You and Exo had settled into a routine whilst at the camp, you all did your morning jobs around the farm for Lieutenant Park, some of these involved picking vegetables for dinner, gathering and chopping wood, mucking out the horse stables and caring for the other animals there. You and Chanyeol have been getting along so much better than you had before, you still weren't used to Chanyeol's sudden shows of affection, which would include hugging you randomly, whether it be back hugs or side hugs, playing with your hair or wrapping an arm around your shoulders, you would have a mini heart attack at the gestures, however you liked that Chanyeol was being nice again...you just hoped that it would stay that way...It was a couple of days after Chanyeol's apology and your last full day at the farm, you will all be leaving tomorrow. You all loved being there, it was so therapeutic, a huge change from your normal lives in the city. You would miss it but at the same time you couldn't wait to return, but you wouldn't be able to participate in any practices, performances or concerts for at least six weeks until your leg is healed.

You and Chanyeol were on a job together tasked to you by Lieutenant Park. You had gone to the toilet, at the side of the farm, and you were making your way back to Chanyeol, when you noticed a cat following you curiously, you smiled at the cat gently, stopping the wheelchair to allow the cat to catch up with you. The cat padded towards you, wide green eyes stared searchingly at you as you carefully offered the cat your hand, the cat proceeded to give your hand a delicate sniff, whiskers moving, the cat accepted you, as it rubbed its head affectionately against your palm. You smiled, stroking the cat even more and smiling widely when the cat began to purr in pleasure, arching its back in delight, tail straight.

“She seems to like you!” a deep voice commented suddenly, you jumped in your wheelchair, retracting your hand away from the friendly kitty, who looked up inquiringly, demanding to know why you had stopped stroking her. You followed the sound of the voice, eyes widening when your eyes fell upon a young man of a similar age to you, younger than the rest of Exo...he was a similar age to you. He smiled sweetly, his teeth on show, with a bucket of feed under his arm, his black hair was straight, bowl cut like and shiny, his face was pure, the eyes immediately struck you as familiar.

“Oh, She’s a she?!” You replied, glancing down at the cat quickly, giving her another stroke, you heard the boy walking towards you calmly, you looked up as he bent down, placing the bucket of feed beside you as he stroked behind the tabby cats’ ear.

“She recently gave birth…so I don’t know why she’s wondering around the farm like this…” the boy said thoughtfully, you turned to stare at his features, his eyes were wide and caring as he doted on the cat who’s purrs intensified, you tickled the cat’s chin.

“Well, if you had just given birth you would want to get away from the screaming babies for a while…” you replied wittily as the boy turned and laughed throatily, and suddenly it came to you…

 

_You knew that laugh..._

 

“Yeah, probably!” The boy replied, his eyes forming crescents as he smiled toothily.

“Chanhee?” you asked, feeling your heart beat a million miles an hour, as the boy stopped laughing, turning to you inquiringly. He had grown so much since the last time you saw him...

“How do you know my name?” he asked bluntly, squinting at you.

“It’s me, Y/n! remember?” You said, in your female voice, and suddenly Chanhee’s face showed realisation.

“Y/n-ah? Why do you look like B/n from exo? Wait… _no_ …” Chanhee said and suddenly he grew very excited as he put two and two together. hand clamped around his mouth to suppress his surprise, eyes fixed on you excitedly.

“Yes…I’m B/n from exo…” You told him in your male voice, Chan Hee gasped, shaking his head in disbelief, wide smile in place.

“Wait…hold up…WHAT! Like how? You’re a girl!!” Chanhee exclaimed, you quickly shushed him by placing a dainty hand upon his mouth.

“Be quiet…they could be around…” you said worriedly, scanning the area, and seeing it was clear you carefully retracted your hand from Chanhee’s mouth.

“Exo are all boys! Wait…do they know that you’re a girl?!” Chanhee asked interestedly, eyes wide as he stared into yours.

“Well…some do and some don’t…they found out on their own though…I entered produce 101 as a guy, and I was scouted by exo…and that’s how I ended up there!” You say awkwardly. Chanhee stared at you open mouthed. 

“Woah…so some of them think that you’re a guy? That must be tough…but it’s so obvious that you’re a girl. I don’t believe it…I swear I never thought that B/n was you! But wow…this is crazy…which members know that you’re a girl?” Chanhee gasped, staring at you, still seeing the girl whom he loved back in school, his heart raced at seeing you again…you had left so suddenly that he hadn’t had time to say good bye…

“Well you would say that because you’ve known me for most of my life you dummy! Only Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Sehun know that I'm a girl...” you said, ruffling his black locks. Chanhee laughed deeply, staring at you longingly, he couldn’t believe it…he thought that this day wouldn’t come. He suddenly realised after all the excitement from finding out that you are B/n in exo that you were in a wheelchair, with a very serious leg cast.

“What happened to your leg? And your head!” Chanhee asked curiously, pointing to said cast, eyes wide in worry as he scanned you.

“Long story, I tripped and Chanyeol fell on me…we're here for a bonding camp...because some of us weren't getting along...but we've been better now..." you say, smiling at the thought of the now friendly Chanyeol.

“What, Chanyeol fell on you? Bonding camp?" Chanhee said, eyes wide in awe.

"Chanhee-ah, I missed you, but what are you doing at this farm?” you said much quieter, you felt tenderness fill you at the look of happiness in his eyes. you missed him a lot...

"This is my uncle’s farm, I come here to help in the summer,” Chanhee explained, giving the farm a small glance, turning back to you quickly, worried that you would leave him again...

“Lieutenant Park is your uncle?!” you asked in disbelief.

Chanhee smiled sweetly. “Yeah, he’s okay really…he’s a little strict…speaking of him, I need to give the horses their feed now…” Chanhee said, standing up awkwardly, holding the feed as he looked down at you, cheeks dusting pink at the innocent look that you were giving him…whatever he did, he saw through your disguise as B/n…he wouldn’t look at exo the same way again, he saw you…the y/n that he loves…

“Chanhee-ah, would you like to meet exo with me at lunch? I’m sure they’d love to see you!” you asked sweetly, smiling up at Chanhee.

“Wow, um…sure I’d love to…they wouldn’t mind will they?…They don’t exactly know me…” Chanhee replied awkwardly, shifting his weight. 

“Of Course, they wouldn’t, exo are really lovely, they’d love to meet a fan of theirs!” you say, giggling at Chanhee’s awkwardness, you missed him.

“Okay…thanks y/n-ah…” he says gratefully, smoothing his hair down and suddenly feeling self-conscious in his muddy dungarees and dirty welly boots.

“Remember to call me b/n whilst you’re there though, some of them still don’t know about the real me.” you told him sternly, smiling when Chanhee nods in understanding.

“Gotcha! When shall I see you?” he says excitedly. 

“One o'clock!” you beamed. 

“Okay! Wait.” Chanhee said suddenly, plonking down the horse feed he bent down towards you and enveloped you in a small hug, you immediately hugged back, missing your friend. “I missed you…” he whispered as he let go of you, picking up the horse feed he walked away waving. You stared after him.

 

 

 

****

 

Sehun and Jongin were making lunch this time, and they weren’t the best of cooks. You could see Jongin complaining to Sehun, who was not watching the vegetables in the pan, they had become quite burnt and horribly crispy, Jongin sighed whilst Sehun whined at his hyung, putting more vegetables into the pan and stirring sullenly.

“Hey, Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah, could you…make an extra plate…I’m quite hungry today…” you say surreptitiously, sidling up towards your fellow slightly older than you members in your crutches.

Sehun turned to you, smiling curiously, “Such a greedy _boy_ , b/n-ah…” Sehun said slyly, gazing at you, eyes twinkling as he stirred the charred veg in the pan. You shook your head, you swear that Sehun seemed enjoy playing along with your male charade a bit too much...

“So, would you two _favourite_  hyungs be so kind as to do that for me…please?” you said sweetly ignoring Sehun's comment. You smiled for good measure, looking between them cutely, using your charm.

“Beg for it…” Jongin asked suddenly, he seemed shocked at first however he pushed this feeling away replacing it with a smirk at your shocked face, you had immediately hopped to dirty thoughts.

 

 _Stop hormones!!_ you growled internally...

 

 “Say, pretty please Jonginnie…” Jongin says slyly, low voice as he stared at you, laughing at the look of horror on your face. Jongin couldn’t believe how much he fed off your shocked reactions they were amazing…Jongin continued to watch you as he began to dish some rice onto each plate.

Sehun glared: “Hey, Nini, keep it PG in the kitchen please,” Sehun tutted, throwing a tea towel on the dancer’s head. Jongin looked curiously towards Sehun, lifting the tea towel off of his head, and smiling slightly

“Even though he's a major creep, Sehun is right! There is a fetus present!” Chen hollered, you turned and glowered towards Chen. As the other two beagles cackled. Chen made his way towards you, beagles in tow and patted your head condescendingly. Sehun glared at Chen also...not happy to be reminded of the stain fiasco again. 

“For the last time, I’m NOT a fetus!!” you shouted back, moving your head away from his hand, Chen chuckled loudly, bringing you closer to him, your head pressed against his hard chest, you struggled to support yourself properly on your crutches, you finally wormed your way out of his hold after you threatened an attack by Kyungsoo.

You turned back to Jongin and Sehun, satisfied with the look of absolute terror that Jongdae gave you in response to Soozilla. “Please may you serve me an extra portion?” you asked again, Sehun nodded, smiling as you thanked them both, Jongin frowned at Sehun.

Kyungsoo saw you sneaking away in your crutches, having heard you mention his name to Chen...he noticed you were acting a bit shady...

“Hey, B/n-ah…lunch is soon,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing your arm gently, fingertips catching your skin alight as you turned to him, looking guilty. Kyungsoo could clearly see this, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, you had been acting strange…

“I-I need to… wash my hands!!! That was it…back soon Hyung!” you say squeakily, Kyungsoo let you go, watching you beadily as you hauled yourself across the grass in your crutches, as quick as you can towards the farm to meet Chanhee.

 

Kyungsoo knew that you hadn't called him 'hyung' in ages... something was up.

 

You maneuvered yourself across the farm, finding Chanhee leaning against the wall of the vegetable garden, he watched you arrive, smiling gently, feeling his heart throb. He flipped his hair with a subtle move of his head to the side, he felt stupid trying to look attractive for you…he knew that you didn’t see him that way, but in that moment all the feelings that he had been harboring for you hit him full force when you smiled, the girl beneath shining out to him, calling him.

“Are you ready to meet the crazies that I live and work with on a daily basis?” you asked as Chanhee laughed, evidently excited about meeting the famous exo. Chanhee shook himself from his thoughts, nodding readily.

“Let’s go! Thank you very much…Y-B/n-ah…” he replied, pushing himself off the wall, coming to stand beside you, as you heaved yourself along with the crutches. Chanhee slowed his pace to match yours, not wanting to overtake you and not wanting to make you feel rushed.

“You’re very welcome Chanhee-ah, remember I’m a dude now, I don’t want exo to get suspicious if you say ‘She’” you say quietly as Chanhee nodded solemnly, you eventually caught sight of the camp, Chanhee turned to you, smiling widely, he could feel himself becoming nervous...he had always wondered what exo were really like off the stage... You smiled along with him. It was immensely weird for Chanhee to see you as a boy…he couldn’t shake the image out of his head of the girl beneath.

You and Chanhee were so close, you could hear Chen laughing crazily from across the camp, Chanhee turned to you curiously, you shook your head. “Be aware…they are idiots most of the time…I’ll protect you if they get too out of hand.” You said as a disclaimer, Chanhee chuckled, glad that you seemed to talk about them that way, you must be very close to them…he hoped that they treated you well...

“Guys! I have a surprise guest who I’ve invited to have lunch with us!” you announced, as you and Chanhee entered the camp, it was incredibly silent, as they all turned to examine Chanhee, who under his calm façade was freaking out immensely at being so close to his idols, he was flabbergasted. Exo didn’t smile, no one said a thing…at all…you looked at them all searchingly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you examined them all. Chen had Jongin in a head lock, not realising that Jongin was scrambling to get out, Chen seemed to notice that Jongin was still trapped and without taking his eyes off Chanhee and you, he released Jongin, who rubbed his neck and glared darkly at Chen, he then caught sight of you and Chanhee and his eyes hardened considerably.

“This is my best friend, Kang Chanhee, his uncle is Lieutenant Park and he works at the farm during the holidays! Please be nice to him!” you carried on, trying to lighten the situation, you smiled widely at Chanhee who turned to you, smiling awkwardly.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m also a huge exo fan!” Chanhee said sweetly, bowing towards exo respectfully. “…B/n-ah invited me to have lunch with you guys…I hope that you don’t mind…” Chanhee continued as he scanned all of Exo, who were in shock, obviously not impressed with the surprise guest.

You glared at them all when Chanhee wasn’t looking. Suho coughed suddenly, standing up he walked over towards you both. “Of course, we don’t mind, B/n-ah didn’t tell us about this…it’s nice to meet you!” Suho says respectfully, giving you a quick, hard look, that said he was upset that you didn’t tell him about Chanhee. You shook off the look and in a split second, Suho looked delighted. maybe you had imagined it...

Suho invited you both to sit, smiling warmly, you smiled at Suho gratefully, at least someone had manners here… Chanhee helped you carefully into the wheelchair, all of Exo’s eyes were glued to Chanhee’s hands on your arms and back as he lowered you down, then Chanhee took the camp chair beside you, Jongin glared at the seat that your friend had taken…he wanted that seat.

You smiled at Chanhee encouragingly as he smiled as best as he could back at you. He felt incredibly awkward, it was as if they didn’t like him.

Sehun came over to you and Chanhee with the two portions, he bent down to you, lips close to your ear: “You’re such a cheeky minx, ‘quite hungry’ my ass…” he murmured quietly so only you could hear it, your cheeks dusted pink as he leaned away giving you and Chanhee a plate. Chanhee thanked him profusely but Sehun just grunted dismissively, not looking at your friend, you slapped his thigh.

“Ow, B/n-ah!” he whined, rubbing his thigh and glaring cutely.

“Be nice!” you demanded, glaring up at the angry noodle. Sehun glared down at you, as if to say that you owe him later. He glanced at Chanhee and smiled sweetly, Chanhee smiled up at him. Exo watched the exchange...sniggering at Sehun but they were also annoyed that you seemed so invested in Chanhee...

Chanhee could see that exo were whipped for you…

“You didn’t have to do that…” he whispered suddenly, leaning close to you, you felt his breath roll down your neck. 

“No, I had to do it…I won’t tolerate them being so rude to you…” you told him seriously gazing into his eyes fiercely. Chanhee was your friend, and he deserved to be treated with respect, and that includes Exo, even if they were world famous k pop idols you wouldn’t ever tolerate them being rude to your longest ever friend.

As soon as Jongin and Sehun had finished giving everyone their portions, and sat down, you all began to eat. Everyone was quiet and it was uncomfortable. You were surprised at how quiet they were being…this was way too quiet, normally there would be a lot of chatter, a food fight or two…and the most strangest thing of all was that _not one_ person complained about the burnt to a crisp veg on the plate that was barely edible.

“Chanhee, how did you and B/n-ah meet?” Kyungsoo asked after a while, playing with his burnt veg on the plate, looking at Chanhee beadily, his eyes dark and guarded, you hadn't seen Kyungsoo this cold before. Chanhee looked up immediately, eyes wide, he glanced at you, you smiled softly at him.

“Uh…B/n-ah and I went to school together, we were quite young and in the same class…it was our first day, and I was quite a small kid…and I had scraped my leg quite bad, B/n-ah helped me, and we had been friends since…and then… _he_ moved away suddenly a year ago…” Chanhee said calmly, glancing at you searchingly, Exo were fixed on you both, watching every movement that you both made towards each other. Kyungsoo nodded simply, keeping a careful and analytical eye on the two of you.

“I’m sorry Chanhee-ah…” you sighed, looking to your friend, seeing his sad eyes and slight pout made you feel awful…you really hadn’t meant to leave him like that…

“It’s okay, because I’m glad that you’re back again!” Chanhee said, lightening the mood, smiling widely at you, touching your arm gently as he always did, the action made you smile. Exo was silent. A select few were openly glaring at Chanhee’s hand on your arm, others hid their dislike very well. Chanhee awkwardly let go of you after noticing Chanyeol’s unpleasant glare, you smiled at him sadly, not happy with exo for making Chanhee so uncomfortable.

“They’re not usually like this…” you whispered suddenly, leaning close when you saw that they had eventually began to talk to each other quietly, not involving you and Chanhee in the conversation. Chanhee’s neck became red at your proximity. Exo were not comfortable with how close you were to Chanhee.

“It’s okay…I don’t think they want me here very much…” Chanhee replied, despondent that his idols weren’t how he pictured them to be.

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t…they’re weird sometimes…” you replied, glancing at them all as they talked quietly among themselves, glancing at the two of you often, eyes dark and guided of the malicious emotions that some of their eyes held towards the poor innocent Chanhee.

 

 _It’s because they love you!_ Chanhee practically screamed in his head, he couldn't believe how inattentive you were towards guys...

 

Chanhee took off his jacket as the sun came out bathing the camp in heat and light, you both talked quietly to yourselves because it didn’t look as if exo took two shits about your friend, you would tell exo off for their hostility towards you later. You and Chanhee used this time to catch up on the things that you had both missed, you congratulated his efforts on trying to convince his parents to let him become a trainee at an entertainment company. 

Lay sauntered over towards you suddenly, taking the seat on the other side of the wheelchair, smiling softly at you both.

“Hey, Chanhee-ah, I’m Zhang Yixing, or Lay, it’s nice to meet a friend of B/n-ah! What a coincidence that you work here!” Lay says conversationally, you smile widely at Lay, pleased that at least one of them is trying to accommodate your friend. Chanhee shook his hand profusely, looking glad and excited to be speaking to Lay. Lay and Chanhee spoke about you and Chanhee asked you both questions about the idol life and being in exo. You loved how Chanhee’s eyes lit up so cutely at yours and Lay’s words, you knew that Chanhee wanted to become an idol, however his parents never agreed to it, wanting him to go into acting instead, which he also likes to do. However, you have always encouraged Chanhee to fight for what he believes in, like he did for you.

Chanhee excused himself to go and take his and yours plates over to Sehun, you told him that he didn’t have to however he said it was fine, it was the least he could do for you as a thank you for inviting him for lunch with exo. You turned to Lay beaming at him.

“Thank you so much, Xing…I can count on you…” you told him as Lay smiled patting your knee gently, you loved the warmth that his hands gave you.

“Anything for you…I wanted to get to know him, he’s a nice guy!” Lay smiled, the light seemed to illuminate his whole features, you smiled back.

Baekhyun was walking towards you and Lay, he was hoping to try and steal Chanhee’s seat from him, he wanted to sit beside you! However, he caught sight of something on the grass…a wallet. Baekhyun looked around and surreptitiously he picked it up, he guessed that this must belong to Chanhee, it must have come out of his jacket when he took it off earlier. In curiosity, Baekhyun opened the wallet and what he saw shocked him and made him _very_ excited…he looked towards you smiling wickedly, as he looked between the picture and you…

“OHHH, Chanhee-ah, why do you have a picture of such a _gorgeous girl_ in your wallet?” Baekhyun hollered, taking out the small snap from its cover, holding it into the air and observing it unabashed, liking what he saw very much. Chanhee’s head whipped around quickly from talking to a stony looking Jongin, eyes wide in terror. Baekhyun had caught all their attention, you looked at Baekhyun curiously as he caught your curious stare with a sly smirk and a wink, you blushed without knowing why.

“Gorgeous girl?!” Chen and Chanyeol seemed to shout out in chorus scrabbling their way towards the older beagle, eyes wide and hormones flowing through their veins.

Chanhee turned to you, his blood turned cold, you caught his stare and suddenly it dawned on you…and you swear your heart stopped beating in that small moment. You remembered how Chanhee liked that picture of you both that day when you were at the beach last summer, he liked it so much that he kept it in his wallet, it seemed that he still carried it around, that was the first time that you had ever worn a bikini, you remembered how awkward you had felt that day. Your heart was beating frantically, body becoming hot as all of exo came around to look at the photo.

Chanyeol and Chen crowded Baekhyun, eyes bulging out of their sockets and mouths hanging open, you stopped yourself from reacting too much, but you felt sick, your body heated up considerably, you couldn’t look, way too embarrassed. “So beautiful…” Chanyeol breathed eyes transfixed, Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol thoughtfully, Chen licked his lips. You watched as all of exo had crowded around the awestruck beagles, all wanting a look.

Chanhee hurried over to you. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t know that they were going to see it.” He said quietly, you shushed him.

“Chanhee-ah? Who is the lovely lady?” Baekhyun asked, looking between you and Chanhee giving you a flirty wink, biting his lips not too subtlety, you cringed deeply.

 

He knew it was you….and he was enjoying every bit…

 

 _Oh shit..._ you groaned internally

 

“Uh…umm…she’s umm,” Chanhee stuttered, glancing at you from the side, looking incredibly uncomfortable as they all seemed to be waiting for a response, looking at Chanhee fiercely, actually interested in what he has to say for the first time since he set foot in your camp for lunch. You could see his mind was trying to come up with something, but he was taking too long, and Baekhyun was smiling triumphantly.

“That’s my sister, her and Chan Hee used to date!” you barked back suddenly, it was risky, but you needed to get rid of their suspicion quickly, as all of Exo stared at you wide eyed, Chan Hee stared at you too, becoming very red in embarrassment knowing that this was definitely a lie. Baekhyun observed the both of you curiously, he could see through the both of you, he knew that the girl with the gorgeous body was definitely you… but what annoyed him was that this Chanhee got to see you in that gorgeous pink bikini in the flesh!

He wanted to see more of your girl side, the date that he had with you in Singapore was not enough, he wanted more, he didn’t like the frumpy, baggy clothes that you wore. Baekhyun hates the fact that this Chanhee guy rocks up so suddenly, knowing your girl side for years…he sincerely hoped that this wasn’t your old boyfriend or something…

Sehun began to suspect as much, he couldn’t take his eyes away from the image, his eyes raked your nearly naked form in the image, glancing between it and you…it was definitely you…he felt himself salivating and his heart pumping deafeningly in his chest, he was reminded of the time that he discovered you in the changing rooms. Sehun’s ears became pink at the memory as he willed himself to stop thinking about you like that…

“Gimme the picture! I don’t want my sister’s dignity being ogled at by you perverts!” you called out suddenly finding your confidence as you wheeled towards them, glaring up at them menacingly. Chanhee looked on uncertainly.

“Perverts?!! We are merely appreciating the female form in all it’s glory!” Chen exclaimed loudly, still gawking at the picture. They all seemed to agree, as if in a trance they all nodded at Chen's words. Chanyeol was entranced, pupils dilated wide. You felt yourself heating up in embarrassment.

“But…B/n-ah…you’ve never said anything about your _hot_ sister…” Baekhyun asked innocently, however you could see in his eyes that they weren’t so innocent, he seemed to be trying to see through your clothes. You blushed at the intensity of his stare.

“How did you get such a beauty, Chanhee-ah?” Jongin commented, staring at the image intensely, your ears burnt deeply, you would never have thought that you would hear that from Kai, the normally reserved guy that he is…Sehun and Kyungsoo turned to Kai quickly, glaring at him.

“J-Just give it here,” you stuttered, Minseok whipped it out of Baekhyun’s grip with a little force and malice behind it than necessary, glaring at the oldest beagle who glared back, Minseok handed the picture to you, you swiped it away, grumbling a small thank you. All of exo watched as you wheeled away from them, as you did you gazed at the picture feeling your cheeks flare, you forgot how you looked in that bikini you could see the awkwardness in your gaze as you stared hesitantly out of the image, smiling shakily…your breasts were especially prominent and fuller than you remembered, of course, because you had to bind them up every day.

You wanted to bang your head against the closest wall.

All of exo followed you, leaning over your shoulders and crouching around you to keep looking at the picture, you could feel all of their bodies radiating heat as they seemed entranced by the picture, after you had exited your reverie remembering that day, you turned around at them all.

“Go away guys!! You’re looking at my sister here!! Now give Chanhee his wallet back, Baekhyun-ah.” You said annoyed, you heard them all sigh and groan in annoyance as you covered the picture, cheeks aflame, you watched as Baekhyun slowly passed Chanhee’s wallet to him, without so much as an apology. You then gave the picture back to him, not looking into his eyes directly, Chanhee accepted the picture. You could hear a couple of groans from them when the picture was safely back into the wallet and in Chanhee’s pocket.

“Come on, b/n-ah, how could you keep your hot sister away from us??” Chen groaned, hands in pockets as he glared at you. You were taken aback by his attitude. As Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded vehemently.

“Yeah, B/n-ah…why keep your sister _under wraps_ like that…?” Baekhyun said, smiling triumphantly at the blush, you knew that he was referring to your body…Kyungsoo shot him a piercingly fierce glare.

“Shoo!!” you yelled, waving them all away, they backed off, Baekhyun, Minseok, Sehun and Kyungsoo continued to stare. Kyungsoo was especially red in the face, he didn’t think that he would be able to get rid of that image immediately from his mind…

“Chanhee-ah, shall we leave these creeps for a bit?” you asked him, blocking their protests. Chanhee nodded eagerly, you could see relief in his eyes at your words, Chanhee didn’t think that he would be actually wanting to leave exo, his idols so quickly after meeting them…

You turned to them, glaring as Chanhee bowed deeply, thanking them. You wheeled away from them along the grass, they all watched you leave. Chanhee had his jacket hanging from his arm as he walked beside you, he offered to wheel you, however you refused, you needed to calm down and organise your thoughts, butterflies streamed and buzzed around your belly crazily and your skin felt incredibly hot.

“Chanhee-ah, I’m very sorry how for how rude they were acting, they are definitely not like this normally…” you apologised to him, looking up at your friend who was immersed in his own thoughts.

“I should be apologising, Y/n-ah…if I hadn’t had dropped my wallet…” Chanhee explained, feeling the wallet in his back pocket, you cut him off.

“It was not your fault! It was stupid Baekhyun, he shouldn’t have looked at your wallet…I’m going to have to tell him about that…” you grumbled, imagining choking the beagle responsible.

“I’m so sorry…I always carry that picture around…I feel so bad because you looked so uncomfortable…I think Baekhyun knew that it was you though…he kept looking at you _a lot_ …” Chanhee said quietly as you reached the grounds of the farm.

You blushed at the memory, of Baekhyun’s dark eyes and suggestive lip biting.

“Shit…” you groaned, covering your face, your nerves tingling, you tried to shove away the image of all the looks that exo were giving to the picture…

“They all seem to like you though…” Chanhee continued, you looked up curiously from where you stopped by the horse sheds.

“Like _like_ you…” he reiterated, watching as you emerged from behind your hands, cheeks still aflame.

“No, they don’t Chanhee-ah…they’re just way too friendly for their own good…” You smile, you giggled at the thought, exo didn’t like you like _that_ …you were sure of it…

Chanhee resisted the urge to shake his head at you and say a sarcastic comment.

 

 

 _So oblivious…_ he thought, smiling softly…you’ve always been so oblivious to others’ affections, including his own…

 

 

“Well…thank you so much for this Y/n-ah…they’re certainly _different_ than on the stage…can we exchange numbers? i really don't want to lose you again...” he said whipping out his phone.

“I don’t have my phone, but I’ll tell you my number” you replied as your friend nodded, you told him your new number, and smiled as Chanhee placed his phone back into his pocket. You both hug, promising to keep in touch as you wheeled back to the camp, wary of what was awaiting you, you didn’t know how you would react around Baekhyun or what his next move was…you were worried about facing them all…you just hoped that none of them became suspicious…

You returned to the camp, to find that everyone had gone…you looked around confused, and then you remembered that lunch had run on a bit longer than usual, Lieutenant Park must have come and told them to get their asses moving. You sighed in relief knowing that you didn’t have to face those hormonal boys immediately. And speaking of hormonal boys, Chanyeol emerged from your tent with a flourish and a small smile.

You smile slightly. “Where are we stationed this afternoon then?” you asked him as he reached you, hands in his pockets, he continued smiling, and you were beginning to get terrified, he was doing that thing, where he makes you feel as if he can see right through you, you suddenly felt self-conscious.

“We’re on chicken duty…” he said simply, providing a sly smirk.

“What?” you asked suddenly, wanting to know why he was still looking at you like that. With those huge round eyes and smile playing on his lips.

“Tell me about your sister…” he tried to say calmly but his smile betrays him and he’s smiling widely, the happy yeollie smile that makes you melt. You shook yourself out of his spell at his words. You felt yourself blush crimson, you hoped that he would have forgotten… you couldn't believe that Chanyeol was thinking about your ‘sister’. There was no sister. You just had to hope that he wouldn't be suspicious and that the ones who knew about your true gender, especially Baekhyun would not try and drop hints...

 

“No way…and I would NEVER introduce her to you!!” you sighed and watched as he frowned suddenly looking sad, he groaned loudly.

“Seriously?! Her body is to die for…” he exclaims to the world, hands up in frustration as you begin to wheel yourself back to the farm, Chanyeol walking leisurely beside you. You felt yourself blush at his words, you swallowed thickly.

“Watch it creep…if I wasn’t in this wheel chair I’d be beating you up right now…” you growled convincingly, inside your heart was racing. Chanyeol scoffed.

“Oh really, we all know that you’re the weakest out of all of us…” Chanyeol retorted, ruffling your hair with a large hand. You lifted an arm to try and swipe his hand away, but he persisted, messing up your nice and neat hair. You glared at the virus who chuckled at your flushed expression…

“Or…I’ll get Kyungsoo onto you!” you blurted out, grinning madly at your secret weapon.

“Please don't!” Chanyeol pleaded his eyes filled with terror, you didn’t reply, loving to see him suffer.

 

 

****

 

It was early evening when you and Chanyeol had returned from cleaning up after mucking out the chicken pens, it was actually just Chanyeol doing it, as the pen was too small to fit your wheel chair, you instructed him on what to do, remembering Lieutenant Park’s specific instructions. Chanyeol hated getting his hands dirty like that, but it was entertaining to watch his concentrated expression and his focused eyes as he worked.

You both returned to find the others already there, Kyungsoo and Minseok were on cooking duty thank goodness, after Sehun and Jongin’s culinary disaster that seemed to pass as lunch. You were starving.

As soon as you entered the camp, Baekhyun turned to you, trying to catch your eye, you very obviously avoided him, knowing that he’s going to try and corner you or tease you. You wheeled towards Kyungsoo and Minseok as they worked, chopping veg.

“Soo, Minnie, what’s cooking?” you asked, wheeling up to them, both boys look up, blushing red at the sudden appearance of you. they didn't expect the usage of their nicknames either...

“Vegetable C-Curry…” Minseok replied, gulping as you smiled gently, however he saw the girl in the photo, he looked away quickly, you lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you guys okay?” you questioned concernedly as you moved closer, they both tensed.

“W-was that you in the picture…?” Kyungsoo whispered over the hissing and spitting of the oil in the pan. Your heart stopped, you watched as Kyungsoo’s face blossomed red, looking down at the vegetables that he was cutting. You watched as Minseok glanced up at you curiously.

You looked around quickly, you could see the rest of exo talking animatedly in a circle on the camp chairs, laughing loudly. Baekhyun immediately turned to you, the same gleam in his eye that he had earlier, Lay looked around curiously to see what Baekhyun was looking at, Lay found your eyes and smiled gently, waving sweetly, you waved back shakily as you turned back to Kyungsoo and Minseok who were both looking at you, wanting an answer…

You gulped, wringing your hands…

“Was it you?” Minseok prompts with a look in his eye that you’ve never seen before in him.

I looked between the two. “Yes, it was me…” you admitted, feeling yourself blushing crimson.

Their eyes widened in realisation hearts beating, they couldn’t look at you without thinking about that picture. You looked so feminine and delicate, something that they weren’t used to seeing, it was a shock, a very _sexy_ shock….

“Would you like some help?” you asked tentatively, they shook their heads, saying that they were fine. You didn’t know what you did wrong, however you didn’t complain, you left them feeling slightly despondent.

“B/n-ah!!” Chen called out to you suddenly, you looked up as he gestured you over towards them all, they all looked towards you smiling. You gulped, wheeling towards them uncertainly.

“Hi guys!” you say calmly stopping in front of them,

“Can we talk about this beautiful sister with you??” Chen asks sneakily, Sehun slaps Chen suddenly, glaring at him. Chen screeches holding his arm in pain.

“What was that for?” he demanded looking at Sehun incredulously. Sehun ignored him, pretending to be examining his nails.

“Hyung, B/n-ah won’t talk, I tried…” Chanyeol chipped in, smiling at you, hands clasped in his lap, legs apart. You smiled at him for unknowingly saving you from awkward questions. You thanked him repeatedly…however the conversation was not over…

“But…she looks so like you…” Kai said thoughtfully, looking up at you, eyes narrowed, his long, golden brown hair covered his eyes slightly making him look quite ominous, especially in the dimming light of the sky and the light of the camp fire around you all. He examined you with a glint in his eye that you have never witnessed in him before.

Your heart stopped, you saw Sehun snap his head up immediately, eyes locking with yours in utter horror. You felt your nerves tingling again as they all turned to look at you curiously, you felt small under their gaze and unsure of what to do.

“Could you guys stop asking about her?…It’s incredibly awkward…” You said carefully watching their expressions…they were still fixed on you. “I mean…it is my _sister_ that you’re talking about like that…” you reiterated, slightly calmer, and wringing your hands just hoping that they buy it for now.

They all relinquished you from their stares. You sighed in relief. You looked back up, catching Sehun’s eyes, he looked away quickly, blushing.

“Y/n-ah…I must say…you look amazing in a bikini…” a sly voice whispered in your ear. You whipped your head around blushing madly in embarrassment, knowing who exactly it was.

“Baekhyunnie!!” you squeaked in surprise, turning in your chair to regard him, you didn't even notice him creep around you...

“I love it when you call me that...” he whispered, crouching beside you, face close as you stuck your tongue out at him, your normal response to when Baekhyun or the other beagles were being bothersome. You expected Baekhyun to retaliate like he usually did by poking his tongue back out at you, but instead, he stared at your tongue, his mind flooding with thoughts not suitable for your innocent ears. Baekhyun wasn't being his normal self at the moment... you slowly retracted your tongue, staring at him with a puzzled look.

“I can’t believe you went through Chanhee’s wallet…Why did you do it?” you said huffily crossing your arms at the beagle. Your arms drew his attention to where your breasts should be visible, but because of the bandage, your chest was flat. Baekhyun grumbled internally.

“Curiosity…I wanted to know more about the little friend that you have wrapped around your finger…” Baekhyun said quietly, leaning close beside you. You moved away in attempt to put as much distance as you could between the two of you. Baekhyun frowned, but he couldn’t do much because the others were watching you both unblinkingly, and he didn't want to arouse too much suspicion...but he also wanted to ask about that picture...he was so curious...he wanted to know more about your girl side.

“Chanhee and I are friends…Baekhyun, please stop talking about my sister…and I don’t want you thinking dirty things about her, otherwise you have me to answer to…” you told him sternly, with a warning glare. Baekhyun chuckled and so did the others around you. They all knew how weak you were...you grumbled at them all, crossing your arms and flushing in embarrassment. 

“Oh? Feisty…I bet she's as feisty as you?…Because I like that in a woman.” He whispered, you could feel his warm breath against your ear. Baekhyun smiled slyly as he pulled away, his eyes examining your face unashamed. His gaze was dark with unconcealed emotions unknown to you that you had never witnessed in him before.

You blushed, looking at him shocked for words.

“Stop it you creep! Quit talking about her like that!!” You shouted, glaring hard as you slapped his arm, but the beagle's eyes were still fixed on you, it was as if he hadn't felt your slap. You really did not know what he was up to but you didn’t like it, he was being way too obvious, and you hoped that the others weren't becoming suspicious…The others seemed to notice how out of character Baekhyun was acting...he only ever had that look in his eyes when...

“I’ve never seen you this creepy before…don’t talk to our fetus like that…” Chen commented all of a sudden, walking over to Baekhyun with a hand in his pocket he slapped Baek’s head to get him to stop staring at you. Chanyeol stood as well, nodding vehemently in agreement. Baekhyun turned on his other beagles quickly, chasing them around the camp, you all looked on at the beagles, laughing at their antics, you thanked Chen and Chanyeol repeatedly in your head... 

You wheeled over towards Kyungsoo and Minseok, grateful for the distraction, they didn't seem to notice you as you sloped off in your wheelchair, too busy watching the beagles laughing and rolling on the floor.

“Soo?” you called out to him, Kyungsoo tensed, walking over to you curiously.

 “What is it?” he asked bluntly. You were caught off guard by the coldness of his voice.

“I really need a shower, um, could you try and keep them away from the showers before dinner? And could I have a plastic bag for my cast, please?” you asked, watching as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the request. He nodded silently and told Minseok to take over for a while, Lay quickly jumped in to help, he gave you a little look as he passed you both, you didn’t think much about it.

As Kyungsoo retrieved a bag, you went to your tent, getting your toiletries, a change of clothes and a towel. You both exited the camp site discreetly, you wheeled yourself beside Kyungsoo awkwardly. You weren’t used to him being this quiet.

“Are you alright? I heard what they were saying…please be careful.” Kyungsoo asked you, after you were far away from the camp. 

“I know…But it’s so hard…I can’t keep this secret for much longer…” You pouted. They seemed to be suspecting you...they would soon realise...it wouldn't be long...

“Be wary of Jongin and especially Baekhyun…he hasn’t stopped looking at you like a piece of meat since he laid eyes on that picture…” Kyungsoo said bluntly, fists clenched.

You blushed.

“No…he can’t be, Baekhyun doesn’t think about me like _that_ …” you laughed at the very thought, it was so silly! What was Kyungsoo saying?! Exo were your friends, that’s how you saw them and that’s how they saw you… end of story!

“No, he does…Baekhyun is a very kinky man…” Kyungsoo replied in a heartbeat, eyes trained on your face, analysing your reaction. Kyungsoo felt rage flood his system at the looks that Baekhyun had been giving you…you were far too innocent…he should know how to control himself better around you...

 

You stopped laughing immediately.

 

 _Kinky??? Byun Baekhyun is kinky??_   _And how does Kyungsoo know??_   You spluttered internally, your face blossoming in a large blush. You couldn't even articulate a sentence...you would never have thought, for the amount of months that you had known him...you would never have thought...

 

“Which is why you have to play smart, don’t give him any more reasons to try and sleep with you.” Kyungsoo continued, staring ahead determinedly, doing everything he can to prevent himself from going back to rip Baekhyun to pieces.

“Wait, hold up…Baekhyun can't be interested in me in _that_ way. Is this a joke?” you ask him worriedly again, not believing what you were hearing. You analysed Kyungsoo's expression.

 

_This has got to be a joke_

 

Kyungsoo gave you a look that said he wasn’t joking. “What signals do you think he’s been giving off all afternoon? Those were only a small snippet…you don’t want to know what he’s like at his full one hundred percent…” Kyungsoo warned with a stern look down at you. You examined his face, he was dead serious. You gulped.

 

_Well fuck._

 

"But, Kyungsoo...aren't you overreacting a bit? It's very unlikely that Baekhyun would want to sleep with me..." You asked him, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide, innocent eyes. You just didn't see it at all...you knew that Baekhyun didn't have any sort of romantic attachments to you...

Kyungsoo turned to you concerned, he decided to ignore your question...maybe he was overreacting...but he was worried... He wanted to protect you. “Maybe...Don’t worry, I won’t let him near you…you’re too young. Baekhyun knows that…” Kyungsoo told you, eyes trained on your form determinedly…however he felt as if he was trying to convince himself that that was the case…

“Well that’s a relief.” You sighed, wiping the sweat off your brow. You trusted that Kyungsoo would protect you…you still couldn’t believe his words…

“But seriously…I think Jongin might be on to you as well. Please be careful, you need to really keep your guard up now…” Kyungsoo pleaded, his wide eyes searching yours. Kyungsoo hated the very thought of them wanting to touch and ravish your small innocent little body.

You and Kyungsoo reached the shower rooms, he led you in calmly, helping you put the plastic bag around your leg cast. Kyungsoo left you to get undressed and shower. He would have helped you, but he didn’t want to seem as if he was forcing himself on you.

Kyungsoo’s fists shook as he walked back up to the camp, shaking the thoughts out of his head…he really feared for your innocence…he would try and stop Baekhyun whenever he could…he knew what those signals and looks that Baekhyun had been throwing at you meant…Kyungsoo would have to give him a stern talking to when he returned to camp…

Kyungsoo sighed… _you had unleashed a monster…_

 

 

In the shower room, you got on the crutches, using one, you lent against the stall as you scrubbed shampoo into your hair. You couldn’t believe what had happened, Kyungsoo was right…you needed to be less obvious… but the thought that Baekhyun wants you _that_ way makes you feel warm and flustered, but at the same time you’re terrified…you had no idea that you were able to ignite those sorts of feelings in someone…the thought of Baekhyun being kinky seemed unbelievable to you…you’ve never seen him in that way before…and you definitely knew that it was unlikely that he would want to sleep with you...he didn't like you romantically, you were best friends!!

You resisted the urge to bang your head against the tile wall, you couldn’t believe it. Exo now had the image of your body in their minds…some of them thinking that it’s your sister. You took deep breaths to calm your rapidly beating heart, you needed to be more careful. You turned off the shower after you were done, toweling yourself down with difficulty whilst one handed...you sat in the wheelchair, putting on a fresh pair of male underwear, shorts and then you put your chest bind on, being particularly mindful of it, making sure that it is on absolutely correctly. You then applied deodorant, pulling on a baggy shirt, you wheeled your way to the exit, towel, crutches, toiletries and dirty clothes on your lap. You had exited just as someone was about to walk in, you stopped immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, Xing!" you smiled up at him, heart beating frantically when he smiled down at you calmly

“It's okay! B/n-ah…Kyungsoo-ah said that the showers are not working…is that true?” Lay asked gently, smiling sweetly. He leaned against the door way of the showers, strands of hair falling on his forehead at the action. He needed to confirm his suspicions...he knew something wasn't right when Suho had announced that he was going to have a shower, and Kyungsoo had immediately told the leader that the showers were not working, doing all he could to prevent Suho from going down there.

“Yeah, it’s bad in there…no water whatsoever…such a let down!” you lied, shaking your head purposely, watching Yixing. He grinned slowly, the grin turned into a full on smirk, he looked away behind him quickly, and glanced back at you smiling. He suppressed a chuckle at how cute you were being and how he had just busted you...

“But your hair’s wet…” he chuckled, pointing at your hair, the little drips betrayed you...

“Umm…so it is…” you said, trying to control the heavy beating of your heart. Lay saw straight through your lie…

“B/n-ah…Let’s not beat around the bush…I know that the showers are working alright, I had one not long before you…” he said carefully, watching as your eyes widened. 

“Okay…” you say quietly, scrunching the towel that you held in your hands anxiously, your body heated up, and your heart was beating horrendously in your chest. You felt small beads of sweat dribble down your neck.

“May I ask you something?” Lay asked innocently, crossing his arms. You nodded uncertainly, gulping.

“B/n-ah…you’re a girl, aren’t you?” he said, watching you carefully, smile widening at the look of utter terror that emerged on your face.

 

 

 _I’ve got you…_ Yixing hummed internally…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo....Lay!!!
> 
> It's the one and only Kang Chanhee the youngest in Sf9, to be protected at all costs!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you very much for your support and kind comments..


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cheeky Lay, a naughty Baekhyun, you are truly too innocent and Suho can't stop giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you all for your kind words and support!! I hope that you like the chapter! There are some adult themes in the chapter, it's not smut yet though....;)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

 

 

 

“What?” you spluttered, you must have heard him wrong! No…he couldn’t know…you were being so careful on this trip. You always made sure that the chest binding was on properly, you always deepened your voice around them. So _how?_

“I’ve been having these suspicions for a while…and today has confirmed them all for me…you’re a girl.” Yixing said triumphantly, resisting the urge to chuckle at your mortified expression. He examined you carefully, you were looking down at the scrunched towel, trying to collect yourself, you were terrified, one more person has found out…so much for being crafty and trying to lessen the suspicion, it obviously didn’t work…but how?? You were being careful…

“How?” you whispered, wide innocent eyes looking up at him. You never expected Lay to come out with that so boldly…you watched him stare into your eyes gently.

“You’re too small and delicate to be a boy of seventeen, you giggle like a girl, sometimes you act like one, you don’t join in on guy conversation, and today, when we found that picture, Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of you and you were a blushing mess, was that picture you?” Lay explained, listing off all the things that he had observed, whilst watching you, holding your gaze with his dark eyes, you were looking down in shame.

You nodded. Blushing heavily now that someone else knows about your real gender and that they knew it was you in the picture…

“I thought so…you look good…” Lay admits without batting an eyelid. Always so honest. Your head whipped up to meet his eyes quickly, worry floating within them, you were wary…worried that Lay would want something in return for his silence like Baekhyun.

“Stop…Xing, please don’t tell anyone…” you blushed at his forward comment, watching Yixing regard you silently, he looked concerned at seeing you so worried. He bent down so that he was looking up at you, he took your hands in his, looking up at you, eyes worried and searching yours. You felt comfort in his thumbs rubbing soothing circles across the top of your hands, you were breathing deeply, keeping the tears at bay.

“I won’t. Don’t worry B/n-ah, I’ll make sure to keep it safe from the others…you have nothing to worry about. Does anyone else know?” Yixing said seriously, eyes looking straight into yours.

“Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Minseok…” you whispered, eyes trained on yours and Lay’s clasped hands.

Lay nodded thoughtfully and then he chuckled quietly to himself. “I guessed that Baekhyun knew…his fuck me eyes said it all…” Lay commented. You looked up, blushing deeply at the memory of what Kyungsoo told you about Baekhyun. Lay smiled gently.

It was silent, Lay allowed you to collect yourself, hands still soothing yours delicately, warming them up in the coolness of the summer evening. “This is going to be fun…I like the fact that you’re a girl…” Lay said, looking up at your wide liquid eyes, watching the look of fear in your eyes…you looked so vulnerable and delicate in that moment…

“Lay…please…” you pleaded, eyes worried and incredibly exposed.

“I won’t tell…you have my word.” Lay murmured solemnly, you watched as he turned to stare at you determinedly, you could see that what Lay was saying was true, you knew that you could depend on and trust Yixing…

“Why did you pretend to be a guy?” Lay asked suddenly, as he watched you seriously, a small smirk playing on his lips. You sighed, telling him everything, your whole journey, telling him how the others discovered your true gender and the hardships of lying to the others.

“So, you were the mystery girl who was with Baekhyun in Singapore?” Lay said in realisation as you explained how Baekhyun found out. You nodded in confirmation, Lay whistled lowly, “I thought she looked too pretty for him…” You gave Lay’s hand a little slap.

“I’m not pretty Yixing…” you whispered, looking away from him. Lay smiled sadly watching your tomato red face as your eyes gazed off towards the rolling green hills, illuminated in the sun. Lay examined your features, and he saw the girl in the photo…and he thought it was beautiful…

Lay coughed after a while, feeling warm and surprised at his own thoughts. He straightened up, you turned when you sensed movement coming from him, cheeks flushed, liquid eyes staring up at him searchingly. “Shall we go back?” Lay said quietly as you nodded, Lay went behind you, and wheeled you back to the camp, it was silent as he pushed you.

“Thank you, Yixing…for keeping my secret, I was worried that you’d be angry at me because I’m lying to some of you all still…”

“I’m not angry at all…I’m happy that I know the true you, seriously I am not angry…” Lay reassured you, as he wheeled you back to the camp, everyone looked up as you arrived. Lay let go of you as you placed your dirty washing and toiletries away in your holdall.

You emerged and looked towards Kyungsoo who was looking dead on at you, his eyes communicating many things. You wheeled towards him. “He knows…” you whispered, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, his fists clenched around the cooking spoon, glaring at Yixing who was laughing with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Minseok seemed to have heard you as well, he looked towards Lay furtively.

“He didn’t do anything did he?” Minseok demanded a deadly glint in his eyes as he dished food onto each of the plates.

“No! He caught me when I was leaving, I told him everything…” you say quietly, watching Yixing join the others, you hoped that he would keep his promise and not tell anyone else.

 

****

 

After Dinner, the beagles had calmed down considerably, they were exhausted, you could see Chanyeol continuously shake himself from sleep, this made you smile, everyone was much calmer, and you were very glad that no one was mentioning your ‘sister’. Everyone was enjoying the warmth of the fire, Minseok was reading his paperback again, Kyungsoo and Jongin were talking quietly beside you, whenever you would catch Sehun's eye and smile, he would blush pink, looking away quickly, your smile fell, you didn’t want to see Sehun like that. No one spoke to you really, after you had returned with Lay, you were very glad that Baekhyun had calmed down, he was no longer gazing at you with his dark eyes that wanted more…instead he greeted you politely, eyes twinkling innocently. Your hair had dried considerably, you leaned back in your wheelchair, Minseok’s blanket covering you, you loved the feel of his blanket…

“How do you approach a Welsh cheese?” Suho asked, smiling toothily, breaking the calm silence. Suho looked around at you all, Sehun and Jongdae sighed loudly, thoroughly sick to death of Suho's cringy jokes. Suho kept looking at everyone searchingly. “ _Caerphilly!”_ He smiled, clapping at his own joke like a small child. You chuckled at Suho’s innocent joke, he turned to you smiling widely through his laughter. Everyone else groaned and told Suho off.

“Seriously, Suho, if you weren’t the leader…” Chen grumbled, slapping Suho repeatedly on the shoulder.

“B/n-ah park your ass here…you’re shivering…” Lay called out towards you suddenly, patting his lap, you gulped, not expecting the choice of words that came out of Lay’s mouth. You felt your cheeks heat up considerably, Kyungsoo didn’t expect this word choice either, because he looked up sharply, glaring at Lay.

“...He’s got a blanket…” Kyungsoo warned, glaring hard across the fire towards Lay. The others were also glaring hard, Chanyeol was looking sleepily at everyone.

“What Kyungsoo said! Our maknae is still innocent!” Chen broke out, relinquishing Suho from his punishment. Lay didn’t move his gaze away from you, it was as if he hadn’t heard what Chen said, or he just didn’t care. All the members turned to you, curious as to what you’d do. Lay was still looking at you intensely, patting his lap and it didn’t look as if he was going to give up, you could feel Kyungsoo watching you. You grabbed your crutches, and eased yourself up, shakily, allowing the blanket to tumble off you, everyone watched as you went over to Lay questioningly as he turned you around softly, with gentle hands upon your waist. Lay grabbed you, pulling you down onto his lap suddenly, you squeaked in surprise, as Lay chuckled, looking around you to smile widely.

“Lay! Be careful of the cast!” Minseok said suddenly, hearing your squeak. Lay indicated to Minseok that he heard, not even bothering to look at him. This thoroughly annoyed Kyungsoo and Minseok who glared hard at Lay…watching you both unblinkingly.

Your heart was beating wildly at the action and at the beautiful smile on Yixing. Chanyeol was suddenly very awake, he crossed his arms, pouting slightly as he watched you and Lay unblinkingly. Most of them were not happy with how Lay had easily and shamelessly got you to sit on him, if it was any of them you would have refused immediately and called them creeps. Why was Lay so special?

“You need your head wound bandaged up…” Lay said after a while, reaching down, whilst still balancing you carefully on his lap, hand tight against your waist, he bent for your little first aid box. You breathed a sigh in relief. He could’ve told you that earlier. Lay liked to tease.

Lay pulled you closer to him, you leant back on his chest, as he looked around you in order to open the first aid box, which Lay on your thighs, you could feel yourself heating up at the closeness of Lay. You watched him carefully as he retrieved a role of bandage, and some scissors. “Lean forward.” He whispered, you did as he told you, Lay’s fingertips probed your scalp, looking for the head wound, having found it, he proceeded to wrap the cloth around your head, Lay didn’t talk, you closed your eyes, the fire was warmer where Lay was, you could feel yourself sweating in the heat, you hoped with all that you had that Lay couldn’t feel the sweat and the heat that was coming from your body in waves.

You opened your eyes looking around at the others, who when meeting your gaze looked down awkwardly and away from you, you were confused…what was with them?

Yixing carefully fastened a safety pin into the bandage and pulled you closer towards him, so that you were laying flush against his back. “This is so fun seeing them all scowling so obviously, what have you done to them…?” Lay whispered into your ear, causing you to turn around as if to hit him, Lay smirked. “I’m joking!” he laughed.

“They don’t like me like that…” You whispered, glaring at Lay challengingly and as fierce as you could, Lay didn’t buy it, he let out a huge chuckle, his chest racked with laughter. He couldn’t take you seriously when you were looking at him so cutely and because you were so oblivious to all the looks of jealously directed at him. He turned you so that you were sitting across his lap instead, head against his chest you were surprised at the change in position, but didn’t question it, it was much more comfortable, and Lay had shielded you from the now _very_ furious looks that the others were giving the two of you. You didn’t look up from Lay’s green shirt, feeling their eyes on you. You snuggled in the warmth, he was incredibly warm, you felt protected in his embrace. Lay looked down at you from time to time, to make sure that you were okay. Your eyes were closed, and you were breathing deeply, mouth open slightly small puffs of air fanning across his neck.

Baekhyun was not happy at how close you were to Lay, and he began to suspect that Lay had found out, Baekhyun kept shooting looks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo met his gaze and nodded, knowing what Baekhyun was asking. Baekhyun scowled under his breath, annoyed that Lay was able to do that…if that was him you wouldn’t have sat on him at all.

Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin suddenly, watching as his friend’s gaze was fixed you and Yixing, he was immensely worried that Jongin suspected you, he was looking at you in a way that Kyungsoo hadn’t ever seen before and it reminded him of the look that Jongin gave to you and Chanyeol during Sehun and the fiasco with the stain.

 

 

****

 

Baekhyun woke with a start, breathing deeply, heart beating erratically, sweat rolling down his face, stomach, arms and legs, he shoved off his sleeping bag, he felt euphoric. He had a very vivid dream…he remembered the feel of your hips beneath his hands, your hands were raking his chest, your back arched and you threw your head back when he-. Baekhyun groaned, looking down his underwear, he was as hard as a rock and sticky.

He couldn’t believe it… he should not be thinking like that about you…a dirty dream? Since when has Byun Baekhyun ever had a dirty dream? Baekhyun tried to control his breathing, raking a hand through his hair which was soaked in sweat, he looked towards Yixing suddenly…making sure that he hadn’t heard or had woken up, however the only other sound was Yixing’s soft breaths, he was very obviously asleep. Baekhyun sighed in relief, gulping loudly, he was painful down below and it was unlikely that he would be able to get back to sleep like this…Baekhyun wasn’t aware until now how sexually frustrated he really was…

Baekhyun sat up in his sleeping bag, his shirt was stuck to him, and so was his underwear, the tent was alight with blue, it must be day break he thought. Baekhyun decided to take a cold shower, to calm down. Gathering what he needed, Baekhyun exited the tent quietly, watching Yixing carefully as he did so. Once Baekhyun was out in the cool air, he breathed deeply, loving the feel of it brushing across his soaked body, he looked towards yours and Chanyeol’s tent.

Baekhyun knew that you didn’t like him like he liked you yet…but he was determined to get you to like him. He looked away from yours and Chanyeol’s tent, slightly envious that Chanyeol was unknowingly sleeping next to a girl.

Baekhyun walked towards the showers, feeling himself pressing uncomfortably against his underwear, entering the showers, he quickly chose cold, stripping off his clothes, especially his underwear with care and discarding them in a corner. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool rivulets of water pounding down on him, he smoothed his hair, immediately he felt much calmer and relaxed and as a consequence he felt his hardness relax. He really didn’t know what you were doing to him…but he didn’t think that he’s ever felt this way about a girl before…

 

 

****

 

It’s the morning, and you and exo were getting onto the coach to leave the farm and return to your lives in the city. Your wheelchair was packed in the back and you were getting on the coach with your crutches, with help from Kyungsoo and Sehun, hands hovering behind your back. You heaved yourself down the aisle in your crutches, collapsing into a seat beside the window. Exo walked in after you, Kyungsoo was about to take the seat beside you, but he was stopped by Chanyeol with a harder than necessary shove to the chest.

“I want to sit next to b/n-ah…” He seemed to whine, pouting like a small child. Kyungsoo glared up at Chanyeol, his eyes furious and Baekhyun stared at him in surprise. 

“Me too…” Sehun joined in. “Kyungsoo, you always get to sit next to B/n-ah…” he whined, turning on Kyungsoo, with hard eyes, whilst crossing his long arms in protest.

“But Sehun you’re so creepy! I need to sit with him to protect him from you!” Chen announced, smiling his kitty smile down at you, pushing his chest out. Minseok looked down and shook his head in exasperation. 

“Pick me B/n-ah!!” Baekhyun demanded, waving his hands in the air, trying to look over Chanyeol’s tall frame which was glaring at Kyungsoo.

 You groaned, face palming, you couldn’t believe that they were arguing about sitting next to you: “No! Baekhyun, you were so creepy last night, I don’t know if I can trust you…” You say, crossing your arms sitting straight in your seat and pushing your chest out, Baekhyun scowled, hands in pockets, but he couldn't refute this fact...looking back, his actions were quite creepy...especially as he was creepy to you around the others who did not know that you were a girl.

Everyone looked at Baekhyun, agreeing with you, with small murmurs. Lay watched on in amusement, seeing them argue about something so silly was so entertaining…some of them really didn’t realise how deep you had wound them into your web.

"Then who do you want to sit with?" Jongin asked, everyone turned to him, glaring, he looked back at you, eyes guarded. You thought for a minute...Jongin noticed all the desperateness and the glares that his band mates were shooting at each other as you thought. 

“I want Suho to sit next to me!” you declared after a while of making them wait, everyone shouted in protest, looking at the surprised leader, who hadn't expected you to pick him. He smiled slowly in realisation, meeting your sweet gaze.

“What?! But Suho is the creepiest of them all!!” Chen wailed, as Suho smirked at them all, glad that you chose him for a change and glad that his members were annoyed at the fact. 

“At least he’s not as creepy as you!” You retorted, as Chen spluttered, looking around the others for support, however no one gave him it. They all reluctantly moved away from you so that Suho could come and take the seat beside you. They all groaned in annoyance, some of them were glaring at the unaware Suho, who sat beside you gratefully, you smiled towards Suho warmly.

“Come on everyone! Sit down please!!” Mr Lee called out as he entered the coach after discussing something with Lieutenant Park. Everyone grumbled, picking partners to sit with, Kyungsoo gave you and a happy Suho a fleeting look as he allowed Jongin to lead him to a seat in the opposite aisle. You heard Baekhyun and Chanyeol settle themselves behind you and Suho. Lay and Sehun sat beside you and Suho on the aisle opposite, and behind them sat Chen and Minseok.

You could hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun cackling ominously behind you and suho. You groaned loudly...you knew that these two beagles won't leave you alone on this trip.

“Everyone, congratulations on completing the week! I’m so impressed with your teamwork and what you have achieved, I am immensely proud of B/n and Chanyeol especially for making up and becoming great friends! I think this deserves a clap!” Mr Lee announced, everyone clapped, you smiled as Suho brought you in for a hug and Chanyeol leant over from behind you to give you a hug, long arms enveloping you in an embrace and a ruffle to your hair, smiling widely.

“Now, without further ado, we should be on our way back to the dorms. Tomorrow you will be returning to the studio for practice and rehearsals for some concerts in and around Korea and fan signings, but unfortunately B/n-ah is not well enough to do this for a while, so you’ll be staying at the dorms until your leg is better…” Mr lee said, with a sadder note, you could feel them all glance at you.

You nodded, looking down at your bound leg mournfully. Suho gave your shoulder a reassuring rub, telling you that it will be all okay.

Mr Lee sat down at the front, signalling the coach driver to leave, you watched as the coach peeled out of the farm, feeling relief but also slightly sad that you were going back to the dorms where you won’t be able to go to practices or the concerts. You got out your phone texting Chanhee who texted back immediately, you talked to him for a bit, telling him that Lay found out and how they were all being creepy. Chanhee reassured you, and you felt comforted with the fact that you could talk to someone about your situation other than some members of Exo...you trusted Chanhee a lot. 

You felt warm air being blown into your hair after an hour or so of being on the coach, you ignored it, suspecting that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were messing with you…you didn’t want to give them the satisfaction by turning around. However it continued, and you were beginning to get annoyed. You turned around quickly just as Baekhyun moved his face quickly away from the gap between yours and Suho’s seats, turning away to cackle into his arm, Chanyeol was laughing into his hands, face red. You turned away quickly scowling out the window, sometimes Chanyeol and Baekhyun surprised you with how immature they were. 

 

****

 

A couple of hours later, the coach stopped at a small service station. “Guys, you have half an hour to stretch your legs, get some snacks and have a bit of fun, stay in groups and be good!” Mr Lee announced as you all agreed, unbuckling yourselves. Suho got out of his seat and helped you with your crutches, everyone watched as you exited the coach before them, eyes fixed on Suho's hands that held your waist carefully to help you down the steep steps. Everyone filed out after the two of you, the coach driver had folded out your wheelchair and you got in gratefully, snuggling into the leather. Mr Lee indicated to you all to get going, you watched as Kyungsoo and Jongin stormed towards you, Kyungsoo took the handles of the wheelchair and took you away, you stuck your tongue out at the beagles who were also about to grab you.

“Too slow losers!!” you shouted, watching as they shook their heads with wide smiles.

“We’ll get you back, fetus!” Chen shouted, grinning determinedly back at you. You noticed Baekhyun and Chanyeol glaring at the unsuspecting Jongin and Kyungsoo. You looked away in confusion, you didn’t know why Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt the need to glare at them like that.

You let Kyungsoo push you through the automatic doors, the rest stop wasn’t fancy, and it was quiet…which was a relief because you all didn’t feel like running into crazed fan girls, and you really didn’t know what conclusions they would come to when seeing your leg cast.

You looked up as Jongin pointed to a tiny department store, they then led you through. You were enveloped by the disgusting smell of perfume and cologne which made you cough. Jongin wondered off towards the sunglasses, trying a couple of them on, you and Kyungsoo made your way towards him, Jongin smiled down at you and put some glasses on you as well, you looked at yourself in the mirror.

“I like them!” You say, turning your head to see yourself in the glasses in all angles, smiling widely, Jongin chuckled whilst watching you, putting on another pair for himself, he modeled himself in front of you.

“You like these?” Jongin asked, striking various poses smiling widely and watching your reaction.

“You look good!” you say, giggling as Jongin chuckled, he took your glasses off and turned the rack, looking for another pair. You picked up another pair of aviators, you looked up at Kyungsoo who was watching something in the distance,

“Soo, put these on!!” you exclaimed, arching your back to lean back towards him, he looked away from what he was looking at quickly, looking down at you. He smiled, accepting the glasses, he put them on, you gasped…he looked really good…you couldn’t look away.

“How are they?” Kyungsoo asked, examining himself in the mirror. You were silent as you watched him, they suited him so much…it should be illegal.

“Good…” you breathed, not finding the correct words. Kyungsoo looked down at you thoughtfully. Jongin watched the exchange and feeling left out he gave you another pair of glasses that he found.

“B/n-ah, try these!!” he announced, breaking your stare away from Kyungsoo’s reflection in the mirror, Jongin’s fingers grazed your cheekbones slightly as he placed the glasses on you, you felt a tingle travel down your spine at the contact. Kai stood back to take a look at you, you smiled, Kyungsoo bent down to look at you, nodding in approval.

“I like them, they suit you!” Jongin said happily, walking around you to get a three sixty view of you. You smiled, examining yourself in the mirror. "You know what...i'll buy you them.." Jongin decided, you looked away from your reflection, taking off the glasses.

"Jongin-ah...you don't have to..." you say quietly, looking at the price tag, Jongin shook his head, taking the glasses away from you carefully.

"You deserve it...and you look amazing in them." Jongin said, taking the glasses in his grasp.

"But they're so expensive!" you say, eyes worried as you watched him. He took out his wallet, revealing a card, smiling all the while.

"This price is nothing, B/n-ah..." Jongin said carefully, smiling delicately with a flick of his golden brown hair he walked away to find the checkout. You fumbled your hands awkwardly in your lap, you looked up at Kyungsoo who was looking after Kai in the distance, who was now buying the glasses...he saw something in Jongin's eyes when he had gazed at you...

Kyungsoo was so busy staring off at a smiling Kai who was talking to the saleswoman and you were so busy feeling guilty that Kai was buying you something when he didn't have to...that you both didn't notice the beagle trio creeping towards the two of you as if in mission impossible. They kept incredibly quiet, fingers to lips as they looked between each other...Chen and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol carefully wrapped his hands around the handles of your wheelchair and as quick as possible without causing you to fall out of the chair, he stole you, wheeling you away whilst running like a maniac, Baekhyun and Chen laughing crazily at the look of shock and anger on Kyungsoo's face as he turned around. 

"He's ours now!" Chen called back to Kyungsoo and Jongin who had rushed towards Kyungsoo after seeing that you had been kidnapped by the beagles. Baekhyun cackled loudly at the look of fury on both Jongin and Kyungsoo's faces. 

"Hey!! Stupid beagles!! Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean that you can kidnap me!!" you yelled, arms braced against the arm rests because of the speed that Chanyeol was going. "And slow down Chanyeol!!" you told him, looking up at the tall beagle who obeyed your command, allowing Chen and Baekhyun to reach you both easier.

"This is pay back for going with Kyungsoo and Jongin...now, you'll be helping us prank Sehun and Suho..." Baekhyun explained, looking down at you, glad that you were with him. You frowned.

"I don't want to help! I want to go back to Kyungsoo and Jongin." You pouted, looking away behind you, it looked as if they didn't follow you...you felt a bit disappointed...but you pushed the thought out of your mind. You didn't notice Baekhyun's fist clench and his expression turning sour in jealousy.

"But we're so much more interesting than them!" Chanyeol whined, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance, he stopped wheeling you. "Does that mean you don't like us?" he pouted, looking down at you. You whipped your head up to meet his wide, sad looking eyes.

"Of course not!! I love you guys!!" You announced, catching them off guard. Baekhyun knew that you didn't mean it in the way that he wanted you to mean it, but nonetheless his heart skipped a beat and his legs nearly became jelly. The other two were equally shocked, feeling their hearts pounding in their chests at the words. The tips of Chanyeol's ears turned red in embarrassment. 

"Okay, if you love us, you'll help us prank Suho and Sehun!" Chen declared the first out of the three to shake himself out of his thoughts at your announcement, crouching beside you.

"No! That's mean Chen!!" you say, turning away from him. Chen pouted.

"We'll give you bubble tea! and we'll buy any snack you want after the prank." Baekhyun announced, crouching down on your other side, smiling sweetly at you, leaning on your arm rest quite close to you. You liked the sound of that, you smiled at the thought. Baekhyun smiled wickedly...he knew your weakness.

"Okay then..." you said, unable to resist the reward afterwards, Baekhyun smiled widely and so did Chen, they reached to play with your cheeks, you batted their hands away.

"Good boy! We've got to be quick though!" Chen announced, as Chanyeol wheeled you. You all looked for Sehun and Suho...they were currently sitting on a bench, both had milkshakes. 

The beagles laughed evilly as they watched the unsuspecting noodle and Suho. “Let’s begin boys!” Chen said, you were all crouched behind a huge plant pot, quite close to them, the beagles crouched down, you leant down in your wheelchair, watching between the leaves as Suho was saying something to Sehun, however Sehun didn’t look too interested, he was glancing between the leader and his phone.

“Ready Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered, grinning excitedly as Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol handed Baekhyun a megaphone. You looked between them curiously. Baekhyun coughed, looking at the other two beagles who nodded.

“Oh Sehun, once got excited on his trousers…because he was washing B/n-ah’s hair…he’s such a naughty boy and deserves to be punished…” Baekhyun said, you looked at the other two mortified, Chanyeol and Chen were cackling uncontrollably behind their palms, Baekhyun had to stop because he also couldn’t contain his giggles. You could see Sehun and Suho looking around, and Sehun looking particularly red and embarrassed.

“Guys! Stop!” you whispered angrily, however they didn’t listen.

“As Punishment for nearly tainting B/n's innocence, Oh Sehun must make an offering to the three gods of awesomeness-“ Baekhyun was stopped because you had whipped the megaphone from his hand angrily, glaring at the three of them in hatred.

“How could you?! You knew that it was conditioner! This is incredibly cruel!! What are you gaining from being like this??” You say, they all stared at you, wide eyed and shocked, you had never shouted at them like that before. They didn’t respond, they actually didn't know how to respond when you were looking so terrifying. You shook your head. “I can’t believe you guys! That is downright embarrassing! It’s not a prank anymore!” You glared at them hard and wheeled yourself away from them, with the megaphone you went to apologise to Sehun, who looked up as you approached him and Suho. The beagles watched you wide eyed…not believing what had happened, you gestured towards them wildly, they watched as Sehun’s gaze grew angry.

“He knows you’re there, come out and apologise!” you demanded, watching as they actually emerged, feeling very bad, they looked down, staring down at the floor and standing beside you. You slapped Baekhyun’s thigh when they hadn’t said anything.

“Come on!!” you say, watching as Baekhyun jerked in surprise, looking down at you. Not expecting the contact.

“Sehun…I’m so sorry for embarrassing you…” Baekhyun said quietly, looking up slightly and seeing Sehun’s shit eating grin. Sehun liked seeing this dominant side to you, and he loved how the beagles were actually obeying you…someone needed to put them in their place other than Kyungsoo and it was kind of hot because you were a girl. Baekhyun glowered at the grinning noodle.

“Chanyeol!” you barked, looking up at the giant determinedly.

“Sorry…Sehun.” Chanyeol said quietly, eyes dark and annoyed as they glared down at you and then towards Sehun, dark gaze intensifying when they landed on the ecstatic noodle who was having trouble trying to keep a straight face, as well as Suho.

You turned pointedly to Chen, who when sensing your gaze, begun to sneak away, you grabbed the end of his shirt roughly. “You’re not going anywhere, Chennie…” You said, glaring up at Chen who pouted, looking at Sehun reluctantly.

“I’m sorry…” Jongdae said quietly. You and the beagles all looked towards Sehun who nodded, looking at you all.

“I’ll think about accepting the apology…” He said, watching the looks of anger and exasperation on the beagles. Suho was giggling to himself in his arm…he found the whole situation immensely funny and entertaining.

“Stop whining you beagles…now for the promised snacks!!” You snapped looking up between the three of them, looking up at them cutely and they briefly forgot that they were angry at Sehun.

“But…we didn’t do the prank…so the deal is off, fetus…” Chen said, crossing his arms, looking down at you with a smirk. You stuck your tongue out, Chen retaliated. 

“This is the only way that you can make up it up to me for making me angry and for you embarrassing Sehunnie…” you cooed at the three of them, all three of them stared wide eyed at you, they couldn’t resist your cute face and puffed cheeks, they couldn’t believe how much power you had over them…

“O-okay…sure…” Chanyeol spluttered feeling himself flush awkwardly looking away from your gaze, he took the handles of your wheelchair. The older beagles seemed to nod as if in a trance, following you and Chanyeol, you waved at Sehun and Suho who were still grinning quite obviously.

“Thank you, B/n-ah, I knew that I could trust you to keep them in line!” Sehun called out after you all, you blushed, as the beagles turned, feeling annoyed at Sehun, however you told them to keep going and they didn't question it.

The beagles were too quiet…and you weren’t used to that, you looked up at them all curiously as they walked staring straight ahead, you wondered what they were thinking right now….

Chanyeol wheeled you into a shop and at the sight of the sweets, they were all awoken from their trances, running like little boys towards the sweets, gathering as much as they wanted. Chanyeol handed you a pick and mix bag so that you could gather your own sweets, Chanyeol stayed beside you, as Chen and Baekhyun began to get some packaged sweets, like marshmallows and mini lolly pops. Chen paid for you all, after a quick game of rock paper scissors, he watched mournfully as the price rose as you all stood by the checkout. By the time you had finished up it was time to head back to the coach. Baekhyun pushed you this time out of the service station, and into the parking lot, you had your sweet mix in your lap, eating some of them. Chanyeol and Chen were weighed down with bags of sugary goods. You four were the last to arrive back to the coach…Sehun seemed to have told the others about you making the beagles apologise to him because they giggled into their palms like little school girls. Mr Lee also chuckled at the three of them. The beagles glared as you beamed.

Baekhyun handed you your crutches and then your wheelchair was stowed back away in the coach. You were helped by Kyungsoo into the coach again, and the others followed you in. Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo out of the way and sat beside you quickly before you or Kyungsoo could complain, you glared at Chanyeol who began getting out his snacks, heavily ignoring your glare of death. Kyungsoo was also glaring at Chanyeol…however he didn’t want to cause a scene so he took a seat with Jongin again behind you and Chanyeol. You smiled in apology at Kyungsoo between the gap between yours and Chanyeol’s seats, Kyungsoo caught your smile and indicated that it wasn’t your fault.

Baekhyun took a seat beside you and Chanyeol on the aisle opposite, sitting closest to the aisle, Chen had the window seat in front of you and Chanyeol. Sehun and Suho sat together behind the Baekhyun. Minseok and a grinning Yixing sat behind Sehun and Suho. When Yixing passed by you and Chanyeol, he winked at you with a glint in his eye and a smirk. You felt yourself warm up at the action. Confused as to what he meant, Yixing chuckled at your innocent and flushed expression.

Mr Lee got in after you all, doing a quick head count, the coach drove out of the service station. Chanyeol was exchanging sweets with Baekhyun, Chen and you. The others of course wanted sweets, but the beagles wouldn’t let them. However when Chanyeol wasn’t looking, you snuck some sweets behind you for Kyungsoo and Jongin, they smiled gratefully, taking the sweets offered.

“Guys…I’m so sorry for leaving you…” You said, turning around to chat to Kyungsoo and Jongin behind you, both of them leant forward to listen to you, they shook their heads. You watched as Kyungsoo unpeeled a lolly pop.

“It wasn’t your fault B/n-ah…they basically abducted you.” Kyungsoo said, smiling as he enveloped the lolly pop in his mouth, you gaze dropped down to his mouth briefly before looking back up to his eyes, you smiled, glad that there were no hard feelings. Kai agreed with what Kyungsoo said with a nod and a smile, he also unwrapped his own lollypop, taking a small experimental lick.

“We heard that you were quite dominant with them, according to Sehun…” Jongin said suddenly, looking interested, you blushed…Kyungsoo turned to you with a mouthful of lollypop, you looked down.

“It was nothing much…they were being horrible to Sehunnie…embarrassing him like that was just wrong! I needed to tell them that!” You say quietly, watching as Jongin smiled.

“You’re so interesting…” Jongin said, to himself, taking his lolly into his mouth and sucking it, you blushed at his comment and at his lolly sucking skills. Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin, eyes hard and face unreadable.

“B/n-ah!! Why are you in the window seat?” Baekhyun whined suddenly, you rolled your eyes in fake annoyance with a small smile at Jongin and Kyungsoo who smiled. You pulled away from Soo and Nini, leaning around Chanyeol’s huge frame to look at Baekhyun who looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at you.

“What is it Baekhyunnie?” you asked, popping a sweet in your mouth. Baekhyun grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Why aren’t you in the middle?? I wanted to sit with you for once…” Baekhyun asked, pouting and then turning to glare at an oblivious Chanyeol who was laughing with Chen.

“He doesn’t want to sit with you because of how creepy you were yesterday!” Sehun piped in, leaning around to look Baekhyun who turned his glare on Sehun, the others who heard murmured in agreement, Baekhyun flushed. You chuckled at his expression and his eyes were fixed on yours immediately, scanning your face, his hair was fluffy and messy.

“Don’t worry Baekhyunnie…I’ll make it up to you later!” you giggled behind your palm, at his expression. You didn’t see Baekhyun’s eyes take on their gleam from yesterday again, as he re-positioned himself in his seat, so that his body was facing yours, legs apart, eyes raking your form under the baggy shirt, lips biting.

“Oh yeah? How will you make it up to me B/n-ah?” he said huskily, you looked up in surprise, everyone seemed to have heard his words,  all eyes were on you both. Your eyes widened when they met Baekhyun’s low hooded eyes, you recognised that same glint from yesterday and you blushed red, having remembered what Kyungsoo had told you about Baekhyun…You looked down and away from his intense gaze that wanted more, thinking of anything or something to do to get him to stop looking at you like that…you felt your legs wobble and your tummy stir with butterflies.

You grabbed a packet of one of your favourite sweets, leaning over Chanyeol, who stiffened at the feeling of your small body across his lap. Baekhyun watched and tensed as you leant towards him, feeling jealously at the fact that you were basically sprawled over Chanyeol’s lap, yet Chanyeol was unaware that you were a girl.

You presented Baekhyun with your favourite packet of sweets: “This is how I’ll make it up to you!!” You beamed, smiling widely, as the gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes went immediately, he was caught off guard by your innocent gaze and gesture. Baekhyun looked at you, mouth hanging open in shock. Everyone else looked at you both, you shook the packet. “Come on Baekhyunnie, take as much as you want!” You said smiling sweetly after a while. Baekhyun coughed, re-positioning himself he took a couple of the sweets saying a small thank you, still staring at you in shock. Baekhyun hadn’t ever met a girl as innocent as you, Baekhyun blushed, you were really so pure and untainted…

 

 _What have you done to me?_ Baekhyun thought internally, popping a fizzy sweet into his mouth and staring at you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the beagles....
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed!! Thank you for your support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are oblivious to their affections, Baekhyun can't take it, Chen is a little shit and Chanyeol is trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION, PLEASE READ*: PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A HOT AND BOTHERED BAEKHYUN, I WARNED YOU!!
> 
> OMG!!! OVER 200 KUDOS'S!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!
> 
> I cringed immensely whilst writing Baekhyun's part...as I have never written anything so dirty...But I hope you enjoy! ;)))
> 
> I'm sorry that I hadn't updated recently because I changed the direction of the story I had to rewrite a couple of things and plan the course of the story!! and I'm very pleased with how it is turning out and I hope that you are also pleased!!
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!

 

 

It was dark out when the coach arrived at the back of Exo’s apartment building, Mr Lee got up, rubbing his eyes. The others slowly roused themselves from sleep, hearing Mr Lee’s soft words signalling their arrival home, all of them groaned, waking themselves reluctantly. Kyungsoo was gently shaking Jongin awake, who was trying to snuggle back into the window. Kyungsoo sighed, still shaking Jongin gently, he slept deeply on whatever trip they took, he was almost as difficult to wake up as you.

Chanyeol looked towards you, and with a careful hand he tries to wake you gently, but he knew that his efforts would be futile, because you were notoriously difficult to wake up, but he tried anyway. “B/n-ah…we’re here….” He cooed quietly, his voice slightly raspy from sleep. Chanyeol slapped your little cheeks delicately, loving the feel of their smoothness beneath his rough fingertips. You remained deeply asleep, well rested in your signature neck pillow. Chanyeol looked at your unusually soft face that made his heart soar and his tummy tingle…you were so unusual…Chanyeol shook himself from his thoughts…it didn’t look as if you were getting up anytime soon, which he expected, and he actually didn’t want to wake you, because of how peaceful and calm you looked. Gently, Chanyeol snaked a hand beneath your knees and then he snaked his other arm behind your back, pulling you up very easily…he didn’t expect you to be so light…he looked down at you, and you still hadn’t moved. You really were a deep sleeper…

“Chanyeol…I can take him…” Kyungsoo said from behind you both, as Jongin looked blearily between the two of them, having finally been waken up, one half of his brown hair was sticking straight up on his head. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, who looked worried, that Chanyeol might feel how light you were and come to conclusions, Chanyeol shook his head, bringing your small body closer towards him, watching as you sighed in your sleep suddenly, they both turned towards you.

“I’m fine…” Chanyeol said with hostility, glaring at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol thinks it’s odd how Kyungsoo is always the one who you’re around with, it was like Kyungsoo had taken on the role as your guardian…Chanyeol wanted to hold you for once…because so many of them have so far.

Baekhyun was placing all the packets of opened and unopened sweets into a plastic carrier bag, he had watched Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s exchange, as they both glared, chests sticking out and legs wide apart. He didn’t like it one bit…Baekhyun had hoped to come steal you from Chanyeol before he had come up with the idea to carry you…Baekhyun subconsciously gripped his plastic bag, he could feel a couple of the sweets break and crumple under the pressure of his fist.

Baekhyun glowered at his friend’s back as he carried you protectively and powerfully out of the coach. Your sweet little face looked free of stress. You didn’t stir at all, and you were dribbling into the neck pillow, however they still found you adorable. Baekhyun carried your crutches looking at Chanyeol carefully, whilst Chen was carrying the wheelchair and his own luggage, the others trailed after the beagles and you with their own luggage. Jongin looked as if he was about to nod off whilst walking, his eyes were narrowed in sleep, and he was stumbling across the tarmac akin to how a zombie would move, his mouth was wide open. Kyungsoo had to keep a firm hand behind the dancer’s back in order to lead him into the dorms in one piece.

You stirred in Chanyeol’s arms suddenly, sighing contentedly at the heat that Chanyeol’s body was providing you. Chanyeol looked down as you wrapped your small delicate arms around his neck, snuggling cutely towards him, your little breaths fanned across his neck and face as you snuggled your face close, your hair tickling his chin. Chanyeol blushed obviously at the contact, having not expected it and feeling a bit embarrassed because you were a boy…so why was he flushed like this? You were really not normal. Chanyeol was unaware of all the hateful glares trained on him at his reaction to your cuteness. Chanyeol readjusted his grip on your legs and back as he went into the elevator with you, making sure that your leg was okay. He felt as your fingers rubbed against his hair, causing electric shocks to traverse up his spine. Your small arms were soft and warm against his neck, your legs were incredibly small and delicate under his arms, as if they could snap…

The elevator opened onto their floor, Chanyeol and exo walked towards their dorm gratefully, glad to be home, Kyungsoo unlocked the door and they all ambled through, looking around, they walked to their rooms immediately, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto their familiar beds, glad that they wouldn't have to sleep in sleeping bags for awhile at least. 

Chanyeol walked to your room, where the door was slightly ajar, he pushed it open a bit more with his foot, he felt Baekhyun and Chen walk in behind him, depositing the crutches and the wheelchair, Chen patted Baekhyun’s shoulder and murmured a small good night as he retired to his own room. Baekhyun stood looking longingly at you from the doorway, watching his friend look down on your sleeping face with so much… _affection_ …that he had never seen in his friend before…Baekhyun gripped his fists and clenched his teeth…

“Chanyeol…I can put him to bed….” Baekhyun found himself saying suddenly, glaring at his friend.

Chanyeol turned quickly, but his eyes soon found your face again: “It’s fine Baek…I’ll get him settled…” Chanyeol replied, smiling warmly down at your sweet visage. Baekhyun felt rage, he didn’t smile at his friend, instead he glared and walked out in a huff that was uncharacteristic for him…

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s response, however he shook it off when he felt your presence in his arms, he smiled down at you, carefully laying you down on the bed, he sat on the bed beside you, lifting your left leg, he took off your trainer, and your sock, he realised how small your feet were and he finds it sweet, he examined your small, slight foot, smiling down at the little toes that looked so perfect…

Shaking himself from his actions, Chanyeol bent towards you to unbuckle your neck pillow, he did so, however, you had wrapped your arms around his neck again, locking him in place and unable to escape, Chanyeol stiffened at the action and he felt his face blossom red at the proximity of his face against your chest. You sighed sweetly in your sleep, your small, warm arms pushing his face deeper into your chest, Chanyeol tried to ease himself up carefully without waking you up however when he did so, your grip had become much tighter on his neck. Chanyeol was thoroughly embarrassed…he breathed deeply in order to calm himself.

“B/n-ah…” he murmured, looking up at your sweet, innocent face that was unaware of what you were doing to him. You stir. He tried again, slowly reaching his hands behind his neck he tried to pry your arms from around his neck, one leg on each side of your waist to brace himself, this did not work…because your grip tightened again…he called your name, and then you sighed sweetly, cute lips opening in the darkness:

“Stay…” You whispered softly, Chanyeol felt himself tense up considerably, heart beating rapidly, he released your arms, watching as your snuggled him towards you, he blushed deeply, feeling your small body under his…he breathed out, feeling his eyes begin to droop.

Chanyeol decided to give up trying to release himself, he turned you gently on your side, so that you were both laying facing each other, Chanyeol hugged your body towards him…he loved this feeling…it felt so right…but you were a boy…not a girl…he allowed his hands to trail along your side, noticing the distinct curve of your waist and hips which he liked, it made him think that he was snuggling with a girl…He didn’t explore deep enough into this thought because Chanyeol was immensely tired, he allowed himself to relax with you in his arms, feeling a smile creep along his face at the feel of your warm breaths against him…

 

****

 

You awoke in the morning, it was bright as you scanned your room, seeing your wheelchair and your crutches, you looked around…noticing that Minseok’s bed and dresser were gone…You racked your brain hurriedly and then you remembered that he had moved out of your room soon before the bonding camp because he wanted you to have privacy as a girl, you had said that you didn’t mind him there but he said he could live with Yixing and Chen because they aren’t as messy as the others. You swung your legs out of the bed, feeling the chest binding digging painfully into your chest, and running a hand through your dirty and fluffed up hair, that you knew must be sticking up in every direction possible. You grabbed your crutches, seeing the time on your phone, you were confused as to where they all were…you looked around the dorm, calling for them, looking into their abandoned rooms as you passed and then you found a note taped to the fridge:

 

_Dear B/n-ah,_

_We’ve all gone to practice for the whole day, and we probably won’t be back until late, please heat up some soup and rice that I made earlier for breakfast and make sure to eat and rest. Don’t stress yourself, we’ll see you later._

_Love from us all._

You knew that this was Kyungsoo’s writing…you smiled sadly…you wanted to see them…you really wished that you weren’t stranded at the dorms…however it was your chance to have some proper alone time without fear that others would walk in on you…you hesitantly smiled…reassuring yourself that you’re okay and that you didn’t miss them.

You put the saucepan on to heat and whilst you waited you heaved yourself to your room…where you sat on your bed, unwrapping your binding from your breasts, it was a good opportunity to allow your breasts some time to rest without the binding….as none of Exo will be here until late, you sighed in relief feeling your breasts sit naturally was a foreign feeling after having to bind them up so much…it made you feel more like a girl than you’ve ever been in a while.

You then changed into some fresh clothes, which was a long t-shirt and some grey sweat pants then you heaved yourself back to the living room, seeing how messy it was you shook your head…there were clothes, food packages, the sweets from yesterday had been dumped on the sofa and there were some sweet wrappers on the floor and coffee table, it seemed as if someone had been snacking this morning…they really were messy pups…you shook your head with a wide smile on your face.

You heaved yourself to the kitchen, taking the soup off from the stove you poured some into a bowl and ate it silently at the kitchen table. You looked around the room…it was so quiet…you were used to the shouts, groans, hoots and loud chatter of the boys…but it was so deadly quiet…you didn’t like it…you shook away your thoughts…you didn’t miss them…they’d be coming back tonight! But then they’ll be touring around Korea and then Hong Kong and China in two weeks’ time…without you….you frowned at the thought of being without them for  _three_ weeks…

You shook away your sad thoughts, you could survive. You scooped some soup into your mouth quickly and burnt your tongue, having forgotten to blow on the spoon, you felt the burning soup hit your little tongue painfully, you fanned your face hurriedly, getting a glass of water you chugged it down, gasping, you refilled your water…your tongue burned and it felt terrible…

After that drama, you made sure that you blew on your soup thoroughly before putting it in your mouth, your tongue was still highly sensitive after it’s burning assault that you had inflicted on it. You quickly finished your breakfast, placing your bowl in the sink, you tutted when you saw all their breakfast plates there…they really hated washing up! You grabbed the dish soap and began to wash, grumbling under your breath about how dirty they all were.

Finally, you entered the living room after cleaning up all the dishes in the sink. The living room was strewn in clothes, sweet wrappers, more dishes, banana skins and cups…you sighed, shaking your head at their uncleanliness you picked up the clothes putting them in the washing hamper, you collected the cleaning supplies from the small cupboard under the sink, and you polished the television and the table that it rested on, taking dishes and cups back to the kitchen and picking up all the sweet wrappers and rotting fruit.

You then wheeled towards their rooms, to collect dirty washing, you shook your head at how dirty Sehun and Suho’s room was…you could clearly tell whose side was whose because Suho’s side was full of piles upon piles of clothes that looked as if they had been sitting there for weeks, some of them had mournfully gathered dust. You decided that now was a good opportunity to put the clothes out of their misery and place them into Suho’s drawers, you did just that, sorting out between t-shirts, trousers, socks and underpants, you refolded them and reordered them neatly. When you had finished, there was so much more space in the room, you smiled triumphantly, you knew that Sehun would be glad, because he had been complaining to Suho since you had joined Exo to put his clothes away…

You also took all the sweet wrappers and food stuff from the room and into a black plastic bag, there were tons under Sehun’s bed, which surprised you because Sehun had asserted that he was the cleanest out of you all…you smirked evilly…

 _Look who’s talking now Sehunnie…_ you thought darkly.

 

****

 

Meanwhile, Exo were resting after a hard morning of practice and dancing…they were heaving, panting and sweating on the shiny floors of SM Entertainment. They weren’t their lively selves…Mr Lee had noted that they seemed somewhat despondent and detached…normally at this time Mr Lee would be telling the beagles to stop harassing you and handling you roughly as they teased you and he would be telling them all to stop trying to drag you around every direction possible with them…but they were so… _silent_ …it was quite creepy…

“You okay guys?” Mr Lee asked tentatively, watching each member cautiously, as they lay on the floor, they all turned to him simultaneously…looking him directly in the eye…Mr Lee was so creeped out…

“Just…Just ask if you need anything…okay?” Mr Lee said in a small voice watching as they all nodded blindly, turning away at the exact same time…Mr Lee suppressed a shiver as he turned to the dance instructors who also looked creeped out. It wasn’t the same without you…Mr Lee and the dancers exited the studio, so that they could escape the strange atmosphere for a bit…

Soon after Mr Lee’s departure, the door suddenly slammed open with an almighty bang which gave Exo a heart attack, they all gripped their hearts as they turned to the door, (Chanyeol had screamed like a girl in fright) They watched as a very, _very_ angry Amber Liu burst into the dance studio followed by her equally angry teammates who were scouring the room.

“What did you do to B/n-ah?” She demanded, stopping in front of Exo…who in shock at hearing your name had scrambled up from the slippery floors quickly, they glared at the presence of Amber.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun grunted, folding his arms huffily in his sweat soaked sweat shirt. Jongin averted his gaze when he caught sight of Krystal, who glared at him…it was still awkward between them…

“We haven’t done anything!!” Chanyeol groaned as he crossed his arms, watching f(x) carefully…he really hoped that they didn’t know that he was the one who hurt you… Baekhyun glared at his friend.

“It’s obvious that you know what we’re talking about!” Krystal ground out, baring her teeth at them all, they all shivered in fear, trembling in their fancy dance shoes.

“Well, how do you explain the fact that he broke his ankle?!” Amber blurted out, hands on hips…it had to be one of them…she could feel it.

“How do you know about that??” Suho said shadily, with narrowed eyes, looking between his members and F(x) worriedly.

“It’s in the news everywhere…and your manager released a statement on twitter that B/n-ah won’t be able to tour with you because of his injury…I bet you did it Chanyeol…with your vendetta against the poor innocent, beautiful boy…how could you hurt him??” Luna shouted, whipping out a tabloid magazine, which Amber swiped from her hand and shoved towards the nine ashen boys. Kyungsoo caught the magazine, he felt as they all leaned over him to look as they all examined the front cover: _Exo’s B/n has been hurt…again!!!_ There was a grainy image of you being wheeled by Chanyeol, with Baekhyun and Chen crouching on either side of your wheelchair smiling warmly, it had been taken when they had stopped off at the service station. Baekhyun’s heart beat hard in his chest…he loved the way you were looking at him in that picture…your gaze was beautiful…

“I didn’t hurt him!! Seriously!! We've made up now!!” Chanyeol shouted, anger and guilt in his eyes as they swept his team members faces, looking for support, they were still looking at the magazine. F(x) could see the guilt in the giant’s gaze, they vowed that they would get the truth out of you soon…

“Anyway…we have a gift for him, Victoria baked him something…we’re unwilling to trust you but please give it to him, from us…and if you open it, soil it, dribble on it or even look at it we’ll know…” Amber said darkly, clenching her fists, and looking each member in the eye. Exo gulped as Victoria handed the neatly wrapped purple present with a card attached to it to Kyungsoo…he was the one whom they trusted the most around you…and then f(x) were gone with a slam of the door…Exo heaved a sigh of relief…all glaring at the innocent present that sat daintily in Kyungsoo's hand.

“How dare they!!! Throw it away Kyungsoo!! They may have poisoned it!!” Chen exclaimed immediately, marching to Kyungsoo who whipped the present behind his back protectively. Chen tried to reach behind Kyungsoo for the present but Kyungsoo slapped Chen’s bicep hard causing the middle beagle to stop and grip his arm in pain.

“Shut it you idiot! They wouldn’t poison it, they love him like a sibling.” Sehun said reluctantly, after taking a sip from his water bottle, screwing the cap back on tightly in anger at the audacity of f(x), Sehun glared at a pouting Chen…it was true after all…

You had told f(x) in confidence about your real gender and they cared and looked out for you whenever they could, even comforting you during yours and Chanyeol’s week of terror at the SM building.

“And B/n-ah would hate us if we threw it away…” Jongin muttered, crossing his tan arms which were exposed by his white tank top. They all nodded reluctantly, Kyungsoo gripped the gift in his hands, and went to put it safely in his bag…they all watched as he did so, wanting nothing more than to smash the poor, little present to a pulp against the wall. 

 

****

 

It was evening, and you were in the kitchen, making dinner for exo for when they returned home. You leaned on one crutch as you grabbed the chopped veg and sprinkled it into the pan, and then you checked on the meat, which was slowly browning in the next pan over, you could feel your stomach rumbling in anticipation, and your mouth salivating in hunger. You breathed in the sweet smells, stirring the meat and veg individually, you looked over to the rice cooker, where the rice was becoming fluffy and warm before your eyes, you wanted to make them a nice warm meal after a long day of practice...you felt that they deserved this. You jumped slightly when you heard the key turn in the lock, and the sound of familiar chatter and giggles, your heart stopped and your legs felt like jelly, you allowed a small smile to creep across your face.

 

 

_They're home!!_

 

 

"B/n-ah!! We’re home!!!” you heard Chen shout dramatically into the dorms, you smiled at the sound of their exited chatter and footsteps as they wondered into the dorm, and the slam of the front door.

“Where are you, sweet maknae?” Chanyeol cooed sweetly into the dorm, you felt heat spread through your chest at his words.

“In the kitchen, Channie!!” you called out and all of a sudden, you could hear them all laugh and you even heard a couple of wheezes, and a couple of slaps and the sound of Chanyeol yelping. You shook your head, smiling all the while, you heard them walk into the kitchen, you were still stirring the meat in the pan as you turned towards them, smiling widely.

They smiled and waved, you did the same, supporting yourself with one crutch. “I made you guys dinner!” you said sweetly, waving your wooden spoon over the steaming pans. Chanyeol, Chen and Suho came around to watch as you stirred the meat, grinning at the delightful smell…and licking their lips in hunger.

“It smells so good!!” Chen exclaimed, he was about to steal from the pan but you slapped his hand away quickly with a playful glare, you watched as Jongdae pouted, rubbing his poor hand sadly. Suho and Chanyeol nodded in agreement at how amazing it smelled. Chanyeol was leaning on the counter beside you, watching as you stirred, his eyes were glazed over and fixed on the slowly swirling food. You felt Suho wrap an arm around your shoulder, rubbing your arm softly, your heart leapt at the contact. 

“B/n-ah!! You should be resting!!” Kyungsoo scolded abruptly from the doorway, coming towards the four of you, his eyes glared at you…but you could tell that he wasn’t angry, you flashed him a disarming smile.

“I had to do something, Soo…” you said, jutting out your bottom lip that Kyungsoo couldn’t resist, he broke out into a smile, shaking his head, he pushed his way towards you. You smiled and then you turned to the two beagles and Suho…

“Go have a shower!! You guys stink!!” you exclaimed, waving your hand in front of you as you wrinkled your nose. They all looked at you highly offended.

“How mean!! What a rude fetus!!” Chen exclaimed, they did stink of sweat…you watched as Chanyeol was broken from his food fixated gaze, and as he carefully lifted an arm to sniff his armpit.

With a glare from Kyungsoo the three of them left you both…sloping out of the kitchen, looking behind them as Kyungsoo sidled happily towards you, he caught Chanyeol's glare, but ignored it.

“B/n-ah…please rest, I’ll take over…” Kyungsoo said quietly, looking down at the amazing smelling food...you were an amazing cook...and it was nice having someone else in the dorms who could cook well like himself, but you were injured, you shouldn't be straining yourself in order to please them...but he admired that about you...you were a selfless person.

“But Soo…you’ve been practicing so hard all day…you need more rest…” you whined, wide eyes watching his eyes that stared back at you behind his thick spectacles determinedly with a small smirk.

“But, you’re the one with the injured ankle…please rest…” he said softly. Kyungsoo was never easy to convince.

“Okay then…” you said resignedly, you felt him place a hand on your shoulder as you turned around, Kyungsoo picked up your neglected wooden spoon and continued to stir the meat.

You collapsed into your wheelchair, wheeling yourself out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the living room, you saw Baekhyun also about to enter the living room, his hair was wet, and he was wearing his sweats, he smiled slowly when he saw you, eyes twinkling innocently.

“Baekhyunnie!” you greeted warmly, your beautiful smile distracted him for a couple of seconds and then he regained control of his thoughts.

“Hey, little lady…” he blurted out suddenly, he cupped a hand around his mouth suddenly, looking both ways down the hall, to see if anyone heard. “Sorry…” he whispered.

“It’s fine…” you smiled, but inside your heart was beating a million miles an hour, in shock at how amazing he sounded saying that, and then you shook yourself from that strange thought...you had never had a thought like that before about Baekhyun! You both entered the living room, you wheeled towards the sofa, and then you looked up at him, and he was looking down at you, with a raised eyebrow, with a small amused smile, as he swept a hand through his damp hair, you watched as little drips of water framed the sides of his face as they trickled down towards his neck.

“Baek, could you help me onto the sofa please?” you asked him sweetly, you watched as he smiled down at you. He reached down and you wrapped your arms around his warm neck as he enveloped an arm behind your back and beneath your knees, hauling you up. Baekhyun then sat down on the sofa with you on his lap, smiling widely at your shocked face, his eyes never wavering from yours as he examined you.

“Baekhyun, this looks a bit out of place…” you said quietly, eyes wide in concern as you scoured the living room to see if anyone had seen it…no one was there, you removed your arms from his neck as he kept a hand behind your back and a hand firmly on your waist, he shushed you as he pulled you closer to him, head snuggling into your neck. You could feel his wet hair against your neck, causing little drips to trickle down your shirt. You flushed at the contact and the close proximity between the two of you…you have never been so close to him like this…You could feel his rapid heart beat against you…you felt your own beating erratically in sync with his.

“I need you right now…I’ve had a hard day…” he murmured quietly, closing his eyes as his hands smoothed your back and waist lightly, causing little tingles to echo through you. You could feel his warm chest between you and the feel of his legs beneath yours…you have never sat on Baekhyun like this…you looked down at him curiously…he didn’t seem his usual self…

“Are you okay? You don’t seem very happy today…” you asked carefully, looking down at his smooth wet hair, you felt him nuzzle deeper into your neck.

“It’s nothing…” Baekhyun whispered after a while…what he really wanted to say was ‘I miss you’ but he knew you didn’t feel like that about him yet…and he was sad, he really _really_ felt for you...more than friends…he was having sensations and feelings for you that he had never felt about another girl…it confused him, but it felt so right…your small feminine body against his. Perfect. He was glad that he has his chance to hold you…after seeing Chanyeol’s hands all over you this morning…he couldn’t concentrate…hating their presence there…as a consequence he glared at Chanyeol all morning…annoyed that he was so unaware of what he was getting away with…when he wouldn’t be able to get away with stroking you like that…

You were glad that you had bound your breasts back up before they had come home, because Baekhyun’s head was basically pressed against them…You carefully reached a hand into his silky wet hair, smoothing it gently, you felt him tense at the action against you, he rearranged his legs and his hands so that he was pressing you closer to him, you squeaked in surprise. A warm blush settling across your cheeks.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, gulping as he loosened his grip a minuscule amount on you.

“No…it’s fine…but…Baekhyun-ah…you can tell me…if anything is wrong…you know that, right?” you told him quietly as you continued to massage his head, feeling through his brown silky, wet strands, you could smell his sweet shampoo. You felt him nod against you after awhile of sitting like that, you could hear the others pottering about in the distance.

“Baekhyun-ah…I’m worried that someone might see us…and I’m worried because Jongin is getting suspicious…” you told him quietly after awhile of stroking his hair and him holding you. You felt his hands tighten at the mention of Jongin.

“Do you not like me holding you? You let Yixing and Kyungsoo do it…” Baekhyun protested, voice slightly muffled from where he was pressed against you, his warm breath tumbling across your neck. 

“Of course, I do…it’s just hard because anyone could walk in…” you said trying to be reasonable without hurting his feelings, you casted a glance around the door, narrowing your eyes when you thought you saw a shadow quickly pull away from the door, you continued to stare at the spot where you had seen the shadow, you then turned your attention back to Baekhyun.

“Please…I don’t want to stop…you’re so warm…” Baekhyun replied in an uncharacteristically small voice, your heart jolted at his words and you had to stop right there because you needed to be able to form a coherent sentence…

 

_What was this strange feeling??_

 

“Umm…okay…” you said reluctantly and carefully, not trusting yourself to say anything else, you felt him smile against your neck.

“Thanks, Y/n-ah…” he whispered, placing a tiny kiss on your throat which made your eyes widen and your body to stiffen and the hairs on your body to prick up.

“Hey!” you broke out, your cheeks aflame, you had snapped yourself out of the strange trance that the unexpected kiss put you through and slapped him lightly on the head. He chuckled but continued to nuzzle happily, arms wrapped protectively around you. You sighed, smiling slightly as you continued to smooth his wet hair delicately…he was too cute sometimes...

 

_What?? Where did these thoughts come from?_

 

You sat in his lap for a while, enjoying the feel of each other’s embrace…you still didn’t know why he was sad…however you didn’t want to force it out of him. You both felt relaxed by the sounds of your gentle breathing.

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth when Jongin had emerged into the living room, Jongin had a purple wrapped present in his hand with a card attached. You looked up, smiling warmly at him, Baekhyun opened his eyes, still snuggling against you, he looked coldly at Jongin who glared. Baekhyun smirked slowly, enjoying the fact that Jongin was jealous, he tightened his grip on you, face close to your warm shoulder, feeling the blood pulsing beneath his cheek.

“Jongin!!” you beamed, smiling up at him. Jongin tore their gaze from the smug Baekhyun.

“B/n-ah! How are you?" Jongin asked as he sat on the other sofa, perpendicular to the one that you and Baekhyun were settled on.

"I'm good Jonginnie!" you smiled, your cheek bones well accentuated as you grinned sweetly, Jongin smiled when he saw Baekhyun pout and glare at Jongin's nickname.

Jongin watched Baekhyun’s hands on you…Jongin admitted that it was indeed unusual for two guys to sit like that unless they were dating…Jongin’s eyes narrowed…something isn’t right…Jongin had been watching the two of you from behind the door, mentally weighing out the things that he had witnessed recently that had informed his suspicions. He was about to come in to give you the present, but when he had heard you say his name, he stopped, and found himself trying to eavesdrop, however you were talking so softly after that and he didn't hear anything discernible. Jongin found it very odd how close you and Baekhyun were sitting…and for some reason…Jongin didn’t like how Baekhyun’s hands were glued to you…this confused him…because you were definitely a boy…or were you?…Jongin’s eyes widened at the possibility…he shook his head quickly…no…it couldn’t be…but…it was so likely…Jongin was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Baekhyun, nuzzle deeper into your neck with a wide grin, causing you to giggle. Jongin felt white hot and impulsive anger pulse within him at the action.

“B/n-ah, F(x) gave us a present to give to you…” Jongin said quietly, glaring at the present, he was glad that your attention was now back on him, and Jongin relished in the look of hatred that Baekhyun sent towards him...

 

 _This is so interesting..._ Jongin mused internally.

 

Your eyes widened and you smiled: “Ohhh!! A present from F(x) Noonas??” You asked as Jongin smiled stiffly, not liking the fact that you were so excited about it. He passed it to you gently, you hooked your arm from around Baekhyun’s neck and took the present, Baekhyun pulled himself away from your neck sadly, but still keeping his tight grip around your waist, glaring at the present as if it were a pile of poop. At that moment the rest of the beagles came tumbling through, smelling of minty shower gel and shampoo and smelling a million times cleaner than they had done in the kitchen.

“Ooooh, what is it B/n-ah?” Chanyeol asked, as he sat next to Baekhyun on the sofa, his wet hair was plastered to his head, and you giggled at how comical he looked, he caught your smile and grinned his sweet yeollie smile. Baekhyun glared at his friend in annoyance for making you laugh so easily. The giant placed your legs on his lap and tickled your feet, causing you to squirm in Baekhyun’s hold. Baekhyun tried to keep you still but you weren’t having it, you were unknowingly driving Baekhyun crazy, he could feel himself stiffen beneath his sweats…

“I don’t know Channie!!” You giggled, tears streaming as he continued to tickle you, grinning widely at your flushed expression, you continued to wiggle, which was driving Baekhyun mad. 

"Chanyeol! Stop it!" Lay admonished suddenly, coming into the living room after hearing your happy laughs from the kitchen, glaring at the giant beagle who reluctantly stopped. "Chanyeol, you should be careful with the cast!" Lay continued, coming in and sitting beside Jongin on the sofa, with crossed arms.

"Yixing!" you greeted, waving at him happily, Yixing winked at you with a sly smile. You blushed at how good he looked when he winks like that...You stopped your thoughts immediately, readjusting yourself in Baekhyun's lap causing him to swallow thickly and feeling Chanyeol massaging your left foot gently, looking at each of your tiny toes, his large fingers felt amazing on your foot.

 _Not now…_ Baekhyun groaned internally, doing all he could to shove the random dirty thoughts from his mind and keep you from wiggling like that on top of him.

Jongin watched you all with suspicious eyes, you had caught his gaze and he smiled stiffly, so that you wouldn’t suspect him…

His band members were acting so strange...

Chen sat next to you on the arm of the sofa, you leaned your head back on his lap and smiled up at him. Chen smiled back down at you, looking deep into your eyes…noticing how… _soft_ you were…Chen felt the urge to run his fingers through your hair, and he did just that…and you liked it, staring up into his eyes. Baekhyun was getting increasingly agitated as he tried to position you so that you wouldn’t feel himself pressing on you, you don’t notice this. Baekhyun grew flushed, if you didn’t stop rubbing yourself on him…he didn’t know what he would do…

"Come on, B/n-ah? What did they get you?" Jongin prompted, watching as you turned to him.

You lifted your head off from Chen and returned your attention to the beautifully wrapped gift, they all watched as you carefully tore the purple paper, revealing a small white box, you eased the box open finding six deliciously decorated cupcakes made by Victoria, you stared at the cupcakes, beginning to salivate.

“Cupcakes!!” Chen exclaimed, swooping down towards the exposed cakes, you hunched over them protectively, as a consequence you had pressed your self harder onto Baekhyun.

Baekhyun groaned suddenly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, everyone noticed this, they had all turned to him and had become silent, Chen had even stopped badgering you to raise a curious eyebrow at his fellow beagle. You of course, did not notice this, because you were still protecting the cupcakes.

"Did someone say cupcakes?!" Sehun asked as he entered the door with a wide grin, followed by Suho, who was towel drying his hair. The two of them came towards you, Sehun reached down.

“No!! They’re mine!! Only for me!!” you told them all sternly, slapping Sehun's hands away.

"Oww!! B/n-ah!!" Sehun pouted, rubbing his hand, you stuck your tongue out at him, you didn't notice Baekhyun's gaze travel towards your small pink muscle, the dirty thoughts flowing through his mind seemed to intensify at the sight of your glistening...wet...tongue, Baekhyun felt himself harden...it was becoming painful.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore…you really had no idea what you were doing to his body…he needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. Abruptly, Baekhyun pushed you off from him gently, very worked up from your squirming and his dirty thoughts. Everyone was silent as they watched him walk out of the room awkwardly, hands in pockets with a flush face, he didn’t say anything…

“Is he okay?” you asked carefully, breaking the long and tense silence that had fallen on all those in the room. You turned on the sofa to look behind you at the door.

“He’s fine.” Yixing replied quickly…eyes glaring at the doorway where Baekhyun had walked out of, he couldn’t believe it…he saw that dark glint in Baekhyun’s eyes as he threw his head back, he did not like that one bit...Yixing grinded his teeth.

Chanyeol distracted you by pulling you to him with a hand around your shoulder, you smiled sadly, worried that you made Baekhyun angry. Chanyeol had also seen that glint…and he found it exceptionally strange…Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts as Chen took Baekhyun’s vacated seat beside you...also noticing the strange glint which reminded him of what he saw at the bonding camp...

 

As soon as Baekhyun had entered his shared room, he closed the door softly, looking down at the very obvious tent in his sweats that he hoped that the others or you hadn’t noticed. He groaned, running a hand through his wet hair he walked over to his bed and collapsed upon it, he was so hard….he didn’t think that he could put it off for much longer…he really needed his release…

 

_But why were you making him think such dirty things? Why you?_

 

Baekhyun groaned again, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from imagining hauling you up in his arms and pounding you into the nearest wall…watching as you moaned and writhed beneath him, calling his name only…Baekhyun felt himself flush at the fantasy…his felt himself twitch in his sweats at the very thought…he’s never been this sexually frustrated at all!! Baekhyun sighed…he _really_ needed this. Carefully he eased his pants down, seeing his fully erect self, all red and bothered from being rubbed and sat on by you…Baekhyun licked his lips, gripping his hardness in his hand, he pumped, his head falling back, exposing his smooth neck, his stomach heaved. His breaths quickened as his pumps increased. You had felt so good above him…writhing like that…it felt so good…he bet that you would feel way better if he was _inside_ you….Baekhyun moaned lowly at the thought…his hand sped up, he could feel sweat rolling down his head and chest, Baekhyun moaned and groaned behind his other hand, hoping that the others wouldn’t hear. He moaned hard when he thought about what you would look like beneath him, he imagined how good you would sound when calling out his name in pure wanton pleasure as he pounded into you, clenching around him…milking him for all that he had…

Baekhyun licked his lips, his heart beating so hard as he sighed and groaned at the thought. He twisted the head, pumping quicker at how you would shout his name, your little hands coming to grab his arms, the feel of your legs wrapped around his waist as he shoved himself deeper, and the look on your face when you would reach your climax, making him spill into you. Baekhyun groaned particularly loudly when he could feel himself reaching his peak, he pumped his length roughly, humming your name so sweetly on his lips, his mouth forming an ‘o’ when he spurted everywhere, hot white liquid pouring from the head…there was so much…Baekhyun rubbed himself, milking it out onto his stomach, watching as the milky gloop spilled over his fist…it felt so amazing…he felt so relieved…He breathed deeply, sighing in contentment….eyes closed in pure satisfaction. He didn’t think he had ever came as hard as he had done right now…

 

_Were you aware of what you had done to him?_

 

****

Kyungsoo had refused to let you help him serve everyone the food, you were annoyed but you reluctantly allowed Sehun to help you onto a dining chair and then the noodle had settled next to you, smiling sweetly, happy that he gets to sit next to you after a long day. Kyungsoo and Jongin brought the food out to everyone, placing the plates down carefully, you smiled at Chanyeol who was opposite you, he smiled sweetly back, his wide brown eyes seemed to smile as well.

You all looked around, noticing that Baekhyun had not shown up yet.

“Shall I go get Baekhyun?” you asked carefully, everyone stiffened and turned towards you. You caught Yixing’s cold gaze.

“He’s fine…he knows when dinner is.” Yixing replied in a clipped tone, looking back to when he saw that dark look in Baekhyun’s eyes when you were on his lap…and the bulge in his trousers as he sloped away suddenly…Yixing had a fair idea of what Baekhyun was doing…and that annoyed him…just the thought of him thinking about your innocent little body in such a manner made his blood boil. He really did not want you walking in whilst Baekhyun was in that state of mind…because he didn’t know what would happen.

You shrugged looking at Sehun curiously, who pretended not to notice your look…he didn’t think he could meet your eyes…Sehun had also noticed Baekhyun’s little problem…and it made him uneasy and very annoyed…

You all began to eat quietly, there was little chatter here and there, as they told you about their day at the SM building and compliments were given to you and Kyungsoo about the food. You noticed little glances that Jongin would throw at you from narrowed eyes, when you looked at him directly and smiled nicely, Jongin would smile slowly but as soon as you turned away, you examined him from the corner of your eyes watching as his smile fell and his eyes had narrowed further. You felt your hands begin to sweat…Jongin was definitely getting suspicious…

Suddenly, Baekhyun peered through into the dining room, you all looked up as he entered, he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, one hand in his pocket.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, looking up, and when he caught your wide and worried gaze, his eyes immediately flitted down, and he bit his lip. You all watched as he took the spare seat next to Minseok and he began to eat…You watched him from the corner of your eye as you ate, you wondered where he had went…and why…it was so sudden, and you were afraid that you had upset him unintentionally…

“Baekhyun-ah…are you alright?” you asked quietly, looking at him, tilting your head to the side and raising your eyebrows. Everyone looked between the two of you, watching as the elder beagle tensed at your words, looking up carefully, as soon as he met your gaze, his eyes flashed back to the table, fixed on his food.

“I-I’m fine…why wouldn’t I be…?” He said harsher than necessary, stirring his food with his fork. You felt worry bury deeper within yourself…maybe it was because he wanted to tell you what was upsetting him, but you were distracted with the others who had came over for cupcakes…You were such a horrible friend…Baekhyun had came to you in confidence…and you ruined it…you felt saddened seeing him like that…

“I-I’m sorry…it’s just…you left so suddenly…I was worried that I had upset you…” You replied softly, everyone heard. Baekhyun felt his heart pang in his chest at your little voice and the sadness in it. Kyungsoo’s gaze hardened towards Baekhyun, having been filled in by Sehun about Baekhyun's behaviour in the living room. Sehun crossed his long arms, watching as Baekhyun looked up suddenly, mouth slightly open as he looked at you, your wide orb like eyes that held so much fear and worry…he really didn’t want you to look at him like that…Baekhyun looked down quickly, he couldn’t face you after what he had done…he felt ashamed…he shouldn’t be thinking like that about you…when you yourself were so innocent and have probably never had those sorts of thoughts about him or any guy for that matter…but he couldn’t stop….you were so different… one of a kind and he knew that he wanted you in every way…not just sexually…

They all watched as Baekhyun looked down and continued to eat, you looked down at your food sadly…you didn’t feel very hungry. You felt Sehun nudge you gently, you looked to him curiously, pushing the tears from your eyes, Sehun’s gaze became sad.

“Please eat, don’t worry about him.” He whispered simply into your ear, nobody else heard, and reluctantly you nodded, picking up your fork you ate sullenly…it was silent around the table.

“B/n-ah….I found something so sweet this morning, I’ll show you!” Chen broke out suddenly from the tense silence, you all looked to Jongdae. You couldn’t help but smile at his excitement, Jongdae's smile never failed to cheer you up. They all watched curiously as Chen grinned darkly, pulling out his phone, he swiped and tapped for a bit and then he giggled, pressing the phone to his chest suddenly, chuckling uncontrollably, your curiosity peaked as you leant towards him

“What is it Chennie?” You inquired, smiling softly as you leaned towards him trying to look, he leant away from you, laughing heartily. He then looked at the others around the table, who had a clear idea of what Chen was getting at and then he showed you his phone….and you flushed red at the sight…eyes widening, your mouth was fixed into a straight line, you swallowed nervously.

It was a picture of you in Chanyeol’s arms…it was in your bed. Chanyeol’s hands were…everywhere. One of them was resting on your bare hip, and your shirt had ridden up so your stomach was also seen. The other hand was in your hair, and your legs were tangled together. Your faces were incredibly close, you were dribbling and looking rough whilst Chanyeol looked so peaceful and calm, so sweet as he slept, his lips full and so close to yours, you blushed at where his hands were….

 

_When did that happen…??_

 

“How…I don’t remember-“ You said quietly as Chen laughed, pulling the phone away from you and showing the others, you tried to pry the phone out of his hand but he had his hand firmly on your head, effectively pushing you away.

“Chen!!” you growled as he shoved the phone in all of their faces, you watched as Chanyeol’s ears and face grew red hot in embarrassment, as they all glared towards him, Baekhyun glared heavily at the picture, and the others found them selves not liking it either…Chen was confused…he thought they would all laugh and call it cute…but the reaction was so negative…

“I’m so sorry, B/n-ah…” Chanyeol said desperately, looking down at his abandoned food, not daring to look into your eyes, afraid to see your face contort in disgust at the fact that he had slept beside you...

“I don’t remember any of that!! How did that happen?” you stuttered, watching as his eyes flickered away from you, too embarrassed to look into your eyes.

“Chanyeol!! You took advantage of our sweet maknae!!” Chen exclaimed, hugging your head to his chest, you tried to scramble out of his hold, but he was strong. Chanyeol's blush intensified at Chen's words.

“You were asleep on the coach!! I took you to your room, but you trapped me with your arms…I couldn’t get out…so I just slept beside you…” Chanyeol said slowly, your blush intensified at the thought of you trapping Chanyeol in your arms like that…what were you thinking…?

“And it looks as if you took the opportunity to feel him up to….” Yixing pointed out bluntly, watching Chanyeol with a guarded expression of concealed rage. Chanyeol shivered at the intense look that Yixing gave him.

“I didn’t mean to!! B/n-ah, I would never feel you like that!! I’m so sorry!!” Chanyeol shouted, looking at the others in support, however they were all looking back at him with a hard and flinty gaze.

“It’s fine Channie-“ you rasped out, before you were muffled by Chen’s chest again, he chuckled as he ruffled your hair.

"Chen! stop now!" Kyungsoo called, glaring at the beagle and the fact that he was going to suffocate you if he wasn't careful.

“No!! it’s not fine!! You shouldn’t let him get away with that!” Baekhyun blurted out suddenly, he was so angry as he looked at you and Chanyeol, you had all quietened down, you were released from Chen suddenly. You breathed the air around you gratefully and you rubbed your head watching Baekhyun in shock at his out burst.

“I can’t believe Chanyeol gets away with so much…touching you the way he does, hurting you!!…it makes me sick…” Baekhyun shouted, there was a small engorged vein that was pulsing angrily on his temple, Baekhyun was breathing deeply, his nails digging into his palms painfully.

“Hang on a minute!! You were the one who was hugging him on the sofa earlier!!” Chanyeol yelled, turning in his seat to look dead on at his friend. His nostrils were flared, and his face was flushed red.

“But Chanyeol!! If I was feeling B/n-ah up like you did, I would’ve got so much hate…” Baekhyun retorted, eyes intense and dark.

“Why are you so worked up about this? B/n-ah and I are friends!” Chanyeol retorted, however Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t sure of that statement…Chanyeol was confused as to how he felt about you, and Baekhyun was making this hard for him.

“Friends… _friends_? Really? You keep telling yourself that…” Baekhyun scoffed, standing up and in the process, he had knocked over his chair, which skidded and clattered against the wall harshly, he turned roughly and stomped out of the room.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Baekhyun?” you called after him, but he didn’t look back, it was silent as you all stared awkwardly, and suddenly Chanyeol had gotten up from the table, throwing his napkin down as he walked out of the room, his whole face aflame with blush, he slammed the door loudly behind him as he did.

“Don’t slam the door…” Suho whispered beneath his palm, glaring after Chanyeol.

Jongin watched the whole thing in interest…he found it very suspicious that Baekhyun reacted in that way…it was almost as if he was… _jealous_ …Jongin’s eyes narrowed as he watched you look down at your lap, your face was thoroughly red in embarrassment and despair, Jongin felt his heart beat sadly for you...you looked broken.

Slowly, they watched as you cupped your face in your hands as your small shoulders began to heave with sobs, your little whimpers made them angry and heartbroken. Minseok got off his chair and went around to you, crouching beside you he placed a gentle hand on your knee, trying to get you to look at him, but you were shaking your head. Sehun reached a hand towards you and rubbed your shoulders and Lay had come over to try and get you to stop crying as well, crouching beside Minseok.

“B/n-ah…please don’t cry…” Yixing cooed gently, carefully touching your arm and rubbing his thumb on the smooth skin. You pulled your hands away from yourself revealing your red as a tomato face, and red eyes that shone with tears looking down into his eyes. You felt Minseok’s reassuring hand on your knee as they looked up at you, their hearts breaking at the sight of your saddened gaze.

“They’re not worth crying about…” Minseok piped in, Yixing nodded in agreement…they were annoyed with the two beagles for making you cry…you were too innocent and too much of a nice person for your own good…they didn't deserve you...

“But…I feel like I’ve upset Baekhyun….” You whimpered sadly, as Yixing took your hands in his gently, he sighed. The others around the table tensed at your words... _why Baekhyun??_

“No, you haven’t…you haven’t done anything…he’s just being an idiot. There’s probably something else on his mind…He’s been funny all day…” Yixing murmured, watching as your eyes widened, and as you sniffled, you wiped your tear streaked cheek with a small hand.

“Why? What’s wrong with Baekhyun?” you asked faintly, gulping loudly, looking down at Minseok and Yixing who shared a look.

“We’re not sure…” Sehun replied quietly as he soothed your back. You turned your head towards him slightly…

 

_Even they didn’t know…_

 

“Does Chanyeol hate me too? I really don’t want him to hate me again…” you said again, feeling comfort in Yixing’s hands and Minseok’s hand on your knee, they all stared at you sadly, the fear in your voice was evident and it made them sad.

“No! stop thinking like that…” Minseok said carefully, soothing your knee gently.

“B/n-ah…I’m so sorry…” Chen whispered, from his seat beside you, you swallowed, looking towards him and meeting his guilty gaze.

“It’s fine, Jongdae-ah…” you said wetly, as Minseok handed you a tissue, which you took gratefully, blowing your nose and wiping your eyes, you gripped the tissue…you were so confused…why was Baekhyun being like this?…You have never seen him like that…and why did he think that you and Chanyeol liked each other? Of course, you loved Chanyeol, but you were just friends!!

 

_You were just friends…right?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were able to survive the hot mess that was Baekhyun then I hope that you are alive to see the next chapter which is coming soon!!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed!! And Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and support!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F(x) look after you, Exo are not themselves and you deny your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Please enjoy!! This is a bit of a filler chapter and spans a time period of three weeks, so there are a lot of time skips, please bear with me! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

You’ve been in the dorms for the past two weeks, whilst Exo left early every morning and came back very late at night, sometimes you didn't see them for a couple of days because you would be fast asleep when they arrived. So, you barely got a chance to talk to them or individually because they were so tired and worn out, you felt saddened that you didn’t get to talk and have fun with them as much, however you didn’t dwell on it, you knew that they were very busy. You did all you could to help them by making them something to eat, so that they could heat it up easily when they came home. You washed clothes and tidied and cleaned the dorms, doing the dishes with the help of Hye Jin the female trainee manager, who came to visit you during the day.

You were grateful for her help. However, you didn't notice the way that her face would blossom red when you would talk to her or when she would tense when you patted her shoulder in a friendly way or when you would smile charmingly at her. Exo of course noticed this...they did not like Hye Jin's presence in the dorms, not...one...bit. You had told them to not be so rude, much to their chagrin. Hye Jin was going with the boys on their tour, which she seemed upset about when she told you that she was worried about you, but you waved off her concerns telling her to enjoy herself and keep the boys in line. She still didn't seem happy about that, but she smiled reluctantly and flushed at your winning smile. Exo were also unhappy that Hye jin was coming on the tour with them, unbeknownst to you...they really didn't like her...they hated how she was glued to you like a roach sometimes, they really wanted to tell you to stop being nice to her, but they knew that you wouldn't have it. However, in some ways, they were glad that Hye Jin wouldn't be staying with you...so that she couldn't try and steal you away from them whilst they weren't there. 

 

****

Exo were leaving today for their tour, which was going to last for three weeks, you pushed your sad thoughts away as you wheeled yourself into the living room, you had woken up early in order to see them off.

“B/n-ah!” Sehun said as he turned and saw you, the others perked up at his voice, all turning to you with elated smiles, you smiled softly back at them. They hadn’t expected you to be up this early, but you wanted to see them. This made them immensely happy that you had woken up just for them.

“I wanted to say goodbye before you leave…you’re going for so long…” you explained awkwardly, ruffling your hair you looked down at your cast. They all smiled and felt their hearts pounding.

“Thank you…” Kyungsoo said softly, admiring how sweet and selfless you were. You were the member who valued their sleep the most, so it was an honour to him and all of Exo that you had willingly woken up to see them off instead of sleeping. Kyungsoo would have scolded you for not resting...but he didn't want to...

You chuckled.

“Will you be alright, B/n-ah?” Sehun asked softly, looking at you worriedly, he really didn't want to leave you alone like this...three weeks was an immense amount of time to be away from you...he didn't know how he would cope...

“I’ll be fine, Sehun-ah… I’ll miss you guys…” you told them softly, smiling at them all widely, they all smiled happily, liking those words on your lips.

“No parties whilst we’re gone…no inviting Chanhee…I don’t trust him…” Suho said sneakily laughing at your tired face. They all nodded in agreement, crossing their arms defiantly.

“Suho! Chanhee is my good friend!!” you whined, pouting as he ruffled your hair lovingly and then bending down to hug you softly, you rubbed his back and then he stood up, rearranging his jacket and his hat on his head, he turned with a charming smile.

Then Chanyeol stumbled towards you and enveloped you in his embrace, his nose pressing against your neck as he hugged you, you jumped at the strange contact. “Please take care of yourself! And text daily!” Chanyeol whispered into you. You could feel his hot breath on your neck which caused the hairs there to stand up, and a blush to creep up your neck. You nodded against him, smiling as he released you, ruffling your hair, watching as you looked up at him with a closed eye smile. He looked away when it was Baekhyun’s turn to say goodbye.

Baekhyun snuggled into your neck sweetly, you felt yourself blush… “Bye, B/n-ah…” he mumbled into your skin.

“Be good, Baekhyunnie.” You smiled, patting his soft hair as he released you, he looked down at you with a small hesitant smile and then he walked away as Minseok enveloped you softly.

“Be careful…please text me if you need to…” Minseok whispered kindly into your ear, you nodded.

“I will…” you replied, watching as he smiled slowly, releasing you, he gave your shoulder a small rub.

Chen then glomped you, causing some of them to glare and shout at him when he had pushed the wheelchair back quite violently. “Chen!” you screamed giggling at his silliness, you watched as he grinned, getting himself up, he hugged you properly.

“Stay safe, fetus…we’ll be back soon” he said and then with a ruffle of your hair and a wink he turned and walked away. 

You watched as Yixing approached, crouching down he took your hands in his, turning them around thoughtfully. He loved your hands...

“Yixing…are you okay?” you said, you watched as he looked, up, smiling sweetly up at you, there was a small hint of sadness in his gaze.

“I’m fine…I’ll miss you…” he said quietly standing up and hugging you gently, you smiled into the hug, soothing his back gently.

Afterwards, Jongin hesitantly approached…you and Jongin had been awkward recently, you didn’t know why…but he had been avoiding you, which made you sad…You smiled softly and spread out your arms towards him. Jongin slowly smiled as he walked towards you, allowing you to envelope him in your embrace, you felt him soothe your back carefully, face in your shoulder, he stayed for a while… “Please take care of yourself,” he gulped, and then he pulled away, turning quickly so that you didn’t see the blush that had settled on his skin, you masked the look of disappointment on your face as you watched him slope back to his luggage.

Kyungsoo was the next to say good bye, he hugged you gently. “Promise me that you will text everyday…do not strain yourself…I’ve asked f(x) to come and check on you daily and make meals for you and they accepted…” Kyungsoo said slowly, your eyes widened in excitement, you pulled away smiling at the thought of seeing your Unnies.

“F(x) Noonas?!” You nearly squealed. As soon as they heard you say that they groaned, annoyed that your attention would be distracted by f(x) and not worrying about them. Kyungsoo frowned that you were so excited. He pulled back and walked away slightly despondent, he ignored the death glares that all his band mates were giving him.

You didn’t notice this because Sehun was the next to envelope you in his long arms, you snuggled into his warmth. “I’ll miss you…be good…” Sehun said quietly not trusting himself to say anything too sappy that will cause you to cringe and hit him repeatedly. He then let you go, you smiled up at them all as they gathered their luggage and bags up.

“Take care of yourselves!!” You cried after them as they passed you, each of them ruffling your hair or your shoulder, they smiled down at you and filed out the door

“Promise to text daily!!” Sehun shouted at you before they all left with a slam of the door.

It felt strange and you suddenly felt so empty...and quiet…you looked around the large and spacious dorm…you sighed, feeling sleep kicking in again, you wheeled yourself back to your room and heaved yourself into the bed, snuggling up into the covers.

Later, you had woken up, the sky was much brighter, and the dorms were unbearably empty and cold. You swung yourself out of bed, collecting your crutches you heaved out of the room… You have the whole house to yourself, they will be gone for about three weeks…

Three weeks?? That was the longest that you’ve ever been away from them for…you frowned, feeling emotion well up in your throat…you coughed, and swallowed, pushing the thoughts from your mind you went to the kitchen, making yourself something simple for breakfast.

 

****

 

At around lunch time, there was an excited knock on the door, you raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone. You put down your paperback, folding the corner and shuffled to the edge of the sofa and eased yourself on your good leg into your wheelchair. You wheeled yourself down the hallway cautiously, mind whirring as to who it could be. Hesitantly you unlocked the door and you were suddenly face to face with F(x) who greeted you warmly looking down at you, you smiled up at them.

"Unnies!!" you said welcomingly, opening the door wider so that you could see them all. 

“Y/n-ah!!” Amber literally yelled as she embraced you, you giggled and hugged her back. 

“We bought you lunch!” Victoria announced happily as she lifted a white carrier bag that was emitting a delicious aroma, you licked your lips as Amber released you, Victoria bent down to hug you softly, she knew how much you loved Chinese food.

“You shouldn’t have guys!! Please, come in!” you say warmly, turning around and leading them towards the dining room, they all walked through, looking around in interest, they had never been to Exo’s dorms before. Exo would probably kill you in cold blood if they knew they were here. You shivered at the thought.

“So messy…and it smells of boy! How do you cope, Y/n-ah?” Luna asked you as she sniffed around in disdain, glaring particularly at an abandoned sweat soaked sock that was lying in the entrance of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's shared room.

“That’s what I ask myself every day!... I’m joking, I’m so used to it now…” you chimed back watching a they all laughed at your comment, you hopped into a chair, with Amber’s help, and she sat beside you. Victoria began to take out all the little takeaway boxes from the bag, they were still steaming and hot, you felt your tummy rumble.

“Y/n-ah? Shall I get you some plates?” Krystal asked suddenly, you looked up from looking at the food as if in a trance, you stared at her, registering her question somewhere in the recesses of your mind. 

“I can get them-“ you say quickly, feeling bad because she was your guest.

“Stay! I’ll get them, where are they?” Krystal said with a hand on her hip, she shook off your suggestion. They were here to help you after all…

“They’re on the top shelf besides the fridge.” You said resignedly with a small smile.

She nodded and walked out of the dining room. Soon, Krystal was back with plates and some drinking glasses, and you all chatted as Victoria opened the containers and sat herself down, you all began to serve yourselves, eating happily, the food was amazing.

“So, Y/n-ah, how does it feel to be a free woman for a couple of weeks?” Amber asked, smirking as she drank some water.

“It’s only the first day, they left just this morning…and I’m _not_ dating them Amber!!” You said, glowering playfully at the llama.

“Okay, just checking, sometimes I get confused because of the way they talk about you so lovingly…” Amber replied watching as your face contorted in shock. you knew for a fact that exo did not like you that way! but however many times you had told them, they still didn't listen, intent on teasing you.

You flushed at her words and gave her a playful shove and she looked at you, with a spring roll half way through her lips, her eyes twinkled in mischief.

“No they do not!” you retorted as Amber and the rest of F(x) giggled….you were the most oblivious girl that they had ever met…some girls would kill for the amount of attention that exo gave to you....you were a strange girl indeed...

“But yeah…I guess I am a bit excited about not having to be in fear that Jongin, Chanyeol, Suho or Chen would find out about me…Jongin is already getting suspicious…” you replied to Amber's original question after thinking through it.  You were upset that Jongin was treating you differently because of his suspicions about you...you were worried that he hated you...or he would hate you if he found out that you were a girl...you really did not want to lose Jongin...as a friend.

“Really? Wait so Yixing knows now?” Victoria asked, her chopsticks paused halfway towards her mouth. You had told them that some of them knew when you confessed about being a girl.

You nodded, wrapping a hand around your water. “Yixing found out at the bonding camp I told you about…he said that he had been guessing for a while and wanted to confirm it…” When you saw the look of skepticism on their faces you hurriedly waved your hands in front of you. “I trust that Yixing will keep my secret! He has done so far!” you say quickly watching as they nodded grudgingly. F(x) were immensely protective over you...they didn't approve of exo...but they could see how much they cared for you...they wanted to protect you, to make sure that they wouldn't hurt you...

“So, Jongin is getting curious, is he?” Luna said thoughtfully, you nodded, looking down sadly.

“Jongin has been really quiet since we came back from the bonding camp…he didn’t talk to me as much, I always tried to see if he was okay…but I felt as if he was pushing me away a bit…” you explained to them after seeing their curious looks.

“Well, whenever they’re talking about you in SM, Jongin is always talking about you with a smile…” Krystal commented, looking back on the couple of weeks after they had returned from the bonding camp. 

“Really? He doesn’t seem very enthusiastic with me at home though…" You asked in disbelief and interest at the new information.

“I’m not sure…maybe Jongin is a bit confused…” Krystal replied thoughtfully, chewing her food.

“Maybe he thinks he's gay because he likes you?” Amber giggled, covering her hands, they all giggled whilst you looked at them all sternly.

“No!! he doesn’t like me! I know so…” You said firmly, crossing your arms.“…he would glare at me at meals, and he would watch me when I interact with the others as if he is suspicious…” you continued, frowning at the past two weeks of Jongin's glares and smiles that would immediately drop when you turned away.

“Hmm…I’m guessing that he is getting suspicious...you're a bit obvious sometimes, I'm surprised that the other three haven't come to conclusions yet..." Luna said.

"Well, Chanyeol is a bit daft..." Krystal commented. You threw her a stern glare.

“I just don’t know what to do…” you moaned in despair, resting your elbows on the table and allowing your head to fall heavily on your hands. 

They all grew silent, eating in thought.

“Just…act normal, be nice to Jongin and see what happens, don’t show him that you think that he suspects you…” Krystal replied after awhile, you all looked at her as she explained, eating a spoonful of rice. You looked up, removing your elbows from the table, and picking up your chopsticks you continued to eat swallowing a mouthful and nodded.

“Thank you so much, unnies…I feel a bit better…” you told them thankfully, smiling at each one of them warmly.

“Your welcome!” they chorused, and you felt warmth fill you for the first time since Exo's departure...

 

_Maybe these three weeks wouldn't be as bad as you thought..._

 

You all finished the food, Luna didn't eat much because of her diet, so it was mostly you, Amber and Victoria who polished it off happily. The five of you retired to the sitting room after awhile, and you talked for ages about many things and soon the discussion turned to idol gossip at SM entertainment...

"I overheard Taemin and Jongin the other day..." Victoria said, side eyeing you viciously. They all knew about your _definitely long gone_   school girl crush on the Shinee maknae, they watched as you blushed, sitting up with rapt attention. 

"Really?" you said in a squeaky voice, and then you coughed to clear your throat.

"Yeah, and he mentioned...you!!" Victoria said excitedly, clapping her hands beside you, the others also grinned watching you. F(x) really approved of Taemin...

"What??" you spluttered, you were now coughing rather violently, Krystal patted your back worriedly, they relaxed when you had begun to calm down and when your face had returned to it's usual colour. You had only met Taemin once, when Shinee ran into you and Chanyeol cleaning the hallways after Chanyeol had dumped the contents of a whole trash bin on your head...that was one of the most embarrassing moments of your life, you were stinking of trash and had to clean it up with your then nemesis Chanyeol when you met your idol, Lee Taemin, the sole reason why you wanted to be a kpop star in the first place...

"Geez, Y/n-ah..." Amber mused, highly amused and definitely knowing that this crush was most definitely still there. 

"What did he say?" you asked with a hint of disbelief, but also in anticipation...you couldn't believe that _THE Lee Taemin_   your idol and ultimate inspiration asked about you....

"He was asking about where you had been, because he noticed you weren't with Exo...Jongin told him that you had broken your ankle..and the look on his face...heartbroken..." Victoria explained, smiling widely, tilting her head towards you. Your eyes widened and you felt your face heat up. 

"Stop!! Is this a joke? I've only talked to Taemin once! It's so unlikely that he would've remembered me..." You grumbled, heart beating erratically. 

"No, seriously, Y/n-ah this is not a joke!! Swear on my heart, Taemin looked worried!!" Victoria reassured you, you still raised an eyebrow and then when you looked at the others, they also nodded in confirmation.

You held your face in your hands, feeling your face become incredibly hot...

"I had a crush on Taemin ages ago when I was younger...I don't like him like that anymore..." you lied,  you still quite liked him. *Cough* a lot *Cough*

They all knew about your little crush on Taemin that you told them that you had, when they asked who your favourite idol was...

"This is so interesting...she has nine boys who like her...yet she likes the sunbae!" Amber whispered, hands cupping her cheeks mouth wide open, looking like a llama as she looked at Luna. 

"Shut it!! you didn't tell him anything did you??" You asked quickly, dismissing Amber's comment about Exo liking you, you knew that they didn't...they obviously saw you as friends and you did too...

"No! I was just listening from the corner...but he looked...so concerned..." Victoria said, wiping a fake tear. 

"Stop! I don't like Taemin sunbae like that anymore..." you said quietly...

"Lier..." Krystal said, stroking your hair gently. 

"We could set you up if you want?" Luna suggested cornily.

"NO WAY!!" you shouted, throwing a cushion at Luna, she giggled catching the cushion easily.

 

_They loved teasing you...it was so fun!!_

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was the beginning of the second week, and Exo will be flying from Hong Kong to China the next morning.

Chen and Minseok waved goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun after dinner, they watched as the two normally vibrant beagles sauntered away…looking sullen and withdrawn…they had been like that all throughout dinner. Minseok could see that they were missing you…

“Minseok-ah, I want to take some night pics for B/n-ah…I promised him, come on!” Chen declared suddenly, smiling at Minseok but the smile didn’t reach his eyes…it seemed like even Chen was starting to miss you. Minseok nodded, pulling his black cap further down his head as he allowed the younger to drag him wherever, they walked through the crowds and eventually Jongdae had stopped, they were on a bridge, looking out over the bay, at the flickering lights from distant skyscrapers. Minseok has seen this view so many times already, having visited Hong Kong a lot during his career with Exo...

Chen whipped out his phone and he had begun to take pictures of the cityscape, Minseok watched from beside him, hands in pockets, relishing in the feel of the cool sea air fanning across his face…it was a warm night…he looked at the lively people around them, and felt sadness in such a cheerful atmosphere…He knew that he would feel much happier if you were here by his side, maybe holding his arm or hand…leaning against him to point out a particularly beautiful boat or leaning your head on his arm as you both looked over the sea…Minseok felt his heart beat at the thought and a warmth to consume his chest. 

Minseok sensed movement to his right, and from the corner of his eye, he spotted a young couple, who were also looking out over the sea. The woman was pointing excitedly, her hand in her partner’s. Her smile was wide and beautiful as she looked between her grinning boyfriend and at the boats. The young man was looking down at her so tenderly, as she walked in front of him and as if on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her in for a sweet and chaste kiss, the woman smiled into it and they kissed again. Minseok watched as the young man leant towards her ear, whispering something that made her chuckle, smiling brightly up at him and slapping the young man affectionately on the shoulder, as he laughed, staring down at her tenderly.

Minseok gulped…he wanted that…he wanted to be able to have someone to hold, kiss and touch…someone like you…Minseok shook away his thoughts…Minseok knew that you didn’t like him like that…you were so impossibly oblivious…but he _yearned_   for you…and he missed you so deeply, he really wished that you were here, so that he and you could do the things that the couple were doing together…Minseok…loved you…his heart stopped at his train of thought…he… _loved_ …you…Minseok felt himself grow warm and fuzzy at the thought, his cheeks puffing cutely with blush…he actually admitted it...

He did love you…he was sure of it…he loved your smile, your face, your happiness, your beauty, your selflessness, your charm and your wit…he loved it all…and he wouldn’t have it any other way…

“Minseok… Hyung…HYUNG!” Chen shouted, waving a hand in front of the elder’s face. Minseok jumped, his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of him in fright. Minseok placed a hand over his chest, in an attempt to calm himself, he flushed in embarrassment.

“What?” Minseok asked, staring wide eyed at Chen.

“I said, let’s take a picture together for B/n-ah!” Jongdae reiterated, pouting slightly and readjusting his hat on his head. Minseok nodded blindly, coming around to stand beside the younger, they smiled and did cute hand gestures to the camera. After Jongdae was happy with the pictures, the two of them meandered back towards the hotel in silence, taking the quiet route, they even stopped off for some street food, which they munched on as they walked.

“Hyung…are you alright?” Jongdae asked suddenly, licking the grease from his fingertips. Jongdae had noticed how strangely detached Minseok and his team mates had been acting…Jongdae also missed you…he himself felt strange that you weren’t there, he didn't expect himself to actually miss you though…Jongdae had to resort to Sehun as his back up maknae to annoy and bother…but that wasn’t as entertaining as annoying the hell out of you…he missed your flushed face and screams for him to stop annoying you…

“I’m fine…I’m just…it feels weird without B/n-ah here…” Minseok replied softly, looking up at the sound of a window slamming shut above them. Minseok took another bite into his street food, chewing thoughtfully. Chen hummed in agreement, having finished his food, he scrunched his wrapper in his fist, and as he passed a bin, he deposited the wrapper, placing his hands in his pockets.

“I wonder what he’s doing now? Probably sleeping cutely like he does…I hope he’s eating well and getting rest for his leg…I can’t wait until I can annoy him and see his shocked and annoyed face…I feed off that…” Chen said quietly. Minseok listened with a small smile…he didn’t think that he’s ever heard Jongdae talk so endearingly about someone like that before…it seems as if Chen was unknowingly affected by your charm as well…Minseok sighed softly…he could see that the others also felt for you…and it made him feel hopeless…he didn’t know if you would pick him if you did like one of them…but he hoped somewhere in his heart that you would fall for him…

“Hyung…do you think he’s missing us too…?” Chen asked quietly after a long while of comfortable silence, which was only broken by their footfalls against the pavement as they ambled towards the hotel.

Minseok looked towards Jongdae, from beneath his black cap, watching as the younger looked up at the starry sky, the shadow of his cat like smirk looked sad upon his face and his eyes seemed to glisten in emotion as he looked up. Minseok swallowed.

“Well…I’d like to think he does…but he seems happy with f(x)…I mean…I know I miss him…” Minseok replied quietly, finally finishing his street food, he licked his fingers and crumpled the greasy paper in his hands as he walked, he could feel Jongdae turn to him, with his searching eyes.

You had called Minseok two days ago, and you had both talked about the latest that had been going on in your lives…and when he asked politely about f(x), you had immediately gone into a joyous ramble about them, talking about what you had done together. Minseok had smiled happily, glad that they were treating you well…but a small part of him wanted you to be sad that he wasn’t there…and he had immediately felt horrible for wishing for your sadness…he had never felt so selfish…it shocked him.

“I miss him too...I think we all do...” Jongdae replied after a while, licking his lips as he walked…he wasn’t excited to go to China tomorrow…he had been so many times already…and he had hoped to show you around when you would eventually come to China…Jongdae wished more than ever that he was getting the plane home to Korea…But Jongdae couldn’t help but think why you were so special to him…he had only recently begun to feel this tenderness for you…which confused him deeply…you were full of secrets…an anomaly that baffled him.

They walked on wordlessly, comforted in the silence of the Hong Kong air, feeling it blow across their faces as they ambled nearer to the hotel…their muscles ached for sleep, which they knew that they needed to get for when they had to wake up early for the flight to China…

 

 

****

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in their hotel room after coming back from eating at a restaurant with Chen and Minseok, it was silent as they entered together. Baekhyun flopped down on the bouncy bed, arms spread away from him as he looked up at the ceiling…he felt so… _sad_ …the fans were even asking him why he was so depressed during the fan signings and he couldn’t bring himself to say that it was about you…you were the one who was making him feel like this…He sighed as he watched Chanyeol from the corner of his eye, who was tapping on his phone in a bored fashion, on his own bed. Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven’t been on the best terms since that night when Baekhyun got angry at Chanyeol for always touching you…immediately after Baekhyun had left, Chanyeol had come into their room and they argued more…it was one of the worst arguments that he had had with his friend…he was _so_   close to telling Chanyeol in anger that you were a girl…but he stopped himself, because he didn’t want to betray your trust like that…and he liked the fact that he knew you were a girl. Baekhyun felt as if he had an advantage over on Chanyeol because he knew your true gender, but nonetheless they had apologised the next morning...but things still didn't feel settled between them.

Baekhyun closed his eyes…he missed you a lot, he texted you daily…but it just wasn’t the same…he didn’t know what you were doing to him…it was driving him crazy…he couldn’t control himself sometimes…you’ll be the death of him at this rate…

Baekhyun huffed into the silence…peeking up at Chanyeol who hadn’t moved, he was still scrolling through his phone blindly. Suddenly Chanyeol’s eyes lit up in unconcealed excitement and happiness, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as Chanyeol tapped on his phone.

“B/n-ah!!” he exclaimed, his wide smile in place as he rearranged himself on his bed, running a large clumsy hand through his hair, in an effort to tame his long black locks, waving at his phone in what Baekhyun thought as stupidly. Baekhyun’s heart picked up at your name.

“Channie!! How are you?” your sweet voice chimed, Baekhyun’s heart began to beat more erratically, he rolled on his bed, and made his way towards Chanyeol.

“Is that B/n-ah?” Baekhyun asked, his mouth felt dry as Chanyeol turned and smiled with a nod, shuffling over so that Baekhyun could sit. He sat beside the giant on his bed, eyes widening at the sight of your face staring out at him.

“Baekhyunnie!!” you broke out when you saw him, smiling widely, Baekhyun’s heart nearly stopped at the sound and sight of you. You ran a hand through your short-cropped hair…it looked as if you were in bed at the moment, with a baggy white shirt, your hair was wet too.

“How are you guys?” you asked, quietly, snuggling deeper into your pillow, looking between the two of them.

“We’re good, B/n-ah…we’ve just finished the last concert and fan signing in Hong Kong…” Chanyeol said excitedly, watching as your face broke out into a wide smile.

“Great!! I feel so bad that I’m not there with you guys…” you say, the two beagles shook their heads hurriedly.

“No! You’re injured B/n-ah…you can’t help it…the fans understand that as well…please don’t feel bad, they gave you their get well wishes…we were even given fan gifts for you too…” Baekhyun said, watching as you smiled.

“Really? But I feel so useless…” you replied quietly.

“You’re not useless!! Stop saying that!!” Baekhyun scolded, glaring playfully.

“But-“ you said quietly, eyes wide.

“B/n-ah…you are NOT useless…come on…I want to hear you say it!” Chanyeol demanded, his eyes were determinedly fixed on your image.

“But Channie…” you said defeatedly, puffing your cheeks cutely.

“B/n-ah….” Chanyeol hummed, smiling slightly.

You huffed cutely, they could see the little blush that had settled on your cheeks as you looked away from them.

“I-I’m not useless…” you said quietly. Chanyeol nodded happily.

“Good…now how was your day?” He asked, settling back into his pillow.

“Umm…nothing much happened…umm, I hung out with F(x) noonas today…I’ve been having so much fun with them! They took me out to eat the other night actually…we had this amazing sushi!!” you said happily, eyes gleaming with happiness and beauty. Baekhyun felt a twinge of jealousy and so did Chanyeol by the fact that you didn’t seem to be missing them.

“So, where are you guys heading to after Hong Kong?” You asked, noticing that the two had grown silent and looked slightly sad.

“It’s China next…” Baekhyun replied sadly…they still had two weeks to go until they returned to Korea, to you…

“Oh wow!! I’ve never been to China! Please take pictures!!” you said happily, looking at them so sweetly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt their hearts thud for you.

“Of course, we will, sweet maknae…” Chanyeol responded. Baekhyun looked at his friend, who’s gaze was fixed on you, he was looking at you tenderly.

“Do you miss us, B/n-ah?” Baekhyun broke out suddenly, wanting your attention on him. You looked towards him, caught off guard by the sudden question, your mouth formed a small ‘o’ as you scrambled to answer the question, Baekhyun was looking at you solidly.

“Of course, I do dummies!!” you said with a silly face, laughing at Baekhyun’s expression. Baekhyun’s smile faltered…he didn’t expect for you to react like that…he kind of wanted you to look sad about missing him…not happy…

“You guys should go to bed…it’s late!” you scolded suddenly, pouting slightly with furrowed eyebrows, they laughed at your cuteness.

“But we’re big boys B/n-ah…we have our own bedtimes…” Baekhyun whined, pouting.

“But no doubt you’ll have to be getting up early to get the flight to China…” you said in reply, looking stern.

“True…” Chanyeol pouted…they watched as you yawned, with a hand over your mouth, your eyes had begun to droop.

“Looks like someone needs to get to bed more than us…” Baekhyun commented, watching you tenderly.

“I’m so tired right now…I stayed up a bit so I could talk to you guys…” You say quietly

“But don’t tell the others!” you whispered, placing an index finger to your lips. They chuckled.

“Of course not! We should leave you to go to bed…you’re obviously tired…” Chanyeol smiled.

“Thank you Channie…” you said quietly “Goodnight Channie…Baekhyunnie…” you sighed, waving and then you blew them a kiss, which they both pretended to catch, you laughed throatily at them.

“Good night, B/n-ah!” the beagles chorused waving at you as you ended the call, and your image was gone from Chanyeol’s phone screen.

It was silent after that…Chanyeol turned off his phone, they were both just smiling at nothing…calm in the silence…

Chanyeol’s face suddenly turned serious, he turned furtively towards Baekhyun, who was still grinning stupidly at the wall. Chanyeol gulped…this was as good a time as any, he thought….Chanyeol had been trying to find the opportunity to talk to Baekhyun about his concerns…

“Baekhyun-ah…” Chanyeol called out, looking at his friend who slowly turned towards him, his silly smile had gone and he was serious in a flash, a delicate eyebrow raised and his eyes searching Chanyeol's. “Can I ask you something…in confidence?” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun’s mind whirred with all the things that Chanyeol could possibly want to ask…

“Sure…you can tell me anything, Chanyeol-ah…” Baekhyun replied slowly, leaning back against Chanyeol’s bed rest, glancing around the room and seeing their stuff strewn everywhere…they would need to pack up soon…

Chanyeol nodded, wringing his big hands together nervously, his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. It was a while, until Chanyeol was able to gather his thoughts and plan what he was going to say, he was glad that Baekhyun didn’t rush him.

“Baekhyun…have you ever…umm…had feelings for…a guy?” Chanyeol asked uncertainly, scared to look his friend in the eye, worried about the disgust that would soon fill them.

Baekhyun tensed…his mind filling with questions… _why was Chanyeol asking this…_

Chanyeol noticed his friend's suddenly stiff form.

“Um…not that I know of…” Baekhyun replied quietly, pretending to ignore his friends narrowed gaze.

Chanyeol didn’t believe it…he saw how his friend looked at you…there was love there…

“So…Baekhyun…umm…what would you say if I…I like a guy…” Chanyeol said carefully, looking up as Baekhyun’s lips thinned.

“I wouldn’t mind Chanyeol…if you like guys…I would still see you as my friend…” Baekhyun replied earnestly, looking Chanyeol dead in the eye and smiling reassuringly.

“Really?” Chanyeol piped up, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Of course, there’s nothing wrong with it at all…why are you saying this though? Is there a guy that you like?” Baekhyun asked in interest, leaning towards Chanyeol slightly, watching as Chanyeol’s eyes grew nervous, looking away from him, his hands fumbled in his lap.

“Um…he’s just a guy…I’ve seen him around SM…and…yeah…I’m confused though…because I’ve never had these feelings before…" Chanyeol rambled quickly, feeling himself heat up in embarrassment. He hoped that Baekhyun didn't suspect that he liked you...

Baekhyun frowned, he narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol…he didn’t believe that for one second…Chanyeol was lying so obviously through his teeth about who it really was. Baekhyun had to resist the urge to slap the giant around the face…and he had a fair guess of who he or rather _she_   was…and Baekhyun did not like this…he gripped his thigh to control himself.

“Oh really…Why don’t you go talk to him?” Baekhyun said slowly, watching as Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know…” Chanyeol replied quietly, looking away from his friend and looking nervously at his hands.

“Suit yourself…but seriously…there is no problem with being gay…” Baekhyun snapped, having enough of Chanyeol's lying. He folded his arms and got off Chanyeol’s bed.

“But Baekhyun…I’ve seen you looking at B/n-ah a lot…like you love him…” Chanyeol said, looking at his friend who seemed to freeze at the comment. Baekhyun felt cold sweat trickle down his neck...he didn't suspect anything...did he?

Baekhyun stopped. “No, I don’t!! Chanyeol, B/n-ah and I are friends…” Baekhyun blurted out quickly, looking everywhere but Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t reply, his eyes narrowed further as he watched Baekhyun walk to the bathroom, slamming the door with more force than necessary behind him. Chanyeol knew that he was lying…but why? If Baekhyun didn’t have a problem with being gay why was he denying that he likes you? It made Chanyeol feel annoyed that Baekhyun had the same feelings towards you as he did…he clenched his fists…

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Jongin were walking around Hong Kong for their last night there, black caps and black hoodies in place as they scoured a quiet night market, they looked at the stalls together. Kyungsoo was glad that this walk was able to distract him from his thoughts about you…he was worried for you…he hoped that you were doing okay…he hadn’t been away from you for so long before. Kyungsoo and Jongin were sipping on some sweet drinks as they ambled at a leisurely pace, taking their time to look around and point at things that looked interesting. Something shiny had caught Kyungsoo’s attention suddenly and he stopped, he walked towards it, drink in hand he leaned down and picked it up…it was a little golden cat on a key chain. The cat was waving at him happily, Kyungsoo smiled a minuscule amount as he carefully eased it from the hook, hearing as it clinked in his palm. Kyungsoo looked down on the little cat, it reminded him of you…because whenever you entered the room, for him his entire world lit up and becomes golden…and the cat’s smile was wide and bright like yours…but Kyungsoo definitely believed that this cat had nothing on your gorgeous smile…

Kyungsoo smiled, looking at the price…it wasn’t much, but he knew that you’d like it…he knew that you were a cat person, at the bonding camp, you always stopped to pet the female tabby that was there, and he knew that you would sneak off between practices to feed the local strays at the back of the SM building…which he had been secretly doing for you in your absence…

“Kyungsoo-ah?” Jongin asked, walking up to him curiously, Jongin had been walking and talking along by himself, unaware that Kyungsoo was no longer beside him. Kyungsoo looked up at the younger and then he looked back down at the sweet key chain that seemed to be winking in the light of the market stall, Jongin had followed Kyungsoo’s gaze and his eyes landed on the little cat key chain.

“Who’s that for?” Jongin found himself asking, but the look in Kyungsoo’s gaze already told him who the cat key chain was intended for.

“I’m going to get it for B/n-ah…I’ll be back.” Kyungsoo smiled, turning it over in his palm. Suddenly Kyungsoo handed Jongin his drink as he rummaged in his bag for his wallet and turned away to saunter towards the market vendor to pay.

Jongin had noticed how sad Kyungsoo seemed when they had left you, even though Kyungsoo wasn’t one to be very vibrant and over the top, Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo seemed quieter than usual, and he suspected that it was to do with you. Jongin could see the effect that you had on his friend…he looked at you adoringly and he speaks to you with such care and _love._ Jongin had suspected that Kyungsoo might be gay for a while…but Jongin still couldn’t believe in that possibility after observing Kyungsoo, because he doesn’t treat other men the way that he treats you…there is a certain tenderness and the softening of his eyes that Kyungsoo adopts when he is around you…there was something about you that Jongin couldn’t decipher, and it was driving him crazy…the others also seemed despondent with the fact that you weren’t with them, some of them showed their upset more than others, like the beagles and Sehun…

Jongin also knew that he missed you, and found himself thinking things that shocked and surprised himself…he found himself smiling for ages after you had called him a couple of days ago to see if he was alright, he was just smiling at nothing…like a little boy…and he felt this strange giddiness that seemed to flow through him as his mind played through your conversation again and again. Jongin was also confused because…you were a boy…and why was he feeling these things about you…when you were male? Last time Jongin checked, he was most definitely attracted to females…but why were you different? What had you done to cause his band mates to become depressed at your absence? Jongin knew that he needed to find out because he was beginning to suspect that some of them knew something about you that he didn’t, and he needed to find out so that he could put his worries about being gay to rest.

Jongin shook himself from his thoughts as he watched Kyungsoo walk towards him, placing the cat key chain safely into his bag along with his wallet, Jongin passed Kyungsoo his drink and the two ambled along the market again in silence. Jongin took a small sip from his own drink, feeling the condensation that the cup was giving off beneath his hand.

 

 

 

****

 

In a small restaurant in the quiet side streets of Hong Kong, Sehun and Suho were sat opposite each other, it was silent and it was quite late. They had been there for a while…the restaurant was warm and empty. Suho and Sehun had finished eating hours ago. Junmyeon glanced at the large amount of alcohol bottles on their table, mostly drunken by the younger, who was swaying in his seat, face flushed and looking out of it.

They had been drinking…nothing has been the same since they left you…Sehun poured himself another glass of alcohol into his little shot glass, and with one swoop he poured it down his throat, barely feeling the burn of it as it travelled down his gullet…Sehun was very drunk…and he looked wistful as he stared blearily at the shot glass in his hand. Sehun wiped the tears haphazardly with the back of his hand as he thought about you…he missed you so much…and it was only the beginning of the second week…they’ll be off to China tomorrow and he couldn’t do it…he wanted to hear your voice and see your sweet smile, he wanted to hear you call his name so tenderly…he needed you right now…Sehun couldn’t control the tears that continued to stream down his face, he poured himself another glass, Suho, was not as drunk as Sehun…

“Sehun-ah…why are you crying?” Suho asked, after swallowing his third shot, placing the glass on the table softly, he hasn’t seen Sehun this sad before.

“I-I miss…B/n-ah….so much…” Sehun whimpered after a while of gathering himself, he was swaying precariously in his seat.

Suho sighed, looking at the younger’s flushed and tear stained face, as he continued to cry softly to himself.

“We all miss him but…he’ll be okay…” Suho replied quietly, reaching a hand out to Sehun and placing it on top of his for a moment and then he pulled away. Junmyeon also missed you immensely, it was strange without you…he found himself thinking about you often…and it made him sad that you weren’t there…they all seemed to be depressed by your absence...

Sehun was heavily shaking his head, after having just registered the leader’s comforting words: “No…I miss her in a different way…I love her…so much…” Sehun blurted out, as he chugged his next shot, slamming the glass on the table he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his head had rolled onto his chest as he burped. “Junmyeon-ah…I love her…” Sehun repeated, his eyes growing dark as he looked deep into Suho’s wide and absolutely shock stricken eyes…

Suho gulped… _Did Sehun just refer to b/n-ah as a ‘she’?_ he thought internally, eyes fixed on Sehun, his pulse picked up...he had to make sure...

“I keep thinking about her little body…how good she would feel around me…how she would scream my name…her little hands…her gorgeous smile…her smooth skin…how her lips would taste when I finally kiss her…and I…Just…Can’t…Stop…” Sehun said darkly, shaking slightly he slumped back. He attempted to pour another glass, and watching blindly as he completely missed the glass, the alcohol splattered onto the table instead. However Suho had come to his senses and swiped the bottle out of Sehun’s hand easily. Sehun was disorientated, groping the table as he looked for the bottle, but coming into contact with many empty bottles instead, which clinked and clattered as he swept a hand around.

“Sehun…is B/n-ah a girl?” Suho asked determinedly, eyes wide and fist clenched around the neck of the bottle. Sehun looked blearily towards the elder, and bent towards him unsteadily, trying to steal the bottle back, but he had missed, allowing his hand to fall pathetically like a fish, and into his hair, Sehun’s eyes teared up again…

“It was supposed to be a secret…I’ve known for awhile now…and now I’ve betrayed her…I told you that she’s a girl…a _beautiful_ girl…I miss her…please don’t tell others…I miss her so much…But she doesn’t love me like I do yet…I want her here now…I-“ Sehun was stopped when Suho came around the table and took the noodle into his embrace, soothing his back in comfort. Sehun relaxed, hot tears trickling down his face in streams and falling down his black shirt as he whimpered and whined, whispering about you forlornly. 

Suho tried to gather his thoughts…he had never seen Sehun so broken and vulnerable before…it tore him apart. Junmyeon had always thought that there was something about you…but he couldn’t work it out…but he had noticed how all of them seemed to gravitate towards you…and the love and tenderness that they held within their eyes as they looked at you and spoke about you. He even found himself doing that a couple of times, which made him question why you were so special…but he knew now…Suho rubbed Sehun’s shoulder in comfort as he sifted through all of his memories of you…and he found it stupid that he hadn’t realised it earlier…you were _definitely_   a girl…the way you laughed, the way you carried yourself when you thought that no one was looking, how you were so delicate, your small hands, your soft features…your smile…Suho found his heart beating erratically…he liked it…it fit so well…he couldn’t wait to see you again…

“Who else knows Sehun-ah?” Suho asked carefully, looking down as the younger sniffled and hiccuped.

“Baekhyun, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo…” Sehun replied wetly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Suho nodded…that explained why Kyungsoo always hovered around you and seemed to always be there…and then Suho remembered when he was about to go to the shower at the bonding camp and Kyungsoo and stopped him immediately, looking very flushed and panicked beneath the surface as he did all he could to convince him to not go down there…and how Baekhyun’s eyes had darkened when he looked at you at the bonding camp, that picture must have been you then…not your sister. Suho sighed, looking down at the former maknae…

You had really put a spell on them all…he recalled how sad some of them were looking this past week…it really wasn’t normal without you here…you always brought light and fun to them all…

 

 

****

 

Yixing was in a local park, bouncing a basketball to himself in the dark court, lit by a distant street lamp…Yixing had refused all of the others' invites for him to join them on their last evening here…he wasn’t in the mood. You had been on his mind ever since they had left a week ago…and they still had two whole weeks left of this tour to go and he wasn’t feeling it…

Lay could feel the sweat rolling down his face as he aimed, the muscles in his arms quivering with fatigue as he held the ball and then he leapt, calves aching in protest as he threw the basketball, which flew through the air, and bounced on the rim of the hoop, ricocheting off of it and hitting the net with a loud clatter…Lay knew that the ball wouldn’t have gotten in, the trajectory was way off…which was unlike him at all.

Lay didn’t walk over to the basketball which was still rolling in circles across the tarmac, he was breathing heavily, bracing himself on his knees. He hadn’t stopped since he had got to the park and he had lost track of time as well…but it felt like hours…it was very dark, the stars were winking and glistening above him as he looked up, he suddenly felt small and insignificant at the moment as he spotted the half-moon shining above him. Yixing’s breaths slowly got more measured and stable, he vaguely wondered what you were doing…were you looking up at the sky as well? Were you sleeping? Were you missing them as much as they missed you? He sighed to himself as he straightened up, feeling his knees pop in protest as he did so, he begun to stretch his arms carefully.

Yixing knew that it wasn’t the same without you here with them…with him…he wanted more than ever for you to be here with him…he would take you out to a place for some dinner and then a gentle stroll in this park, by the lake and under the cover of the long, dark, spindling shadows of the ancient trees. He would take your hand in his, a little blush would blossom across your cheeks at the sudden action and the moment when you would both stop…in the darkness of the park, hearing the gentle sway of the trees and the wind sighing softly between the branches, he would bring you towards him with two delicate hands on your waist and into a sweet and innocent kiss…

Yixing shook his thoughts away quickly, feeling his own blush settle upon his cheeks…what was he thinking!!? You were so oblivious to the other’s affections…what made him different? Yixing ran a hand through his wet black locks, he then pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscled stomach to the darkness, he felt better with the cool air blowing over his sweat soaked body. Yixing breathed in the air carefully, he dumped his shirt on the bench along with his long-abandoned hoodie and went to collect the still basketball, turning it over in his hands, he dribbled it towards where he wanted to stand. He could feel the basketball’s powerful bounces through his feet and body as he looked at the hoop, and then he raised the ball into the air, licking his lips. Lay used his finger tips to position and balance the ball perfectly, he then threw the ball into the air, watching the blurry orange sphere as it hurtled through the air and falling directly through the hoop, bouncing down with a powerful thump and watching as it bounced up again, weaker this time on the tarmac.

Yixing felt a flicker of satisfaction that he got it in, he allowed himself to smile softly, watching the ball as it circled and then coming to a complete stop.

Yixing thought that he would be excited to go to China tomorrow…but he felt nothing…of course he couldn’t wait for the day that Mr Lee allowed him to visit his grandparents…he had hoped to bring you along to meet them…he knew that they would love you. He remembered when you had told him of your excitement about seeing China one day…you and him talked for hours one night before they left, Yixing allowed himself to delve into the happy memory:

 

_It was a week before they would be leaving for their tour, and Yixing couldn’t sleep…it was unbearably hot in his room. He looked out into the darkness, eyes adjusting, he turned in his bed which creaked under his weight. Yixing tried to close his eyes again, but he just couldn’t! He was getting agitated, and then he whipped his covers off, feeling the slightly cooler air hit his soaked form, Yixing sat up in bed, he could hear Minseok and Chen’s gentle breaths as they slept soundly, thoroughly exhausted from hours of dancing and singing practice._

_Yixing wondered why he wasn’t as exhausted as them, he resented the other two for being able to sleep so well in this heat…Yixing placed his feet on the floor, running both hands through his sweaty hair. He looked up, and then he noticed that there was some light seeping through under the door. He raised an eyebrow, getting up slowly, wincing when the bed creaked particularly loudly, Lay shot a look towards Minseok on the single bed and then a look at Chen on the top bunk, who seemed to be smiling at something in his sleep..._

_He crept to the door, measuring his footfalls carefully as he walked, gripping the door handle with care, he pushed down, and entered the dimly lit corridor after one last look at the occupants in the room. He closed the door behind him gingerly and looked towards the source of light that seemed to be calling to him, it seemed to be coming from the living room. With thin lips and hesitant steps, Yixing padded down the hallway towards the living room, the door was open, and the small lamp was on, bathing the room in gold. He swallowed as he peered around the door, he saw you, laying on the bigger sofa, you had Minseok’s white blanket draped over you. He watched your concentrated expression as you read a Beijing travel guide in one hand, and running your other hand through your hair in thought, he watched as your eyes followed the text in interest. Yixing found himself smiling, feeling affection for the fact that you were reading about his country, and he felt a strong urge to come and join you._

_Yixing made himself known, running a hand through his hair, he sauntered into the room, looking at you. “B/n-ah? What are you doing up?” he inquired quietly, watching as you looked up with a jolt of surprise, not expecting a visitor, you smiled slowly and watched as Yixing sat beside your curled form on the sofa, looking ruffled and wide eyed._

_“Umm…I couldn’t sleep…” you said quietly, looking away from him cutely, watching from the corner of your eye as he sat._

_“Me neither…” he said with a turn of his head as he leant against the comfy sofa, staring into your eyes that seemed to be twinkling in the dim light of the room._

_You had looked away from his intense gaze, blushing slightly as you looked down on the tattered travel guide in your slight hands: “I-I was reading this…I would love to go to China…but I feel a bit upset that I won’t be able to go with you guys when you go on your tour next week…” you explained with a sad note, peeking up at him as his interest piqued._

_“You’ve never been to China?” Lay asked, watching you wide eyed, as you shook your head in confirmation. Lay shook his head, you were really missing out..._

_“Yixing, what do you think are the best places to visit in Beijing?” You asked suddenly, watching him expectantly. Lay smiled, as you shuffled nearer still shrouded in the white blanket, you leaned against his shoulder and placed the book between the two of you, Yixing took the other end of the guide book, feeling his fingers tingle when he touched yours. He flicked through the pages, looking for the attraction in his mind, he stopped on the page._

_“The forbidden city?” you said, looking up at him, he looked down and nodded, smiling he began to tell you of all the times that he had been there as a young child, he hadn’t gotten to visit it for so long, even when Exo visited Beijing…Yixing had never had time to visit because of their hectic schedules._

_“I would love to walk around Beijing with you…Xing…” you said quietly, snuggling into his shoulder as you looked at the beautiful images of the travel guide. Yixing felt warmth spread through him and his heart beating softly for you…_

_“I would love to do that…when you go…I’ll make sure that I’ll do that just for you…” he said sotto voce, smiling down at you, he watched as you looked up at him, your wide eyes sparkling._

_“Really? Do you promise?” You asked him, watching as Yixing grinned._

_“I promise…” he said…and he meant it, he watched as you smiled softly up at him, your plush lips looked so inviting in that moment…_

_“I can’t wait for that…” You admitted, looking away with a blush and tucking in against his arm, breathing softly._

_After Yixing’s promise to you, he answered your questions about China, he told you about the street food, the must-see attractions, the land marks, famous souvenirs, he recalled the gorgeous glitter in your eyes as you looked at him, enraptured, you talked for hours, until you had fallen asleep on him whilst he was still talking, he hadn’t noticed that you had nodded off a while ago._

_“B/n-ah?” he said slightly above a whisper after you hadn’t seemed to hear him. He looked down gently at your peaceful face, you were drooling slightly, and your face was slack. Yixing smiled, closing the travel guide, watching you for a while, and feeling relaxed by the sound of your delicate breaths escaping from your open mouth…Yixing was also starting to feel sleepy, he looked towards you, and decided to put you to bed, mindful of your cast as he heaved you up on his shaky, nearly asleep legs and carried you to your room, close to his chest, cocooned in the white blanket. He remembered the feel of your head against his chest as it lolled towards him, he had laid you down gently, and pulled the covers on top of you, tucking you in, he resisted the urge to give you a small peck, instead he blew you a small, tired kiss as he shut your door._

 

Yixing brought himself out of the warm memory of that night and feeling quite cold, he put on his now slightly drier shirt and his hoodie, he walked out of the court, pulling up his hood, he got out his phone, and seeing how late it was he walked faster towards the hotel…

 

****

 

 

It was nearly the end of the second week, and you were having another sleep over at F(x)’s dorm, which was down the road from Exo’s. Krystal was also sleeping over, as she didn’t stay at the dorm, preferring to live with her parents. You were all in the sitting room, watching trash TV but not really watching it…It was just background noise to you all. Luna was playing with your hair, complaining about how short it was,

"Your hair is so short....girls this age have such long hair...But it's still so soft..." Luna pouted, running her fingers through your hair, as you looked over to her, Krystal was applying pink lip gloss to your lips, which made you giggle at the tickling sensation.

“Hey! Short hair rules!!” Amber piped up at Luna’s remark, glaring playfully as she threw some popcorn. Luna yelped and glared back at her, picking the sticky popcorn off of her long straight hair.

"Hold still Y/n-ah!" Krystal commanded whilst smirking at your sweet face, you did so, but you couldn't stop, you were so happy because you felt able to fully relax and be your girly self, you weren’t wearing your chest bind and you had even let Krystal do your make up for you, which was an exciting experience, she did it so beautifully, you looked so different, when she had shoved a mirror at you after applying some mascara, which extended your lashes amazingly, the makeup was light and not over the top, you loved it. 

“I wish you were in our group instead of stinky exo! You would fit in well with us!” Amber pouted, as they all nodded in agreement, she ate a slice of pizza, looking up at you from her place on the floor. You raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“They’re not stinky Amber!! Exo are my friends and band mates and I like them!!!!” You told her sweetly whilst chuckling angelically. 

“I wasn’t aware that you were confessing yet!!” Amber scoffed suddenly, wiggling her eyebrows. The others chuckled at her comment, Luna nudged you with an elbow, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Hey!!” you screamed, flushing red, you threw a pillow at Amber, but she just laughed because you had completely missed her, instead the pillow hit the far wall and landed on the floor soundlessly. “They’re my friends!! I love them in a friendly way!! I’ve told you that so many times already!!” you blurted out, blushing deeply, heart racing.

“Keep telling yourself that, Y/n-ah!” Victoria chimed in, coming into the room with more snacks, you took a slice of the delivered pizza and began to eat, glaring at all four unnies as they smirked and looked at you knowingly…

 

 _You needed help in the romance department…you were just_ too _oblivious_ F(x) sweat dropped

 

"Y/n-ah! You've ruined your lip gloss!!" Krystal pouted, huffing at you, thoroughly annoyed when she noticed as you pulled the pizza away from your lips that the lip gloss was smeared around your mouth. You stuck a tongue out at her after you had swallowed your mouthful. You took another bite, moaning at the gorgeous taste. As soon as you had finished the pizza, Krystal wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to her, she wiped your mouth clean from pizza and lip gloss and reapplied the lip gloss again, glaring at you carefully, as if daring you to ruin her make up handy work again, you shivered...Krystal was scary sometimes....

As soon as Krystal released you, you could feel as Luna smoothed her fingers through your hair, loving how soft it was beneath her fingertips, she was just about able to put your short hair into two little pony tails, which curled cutely towards your head, she had even left some hair at the front for a little fringe, which made them all squeal.

"So cute!!" Amber declared, fishing in her sweats for her phone, you blushed deeply. They all did the same, Krystal pulled you towards her for a photo, you made little hand gestures towards the camera smiling awkwardly. You were then pulled into photos with the others.

“Unnies!!” you pouted as they all gathered to look at the pictures that they took of you, you folded your arms across your chest in protest.

"Should we show these to exo?? they would Love these..." Luna said, looking at them fixatedly

"No way!" You dead panned, glaring heavily. You knew that if Exo saw them, they wouldn't hesitate to tease you for weeks.

"Y/n-ah's right, they don't deserve to see such gorgeously cute photos like these!!" Amber asserted, smiling sneakily at you.

"Amber!!" You screamed, shaking your head, as you blushed, your cute pigtails swished with the movement, causing them to coo at you and take more pictures. 

Your phone began to ring at that moment, they all looked as you picked up your phone, it was Sehun, and he wanted to face time you, Krystal looked over.

“OOOH! It's Sehun!! Answer it!!” She urged you, leaning over you wide eyed, you pulled away slightly looking down at your phone, your heart was beating crazily. They all looked up at the former Maknae's name, smiling widely at your shocked face and deepening blush. 

“But…” you whispered, looking at them all.

“Come on…it’s just Sehun…right?” Amber said, with a sneaky tone. You stuck your tongue out at her.

“Shut up!!” you pouted, your phone was still vibrating in your hand, you looked down thoughtfully, you hadn't spoken to Sehun recently...

“Answer it!!” Victoria urged, coming to sit beside you.

You groaned and answered the call, you saw Sehun’s image fill the screen and you felt a wide smile creep on your lips immediately at his face. 

“Hey Sehunnie!” you waved, feeling your heart beating rapidly, f(X) snorted into their palms at your tone of voice and nickname for Sehun. 

“Y/n-ah!! Where are you?” Sehun asked, looking behind you, noticing the unfamiliar red sofa and cream walls.

“I’m at F(x)’s dorm for a sleepover!!” you say, smiling widely, Sehun was silent, his mouth had hung open suddenly and he seemed to be staring at you solidly. You raised an eyebrow and looked behind you and then turned back to the pale noodle.

“Is that… _makeup?”_ he broke out suddenly, scanning your more feminine looking features, with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. You blushed, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. F(x) had heard Sehun's question, and they were exchanging smiles and giggles quietly away from you.

“Yeah, Krystal did it for me! Do you like it?" You said happily, turning your head so that Sehun could see your face from many angles, he was still staring at you, not saying anything, you started to become anxious.

Krystal leant towards you and waved at Sehun. He glared.

“Does it look weird…? I’m not used to it so it feels a bit strange…” You say quietly as Krystal moved away, you ruffled your hair awkwardly, flattening your fringe, you could feel heat creep across your face, averting your eyes from the screen.

“No…you look…nice…umm…” Sehun replied quickly, you didn't notice the small blush that had settled on his pale cheeks as he looked away and down, he coughed awkwardly. You smiled, glad that he wasn't annoyed at you.

“T-thanks…Sehunnie, I like it too!!" You say happily, as Sehun looked up at your pretty face, he's not used to seeing you in makeup...he could even see the outline of your breasts under your shirt which was also a new experience... "Are you in a bathroom?” You asked Sehun, after noticing that he was sitting on a toilet.

“Yeah…I wanted to escape them all and call you…I haven’t been able to find an opportunity recently…” Sehun explained, running a hand through his black locks, which looked so smooth..you missed running your hands in Sehun's lusciously soft hair...

 

 _What is wrong with you?? He's your friend!!_ You berated yourself mentally.

 

“Awww!! Sehunnie, that's so sweet of you!! I'm honoured that you've found time for me!!" You crooned, placing a hand on your chest as you looked at him adoringly, you watched as he looked away from you, biting his lip he smiled slightly.

"Y/n-ah..." He sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes flickered up to capture yours, His eyes were twinkling with hidden emotions that you couldn't make out, you flushed under his gaze and gulped, Sehun smirked at your reaction.

"So... how are the concerts going? And are the others being good?” You asked after a while of trying to calm your rapidly beating heart, you watched as Sehun frowned at the fact that you asked about the others. He wanted you to be talking about him only!!! 

“Okay I guess…it’s weird without you…it’s not the same…they’re all so unhappy…and I’m taking the brunt of Chen’s teasing, he misses annoying you…so its me that he’s resorted to…” Sehun grumbled, looking down and clenching a fist.

“I'm so sorry Sehun...Chen has no right to do that...I'll tell him off for you..if you'd like?" you suggested, feeling your heart break at the sadness in Sehun's voice and gaze. You felt annoyed with Chen for doing that to your sweet noodle... 

 

 _WHAT!? MY SWEET NOODLE???? Where did that even come from??_ you shouted in your head, shocked at your thoughts

 

Sehun noticed as your face turned panicked, as you delved into your thoughts. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it: "You don't have to Y/n-ah..." he replied quietly, feeling slightly weak at having told you he was having a hard time with Chen...

"No, I will Sehun-ah...it's not fair!" you said determinedly, looking at him sternly, Sehun looked down, you didn't see the slow smirk that presented itself on his features...Sehun liked that fact that you were willing to tell Jongdae off for _him_... Sehun looked up and nodded, you gave him a thumbs up.

“We all miss you, you know? Even Jongin…” Sehun said after awhile, Your heart stopped when he mentioned Jongin...

“Really? Jongin? Even though he’s getting suspicious?” you asked astonished, staring wide eyed at the noodle who nodded.

“Yep…he doesn't show it a lot...but he's been quieter than usual, I can tell that he misses you...I just know...” Sehun replied quietly, looking serious as he looked into your shocked face, he watched mournfully as you smiled slightly...you didn't expect that at all...

“I miss you guys too…it’s very strange without you all here…” you replied honestly, looking down so that Sehun wouldn't see your blush, but he saw it and he loved it. F(x) squealed at your words suddenly and you whipped your head up immediately glaring at them.

“You miss us too?!" Sehun asked happily, smiling as wide as his face would allow. It was as if he couldn't believe your words. F(x) squealed even more at how cute you were being and annoyed that you were both so unaware.

“Of course I do!! I can’t wait until you’re home!” you replied happily, not noticing Sehun clutch his heart with a pale hand, in order to control the thumping beats. You really didn't know what your words did to him sometimes...

"I can't wait either...I wish I was coming home right now..." Sehun then glanced at the time, realising that he had to be on stage soon. "Y/n-ah...I need to go now...I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay Sehunnie! Good luck! Sing and dance as you always do!!" you told him with a thumbs up, and a wink, Sehun smiled.

"Of course I will...just for you...Bye Y/n-ah!!" He said joyously, however his eyes looked worried.

"Bye Sehunnie!!" and then you watched as Sehun disconnected the call, you smiled sadly, flinging your phone away from you.

F(x) exchanged cautious looks, as they huddled around you curiously. They watched as little tears leaked from your eyes...

"Y/n-ah? what's wrong? did Sehun make you cry?" Amber asked softly

"N-no...it's just..." you said quietly, trying to gather your thoughts

"What is it?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"I Just miss them..." You say, wiping the black mascara tears from your cheeks, you felt sad at how upset Sehun looked... "It's nothing..." you told them hurriedly as Krystal handed you a tissue, rubbing your back in comfort...

"I'm sorry about ruining the makeup." you apologised, smiling sadly at Krystal.

"No, it's fine, Y/n-ah.." She said quickly, she didn't look angry.

"Come on, we're here to have fun not cry! let's watch a movie!" Amber announced, smiling widely.

You nodded laughing at Amber, you had stopped crying and Krystal helped to get rid of the mascara tracks on your cheeks as you all settled down, watching a movie together, you cheered up immediately, your thoughts preoccupied away from the nine boys for a while...

 

You were wrapped in bed in the extra room in F(x)'s dorm, you looked at your phone, and then you picked it up, dialing Chen's number.

You listened, waiting for him to pick up, you looked at your red painted nails, picking at the varnish. 

"B/n-ah!!!" Chen yelled down the phone, catching you unaware, you dropped the phone in fright, heart beating crazily in surprise, you took a couple of deep breaths glaring at the phone.

"Chen!!! You almost made me deaf!!" You called down the line angrily, but you couldn't stop the smile that had crept onto your face at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry...it's just I haven't heard you in agessssss" He drawled, chuckling lowly at your angry tone. You grumbled...but you could never stay angry with him for long...

You laughed quietly into your palm. 

"How are you Chennie?" You asked pleasantly.

"I'm good Fetus, you?" He said quietly, you could feel him shuffling as if he was in bed.

"I'm great, I've had a lovely evening with F(x) noonas..." You began to ramble.

Chen groaned loudly, "Not them again!! BORING!!" he exclaimed, cutting you off rudely.

"How rude Chennie!!" you scolded, narrowing your eyes.

"You always talk about them!!" He whined quietly, you could hear the pout in his voice.

"I love them!! So of course I would talk about them, like I talk about you guys with my noonas!" You explained.

"You... _Love_ us?" Chen asked softly.

Your eyes widened as you went over your words in your head, you felt hot panic pulse through you as you quickly thought of a reply.

"Wait...No...I...I love you guys as friends!!" You replied carefully, making sure to keep the panic out of your voice.

"oh..." he said faintly, with a disappointed note. You didn't hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Anyway...I called you for a reason..." you continued after clearing your throat and feeling your blush calm down, you were glad that he accepted your answer.

"And what is that?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice, you could hear a hint of a smile.

"Two reasons actually..." you reiterated.

"Hit me, what's the first one?" He said, you could hear him settle into his sheets.

"How are you? Sehun-ah has said that you guys are all sad..." You said gently, you heard as he breathed out.

Chen grew quiet suddenly.

"Um...I'm fine, we're all fine, don't worry about us! You should focus on getting better!!" He said quickly. you raised an eyebrow...Chen seemed okay...but Sehun said they were all feeling dispondent...for some reason you felt diasppointed about that...

"Are you sure? I was talking to Sehun and he didn't seem that happy...I'm worried about him...this actually leads onto reason number two..." you continued, pushing out your concerned thoughts.

"And what's that?" He asked, you heard him lick his lips. 

"Sehun is feeling down...because you were being mean to him..." you blurted out carefully.

"Really? I wasn't aware that he seemed sad..." he said surprisedly. 

"Yeah...so, I want to ask you to do a favour for me...please be nice to Sehun-ah..." you asked quietly.

"O-okay...I'm sorry for not noticing...but I'll be annoying the hell out of you when we come back..." he grumbled.

"Oh No!!" You wailed.

Chen chuckled deeply with sleep.

"How are you, B/n-ah? how's the leg?" he said quickly, changing the subject.

"It's...good actually, I still have the cast...I'm going to the hospital soon actually to see if they'll remove it yet...so fingers crossed!!" you said hopefully, crossing your fingers

"I think it will go well...I'll be thinking about you..." he said reassuringly, you felt warmth fill you at his unusually sweet words.

"Thanks Jongdae-ah..." you said quietly, smiling at the wall.

"Your welcome, fetus..." he said with a rasp.

"Thanks for the pictures of Hong Kong and China so far...they're beautiful!!" you said after a moment of silence.

"Really? you like them?? I'm so glad!!" he perked up.

"Yes!! I love the pictures with you and Minseok hyung as well...you both looked good!" you complimented him.

"Thanks..." he thanked you quietly.

"What are you doing now?" you asked,

"We've just come back from a concert...I'm in bed now...I was about to go to sleep actually..." he trailed off, and then he yawned.

"I'm so sorry...you need your sleep..." you said hurriedly, feeling bad that Chen was losing sleep by talking with you.

"B/n-ah..." 

"No! Chennie...you'll be tired the next morning! You need your rest for the next concert!!" You told him firmly.

"Fine..." he conceded after a moment of thought.

"Good...Night Chennie!" You smiled.

"Good night Fetus..." he said warmly.

You smiled as you hung up, putting your phone on the floor you sat up watching the ceiling...

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was a couple of days until Exo were scheduled to come home, and you have had your cast removed at the hospital, your skin was incredibly dry, and it was such a strange sensation without the cast, after having it for so long. You had been going to physio sessions almost daily, you were lucky that your break wasn’t serious because you were able to walk better than you thought you could. However it was still quite difficult, you used a crutch to support yourself wherever you went, but you tried to limit the amount of time that you used it for, in order for your leg to get better and heal on its own. You were glad that you didn’t need the wheelchair anymore, and you couldn’t wait to see Exo’s reaction when they saw you walking again and without the cast.

You were over at F(x)’s apartment again, and Krystal was helping you into the bath carefully. You gently lowered yourself into the warm water, feeling it slosh around you as you sat…it felt so lovely on your body and especially your leg…you sighed into the water, smiling slowly as you rested your head on the towel, you couldn’t remember the last time that you had had a bath like this…living in a house with nine boys made this impossible. Krystal smiled as she stirred her fingers in the water.

“How have you been?” she asked softly, watching you carefully, you looked towards her, smiling dolefully.

“Okay…I guess…it’s quiet but I have you guys here to help me, unni…” you say softly, you watched as she smiled sadly…she saw through your lie, Krystal knew you enough to know that you were not being true to yourself. Krystal hadn’t realised how much influence exo had over you…she only saw the influence that you had on them, from what she had observed at SM entertainment.

“Do you miss them?” she asked suddenly, watching as you stiffened in the warm water, Krystal leant an arm on the edge of the tub. Resting her chin on her arm as she watched you.

“N-no of course not…they’ll be back soon…” you scoffed, smiling widely.

“I can tell that’s not true, Y/n-ah…you miss them a lot…” Krystal told you carefully, watching as your smile fell and you grew quiet, staring off in front of you, eyes glazed over.

You were silent as you contemplated her words. You didn’t like to admit it…but it was true.

“It does feel weird…” you admitted as Krystal continued to stir her finger tips in the water thoughtfully…

“Y/n-ah…do you like them-“ Krystal asked suddenly, causing your heart to leap in your chest in fright.

“No! of course not!! Exo and I are friends!! They don’t see me like that…” you said quietly. 

Krystal smiled roguishly as she thought back through what she had seen at SM entertainment…the way they talked about you, how they handled you..and looked at you…all of f(x) could see that you had wrapped them around your little finger…Krystal shook her head…but you were so _stubborn_ and _oblivious_ …Krystal could see that you liked them…but you weren’t ready to accept this fact. Krystal abandoned trying to get you to confess, she leant over to grab the shampoo…

“Let’s wash…” she announced, as you crossed your arms over your chest, allowing her to work in the shampoo delicately into your hair, it felt good having someone else washing your hair...you were reminded of when Sehun had washed yours at the bonding camp all those weeks ago, you smiled at the happy memory. 

You were silent as you felt her fingertips massage your scalp nicely, you sighed into the feeling and as she washed off the suds for you, she then moves onto the conditioner, which made your hair silky soft.

"Have you told them that your cast is off?" Krystal asked as she scrubbed the conditioner through your short locks. 

"No..I haven't...I wanted to surprise them...also I'm thinking about doing a meal for them for when they return..." you replied, smiling sweetly.

"That's so sweet...they'd love it...but don't stress your ankle too much..." Krystal replied, smiling as she looked into your innocent eyes...you were too good for exo...they were very lucky to have you. Krystal hoped that they realised that...

"I won't! luckily the break wasn't too serious..." you said, grinning at her.

She nodded in agreement, as she rinsed your hair, you began to feel excited, you chatted with her about what you would make them and what you needed to get from the shops, writing a mental list, she smiled and nodded, suggesting foods that you missed. 

 

_You couldn't wait until they were back!!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you very much!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun hates potato salad with a burning passion, You are still annoyingly oblivious, and Jongin has a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here is chapter 18, I really, really hope that you like it, I really enjoyed writing it, especially as it has made me giggle in some places!  
> It's a very, very long chapter so please enjoy!!

 

 

You and f(x) were going shopping for food for tomorrow’s surprise party for exo. You didn’t want to go out in your boy form because you knew that you would be hounded by exo fans left, right and centre, so with some coaxing from f(x) they were able to convince you to go as a girl instead, because the fans didn’t know your true gender. It would be unlikely that they would recognise you as a girl, you agreed reluctantly…it was a good plan after all, f(x) had been badgering you for ages to get you into some girl clothes, they really wanted to see you looking pretty.

“You ready, Y/n-ah?” Krystal called out, you turned to the door as you fixed your wig in the bathroom mirror, looking in shock at how much the long brunette locks transformed you into looking more of a girl. You ran your fingers through the wig, but you managed to snag the wig, you grumbled at the strands of hair now sticking haphazardly in all directions. You opened the door, watching as F(x) gasped at how different you looked.

“You’ve messed up the wig!!” Luna exclaimed, rushing up to you with a scowl, you huffed, grumbling under your breath as Luna, lead you back to the bathroom. She smoothed out the wig gently with a soft brush…you scowled at the brush…you didn’t think to use one…

“Now you’re done!!” Luna said happily, after she was happy with the wig’s neatness. She guided you out of the bathroom with her hands on your shoulders.

“How do I look?” you asked, standing awkwardly, itching the uncomfortable wig. You watched as they scanned you appreciatively…they really preferred your girl side…you looked so cute!!

“Girly…definitely girly!” Amber smiled as they looked at you. You blushed, rubbing your exposed forearm, the clothes were quite fitting to your body. You were so used to wearing baggy clothing that wasn’t form fitting… it was quite strange…but you liked feeling like bit of a girl today…it was good…and such a huge change…you felt more pretty than you’ve felt in months…

“Give us a twirl!” Victoria asked, smiling when you sighed, and reluctantly you turned with a small and awkward smile. You were wearing tight jeans, a tight, stripy black and white top with sleeves that reached the beginning of your elbows, you weren’t sure about the neckline though… you were wearing little ballet flats on your little feet.

F(x) had bought you a girly outfit, when they had taken you out shopping the other day, they had even bought you a little skirt and more tops and a couple of pairs of lady underwear, because you hadn’t bought any lady underwear with you. It was very strange wearing a bra again after all these months of having the chest bind. You tried to tell them that you didn’t need them to buy you such gorgeous clothes, but they insisted…telling you that you needed to feel like a lady once in a while…and this was a good opportunity because exo were out of the picture for their tour which they would be returning from tomorrow…

“Isn’t the top a bit too low cut?” you asked as you tried to pull the neck line up slightly. It wasn’t very low…it was just lower than you were used to…you normally stuck to high neckline baggy shirts…

“No! that’s barely anything!” Krystal said, coming towards you and lowering the neckline to its original position, you looked down seeing your little cleavage, you blushed.

“Exo would probably have a heart attack!” Amber said sneakily, as she watched you, she whipped her phone from behind her back suddenly and took a couple of photos. You flushed and shouted at her, she laughed at your embarrassment.

“Stop!!!” you huffed, blushing beneath the makeup as they all crowded around Amber to look at the phone, they made a big fuss out of cooing at the images. You knew that Exo probably wouldn’t feel anything if they saw you as a girl…you knew that they didn’t feel like that about you! And you didn’t feel like that about them! Final!

They laughed at how cute and stubborn you were being, you were so unbelievably obvious to exo’s feelings…it was comical sometimes but so damn frustrating!! What was wrong with you!? Any girl would kill to have them all like her like they do with you!!

You barely looked like your boyish self, you liked looking like a girl again, and you kind of wondered, somewhere in the back of your mind, what exo would say or do, if they could see you right now…you shook away the thought with a red blush. But it felt better than disguising yourself…you kind of wanted to show exo your girl side…sometimes you felt that they were not seeing the real you…you were conflicted, unsure whether you should tell the rest about your true gender…but you were so worried about them hating you. Especially Chanyeol, after you and him were able to make up at the bonding camp, you didn’t want to ruin your new fledgling friendship with him yet.

It was decided that Amber will drive you to the store and go in with you to lessen the attention on you if they all came along because f(x) were famous idols who did not want to be hounded and stampeded on thank you very much!!!

You and f(x) exited exo’s apartment and went out the back way, you got into Amber’s car with her and you drove away, waving at the others, who would be returning to the SM building for the afternoon. You readjusted your sunglasses on your nose, they had even put you in makeup…which you said wasn’t necessary, but they insisted!! You skimmed your tongue along your glossy lips as you looked out the window, you began to play with the ends of the hair on your wig.

“You look so different…” Amber said from beside you as she drove, you looked towards her and smiled.

“Thanks, I actually quite like it…it’s such a huge change from wearing boy clothes…” you say quietly, your knee hopping in excitement as you gripped the shopping list that you’ve been adding to over the last couple of days…you really hoped that exo like the surprise party…You thought through all the dishes that you wanted to make, and even, adding some more things to list, remembering some of their favourite foods. You looked up as Amber turned into the supermarket parking lot, and as she parked. You were glad that it was empty looking, it was midday after all…there would be a lot of old people there, and hopefully the kids would be at school…so no fangirls should be lurking around, lying in wait…

You and Amber got out of her car and walked across the car park, you smoothed out your wigged hair and readjusted your glasses, it was so strange in the bra…you looked down at the neck line and adjusted it, but then the hem of the shirt rose, revealing your smooth stomach, you blushed as you pulled the shirt down, the neckline increasing, your blush intensified.

Amber also had a disguise, she was wearing dark sunglasses, and a baseball hat, with dark clothing. She was also looking around as you walked and you were glad that as soon as you had both entered, that the store was full of the elderly…unlikely to be a lot of girls…it was the school season…and then you thought bitterly that you’d need to go to school soon, you had missed a couple of weeks of the beginning of the new school year because of your ankle, and now that the cast is off, and that you are stretching and going to the physio weekly, it wouldn’t be long until you would also need to attend your new school…

As soon as you had both entered, you grabbed a trolley and excitedly consulted the list, as Amber walked beside you, looking around furtively. You both kept your sunglasses on as you walked through, maneuvering yourselves around the stumbling and shuffling old people who didn’t take a lot of notice of you. You and Amber walked to the vegetable aisle, you grabbed all the vegetables that you needed, crossing each vegetable off from your list and examining each vegetable carefully to ensure that it was perfect and free of bruises. Once you were happy with the collected veg and fruit, you and Amber meandered down all the aisles looking down each one. You had picked up some Sicilian lemon cleaning products and Sicilian lemon some shower gel that you just had to try out, all the Sicilian lemon products were on sale. Bargain!

You had gotten very excited in the party aisle, where you bought some sparkly pink welcome home banners and some little streamers and tinsel to hang around the living room, you also thought about buying party hats…however they only had birthday hats…Amber told you to get the pink, fur trimmed birthday hats with a snort as she imagined exo wearing them. You smiled: “Good idea!!” you beamed as you grabbed a bunch of them and placed them in the trolley with a large, excited grin.

As soon as all the things on the list had been collected and crossed off, you paid for it all, and you both left the store satisfied, you were very excited as to how exo would react tomorrow! You couldn’t wait to see them all!!

 

 

 

****

 

 

The next morning, you woke up bright and early, feeling too excited to sleep any longer, you hopped out of bed. You stretched your ankle carefully and did your leg exercises, however you couldn’t stop smiling because of your excitement, as you stretched your foot towards your shin.

 

 _Exo are coming home!!_ You screamed internally with a large grin, releasing your foot and beginning to rotate the joint.

 

You had been in contact with them last night, Kyungsoo told you that they should be home in the early evening, which was perfect. You had a lot of time to get the dorm cleaned, cook the dishes, and decorate the place and set the table for the surprise party.

After completing your leg exercises, you stood carefully, getting dressed in a baggy shirt and boy shorts, with your chest bind…which you felt sad about putting on because it meant that you had to continue lying to some of them still…After getting dressed, you walked carefully out of your room and to the kitchen, you ate a quick breakfast…because you were just too excited to get started on the preparations for the party!

After eating, you began to clean the dorms, from top to bottom, no speck of dust was spared from your cleaning onslaught, soon the surfaces were gleaming and smelling of fresh Sicilian lemons! You smelled the air appreciatively, after cleaning the kitchen and the dining room and living room, you opened the windows throughout the dorms, in order for a steady stream of air to permeate throughout.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room particularly stunk of sweat and body odour, you had to bury your nose in the crook of your arm as you dodged and avoided all the sweet wrappers, dirty clothes, towels and papers on the floor, _just_   to get to their window. You decided to tidy it up now because you knew that you couldn’t leave it like this…you had been meaning to tidy their room for ages, however your wheelchair would never have been able to battle the masses of socks, wrappers, dirty underpants and pieces of scrunched paper. You opened their curtains allowing the room to be plunged in light so that it no longer looked like death himself had moved in.

You looked around, the light of the room highlighted how disgusting their room was…and there were piles and piles of stuff, it stunk! There was one smell that reigned above the others, and it smelt as if something had actually died! You looked for the smell, sniffing around the room carefully, bending down around Chanyeol’s desk and then smelling around Baekhyun’s bed, but when you arrived at Chanyeol’s bed and knelt down, there was the smell…you gripped your nose, easing up the duvet cover you leant down to look underneath Chanyeol’s bed. You found a large, half-eaten pizza, that looked like it had been there for weeks, probably months from after a closer look. It was green and mouldy all over…you only guessed that it used to be a pizza because of the pizza box that it was sitting in!!

“What the hell, Chanyeol…” You muttered under your breath as you recoiled. You used one of his discarded socks, to pull out the cardboard of the pizza box out of the bed, you clamped a hand around your mouth and retched…it stunk so bad…you ran out of the room in order to get some fresher air into your lungs…

 

 _What was wrong with that boy??_  You grumbled internally as you leant by the wall of the hallway outside their room, breathing heavily.

 

You sauntered to the sparkling kitchen and got a dust bin bag. dish gloves and a face mask and quickly you walked back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room, determined to get rid of the disgusting specimen under Chanyeol’s bed as soon as possible. As you knelt down on their floor you actually wished that you had a gas mask at your disposal, because you could still smell the putrid smell through the material of the face mask. Carefully, you eased the pizza and its box into the bag, retching into the crook of your arm as you did so…you began to gather up their socks and dirty underwear, placing them in the washing basket, and then you took off the gloves. You removed old sweet wrappers, discarded paper, shop receipts from the floor and soon you could actually see the laminate…it was horribly dirty…and stained…

You vacuumed and mopped their room with Sicilian lemon floor cleaner and you changed their duvet covers, they looked and smelled as if they had been on there for months…it was gross. You put on some fresh covers onto their beds, making their beds neatly. You ordered Chanyeol’s desk, getting rid of sweet wrappers and dark as death bananas that had seen better days, you polished the desk and the desktop. You were groping your hand around under Baekhyun’s bed for any stray socks or clothes, abruptly, you came into contact with something, you pulled it out curiously and immediately you clapped eyes on a dirty magazine, which made you blush heavily…especially because the woman on the front seemed to be tied up…with her large breasts on show….your eyes scanned her flushed figure and you felt yourself blush deeply like a beetroot…You’ve never seen anything like it…you didn’t think that Baekhyun was into this, you blushed tomato red when you remembered what Kyungsoo said about Baekhyun being very kinky…

You shook away your thoughts…you knew for a fact that Baekhyun didn’t like you in any way other than as a friend!! You carefully put the magazine back…not wanting him to think that you were looking through his things on purpose…

After their room looked much more normal and much cleaner, you took away some stray socks and abandoned, ripped up sheet music from under Chanyeol’s bed, not looking around too hard, just in case you discovered that Chanyeol was also kinky or has some sort of fetish you didn't know of…you didn’t think that you would be able to look him in the eye if you had found anything questionable.

You carefully backed out of their room…still blushing immensely from the discovery under Baekhyun's bed…You put their socks and underwear in the wash and then you went to the other rooms, picking up trash and vacuuming, and picking up abandoned socks…Their rooms weren’t as bad as Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s cesspit that they claim is a room…you changed the other’s duvets as well. You found Jongin and Kyungsoo’s room to be the cleanest…you didn’t have to do much in there and it was very well organised and structured.

After recovering from your ordeal of cleaning their rooms, you washed your hands thoroughly with massive amounts of Sicilian lemon hand soap…which was actually half price at the store yesterday! And you cannot resist a bargain!

 

 

****

 

 

Sehun and Baekhyun were bored waiting for their flight back home, so they went for a little stroll around the airport. They were both so excited to see you again…they all were! They walked carefully, keeping to the shadows, stopping and looking towards a wall when a gaggle of fangirls passed, they pulled down their hats and eased up their face masks and dark as death sunglasses. When all was clear, they pushed away from the wall and continued their stroll. Sehun was glancing down at his phone, but he couldn’t really concentrate on it, because his mind was whirring, thinking about you, about how you would react to seeing them… _him_   again after so long, three weeks was ages away from you!! He really hoped that you missed him just as much as he did…

Suddenly, Sehun noticed that Baekhyun was no longer by his side. Sehun turned three hundred and sixty degrees, scouring the space carefully, until he saw Baekhyun’s black dressed form, he was looking at something intently in his hands. Sehun frowned, shoving his sleek black phone into his skinny jeans pocket, Sehun ambled towards the elder, eyebrows raised curiously as he approached.

“What are you-” Sehun started, and then he gasped, looking down at what Baekhyun was looking at. Sehun tried to tug it from the elder’s grasp, but Baekhyun held it firmly in his hands, shooting a glare at the noodle.

“Is that?” Sehun rasped, sliding his sunglasses down his nose and looking down at the magazine. There were a couple of grainy pictures of two figures, one was dressed in black, as they removed their sunglasses slightly this was obviously Amber Liu, and the other looked…breath takingly beautiful, dressed in tight jeans, a form fitting stripy shirt, the slim forearms exposed, long brown hair and sunglasses…but Sehun and Baekhyun knew that gorgeous smile from anywhere…Sehun’s heart was thrashing hard…it had to be…he looked up at the caption: _“F(x)’s Amber and a pretty stranger go vegetable shopping???”_   It had to be you…both men scoured your slim, feminine body in the flattering clothes…they felt heat rising in their cheeks.

“Look inside,” Sehun breathed, looking over the elder’s shoulder, Baekhyun did as told, hurriedly flicking towards page six as indicated by the front cover. They took in a sharp breath…there were more pictures, there was one where you were smiling widely, they felt their hearts pounding, they hadn’t seen your smile in a while…they knew it had to be you…they loved how good you looked here. Apparently, it was taken recently, just yesterday afternoon…Baekhyun felt his hands trembling, as he used his spare hand to slide his glasses down his nose to get a clearer look. They could see the clear outline of your breasts as you straightened up looking at some onions carefully, Sehun and Baekhyun blushed, not used to seeing you not flat chested or with a shirt with a lower neckline than usual. They looked at the next image, where you were bent down to pick veg, and how the jeans fitted well to every curve and dip of your slim legs, and your ass…both men felt themselves heating up as they stared. Sehun blushed very obviously, fanning his face, he was beginning to feel warm under his face mask…his heart was ringing in his ears.

Sehun’s heart stopped when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes darken considerably, as he stared at the last image, where you were bent down, so that a little bit of your cleavage was exposed, as you picked up a fallen plastic bag from the floor. He watched as Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, gripping the magazine tightly. Sehun also allowed his eyes to trail up your shirt…feeling himself grow even hotter…Sehun didn’t like the way that Baekhyun was looking at you…

“Hey, punks are you going to buy that or what?” The store vendor called out, thoroughly annoyed, he had been trying to get their attention for a while. The store vendor watched as Sehun and Baekhyun looked up with a violent jolt, gripping their hearts and breathing deeply in surprise at the store vendor, sliding up their sunglasses quickly.

“Are you gonna buy it? I’ve got a business to run here!” The store vendor prompted with a scowl, crossing his arms. Sehun and Baekhyun looked at each other, and Sehun watched as Baekhyun smirked beneath the mask as he went over to pay. Sehun watched in shock, not believing it, he stood awkwardly, pulling down his cap as Baekhyun walked towards him, flicking back to page six, they walked off, back towards the airport lounge where the others were. Baekhyun smirked, Sehun stopped him with a harsh hand around his band member’s bicep, knowing what Baekhyun might do.

“You can’t show them they'll get suspicious…” Sehun said carefully, glaring hard at the elder who glared back, smug smirk in place.

“I won’t…this is for me anyway…for _me_   to look at only…” Baekhyun smirked, dark eyes twinkling with less than innocent thoughts about your little body. Sehun clenched his fists.

“Hyung!” Sehun whined, watching as the elder walked off away from the others, sitting a couple of spaces away from them all. Sehun watched as Baekhyun removed his sunglasses slowly, smirking down at the images. Sehun bypassed the others who were calling out to him, watching curiously as Sehun sat beside Baekhyun, also removing his glasses, looking down at the images again.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun hissed, pulling the magazine away and turning his body so that his back was to Sehun, he looked back at the magazine to stare at your ass again…

“I want to look too!” Sehun protested, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“No!” Baekhyun said firmly, shooting the noodle a scathing glare and quickly returning to scour your small body and feeling warm.

“What are you guys doing?” Chanyeol asked, smiling sweetly and curiously down at them both, Baekhyun and Sehun froze. Baekhyun had dropped the magazine in fright. Chanyeol’s eyes averted to the open page, seeing the many images of a beautiful, mystery girl, his interest piqued, wondering why his band members were looking at it. Chanyeol bent his long legs to retrieve the fallen magazine, but Sehun was able to swipe it away quickly, causing Baekhyun to glare at the happy, smug noodle, who began to eye up your little body.

“Who is that girl?” Chanyeol asked, sitting beside Sehun, trying to look at the images. Sehun had pressed the magazine against his chest, glaring at the wide eyed giant.

“It’s nothing…” Baekhyun said carefully, glaring at Chanyeol who returned the glare.

“We don’t know!” Sehun piped up, he blushed when the two older members looked at him.

“But…why were you looking at it?” Chanyeol asked slowly, leaning closer to Sehun who began to lean back towards Baekhyun’s chest.

“We got bored…” Baekhyun said quietly, in a tone that said that no more should be asked, but Chanyeol completely missed this, it went straight over his thick skull.

“Can I see then? I’m bored too…but I’m so excited to see B/n-ah again! I hope he missed us!!” Chanyeol exclaimed, as he looked between the two of them happily with a wide smile, and then his smile faltered slightly as they stared back at him. Baekhyun and Sehun froze at the mention of your name and blushed.

“Hey! This isn’t some, _‘hi, I’m bored too club’_ Chanyeol! You can’t look!” Sehun retorted, glaring harshly and pulling the magazine away when Chanyeol tried to lean towards him again.

“You can’t see it!!” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly, tugging the magazine from Sehun but he didn’t budge… _Chanyeol could get suspicious…_

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed…as he looked at them both…it was a bit strange…

“Come on guys…please?” Chanyeol pleaded, eyes widening as he looked at them carefully…now very intrigued as to who this girl was…and wondering if they both knew her…

“No Chanyeol!!” Baekhyun growled, still trying to rip the magazine from Sehun’s tight clutches.

“Why are you guys being so weird?” Chanyeol said slowly, crossing his arms, looking between the two of them with hard eyes.

“We just don’t want your eyes perving on this innocent girl…” Baekhyun retorted, giving up on trying to get the magazine, he didn't want to rip it...He didn’t like the idea of Chanyeol eyeing up your body…even if he didn’t know that it was you!

“But…that was what you two were doing just a moment ago…” Chanyeol countered, folding his arms tighter, watching as Baekhyun and Sehun blushed obviously. Chanyeol smirked triumphantly…now he was really curious as to who this girl was that was occupying his friends' attentions…and why they were keeping her from him…

“No, we were not!!!” Baekhyun and Sehun exclaimed loudly together, very guiltily, faces flushed, they both looked at each other and scowled. In their distraction, Chanyeol was able to grab the magazine, leaning back as he looked at the images with a small, pleased smile at what he was seeing…eyes fixed to the images.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun growled, leaning over Sehun to swipe the magazine, but he missed when Chanyeol raised the magazine into the air, moving a couple of seats away. Baekhyun and Sehun looked on mortified, trying to see if Chanyeol recognised anything…they watched as Chanyeol’s eyes flickered between the pictures, eyes widening and darkening at some as he stared at some photos a bit longer than necessary. This made Sehun and Baekhyun very annoyed that Chanyeol was unknowingly eyeing up your feminine beauty, they watched as Chanyeol licked his lips, bringing the magazine closer, eyes glittering darkly.

“Okay…that’s enough now-” Sehun said, shuffling towards the tall rapper, about to swipe the magazine away…

They watched in horror as Chen came over happily and sat beside Chanyeol curiously, looking at the magazine. Chanyeol put the magazine between them, leaning towards Jongdae who bent down to have a closer look. Baekhyun and Sehun watched in horror as Chen also scanned your little body with a small, inquiring kitty smirk…

“Who is she?” Chen asked, looking around at them with wide innocent eyes.

“I don’t know…but she’s cute…” Chanyeol replied slowly, eyes transfixed on the image of your gorgeous smile. Baekhyun and Sehun glared at Chanyeol’s comment…

“Guys give it back” Baekhyun blurted with a shout, feeling anger pulsing down him at their naivety.

“No! we only just got it!” Chen complained, leaning towards Chanyeol to look closer at the image of you picking up the plastic bag. Baekhyun and Sehun glared as Chen’s eyes raked your little body…stopping on the little cleavage...

 

 _That's the last straw!!_   Baekhyun thought furiously.

 

“I’ve had enough! Give it back!!” Baekhyun said, feeling utterly angry and bothered that they were looking at you like this. Baekhyun stood in front of them, they didn’t look up, still looking at the images, Baekhyun moved to swipe the magazine when Chanyeol pulled it towards him hastily.

“What’s your problem Baekhyun? It’s just a magazine!” Chanyeol exclaimed, eyes glaring at his friend as he stood to his full height, the magazine rolled tight in his strong fist. Chen looked up between the two normally happy friends in confusion…wondering why Baekhyun was getting so worked up.

“It’s mine! And you’re getting your grubby hands all over it!!” Baekhyun growled, fists clenched, as Chanyeol scoffed with derision.

“But it’s just a magazine, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol countered, glaring and examining his friend’s hard face, finding it terribly weird that his friend was being so defensive about a magazine.

“Give it back now!!” Baekhyun screamed, closing in on Chanyeol.

“No!” Chanyeol yelled, gripping the magazine tightly in a huge hand, and whipping it away when Baekhyun swiped for it again. Chanyeol was really curious…why was Baekhyun getting so worked up over a silly magazine? It must be that girl…does he know that girl…? Who is she? Whoever she was...she was important to him...

Baekhyun lunged, hitting Chanyeol across the face, catching him unaware. They all watched as Chanyeol stumbled, clutching his cheek, in consequence the magazine fluttered to the floor, which was quickly swiped up by Jongdae.

“What’s wrong with you??” Chanyeol shouted, as he marched towards Baekhyun, looking down at him with eyes that could murder and hide a body. He watched as Baekhyun squared up towards the taller member, glaring up at him.

“Guys!!” Mr Lee shouted, splitting the two of them up, with help from Yixing and Minseok. “What’s going on?” Mr Lee exclaimed, looking between the two of them as they looked away.

“He hit me!!” Chanyeol growled, as he smoothed his throbbing cheek, leaning away from Hye jin in disgust who was trying to pull his hand away from his cheek so that she could look at it. Chanyeol glared hard at Baekhyun who returned the glare icily.

“What are they fighting about?” Kyungsoo asked, looking between Chen and Sehun, Kyungsoo was looking very terrifying. Chen handed him the magazine without question. Kyungsoo took it carefully, taking a seat beside Chen, he looked at the images carefully and he knew…Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, who glared back…he knew it was you…and Baekhyun hitting Chanyeol made it so obvious now that something was up, Chanyeol was likely to become suspicious, not to mention Chen as well...or Junmyeon...

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth as he looked at the images, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that you had done it again…after the close shave of last time…but…he noticed…you didn’t have the cast…so…was that you? He was confused…this might not even be you at all… he looked at the images closer…but…it was definitely your smile…Kyungsoo was really surprised with how different you looked…those jeans looked amazing on you…

Kyungsoo controlled his blush carefully, he felt as Jongin sat beside him, looking over curiously…eyes scanning the image. Jongin could sense this…small…niggling thought at the back of his mind as he stared…he had a feeling…and what started it was the fact that those sunglasses that this mystery girl was wearing…were the same sunglasses that he had bought you at the service station… _no_ …it couldn’t be! You were in a wheelchair! With a cast! This girl was walking around normally…and it was a _girl_ …Jongin knew that you were most definitely a boy…but…if this girl wasn’t you…then who was she? And why was she out with Amber? And why were his bandmates staring at her body so hungrily like that…?

 

****

 

When you had finished washing your hands thoroughly and actually smelling like you had walked out of Sicily itself smelling of its lemons, you got out the party supplies that you had bought with Amber yesterday, grinning madly at the sparkles and glitter. You heard a knock, you picked yourself off the floor carefully and ambled to the door.

“Y/n-ah!!” F(x) cheered happily, wide smirks and grins on their faces as they waved their arms about, you laughed at their silliness.

“Unnies!!” you exclaimed, waving them through and hugging them all as they passed.

You had invited f(x) over to help with the preparations for tonight, you lead them through the dorm. They marvelled at how spic and span and clean smelling the place was, so different to when they had first visited.

“Smells brand new!! It’s a shame they’re coming back, because they’ll make it stinky again!” Luna said amusedly as she looked around the gleaming dorms appreciatively.

“Hey!!” you said with a smile, hitting her arm playfully, she laughed and stroked your cropped brown hair.

“Only joking!!” Luna chuckled as the others and you laughed…it was true though…it would get stinky again when they all come back…

“Okay guys!! Let’s get cooking!!” you announced with a clap, after f(x) had had an opportunity to look at the clean dorms. They nodded excitedly, following you to the absolutely shiny kitchen, you began to get out the ingredients that you had bought yesterday at the store.

“So, Y/n-ah…are you excited that they’ll be back?” Krystal asked, bumping hips with you as you sliced the onions for a curry, you turned to smile at her smug looking gaze.

“Of course!” you beamed, as you looked back down at the onions, you were so excited to get your band mates back!!

“Did you miss them?” Victoria asked slyly, as she reached for the butter for the cakes. Victoria was an amazing baker, so you assigned her to cake duty. You watched as she measured some butter on the scales, still shooting glances at you.

“Well, yes…it’s awfully quiet and weird without them here…” you said carefully, looking around as they all seemed to be sharing a knowing glance.

“Did you miss them…in any other ways??” Amber blurted out as she began to wash the mushrooms for the curry at the sink.

“I told you they don’t like me like that!!” You yelled, chopping a new onion in two, glaring around at them all with a pout and pink tinged cheeks…

“That means Taemin has a chance then??” Krystal murmured with a smirk, from beside you as she put oil into the pan.

“HEY!!” you yelled with a thoroughly red blush, turning to glare as the f(x) maknae cackled evilly. “That was a crush I had when I was younger!!” You explained with a growl, still very flustered and hot, you had told them this fact many times, but they always laughed at you. They all giggled silently…you were such a peculiar girl…so oblivious and unaware of the feelings of those around you…

You all fell into silence after a while, cooking together happily, making a myriad of beautifully homemade dishes. Soon, the dorm was smelling delicious, and you tasted all the foods as you went, moaning at the amazing flavours…

 

 _Exo are going to love this!!_   You hummed internally as you tasted some of the curry sauce.

 

After putting some of the dishes into the oven, Victoria stayed in the kitchen to make the desserts and you and the rest of f(x) went to the living room in order to decorate it with the pink welcome home banners, pink, silver and gold tinsel, sparkles and glitter, and you all blew up some pink and white balloons, bouncing them around happily. It was soon looking very gaudy and gorgeous!

You moved into the dining room, putting down some new placemats that you had bought, you placed a plate at each placemat along with cutlery, and even the little, cheesy, pink, sparkly, fur trimmed party hats that were actually birthday hats, but the thought was what was important!! You placed one party popper at each plate. You had also spent last night making little personalised name tags for them all so that they would know where to sit. You put them down happily, hoping that they would like them, especially as you had drawn a little animal each on their cards. You also decorated the table with tinsel and streamers, placing glasses on the table and large bottles of fizzy drinks and water on the table…

When all the food was finished, and the table was beautifully set, and the dorms were decorated beautifully, f(x) turned to you with wide smiles. You met their smiles, feeling so excited about seeing them.

“Unnies! Would you like to stay for the party??” you asked happily as you all sat in the gleaming sitting room.

“We would love to but…I think exo wouldn’t appreciate it…and it might give you a chance to realise how much they-” Amber said slyly, watching as you blushed and slapped her arm.

“Amber!!! I don’t like them like that and they don’t like me like that either!!!” you exclaimed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“OH, COME ON!!” Amber exclaimed in disbelief, as she leant back against the sofa with a frustrated groan. The other f(x) members face palmed.

_You really were very strange and so unaware of Exo's feelings!!_

“But it’s the truth!!” you retorted, blushing heavily, looking around at them all confused.

“You’re way too oblivious for your own good!!” Luna grumbled with a small smile, as she stood, along with the others.

“Have fun Y/n-ah…tell us all about it the morning after!!” Victoria said with a wink and a smirk as she walked into the hallway, the others following behind her with loud cackles.

“Hey!!” you exclaimed, face full of blush, rushing to the doorway and walking after them, hugging them reluctantly, annoyed with their teasing, you knew that exo didn’t like you like that! But why do they keep saying it? You watched as they all giggled and left the dorms…you stood facing the door, to control your rapidly beating heart…it can’t be…they didn’t like you like that! It was only ever friendly!! You smiled when you felt reassured, meandering to the sitting room, checking your phone…they were due back in an hour!!

It was still too long…you collapsed on the sofa…your heart began beating hard and your body began to tingle in anticipation and adrenaline at seeing them all again after so long…you felt yourself blush suddenly…shaking it off…Exo definitely didn’t like you in that way!!  You were most definitely sure, f(x) were just messing with you…when you were satisfied with your internal encouragement, you bounced up from the sofa. You leaned down, reaching for the bag where all the party stuff was, and you put on a sparkly pink, fur trimmed party hat and began wrapping yourself with silver tinsel around your arms, waist, and loosely around your neck…

After decorating yourself and arming yourself with party poppers, you sat around anxiously, waiting, your legs were jiggling, and you decided to walk about in order to distract yourself…you jumped intensely when your phone vibrated in your pocket. You felt your heart beating crazily when you saw tons of texts coming in from them all, all of them saying that they were on their way home… you felt your heart jolt violently and a wide smile splitting across your face.

 

_Exo would be home soon!!!_

You tested a champagne popper to see if they worked okay, and you were satisfied with the quality. You stood around, doing one last check around the place, looking into their nice, clean rooms, the kitchen where all the food was prepared and waiting, still hot. You looked in the sitting room, you had even bought some pretty cushions to liven up the sofas a bit and you stood for a bit to appreciate the pink streamers, tinsel, banners, glitter and sparkles. You really hoped that they’d like it…

 

_Exo will be here soon!!!_

You jumped suddenly, coming to a realisation, glancing out of the window down at the road…it was likely that they might come through the rear car park to avoid press…however you couldn’t see the rear car park anywhere from the dorm…you checked your phone, seeing a couple of very excited texts from Chanyeol a couple of minutes ago saying that they’re only ten minutes away…

 

_Fuck…that was six minutes ago…_

Heart pounding, you quickly put the bag of party supplies in the sink cupboard straightening your party hat and tinsels in the mirror in the hallway, you were so jumpy!! And so excited, your legs were like jelly and you were breathing deeply as you made your way back to the sitting room.

Is this a normal reaction?? You swore that you have never felt like this before…you’ve never felt this excited about seeing them… and then you got a text saying that they were here…

 

_FUCK_

You quickly flicked off the lights, plunging the dorm into darkness, you lay in wait with your party poppers in the sitting room…you went through the plan in your head, feeling confident as you sat on the sofa, the front door of the dorms opened up to a long hallway and the living room was the very last room at the end of it, so they won’t see when you jump out…you bit your lip to repress your ecstatic smile…

 

_Exo will be home!!!_

You heard the key turning in the lock, your heart jumped at the sound and you covered your mouth to stifle your scream of excitement.

 

_Exo are here!!!_

You heard as the door opened with a soft groan, and a couple of footsteps, they were quiet…

“B/n-ah?” you heard Kyungsoo call softly into the dorms, your heart raced at the sound of his sweet voice. You heard them muttering confusedly.

“Why’s it so dark? Where is he?” You heard Chanyeol say, hearing footsteps and suitcases being piled in, and as soon as the lights were turned on, that was your que, you grinned madly…

 

_Here it goes!!_

 

You jumped up, running to the entry of the living room, skidding on the laminate: “WELCOME HOME!!!” you screamed, beaming happily, popping party popper after party popper, they all turned to you smiling widely with cheers. Chanyeol collapsed against the wall with a high girlish scream in fright, having not expected you to jump out so violently whilst covered in tinsel, party hats and party poppers no less!!!

“B/n-ah!!!” Sehun screamed, you beamed widely at them all, as you saw Sehun dump his suitcase on the floor with a loud clatter, running down the hall towards you, you looked into his eyes happily: “Welcome home Se-, Oh!!” You say, as Sehun picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist to steady yourself as he carried you into the sitting room, holding you firmly against his hard chest, you didn’t take notice of their shouts of protest at Sehun. You both collapsed on the sofa so that you were both lying face to face, Sehun was hovering above you…you blushed at the intensity of his eyes as he stared deep into yours and your heart pounded when Sehun pulled you close, nuzzling his face against your chest, wrapping his pale arms around your waist, you were blushing, madly as you combed through his silky black locks, smiling down at him, he looked so content!

“Sehun!! You can’t do that!! He’s still in the cast!!” Kyungsoo said worriedly, as they all entered the living room, glaring at the noodle who was all over you but they also stopped to regard how guadily decorated and sparkly the sitting room had become.

“No, I’m not, Soo! I had it taken off!!” You beamed, unwrapping a leg from around Sehun and sticking it up in the air, twirling your smooth calf in the air happily, you watched as they stared at your leg in shock. “The doctor said that it will be all properly healed soon,and I can walk again now!!” You continued happily, watching as they congratulated you, coming out of their surprised dazes. Unbeknownst to you, you didn’t see the look of outrage as Kyungsoo suddenly realised that the woman in the magazine was much more likely to be you now…he couldn’t believe how reckless you were…he thought that you would have learnt from last time with the Singapore scenario with Baekhyun!!

“You, sneaky boy! Why didn’t you tell us?!” Chen exclaimed as he moved towards you, grabbing your calf gently, he examined your nearly healed ankle, his smooth fingers prodding the skin carefully. You blushed obviously as he observed it, not noticing their glares at his innocent touches.

“It was a surprise for you all, Chennie!!” You said happily, pushing back your blush as you smiled up at him, you felt as Sehun nuzzled against you tighter, breathing in your familiar scent that he loved, you could feel his hard body so clearly against your own…

You especially didn’t notice Baekhyun’s smouldering gaze as he glared heavily at Chen’s hands on your leg as you giggled when he began to tickle your foot and at Sehun who was hugging you tightly against him, he was practically straddling you!! Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s gaze as he watched you, Sehun and Chen…and he found it highly suspicious…Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t make up at all after Baekhyun had slapped him…so they were not talking…AT ALL!!!

“B/n-ah! Don’t I get a welcome hug?” Chanyeol said, feeling left out as he walked to stand above you and Sehun on the sofa, you smiled up at Chanyeol with a nod. Chen let go of your calf gently, you tried to release yourself from Sehun’s hold, but the noodle had you wrapped tightly against him, he nuzzled against your neck, his nose pressing against the sensitive skin.

“Sehun!! I need to greet the others!” you giggled out as his nose tickled your skin, Sehun smirked against your neck at your little giggles just for him.

“No…” Sehun whined quietly, pressing you closer. You and Sehun weren’t aware of the heavily hostile glares that the older members were giving you both…annoyed at the former maknae for hogging you like this…

“Pretty please….” You simpered as you stroked his hair, watching as he looked up into your eyes with a pout.

“I want to cuddle…” Sehun mumbled as he settled back against your chest, with a pink blush. You felt yourself grow warm and tingly.

“Please Sehunnie…I promise that we can cuddle later, okay!!” you said happily, totally unaware of what your words meant to them all. You didn’t see how Sehun blushed beet red at your words and how all the others became flustered as they glared at the noodle. Sehun had released you in his shock and you were immediately enveloped in Chanyeol’s embrace, you clung to his shirt hard as he spun you around, causing you to scream uproariously and he laughed with you, gripping you hard against him.

“Channie!!” you giggled happily as Chanyeol hugged you against him as you whirled around the room .His strong arms firmly around your slight waist. You clung to his shoulders happily, giggling at how high up you were as you both spun.

“Put him down…” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly suddenly, they all turned to him, seeing how angrily he was looking. It was silent as Chanyeol carefully placed you on the floor, steadying you as you stumbled, your vision was incredibly blurred. You pulled down your shirt and rearranged your tinsel.

“You look like a present, B/n-ah!!” Chanyeol commented, as he followed your hands, he touched the tinsel around your waist, you smiled, as you adjusted your party hat. You giggled into your palm as Chanyeol smiled widely down at you, he pulled you towards him again unexpectedly. You didn’t see as they all glowered at your blushed reaction. “I missed you…so much…” you heard him whisper, as you felt him smooth your back gently with a large hand…your heart quickened slightly at his words, you felt wobbly suddenly against his hard chest…

“I missed you too Channie!!” you said happily once you had calmed you heart, as he released you, staring down at your happy self.

“I want a hug now!” Yixing said as he snuck his arms around your waist, turning you around and pushing you against his hard chest. You tinged pink at the action, you could feel his warmth so clearly through your clothes…it was so comforting. You relaxed into his hold happily, snuggling against him, unaware of the fact that Yixing’s heart began to rapidly beat at the feel of you against him. Yixing released you after a while, he stroked your hair, looking down into your eyes…he would love more than anything to kiss you…but he knew that you didn’t like him like that yet…he felt hurt grip him when you were pulled into Kyungsoo’s embrace. Yixing vowed that he would try and get you to fall for him…he knew that he liked you…you were perfect...he wanted to pursue you.

Kyungsoo was silent as he held you towards him, you didn’t know what he was thinking…you felt him latch tighter onto you when Minseok tried to pull you out of his hold, you had been in his embrace for a while. Unbeknownst to you, Kyungsoo was angry, he couldn’t believe it…the girl in the magazine must have been you…he couldn’t believe how much risk you had put yourself in again like that! And especially because he saw how Baekhyun, Sehun and the others were looking at your feminine form so hungrily…he needed to protect you from them… “Are you okay, Soo?” you whispered into his ear. Kyungsoo blushed red at how close you actually were to him as he felt your hot breath rolling down his neck like a wave...he decided that he was going to confront you later instead, about the magazine...

“I-I’m good…I’m glad that you’re back…I missed you…” He said with a stutter quietly, he felt as you nodded and smiled against him, holding him tighter and then you slowly let him go. He also unfolded himself from you, turning quickly so that you wouldn’t see the harsh blush that had spread across his whole face, the rest of them noticed this.

“B/n-ah…” Minseok breathed as he brought you towards him.

“Minseok!!” you exclaimed happily, looking up at him as he pulled you towards him, you noticed how he looked upset… “Why’re you upset Minnie? You’re home now! With me!!” you say comfortingly looking up at him. You watched as he smiled gently, reaching a hand to stroke your cheek gently. Minseok’s eyes still held sadness…he really wanted to kiss your sweet lips, maybe your cheek? But he knew that he could probably never be with you…because he knew that you didn’t like him like that…he was going to do all he could to make you like and notice him. You stared into his eyes, you could see so many emotions flickering through his orbs…you both stared for a long time.

“B/n-ah…where’s my hug?” Junmyeon said suddenly, turning towards you, you looked at him and smiled, slowly unfolding yourself from Minseok. You saw that Junmyeon seemed awkward as he pulled you against him carefully, mindful of where he put his hands, which seemed to be hovering over your shoulders.

“Are you okay?” you asked, looking up at his eyes, he jolted as he looked down at your soft face…and he could clearly see the girl in you…it was so obvious…he didn’t know what he had been thinking these past couple of months when you had first joined them…

“I’m good…was it nice having some girly time with f(x)?” he said, winking afterwards. He watched as you blushed pink, looking away, everyone saw the exchange. You didn’t notice Sehun glaring heavily at the leader. After Junmyeon had revealed the morning after about Sehun’s drunken confession, Sehun had made Junmyeon promise to not say anything to anyone especially you that he knew…and now the stupid leader has dropped an obvious hint! Sehun casted a careful eye around at Jongin, Chen and Chanyeol who seemed to be the only ones who weren't glaring openly at Junmyeon curiously.

You released yourself out of Suho’s hold hurriedly and then you were dragged against Baekhyun, as he held your soft body close to his, you blushed at how warm he was, as he pressed you tightly against his hard body. You felt as his hands settled on your waist, so that your chests were touching, you tried to pull yourself away, but he latched onto you much tighter…this hug was a bit too close for two guys…you were confused as to why he was being so obvious…

“Baek-” you began to say, as you tried to escape, you could feel them all staring…

“I missed you, Y/n…” you felt him murmur towards your ear, and you felt as he licked your ear gently, you tried to pull away again, blushing immensely. Baekhyun smirked at your obvious red blush, just for him.

 

 _Stop being so obvious!!_   You seethed internally, as you gave him a glare of warning, your hand coming up to wipe your ear in embarrassment, not believing that he was being so bold when they were all staring at you. You didn’t even want to meet their eyes, worried about the suspicion that might be swirling within the other four who still didn’t know about your true self…

 

“I missed you too!” you said with a forced smile, trying to control your blush and shock at the sudden lick. Then you escaped his hold, not seeing his sad frown at the loss of your soft feminine self against him…that had been occupying his thoughts all day after seeing you in that magazine…you were tempting him, he scanned you as you walked away, trying to make out the line of your ass…but those baggy shorts were preventing him from doing so!!

You then went over and hugged Jongin who was looking sad and pensive in the corner. Jongin stiffened and then he relaxed, a wide smiled threatening to spill over as he pulled you against him carefully, you pulled him tighter when you had enveloped your arms around his waist. You snuggled against his chest, sighing happily at how warm he was, you didn’t see as they all glowered at Jongin as he looked at your sweet happy face thoughtfully.

You released him suddenly, remembering something. “Guys!! I’ve made you something to eat for dinner!!” you announced happily, clapping your little hands.

“You didn’t have to!” Kyungsoo said carefully, as they all gave each other wide eyed looks.

“Oh no I insist!!” you said, waving your hands dismissively as you walked down the hall towards the dining room. They looked around at each other…they had already eaten dinner after arriving from the airport…They slowly followed you to the dining room, seeing the vast array of dishes on the table, and they suddenly felt so guilty because of all the trouble that you had gone through to do such a lovely gesture for them.

“Everyone please sit!! I’ve put you all in seats, and you must wear your hats!” you said, waving to the beautifully decorated table.

“What a sweet fetus!” Chen said quietly as he looked for his seat at the table.

“And I hope you’re all hungry! I need to get more dishes from the kitchen!” you said in excitement, watching as they all gathered around the table cautiously.

“There’s more??” they all spluttered, horrified. They could feel their very recent meal churning in their stomachs ominously, as they stared at you wide eyed as you giggled loudly at what you thought was their excitement at getting lots of food. You were so glad that they couldn’t wait!!

“Of course!! It’s going to be a real feast!!!” you said, chuckling excitedly, as you looked at them all. You walked to the kitchen with a spring in your step, as soon as you were gone they all turned to each other…

“What are we gonna do? We ate already!” Chanyeol said, panicked as they all looked towards him, equally panicked.

“We just eat it okay! We can’t upset him!” Chen said, trying to calm them all.

“Yeah, he made such a huge effort…” Junmyeon said, as they all glanced at the gaudily decorated table, that looked as if an actual unicorn had entered their dorm and had thrown up all over it with the amount of sparkles and pink that was splashed around it.

“But…I’m so full…” Jongin groaned, rubbing his distended stomach carefully as he spotted his name tag, sitting in his seat.

“Come on…we have to eat it…” Yixing said with a clap, looking around at them all determinedly.

They all nodded reluctantly, they looked towards the table, looking for their places, they laughed and chortled at the barely recognisable animal drawings on the place markers…you weren’t an artist, but they found the gesture so sweet and thoughtful. They all watched as Sehun was grinning widely when you had placed yourself beside him, he took the seat quickly.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol frowned at being put next to each other and being too far away from you!! They didn’t speak or acknowledge each other as they watched Chen take his seat at the head of the table next to them.

They all looked at the dishes, they watched as you smiled, arriving again, placing more dishes on the table. You had to move and jiggle some dishes about so that they could all fit on there. They all felt sick at the sight of all this food…but it smelt so good…but at the same time they were so full from eating out…if they had known you were planning a feast…they would definitely have not gone out to eat at all…they loved your cooking….

“I hope you guys are starving! There’s more to come!” you said cheerfully, looking around at them all at the table, noticing how silent they were as they rubbed their tummies.

“Oh…yeah we’re so starving!!” Sehun said convincingly, as he watched you place down a delectable looking pie near Kyungsoo.

“I’m glad!! Please serve yourselves some drinks, I just need to get the last three batches…!!” you said with a wink and a smile, ambling out the door quickly.

As soon as you had left again they looked at each other with horror-stricken gazes. “ _Three more batches?_   You’ve got to be kidding me...” Chen hissed, looking around the table incredulously, watching as they all groaned…patting their full stomachs…

“Come on…just eat it politely! We can’t upset him…” Kyungsoo said, glaring particularly at the beagles and Jongin, who had eaten the most at the fried chicken place not too long ago…

They immediately pulled away as you put out the last of the deliciously smelling dishes, they watched as you sat at the head of the table, with Sehun on one side and Jongin on the other. You adjusted your party hat on your head, that had slipped slightly when you had been rushing between the kitchen and the dining room with the dishes.

“Come on guys!! Put on your hats!!” you said, waving towards the hats with a flourish and a wide, happy smile, you watched as they all picked up the hats, looking at them with unconcealed reluctance.

“But…it says happy birthday…” Chanyeol whined, turning the pink sparkly hat in his huge fingers and at your glare he froze, eyes widening in terror: “Uh…but it’s the thought that counts!” he said quickly with a nervous chuckle and he watched as you smiled as bright as a sun, even more so. You watched as they all reluctantly pulled on their pink, sparkly, fur trimmed happy birthday, party hats. You squealed into your palm at how unbelievably cute they looked, they all turned to you, watching as you giggled hard, your face flushing pink.

“You all look so adorable!!” you burst out, looking at them all as they stared, with huge blushes, they watched as you chortled into your palm…you carefully calmed yourself down. “Come on, let’s eat!! I’m so hungry! I’ve been waiting all day for this!!” you said happily, beginning to serve yourself some of that delicious looking quiche that you had strategically placed beside you. You didn’t notice as they all nodded determinedly at each other, beginning to serve themselves something…you looked around happily as you dug into a large slice of quiche, eyes rolling back as you swallowed your first mouthful, you happily tucked in, eating a larger bite, you watched as they all ate carefully…

“How is it guys? Do you like it?” You asked after a while, you looked around the table, seeing that they hadn’t filled their plates as much as you had hoped that they would. “Guys! I thought you were hungry!!” you said with a suspicious look around the table, you watched as they all jumped, rapidly picking anything from the table and placing it on their plates with stiff smiles, it was a blur of hands as they rushed to grab food. You smiled happily, as you swallowed another slice of delicious quiche.

“Sehun…you don’t even like potato salad…” You said thoughtfully as you watched him dollop a large amount of it onto his plate. You didn’t see as he tensed, looking down at the gloopy, white mess…

“Well…umm…I’ve grown to really like it recently…” Sehun lied, placing the serving spoon back as he looked down at his plate in dread. He didn’t realise what he was putting on his plate…he had just picked something at random…anything to placate you so that you wouldn’t guess that something was wrong.

“Oh really?! That’s great because I made a lot of it!! Ask if you would like more!” you said excitedly. You didn’t notice as they all tensed, looking at Sehun in terror.

You continued to watch as he stirred the gloopy potatoes swimming in cream, “Are you going to try it?” you asked, smiling so sweetly in anticipation. “I actually used a new recipe…so you can try it out now!!” you said joyously, gesturing with love towards the potato salad that sat so innocently on Sehun’s plate. Sehun glowered at the potato salad…

“You want me to eat it…now??” Sehun spluttered, looking into your eyes in terror and then around the table, catching their frightened looks.

“Of course!!” you beamed, closing your eyes with a happy smile.

They all stared, knowing very well that Sehun does NOT like potato salad. Sehun gulped, looking at the large pile of gloopy mess on his plate, the others used this as an excuse to not eat so that they could watch as you stared solidly at Sehun. Sehun turned to you with a shaky smile as he swept his fork into the mixture, piercing a sliced potato, Sehun could feel his stomach churning at the look of it, he looked down as you smiled, looking at him encouragingly.

“Come on, Sehun!!” you said encouragingly, placing a gentle hand on his arm and squeezing softly. Sehun’s eyes averted to your hand and then to your face with a blush…you were so…gorgeous…

Sehun looked around at them all, watching their terrified gazes as they gesticulated wildly, indicating for him to just eat it. Sehun looked towards you again as your smile faded, noticing his hesitation.

“You…don’t want to eat it, Sehun?” you said in a small, disappointed voice…you should have known not to use a completely new recipe!! They all watched in panic as you averted your eyes down at the table wistfully.

“Oh no, I do! Look, I’ll eat it right now!” Sehun said quickly, he watched as you looked up into his eyes hopefully. And then biting the bullet as he plunged the potato into his mouth chewing quickly, resisting the urge to quiver and recoil at the disgusting taste of potato salad, he put on a grin as he swallowed, he turned to you.

“So! Did you like it Sehunnie??” you asked, moving closer, your wide sparkly eyes looking up at his so amazingly. He got lost in your eyes for a bit, not even feeling the potato salad swirling terribly in his stomach.

“It was so delicious!!” Sehun grinned, smiling charmingly, which threw you off suddenly…with a blush.

“Really!!?” you exclaimed cheerfully, once you had shaken away your blush, your eyes were wide as you scanned his face.

“Yes!” Sehun beamed.

“Oh goodness!! I’m so happy!!” You cheered, hugging Sehun, who relaxed into your warmth. Sehun swept a look around the table seeing their looks of disbelief that Sehun actually put his hatred for potato salad aside just to please you…they didn’t think he would actually do it. Sehun smirked smugly, watching satisfied as they all glared back.

You released Sehun, looking around the table, noticing that they had all stopped eating: “Come on guys! This food isn’t going to eat itself!” you said cheerfully as you watched them nod hurriedly, continuing to eat, and then you began to pile your own plate with more food.

“Did you make all of this?” Kyungsoo asked as he nibbled on some pie, looking wide eyed at you. He couldn’t believe how much of an effort you had gone through for them all.

“Of course! With the help of f(x) noonas of course!!” you said happily, you watched as they all groaned loudly, clattering their cutlery down as they shook their heads at each other. They knew what was coming next, it will be a long ramble about how amazing f(x) were…like you did all the time when you talked about them…they didn’t like that very much…it kind of annoyed them...actually it REALLY annoyed them...but they didn't have the heart to tell you this to your face...

“Wait…You invited them here??” Junmyeon asked in a high voice, putting down his fork.

“Yes! We didn’t look through your stuff if that’s what your worried about!” you said, smiling towards him. “They helped so much!! I’m so thankful to them! We went out so much whilst you guys weren’t here! We went out shopping, eating, they even took me to-” you rambled happily, not noticing their displeasure, as they gripped their fists…feeling annoyed that you hadn't seemed to have missed them as much as they had…

“Hey, this chicken is sooo good!!” Chen said loudly drowning out your annoying praise towards f(x). They all looked towards Chen thankfully, holding up their cutlery and agreeing enthusiastically with wide smiles, complimenting your food with over the top gestures. You glared at them all as they directed conversation away from your unnies.

“I’m glad you like it guys! I’m so happy!!” you told them, pleasantly after a while. They all turned to you and smiled at your innocent, little face as you smiled widely…they all felt their hearts thudding at your selflessness and how sweet you were…they realised then, how special you really were to them in that moment…

It was now dark outside, and you had all relocated to the sitting room after eating. You were pulled down onto the sofa by Chanyeol and Chen who took a seat either side of you, you smiled up at them happily as the others glared, particularly Baekhyun who was still annoyed at Chen and Chanyeol for earlier with how they looked at your feminine image in the magazine. You all talked and chatted about China and Hong Kong, you asked them many questions and they all smiled, answering all of them. Chanyeol was showing you some pictures that he took on his phone as you leant against his shoulder, with Chen, hugging your side and commenting every so often on a photo, you felt his hand on your stomach which made you blush, you didn’t see as the others glared at its presence there…but you really didn’t mind...it was comforting...

“Oh, B/n-ah! I got you a gift!” Chanyeol said suddenly, turning to you with a smile.

“Oh really, Channie?!” you said smiling up at him, not noticing how his eyes softened as he smiled gently down at you.

“Yeah, I did…I’ll get it for you!” Chanyeol said, he wanted to stroke your cheek, but instead he ruffled your hair. You watched as he unfolded his large self and ambled out of the room, and then Baekhyun followed quickly afterwards with a scowl and fists clenched.

You watched as they all suddenly got up.

“Where’re you going?” you asked confusedly, glancing up at them all.

“We all got you some gifts!” Chen announced happily, as the others nodded with smiles.

“Guys!! You didn’t have to!!” you exclaimed glaring at them playfully, they all just smiled and walked out. You sat alone in the room, feeling warmth creep through your chest at their thoughtfulness…you really didn’t expect it…but it made you so happy!

“Did you clean our room?!” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly suddenly, rushing into the sitting room. Chanyeol following after at a leisurely amble, holding a small plastic bag, quite the opposite from Baekhyun’s frantic and scared demeanour. Chanyeol examined Baekhyun suspiciously.

“Of course!! It stunk, and it was disgusting!!” You retorted, crossing your arms and glaring at them. You suppressed a shiver at the memory of the green mass of mould that used to be a pizza and the masses of socks and underpants that were now drying in the tumble dryer.

“Did you go under my bed?” Baekhyun said, eyes wide as he walked into the room, hands on hips as he stared down at your small body. You looked up with a sharp whip of your head, beginning to panic.

“Umm…no?” you said quickly, a large blush betraying you, looking away from Baekhyun’s intense eyes as Chanyeol walked towards you and sat on the sofa beside you. Looking between the both of you.

“You didn’t…find anything? Did you?” Baekhyun said slowly, feeling fear fill him…you can’t have found it…it was tucked away deeply…but still…their room was cleaned so thoroughly…

“No…was I supposed to see anything?? Ha ha…” you say awkwardly, laughing stiffly and immediately your mind unhelpfully plunged you to the memory of discovering the dirty magazine, with the woman’s soaked form on the front cover as she was tied to a bed, her large breasts very obviously on show…

“What did you find??” Baekhyun said quickly, eyes searching yours as he knelt down towards you. You covered your eyes, you couldn’t look at him knowing what you found and the fact that Kyungsoo told you about his kinkiness…you felt yourself heat up in embarrassment.

“Did you see a black bag? Did you open that bag?” Baekhyun asked hurriedly, you felt as he placed a hand on your knee. You jumped at the sensation of his warm hand and immediately your thoughts became dirty, and then you stopped… _black bag?_

“No…what black bag?” you asked in confusion looking up at him with a thoroughly blushing face, you looked into his own eyes to see that he was also blushing and looking flustered…and you vaguely wondered what was in that black bag that was making Baekhyun so nervous…

“Just checking! Bye…” Baekhyun said quickly, rushing out of the room to get your gift…he was so glad that you didn’t seem to see it…but he wondered what you had found instead…

“What was that about, B/n-ah? You were both like tomatoes…” Chanyeol said curiously trailing off as his eyebrows furrowed at you, watching you trying to calm your blush…

“N-nothing, Chanyeol…” you said quickly, looking away from his eyes and down at your socks.

“Did you find his kinky magazines?” Chanyeol asked tentatively after a while of examining your tomato face…

“Yeah... how do you know about them?!” you spluttered, turning towards him, your blush returning full force.

“I share a room with him, duh! I know all about them…he’s a very kinky guy…but personally I’m not into that…” Chanyeol explained, he watched as your eyes widened and your tomato red blush deepened. Now you knew that Chanyeol wasn’t kinky…you kind of wondered what he was into…you shook away your thoughts quickly, you shouldn’t be thinking like this about your band members!!!

Chanyeol could feel the heat from your face against his skin…and you weren’t even sitting that close! Chanyeol hoped that Baekhyun really wasn’t planning to try and get you into his bed…but Baekhyun did say that he wasn’t gay…but he’s noticed the dark, glazed over eyes as his friend stared at you sometimes…Chanyeol felt the urge to protect you from his friend…you were still a young and innocent boy!! You probably didn’t know what some of the kinks meant…you probably haven’t even been with a woman…Chanyeol blushed obviously, he coughed, pushing away his thoughts.

“Oh god…” you breathed, heart beating wildly and a wave of heat to flush down you, as you fanned your face, pushing out the last of your dirty thoughts…you couldn’t believe yourself!!

 

 _What is wrong with you??_   You screamed internally

 

“Yeah…anyway!! Here’s your gift!!” Chanyeol said quickly after successfully forcing away his blush. Chanyeol put on a wide smile as he handed you the little plastic bag. You smiled down at it with a small thank you. Grateful for Chanyeol’s distraction.

“Fetus!!” Chen hollered as he emerged into the pink, sparkly living room, with a plastic bag hanging from his fingers. You turned and smiled shakily, you watched as concern filled his face as he looked at you. “What’s wrong with your face? You’re so red!!” he pointed out, settling beside you, eyes staring at your red cheeks.

“It’s nothing-” you said quickly, and you blushed harder as your mind brought you back to what Chanyeol and you had been talking about not too long ago.

“B/n saw Baekhyun’s _magazines_ …” Chanyeol explained loudly with a hint of annoyance, you watched as Chen’s face showed realisation as he turned to you. All the others came in at that moment, having heard Chanyeol’s comment. You blushed immensely as they all turned to Baekhyun who was wide eyed, mouth hanging open, his whole face full of a furious blush.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun growled, watching as Chanyeol glared back at him, folding his arms…annoyed at Baekhyun for leaving the magazines out so obviously…you were still so young…Chanyeol was still annoyed at Baekhyun for his clear lie about whether he was gay or not, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun felt something for you...and that bothered Chanyeol a lot.

“You naughty boy…” Chen said slowly with a wink as he shuffled closer towards you with a wide, amused smile, eyes scanning your flushed face.

“It was an accident!” you exclaimed speedily, now a very ripe tomato, as you leaned away from him.

“ _It was an accident!_ ” Chen said in an imitation of your voice and then he grinned. “Oh, yeah right! You hormonal teen boys these days…” Chen exclaimed in disbelief and amusement, wrapping an arm around your neck and pulling you into a headlock, your tried to scramble out of his hold, but Chen held you close to his chest. The others glared at Baekhyun as you and Chen were distracted.

“Baekhyun! You can’t leave them hanging around like that…” Kyungsoo scolded lowly, turning to glare. He had told him to put those magazines away ages ago…he couldn’t believe that you had seen them…this was bad…

“What? I didn’t know sh- I mean he was going to find them!” Baekhyun spluttered, glancing at you apologetically for his near fumble, however you hadn’t seemed to have heard as you still tried to wrestle yourself out of Chen’s tight grip. Jongin’s eyebrow raised, noticing Baekhyun’s verbal mishap…it was as if he was about to say…

“Still!! B/n is a young seventeen-year-old _boy!_   He shouldn’t be seeing this kind of material!” Kyungsoo continued, with a harsh look, he didn’t like the idea of you being exposed to Baekhyun’s kinkiness like that…he was going to do all he could to protect you from it…you were still too innocent and too young. Kyungsoo walked over to Baekhyun, who glared.

“I know that, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun said, narrowing his eyes, still blushing heavily in embarrassment as they all looked at him, they all knew about the magazines. Chen released you from his hold, watching as you gasped for air and breathed heavily with a sharp glare towards the beagle, as he watched you smooth out your messed-up hair. He had missed annoying you so much...

“It was my fault…I’m really sorry, Baekhyun…I didn’t mean to see it…I won’t look under your bed again…” you said suddenly in a small voice, noticing the tension in the room after calming yourself down from Chen’s rough handling. They had all turned to you

“It’s…okay…umm…I should’ve hidden them better…sorry…” Baekhyun said quietly with a furiously red blush, looking towards you, and seeing as you quickly averted your gaze with a nod.

It was silent as they all stared at you as you looked down at your white socked feet, feeling incredibly warm.

“Let’s forget about all this and open presents, shall we?!” Junmyeon said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“The leader said something right for once!! Come on B/n-ah I want you to see what I got!” Chen said, waving about a plastic bag in front of your face. You smiled.

“Open mine first!” Chanyeol said, pointing to the plastic bag that had been sitting in your lap for a while. You calmed your blush as you looked down at the gift, leaning back on the sofa, as the others all found seats, watching as you grabbed the plastic bag with Chanyeol’s gift.

You felt as Chanyeol also leant against the sofa with you, staring deeply at you, gouging your every reaction. They all watched as you unwrapped the plastic bag, sticking a hand in, you removed a packet of some sweets from China and a bubble tea drink. “Bubble tea!!!” You exclaimed happily, they all chuckled. “Thank you Channie!!” you said happily, hugging him suddenly, causing Chanyeol to freeze in surprise and then he carefully wrapped his arms around you, pushing you towards him…you were so tiny and soft for a boy…you pulled away too quickly for Chanyeol’s liking and you punctured a straw into the bubble tea and began to drink happily. “This is so good!!” you say, watching as he chuckled, watching you slurp happily.

“May I have a taste?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, you blushed, wiping your mouth as you gave him the bubble tea. You watched as his lips carefully wrapped around the straw…where yours had been not too long ago…you felt yourself heat up…

 

_Chanyeol had just indirectly kissed you…_

You watched as he licked his lips with a wide smile. “It’s so tasty! Here!” Chanyeol said passing you the drink, you stared wide eyed, nodding slowly, suddenly, you were unable to formulate speech.

“Open mine, B/n-ah!!” Chen said quickly, noticing how quiet you had become suddenly as you continued to stare at Chanyeol, still watching as he licked his lips with his glistening tongue to get all the flavour from the bubble tea. Chen thrusted the bag at you, which caused you to jolt out of your daze and you took it with a smile, placing the bubble tea between your legs as you weighed the bag carefully, trying to gouge from Chen as to what it could be…it was quite heavy… “Open it, fetus!!” he said, rearranging himself beside you so that he was facing you, you smiled, and you reached into the bag…

“More sweets!! And…” you said as you removed the large amounts of packaged sweets, and then looking deeper into the bag you whipped the next thing out, you laughed at it. “Silly putty!!” You exclaimed, you opened it happily, twisting the lid, you got out the putty, moving and squishing it around with your fingers.

“There’s more, fetus!” Chen said, you looked towards him wide eyed as he smiled charmingly. You blushed and did as told, putting the silly putty back into the pot, you felt as Chanyeol took the silly putty and began to play with it curiously. You looked deeper into the bag, finding a couple of postcards with images of night views of Hong Kong and China… you flicked through them carefully with a wide smile.

“Oh my!! Thank you so much!!!” You said, whipping up your bubble tea, turning to Chen who smirked, ruffling your hair as he pulled you against him. You took a small sip of the delicious bubble tea… aware that Chanyeol’s lips had also pressed against this very straw…you didn’t see how Chanyeol’s eyes flickered towards your mouth…watching as you drank…your little lips puckered around the straw just as his lips did…he blushed.

 

_You had just indirectly kissed Chanyeol…._

You blushed immensely…you coughed, removing the straw from your mouth, as you continued to cough into your palm, a small blush across your cheeks.

“Your welcome!” Chen said, smiling down at you, when you had quickly recovered from your mini coughing fit. You smiled up at him, clearing your throat.

“B/n-ah!! Mine next!!” Sehun exclaimed, shoving himself between you and Chanyeol, you didn’t see Chanyeol’s glare as the noodle slithered happily between the two of you…Sehun saw the fact that you and Chanyeol shared an indirect kiss…and he knew that you had both realised this…and it annoyed him immensely…you smiled up at Sehun’s smirk and watched as he passed you another plastic bag.

You opened it carefully. “More Bubble tea!!!” you exclaimed happily, looking up at Sehun, who smiled down at you as you removed the two bubble teas from their bag, placing your opened one between your legs, as you examined the unfamiliar flavours. You didn’t notice the fact that Chanyeol was now glaring at Sehun…annoyed that they both got you the same thing…but Chanyeol stopped himself…he shouldn’t be thinking like that…and the even bigger thing was the fact that you were a boy and were most likely attracted to women…and that saddened him…

“Thank you so much Sehunnie!! I don’t think I’ve seen these flavours before though…” you said thoughtfully, looking at the labels as Sehun wrapped an arm around you pulling you away from Chen’s embrace. Chen frowned at Sehun, and he raised an eyebrow when the former maknae glared _very_ evilly at him. Chen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nonetheless he shuffled closer to you, leaning against your shoulder to examine the different flavours.

“Your welcome…” Sehun murmured into your ear, stroking your hair carefully, you felt his warm breath against your face as he leant towards you. “These flavours are only exclusive to China…so the first one is blueberry coffee and the second is kiwi, banana, lime milk.” Sehun explained, pointing to each flavour in turn watching your face as you smiled widely.

“Wow!!” You exclaimed, wide twinkly eyes looking between them happily, Sehun smiled down at you. You didn’t see as Chanyeol glared, folding his arms huffily…he felt as if he had just been upstaged by the noodle…but he shouldn’t be so annoyed…you didn’t like him like that…and you weren’t gay, or were you??…Chanyeol was now very confused… _wait_ …if Sehun was acting like this with you…did this mean that Sehun was also gay?? Chanyeol side eyed Sehun, eyes widening at how Sehun was looking down at you so gently…Chanyeol came to the conclusion that Sehun also has the same feelings for you that he had…which means…Sehun must be gay too! Chanyeol glared.

“Thank you, Sehunnie and Channie for the bubble teas!!” you said happily, reaching around Sehun to touch Chanyeol’s arm carefully. Chanyeol looked down at your tiny, smooth hand and he felt his heart leap and a wide smile to traverse across his face as he tinged pink. He smiled towards you…he was so happy that you had acknowledged him…

“Your welcome, B/n-ah…” Chanyeol said quietly, looking at your twinkling eyes as you looked away and smiled at Sehun.

“I’m glad you like them!” Sehun smiled, hugging you closer towards him, you giggled into his hold.  You didn’t notice Chanyeol’s smile fall as he looked down at his hands with sadness in his eyes…

“My turn now!!” Junmyeon said, standing up towards you, you looked up at him. Suddenly, Sehun had shifted you, so that you were sat on his lap, arms tightly around your waist. Junmyeon’s eyes widened at Sehun’s obviousness, as the noodle snuggled against your neck.

“Sehun!” You exclaimed in shock, not expecting the sudden movement. All of them glared at the sudden movement, and how the noodle smiled smugly at all of his hyungs from against your shoulder.

“You promised that we could cuddle…” Sehun whined, wrapping his long arms around you and pulling you against his hard chest, loving the feel of you so close against him. You huffed, feeling yourself heat up in embarrassment as Junmyeon slowly sat in your vacant spot on the sofa.

“Fine!” you said with a huff, crossing your arms.

“Yay!!” Sehun cheered, pushing you harder against him, snuggling into your neck.

“B/n-ah!! This is for you…I hope you like it!” Junmyeon said carefully, looking at you, scanning your feminine features. You smiled, taking the plastic bag carefully, your fingertips touching, you watched as Junmyeon tinged pink and looked away, the others except you noticed this.

You opened the bag carefully, feeling as they all watched. You could feel Sehun looking over your shoulder, you began to heat up at his proximity. As your fingers felt the contents, you came across something fluffy, you carefully took it out, it was a fluffy black cat plushie. “Oh my gosh!! It’s so cute!!” you exclaimed, rubbing the fluffy cat against your cheek happily, you heard as they all chuckled at you as you wiggled in Sehun’s lap in happiness, looking down at the little cat. “Thank you so much, Junmyeon-ah!! I love it!!” You said happily, smiling so widely that he was temporarily paralysed, by your bright smile. You then noticed that there was something else in the bag, you pulled out yet another packet of sweets…but these weren’t just any sweets! “Oh my gosh!! These were the sweets I was telling you about!!!” You exclaimed, turning in Sehun’s hold with the sweets, you examined the packet.

“What’s so special about them?” Chen asked with slight annoyance at how happy you looked at the sight of them. He leaned over Junmyeon towards you.

“These were discontinued when I was younger, but they only sell them in China now!! Thank you so much!!” You say as your leaned towards junmyeon to hug him, he did so gently, placing his hands lightly on you, and catching Sehun’s less than pleased glare trained on him.

“Your welcome!” Junmyeon smiled, ruffling your hair gently. You smiled beautifully, opening the sweets immediately you put one in your mouth and sighed happily at the taste that you hadn’t had for ages.

“So good!!” you squealed, they all chuckled at your sweetness.

“I want to try one!!” Chen said as he leaned towards you again, you pressed them protectively against your chest shaking your head wildly as you chewed.

“Me too!!” Chanyeol said, suddenly perking up as he smiled towards you, you looked between the two beagles…

“No!” you said laughing as you ate another one.

“Come on! Please?!!” Chen said, looking at you with glistening puppy eyes.

“No, Chennie!” You said with a giggle, holding the sweets high above your head when Chen was about to whip them out of your hands.

“But, B/n-ah…” Chanyeol whined, trying to reach for the packet, one hand braced on your soft thigh so that he could try and grab it out your hand. Everyone glared at Chanyeol’s hand on your thigh, unaware that he was really touching a girl…you tensed at the feel of his warm hand there...having not expected it at all...

“Stop being an annoying ass Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo scolded suddenly, watching as Chanyeol leaned away from you, removing his hand from your thigh, glaring at Kyungsoo who glared back. Kyungsoo then smiled gently towards you as he stood up and walked towards you and stood in front of you because it was so crowded on your sofa. “B/n-ah, here’s my gift!” Kyungsoo said gently, giving you another plastic bag…you couldn’t believe how much effort they had gone into just for you.

“Thanks, Soo!” you beamed, taking the bag carefully, you took another sip of bubble tea, not noticing as Chanyeol blushed. You took a long sip and then you put it back between your legs, unravelling the plastic bag to reveal… “Awww!! Another kitty!!” you exclaimed, turning the small, shiny, golden kitty cat keychain that seemed to be waving at you, you twirled it around, watching as it reflected off the ceiling light. “It’s so pretty, Soo!!” you breathed eyes transfixed, Kyungsoo was smiling widely as he watched you, he was so happy that you liked it.

 

 _Not as pretty as you…_ Kyungsoo thought, as he smiled down at you.

 

“I thought that you’d like it…I know that you’re a cat person…I’m sorry it’s not much…” Kyungsoo said, and then trailing off…he felt as if his gift was a bit inadequate...he saw the others glaring daggers at the poor cat keychain as if it had personally offended them in a past life.

“I love it so much, Soo!!” You said cheerfully, smiling so widely that he had to shake himself out of his daze. You scrambled yourself from Sehun’s arms, holding your bubble tea as you hopped up from his lap easily, you gave Kyungsoo a hug suddenly, you felt as he stiffened in surprise, and then he slowly relaxed, wrapping you against him, they all glared at that…

“I’m so glad…” he whispered, as he pressed you against him carefully, rubbing your back, he smelt your hair…your scent…and he felt like he was finally home…he had missed you so bad these past three weeks…and he was so happy to hold you like this…in his arms…it felt so right…you belonged in his arms…

You released Kyungsoo too soon for his liking, however he watched with a small smile as you turned the cat keyring around in your little fingers with a gorgeous smile...

“B/n-ah!! Do want to see what I got you??” Baekhyun asked with a wide smile as he patted the empty space beside him. You smiled and sat beside Baekhyun on the other sofa, Kyungsoo glared at the elder beagle who smirked smugly, pulling you towards him. Baekhyun’s leg was touching yours as he passed you a box. You looked at it curiously as he placed it on your lap, they all leaned towards you curiously as your small fingers carefully eased open the box, revealing...

“Moon cakes!!” You smiled happily, looking at all the different coloured squishy cakes in wonderment. They watched as you took a green tea flavoured one and bit into it. “Mmmm!!” You moaned, leaning back against the sofa as you chewed happily. You felt Baekhyun turning his body towards you on the sofa to watch you.

“How is it?” Baekhyun asked, leaning towards you, watching as your wide eyes opened to meet his, with such a pretty smile, he watched as you swallowed.

“Absolutely, fabulously, delicious!!” You said joyously, taking another bite. You heard them chuckle at your sweetness. However, you didn’t notice Baekhyun smiling triumphantly around at them all as they glared at the older beagle as he watched your little tongue licking your lips and then as you took another bite. “Thank you Baekhyunnie!!” you smiled, after finishing your mouthful, smiling widely, you felt as he pulled you against him suddenly, so that you were leaning against his hard chest as he held you carefully.

“You’re welcome…Y/n…” he whispered in your ear, you flushed obviously at the fact that he used your real name when they were all here and staring at the two of you. You slapped his arm and glared carefully…annoyed that he was being a bit too risky…according to you, four of them were still unaware of your true gender.

You felt as Baekhyun released you gingerly, sad that he wasn’t able to hold you for longer…however he was so happy that you liked the cakes…he knew that you would…

“Here you are, B/n-ah!” Minseok said from your other side, you turned to him excitedly, watching as he carefully placed a small pink bag in your hands. You gave him a curious look, but he just smiled. “Open it!!” he prompted happily, turning towards you. You looked at him with a small nod, you leant against his shoulder suddenly, which he wasn’t expecting, and the others weren’t either…they felt annoyance grip them as Minseok looked down at you tenderly, you carefully pulled out a small beaded bracelet, you examined it in your palm, turning it around…the bracelet had little designs carved into the wood of the beads. “This bracelet signifies love and happiness in life…I thought it was quite sweet…” Minseok explained as he leaned towards you, pointing to the beads delicately, he felt as you nodded against him. You both didn’t see as they all tensed at Minseok’s words about one of the bead’s meanings in particular… They glared at the eldest member.

“Oh…wow…it’s beautiful…thank you so much!” you gushed happily as you looked up at him with such a bright and happy smile. You blushed when you looked into his eyes…you didn’t think that Minseok has ever looked at you like that before…his eyes looked so…gentle…and charming…

 

 _Charming?!?_ You spluttered in your head… _What is wrong with you? Minseok is your friend!!_

 

“Your welcome…I’ll put it on for you…” Minseok said, smiling softly. He carefully took the small bracelet from your hand you felt his fingertips brush the sensitive skin of your palm and you shivered. He watched as you presented a small wrist to him, he carefully wrapped the beaded bracelet around your slight wrist and tying it up securely, he took your wrist gently, turning the bracelet, examining it happily… “All done…” he smiled, looking up at you as you looked down at the beautiful bracelet with a pretty smile that sent a jolt of heat to his heart. And then you looked up at him, hugging his arm.

“Thank you…” you whispered, you felt as his hand came around to smooth your soft hair gently.

“B/n-ah!” Yixing said as he sat beside Minseok, you looked towards him, leaning away from Minseok. You watched as Yixing presented you with a small bag, you watched as he smiled, his little dimple appearing on his cheek. “Open it!!” he said excitedly, smiling expectantly.

“Okay okay!!” you said hurriedly, as you looked inside the bag, and immediately finding a little panda cuddly, which caused you to squeal happily. “Yixing!! This is so cute!!!” you said, turning to him. Yixing laughed as he stared into your wide, sparkling irises as you looked back down at the panda.

 

 _Not as cute as you…_ Yixing found himself thinking as he watched you clutch the panda toy to your chest.

 

“B/n-ah…there’s more!” Yixing said, creeping around Minseok to pat your leg, you looked up, taking a sip of bubble tea and feeling the bracelet roll down your arm at the action. You carefully dug in the bag and found some postcards with images of famous Chinese land marks and some traditional Chinese snacks.

“Oh wow!! Yixing! These are so sweet!” you gushed as you felt Baekhyun and Minseok lean towards you to look at the postcards also, feeling their comforting heats against you…you felt them smile as you looked through them…and then you opened some of the sweet packets trying a sweet. “This is so good!!” you moaned, smiling as you ate a bit more, you offered Yixing one, but he kindly declined as he was still very full, from their chicken dinner and your homemade food.

“B/n-ah…” Jongin said quietly as he walked towards you, you looked up at him carefully, smiling so beautifully up at him which made his heart stop…

 

 _What are you thinking Jongin?? He’s a boy!!_   Jongin scolded himself internally, looking away from your sparkly eyes as you continued to smile.

 

“Um…here…” Jongin said quietly, taking something out from behind his back, you looked down seeing a small white box in his hands, he gently bent down to give the box to you. You took it carefully with a small thank you. You leant forward as you examined the box curiously, you felt Baekhyun, Minseok and Yixing move closer to you. Jongin didn’t rush you like the others, and you liked that… You carefully rattled it, looking around as the other’s eyes were glued to the box, wondering what it was and starting to get agitated because you were taking forever!! And they wanted to see how it compared to their own presents…and how you’d react to it…

“What is it, Fetus?” Chen asked curiously, getting up from his seat and walking to your sofa, leaning on the arm of the chair beside Baekhyun. They were all watching you as you looked up at Chen who smiled gently. Then you looked down at the little box, you carefully opened it, easing your nails up and flipping the lid open. You looked inside, feeling as Minseok, Baekhyun, Yixing and Chen all leaned even closer towards you.

“Tea? Really?” Baekhyun scoffed, you turned to glare at the elder beagle harshly, shocked at his sudden rudeness you looked away when you were satisfied with his terrified and timid expression. You carefully looked at each of the tea flavours…they were all authentic Chinese tea, oolong, jasmine and green tea…

“Oh my…Jongin these are incredible! I love tea!!” you exclaimed, coming out of your shock, looking up at him happily. Jongin chuckled, he was worried that his gift was not as good as the others…He remembered you telling him once about your love of tea…and this seemed like the perfect gift.

“And this is for you as well!” Jongin said, as he whipped a plastic bag from behind his back. You took it carefully, and unravelled it to reveal a mug with little pictures of Chinese landmarks, you turned it around in your palms happily, pointing out all of the familiar ones…You felt as Minseok, Baekhyun, Chen and Yixing also looked at the mug with small frowns, at the fact that you looked so happily about something so simple.

“Wow!!” You said after a while. “Thank you so much!!” you beamed smiling widely up at Jongin as he smiled shyly, looking down at the ground as he ruffled a hand through his brown tresses.

“Your welcome…I was worried that you wouldn’t like it…” Jongin said carefully, looking up from the floor to examine your joyful face as you stared back.

“I love it!! Thank you!!” you said, jumping up carefully you gave him a hug. Jongin tensed, and carefully, he wrapped his arms around your small body. He felt his heart going a million miles an hour…he had to stop this little crush with you…it was confusing him immensely…Jongin knew that he was not gay! But why was his heart beating so hard in his chest right now and why was he blushing, as your little arms brought him closer to you? But at the same time…Jongin loved it…it felt so _right_ …

You released Jongin and looked at them all happily: “Thank you guys so much, you really didn’t have to, but I love all of your gifts!!” you gushed, you smiled wider when they smiled along with you, telling you that it was a pleasure.

“I’m glad, B/n-ah…” Junmyeon said softly, watching you tenderly as you stared into his eyes with a wide and joyous smile, he felt himself blush at its intensity.

“We wanted to do this for you, Fetus!!” Chen said as he walked towards you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close against him, as he ruffled your hair hard against your skull.

“Chen!!” You exclaimed, gritting your teeth annoyed, as you tried to break free from his clutches. But he pulled you against him harder causing you to growl loudly.

“Oh, I’ve missed this!!” Chen proclaimed happily as you flailed in his hold. You felt as Chanyeol, went behind you and tickled your sides, causing you to giggle and squirm uncontrollably against him.

“Chanyeol!!” You screamed through giggles as you heard him laugh crazily at your squeals and laughs, you were so fun to wind up and have fun with!

“Chanyeol…be careful!” Kyungsoo scolded, coming towards the two beagles who didn’t look up, having not heard him, still laughing uproariously at your red as a tomato form as you giggled loudly.

“Let him go Chanyeol, Chen!” Baekhyun barked out suddenly, annoyed at Chen and Chanyeol’s touches…and the fact that they were unknowingly getting away with too much…You were much more delicate than them…Chanyeol stopped tickling you, standing straighter to glare at Baekhyun, looking down his nose at the elder who sat on the sofa, looking fierce as he glared back…Baekhyun was behaving a bit too strange…it was like he was being protective…or was he jealous? Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed as he addressed this thought.

“Calm down, keep your wig on, Baekhyun…” Chen grumbled as he carefully released you from his hold, and immediately he smiled wickedly at your furious blush and angry gaze as you glared at him, sorting out your hair that was sticking up randomly on top of your head…He missed seeing you like this…it always made him so happy…someone to annoy and bother…he knew that you can take it, you never took it to heart…unlike Sehun…

You looked away from Chen, straightening your shirt as you watched them yawning. “You should all go to bed…you’re exhausted…” you noted as you folded your arms, glancing around at them all as they looked up at you…

“But I want to spend more time with you…” Sehun said, gazing up at you tiredly from his curtain of smooth, black locks.

“We have tomorrow Sehunnie…but you need rest…” You said carefully, smiling gently down at him, watching as his pale cheeks tinged pink, staring up into your kind eyes.

“So, caring to his hyungs…” Chen said thoughtfully as he wrapped an arm around you. You saw as Chanyeol nodded in agreement with a smile, coming to stand awkwardly beside you, rubbing the back of his neck as he snuck little looks down at your unaware face and glaring when Baekhyun caught his looks towards you.

“Thank god we have a day off tomorrow…” Minseok said rubbing his eyes, as he stood from the sofa. He turned to you: “Good night, B/n-ah…” he said sleepily, you gave him a small wave with a sweet smile. “Thank you for the dinner…it was lovely…” Minseok said, watching happily as you smiled widely in Chen’s hold.

“Your welcome, I’m glad you liked it! There’s still so much left! We can have it for lunch tomorrow!!” you said cheerfully. You saw as they all smiled…you were a good cook after all…and they were glad that they can have tomorrow to fully appreciate your cooking whilst not full to the brim with greasy fast food chicken…you waved good night and gave them hugs as they walked to their rooms…so happy to have them home again! You walked to your room, with your gifts, depositing them onto your bed…and then you removed the tinsel and party hats from your body. You began to root in your drawers for your pyjamas…you really needed a shower…you shut your drawers, feeling a smile creep along your face as you heard Yixing yelling at Chen in annoyance, you heard as Chen chortled loudly…

 

 _It feels good that they’re home again…_ you thought with satisfaction, allowing a small, pleased grin to traverse across your face as you exited your room with a towel and pyjamas.

 

You walked down the hall about to enter the bathroom, when you heard what felt like a stampede behind you which reverberated from the floor and into your feet, you turned curiously, when Chen and Chanyeol shoved past you, beating you to the bathroom with a cackle, and a shove against your chest. You stumbled back against the wall of the hallway. You watched in disbelief as they entered.

 

 _I take back my words…_ you grumbled internally as you glared at the grinning beagles who laughed wheezily at your angry face.

 

“Hey! You shitty beagles!!” you yelled at them, pushing yourself away from the wall, coming out of your thoughts.

“Hey, language!!” Chanyeol scolded, coming back out of the room and smiling widely in amusement, as he ripped his shirt off. Your eyes immediately darted to his toned chest, a red blush blooming across your cheeks.

He smirked when he saw your stare…for some reason it made him feel satisfied…even if you were a guy…there’s no problem with being gay…

 

 _But I’m not gay!!_ Chanyeol thought scathingly, shocked with his own thoughts…

 

Chanyeol shook away his thoughts quickly, pushing away his worries. Chen was right…it was so entertaining to annoy you, you looked so amusing when you were flustered and annoyed! Chanyeol flung his shirt on the floor, beginning to ease off his trousers, you looked away quickly with a major blush before you saw anything. You were still not used to them stripping off so casually in front of you like that... the ones who knew were always careful not to do this...

“But I was there first!!” you protested, coming out of your thoughts again as you stamped your foot with a rough thud against the laminate floor and crossing your arms with a pout. You watched Jongdae slowly shake his head as he leant against the doorway of the bathroom.

“Why don’t we share then…save water?” Chen suggested plainly, watching you carefully, waiting for an answer. The two beagles watched as your eyes widened and shot around everywhere as you spluttered. A huge blush fanning across your face, as you tried to save yourself and think of a believable excuse. You could feel them start to get confused as they each raised an eyebrow, sharing a small look at your strange behaviour…and the fact that you were taking a bit _too_   long to answer the simple question.

“No way!!!” a voice blurted out suddenly. You all turned, watching as Baekhyun was leant in the doorway of his room, glaring hard at the fellow beagles, who stared curiously back.

“Why not?” Chanyeol asked with an edge in his voice, walking to stand beside Chen, in only his black boxers as he crossed his arms over his hard chest, and glaring at the elder who returned the glare full force. There was something definitely up with Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the moment…

“I like having showers alone…” you explained quickly, before Baekhyun could get a word in edgeways. After reassuring a very unsure looking Chanyeol and Chen, you shot Baekhyun a glare for being too obvious. Baekhyun stared back, shrugging his shoulders in apology. Chanyeol and Chen observed this exchange. And then Chen seemed to have come to a realisation.

“Ah…I see…did Baekhyun’s magazines excite you? You gonna let off some steam in the shower alone?!” Chen said in realisation, smirking as he pulled off his shirt. You quickly averted your eyes as he came over to ruffle your hair. You didn’t see as Chanyeol frowned…not liking the idea of you thinking like that…it made him uncomfortable…

 _You were just a young boy!_ Chanyeol thought. You shouldn’t be having such horrible kinky fantasies like that, he was determined to not let Baekhyun try and convert you to his kinky ways…Chanyeol blushed, coughing into his hand, pushing his thoughts away.

“No! What the hell Chen??” you spluttered becoming red at the thought of that insightful magazine. You looked down at the floor, because Chen’s hard chest was literally in your face, you tried to calm your blush as you tried to push away the thought of the tied-up woman. Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed at how Chen was so obviously standing half naked in front of a girl! Baekhyun gripped his trousers as he watched the two beagles carefully.

“Just kidding…we’ll be finished soon…and then you can have it all to yourself….” Chen said deliberately with a knowing wink as he and Chanyeol stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind them with a chortle.

“Oh, shut up you dirty beagles!!” you exclaimed, gripping your fists and feeling as if your whole face was on fire. You heard as they laughed over the sound of the pattering of the water against the tub.

You turned away from the door and looked down the hall, seeing Baekhyun still there…he looked up at you and then he slowly looked back down at the floor…you walked up to him cautiously, leaning beside the wall by his room.

“Sorry about that…I panicked…” Baekhyun said quietly, his eyes looked apologetic as he stared at your eyes, hoping that you weren’t annoyed with him. He watched as you shook your head, with a small smile.

“It’s fine.” You said carefully…you just hoped that the two daft beagles wouldn’t think any of Baekhyun’s outburst, you then looked into his eyes suddenly. “Are you okay Baekhyun? You don’t seem very happy today…I mean…if you’re annoyed because I saw your magazine…then I’m really sorry…I wasn’t snooping, I had just stumbled across it, I-” you explained with an embarrassed stutter and a thoroughly red face, thinking that you should apologise properly for earlier…you felt bad because you felt as if you had embarrassed him in front of them all...

“It’s fine…don’t worry…I feel bad that you saw it…” Baekhyun cut you off suddenly, with a gentle wave of a slender hand, which he put in his pocket. He looked away from your innocent eyes and down at the floor…he really hoped that you wouldn’t think that he was disgusting…he really did not want to push you away like this…he liked you too much…he really didn’t want you to think that he was weird.

“Hmm…it was quite…eww…” you said, as you scrunched your nose and shook your head, with a small blush and smile.

You watched as he chuckled throatily, looking up at you from the floor as he bit his lip. He watched as you flushed slightly, wide eyes widening even more. He’s never had that sort of reaction to his magazines before…

 

_You were so innocent…_

 

“I mean…it’s no offense on you…if you like that sort of stuff…I won’t judge…” you said quickly, blushing more as you looked away from his handsome gaze…straight down at the floor as you hugged your towel and pyjamas close towards you. And then your heart gave a violent jolt as you sifted through your recent thoughts…

 

 _Handsome?!_ You spluttered internally

“It’s okay…thanks…but I’ll keep them away in the future…” Baekhyun said carefully, fighting away his embarrassed blush, as he looked up at your suddenly panic-stricken eyes and he watched as your eyes seemed to calm as you settled your blush, he loved your blush…

“But…what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy…” you asked quietly after a while, noticing how he had evaded your first question. You looked up into his eyes slowly, you watched as he stared for a bit with a sad smile and then he looked away.

“It’s nothing…just…so tired…” Baekhyun said dismissively, running his free hand through his bouncy brown locks. He didn’t want to tell you about his and Chanyeol’s tension at the moment… he didn’t want to worry you with it…because he had heard from an angry Yixing and Minseok that you had cried because of them when they fought at the dinner table, on the first day after arriving from the bonding camp. He felt terrible that he had done that…you were so warm hearted and caring…you were too good for them…

He peeked up as you still stared at him worriedly, eyes swimming with many questions and thoughts…your eyes always revealed a lot…and it was very difficult to look into them without lying…

“I noticed that you and Chanyeol weren’t talking a lot…I really hope that you both sort out whatever you’re arguing about…I like it when you’re both happy…it makes me happy too!” You said quietly, with a small chuckle, walking towards him carefully, looking into his dark eyes. You watched as they widened, and as he looked away.

Baekhyun felt his heart pounding deeply for you…you were so sweet…so caring…and it made him so glad, so elated that you felt happy when him and Chanyeol were happy. Then he felt disappointment fill him when he knew that making up with Chanyeol properly was going to be difficult, especially because the thing that they were disagreeing with was about you…and the fact that Chanyeol had no idea about your real gender makes things a bit more challenging.

“We’ll try…I promise…” Baekhyun said, as he reached a hand towards you, carefully smoothing your cheek gently. He watched as you smiled at the touch, with a small blush. He felt his heart pounding at the feel of your silky skin.

“Thank you. I know that you two can do it, you always pull through in the end…and I believe in you…” you whispered into the silence of the hallway. You watched as Baekhyun stared back at you, mouth slightly open, you’ve never seen his eyes take on that gleam before, but whatever it was, it was making your heart beat slightly quicker than usual…

Baekhyun really wanted to kiss you right now. His eyes flickered to your lips and then captured your sweet wide eyes as you stared at him with pink tinged cheeks…you both stared into each other’s eyes…

And then a loud and annoying laugh broke through the silence, ruining the moment completely. Baekhyun glared as he removed his hand from your cheek, he watched Chen and Chanyeol burst out of the bathroom smiling widely, smelling of Sicilian lemons and in nothing but towels on their heads or loosely around their waists, their impressive chests were dripping wet and on show…

Baekhyun suppressed a growl at their obliviousness. He watched as you turned, having noticed him glaring off behind you, and then he, thinking quickly, wrapped a hand around your eyes, before you could properly clap eyes on a half-dressed Chanyeol and Chen, and pulled you so that your back was flush against his chest. You didn’t see as Chanyeol and Chen shared a curious glance at the strange move…

 

_They were all boys here…right??_

“Baek-” you said as you tried to pry Baekhyun’s smooth hand away from your eyes, you were confused as to why he did this, wondering what he was keeping you from looking at. Baekhyun felt a flicker of satisfaction for the fact that you won’t be able to see Chen and Chanyeol’s well-toned chests…he saw the blushing, flustered looks that you gave them as they unknowingly stripped in front of you, _a girl…_ Baekhyun cursed the younger beagles for how much they are naively getting away with around you…and it was starting to grate on him…if he had done that, you would have stopped him immediately…

“Hey, weirdoes, young seventeen-year-old here!” Baekhyun hissed malevolently, cutting you off. He felt your little hands trying to pry his hand away from your eyes, but he didn’t budge. You scowled, now having a fair idea what Baekhyun was doing…he was being obvious by shielding you like this! They were going to notice that something was up, you knew that Chen and Chanyeol weren’t completely daft…and it was only a matter of time before they found out about you…!

“Says the guy who left his dirty magazines out, you should be ashamed, he’s a young boy!” Chanyeol retorted spitefully, using another towel to ruffle his hair.

“Hey!” Baekhyun hollered after Chanyeol, who waved a rude hand gesture back at Baekhyun and entered their shared room with a slam. Baekhyun glared after the younger, he couldn’t believe how Chanyeol was acting!

Chen looked back, he didn’t say anything, choosing to keep out of it…however he agreed with Chanyeol…Chen has seen the dark looks that Baekhyun had been giving you before they left on the tour…and he knew that those dark eyes and lip biting only meant one thing when it came to Baekhyun…and he was also confused…because Chen knew for a definite fact that Baekhyun was _definitely_ not gay…Chen furrowed his eyebrows as he stood outside his room staring at the both of you down the hall…

 

 _Something isn’t right…_ he thought internally as his eyes narrowed.

Chen shook his head and opened his door, closing it softly behind him…He was going to do all that he could to find out what was going on…

As soon as it was silent again, Baekhyun removed his hand, he watched as you turned around, looking wide eyed up at him. “Why did you do that? It’s a bit obvious…” you whispered furiously, eyes widening and heart pounding at the prospect of Chanyeol being onto your case again…and not to mention…Chen…you didn’t need two of them onto you…

“They came out naked…” Baekhyun grumbled, with a glare at the bathroom door where they had emerged not long ago.

“What-” you spluttered, he watched as a large blush settled on your cheeks.

“Never mind…” Baekhyun said quickly, not wanting your little mind to begin thinking or even fantasising about those idiots…he wanted you to think about him…not them! Baekhyun stopped his train of thought, utterly shocked with what he was thinking.

 

 _What is wrong with you??_ He spluttered internally, feeling a warm blush fan across his cheeks. He didn’t notice as you looked away behind you suddenly.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna have a shower now…umm…good night, Baekhyun!” you said with a small smile, noticing that the bathroom was now free.

“Good night, Y/n…” he said quietly, smiling gently. He watched as you waved, with your towel and pyjamas you entered the bathroom. As soon as you were gone, Baekhyun’s smile fell and he felt dread fill him as he entered his room with a sigh…he didn’t know if it was going to be easy to make up with Chanyeol now…

You could smell Sicilian lemons, and you knew that those stupid beagles have used that shower gel! You wanted that for yourself and you had hoped that you would be the first to use it!! You growled as you ran the shower again, carefully you peeled off your clothes, ripping your shirt off you flung it to the floor, and then you peeled off your boy shorts, stepping out of them and pushing them towards your discarded shirt. You then carefully unwrapped your chest bind, feeling relieved when your breasts were free…you looked at how angry and bothered they were…they were always so stiff after being bound so tightly across your chest.

You placed the binding carefully on the counter, you then shuffled out of your male underwear and then you entered the shower, pulling the curtain across the tub. You relaxed under the steady stream of steaming, hot water, you smoothed back your hair, soaking yourself completely in the water. You reached for the minty shampoo which was nearly empty…you scowled…they always used too much of it!! You squirted some onto your hand, but only a pathetic dribble came out, you groaned, annoyedly as you lathered up your hair, scrubbing your hair roughly, luckily your hair was short and not long, because that pathetic dribble seemed to be enough to cover it all in suds.

After rinsing your hair from the minty shampoo, you grabbed the minty conditioner, running it through your tresses you felt as your hair become so lovely and smooth afterwards as you rinsed. You smiled at the smell of fresh mint, and then you turned to the Sicilian lemon shower gel, scowling when it was two thirds full!! You had only just bought it yesterday!!!

You pushed away your annoyance and your thoughts about wringing Chanyeol and Chen’s necks as you squirted the beautifully smelling gel onto a bath puff. You exfoliated your body, running the bath puff down your slight, feminine figure, feeling as the puff skimmed your contours as you scrubbed everywhere, smelling appreciatively at the gorgeous smell…temporarily feeling as if you had been transported to the sunny, gorgeous, Italian island of Sicily in the Mediterranean…

 

 _Oh, I wish!!_ You sighed internally with a small, hopeful smile.

 

You awoke from your fantasy and washed the gel off your body carefully, scrubbing and rinsing the puff as you scrubbed at your body. After you had been rinsed from shower gel suds, you turned off the shower, you peeled away the curtain, stepping out carefully onto the bath mat. You stared at your flushed self in the mirror as you smoothed your hair back…you smiled…glad that exo were home and that you weren’t sleeping in an empty dorm anymore…it felt good to have your friends back…

However, in your happy thoughts, you didn’t notice how the door opened suddenly…

Sensing a presence, you turned slowly towards the door, watching in absolute horror and terror as a tired, and ruffled Jongin stared wide eyed, suddenly VERY VERY VERY awake as he scanned you in shock, staring at your little, supple, breasts, your smooth stomach and your slim, feminine thighs, that glistened with water droplets…he felt his cheeks catch fire.

You both stood, and then you had come to your senses reaching for your towel, you screamed deafeningly loud, as you covered yourself. Jongin seemed to jump several feet in shock, groping his hand towards the door whilst staring wide eyed at you, and then you saw as the hallway light came on, voices all calling out to you, you watched as Jongin was able to open the door, about to run out…where he could tell them all…revealing everything…

 

_SHIT_

 

You ran to Jongin, pulling him back quickly by the back of his shirt, and slamming the door shut loudly, and then you pushed him down with you on the floor so that your images couldn’t be seen in the frosted glass of the bathroom door. He collapsed with a thud and a groan. You straddled one of his legs as you kept the towel towards your body with one hand, you didn’t do a good job at covering yourself as Jongin could see one of your plush breasts poking out. He stared wide eyed, feeling incredibly warm and confused…

 

 _Why did you have breasts…you were a boy? Right?_ Jongin thought confusedly…

 

From your place on the floor, you used your other hand to keep the door firmly shut when you felt them all trying to barge in with shouts, you gritted your teeth. Your heart was pounding loudly in your chest…as you watched with scared eyes as the doorknob rattled ominously…you bit your lip…

“B/n-ah?? What happened?” You heard Minseok shout worriedly at the door, you could see his shadow through the frosted glass as he rattled the door knob, you pressed the door harder.

 

 _I can’t believe this…._ You groaned internally… _I can’t believe this…._

You looked down at Jongin who was about to say something, you shushed him as quietly as you could, however he was still trying to form a sentence still in absolute shock at what was happening and at the sight of your naked body as he turned his head away from your supple flesh…feeling incredibly warm and incredibly confused…

 

 _I should have known…_ Jongin sighed internally.

_How did he get in??_ you spluttered internally, heart pounding erratically at this situation.

You looked at the lock and then you remembered mournfully how Chanyeol had broken it with the amount of times that he had picked it. You groaned lowly in annoyance, fists clenching…

 

 _This can’t be happening…_ you whined internally, eyes darting everywhere in panic, as you pressed harder on the door, ignoring their calls for you to let them in.

 

“B/n-ah? What happened!! We heard you scream!” Baekhyun asked as he rapped on the door hurriedly, you could see his shadow flitting in the frosted glass, his fluffy brown hair was bouncing wildly. You moved closer to Jongin, so that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to see the top of your head through the obscured glass. You knelt down, so that you were so close to touching Jongin’s leg, you felt as Jongin carefully straightening his leg, in an attempt to put distance between his knee and what was between your legs. Jongin blushed intensely, closing his eyes, feeling himself growing hot…having not expected that he would come face to face with a glistening, slim, female body in an all-male dorm...

“Everything’s fine Baekhyun!!” You called out, glaring hard at Jongin, who opened his eyes a fraction, watching your dripping collarbones. Jongin could feel his leg getting wet from there the water droplets were pattering against his leg from your wet body.

“What happened? I saw Jongin, is he in there with you???” Sehun exclaimed loudly, you could hear the anger in his voice, you jumped in fright, having not heard him this angry before. “Let us in!! What happened!!?” Sehun demanded with a harsh growl as he pushed hard against on the door, with all your might, you moved closer to the door to stop Sehun from revealing everything.

“Jongin?? What’s he doing in there, I swear-” Baekhyun hissed, you could feel as he punched the wall beside the bathroom…your heart was pounding…you couldn’t speak, you didn’t have a chance, they were all talking over each other loudly.

“Don’t hit the walls!!” Junmyeon scolded loudly. You heard as Baekhyun swore loudly.

“Did Jongin touch you??” you heard Yixing growl, as he went up to the door, you could see his shadow and as he tried to force open the door, you watched in horror as it opened a centimetre, however you were quick enough to push the door closed again with a rough slam.

 

 _Yixing stop being so obvious!!_   You growled internally

 

“Hyung!” Sehun whined.

“B/n-ah, what happened, why did you scream?” Yixing said, after a moment of calming himself, you could hear him trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Nothing!! We’re absolutely fine!” You called towards them with a shaky voice.

“Hel-” Jongin was about to yell out but then you released your other hand from the towel, noticing as it tumbled down your soft body, giving Jongin an eyeful, you clamped a soft hand over his mouth. You felt Sehun trying to open the door roughly but, using your free hand you were able to push the door back, with much difficulty.

“Don’t come in!” you growled loudly at the door, breathing deeply at the exertion of keeping that door closed…the only thing that was standing between you revealing your true gender and supple female body to them all. You heard as they all protested loudly, they seemed to be arguing.

You could feel your heart pounding in your ears and as Jongin groaned, thoroughly embarrassed and confused as he closed his eyes, feeling himself hardening…he tried to push the image of your body away…but this was immensely hard when you were currently straddling his leg so close in front of him, close enough to touch and pull you towards him…Jongin clenched his fists…in an attempt to push away his suddenly less than innocent thoughts…he couldn’t believe it…

“What happened…what are you doing in there?” Sehun asked worriedly, jiggling the doorknob crazily, you gripped the door knob to stop him.

“Stop gripping the doorknob!!” Sehun growled. As he continued to jiggle it, but he wasn’t successful because it wasn’t budging much anymore.

“Don’t come in! We’re fine!!” you shouted, your breathlessness and fatigue and stress from keeping the door closed and trying to get them away showed in your voice.

“Then why did you scream?? What happened?” Junmyeon asked gently, trying to calm them all down.

“Did you have a fall? Is your ankle alright?” Chanyeol asked, you could see his shadow as he pushed the noodle away from the door roughly, trying to rattle the door knob. You watched as it jiggled ominously, you pushed the door closed with your hand.

“Are you both against the door??” Chanyeol growled, unbeknownst to you, his sharp eyes detected the top of your head through the frosted glass, he watched as you ducked down, his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t come in!! Everything’s fine….” You said quickly, ignoring his question, heart pounding, sweat rolling down you.

“Did Jongin catch you blowing off some steam, B/n-ah?” Chen asked with a smirk in his voice. Your heart stopped, it was silent and then you heard a couple of slaps and a loud screech of pain from Chen.

“Ouch!! What the hell guys??” Chen whined. It was silent…they seemed to be waiting for your response, you gulped loudly, glancing down at Jongin who’s eyes were closed firmly.

“No!! Jongin and I were…uh…” you said quickly, not looking at Jongin as you still kept a hand firmly on his lips as you thought of something…anything to say… “uh…Me and Jongin…were…umm” you stuttered as you racked your brain.

“What are you and Jongin doing in there??” Chanyeol demanded harshly causing you to jump in surprise. You felt as he was suddenly able to push the door open a bit more than a centimetre, catching you unaware, your heart pounded hard as you pulled your hand away from Jongin’s lips, and used both hands to slam the door shut with a violent wham, as a consequence your body was now millimetres from Jongin…Jongin opened his eyes when you had suddenly let go of his lips, and his eyes widened at being so close to your breasts, he quickly shut his eyes. This was NOT helping the fiery problem in his pants right now!! Chanyeol had given up with the door, after the others began to protest loudly, telling him to stop trying to open it. You returned your hand to Jongin’s mouth and put some distance between you both, mouthing sorry to him.

“Me and Jongin were…having a shampoo fight!! Yeah…it was so fun!! And then uh…I …umm… I screamed because Jongin spilled so much shampoo down my shirt suddenly! The scream was happy! We were having so much fun!! We got so carried away, right Jongin?? And we accidentally woke you all up, we’re so sorry!” You explained in a shaky tone that they could all hear clearly through the other side of the door.

You released his lips carefully. “Right Jongin?” You said, glaring hard, as if daring him to blurt out something that would reveal your true self to them all…

“Y-yes…there’s shampoo…everywhere…” Jongin moaned out feebly towards the door, blush rising to his cheeks as he averted his eyes.

“Absolutely everywhere…we are covered in it…” you said with a forced smile at the door, hoping with all that you had that they would be able to hear the smile in your voice, you gave a small chuckle for good measure, in order to convince them.

“Head to toe…in glistening…soft…” Jongin trailed off as his eyes ghosted to your breasts, you carefully secured your hand back onto his lips, blushing immensely at his words. You heard as it was all quiet…deathly quiet…it felt like hours before you heard another noise from the other side of the door.

“It’s one in the morning, B/n-ah…why are you and Jongin having a shampoo fight?” Chanyeol said in confusion, you felt his shadow come closer to the door. You ducked down further, close to Jongin’s leg.

“Well, why wouldn’t you!? You should try it sometime!” you exclaimed with a stiff chuckle, you heard as Chanyeol groaned in annoyance as they all muttered to each other outside the door.

“Ooh!! Can we join you guys!!” Chen asked excitedly as he tried to push open the door again catching you and Jongin off guard, you carefully shut the door with a rough slam, as Chen had pushed it open quite wide, nearly revealing your bare thigh to them all. You blushed, heart beating crazily in relief that you were able to close it just in time…you hoped that they didn’t see anything…

“No!! This is exclusive to me and Jongin…now guys…. you are all tired please go to bed so that me and Jongin can clean up…” you say carefully, heart pounding, you hoped that they would just go! You didn’t see as Jongin blushed at the obvious sexual connotation of what ‘cleaning up’ might also mean to them all out there…and he noticed that you didn’t seem to have noticed at all…They all quietened significantly…you and Jongin could feel your hearts beating sonorously in your chests as you waited.

“Is this legit? What are they doing?” You could hear Chen whispering to them all, and you looked at Jongin who looked scared and very confused. Your heart was beating crazily, you felt yourself blush at your predicament.

“B/n-ah…Are you okay…?” Kyungsoo announced suddenly, you saw as his shadowy hand gripped the door knob, you clamped your hand over it.

“Kyung-” Jongin called out when he was able to pry your hand away from his lips but you had immediately clamped your hand around his mouth hard, causing his head to knock into the door. You released his lips in fright, watching Jongin worriedly… “Ah…god…” Jongin moaned suddenly, gripping the back of his head in pain, you cringed, hearing as they all became silent.

“Jongin I’m so sorry…” you say quietly, looking at him wide eyed, you leant close towards him suddenly and whispered into his ear carefully: “I’ll explain everything…stay quiet and I’ll get us out of this…” you watched as he nodded, gripping his head in pain, scrunching his face up.

“Is that true, B/n-ah?” Minseok asked suspiciously suddenly, you could hear as he came closer to the door. You saw his familiar shadow as he stood nearby, you ducked down again.

 

 _Why couldn’t they just leave?!!_ You screamed internally.

 

“We had a shampoo fight, Minseok!! Now, we really need to clean up now!! There’s shampoo everywhere…the ceilings, the walls, the bath, the floor, in our hair!!” you exclaimed hurriedly, looking down at Jongin who was still clutching his head, you used your free hand that wasn’t clamped over his mouth to cover your breasts.

“This is unbelievable…” Chanyeol proclaimed…you heard as his hands slapped against his thighs in frustration.

“I’m serious!!” you said carefully… “Please go to bed…Jongin and I are fine!!” you told them with fake joviality.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Kyungsoo said measuredly into the door.

“I’m fine!! Seriously…we’re fine…” You said carefully, holding the door carefully.

“Why did Jongin groan then??” Sehun blurted with a jealous shout. They all grew silent…you and Jongin blushed heavily…

 

 _This was so not happening…_ Jongin groaned internally…he couldn’t believe Sehun’s question right now…Jongin turned to you, as you scrambled for anything to say to placate the noodle at the other side of the door.

 

“Ugh…because…Jongin is so tired…and he’s annoyed that you’re all standing there, he wants to get cleaning so that we can both go to sleep! Come on guys off to bed, chop chop!!” you said quickly, with a fake smile, you laughed awkwardly to ease the tension.

“What the hell…?” Chen muttered confusedly.

You both sat in silence, as they stood wordlessly on the other side of the door, you could still see their shadows there…

“Okay then…we’ll leave you to…’clean up’ or whatever…” Chanyeol said with an edge to his voice, you felt yourself feeling so glad for Chanyeol’s words

“Chanyeol!” You heard Baekhyun hiss.

“You heard B/n-ah! Him and Jongin need to _‘clean up’_ …let’s just leave them to it then!” Chanyeol growled with a shout, that seemed to echo throughout the hallway, it was silent…you picked up on the flicker of jealously in Chanyeol’s voice as you watched his large, shadowy form as he walked away from the door. You wondered why Chanyeol seemed jealous...

“But!!” Baekhyun spluttered. “B/n-ah! Are you sure that you’re okay?” he called into the door.

“Yes! Please go to bed everyone…” you said quietly.

You heard as they seemed to grumble… “You know that you can talk to us, right?” Kyungsoo asked carefully to the door.

“Of course! Good night, hyungs!!” you said, and you heard as they all said goodnight, hearing their footsteps as they walked away and the slams of their doors…you both waited…making sure that it was completely clear. You peeked up at the frosted glass, satisfied when you didn’t see their shadows, and even more glad when the hallway light was turned off…you could hear how silent it was now…

You and Jongin breathed out sighs of relief, you carefully stumbled away from Jongin, grabbing the towel and securing it around your body, blushing immensely at your embarrassing situation. You walked away from him, in order to put some distance between you.

“I’m so sorry Jongin-” you began, making sure that the towel was firmly around you, as you looked at the wall.

“…You’re a girl?” Jongin whispered cutting you off as he rubbed his head. He was looking at the laminate as he leant against the door. You didn’t see as he looked down at his sweats, only just noticing the obvious tent, he carefully manoeuvred himself, so that you wouldn’t see it.

“Yes…” you said quietly, collapsing with a thud on the floor in front of the bathtub, far away from Jongin, towel firmly around you.

“Why? Were you ever going to tell me?” Jongin asked carefully as he broke himself out of his thoughts.

“Well…I really didn’t intend to have you find out like this…of course I was planning to tell you…” you said quickly, you actually didn’t know when you would have told Jongin about your real gender…you hadn’t planned on it…Your mind flashed back and processed the fact that you had effectively straddled Jongin, naked…in a hot bathroom…whilst trying to keep the others from opening the door and revealing your naked self to them all and to the other three who were still unaware of your true gender…at one in the morning…it seemed so unreal…it was madness!! You gripped a hand in your short, semi dry hair, tugging it in stress… _now one more person knew…_

“Why? Why are you pretending to be a guy?” Jongin asked slowly…trying to process the new information…he couldn’t believe it…he knew that something was off about you…and he had even considered the fact that you were a girl…but for some stupid or unknown reason, he pushed the suspicion that you might be a girl away dismissively…he was so stupid!! It was so terribly obvious now!!

You told him your story and your real name. You watched as he peeked up a couple of times as you explained everything, and as he quickly looked away when your eyes caught his…he focused on trying to calm the embarrassing problem in his pants as he listened…

“I’m really sorry Jongin…I don’t want this to ruin what friendship we have…please don’t be angry at me…but…I get it if you are…” you said after a while of a silence falling between the two of you. You wrung your hands in your lap, you really hoped that Jongin wasn’t angry at you…you really didn’t want him to hate you…he was so special to you…you didn’t want to lose him like this…

“I’m not angry, this wouldn’t affect our friendship at all…thank you for being so…honest…” Jongin replied after a while, as he looked up at your wide eyes. He smiled gently, feeling warmth when you reciprocated his smile in relief…Jongin looked at your soft face, now seeing how your feminine features stood out so prominently to him suddenly…he stared…you were pretty…he always thought that you were a bit too pretty for a flower boy, but he never questioned it…

“I should probably get dressed…could you…ugh…turn around please?” you asked awkwardly with a blush, after a while as Jongin nodded hurriedly his own blush sweeping across his cheeks. You watched as he swivelled so that he was now facing the door, massaging the back of his head in pain still, as he used this time to digest all that you had told him.

You stood up shakily, you were already dry because you had been in there for so long. You put on your binding with a jitter and then you pulled on a baggy shirt and your long sweats. You gathered your dirty washing, walking towards Jongin and patting his shoulder, you watched as he looked up, with a gentle smile and stood.

“I’ve had this feeling for a while actually…that you were a girl…but…I just was so unsure about it…” Jongin revealed suddenly with a murmur as he looked away from your wide eyes, hand in his pockets as he stared at the wall.

“Really?” you asked carefully, wide eyes watching his face carefully as he breathed deeply.

“Yeah…and I kind of like it…that you’re a girl…you’re so different from the average boy…but now it all makes sense…” Jongin said, and you saw as a small, relieved smile graced his lips, and as he slowly turned towards you, looking into your eyes. Jongin felt so…happy that you were a girl…it meant that he wasn’t gay…and he was so glad…he had been so worried, especially because he hadn’t felt this way about a guy before…but you weren’t a guy…

“I’m glad…” you said softly, smiling gently…you looked so pretty…Jongin blushed, looking away from you with a cough and then another thought had come to him…

“I’m curious…who knows…about it?” Jongin asked as he looked at you again, watching as you looked away with a sigh, eyes suddenly looking worried.

“Everyone except Chanyeol, Chen and Junmyeon…” you said quietly, it was only a matter of time until they all knew…you didn’t know what to do…it was now getting much harder to hide your true gender with so many of them knowing about it now…you gritted your teeth…you were unsure about what to do…should you just tell them all to avoid upsetting them later?

“Wow…so many of them…I kind of guessed that they all seemed to know something…gosh…how did they find out?” Jongin replied slowly, as he turned towards you, hands in pockets watching as you yawned. You really didn’t want to tell him how they found out…you just wanted to go to bed so that you could temporarily forget about this confusing and unsure situation that you were now in…it was going to be much more challenging…Chen, Chanyeol and Junmyeon were not stupid…and you knew that tonight was an immensely close shave…and it was definitely suspicious…you had a lot of thinking to do about what you should do next…

“Don’t ask…long story…” you said dismissively waving your free hand tiredly. Jongin’s eyes followed your hand’s path in the air, noticing your slight wrists and small, delicate hands that were too elegant to ever belong to a man…

“Hmmm…when are you going to tell the others?” Jongin asked…he had kind of hoped that you would tell him…he was kind of interested to know how the others found out…however there will be more opportunities and he could see that you were tired…and he too was drained from the concerts, dancing and flights to try and coax it out of you.

“I can’t tell them Jongin…they’ll hate me…especially Chanyeol…we’ve just made up at the camp recently, and I can’t have him hating me all over again…” you said as you looked down at the floor, hugging your body. You really didn’t like the idea of him hating you again…you enjoyed being with Chanyeol…he made you so happy along with all of them…

“Gosh…Chanyeol hurt you…that bastard…” Jongin growled quietly in realisation clenching his fists as he felt a white hot anger pulse up his system…he couldn’t believe it…Chanyeol had been hurting you…yet you had continued…not even telling him your gender…

“Jongin…don’t…” you said hurriedly looking up at his hard face as he glared at the door.

“I can’t believe it…it must be so difficult to hide yourself like this…” Jongin murmured faintly, he tried to calm himself for your sake…if he had his way…he wouldn’t hesitate to march over to Chanyeol’s room right now and tell him that he had unknowingly hurt a poor girl so terribly…

“Yeah…it’s even worse now…I know that they’re going to try and ask in the morning…just…stick to the shampoo fight…okay?” you said carefully, gripping your washing and towel tighter as you shuffled your feet.

Jongin chuckled. “Was a shampoo fight the best you could think of?” he asked curiously, looking down at you in amusement.

“Hey! it was okay…not good…but okay…try putting yourself in my shoes, trying to get eight annoyed men from ripping open the door and seeing you naked…I had to think of something, even if it was a bit stupid and very questionable.” You said quickly in your defence. You smiled afterwards, eliciting a small laugh…it was a bit comical…

“It was kind of funny…but…gosh…it’s going to be harder for you…” Jongin sighed, watching as you looked away from him.

“I know…and Jongin that’s why you mustn’t tell them at all…” you told him sternly, looking back up at him and catching his eyes in a hard, warning glare. “Please…promise me…” you prompted after he hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Okay…but…if you keep creeping around like this…it’s going to get much more difficult…maybe you should just tell them…” Jongin said, watching as your eyes lost their hardness, becoming sad.

“No…I can’t…I really don’t want to hurt Chanyeol…I know that he would absolutely hate me…” You said sadly. Jongin watched as your eyes darted to the floor as your shoulders began to tremble with sobs. You felt as Jongin enveloped you carefully in his arms, soothing your back gently.

“I-I’m so scared…” you whimpered into his shirt. Jongin felt his heart break as he felt your tears seeping into his shirt. Jongin immediately felt angry at Chanyeol, the fact that he had made you scared, the fact that he had hurt you so viciously all those weeks ago…You were a girl for goodness sake!! He brought you to him tightly. No girl should be crying like this…and he felt sorry for you, for the fact that you were trying to survive living in very close proximity with nine men and hiding your true gender…you must be so scared…yet…he thought you were so brave…

“It’s okay…calm down…don’t be scared…I won’t tell them…and when it comes to it, I’ll protect you…I won’t ever let him hurt you…” Jongin comforted carefully as he held you towards him…realising how small and delicate you really were.

“I know he won’t hurt me like that again…I’m worried that he would hate me and get me kicked out of exo….” You wept, feeling the tears rolling down…actually…you weren’t certain as to whether Chanyeol would begin to hurt you physically again or not…you saw how shocked he was with himself when he had pushed and fell on top of you in the bonding camp, breaking your ankle. And from what Kyungsoo had told you, Chanyeol felt dreadful about doing that to you…

“He won’t do that…I can tell that Chanyeol likes you…as a friend!!” Jongin spluttered, watching as you poked your head up with a curious eyebrow and thin lips. “Umm…he won’t do that…Chanyeol is actually very warmhearted inside, he’s been like that with you for a while now…but if he lays a hand on you…I won’t hesitate to protect you…seriously, you have my word…” Jongin said determinedly into your hair as he stroked your tresses gently. He couldn’t believe that you had let Chanyeol get away with so much…surprised that you didn’t tell Chanyeol about your true gender so that he would have stopped hurting you much earlier…you were truly strong willed…but it made him furious what Chanyeol had gotten away with…if Chanyeol knew…Jongin knew that he would absolutely hate himself if he knew that he had unknowingly hurt a girl like that…

You nodded against his shoulder, you felt as he hummed, the sound traversing through your body like a comforting wave as his smooth fingers swirled your damp hair. He held you for a while, not even rushing you as he stroked your back carefully…Jongin was glad…so happy that you were a girl…it meant that that he wasn’t gay! But he was annoyed with himself for always pushing the thought away that you were a girl…he wanted to protect you now…he released you gently, watching as you wiped your eyes and stared up at him.

“Thank you Jongin…” you murmured, wiping your pink tinged cheeks, Jongin felt sadness grip him at your glassy, red eyes…

“It’s okay…um…do you want to go to sleep now? It's really late…” Jongin replied gently, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him as you stood in the bathroom. You watched as he turned to yawn into his palm. You also felt the beginnings of fatigue trickle through you as you elicited a small yawn…

“Yeah…I’m so tired…” you replied quietly. You felt as Jongin gently took your wrist, which caused your heart to beat slightly faster and a small blush to flutter across your cheeks in surprise at the unexpected action.

Jongin smiled and the two of you exited the warm bathroom, and into the dark and cooler hallway. Jongin turned off the bathroom light, you watched as he turned to his door, looking at you with something glimmering in his eyes that you couldn’t make out...

“Good night…” Jongin whispered after a while of you both just standing in the shadowy hallway, staring at each other…and feeling as if a huge barrier had been lifted from between the two of you. Jongin smiled when you grinned softly.

“Night Jongin…thank you so much…” you whispered back into the darkness, looking gratefully at him…you were very surprised as to how Jongin handled the news…considering the fact that he had been caught unaware when he found you, and got a huge eyeful…you were glad that Jongin understood and that he wasn’t angry with you…

“Your welcome. Please try to relax, it’ll all be fine...” Jongin said as he gripped his doorknob, turning it with a small creek.

“I hope so…” you whispered into the darkness.

You smiled tiredly, watching as Jongin entered his room and then you ambled to your own room and walked in quietly.

However, unbeknownst to you and Jongin, Chanyeol had been watching as the two of you walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, from the safety of his bedroom door. Chanyeol had heard as you both said good night and went to your separate rooms…he clenched a fist, thoroughly annoyed and angry…he really wanted to know what had happened between the two of you…he found it so weird and so suspicious!! But…why was Chanyeol concerning himself like this?? He had to get rid of this crush for you…it was confusing him so much…Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t gay…but why did his heart beat so hard for you whenever you smiled, touched him, hugged him, talked to him or laughed with him?? Chanyeol knew that he wouldn’t rest until he’s found out what is going on with you…he knew that there was something up with you…that some of the others seemed to know…but he was being left out of the loop for some reason or another…

He had put behind his suspicions at the camp because of the shock of hurting you…but now, the events of tonight have really roused his suspicions…and he knew that it can’t have been a shampoo fight…like…who in what world has a shampoo fight at one in the morning? It’s preposterous!

 

 _I will find out what’s happening…_ Chanyeol vowed darkly as he glared at your unassuming door… and then he returned to his room with a soft click of his door…and all was silent…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I hope you likey! Jongin knows!! woop!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol can officially say that he has been scarred for life, Jongdae is very confused, your long-time crush makes a surprise appearance and bad things happen when Exo have way too much time on their hands!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! Thank you so much for your patience, it has been too long, and I apologise. We are all in need of the next installment of The Undercover Flower Boy! I have been planning the story extensively and I have come up with this monster of a chapter!! Which, I digress is VERY long, even longer than Chapter 18!! So, sit back, relax and have a biscuit!! I really hope that you enjoy it! because I REALLY enjoyed writing it!! You deserve it for being so patient with me!! Lmaoo
> 
> And...one more thing....
> 
> WARNING: A very hot and bothered exo member at the very beginning!! You might be able to guess who it is anyway!!! But beware and take caution. I've warned you!!!

 

 

 

Chanyeol closed his door softly, and then he heard a soft moan. He froze, looking around his room, he spotted Baekhyun who was rolling onto his side in bed. The moonlight streaming through a split in the curtain illuminated the elder, whose face was pebbled with sweat. Baekhyun’s lips were slightly parted, and he seemed to be panting.

 

 

 _It’s quite warm tonight…_ Chanyeol thought as he stared at the elder beagle with a small frown.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, carefully pacing to his own bed, glad that he didn’t have to trip and step over masses of sweaty socks, dirty clothes, crumpled papers or rotten food just to get there. He got in bed, swaddling the covers around himself tightly, noticing that they were fresh covers that smelt of Sicilian lemons. Chanyeol smiled softly, you must have changed his covers for him...such a sweet gesture that you really didn’t have to do, but it was very much accepted. He settled into his downy pillow, closing his eyes tightly and trying to calm his rapidly racing mind that wasn’t ready to sleep yet, but his aching body begged to differ.

He pushed away his thoughts and ideas of what you and Jongin could possibly have been doing in the bathroom so early in the morning. He definitely knew that it couldn’t have been a shampoo fight, because that was just weird, he’s never heard of a shampoo fight before!! He really hoped that it wasn’t what he thought you were doing…otherwise he didn’t know what he would have done…Chanyeol blushed at the thought, shaking his head quickly he scrunched his eyes tight, quickly dismissing the mental image of what he thought may have happened…

 _No, it couldn’t have been_ that _._ Chanyeol tried to convince himself internally. The idea was so farfetched…maybe Chanyeol was just overreacting, but when you had told them all to leave so that you and Jongin could ‘clean up’ his mind immediately jumped to _that_ and he suddenly felt so angry, but it was a different anger…jealousy…and that confused him… _Why should he be jealous??_ Chanyeol knew that he had feelings for you…but he really couldn’t continue this crush with you because it was confusing him so much…you were a guy!! Chanyeol knew that he liked girls…but why were you able to instil such thoughts and feelings in him that he usually had towards girls?? What was so different about you?? Why you?? Why did you have to confuse him so much??

Chanyeol shook his head, he knew for a definite fact that Jongin wasn’t gay…but it really sounded like what he thought you were both doing, from Jongin’s groans…and how panicked you sounded…and what did Jongin mean when he said that it’ll be fine? What was there to be fine about!? What happened between you and Jongin??? Chanyeol frowned deeply against the pillow, feeling the familiar swirling, uncomfortable heat that had arrived as they all stood outside the bathroom door…he had never felt so jealous before…and it shocked him…why should he care?? He’s trying to forget you! But you were making this very difficult for him…and somewhere in Chanyeol really, really did not want to give up on you…he knew you were special to him…he saw you differently from how he saw the other exo members, he saw you from tender eyes and a heavily beating heart and a pink blush…whenever you would smile or laugh or interact with him…even though you were a guy…and he held on tightly to this little feeling that he had…but he couldn’t help but he suspicious…there was definitely something different about you…

It was bothering him so much, why did he feel as if you were hiding something from him? Something that the others might have been let in on?? He felt that whatever you were hiding from him, it was important, and he really wanted to know, and he vowed that he would definitely do this…but he knew that he couldn’t resort to violence like last time. Chanyeol still felt absolutely terrible about breaking your ankle accidentally at the bonding camp when he had shoved you and consequentially he had tripped and fallen on top of you…He felt so ashamed and he still didn’t think that he had repaid his debt to you…and he promised himself that he would definitely do this…because you were a nice, sweet…caring guy at the end of the day…Chanyeol shook his head.

 

 _What’s wrong with you???_ He spluttered internally, feeling his cheeks heat up against his Sicilian lemon scented covers.

 

“Oh…Baby…” a voice breathed slowly into the silence suddenly. Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open, frozen in terror.

 

 _What the hell was that??_ Chanyeol thought internally, his heart racing, pounding in unconditional horror as he strained his ears to listen into the darkness.

 

Chanyeol kept still, listening carefully, his mind was racing… _What the hell was that? Was that Baekhyun?_ Chanyeol listened for a bit longer, he could hear Baekhyun moving about in bed loudly, he wouldn’t stop wriggling it seemed and he was breathing very deeply.

Suddenly, Baekhyun sighed loudly into the darkness again. “Oh, you’re such a _naughty_ girl…tempting me all day…” Baekhyun groaned quietly with a slow, seductive lilt to his voice. Chanyeol froze in terror… _What the hell???_

But Chanyeol swore that Baekhyun hasn’t ever spoken in his sleep before…this was so weird…Chanyeol continued to listen as Baekhyun writhed in his bed sheets, breathing and panting deeply. Chanyeol turned away from the wall, shuffling his large body carefully so that he was facing Baekhyun. Chanyeol cringed when his bed squeaked loudly with his movements as he settled on his other side, he watched the elder beagle through narrowed eyes, his covers pulled high up towards his chin. Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in ecstasy and pleasure, licking and biting his lips, and moaning quietly and lewdly to himself.

 

 _He was having a dirty dream…._ Chanyeol thought decidedly.

 

Chanyeol cringed immensely when he saw Baekhyun begin to powerfully buck his hips from where he laid on his back on the mattress, legs bent, he had kicked off his covers ages ago. The bed creaked loudly with Baekhyun’s harsh and jerky movements, he continued to moan and groan softly into the darkness, sweat rolling down his smooth skin and gathering beneath him.

“O-oh…baby…louder. I want to hear you scream it…such a bad girl…” Baekhyun sighed huskily with a small rasp, throwing his head back as he thrusted into the air with a loud, breathy moan.

 

 _No way…NO WAY!!! This was NOT happening!!!_ Chanyeol screamed internally, very confused and hoping with all the hope that he possessed in his large body that Baekhyun was not going to do what he thought he was going to do. Chanyeol could see the outline of Baekhyun’s obvious arousal in his boxers…watching as one of Baekhyun’s hands slowly trailed down his taut, exposed chest.

 

 _No way…no…he wasn’t going to-_ Chanyeol screamed internally.

 

Chanyeol watched in utter shock as Baekhyun’s pale, slender hand that was illuminated in the light of the moon as it slithered down his boxers, gripping himself tightly, Baekhyun sighed breathily at the contact that his hand provided him. Chanyeol averted his eyes when Baekhyun’s fist began to pump himself roughly under his boxers. Baekhyun moaned particularly loudly then, biting his lip as he whipped his head back, exposing the smooth flesh of his neck as he writhed in his bed, eyes tightly closed as he rode out his fantasy…whatever it was, Chanyeol really didn’t want to know...but this was the last straw for Chanyeol, who really didn’t want to lay here and listen to his friend pleasuring himself in his sleep…it was immensely weird…and very uncomfortable…

 

 _FUCK THIS! I’M OUT!!!_ Chanyeol screamed internally.

 

Carefully, Chanyeol swung to the edge of his bed, removing his freshly washed, Sicilian lemon scented pillow and duvet from his mattress and folding it in his arms. Chanyeol shot a heavily annoyed glare towards the mercilessly grinding and writhing Baekhyun as he stepped towards the door, about to push down the handle…

“Y/n, baby…so naughty…” Baekhyun moaned loudly, the bed’s creaks became more frequent and louder as he writhed. Chanyeol froze, eyes wide, he looked back towards Baekhyun, watching as he continued to pump and thrust his hips rhythmically…he didn’t look far from his release. Chanyeol could feel himself blushing in embarrassment at the fact that he had to witness something like that…and he knew that he won’t be able to forget this either…Chanyeol would probably have to scrub his brain thoroughly with that Sicilian lemon floor cleaner to get rid of the image of the elder beagle pleasuring himself in his sleep…wait…Chanyeol backed up a bit, remembering Baekhyun’s recent words…

 

 _Who is Y/n?? I’ve heard that name somewhere…but…where?? Who is she?_ Chanyeol thought. He tried to rack his brain, his eyes wide…he was definitely onto something…but his body was aching for sleep.

 

 _I’ll think tomorrow…_ He conceded reluctantly.

 

Chanyeol stopped, watching as Baekhyun’s thrusts into the air got more frequent and sloppy, and his moans and groans became louder, Chanyeol shook his head, and immediately, he went out into the hallway, shutting the door softly behind him. Chanyeol stood in the quiet and dark of the hallway…for the amount of time that he’s shared a room with Baekhyun…he didn’t think that he’s ever known the elder to have dirty dreams. Chanyeol has never seen anything like it from his friend. Of course, Chanyeol has walked in on Baekhyun doing some VERY questionable things in the past…things that he REALLY DIDN’T want to remember…but nothing like that…normally Baekhyun was awake when Chanyeol would accidentally walk in without knocking on the door…

Chanyeol shook his head, feeling very awkward with a small blush on his cheeks…he wondered who this Y/n was…and whether Baekhyun liked her…and why the name was so familiar…Chanyeol hefted up his duvet and pillow in his arms and ambled to the sitting room, where he settled on the larger of the two black leather sofas with great difficulty, because it meant that he had to curl his giant like frame quite a bit to actually fit onto it. Once Chanyeol was able to fully settle himself to the best of his ability, he began to try and get some sleep…doing all he could to calm his racing thoughts.

 

 

 

 

****

 

As soon as Jongin had crept into his room, the small bedside lamp flickered on suddenly. Jongin gave a small jolt in fright, placing a hand over his heart, and he vaguely wondered what more surprises would present themselves to him on this strange night. Jongin turned towards a very frightening looking Kyungsoo, who was sat in his bed, cold eyes fixed on Jongin with a small scowl on his lips. Jongin gulped.

“What happened in there?” Kyungsoo murmured quietly, eyes narrowing formidably as he folded his arms. Jongin tensed, averting his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s, running a hand through his silky, brown tresses as he walked towards his own bed on the other side of the room.

“Nothing…it was a shampoo fight…” Jongin sighed after a small while as he settled underneath his warm, Sicilian lemon scented covers, turning his back towards Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t think he could look Kyungsoo in the eye after what he had seen…and Jongin didn’t know what he was going to do in the morning when he saw you… Jongin knew that Kyungsoo also knew your secret…but he was terrified about how Kyungsoo would react to the fact that he had basically seen you naked in all your glory…but it was an accident! It’s not as if Jongin had ripped that towel off you! And suddenly he thought back to the sight of your slim, feminine body, the glistening, soft breasts and thighs…Jongin pushed the image away with great difficulty from his mind, however, it still scorched his retinas…it wasn’t going to be that easy to ever forget something like that…

Kyungsoo sighed quietly, shuffling in his bed to look at the dancer who was being uncharacteristically awkward. “Jongin…I know that’s a lie…you can tell me…” Kyungsoo said gently, looking towards Jongin who tensed hard in his bed. Kyungsoo tried to keep himself calm, hoping and praying that it wasn’t what he thought had happened…but he knew that you weren’t that type of girl…but…What was he thinking? That was impossible…but…it really sounded like it…

“I can’t tell you…I promised…” Jongin said in reply after a while of composing his thoughts. He really didn’t know whether Kyungsoo would take him seriously or not…he really didn’t want Kyungsoo to think that he was a pervert…he didn’t want Kyungsoo to think that he had taken advantage of your small, supple self…Jongin scrunched his eyes tight, pushing the memory of your body that had pressed itself so achingly close to his own…he could feel himself stir with heat in his sweats again…Jongin pushed away his thoughts carefully, trying to ignore what was in his sweats…but this was very difficult at the moment…the news that you were a girl was still so new to him…

Kyungsoo wiped his eyes with a hand, still looking at the dancer’s form that was swaddled in his covers. Kyungsoo knew then that Jongin definitely found out, it was obvious by the way he was acting…but what Kyungsoo feared was _how_ he found out…and he really hoped that Jongin hadn’t tried anything with you…because he wouldn’t hesitate to shout and scream Jongin’s ear off if he had laid a hand with intent on you. “Jongin, do you know that B/n-ah is a girl?” Kyungsoo sighed, eyes trained on Jongin as he tensed.

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin inclined his head of golden brown hair in a slow nod, not looking at him at all. Kyungsoo couldn’t see the furious, red blush that had settled on Jongin’s cheeks as his mind unhelpfully plunged him again into the memory that he had been able to push away just moments before Kyungsoo’s question. Jongin’s mind was now filled with your supple, soft breasts that had presented themselves so suddenly, so close to touch…mere centimetres…he felt himself grow warm at the memory again.

 

 _NOT NOW!!_ Jongin groaned internally, pushing away the image of your smooth, feminine body out of his thoughts with great difficulty.

 

“What happened? Did you walk in on her?” Kyungsoo asked slowly, with a deadly lilt to his voice, fists scrunched in his lap as he looked at Jongin carefully.

Jongin nodded again, Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, anger filled him as he glared deadly holes into the wall in front of him…

“I didn’t mean to…I didn’t touch her…I promise…I suspected it, but I always put the thought away…I should’ve known…it’s so obvious now…” Jongin rambled quickly suddenly, praying that Kyungsoo would see sense and believe that he would never take advantage of a person in such a state.

“Did you see her naked!?” Kyungsoo exclaimed in a hiss, turning his body towards Jongin who jolted violently in his bed suddenly.

Jongin turned in his bed to meet Kyungsoo’s terrifying gaze. “I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! She was holding the door and my mouth so that I wouldn’t say anything, the towel fell…” Jongin said weakly, watching Kyungsoo desperately, hoping that his friend would see that he was serious. Jongin shivered at how frightening Kyungsoo looked, he didn’t think that he’s ever seen his friend like that before…

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo reprimanded, clenching a fist in his bed covers, gritting his teeth hard.

“I didn’t try anything! I was so shocked…” Jongin whimpered desperately, shuffling towards Kyungsoo on his mattress. Kyungsoo’s eyes softened at Jongin’s glassy eyes and obviously guilty look…Kyungsoo felt reassured in that moment that you and Jongin didn’t do what he had thought you were both doing. He felt relief sweep down his body, he knew that Jongin wouldn’t take advantage…but it sounded like it…and Kyungsoo knew that this was what the others had kind of suspected as well…

Jongin began to speak again, and Kyungsoo looked towards him, listening carefully, he was no longer angry at Jongin. However, he still felt quite uneasy that Jongin had seen you in such a state of undress. “She told me everything…she’s so scared about telling Chanyeol…I’m worried for her. No girl has to live in fear like that…to be hiding like this…living so close with nine men…What was she thinking when she joined us?” Jongin continued. He had always thought that you were strange for a boy…You were almost way too soft and way too delicate to be a boy…Your small body, your height, your soft face, your tiny hands, your girly screams, your feminine laughs…it all made so much sense now…

“I know…” Kyungsoo said quietly, leaning against his pillow as he folded his arms, pursing his lips as he digested all that Jongin had told him. Now there was just Jongdae, Junmyeon and Chanyeol who were still unaware of your true identity, and Kyungsoo knew that it was definitely going to get much harder to conceal your gender from the other three…because the events of this morning were definitely suspicious. Kyungsoo saw how confused Chanyeol and Chen looked, he wasn’t sure about Junmyeon, who seemed not as puzzled… it was so strange…

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it, you must have been so scared and terrified, doing all that you could to prevent eight annoyed and very anxious men from bursting the door open whilst completely naked in front of one of them, who wasn’t aware that you were a girl…Jongin must have been very confused as well…You were so _achingly_ close to revealing your little, supple body to them all…and consequently your real gender to the last three of them…whom Kyungsoo knew would not have reacted well if they had seen you, especially Chanyeol, whom you had just recently made up with at the bonding camp…Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol would definitely begin to get suspicious after what had happened with you in the bathroom. Kyungsoo could see the anger and hardness in Chanyeol’s gaze as he tried to open the bathroom door, and his confusion and frustration at your words…it wouldn’t be long, you were running out of time…and Kyungsoo dreaded the day when Chanyeol will eventually find out, and he really didn’t want to know how Chanyeol would react to the news of you being a girl…or what he would do…

Kyungsoo also knew that Chen was beginning to get suspicious as well…and this wouldn’t be good for you…Chen was very persistent, and Kyungsoo knew that he wouldn’t give up until he found out what exactly you were hiding…Kyungsoo believed that your entire situation was becoming much too dangerous…he needed to help you now, the rest of them needed to help you to ensure that the other three do not suspect a thing…but he didn’t know how long they could all last before one of them slips up or if something happens by accident and they find out the truth, like last night’s episode…

“How long have you known, Soo? How did you find out?” Jongin asked suddenly, breaking Kyungsoo’s train of thought. Kyungsoo blinked hurriedly, eyes focusing again on his bedroom, locking eyes with his dresser that sat opposite his bed. He slowly turned to Jongin, who’s head was resting on his pure white pillow, his golden face illuminated in the dim, orange light of the room, as his brown, glittering eyes which swirled with many questions held Kyungsoo’s own.

“I knew on the first day she joined…I overheard her on the phone…” Kyungsoo replied simply. Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth hung open in shock.

Jongin gathered his thoughts, shuffling closer towards the edge of his mattress. “So, you knew for so long…and you didn’t say anything?” Jongin asked, staring solidly at Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t believe how long his friend knew…and he wondered what Kyungsoo must have felt when he found out…it must have been so shocking…finding out that you were in fact not a boy…but a girl in disguise…on the first day that you joined??

“I decided to help her when she got into difficult situations…I didn’t want to tell the others, but they all found out on their own because they either suspected that she was a girl or they found out by accident…” Kyungsoo said and then his eyes bored straight into Jongin’s. Jongin looked away hurriedly with a small cough and a furious blush as he remembered how he came to encounter your true gender, just little more than an hour ago…Jongin quickly pushed away the memory of your body from his mind, glad that the hardness in his sweats was beginning to relax.

“Hmmm, why doesn’t she just tell the rest of them?” Jongin commented after a while of calming his blush, carefully angling his head on his fluffy, downy pillow to regard Kyungsoo who again turned his vacant gaze away from their dresser and towards him.

“She can’t…Chanyeol won’t take it well…” Kyungsoo replied simply, sweeping a hand through his hair and tugging softly. He couldn’t believe how difficult this has become for you…it will be much more challenging to keep it from the other three.

“But it’ll make things much easier if she just tells the last of us…she won’t have to hide with us that much…and maybe we can all help her with her disguise better so that the fans won’t get suspicious?” Jongin continued with a small hum. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows…it wasn’t that easy, Jongin was too naïve…

Kyungsoo knew that it wasn’t going to be simple to sit Jongdae, Junmyeon and Chanyeol down and tell them that you were in fact a girl and that you had been lying to the them all ever since you had joined them for the couple of months that you’ve been in exo…They were not going to take that lying down…Kyungsoo knew that they wouldn’t be impressed, especially Chanyeol…Kyungsoo didn’t want to know how Chanyeol would react, but he knew that you absolutely feared Chanyeol hating you again and hurting you. And Kyungsoo vowed that he wouldn’t let Chanyeol lay a malicious hand on you ever again…after what had happened at the bonding camp with your leg…that was the last straw for Kyungsoo…

“I’ll talk to her in the morning…the situation is getting a bit dangerous now…” Kyungsoo murmured decidedly, glancing down at Jongin who met his eyes with a nod, his silky hair bounced with the movement. Jongin was right…it was very dangerous for you now…If they found out about you, any of those three could go up and complain to CEO Lee Sooman about you and get you kicked out of exo in a flash, no questions, but he hoped that they wouldn’t do that…But Kyungsoo really didn’t want you to leave them…or him…he wanted you in exo, even if you were a girl. You’ve changed them so much, and whilst on their three week tour it wasn’t the same without you there at all…it didn’t feel the same and he knew that the others also felt this, even Chanyeol, Chen and Junmyeon who had no idea of your true gender…

“So, Kyungsoo…” Jongin said, he watched as the elder looked up, breaking himself out of his thoughts. Jongin continued when Kyungsoo’s tired and fatigued gaze found his. “Um, that magazine that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were fighting over…was the girl in that, Y/n…?” Jongin asked, suddenly coming to a realisation because of the sunglasses that the mystery girl was wearing were definitely the same as the ones that he had bought for you at the service station. He knew it when he first saw the images…but he shouldn’t have pushed away his suspicions…

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes, I think it is…but I’ll confirm it in the morning with her…” Kyungsoo said carefully, gripping his duvet in a fist. He couldn’t believe how brazen you had been then…he couldn’t believe that you would risk yourself like that…but Kyungsoo wasn’t completely mad…he had to admit that you looked very different in those pictures…and it was a nice surprise…it was a change from the baggy clothes that you normally wore around them all…the clothes suited you well…But Kyungsoo didn’t approve of the fact that his band members were also looking at you hungrily, having guessed that the beautiful and mysterious vegetable shopper was you, especially Baekhyun and Sehun…

Kyungsoo had even caught Jongdae showing it to Yixing and Minseok on the plane from where he sat on the aisle opposite, Kyungsoo had been peeking at the three of them through narrowed eyes as their dark, glittering eyes scoured your little body…Kyungsoo remembered how angry he felt at their looks and words…especially towards Jongdae who didn’t know that it was you…the things that he was saying was shocking…and he felt some relief when Yixing and Minseok tried to distract Jongdae, as Kyungsoo could see that they too were getting uncomfortable with the oblivious beagle’s comments about your assets. Kyungsoo shook himself out of the memory

Jongin’s eyes widened…it must have been you then…Jongin felt warm as his mind flickered back to what he had seen in that tabloid magazine. You had looked so different there…so petite and you looked very well dressed and pretty…and the outline of your breasts were clearly seen…Jongin blushed, feeling his ears grow hot at the memory of you, quickly he pushed this thought away. “It feels nice…that B/n-ah is a girl…it feels right…” Jongin said quietly into the silence of their shared room, shuffling under his Sicilian lemon scented covers so that his arms were wrapped around his chest, legs brought up towards his stomach, his eyes found Kyungsoo’s again.

Kyungsoo’s expression was unreadable as he regarded Jongin in the dim, orange light of their bedroom. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to think in that moment…he didn’t know how to feel about Jongin’s statement…his band members were getting a bit too interested in you he thought…and now Jongin was going to become one of them…Kyungsoo hoped that Jongin didn’t have a crush on you, because he wouldn’t know what he would do…Kyungsoo pushed the thought from his mind, hopefully this wasn’t the case…Jongin had been under the impression that you were a boy until very  recently…so how could he have developed feelings for someone whom he believed was a boy? Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was definitely not gay.

“Good night, Kyungsoo…” Jongin murmured suddenly, closing his eyes and relaxing his head further into his pillow with a small sigh. Kyungsoo turned to him, feeling his own eyes begin to droop tiredly, he decided that the need to sleep was far greater than sitting here thinking about all that Jongin had told him. Kyungsoo vowed that he would definitely speak to you in the morning, because he was really worried about your safety. Kyungsoo made himself comfortable under the covers, head resting on his downy pillow as he flicked off the light, plummeting their room into darkness.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Chen was in his bunk bed, twisting in his Sicilian lemon scented sheets, doing anything that he could to get some sleep, but he just couldn’t!! He could hear Yixing and Minseok’s gentle breaths as they slept soundly…Jongdae didn’t know how the other two could possibly sleep so easily in this heat, or after the events not too long ago, where you wouldn’t let them in the bathroom. Chen wondered what you and Jongin had been doing in there…and why you were so panicked, and why you seemed breathless…as if your muscles had been working overtime…and why you were desperately trying to get them all to leave you both alone…

 

_Something wasn’t right…_

 

There was something wrong…and he really wanted to know what it was…and he was confused with the very hostile reaction he had received when he had insinuated that Jongin had caught you pleasuring yourself to the thought of Baekhyun’s dirty magazines…He hadn’t ever seen his band mates like that…he thought that they would find it funny, share a little laugh maybe? But they looked so… _angry_ …and very unlike their usual selves as they slapped him hard around the head, which still hurt now… Chen brought a hand to his cheek, smoothing the hurt skin with care as his mind brought him back to yesterday evening, when Baekhyun had covered your eyes when he and Chanyeol exited the bathroom after their shower…Which was strange move, they were all guys here…and Jongdae found that highly suspicious…and then he had a thought…no…they were hiding something…something that they didn’t want him to know…Jongdae’s curiosity piqued…but what was that something?...Jongdae turned in bed with a rough shuffle trying to get comfortable, his harsh movements caused the springs to resound very loudly throughout their small room.

“Jongdae-ah…shut up…” Yixing muttered in his sleep from the bunk below him. Jongdae started, staying still, he waited until he heard Yixing’s breaths become shallower, before he turned with care on his bed. Jongdae stared up at the ceiling…

 

 _Something definitely isn’t right…and I think it has something to do with B/n-ah…_ he thought decidedly

 

Jongdae sighed quietly in thought, running a hand through his hair which was damp with sweat. However, there was one thought that was still plaguing through his head that was impossible to ignore…it was the fact that when he had pushed open the bathroom door…his eyes found a very smooth looking thigh through the gap, it was glistening and impossibly soft. He remembered just staring at it, feeling warm, not knowing what to say or do…but it was soon gone in a flash when the bathroom door had slammed shut again…But he had seen it…and it confused him. Chen breathed out deeply…He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into his own bed that he…if he could believe it…actually missed after three weeks on tour…Chen settled into the pillow and allowed himself to relax for the first time that morning…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

You could feel the heat of the sun against your face as you were slowly roused from sleep. You opened your eyes carefully and immediately you were blinded by a harsh flash of golden light streaming through the gap in the curtain. You immediately scrunched your eyes closed, wincing at the pain in the back of your eyeballs. You brought your hands towards your eyes, turning in your bed towards the wall. You opened your eyes carefully, seeing purple and green sun spots dotting your vision. You blinked quickly to try and get rid of them, however they seemed to intensify. You continued to blink carefully until the terribly annoying sun spots had dissipated.

Your mind immediately flickered through the events of this morning. Jongin was now aware of your secret through such an embarrassing way…seeing you naked like that…how stupid were you? You should have been more cautious…and sitting on his leg like that?? You were both so close…Jongin must have felt majorly uncomfortable and very confused…but…if someone hadn’t had picked the lock so many times *Cough* Park Chanyeol *Cough* then you probably wouldn’t have been in this mess and Jongin probably wouldn’t have seen you in all your feminine glory, breasts and all…

You blushed terribly, burying your face into the soft, Sicilian lemon scented duvet, you could feel it heat up around you as you sat there, your heart racing terribly in your chest, about to burst out of you if you weren’t careful…You weren’t sure how to face Jongin after last night, or the rest of exo this morning…You didn’t know what they would say or do…You hoped that Chanyeol, Junmyeon or Jongdae wouldn’t ask anything that could make you fumble…however you wouldn’t be surprised if those three had developed suspicions from what had happened this morning…It was such a terrifyingly close shave and a shampoo fight was a very questionable excuse to uphold and convince them all with. It was going to be very difficult to lower their qualms about you now…

You were so lucky that Jongin wasn’t the sort of person to overly panic and that you were able to shield yourself from them all…otherwise…you really didn’t want to know what would have happened if the door had pushed open just a bit wider, they would definitely have seen you…you knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t take it well…and you really didn’t want to mess up your improved friendship with him from the bonding camp…You mind raced in panic, your heart picking up the pace…you needed to be much more careful…Chanyeol had told you that he wouldn’t hurt you again…but you had doubts…You knew that he would definitely try and ask you what had happened this morning…and you were not sure how he would act around you either…whether he would begin blanking you and being rude again like he did when you all went to Japan ages ago after the Singapore scenario with Baekhyun…

 

 _Be calm, Y/n…it’s all okay…just be natural…_ you encouraged yourself internally.

 

You broke yourself out of your thoughts…you could hear the others in the dorms, they were obviously awake…however…they seemed quiet… _too quiet_ …normally in the mornings you would hear them shouting and laughing at each other as they shared the shower together or they would run along the hallways really loudly with large echoing thuds that had you grinding your teeth in annoyance at the stupid, crazy exo whom you worked and lived with daily.

You slowly sat up in your bed, flinging off the duvet covers. You swung to the side of your bed, your ankle was incredibly stiff. You winced as you leant down to massage it carefully, your small fingers wrapping around your ankle with care as you pressed hard to soothe it. You began to do your simple leg exercises, pulling your foot towards your shin as you held your leg straight. You gritted your teeth slightly when you heard your ankle pop, and cautiously you stretched it a bit more carefully, and then you rotated the joint. You stood from the bed, your ankle felt much more fluid now that you’ve done your exercises, however there was still a sharpness to it as you walked towards the dresser, beginning to get out some baggy sweats to wear.

You looked to the other side of your room…it was strange without Minseok there…it really did feel empty in this room without him…and it looked too spacious…You didn’t have much stuff in here, only your bed, bedside table and the pure, white dresser, that was originally Minseok’s but he had kindly gifted it to you when you had joined them…Minseok must be so cramped in Jongdae and Yixing’s room…not to mention getting beyond irritated with their messiness and perverted posters…You had told Minseok that he really didn’t have to move out of your room…but he had insisted firmly with hard eyes and a small smile that he believed you needed your space as a girl…however you trusted Minseok…but in a way he was kind of right…

You ripped off your pyjama shirt and reached for your binding, wrapping it around your chest with care, your breasts of course were not hurting much this morning, because you hadn’t been wearing the binding whilst they were on their tour…but you knew that your breasts will definitely begin to hurt now that you had to wear it every day again…You fastened it tightly, putting in the safety pin. The binding almost felt like a large burden…almost pressing down on you, constricting you, preventing yourself from showing exo your girl side…

You needed to be much more careful…you had to be wary and astute around Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol now…you had to act natural…because they were probably very suspicious of you…You gulped back the tears…it was becoming so difficult, you really didn’t know how long it was going to last…you didn’t know what to do…You always tried to tighten your disguise, but whatever you did, they always found out some way or another…whatever you did, it was fruitless…You felt emotion well in your throat, you gulped it down heavily, feeling your eyeballs scorch with coming tears. You breathed deeply to calm yourself down, fists clenched, willing yourself not to cry, you shouldn’t be crying…you needed to be strong…you needed to show the rest of exo that you were definitely male…but what was the point? So many of them knew now…it was a matter of time…

You dug in your drawers again, retrieving a baggy navy blue shirt which you slipped on over your head quickly, pulling it down carefully, you ran a hand through your short, brown hair where the ends where now brushing your jaw bone and your fringe had grown quite long as you hadn’t been having it cut recently because of your inactivity with exo…You swept your long fringe out of your eyes as you bent down to open another drawer in the dresser, taking out a pair of male underwear and some simple, grey sweats that effectively concealed your feminine frame.

You shimmied out of your pyjama bottoms and pulled on the male underwear and the grey sweats which were baggy around your slight waist. You pulled them up and let go of the waist band, but still it was loosely hanging from your hips, they were also very long, the legs were covering your tiny feet completely. You decided that it’ll do for now…

You checked yourself in the mirror and then you exited your room, pulling the door closed softly behind you. You looked down each end of the hallway, you could hear some light chatter from the dining room. You walked down the hall, your socks gliding across the laminate, and you could feel your long trouser legs gathering beneath your feet as you moved. You grabbed the baggy trouser legs, hiking them up as you walked, and carefully, you peeked into the dining room…it was only Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing and Sehun there…at least it wasn’t all of them…the others must be asleep…that’s why it was so quiet…no Chanyeol or Baekhyun or Jongdae being annoying weirdoes like usual in the mornings…You looked around the table carefully, breathing a small sigh of relief when Jongin wasn’t present…

“Morning, guys!” you greeted them softly as you walked into the dining room with a small smile as you flicked your head to the side to sweep away your long fringe so that you could look at them all clearly. They stopped their conversation, looking wide eyed at you, except Kyungsoo who was focusing his attention on his toast.

“M-morning, B/n-ah…” Sehun stuttered with a small cough and a blush. They all watched as you settled in the chair next to Sehun, opposite Yixing and Minseok.

“Are you guys alright?” you asked with a small furrow of your brow, noticing how awkward they looked.

“B/n-ah…what happened last night?” Yixing asked as he held your eyes, they all watched as you quickly averted your gaze down to the table cloth, a small blush traversing across your cheeks.

“What are you talking about, Xing?” you said carefully, eyeing up the delectable pot of raspberry jam that sat on the table in front of you…

“Stop being so oblivious…what happened in the bathroom with you and Jongin?” Yixing snapped lowly as he took a sip of coffee, narrowed eyes holding yours over the rim of his mug.

“It was a shampoo fight…” you said quietly, serving yourself some toast and beginning to spread some butter onto it. You hoped that they would drop it, you really didn’t want to be reminded of last night…You were so ashamed and very embarrassed that Jongin had to find out in such a way…you couldn’t believe how careless you had been like that…

“No…I don’t believe that…” Yixing replied simply, you still stared down at your toast, sighing quietly. Maybe you should just tell them…All of them here knew about your true gender anyway…

“Then why was Jongin groaning?” Sehun blurted out all of a sudden.

You quickly whipped your head up, cheeks aflame as you gawped at him. “What?” you spluttered. You watched as Sehun blushed as well…He felt dread fill him…he really hoped that you didn’t do what he thought did with Jongin last night…but Sehun knew that you weren’t that type of girl…

“You were both groaning….” Sehun explained measuredly, clearing his throat as he averted his eyes from you, suddenly feeling very self-conscious…and stupid for saying such a thing…it sounded logical in his head…but now it sounded incredibly weird and unbelievable…It really couldn’t have been _that_ …but Sehun still had his suspicions, and he wouldn’t rest until you had fully proved to them that you and Jongin hadn’t done _that._

“Sehun-ah…” Minseok said softly, putting down his coffee.

“But you guys thought it too!” Sehun exclaimed, looking between the three other exo members searchingly, but they averted their eyes. “You didn’t have sex…did you??” Sehun blurted out suddenly, looking determinedly into your eyes.

You spat out your mouthful of toast with a loud splutter, Yixing and Minseok recoiled. “NO!! What the hell Sehun!?” you screamed turning in your seat to glare at the noodle who was beginning to feel a bit stupid for his very weird question, Sehun blushed madly into his cornflakes…but it sounded like it!!

You couldn’t believe that they would think that you and Jongin would do such a thing like that!!

“Keep it down…I still haven’t woken up yet…” Minseok said over the two of you as he wiped his eyes, sipping from his coffee mug. “And don’t spit your food out like that!” Minseok added as an afterthought. You looked down, feeling quite embarrassed.

You wiped away the munched pile of toast that you had spat out with a sparkly, pink napkin. “Sorry, Minseok-ah…” you apologised as Minseok nodded towards you, indicating that he had heard.

“So…does Jongin know?” Sehun asked with wide eyes.

They all looked towards you, away from their breakfasts, eyes staring determinedly at you. You sighed quietly, you might as well tell them, considering that they knew about your real gender and the fact that a shampoo fight was a very unbelievable excuse. “Yes…” you admitted, nibbling on your lip as you looked away from them, suddenly the seriousness of the situation has sunken in a bit more for you, only three of them were now unaware that you were actually a girl…

“How did he find out?” Sehun asked immediately.

You ran a hand through your long hair that really needed a cut, swishing your long fringe out of your eyes. “Guys…please promise me that you won’t overreact…please…” you pleaded softly, looking at the four of them as they all shared little looks.

“It depends…how bad is it?” Yixing asked as he spooned a mouthful of porridge, chewing carefully as he watched you.

“Guys just promise!” you said with a small whine. You really didn’t want them to go and be rude to Jongin, because it definitely wasn’t his fault at all, it was that stupid lock!!

“Fine, we promise now what is it??” Minseok said quickly. He just wanted you to tell them!! But you were being too slow! They were all aching to know what exactly had happened between the two of you.

 

_Here it goes…_

 

You sighed, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart, you knew that they wouldn’t react well…but you had to tell them at some point. “Okay…Jongin walked in on me…and he saw me naked…” you said clearly, looking down at your half-eaten slice of toast, not even daring to look up into their eyes.

“What???” Sehun, Yixing and Minseok blurted out loudly, choking on their drinks in utter shock. You cringed at their loudness, looking behind you towards the door to make sure that none of the three were around at all.

“Guys!!” you hissed with a glare.

“I’ll kill him!!” Yixing muttered darkly as he stabbed a knife into his slice of toast. You shivered with a jolt at the poor impaled slice. You’ve never seen Yixing like that before…

“Please don’t kill him-” you tried to say but they were all talking over you. You buried your face in your hands feeling very flustered and very embarrassed.

“Did he touch you??” Yixing growled as he stood from his seat, his chair scraping loudly against the laminate.

“NO!! Sit down!!!” You cried, leaning over the table to grab his shirt sleeve, Yixing looked down at your small hand and then towards your desperate gaze, and with a loud huff, he slowly eased himself into his seat again. Yixing allowed himself to imagine murdering Jongin and leaving the body in a bag in a dusty side road to rot, and driving off without a trace…He couldn’t believe it…Jongin had seen you naked…an uncomfortable heat was beginning to coil in his tummy at the very thought…

“How dare he?” Minseok said quietly, eyes deadly as he gripped his coffee mug tightly, seeing the veins in his hands engorge and the skin of his knuckles turning pure white.

“It wasn’t his fault! That lock is broken!” You told Minseok desperately.

“Shitty Chanyeol…we need to get a new lock…” Minseok sighed, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly.

“Guys it was an accident…” you told them carefully as you looked wide eyed at them all…but they still didn’t look convinced…

“That’s no excuse…” Yixing whispered to himself, clenching a hand around his thigh to prevent himself from going into Jongin’s room and throwing a few punches.

“Oh my god…I can’t believe him…” Sehun said quietly. He was in total shock at the news…even though Sehun had discovered your secret by walking in on you like Jongin…At least he had the decency to not try and call out to the others like Jongin had tried to do last night…Sehun couldn’t believe that Jongin had seen all of you…in your naked, supple, feminine radiance…Sehun felt very peeved at this fact…even though Sehun himself has seen your breasts…it didn’t compare to the fact that Jongin had seen EVERYTHING!!!! Sehun scowled at his cornflakes, feeling red, hot anger pulse through his arms at the thought of the dancer looking at your naked body…

“Sehun, please…” you said quietly, placing a small hand on his arm. Sehun froze, his eyes looking at your soft hand tenderly.

“Are you sure he didn’t touch you?” Yixing said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as much as he could, however this was still very hard because the news of how Jongin had found out was still very fresh and new…and he really didn’t want to accept the fact that Jongin had seen you in such a state of undress…

You turned to Yixing. “Yes, I’m certain…and he’s promised to keep my secret…” you told them all with a small reassuring smile. They all looked into your eyes for a while, and they felt comforted by the fact that you seemed to be telling the truth, and they knew that you weren’t that sort of girl anyway, and they knew that Jongin was not the sort of person to take advantage like that…

They all relaxed, beginning to eat their breakfasts again, and retreating back into their thoughts. You sighed in relief, glad that you were able to placate and reassure them that nothing had happened between you and Jongin, however you were very surprised that they had suspected that you and Jongin were doing unspeakably dirty things. You blushed at the thought, quickly pushing it away. You cleared your throat, returning your attention back to your toast. Sehun suddenly drew his heaped spoon of cereal away from his mouth. “Hyung, you haven’t said anything yet…” Sehun said suddenly towards Kyungsoo who looked up at the noodle carefully.

Kyungsoo turned to you, and then he looked into Sehun’s expectant gaze. “Jongin told me everything…and he feels very bad…so don’t kill him, okay?” Kyungsoo said to the table, Sehun, Yixing and Minseok nodded, as they stared back down at their breakfasts.

“So many of us know now…it’s just Jongdae, Chanyeol and Junmyeon…” Minseok said thoughtfully with a small hum as his cat like eyes widened at his realisation. You didn’t notice how Sehun tensed beside you, averting his eyes from you all as he pushed his cereal around his bowl guiltily…He knew that you would freak out at the fact that it was just Jongdae and Chanyeol who were left out of the loop now…Sehun decided not to say anything, however he felt the guilt swirl sickeningly thick in his stomach, he stopped mixing his cereal, suddenly he didn’t feel too hungry at the moment…

“That’s why…you need to be more careful…” Minseok continued as his eyes found yours, giving you a pointed stare.

You groaned loudly, having heard this phrase so many times now. “I know…but whatever I do, you guys always find out some way or another, now I just don’t know what to do…” you said in frustration, reaching for another slice of toast and beginning to butter it carefully, focusing on the scrape of the knife across the rough surface of the crunchy, toasted bread.

“We’ll help you…don’t worry…” Yixing assured, reaching over the table and patting your hand, you looked at his smooth warm hand and then you looked up into his face with a small smile, at least you knew that you had them to help you…but you also knew that the other three would eventually come to know anyway…and with so many of them in on it now…there was the possibility that someone could slip up…you shook away the thought, hoping that it wouldn’t happen. You felt as Yixing squeezed your hand softly, leaning away from you, continuing to eat his honey drizzled porridge.

“Also…whilst those three aren’t hanging around, I want to show you something…” Kyungsoo said with a sharp, and careful look towards you. You raised an eyebrow as Kyungsoo leant down and emerging with a tabloid magazine in his grasp. He placed it in your hands wordlessly and your eyes widened at the sight of it…

 

 _Shit…not this again!_ You groaned internally

 

You began to panic as you examined the front cover, seeing the image of you and Amber walking down the vegetable aisle just the other day…You looked incredibly different in the new clothes that f(x) had gotten you from a small boutique about a week or so ago. You remembered feeling slightly strange wearing such form fitting clothes…but it had felt nice, because it was the first time that you had actually felt like a girl for a while…but there was one question that was swirling in your mind as you stared at the title, it was _how?_ _How_ did they know that Amber would be at the shop? You swore that it was quiet. It was midday at the supermarket and it was full of the elderly and they mostly kept to themselves…and the fangirls should have been at school at the time…so who had tipped off the paparazzi? You were glad that your name wasn’t mentioned…You were apparently known as the: ‘Beautiful stranger’ you blushed at the name…however this was a bit too close for comfort…if you kept going out as a girl…they might put things together, bringing back the Singapore scenario with Baekhyun, where the paparazzi had also miraculously found you both, even though you were both in a very quiet area…

“Is this you?” Kyungsoo asked slowly after a short while. They all watched as you lifted your head from the magazine, looking at Kyungsoo. You sighed at how annoyed he looked as he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes glittering in annoyance that you had risked your identity _again!_

“Kyungsoo…not this again…” You grumbled, looking back down at the magazine in your hands.

Kyungsoo gulped, running a hand through his hair as he continued to stare, pushing away his annoyance. He really didn’t want to argue with you, after all, the article hadn’t mentioned you at all, but that didn’t mean that it was okay! “But is it you?” Kyungsoo continued, watching as you looked up from your image on the tabloid magazine with a small blush.

“Are you angry with me? Because I’m not in the mood to argue…” You asked him, gripping the magazine.

“No…I’m not angry, okay?” Kyungsoo replied gently, picking up his coffee cup and taking a small sip, still watching you as he drank.

After a while of scrutinising his face and coming to the conclusion that he didn’t seem angry, you frowned, looking away. “Then yes, it’s me…” You admitted with a small sigh, running a hand through your brown locks. They all exchanged little knowing looks.

“I knew it was you…” Yixing hummed with a small smirk, his slender hand smoothing the skin of his chin carefully as he examined you and then his eyes diverted to the front cover. You blushed in embarrassment under his gaze. “You look so different as a girl…it’s cute…” he murmured thoughtfully, trailing into his thoughts as he continued to stare with a smirk, his eyes glittered beneath his slightly mussed black hair.

“Xing!” you pouted, glaring at him as you whacked his hand with the magazine. Yixing chuckled deeply at your feeble attempt to scold him…You looked too adorable, he liked to wind you up like this, to see your small, embarrassed blush. He felt so satisfied that that blush was because of him…he felt his heart pulse in his chest.

“What? You look good as a girl…” Yixing said quietly, not fazed at all by your slap, because it didn’t hurt, and you were very weak. You grumbled at him, looking down at the magazine again…and feeling yourself heat up at the fact that they all must have looked at it…and that may have included the three others…

“How did you get those clothes?” Sehun asked after a while as he leant towards you curiously, allowing his eyes to scour your image in the magazine appreciatively.

“F(x) bought them for me…I told them that they didn’t have to…but they insisted…” you answered simply. They all looked at each other, suddenly they liked the fact that you and f(x) had spent time with you when they were gone, because they were able to convince you to buy beautifully flattering lady clothes, much different from your usual baggy, form hiding attire…it was a nice change to see you in something more complementing to your body…

You finished your mouthful of toast. “I’m sorry guys…it was the only way that I could go out to the shops without fans spotting me…” you told them apologetically with a small shrug. They were all shaken out of their dazes, looking towards you.

“It’s fine…but you have to be careful…” Minseok said distractedly as he pushed away the last of his thoughts about how good you looked in those clothes…He might have to thank f(x) in person for buying you those pretty garments…

“I know…” you sighed, biting into your other slice of toast, which was slathered with copious amounts of delectable raspberry jam.

“Good…” Kyungsoo whispered as he took another sip of his coffee. It was silent as you all retreated into your thoughts again…

“Good morning!” Chen called as he walked in suddenly. You all looked towards him wide eyed in shock, not expecting that he would be up so early on a rest day. He raised an eyebrow at your guilty looks, but he didn’t comment on it as he sat on the other chair beside you, turning to you with a wide smile.

“Fetus!!” Jongdae smiled, ruffling your brown mess of hair, causing your long fringe to fall into your eyes. You grumbled, trying to get your fringe out of your eyes.  “You need a haircut, young man! Your fringe is flopping everywhere!” Chen commented as he watched you with his kitty smirk as you tried to sort out your hair.

“Hyung!” you growled in annoyance. But Chen was right, it was very long, and it was getting ridiculous now, your fringe was untameable and very irritating.

And then Chen’s eyes diverted down to the tabloid magazine, you watched as his eyes darkened, settling on your figure in the image, a small smirk spread across his lips. “Were they showing you that magazine?” Chen murmured as he leaned towards you, resting an elbow on the tablecloth as he continued to stare down at your pixelated image.

“Uh…” you stuttered awkwardly, looking around at the others who tensed, they had stopped eating to watch as Jongdae stared at your image. You tried to catch one of their gazes, but they were all glaring at the unaware beagle, with darkly glittering eyes full of malice.

“She’s a hottie, isn’t she?” Chen commented airily, as he looked up at you suddenly, cat smirk in place as he held your eyes that widened in surprise at his forwardness.

You blushed a deep red at his bold comment, and at the fact that he had unknowingly said that about you, not some mystery girl whom he thinks is in the tabloid magazine. “Wha-” you started, trying to calm your blush that looked very uncharacteristic for a guy to have. Your words had caught in your throat, so you looked and sounded like a dying fish as you scrambled for something to say, hoping that he didn’t suspect that the girl in the magazine was you.

Jongdae smirked wider but he didn’t seem to give any indication that he suspected you. “Give it here, you haven’t seen the best bit yet!” Chen said as he held out his hand towards you expectantly. _What does he mean by that?? There were more pictures???_ You thought internally. Your heart began to beat wildly in panic. You were still holding the magazine tightly in your grasp, you could feel your hands becoming clammy and wet against the glossy cover.

“Come on! B/n-ah…” Chen goaded quietly, continuing to hold out his hand towards you with an excited smirk. You looked around at them all as they stared wide eyed.

Then, Chen had snatched the magazine out of your grasp whilst you were distracted. You turned towards him rapidly with a surprised shout, but he ignored you as he flicked through the magazine, landing on page six. He smirked wickedly as he moved your plate slightly so that he could lay the magazine out between you both. Your eyes widened at all the pictures…there were so many, and they filled up the whole two pages, you heated up at some of them… _no way…_

You felt as Chen looked at them all with you. You could feel his warm, body so close to your upper arm from where he was sat beside you. “Nice, aren’t they?” he murmured, his eyes were dark as they scoured one image in particular.

“I…I guess…” you said awkwardly, clearing your throat carefully as you pushed away your blush.

“Do you want to know my favourite one?” Jongdae asked after a small while, watching you from the corner of his eyes. He noticed how you jolted with a small blush, he smirked at your reaction… _such an innocent little boy…_ he thought.

You looked wide eyed at Jongdae as his smirk deepened at an unknown thought. He darted his eyes back to the magazine and he pointed to one of the images, which made your cheeks catch aflame. You watched as he gazed darkly at the image of you picking up a fallen plastic bag from the floor, and there was a very clear view down your shirt…and the soft flesh of your cleavage was poking up from the form fitting, stripy shirt…You knew that the neckline was way too low cut! Stupid f(x)!! You didn’t notice the others glaring heavily at the beagle as he stared darkly at your image with a small, pleased smirk…inside you were panicking…

 

 _He didn’t suspect…did he?!_ You screamed internally. You truly hoped that Chen didn’t think that it was you…but he didn’t seem to think that at the moment, but it was a matter of time, and you were running out of it…You felt your heart rapidly palpitating in your chest at his look…you’ve never seen his eyes take on that sort of gleam before…

 

“B/n-ah…do you want to know why I like this picture?” Chen hummed after a short while, reluctantly ripping his eyes from the pixelated image of your smooth cleavage to glance at you. His kitty smirk in place as his eyes bored straight into yours…you felt cold creep into your system…

 

 _Please, no…He can’t think that it’s me! Please!!_ You groaned internally.

 

It was as if in that moment, Chen could see straight through your façade…you gulped uneasily, averting your eyes from his intensely dark gaze. You didn’t notice the others on the table getting even more furious with Chen as they glared darkly at his words towards you, they were all very annoyed that Chen was so unaware that he was talking to the subject of these images right now…it was quite unbelievable…

“W-why do you like it?” you stuttered, and then you cleared your throat. You peeked up at Chen from the safety of your long fringe. He was looking down at the image again, and his eyes swivelled to meet yours.

“I like it because you can see down her top!” Chen said with a small chuckle, his eyes again found your image in the tabloid.

“Jongdae!” you snapped with a loud shout. Now you felt angry…you couldn’t believe how Chen was talking about your body like this. You really hadn’t expected this from him and you were very shocked. You clenched your fists against your thighs. So, this must be how Jongdae viewed women…you should have known considering his and Yixing’s room was plastered with posters of half-naked women…

“What? I’m just appreciating the female form…” Jongdae replied with a smirk, looking up at you curiously, noticing how silent and tensed it had become suddenly and feeling very surprised with your outburst…Then he looked around at the others, and he jumped when he noticed that they were all glaring evilly at him. Jongdae looked at them all in confusion…they’ve never looked at him like that before…they looked as if they wanted to kill him…Chen gulped…and then he looked towards you, seeing your thoroughly blushing face as you looked down at your fists. You seemed to be trembling, your long fringe had fallen in front of your face, and he noticed that your chin was wobbling...

“Jongdae-ah, you want some toast?” Minseok put forth quickly, noticing how horribly tense it has become and how his friend seemed to be getting confused by it all as he stared at you suspiciously. Minseok breathed a small sigh of relief when Chen ripped his curious eyes away from you, as he reached over to take a slice a toast from the toast rack quietly. You quickly whipped the magazine away from the table and stood, walking out the room. All their eyes followed you out, they had all seen the small tears rolling down your red cheeks when you had stood up and they felt so bad for you, annoyed with themselves for the fact that they couldn’t do much without exposing your secret and making Chen even more suspicious.

“B/n-ah!” Chanyeol greeted with a friendly wave of his hand as he was about to enter the dining room. You blanked him completely, walking away without even an indication that you had heard him, your long fringe hid your distressed and angry face. He looked after you curiously…Chanyeol watched as you slammed your bedroom door noisily behind you. He stood for a moment and then he gave a small shrug. He turned to walk through the dining room again with a small sigh, ruffling his long, black locks with a large palm. Chanyeol greeted them all brightly, however they didn’t even say anything…he raised an eyebrow at the tenseness of them all…

“Is B/n-ah okay?” Chanyeol asked carefully, taking a seat beside Minseok. He looked around at them all inquisitively, they were all incredibly quiet…

Chen furrowed his eyebrows, feeling very confused at the sight of your tear stained cheeks. Why were you sad?? It was just a tabloid spread of some girl…it was nothing to be upset about at all… “Dunno, he got offended when I was showing him that magazine…you know? The one with the mystery girl on it?” Chen said, looking at Chanyeol from across the table to see if he knew what he was talking about.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in recognition at the mention of the tabloid magazine from yesterday…and he recalled how defensive Baekhyun and Sehun were yesterday at the airport about it. “Really? Offended?” Chanyeol murmured, watching Jongdae carefully as he leant forward, carefully easing a warm piece of toast out from the toast rack and onto a plate, then he pulled the butter dish towards him. Chanyeol began to butter his toast, watching as the smooth butter melted into the bread with each scrape of the knife.

“Yeah…” Chen breathed, looking down at his toast and taking a small bite, he chewed it thoughtfully.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows as he leant towards the orange juice, unscrewing the cap and pouring himself a measured glass. He was still so curious about what had happened with you and Jongin… He had been hoping to ask you about what happened last evening with you in the bathroom…But you were clearly not in the mood to talk, you didn’t even acknowledge him when you had left the dining room. Chanyeol frowned, taking a long sip of orange juice as he delved into his thoughts…and he wondered why you would be offended about that silly tabloid magazine…

Chen sighed quietly, leaning towards the virus who met his gaze over the rim of his glass of orange juice. “I only pointed out my favourite image to him…he didn’t like that very much. He’s a such a strange boy…Maybe Baekhyun has converted him to his kinky ways? Now he can’t even appreciate a woman in nice, modest clothing…Such a dirty boy.” Chen murmured, frowning to himself as he sunk into his thoughts. All of Exo heard his words loud and clear and immediately they started, with large shouts.

Chanyeol spat out his orange juice, patting his chest wildly as Minseok recoiled from beside him, hurriedly pressing sparkly, pink napkins against the smooth, white table cloth, which was now stained orange. Minseok scowled at the giant, that was his nicest tablecloth!!

“Not at the table!!” Chanyeol rasped as he gulped some water, remembering last night’s shenanigans with Baekhyun pleasuring himself in his sleep…He really didn’t want to be reminded of that…and he still ached from where he had been sleeping on the sofa all night. Chanyeol really didn’t want you to be kinky like Baekhyun, you were far too young and innocent. You had your whole life ahead of you…many girls to meet and fall in love with…Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly took on a sad gleam as he put down his water…he really felt sad that you might be attracted to women…it made him feel sick…and he felt even more confused because he was a guy…and he’s never had feelings for another male like this…So, why were you different? Chanyeol looked towards his now, orange-soaked toast slice and he took a clean slice from the toast rack, and with a new plate he began to butter it again, straying into his sad thoughts.

“Jongdae-ah, the fact that you like the picture because you can see down her top does not mean that you were appreciating her modest clothes.” Kyungsoo said with a careful glare towards the middle beagle who looked down at his toast, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, at least she wasn’t strapped to a bed with barely anything on like Baekhyun likes!!” Chen retorted with an annoyed shout and a blushing face. Everyone blushed intensely and glared hard at Jongdae.

“We really don’t want to talk about that here…” Yixing said, glaring scathingly at Chen as he spooned some porridge into his mouth. Jongdae jumped at how terrifying Yixing looked.

“Don’t talk about a woman like that, Jongdae-ah…it’s incredibly rude.” Minseok said harshly, cold eyes fixed on his friend. He was so surprised with his friend’s actions and words recently…it was so unlike him…

Chen nodded, taking another bite of toast. Minseok was right…He didn’t know what had come over him…he wasn’t normally like this when he referred to women…but…suddenly, another thought came to Chen…what if you were gay?? That’s why you reacted badly to the magazine…Chen turned this thought over in his mind carefully as he chewed on his toast.

“Baekhyun was looking at the images too though…and they were of a modest girl…” Chanyeol murmured to himself thoughtfully, remembering the hunger in his friend’s gaze as his eyes raked the girl’s body in the pictures…Nobody seemed to hear him, as they were all focused on calming their blushes.

“So, Chanyeol…” Chen asked slowly, Chanyeol was broken out of his thoughts, looking up from his buttered toast, reaching for the marmalade. “Why were you on the sofa this morning?” Chen asked, taking another bite of his toast. All of their eyes swivelled towards the tall, giant like beagle curiously as he paused mid spread. Chanyeol shivered in horror at the memory of Baekhyun’s hand slithering down his boxers and gripping himself tightly with a soft, lewd sigh.

“Um…it was nothing…” Chanyeol stuttered with a small cough, averting his eyes with a small blush, he continued to spread the marmalade with care onto the toast, heavily ignoring their now very intrigued looks that were trained on him unblinkingly.

“Really?” Chen asked disbelievingly, leaning forward to look at Chanyeol’s face. Chen could see that Chanyeol was hiding something…he was so easy to read sometimes…

“Yeah…” Chanyeol said as calmly as he could.

“Did you argue again?” Chen suggested, he watched as Chanyeol quickly shook his head, his mop of glossy, black hair swished with the movement.

“No…he…” Chanyeol said, but his words got caught in his throat. He coughed into his fist and reordered himself.

“What did he do?" Minseok asked, beginning to get impatient with Chanyeol.

“No…he…he was having a dirty dream…and he touched himself…” Chanyeol told them all quietly. Immediately they all started, shouting loudly. Chen’s booming laugh could be heard clearly through it all as he clutched his stomach, watching as Chanyeol's face became impossibly beet red in embarrassment. Chanyeol bent his head, looking down at the table as his long, black locks fell around his face.

“Shit!! Not at the table!!” Minseok spluttered, glaring at the very bashful virus as he wiped away the coffee that had spilt from the sides of his mouth with a sparkly pink napkin.

Chen shook his head with a wide smirk, looking at Chanyeol’s blushing form. “That guy, seriously…no discretion even when asleep…kinky inside and out…I feel sorry for you…” Chen said through loud, thunderous laughs.

Eventually they had all calmed down, and Chanyeol looked up again, and he cleared his throat. He watched as they all turned to him, seeing that he looked as if he wanted to say something else. “But…it was weird…because…he said a girl’s name…and it sounded familiar…but I don’t know where I’ve heard it from…” Chanyeol told the table carefully, wide eyes looking into theirs. Chanyeol vaguely hoped that maybe his other band members might know who this girl was. They all leant towards Chanyeol curiously, their curiosities piquing….

“What was the name?” Chen asked for them all. They all looked at the virus with bated breaths as he scrambled to remember what he had heard from last night…

Chanyeol sensed movement at the door suddenly, all the members followed Chanyeol’s gaze as Jongin trailed through, yawning into his hand as he sat down in your vacated seat, beginning to serve himself some cereal. He looked around at them all…noticing their curious or absolutely furious stares trained on him. “What?” he asked them all groggily, looking bleary eyed as he sloppily poured some milk over his cornflakes.

“What were you and B/n doing last night?” Chen asked, swivelling in his chair to regard the younger who flinched with a small blush.

“Just a shampoo fight…” Jongin said quietly, not looking at any of them as he stirred the cornflakes, hearing as they crackled and crunched beneath the metal of his spoon.

“No way…don’t try and tell us that…” Chen whined, really wanting to know what had happened between you and Jongin. Chen had wanted to ask you in the morning, but he was distracted when he had seen you with the tabloid magazine in your grasp…

“It’s the truth! We couldn’t get to sleep, so I suggested that we mess around a bit, so we had a shampoo fight…” Jongin said carefully, meeting Chen’s questioning gaze. Jongin looked away quickly, as his blush intensified at the memory of your smooth skin…your soft…supple…

 

 _STOP!!!_ Jongin yelled internally, hurriedly pushing away his thoughts and blush as he placed a heaped spoon of cornflakes into his mouth, crunching thoughtfully as he willed his mind to concentrate on the sensation of the crunchy cereal as it broke and crackled in his mouth.

 

“What the? That’s so weird…” Chen muttered, looking around the table at them all for some confirmation that they also felt the same way, but they were looking down at their breakfasts wordlessly. Chen caught Chanyeol’s curious eyes, who was the only one, along with himself who was not eating, watching Jongin carefully…Chen decided in that moment that the others must be aware of what had happened between you and Jongin…and it was just he and Chanyeol who were being left out of the loop, whatever it was…

Jongin cleared his throat suddenly. “It was actually very fun…you should try it sometime…” Jongin commented with a small knowing smirk down at his cereal. Kyungsoo, Yixing, Minseok and Sehun glared darkly at him, wanting nothing more than to rip the dancer’s body to shreds and dump him in a river for the fact that he had been exposed to your smooth, feminine body like that. Chanyeol and Chen looked on confusedly…wondering what the dancer meant…and why he looked as if he knew something that they didn’t…and why the others were glaring so evilly at Jongin…as if they wanted to murder him in cold blood…There was definitely something that Chen and Chanyeol were not being let in on…and it was irritating them immensely…

“But why were you groaning?” Chanyeol asked after some thought, leaning an elbow on the table, biting down on a piece of warm marmalade covered toast, watching Jongin unblinkingly with his wide, inquiring eyes. Jongin slowly looked up from his cereal, placing another heaped spoon into his mouth.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said carefully, eyes hard. Chanyeol looked towards Kyungsoo at the head of the table and frowned.

“What? It sounded like it!! You didn’t have sex with him…right??” Chanyeol blurted out, leaning towards Jongin again and looking determinedly at him. He really really hoped that you and Jongin didn’t do it…

And again, they all coughed on their breakfasts with blushes at the very thought!!! Jongin spluttered, coughing hard at the very fact that Chanyeol would suspect such a thing. His cheeks blossomed red as he thought back to last night…and the fact that you were most definitely a girl…

Chen’s eyes widened in surprise. He felt his heart stop, and a small blush to fan across his cheeks. Suddenly he felt very panicked and unhappy with the thought that you and Jongin may have done something like that. “Please tell me that’s not true! I didn’t raise B/n-ah to be gay! And you’re way too old for him!!” Chen said sternly, turning towards Jongin violently, fixing the dancer with a steely gaze.

“Of course not!! B/n-ah is a guy! And I’m not gay!!” Jongin explained through gritted teeth, wiping his mouth with a sparkly, pink napkin.

“But you were groaning!! It sounded like it!!” Chanyeol exclaimed, flailing his long arms up around him in frustration as he stared determinedly at the dancer, who looked absolutely flabbergasted. Why was Jongin so obviously lying through his teeth???

“Seriously??” Jongin scoffed in disbelief, pushing away his blush with great difficulty.

“Chanyeol…” Yixing said carefully, glaring at the younger who glared back.

Chen glanced at Jongin, noticing his furiously red cheeks. “Now you’re blushing!! Something happened!!” Chen said, bracing himself in his seat…he knew that something wasn’t right…and it was definitely to do with you…He had noticed how the others didn’t seem bothered, not asking Jongin anything like he and Chanyeol were…Chen came to the conclusion that whatever happened in the bathroom…the others knew…except he and Chanyeol…

“Nothing happened!!” Jongin yelled, still blushing madly. Why wouldn’t they just drop it??

“Come on guys…it’s way too early for this sort of conversation…” Minseok said, thoroughly upset with all that he had heard this morning…

They all stopped reluctantly, Chanyeol and Chen watched Jongin carefully as they ate their breakfasts slowly, the two beagles were even more suspicious of Jongin than before. And especially because Chen and Chanyeol saw the looks of displeasure on the other’s faces as soon as the dancer had entered the room…they must know what happened…because they weren’t joining in on the grilling…and whatever had happened in that bathroom…it must have been something bad…because they all looked deadly scary…

Sehun scooped in the last mouthful of his cereal, and then he looked towards Chanyeol and eventually he was able to gather his thoughts. “Chanyeol, what was this name that Baekhyun was saying?” Sehun asked carefully…but somewhere in the back of his mind he had a good idea of who’s name it was…and that angered Sehun terribly…he just hoped that it wasn’t who he thought it was…

Chanyeol stopped, blushing lightly again as he looked around the table, seeing that they were now looking at him again, also wanting to know the answer…

“It was _Y/n_ …” Chanyeol said carefully, nodding to himself when he was able to correctly recall the name from last night that was being uttered by the elder beagle as he writhed and panted…Chanyeol looked up at them all and he gave a small jolt at the looks of utter shock on all of their faces, except Chen who was looking as confused as himself.

“Do you know her???” Chen asked quickly, noticing all of their shocked faces. He tried to look into their eyes, but they hastily averted their gazes with small blushes down at the table.

“No…no we don’t…” Minseok said quietly, looking away from Jongdae’s intensely suspicious gaze as he sipped on his coffee, and simultaneously trying to contain his anger towards the elder beagle for thinking about you in such a way. Minseok’s fist clenched in his lap at the very thought of Baekhyun doing such a thing…

Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly, looking around the table with suspiciously narrowed eyes as he continued. “But it’s weird isn’t it? Is she Baekhyun’s girlfriend? He must know her…” Chanyeol said, suddenly becoming determined to find out who this Y/n was that was occupying Baekhyun’s dreams last night. Chanyeol brought a large hand to his chin in thought, Baekhyun hasn’t ever mentioned anything to him about a girl named, Y/n before…and normally Baekhyun would tell him if he had a girlfriend or not…but the name Y/n was still so familiar…he knew that he’s heard it before somewhere…but _where?_

The others tensed, not liking Chanyeol’s words. Kyungsoo turned his glare towards the giant, gripping his knife tightly and trying to calm himself and simultaneously resisting the urge to leave the table and stab Baekhyun with it as he slept. “I doubt that…let’s not talk about Baekhyun’s dirty dream at the table Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said slowly, doing all he could possibly do to keep the anger out of his voice. They all watched as Chanyeol was broken out of his thoughts, looking at Kyungsoo with a small, stiff nod, returning his attention to his half eaten, marmalade clad toast.

“But aren’t you guys interested to find out who she could be?” Chen piped up after a small while, confused as to why his band mates didn’t seem very enthusiastic about wanting to find out who this Y/n person was…He watched them all as he took a sip of orange juice, noticing how they all looked at each other with careful looks that seemed to know more than they let on…Jongdae narrowed his eyes…there was definitely something going on…he darted a look at Chanyeol, who was eating his toast, looking down at the table cloth…Chanyeol was the only one besides him who was not participating in these looks…

“Right now, I really want to be able to finish my porridge in one sitting, okay?” Yixing said through gritted teeth. He was very angry with Baekhyun and he was restraining himself with great difficulty from wringing the elder beagle’s neck for having such dirty thoughts about you and for pleasuring himself with the image of you in his head…

It was silent at the table as they continued to eat awkwardly. Chen was making little quips here and there to try and lighten things up a bit, but this did nothing to ease the awkwardly tense silence that had befallen over their still slightly glittery pink table from the welcome home feast yesterday. Chen and Chanyeol were now very suspicious…and they didn’t like this strange atmosphere…not one bit…

Chen really needed to get out…he was very confused. He put in the last of his toast, chewing carefully, he turned to Chanyeol and swallowed. “Chanyeol-ah, do you want to go to the gym?” Chen asked, they all looked up from their breakfasts. Chanyeol met his eyes, having been broken out of his thoughts.

Chanyeol shuffled in his chair, feeling a dull, stinging ache in his legs, arms, neck and back protest with the movement. “Uh…my muscles really ache though…” Chanyeol groaned as he reached around to rub his neck that hurt terribly from how he was folded on the sofa last night…

“I need space, come on…let’s go…” Chen replied quickly, in a flat tone of voice, feeling even more confused than he was before he had entered the dining room.

Chanyeol watched as Chen straightened up, wiping the crumbs away from his lips with a sparkly, pink napkin. Chanyeol decided that he also needed time to think, away from this strange and confusing ambience. Chanyeol nodded. “Sure, let’s go…” he said, popping in the last bite of toast, wiping his hands with a sparkly, pink napkin and taking a swig of orange juice as he stood. Chen sighed quietly as he stood, he looked at the others as they watched him cautiously. “Do any of you want to come?” He asked them as Chanyeol walked around the table to stand by his side, also watching as they shook their heads with small utterances of refusal to their invitation. Chen and Chanyeol shrugged, ambling out of the room and down the hall without looking back, hands in their pockets. They went to pack some gym clothes and, on the way, Junmyeon and Baekhyun accepted their offers to come along with them…

 

 

****

 

 

The beagles and Junmyeon entered the gym showers after a long and gruelling three hours of slaving away at the gym, priming their toned and tight bodies to the bone. Chanyeol was feeling especially achy due to his sleeping arrangements the previous night, he winced as he cranked the shower on, ripping off his gym clothes and stepping under the steady jet of water, feeling the warm rivulets showering down on him. Chanyeol sighed, flattening his hair under the water, feeling as it seeped through and wetted his long, black locks completely. He looked to his side, where Baekhyun and Junmyeon were. Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t talked at all throughout their gym session, still feeling annoyed at each other for yesterday and about their conversation about being gay whilst on their tour…and because Chanyeol was still annoyed that he had to sleep on the sofa last night because of the elder’s pleasure filled dream that had prevented Chanyeol from getting a good night’s sleep.

Baekhyun started with a small jolt when he caught Chen’s knowing smirk and amused eyes. “What??” Baekhyun spluttered, looking at Jongdae as if he was crazy, and returning to spread the shower puff over his body, rubbing the Sicilian lemon scented lather over his taut and tight chest.

Chen smiled wickedly at Baekhyun, this was his chance to ask! He had been wanting to ask Baekhyun about last night during the gym session, but Baekhyun had used the machines far away from Chen and Chanyeol. Chen cleared his throat, sidling up to Baekhyun. “So, how was your sleep last night, _lover boy?”_ Chen said sneakily with a wide, excited smirk at the look of shock on his friend’s face.

 _“Lover boy?!”_ Baekhyun squeaked, almost dropping his shower puff. Jongdae doubled over with a loud laugh that echoed throughout the space at the look of absolute horror on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun hurriedly tried to gather himself, clearing his throat and carefully continuing to spread the puff across his tight stomach. Junmyeon turned curiously towards the two of them, watching carefully through his head of dripping, brown hair as he began to squirt some of the Sicilian lemon shower gel onto his bath puff... _What did Chen mean by that?_ Junmyeon thought with a small frown. He continued to listen, because he felt that this was important...

“Have any dreams?” Chen asked slowly in a sing song voice, drawing his face close to Baekhyun’s with a tell-tale smirk. He smirked even wider when Baekhyun's cheeks began to blush pink, his eyes widening at Chen's words...

 

 _Did he know something?!_   Baekhyun spluttered internally, feeling his heart begin to pick up the pace.

 

Chanyeol stayed silent, really not wanting to be involved at all as he focused on scrubbing his body carefully, rinsing the suds off from his chest with a smooth sweep of his large hand across the taut skin. He was still quite traumatised by the events of last night...Chanyeol gave an involuntary shiver...pushing away the image of the elder beagle in such a pleasured state.

“Uh…no?” Baekhyun muttered with a small, pink blush, which he hoped would be able to pass off as from the exertion of exercising so hard back there...Baekhyun looked down, scrubbing his waist with care, doing all he could to distract himself and hoping that Chen would just leave it and get the hell away from him...

 

But, unfortunately, luck was NOT on Baekhyun's side today...

 

Chen laughed loudly over the sound of the pitter patter of the showers. “Lier!! Chanyeol told us all that you had a bit of a wild time in your dirty dream last night…” Chen shrieked, laughing even louder at Baekhyun's now VERY beet red face.

“Chanyeol!!!” Baekhyun screeched, turning towards the giant rapper with a deadly glare, Chanyeol jumped in fright at the sudden outburst. Baekhyun threw his bottle of Brazilian coconut shampoo at Chanyeol, who quickly dodged it, watching as it hit the tiles beside him with a clunk, rolling wetly on the floor beside him.

Chanyeol shrugged, glaring at his friend as he continued to scrub his body with the Sicilian lemon scented shower gel. He was still very annoyed at Baekhyun for leaving his kinky magazines around for you to see…You were a young and innocent boy for goodness sake!!

“So…Chanyeol said that you were saying someone’s name…so, who’s _Y/n?”_ Chen asked bumping against Baekhyun's bicep. Baekhyun stumbled in surprise when Chen had said your real name...

 

 _SHIT!!!!_ Baekhyun screamed internally as his mind scrambled to try and come up with a reply...anything to divert the suspicion away from you...anything to ensure that they would never ask about that name ever again...but he couldn't think of anything...his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He couldn't believe that Chanyeol had witnessed that...this was bad...

 

“She’s no one…” Baekhyun replied carefully after a small while of gathering his thoughts and trying to calm his blush.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Chanyeol asked seriously, watching Baekhyun through narrowed eyes as his blush returned full force.

Baekhyun turned angrily towards Chanyeol, wanting nothing more than to shove his Brazilian coconut conditioner bottle down Chanyeol's throat. Anything to shut him up and stop him from asking him these awkward questions!! “N-no!!! And why did you have to tell everyone!!!??” Baekhyun spluttered, and then he imagined the looks of utter rage and anger on Minseok and Yixing’s faces when they must have found out…Shit, he knew that they were going to shred him to pieces when he came back to the dorms…and probably take away his ability to have children with one smooth kick to the groin…Baekhyun shivered at the very thought.

“So…who’s Y/n? Is she hot?” Chen asked, winking with a smirk as he began to imagine how she might look. His smirk widened in satisfaction at his mental image of the mysterious Y/n, liking what he saw very much...But he also felt jealous that Baekhyun obviously had a girl...and he didn't even tell him! His best friend!!

“Shut up….” Baekhyun said, blushing even more at how oblivious the other two were…Baekhyun wouldn’t know how they would react if they knew that Y/n was you…Baekhyun’s mind unhelpfully took him back to his dream of you splayed out beneath him as he took you hard and fast in his bed, your little body writhing and moaning uncontrollably, calling his name as he dirty talked you, calling you a bad girl, punishing you for teasing and tempting him all day with that magazine and looking at stupid Chanyeol and Chen's chests when they had unknowingly stripped off in front of you, a girl, and how your baggy clothes concealed your gorgeous, feminine curves All. The. Time…

Baekhyun felt a small, pleasured flicker of heat in his stomach at the memory…he shook it away quickly…he shouldn’t be thinking about that now!! This was very serious!! Chen and Chanyeol could be onto something! And Chanyeol had heard him say your name in his sleep!!  Now he’s made the other beagles and probably Junmyeon even more suspicious!! Baekhyun shot a look towards Junmyeon who was watching Baekhyun with hard eyes from beneath his dripping wet, brown hair…Baekhyun gulped at how angry Junmyeon looked. He turned away quickly, scrubbing his shower puff over his bicep. Baekhyun tried to redirect his thoughts away from his hardening self, he hoped that they wouldn’t look down!

Chen’s eyes followed Baekhyun’s gaze down, he smirked diabolically. “So, she must be hot then…” Chen said slyly. Junmyeon and Chanyeol also followed Chen’s gaze curiously. Baekhyun covered himself and turned away from Chen with an embarrassed blush.

“Go away!!” Baekhyun exclaimed, continuing to cover himself with one hand and using the other to wash himself with the shower puff.

“But you can tell us if you have a girlfriend. It’s not like we’re going to call those tabloids and blab on you…” Chen muttered as he squirted some French lavender scented shampoo onto his hand and glaring at Baekhyun. He was very annoyed that his friend hadn’t ever mentioned this Y/n and he really wanted to know who she was!!

“Chen, just drop it…” Baekhyun sighed, averting his gaze as he stood under the shower, feeling the suds trail down his hard body and down the plug hole...He did all he could to calm his thoughts and think rationally, and Chen’s words saddened and angered him…because Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t be with you, because he knew that you didn’t love him…and he knew that you wouldn’t want to risk your career…but…Baekhyun really wanted to fight for you…he wished that he didn’t have these dirty dreams…and he wanted to make you see that he had special, tender feelings for you…

“But I’m so curious!!” Chen whined with a pout as he continued to scrub at his hair with the French lavender shampoo, and then standing under the shower in order to wash it off, ruffling a hand through his black locks.

“Stop!!!” Baekhyun growled desperately, glaring hard at Jongdae who really wasn't getting the message that Baekhyun REALLY did not want to talk!!

“Why’re acting so…defensive…?” Chanyeol asked slowly, frowning at his friend as he squirted some of Baekhyun's Brazilian coconut shampoo onto his large palm. Baekhyun glowered hard at Chanyeol, really not in the mood to put up with his annoying questions, and annoyed that the stupid giant was using his limited edition Brazilian Coconut shampoo that he had to pre order for weeks in advance!!

“Guys let’s leave it, shall we?” Junmyeon spoke up suddenly, knowing who exactly Y/n was. Junmyeon was very angered by what he was hearing...he couldn't believe that Baekhyun would think about you like that...and he feared that this situation was becoming even more dangerous for you...Chen and Chanyeol were getting closer, and it wasn't going to be long until it all clicked for them... Junmyeon was also confused by himself, because of this strange, sickening feeling that was settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

They all turned towards the leader, who was looking deadly as he glared at them all. “But, Junmyeon-ah, aren’t you curious to know who she is?” Chanyeol asked in a small voice, looking at the leader carefully as he scrubbed his long mop of hair, which was now a pile of white lather on his head. It wasn't often that Junmyeon was scary like this...but Chanyeol swore that he had never seen the leader looking _this_ terrifying before...he gulped, suddenly feeling quite timid.

“Not really, it’s Baekhyun’s business…not yours…” Junmyeon told them all in a clipped tone, turning away from them and beginning to scrub his hair with the French lavender shampoo.

Baekhyun turned towards Junmyeon curiously, simultaneously wanting to hug and thank him and ask him whether he knew something…Baekhyun had noticed how strangely quiet and awkward Junmyeon had been acting around you yesterday when they had arrived back at the dorms…Baekhyun had taken note of how Junmyeon would blush lightly when you were talking to him, and how Junmyeon was careful in how he hugged you, placing his hands lightly above your shoulder blades…Baekhyun narrowed his eyes…if Junmyeon knew…then _how_ did he know?? and _how_ _long_ has he known?

They all stopped talking, continuing to wash their bodies in silence, the only sounds being the scrubs from their shower puffs or the sound of the water as it poured down on them...

 

****

 

You were washing the dishes on your lonesome in the sparkly kitchen. You found comfort in the silence as you scrubbed a plate in your grasp with the dish sponge, with a little amount of Sicilian lemon washing up liquid. It was a very awkward lunch time between you all…considering the fact that you and Jongin were very tense…not looking in each other’s direction at all and if you happened to glance at the other, you would both blush lightly, quickly looking away, the memory of what had happened last night was still too fresh for you both…The others had also noticed tis tension between you both…and you didn’t notice their subtle annoyance and anger towards the dancer throughout lunch…

You were very glad that Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Junmyeon hadn’t shown up for lunch, choosing to eat out instead after their gym session…You were so relieved because you were not ready to face Chen after this morning’s fiasco with the tabloid magazine. You were still very apalled by his comments about your body. You felt so angry with him…you really believed that Chen was better than that…

Your gaze turned wistful as you stopped scrubbing the plate, allowing it to plunder sadly into the lather filled water, landing at the bottom of the sink with a soft clunk. You felt little tears gather at the corners of your eyes…You tried to calm yourself by taking even breaths…You shouldn’t be crying like this…You needed to be strong! You sighed quietly, swallowing thickly as you retrieved the plate from within the sink, squirting more dish soap onto the sponge and beginning to scrub the plate again. And suddenly, the sound of the fridge opening reached your ears. You turned curiously, and your eyes widened. You quickly looked away, beginning to scrub furiously.

“Hey, fetus!” Chen called out to you, with a happy wave as he always did. Chanyeol and Junmyeon turned towards you curiously from the fridge with cool bottles of water in their hands. You didn’t turn around at all as you grumbled quietly, continuing to scrub the plate, you were really not in the mood to speak to Chen at all. You didn’t see as he frowned at you. “Hey? You alright?” Chen asked. He knew that you had heard him…and he wondered what he had done wrong…You couldn’t still be annoyed from this morning…right?

You turned frighteningly quick to glare hard at him. Chen jumped in shock, knocking into Baekhyun who was drinking heavily from a cool bottle of water. You watched as Baekhyun spluttered, the cold water dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin as he looked away from you quickly with a small blush. Baekhyun hadn’t expected to see you there at all…he felt his heart pulse erratically at the sight of you…

“You okay, Baekhyunnie?” you asked softly towards him, straightening up. You didn’t see as he tensed considerably at the nickname which he really loved and as his blush intensified.

You watched as the elder beagle nodded hurriedly, swallowing his mouthful of water, and wiping his mouth, and without a word he walked out of the kitchen. You raised a curious eyebrow at his uncharacteristically strange behaviour. You’ve never seen him this quiet…you wondered what was wrong with him…and whether he was okay…

Chen looked after him down the hallway. “Baekhyun-ah? You still up for league of legends?” he called down the hall, you didn’t hear a reply. You watched as Chen darted a small look at you, you looked away quickly as he walked out of the room after the elder beagle. Junmyeon followed afterwards, darting a quick look at you before he left, he really wasn’t sure whether he should tell you that he knew or not…but he decided not to…during their lunch out after going to the gym, Chen and Chanyeol had told him and Baekhyun what had happened in the morning with the tabloid magazine and how badly you had reacted to it…Junmyeon could see that you weren’t in the mood to talk…and he kind of guessed that the mysterious woman in the magazine must have been you…but he would try and get it out of Sehun later…

Suddenly, you felt a presence nearby that made you stiffen. You turned carefully, seeing Chanyeol resting close beside you with his back against the kitchen counter, twirling his frosted water bottle in his large fingers thoughtfully. His gaze seemed vacant as he stared blindly down at the laminate.

“Chanyeol?” You asked softly after a while as you grabbed a sauce pan, splashing some Sicilian lemon dish soap onto it.

Chanyeol looked up, breaking himself out of his thoughts as he cleared his throat, his black hair swished as he turned to look at you. You couldn’t read his eyes and you met his gaze. “Um…is Baekhyun okay? He seemed quiet…” you asked him quietly. Chanyeol tensed, looking away from you as he continued to play about with his water bottle.

Chanyeol really didn’t want to tell you that the elder had had a dirty dream last night…he didn’t want you being exposed to Baekhyun’s kinkiness at all…and Chanyeol has had a morning full of recounting his traumatising experience to the others. “He’s alright…” Chanyeol replied simply with a small cough, peeking up at you as you frowned, looking unconvinced. However, you chose not to say anything as you returned to scrubbing at the saucepan, ditching the sponge and instead using the dish brush, because the bottom of the pan was completely crusted. You felt your arm muscles beginning to ache in protest as you scrubbed at the pan roughly.

Chanyeol coughed loudly suddenly, you were about to turn towards him and ask if he needed a cough sweet, but his question stopped you. “What were you and Jongin doing last night?” He asked suddenly, he looked towards you as you tensed. You stopped scrubbing the pan as your mind scrambled for anything to say.

“W-what?” you stammered, feeling a small blush traverse up your neck at the memory of last night. You quickly pushed the thought away but still you felt wobbly from the memory of Jongin’s eyes as he took in your naked, wet, feminine body…you pushed it away again…trying to calm your blush.

“What were you doing with him?” Chanyeol asked, his jaw was set, and his eyes were fixed on you from under his mop of long, black locks. You blushed, and immediately he knew that something must have happened…

You reordered yourself, glancing at Chanyeol, you swished your head to the side to get your long fringe out of your eyes. You met his dark and inquiring gaze as he stared, and you looked away speedily, back down at the foam filled sink. You fished the dish brush out of the water again and scrubbed the terribly crisped pan vigorously. “Just a shampoo fight…” you murmured simply.

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed as he moved a bit closer to you. You tensed, he was still looking at you with those wide eyes that always seemed to see straight through you. Chanyeol shook his head slowly, his mop of black hair fell into his eyes at the movement. “I don’t believe that for a second…You know that you can tell me, right?” Chanyeol said carefully. He noticed how you froze at his words. It was now deadly quiet in the kitchen; the only sound was the sloshing of the water in the sink as you continued to scrub forcefully at the pan.

You were beginning to panic…you really hoped that Chanyeol was not about to reveal that he knew something about you…you hoped that this wasn’t the case, but you really weren’t surprised that Chanyeol was suspicious, given that what had happened this morning with you and Jongin, the shampoo fight was a very questionable excuse, but you really didn’t know what else to say. You took in a deep breath. “Chanyeol, there’s really nothing to tell…it was a simple shampoo fi-” you told him calmly.

Chanyeol cut you off with a loud, frustrated huff. “Then why were you both against the door? And why was Jongin groaning??” He asked, glowering at you as he turned frighteningly quick, so that his back was no longer against the counter, he was now facing the same way as you, leaning down slightly so that he could see your face, which was difficult because your long fringe was in the way again…but he could see the furiously red blush on your cheeks and he gripped his water bottle hard, trying to control himself, his other hand gripped the edge of the counter fiercely…Your blush could only mean one thing…the thing that Chanyeol thought that the two of you were doing…he gritted his teeth…

“Were you both having sex?” Chanyeol blurted out with an annoyed shout. He felt anger consume him when your blush escalated to beet red. He knew it…he knew that something had definitely happened…he felt so hurt…

“NO!!!” you said with a shout, turning to look at Chanyeol who was looking down at you incredulously, obviously not believing your words.

“Are you both gay??” Chanyeol asked suddenly, advancing towards you, you backed away, wiping your wet hands on your shirt, eyes firmly on his, making sure that you were prepared in case he tried to hurt you…You really hoped that he wouldn’t…and you wanted to be able to trust Chanyeol…but he was acting so strangely…You hoped that he wouldn’t revert to his old self, before the bonding camp.

“What the-” you spluttered. “Chanyeol…I’m not gay!” you told him carefully.

“Are you both secretly dating??” Chanyeol shouted, folding his strong arms over his shirt. You could see the engorged, blue veins in his arms pulsing angrily beneath the skin.

“What the hell are you talking about?!!” You exclaimed with an angry shout. You blushed at the very thought of it!! You and Jongin didn’t have those sorts of feelings for each other!!

“Your blush says it all! Just admit it!!” Chanyeol countered, leaning against the counter with his hip, watching you from darkly glittering eyes under the shadow of his mop of black hair

“Chanyeol are you even listening to yourself right now??” you said frustratedly, smacking your hands against your thighs, looking at him desperately, really hoping that he would see how idiotic he was sounding and leave you the hell alone.

But Chanyeol wasn’t ready to give up it seemed. “I know what I saw and heard…you’re both gay…” he replied, his wide eyes boring deep into yours as he held your gaze. You looked away from him and down at the floor. You didn’t understand why Chanyeol was being like this, but it was infuriating you so much. You suddenly looked up at him again, your eyes were hard and steely.

Your fists quivered at your sides. “I’m not gay Chanyeol! I don’t have feelings for guys, okay?! I’m a guy myself! I like girls!!” you said clearly, trying to not shout. You didn’t want the others to walk in on you and Chanyeol like this…You especially did not want Chen or Junmyeon to witness this either…You didn’t want to increase their suspicions even more.

“Really??” Chanyeol spluttered, looking shocked. He could see how serious you looked and this threw him off.

You groaned loudly, you really couldn’t believe that you were having this sort of conversation with him. “Yes!! I’ve been with many girls before I joined you guys! Okay?? I’ve had girlfriends!” You told him, eyes fixed on his. Of course, you were not attracted to girls at all…but you needed to say this to get Chanyeol off your back and to ensure that he will never ask you anything like this ever again…

“But…so…wait…” Chanyeol sputtered. You watched as Chanyeol suddenly became timid and very confused as he looked away quickly to compose his thoughts. You relaxed slightly when the angry gleam in his eyes had dissipated and was replaced with something else…something that you couldn’t make out, but it made your heart beat with a soft, sad thump at how he _broken_ he looked.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “So…you’re not gay?” Chanyeol rasped, and then he swallowed, looking down at you, his wide, inquiring eyes held yours, gouging whether you were serious or not…and from how you were looking, Chanyeol decided that you were…

“I’m not gay Chanyeol.” You told him firmly, crossing your arms.

“You have…no feelings for guys?” Chanyeol inquired slowly, unfolding his arms, running a large hand through his long hair, and gripping it, his eyes still held yours as you sighed quietly.

You were so puzzled as to why he was asking this…and why he looked so timid…You didn’t know why he would be. “I like girls, Chanyeol.” You said coldly, looking into his eyes curiously, he looked away from your narrowed gaze, a small blush on his cheeks, he looked down at his socks.

Chanyeol felt something break in his heart because of how cold you looked. He could feel frustrated tears gathering around his eyes, stinging them. He blinked them away, turning from you so that you wouldn’t see his red and glassy eyes…but he was trying to forget about you, so why was this simple fact making him so depressed?? “So…you’re not gay?” he mumbled into the deathly stillness of the deserted kitchen, the whole dorms were quiet as you both stood…

You sighed loudly again, wondering why this was so hard for Chanyeol to accept. “I’m not gay…Is there a problem?” You asked exasperatedly, folding your arms across your chest as you tried to look at his face, but you couldn’t see because his back was to you, and his long hair was covering his eyes, so you couldn’t see the small tears that had begun to leak out and trail down his flushed cheeks…

“No, no problem…” Chanyeol muttered, gulping thickly. He didn’t meet your eyes as he turned, walking out of the kitchen silently. You could hear as he walked lightly down the hallway, and then the sound of his door as he closed it with a soft slam that reverberated around the dorms…

 

 

****

 

 

It was a Monday, and it was the end of your first day at your new high school. You stepped off the bus, waving good bye to Chanhee who had also transferred to the same school as you, which you were very glad about because it meant that you could hang out with him and catch up with you’ve missed in each other’s lives since you left. And it was comforting to have someone beside you who knew your secret at school, so that they could assist you in difficult situations. You trusted Chanhee a lot.

You moved your face mask higher up as you readjusted your dark as death sunglasses, and then you stuffed your hands into your smooth, black school trouser pockets as you walked…It was even weirder pretending to be a boy at your new school…you were constantly hounded by the girls for autographs and pictures all day, and you were even being asked very personal questions about Exo…some of them which got a bit too heated which left you blushing throughout the day…You didn’t know that some girls could have those kind of thoughts, but you knew that most of them probably weren’t true…you hoped!!

You shook your head as you walked, feeling your smooth, straight black hair swish with the movement, skimming the soft skin of your forehead. You had finally gotten your hair cut just yesterday and dyed black for school, it was much nicer to not have to move your long fringe away from your eyes every couple of seconds. You glanced up, seeing that you were nearing the SM building, you smiled, feeling excited about seeing exo after a long first day. You spotted a huge crowd of fangirls and the press outside the building. You swore under your breath, really not wanting to face more attention today, you’ve had enough of that at school. So, you darted down a nearby alley way, crinkling your nose at the revolting smell as you walked quickly. You used this alley way especially for avoiding the fangirls and the paparazzi, and it has proved to be very effective so far...

The alley way lead to the back of the SM building. You walked through the empty looking carpark and you caught sight of the feral cats which you fed every day, this was the first time that you’ve seen them since you left for the bonding camp all those weeks ago, because, obviously you couldn’t work because of your cast. You wondered how the kitties had coped without you. You smiled, crouching down to pet them carefully, loving their little meows of greeting as they purred and rubbed against your hands and legs. You caught sight of your watch…you were nearly late…You regretfully straightened up, waving good bye to the cats who watched you leave with wide eyes and little, sad meows. You entered through the fire exit, and walked up the echoey stairs, and appeared through a side door into the entrance hall. You walked through, about to head to the grand stairs towards yours and Exo’s practice studio…

“B/n-ah!!” some voices whispered furiously suddenly. You raised an eyebrow as you clapped eyes on f(x) who were gesturing wildly for you to come over to them suddenly from behind a large, strategically placed plant pot. You sighed quietly and nonetheless you quickly crept towards them as they dragged you down with them roughly, causing you to squeak quite loudly. Amber quickly pulled you towards her, clamping a hand on your mouth as the rest of f(x) shushed you hurriedly, darting careful looks through the large leaves of the plant.

Amber slowly removed her hand from her mouth when they were able to fully communicate to you that you needed to be quiet. “What are you doing, unnies?” you whispered confusedly as Amber held you securely to her chest, your legs were bunched up as you sat there, it was starting to get slightly uncomfortable. You looked at them as they smirked determinedly at you. You gulped.

“We were just talking to Taemin…” Amber whispered, watching as you blushed furiously. Your eyes widened, and your heart palpitated fiercely in your chest, warm tingles shot up your limbs. All of f(x) smirked knowingly at each other as you glanced through the leaves, catching sight of Taemin who was sat on a black leather sofa a couple of metres away from you all as he looked towards your plant pot. You watched as he stared for a while, his wide curious eyes examining the plant in interest, and then he gave up after a bit and looked away, down at his phone with a swish of his brown locks.

“You didn’t say anything…did you??” You hissed angrily with a VERY large blush. You watched as they exchanged little smirks. You gritted your teeth, clenching your fists. You didn’t think that you’d be able to live with yourself if they had said anything to your crush…He thought that you were a boy for goodness sake!

“No…no we didn’t…” Victoria told you quietly. You looked into her eyes, not sure whether to believe her or not. Your whole body felt tingly and hot, you couldn’t believe this…this is the first time that you’ve been near Taemin since you had all left for the bonding camp all those weeks ago…

When you had finally been reassured that f(x) hadn’t said anything to your crush. You folded your arms. “So, what did you talk about with him?” you said softly in curiosity, watching as they all looked at each other with small smirks. Your heart was now rattling in anticipation…

“Taemin’s feeling sad…” Luna replied gently. You raised an eyebrow, looking through the leaves again, towards the Shinee dancing machine as he continued to swipe at his phone in boredom. You watched as his eyes widened at something on his phone and as he swept a hand through his impossibly smooth, dyed brown hair. You blushed deeply, looking away quickly.

“Why is he sad?” you asked them, not liking the idea of Taemin being depressed at all…he was such a happy person.

They all exchanged some small smirks that you didn’t pick up on. Amber cleared her throat quietly. “Well, he told us that he went up to exo’s practice room, asking for you and they all kicked him out…Taemin down played it a bit…but I think your boyfriends really don’t like him around you…” Amber replied, and she ended her sentence with a small, suppressed giggle. The others also began to laugh behind their hands at the look of utter shock and horror on your face.

You glared hard at them. “What!? And they’re _not_ my boyfriends!!” you whispered furiously, feeling yourself heat up in embarrassment. You definitely knew that exo had no romantic attachments to you whatsoever, but f(x) always insisted that they did…You didn’t believe that at all…exo were your band mates and your friends, and that’s how they all saw you as well…but you were shocked that they had allegedly kicked Taemin out of the dance studio…you thought that they liked Taemin…like, who in what world didn’t like Lee Taemin??

Amber scoffed faintly at your inattentiveness, crossing her arms as she watched you with a determined twinkle in her eyes. “So…why don’t you go talk to him?” Amber asked sneakily, the rest of f(x) smirked as they watched your face become as red as a ripe tomato.

“No way!!” you spluttered quite loudly in shock. Krystal quickly clamped a hand over your mouth, you all looked through the large leaves of the plant. Taemin was looking at your plant curiously again with a delicately raised eyebrow as he squinted his brown eyes. You all watched with heavily thudding hearts as he slowly turned away with a sigh. Krystal removed her hand and shushed you with narrowed eyes. You shrugged in apology, peeking out of the leaves again to watch as Taemin was now looking down at his phone…

“We want to know what he wants to ask! He wouldn’t tell us anything!” Amber said quietly. You turned away from Taemin and looked wide eyed at her. _Taemin wanted to ask you something??? What could it be???_

“Come on, Y/n-ah, this is your chance!!” Victoria said excitedly with a wide smile.

 

  _She was right…this is a good opportunity…_ you thought.

 

“Yeah, he might be about to confess his undying love for you!!” Luna said softly with a cringy smile. You shoved her lightly with a majorly red blush, she just chuckled softly at you.

“Stop!!” you whined faintly, cupping your warm cheeks. You couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping across your face at the very thought of Lee Taemin, your crush wanting to ask you something…but what was it??

“Come on…we know you want to…” Krystal goaded with a wide, excited smile.

They all watched as you considered it, and then as you smiled. “Okay…” you murmured. Your heart began to thrash and hammer dangerously in your chest in excitement.

“Yes!!” F(x) exclaimed quietly, celebrating silently with wide, happy smiles. They were so glad that they were able to convince you to talk to your crush…and because they knew that exo would be BEYOND pissed if they knew that you were going to talk to Taemin…F(x) were really interested to see how this will all unfold…

“Shut up!!” you hissed, watching as they calmed down. You all darted a look through the leaves at Taemin, who was still on his phone. Your heart increased its jerky thumping movements as you stared at the beautiful Shinee maknae whom you have always admired for such a long time…

“Come on, get on with it! Otherwise exo will send a search party!” Amber said with a small giggle at the thought of exo all running around like lost lemons as they searched high and low for you, and then finding you with Taemin…the looks on their faces would be priceless!

They pushed you out from behind the large plant pot. Your shoes skidded noisily across the squeaky floor as you stumbled, having not expected the sudden shove. You cringed hard, glaring at the plant as its leaves shook with giggles, holding your satchel bag close against you.

“B/n-ah?” Taemin called out happily.

You turned towards him, blushing hard at the sight of Taemin reclining on the leather sofa. He had put down his phone and was smiling widely at you. Your heart skipped a beat at the fact that he had actually remembered your name…You didn’t think that you had even made an impression on him when you had first met him whilst cleaning the hallways from trash with Chanyeol.

You smiled shakily, feeling a small, warm blush settling on your cheeks as you walked towards him. Your legs were literally jelly as you collapsed onto the other leather sofa which was perpendicular to his. Taemin shuffled towards you with his wide and toothy smile that you had always admired.

“Hello Taemin-ssi…” you greeted him quietly as you looked away putting your satchel on the floor with a thud beside you. You blushed hard at his twinkly eyes that were focused on you. You loved his twinkly gaze...

 

 _Stop Y/n!!! You have to be a boy now!! Taemin’s going to think you’re weird if you keep blushing and staring at him like that!!!_ You scolded yourself internally, and then with great difficulty, you tried to calm your blush.

 

“Call me Hyung or Taemin-ah…” Taemin said softly as he leaned back in his seat, watching you interestedly.

You were jolted out of your thoughts, you peeked up at him from your hair and nodded. “Okay…” you murmured, flashing a small, nervous smile.

Taemin scanned you curiously from where he sat. You could feel his eyes on you and you determinedly didn’t look up at him, wringing your hands in your lap. You really had no idea what to say, your heart was pounding so hard in your ears.

Taemin’s eyes settled on your legs and his eyes widened. “You don’t have your cast anymore!” Taemin broke out suddenly in realisation with his signature wide smile that you loved. He looked into your face as you jolted in surprise.

“Oh, it’s much better now…” you told him with a small smile, looking down at your leg. “I got the cast removed nearly a week ago…and it’s healed really well!” you beamed. You caught Taemin’s kind gaze and you felt your heart skip giddily in your chest at how he was looking at you.

“How was your day?” you asked him gently to distract yourself from his look. Taemin folded his long legs suddenly. Your eyes were diverted down to his black leather trousers that fitted him very well…You stared as you watched some of the muscles in his legs tense and relax as he waved his foot lazily in the air.

You gulped, carefully ripping your gaze away from Taemin’s thighs with a small blush, looking up into his inquiring gaze as he watched you with a small smirk. You jumped with a red blush, you hoped that he hadn’t seen where your eyes had settled just a second ago…

“It was good…I actually went to see exo not too long ago…” Taemin commented quietly, looking away from you and down at his hands.

Then you remembered what f(x) had told you about exo kicking Taemin out of the dance studio. “Oh?” you asked, trying to act nonchalant as you also folded your black, school trouser clad legs, leaning back against the leather sofa in an attempt to relax…

“Yeah, they were so annoyed at me…I don’t know why. I only asked where you were and that I wanted to speak to you…They told me to leave…quite rudely in fact…and then Jonginnie, Jongdae and Baekhyun shoved me out of the room…” Taemin replied with a frown upon his handsome face. Taemin recalled the look of utter shock on Jongin’s face when he had arrived at the dance studio and told them all that he wanted to talk to you…Jongin had tried to forcefully push him out of the room, along with Jongdae and Baekhyun…telling him that you weren’t coming in today…But Taemin knew that you always came in on Monday afternoons…and don’t ask how Taemin knew this because he had his secrets and ways!! Shh!!

“That’s unlike them…” you commented after a while, folding your arms. You thought that exo liked Taemin, especially Jongin, considering the fact that they were dancing buddies and that they always made time to hang out together at least once a week…you wondered why Jongin would do such a thing…you understood Jongdae and Baekhyun because they were insufferable beagles…but Jongin?? He was normally quiet…he was not the person to do such a thing…and that was strange…

“It was quite strange…I wonder why…” Taemin said quietly, leaning his arm on the arm rest of his sofa. Taemin had never seen exo like that before…and he wondered why they lied about you not coming in this afternoon…Taemin shook away the thought, it probably wasn’t anything to concern himself with. “Yeah…but anyway…I wanted to ask whether you’d like to grab some coffee with me?” Taemin asked suddenly, turning towards you and smiling widely, revealing his shiny, white teeth. He watched in amusement as you blushed deeply, freezing in your seat.

 

 _WHAT???…Did I hear that correctly?!_  You spluttered internally.

 

You hastily shook away your surprise, looking at Taemin as his handsome eyes held yours curiously, waiting for you to reply. You cleared your throat; your heart was thumping erratically, and you couldn’t stop the little smile that crept across your lips. “Really?” you croaked. You cringed at how terrible you sounded in front of such a beautiful man who was also your crush, Lee Taemin.

“Of course, what day suits you?” Taemin smiled as he picked up his sleek, smart phone, watching you expectantly.

 

 _He wasn’t serious…was he??? Oh my god!!!_  You screamed internally.

 

You carefully calmed yourself down, _again._ And bravely you met Taemin’s excitedly twinkling irises. “Um…I have an afternoon off on Friday…maybe then?” you suggested gently. You definitely knew that you and exo had the afternoon off on that day…and you all looked forward to that Friday afternoon because it meant that you all had some time to do some of your own interests…You were sure that exo wouldn’t mind if you hung out with Taemin for a couple of hours after school…

“Let me check…” Taemin said, unlocking his phone and beginning to scroll. You smiled with a nod, looking away from Taemin when you saw the leaves of the large plant shaking suddenly from the corner of your eye. You turned directly towards the plant which seemed to be giggling quietly to itself. You glared hard at the leaves, but the giggles seemed to intensify. You bit back a groan at how annoying and cringy your unnies could be sometimes…

Taemin looked up at you suddenly with a swish of his brown locks. “Yeah!! I can do Friday as well! Can I have your number?” Taemin said suddenly. You blushed furiously as you turned towards him with a violent whip of your head. Your hand was over your now rapidly beating heart that was in danger of tumbling out of your chest and onto the clean floors of SM. Taemin needed to stop making you react like this!! Was he aware of what he was doing to you?! You heard as the plant’s giggles and squeals escalated.

 

 _What??? Taemin wants my number!?!_ You yelled internally, not believing what you were hearing at all…

 

You coughed, pushing away your furious blush as you bent down towards your bag, grabbing your phone. “Sure, Taemin-ah…” you said shakily. Your palms slick with sweat as you tried to unlock your phone a couple of times. You nervously rubbed your wet palms on your school trousers and finally you were able to successfully unlock your phone. You hoped that Taemin hadn’t noticed your shakiness.

You gave Taemin your number, you kept stumbling over your words, so you had to repeat your number a couple of times, Taemin was patient as you did this which you were grateful for. When you had eventually given him the correct number, he smiled and sent you a small text of a smiley face emoji. You blushed with a wide smile towards him.

“Also, I’m really sorry about exo’s behaviour…” you said as an afterthought as you placed your phone back into your satchel bag. Taemin turned to you, his brown hair swishing handsomely.

“It’s okay…I didn’t expect it…” Taemin replied thoughtfully. He pocketed his phone, with a small smile and a shrug.

 

 _Taemin is such a sweet guy…he was so nice, exo were being big meanies…yet Taemin was being so modest…_ you thought as you stared, and quickly you shook yourself out of your sappy thoughts.

 

You looked determinedly at him, after gathering yourself. “I’ll tell them off when I see them…” You told him, with a dark look in your eyes as you imagined yourself tackling all of exo onto the floor singlehandedly as they squealed like little school girls in fear, watching as you raised a cricket bat over your head…You quickly brought yourself out of your violent thoughts…but…how dare exo treat Taemin like that?? It was so disrespectful!! You couldn’t believe your band mates would be so rude…

“Oh no, you don’t have to-” Taemin said hurriedly, shaking his hands towards you with a small awkward smile that made your heart melt, and you temporarily forgot why you were infuriated with exo…

“But…they shouldn’t have treated you like that…” you whispered in a daze as you stared at Taemin’s kind and sweet face as he smiled. Taemin examined you curiously from under his head of luscious, brown locks…Taemin thought that you were certainly a very strange boy…you were so soft and gentle…Taemin pursed his lips and then he shook himself out of his thoughts, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Taemin whipped out his phone, he sighed quietly. “Oh, jeez… I need to go, otherwise Minho is going to kill me…” Taemin said clearly as he looked at his phone, as more angry texts came through from the flaming charisma Minho. Taemin shivered faintly, hastily replying to the texts.

You were shaken out of your daze. “Oh okay! That’s fine!” you responded in a high voice and a small blush. You couldn’t believe how distracted you were being right now…

Taemin and you stood up, he turned to you with a wide, elated smile. “It was nice to talk to you, B/n-ah…” Taemin said genuinely as he slipped his phone into his leather trouser pocket, your eyes followed his hand and you blushed, landing on his smooth, leather clad thigh. You looked away quickly before he could spot where your eyes had been not too long ago…

“You too, Taemin-ah!” you said and then Taemin chuckled, ruffling your smooth black hair affectionately, you froze at the feel of his gentle fingertips. You heard a high, excited squeal suddenly, you and Taemin looked around curiously. Your eyes landed on the plant pot that shook with small giggles once again. You glowered hard at the plant.

“Anyway, I’ll see you on Friday!!” Taemin said brightly, fixing you with his twinkly eyes that caused a small, warm tremble to pulse down you as he smirked charmingly. You waved after him slowly, a large blush on your cheeks as you watched him with a small, dazed smile as his lithe dancer’s body walked away and towards the front entrance, where Shinee fans were waiting for him outside, the flashes from their cameras intensified as he neared the doors.

As soon as he was out of sight, you grabbed your mouth, squealing hard as you collapsed onto the shiny, pristine floor in elation. You began to roll and convulse happily, not caring that you were dirtying your uniform as you continued to stifle your giggles and squeals of pure excitement!

 

 _Lee Taemin, your crush, your ultimate inspiration asked you out for coffee!!!!!_   You screamed internally.

 

F(x) rushed towards you excitedly, large smirks on their faces as they watched you rolling on the floor, squealing loudly into your palm and looking like a cooked shrimp on a barbeque because your face was so pink with happiness that your crush had _actually spoken_ to you!!!

“Oh my god, oh my god…what did he say??? What did he say!!??” Amber asked hurriedly, smiling widely as she collapsed beside you. She gripped your shoulders to try and keep you still, however you were still wriggling in her grasp. You hadn’t registered her words at all as you continued to giggle and squeal into your hand like a little school girl. You couldn’t believe that Taemin had _actually spoken_ to you!!!

“B/n-ah?? What did he say!!?” Krystal asked, watching you curiously with a wide, excited smile…. They’ve never seen you in such a state before…

“It was good wasn’t it?? It was good right??” Amber prompted as she leant over you, squeezing your shoulders gently.

All of f(x) watched as you continued to giggle joyously. You were so happy that small tears were trailing down your flushed cheeks and gathering beneath you. “Why are you crying!!?? Don’t cry!! What did he say???” Victoria asked, as she crouched beside you, trying to wipe away some of your tears from your cheeks as they all watched you expectantly. They were all huddled on the shiny floors as you continued to wriggle happily at the fact that Taemin’s twinkly eyes had _actually looked_ into yours!!!!

“He…” you began, but soon you were squealing again…it was all too much!! You still couldn’t believe it!!

“What??” Luna asked you desperately as she looked down at you. They were all getting immensely impatient and it was obviously something good if you were reacting like this…

“He…” you tried again, attempting to gather your breaths but still you were smiling and laughing too much. You were soon wheezing into your hands.

“What did he say???” Victoria asked exasperatedly with a wide smile.

“Spit it out!!” Amber demanded, slapping your belly lightly with a chuckle.

“Taemin asked me out for coffee!!!!” you squeaked quickly with a blush and wide eyes. You quickly clamped your hands over your mouth again as your blushed deepened…as soon as you said it…it had all sunken in…it was true…Lee Freaking Taemin had asked you out for coffee!!!!!

As soon as those words were uttered, they all started, staring at you wide eyed. “OH MY GOD!!! IT’S HAPPENNING!!!” Amber yelled, cupping her face in absolute shock as the others all gasped loudly, beginning to squeal in happiness and excitement.

“Did you accept???” Luna squealed, holding her warm cheeks as she watched you excitedly.

“Hell yes!!!!” You exclaimed wildly, sitting up from the floor. They all hugged you, congratulating you for _actually_ talking to your crush.

“Exo will be so pissed!!” Krystal cackled loudly as she held her stomach, doubling over in giggles as the other three joined her, imagining the looks of absolute horror on exo’s faces when they found out!!

“Why will we be pissed??” a voice asked suddenly. You and f(x) froze…

 

_Oh shit…_

 

You all turned towards the voice, seeing Jongdae and Minseok stood a couple of feet away from you all. Chen smirked at your form on the pristine, shiny floors as you were slowly helped up by your unnies. F(x) brushed down your light blue school uniform for you which was now quite dusty and dirty from rubbing all over the floor like a weirdo.

“Fetus!!” Chen exclaimed, running up to you, as soon as you had been released from f(x). He hugged you tightly against him. You squeaked in surprise, feeling as he pressed you close to him, your binding was pressing painfully against your breasts again…You tried to indicate for him to let you go with a thoroughly red face…but of course…he never seemed to listen. You and Chen have put away your awkwardness after the whole tabloid fiasco…so you were both on good terms again…but unfortunately you cannot say the same for Chanyeol…

Krystal backed away from you and Chen carefully. “It creeps me out when he calls her that…who names someone after an unborn child??” Krystal whispered quietly with a barely concealed shiver to Luna, who nodded her head slowly in agreement as they watched you struggle in Chen’s tight clutches.

Finally, Chen released you, watching as you stood there trying to gather your breaths after his incredibly tight hug. You fanned your face, still feeling warm from talking to Taemin. You stared at the wall, smiling at the memory of his soft and handsome face that stared so gently at you…

Minseok cringed at the little stains on your uniform, he walked over to you, carefully he began to bat out the stains, grumbling under his breath. “You’re filthy!! Why were you rolling around like that B/n-ah?” Minseok asked. You blushed, looking away from the wall, and then you smiled dazedly at the floor, feeling fluttery as you remembered yours and Taemin’s words…your first proper conversation with him alone, the first time when you and Chanyeol stunk of garbage and expired milk did NOT count at all!!! Minseok raised an eyebrow with a frown at how out of it you looked as you began chuckling to yourself, continuing to blush heavily as you fanned your face. Chen and Minseok shared a puzzled look at your strange behaviour.

The two exo members turned to f(x) when you were showing no signs that you had heard any of their words. “So, why will we be pissed?” Minseok asked them again as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders carefully to steady you, because you had begun to stumble. Your legs still felt like jelly from Taemin’s words…he had even asked for your number!!!

“It’s nothing, Seok…” you simpered quietly, but still you were smiling stupidly at the wall in a daze. The two exo members raised curious eyebrows towards you, however they didn’t press for an explanation. F(x) giggled into their hands at how funny this whole situation was and how happy they were to be able to witness it as it occurred…You were so damn oblivious!!

“You look like a tomato!” Chen declared, roughly squidging your cheeks with his fingers.

“Hyung, stop!” you whined with a pout but still you were smiling dazedly at the memory of Taemin’s signature smile and his words…and the fact that he asked you out to have coffee with him!!

“Fetus?” Chen said carefully in a small voice, starting to get creeped out because you weren’t even reacting to his cheek poking. It was like you didn’t care…normally, you would be trying to bat his hands away angrily as you shouted at him with a small, amused smile…but, instead you were just stood there, giggling to yourself…Chen slowly removed his fingers from your cheeks.

“It’s nothing!!” you laughed as you hugged yourself, sighing dreamily. F(x) smirked knowingly, Chen and Minseok saw this and expected the very worst. They glared at the girl band who stared determinedly back with smug smirks.

Amber smiled widely, crossing her arms over her chest. “Taemin and B/n are going on a coffee date together!!” she announced with a satisfied smirk at the looks of utter horror on Minseok and Jongdae’s faces…they were so fun to wind up!

“WHAT????” Minseok blurted out loudly, cupping his head in shock, his eyes were wide as he stared at you…

“WHAT?!! This is a joke?? Right???” Chen said hurriedly, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you violently and then he brought you against his tight, hard chest again.

You hissed in pain. “Hyung let go!” you growled, trying to escape but he was having none of it! You glared at him, annoyed that he had shaken you out of your fantasy of you and Taemin in a sweet, little coffee shop in the woods, it was all quiet and serene…it was just the two of you…sipping coffee…and talking happily…the sound of the birds and the swishing of the trees in the distance…Stupid Chen ruined it all!!!!

“Jongdae-ah, you’re squishing him!” Minseok scolded, getting annoyed at Jongdae’s touches. Sometimes Chen was way too rough with you, and not to mention that he got away with a lot because of his obliviousness to your real gender…and that infuriated Minseok immensely…

Chen let you out of his grasp, you stumbled away from him. Minseok carefully supported your shoulders, his warm hands gently stroking them. “But…is it really true?” Chen asked seriously, no mirth whatsoever in his voice or on his face as he looked at you. He was dead serious.

“Yes, hyung…” you said with an exasperated sigh, smoothing out your light blue school blazer and your black tie that had become crinkled and crumpled during the squeeze. Minseok and Chen continued to watch you, not believing that Taemin had actually asked you out for coffee …Minseok was under the impression that your crush on Taemin was not returned…however…Minseok was having second doubts and he did not like this AT ALL!!! Taemin was bad news!!!!!!

“When are you going on the date??” Chen asked after a while, a hand in his pocket as he tried to act nonchalant, but inside he really hated the idea of you and Taemin hanging out together…He stopped himself…feeling bewildered at the fact that it bothered him…Why should it matter to him??

“It’s none of your business…” you said in a clipped tone, bending down to collect your satchel bag, hefting it onto your shoulders carefully.

“But we’re your hyungs!!” Chen asserted with a loud huff as he folded his arms, pouting down at you as you sighed loudly. Jongdae really wasn’t sure why this bothered him…

“Jongdae-ah…” You said gently.

“Come on, you need to come to practice, you’re really late…” Minseok said with a small, disappointed lilt to his voice, that you picked up on, you looked up at him curiously with a frown. You then waved goodbye to f(x) who watched as the two, suddenly sullen exo members lead you away towards the stairs.

Chen looked down at you, stuffing his hands in his sweats pockets as the three of you reached the top of the stairs. “You’re not going out with Taemin!” Chen declared all of a sudden. You whipped towards him with a harsh movement of your head.

“Why not?!” you exclaimed with a furious blush, glaring at the middle beagle who glared back at you…but it wasn’t the play glaring that you were used to…his eyes held a dark gleam…and there was something else which you couldn’t make out…however you knew that you’ve never seen it before in his eyes…

Chen suddenly became flustered as he turned away from you. “Because…B-Because…Taemin is creepy! He’s way too old for you…I wasn’t even aware that he was gay!!” Chen protested as he gesticulated wildly with a frown at the thought of the two of you getting close…It bothered him, and this really confused him!! Why should this bother him??? Minseok watched his friend carefully from the corner of his eye.

“Hey! Two guys can go out and have coffee together without being gay Chen!!” you contended with a small smile, still feeling fluttery from Taemin’s words and the fact that he had been talking to you!!

Chen looked desperately down at you as you looked determinedly away from him as you walked, catching sight of the dance studio door ahead of you.

Minseok threw a careful look towards Jongdae, he was very shocked with Chen’s words…Was Jongdae starting to have feelings? Minseok really hoped not…but he could see that the younger was really aggravated at the thought of you and Taemin…

 

 

 

****

 

 

Later, after an intense afternoon of practice, all of exo were having a break in their dance studio. They had all noticed how dazed and distracted you seemed as soon as you had walked in from school with Minseok and Jongdae, the two members seemed very upset about something, which roused all of the other’s suspicions. However, the others hadn’t had a chance to ask what was wrong  because practice had started again as soon as they had walked in…

“What’s wrong with B/n-ah?” Sehun asked as they all huddled in a corner of their dance studio during their break. They all watched as you sat in the centre of the large room away from them, giggling and sighing dreamily at the wall as you sipped on your water. Your eyes were closed, a small smile upon your lips as you imagined Taemin bending down to place a delicate peck upon your lips as he gazed at you so lovingly with his twinkly eyes that you’ve always loved…You wondered how soft his lips were…how soft his hands were when he would gently guide your chin up to meet his eyes with his smooth fingertips…

“Taemin and B/n are going on a coffee date…” Minseok told them all with a small, annoyed scowl.

“WHAT!??” They all exclaimed in absolute horror. Chanyeol began to choke violently on his water in shock, he looked like a demented seal as he heaved, his face was flushed red as Baekhyun and Yixing patted his back. They watched as you inclined your head slowly towards them in a small glare, annoyed at them for ruining your fantasy…You weren’t really seeing the flustered and shocked exo…because you were so engrossed in your daydream of the beautiful and handsome Taemin. You turned away after a small while to smile happily at the wall again after exo had calmed down. You began to imagine how Taemin’s hand would feel in yours as you both walked through an empty park together in the middle of autumn, the leaves floating around you both as you held each other’s gaze…

“No way!! Not with that weirdo!!!” Chanyeol croaked as soon as he was able to gather himself. He drank from his water carefully, feeling as it flowed down his irritated throat.

“I know…” Chen said as he glowered at the floor, remembering how you were rolling like a pink shrimp on a barbeque at Taemin's words...It bothered him, and he really didn't have a clue as to why this was.

“What are we going to do??” Sehun asked in a panic...he really didn't want you and Taemin to get closer at all!! Taemin was bad news, with his stupid bowl cut and annoyingly twinkly eyes that caused many fangirls to become pregnant if they so happened to stare directly into his twinkly gaze!!

“Does Taemin like B/n-ah?” Chanyeol asked with a scowl at the thought of the shinee dancing machine ever having feelings for you...but...Chanyeol knew that Taemin wasn't gay...and you had firmly asserted that you weren’t gay either…You and Chanyeol were not talking to each other AT ALL…it became very awkward between you both after the gay conversation in the kitchen…Chanyeol was very saddened by the news that you weren’t gay…but he tried to not think about it much, but it was so difficult! And now you were going out on a date with stupid Taemin after you told had him you weren’t gay?? Chanyeol was now very infuriated and confuzzled…

Jongdae's eyes widened and a smirk swept across his face suddenly, he looked around at them all as they stared back at him with wide, curious eyes. “What if we spy on them?” Jongdae said in an excited whisper. They all exchanged small, sceptical looks at the idea...It was very risky, and they knew that you would murder them all and leave their limp, lifeless bodies to rot in trashcans if they were ever caught...But despite the fact that their lives could be at risk…it was worth a shot...

Jongin screwed the bottle cap back onto his water bottle roughly. “I don’t know…” Jongin said looking uneasy as he swept a nervous hand through his mussed golden-brown hair. He was still very shocked at the fact that Taemin had asked you out on a date...he wasn't aware that Taemin was THAT interested in you...of course Taemin had asked Jongin about you quite a bit, but Jongin had never really thought about it much, because back then Jongin believed that you were a boy, and therefore not gay...So, did this mean that Taemin was gay? Hmmm...

“Come on!! If we spy on them, we can make sure that Taemin doesn’t make any moves on our innocent baby boy…” Chen said convincingly as they all nodded in agreement. They all weren't comfortable with the idea that Taemin could be trying to seduce you...especially the ones who knew of your true gender...

“I didn’t know Taemin was gay…” Chanyeol thoughtfully with pursed lips as he put his black baseball hat firmly onto his mess of sweaty, black locks.

Chen was the only one who met Chanyeol's gaze with a wide smile. “Me neither…but the more you know!” Chen chuckled, it was kind of to be expected...Taemin was quite effeminate like you! It made sense...Chen shook his head...No!!! He didn't like this at all now!! He didn't want Taemin to be gay, because this meant that Taemin might try and make you gay too and steal you away from them!! Chen stopped his train of thought…feeling very confused with himself…Why did he care so much??

“But B/n-ah told me the other day that he liked girls…” Chanyeol said quietly, looking over at you as you giggled into a palm, looking up at the imaginary Taemin as he gently weaved a daisy into your hair. Chanyeol clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. He was thoroughly annoyed that you were acting like this because of that good for nothing sack of crap named Taemin...

“Well, he insisted that it was a friendly date…but Taemin might try and use it to make a move…tainting our maknae’s innocence…So, we need to be there to ensure that we can save him if Taemin begins to get touchy feely…” Jongdae said looking around as some of them nodded thoughtfully in agreement with Jongdae's words. Jongdae smiled, already beginning to formulate a little plan in his head.

“Taemin wouldn’t do that…” Junmyeon said carefully, he knew that the Shinee maknae wasn't the flirty type...Taemin was actually very gentle and sweet towards girls...but Taemin didn't know you were a girl...and Junmyeon hoped that Taemin would NEVER EVER find out about that...because he really didn't want to know what the Shinee dancing machine would do…

“Jongdae-ah…we can’t follow them like that…” Yixing said carefully, he knew that this plan would be a very bad idea...but he was torn because he also wanted to watch you both...just to make sure that Taemin was treating you alright and that he didn't try anything, even though the Shinee dancing machine believed that you were a boy...Taemin was a very unpredictable man…he was also very sharp…and if you begin spending time with him like this…Taemin could get suspicious about you, and consequentially he could discover your real gender…

“Why not!?” Chen spluttered, looking incredulously at Yixing who took a gulp from his bottled water, glaring at the middle beagle.

Baekhyun gulped, fiddling with his water bottle, he darted a quick look at you. The awkwardness between you both had dissipated recently…of course you had asked him what was wrong a couple of times, but Baekhyun had been too ashamed to say…mortified with himself for having such dirty dreams about you. Yixing and Minseok had cornered him just yesterday, giving him an earful and a harsh slap to the cheek, which still stung hours later. Baekhyun knew that he had deserved it, because now Chanyeol and Chen knew your real name because of him... Baekhyun was glad that the two of you were no longer awkward…he liked that about you because you didn’t dwell on things and you forgave people easily and you didn’t pressure him to tell you why he was being so quiet…which he was so grateful for…

Baekhyun pulled himself out of his thoughts. “I want to follow them too…Jongdae’s right.” Baekhyun said decidedly, wiping the back of his neck as he stared at you again as you began to roll and stretch on the floor happily, arms and legs wide apart. Baekhyun hated the fact that Taemin was the reason why you were in such a state right now!

Chen flung an arm around the elder beagle, who stumbled at the contact, ripping his eyes away from your twisting form. “See! Baekhyun gets me!! Come on guys I know you want to!” Chen goaded, looking at them all as they shared nervous but determined looks.

They all turned to you again, watching as you rolled on the floor, happily babbling to an imaginary Taemin. They all nodded resolutely, looking away from your dazed self. Chen cackled evilly, “Gather ‘round me boys…” Chen said quietly, gesturing for them to come closer, and they all drew closer, watching the middle beagle unblinkingly.

“Okay…so here’s the plan…” Chen said, looking into each member’s eyes as they stared determinedly at him, listening to every single word that came out of his mouth with wide, excited smirks…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was a warm Tuesday evening and you were texting Taemin as you walked out of your room, after finishing all your homework. You walked down the hallway towards the living room, not paying attention to what was going on around you, not even taking notice of Chen, who quickly pulled his head away from the crack of his bedroom door and slammed the door shut with a determined smirk. You didn’t even register the small giggles that resonated throughout his room as you walked past because you were so engrossed with texting Taemin.

Jongin and Sehun straightened themselves up on the sofa as soon as you had entered the living room, arranging themselves so that they looked semi casual, folding their long legs or resting an arm along the back of the sofa, doing all that they could to stay calm and ensure that you didn’t suspect that anything fishy was going on. “B/n-ah!” Sehun greeted, with a wide, forced smile but you hadn’t seemed to have heard him as you sat down on the sofa beside him and Jongin. Your wide eyes were glued to your phone screen, your eyes lit up when Taemin replied to your question with lots of cute, little smiley face emojis. Sehun scowled, crossing his long, noodle like arms with a huff, as he and Jongin looked down at your phone screen, their scowls deepened at who you were texting, seeing Taemin’s name encased in little, red love hearts…They knew that you didn’t even do that with them…They had no emojis around their names…And they’ve checked!!!

“B/n-ah…who’re you texting?” Jongin asked carefully. He watched as you blinked hurriedly, looking up at Jongin as he was still staring at your phone screen. You carefully pressed your phone to your chest.

“No one…” you said simply, leaning away, looking into Jongin’s gaze as he looked up to capture your eyes. You looked away quickly with a small cough, still feeling awkward with Jongin after what had happened in the bathroom with him. You wished that it didn’t affect you this much though…You pushed away your blush carefully, hoping that Jongin hadn’t noticed. You continued to text Taemin with a little giggle as you read his most recent text. Taemin was currently at a radio interview and he really didn’t want to be there at the moment. Jongin and Sehun looked up as Kyungsoo arrived at the doorway, the three of them shared a small, knowing look and a nod.

 

_Here it goes…_

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “B/n-ah, it’s time to make dinner!” he said as he leaned against the doorway, folding his arms over his long, baggy shirt. Kyungsoo watched as you looked up slowly, looking between your phone and him. You were obviously very conflicted. You weren’t ready to leave Taemin yet! It was so fun to talk to him!! You really weren’t in the mood to cook right now…

“Do I have to?” you seemed to whine, looking back down at your phone screen when you noticed that another text from Taemin had come through. The three exo members were not pleased with the fact that you were reluctant to stop texting Taemin for a short while. And they were even more surprised because, normally you would never be this hesitant to start cooking…Taemin was a bad influence and he needed to be stopped as soon as possible, otherwise he might steal you away from them!!!!

“Yes, I can’t cut all those onions by myself and the others can’t cook to save their pathetic lives…” Kyungsoo dead panned, his face was blank as he regarded you, but inside he was very displeased with how much Taemin is affecting you like this…He didn’t like it one bit and what surprised him was the fact that Kyungsoo was VERY bothered by this…he hated it!! He felt his tummy swirling uncomfortably when you giggled quietly with a small blush in response to whatever Taemin had written…

You looked up from your phone. “You’re right, Soo…” you conceded…it was true after all…the others really couldn’t cook as well as you and Kyungsoo, other than Yixing…he makes the best dumplings and soup…but the others really didn’t know one end of a cooking spoon from the other…You were serious!!!! Some of them were completely clueless when it came to cooking. Don’t even ask about Sehun and Junmyeon…They were the worst!

“Hey!!” Sehun pouted, glaring down at you as you stuck your tongue out at him. Sehun knew that he could also cook exceptionally well!! His famous banoffee pie was one of a kind and out of this world thank you very much!! Even if whenever he makes it, the crust is completely burnt, and the bananas had curdled…it was still a good pie!! Junmyeon had told him so!! But what Sehun wasn’t aware of was that Junmyeon only said that he liked it because he didn’t want to hurt the noodle’s feelings, having seen how hard Sehun had been slaving in the kitchen that one day in the past…but that was a secret and Sehun must never know!! Shh…

Sehun and Jongin watched as you placed your phone down on the sofa, the wrinkles in your baggy clothing fell out as you stood, ambling towards Kyungsoo as he walked to the kitchen. Sehun and Jongin listened to your footsteps as they got quieter and then they darted a look down at your phone, which was still on. Sehun and Jongin smirked evilly at how easy you have made this for them.

Jongin picked up your phone, eyes narrowing as texts from Taemin continued to pour through, he quickly scrolled up, but there were so many of them!! And you had only given Taemin your number yesterday! Sehun leaned towards Jongin as he grumbled…they didn’t like the fact that Taemin was so interested in you…or that you were talking and texting with him like this…After scrolling through millions of texts and simultaneously trying not to snoop with great difficulty, Jongin had eventually found a text from Taemin saying that he will meet you at four o’clock on this Friday afternoon. The coffee shop’s address was also there. Sehun and Jongin glanced towards each other with evil smirks…

 

_Easy peazy…lemon squeezy…_

 

Sehun ripped a corner off from a piece of paper on the coffee table, and he grabbed a nearby biro, scribbling the name of the coffee place and its address onto it as Jongin held the phone towards the noodle. Sehun put the cap back onto the biro and flung it somewhere, hearing as it hit the television with a loud smack. The two of them looked towards the flat screen with wide eyes full of horror and sighing in relief when it hadn’t smashed to smithereens. Kyungsoo would have roasted their heads alive and served it on a platter if the TV had broken. Chanyeol had broken the previous TV during one of his and Chen’s many naked, towel whipping fights a couple of months ago…And as a consequence, Chanyeol had received a thorough beating from Soozilla that day and a lighter than usual bank balance...

Sehun and Jongin shook themselves from the memory with small shivers and they returned their focus onto the present moment. They both shared a small smirk… _perfect_ …the two men stood from the sofa. Sehun had the piece of paper firmly in his hand as they walked out of the living room with giddy, excited smirks. They stopped outside Jongdae, Yixing and Minseok’s room. Sehun knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Chen asked with a hint of a smirk from the other side of the door.

Sehun sighed loudly at Chen’s annoyingness. “Me and Jongin.” Sehun said.

“Who’s ‘me’??” Chen asked with a giggle. Sehun gritted his teeth as Jongin chuckled behind his hand, looking down the hallway, he could hear your tinkling laugh from the kitchen, and the sounds of pots of pans and the sizzling and spitting of oil as Kyungsoo told you to turn the heat down on the meat pan with a gentle smile in his voice.

“Me! Sehun!!” Sehun growled out harshly, tapping his foot impatiently on the laminate.

“Keep your wig on Sehunnie, it was only a question! We have to be cautious! Now…what’s the password?!” Chen replied with a chortle. Sehun and Jongin could hear small laughs from inside the room from where they were stood outside in the hallway.

“What password???” Sehun spluttered. Chen hadn’t mentioned a password at all…Sehun glared deep and deadly holes into the door.

“Give us the password otherwise you’re not allowed in!” Chen exclaimed wickedly as he laughed. Jongin and Sehun could hear as the others shared small giggles from within, finding amusement in Sehun’s distress.

Sehun huffed loudly. His hyungs really annoyed him sometimes!!

Suddenly, Minseok sighed loudly from the other side of the door. “Jongdae-ah, stop being a weirdo and let them in!!” Minseok growled, officially done with his friend. Jongin and Sehun heard a loud slap suddenly.

“Oww!!! Seok!!” Chen screamed. Sehun and Jongin laughed evilly at the middle beagle’s pain.

Sehun wrenched the door open and walked through, closing it firmly as soon as Jongin had entered. The two of them immediately noticed the lack of posters of barely dressed women…Minseok must have made Jongdae and Yixing get rid of some of them…the two of them bet that it must have been painful for the two perverted members, however the sexy calendar remained, this month, there was a blonde woman who was laying seductively on a beach in a plunging, hot pink bikini. Her glittering eyes stared back at them all. However, none of them were giving her their full attention at the moment because they were all way too focused on the task at hand.

The rest of exo, except you and Kyungsoo were all gathered in the small room, standing around the wooden desk. They all turned to look at the two of the three youngest expectantly, looking quite serious.

“Well? Did you get it??” Baekhyun demanded impatiently, his fluffy hair bounced wildly as he watched Sehun and Jongin rip their eyes away from the sexy calendar with small, pink blushes.

Sehun shook himself out of his daze with a small cough. “Of course, it was way too easy!” Sehun replied with a wide, evil smirk as he unfolded the little slip of paper. They all smirked happily, doing small fist bumps in celebration.

“Give it here!” Baekhyun demanded, and Sehun did as told, watching as the elder beagle looked at the paper with a wide, triumphant smirk. “Perfect, B/n-ah has chosen our afternoon off! We’re all available then!” Baekhyun smiled, looking around them all as they smirked, clapping happily to themselves and then…they all cackled evilly to each other when they realised that their plan was now becoming much easier to execute.

“Chanyeol, put the address into the laptop…” Baekhyun commanded, looking down at the giant as he nodded from his place on the desk chair. Chanyeol turned towards the device and listened as the elder beagle read out what was said on the paper clearly. It was quiet as they waited, the silence was only punctuated by the sound of Chanyeol’s large fingers as they clicked, tapped and clacked on Baekhyun’s slightly stained and dirty laptop, putting the address into google maps.

Chanyeol smiled when the page had loaded, revealing a map of where exactly the coffee shop was. “Okay…here it is…” Chanyeol murmured. They all huddled around his giant frame. Chanyeol dragged his large finger over the track pad, his eyes squinting at the screen. All of exo recognised the familiar street names and the other establishments around the coffee shop. And then Chanyeol selected street view, dragging the cursor around the coffee shop and its surroundings.

“Great…this place is quite busy though…there’s bound to be fangirls around, given the time of day…” Yixing murmured from directly beside Chanyeol. They all looked towards him with small frowns, leaning away from Chanyeol and stroking their chins in thought.

“Well, I’ve got the solution, boys!” Chen smirked with a loud clap of his hands. They all looked towards him curiously. Chanyeol nearly fell off the desk chair in fright at Chen’s sudden clap, Jongin and Yixing were able to steady him before he clattered to the floor, helping him back onto the chair. Chen smirked and walked towards Minseok’s wardrobe, their eyes all followed him as he whipped out a large, black plastic bag from the wardrobe and opened it, he gestured for them all to gather ‘round. They all shared cautious looks as they all walked away from the desk and stood around the middle beagle, looking inside the bag…

“How did you get these??” Junmyeon asked as he reached inside the bag, taking one of the items out and looking at it curiously with a small, amused smile.

Junmyeon turned towards Chen, who patted the side of his nose with a wink “I’ve got my ways!” Chen said mysteriously, bending down and retrieving another item from the bag and showing them all. “There’s enough for everybody!!” He exclaimed, handing them around. They all turned the items around curiously in their hands with small smiles.

“They’re perfect!!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily, hugging one of the items towards him and then looking at it appreciatively with a wide and excited grin.

“These are disgusting!! I wouldn’t be caught dead with these!!” Sehun spat, looking at the item in his hand with disgust, flinging it onto the floor with a huff, folding his long, noodle like arms in protest. Sehun looked around at his hyungs desperately, however they didn’t give him the time of day…too enraptured by the items to care about his stupid whining.

“Sehun! Don’t throw it around!!” Chen scolded, picking the item off the floor, and dusting it down carefully, handing it towards the noodle, who stuck his nose up at it, looking determinedly away from the item with a small sniff. Jongdae groaned at how difficult Sehun was being.

“No way…it’s terrible!” Sehun said with a defiant pout. Chen scowled, shoving it towards Sehun again who walked away towards the window with a glare.

“Come on Sehunnie! It’s only for a couple of hours…” Junmyeon said softly, giving the noodle’s arm an encouraging squeeze. Sehun nodded reluctantly, he smiled slightly when Junmyeon pinched his cheek with a warm smile, just like old times. Chen smirked and flung the item at Sehun, who caught it, glowering hard at the cackling beagle as he looked down at the item derisively…

“Isn’t this so cool? It’s like a secret mission!” Chanyeol chuckled excitedly with his wide yeollie smile as Chen high fived him just as excitedly. “We’re going to be like James bond!! Saving B/n-ah from the evil, scheming Taemin!!” Chanyeol said ecstatically, pointing a finger gun at them all and pretending to fire a couple of rounds, blowing the tip of his finger from imaginary smoke. They all cringed immensely, shoving Chanyeol away with embarrassed laughs.

“You’re too clumsy to ever be a ‘OO’ agent, Chanyeol…” Yixing snickered as Chanyeol looked around at them all with a disappointed frown. They all nodded in agreement, it was very true after all, Yixing had made a point that none of them could refute. “And from these we’re not going to look anything like James bond…” Yixing added as an afterthought, holding the item against him with a small frown…Yixing also admired the fictional British spy…and Daniel Craig…but he hoped that there would be more opportunities, maybe?

Chanyeol pouted, putting away his finger gun with a small huff, running a large hand through his black tresses…Chanyeol was a secret James Bond fan…and he REALLY thought that this was his chance to be like his favourite spy character, but NO!! Chanyeol folded his arms resignedly, looking at the items…it might not be James bond…but it was just as good he guessed…He nodded his head with a small smile, beginning to feel excitement tumble through his limbs as he imagined saving you from Taemin’s evil, creepy clutches…Chanyeol shook his head, his smile wiped clean off his face… _NO!!! Stop thinking like that!! You need to forget about B/n-ah!! He’s a boy for goodness sake!!!_ He scolded himself internally.

Baekhyun put one of the items beck in the black plastic bag carefully, regarding them all as they continued to look at the items. “We don’t have long until B/n-ah gets suspicious and wonders where we all are. So…let’s look at the map and progress with the plan…” Baekhyun announced with a small clap and a very excited smirk. They all turned towards the elder beagle with excited nods.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this!!” Chen said with a large, enthusiastic grin as he rubbed his palms together looking around them all determinedly.

Exo all cackled evilly, putting all the items back inside the black bag which Minseok placed very neatly back into the wardrobe. Then, they all crowded around Chanyeol who was sat in front of Baekhyun’s laptop again. They all spoke in low tones as they formulated their VERY impressive and VERY professional plan!

 

 

 

****

 

 

Today was the big day, Friday that is, and also the day of yours and Taemin’s coffee date! Exo were all settled in their disguises as they sat on a large bench not far from the coffee shop, but far enough so that you wouldn’t notice them when you would eventually arrive. All nine of them were equipped and ready with overly large newspapers, dark as death sunglasses, black facemasks, tweed deerstalker hats and large, oversized beige trench coats. Even though it was still technically summer…They were of course sweating profusely beneath their heavy disguises, but it was necessary…it was essential that they didn’t get caught by you or that stupid, good for nothing, weirdo who was also known as Taemin!

Exo gritted their teeth at the thought of you and Taemin hanging out and interacting together…it wasn’t right!! They hated how differently you treated Taemin…how you seemed to become a giggling puddle of happiness at his very presence. Taemin didn’t even have to open his mouth, a simple text from him would cause you to begin rolling around like a fool with a pink blush, looking synonymous to a well-cooked, pink shrimp on a barbeque…

Yixing pulled down his dark sunglasses slightly so that he could see his watch clearly. “He should be here now…” Yixing said quietly. They all turned towards him, their newspapers ruffled with the movement and then they looked over their sunglasses, their eyes scouring the busy area for you and your familiar, light blue school uniform.

“There he is…” Chanyeol muttered darkly with a sneaky smirk from beneath his face mask. All of exo’s eyes swivelled towards you, watching as you seemed to be smiling very widely to yourself with a small blush. Your satchel school bag swished behind you merrily as you neared the coffee shop and walked in. Your short, cropped, black hair ruffled in the breezed at the movement.

Baekhyun got out his binoculars from a compartment in the coat, turning the knobs carefully with the tips of his slender fingers to ensure maximum definition, it focused on where Taemin was sat near the window. Baekhyun watched as Taemin’s stupid, handsome face smiled widely at you, as he stood to hug tightly and then you sat down opposite the Shinee maknae. Baekhyun scowled at the hug that had you blushing beet red after the stupid Shinee dance machine had released you…that hug was a bit too close for comfort Baekhyun thought…

All the others saw Baekhyun’s look of extreme displeasure as he watched from the binoculars and were becoming anxious when he hadn’t responded to any of their questions. “Hyung, what’s happening??” Sehun whined again from beside him, attempting to wrench the binoculars from the elder beagle’s grasp.

Baekhyun glared hard as he turned towards Sehun, who quivered like a leaf on a very windy day, immediately he stopped trying to snatch the binoculars. When Baekhyun was satisfied with Sehun’s look of horror, he answered his question: “They’ve sat down…I say we wait about five minutes and then we go in…” Baekhyun said quietly, looking over the binoculars and seeing a mother quickly directing her young son away from them, throwing a cautious and scared look at them all as she walked away hurriedly. Exo shrugged at the strange behaviour and turned their attention back to watching the coffee shop, completely oblivious to the fact that they all looked incredibly creepy and threatening to the public who were trying to have a nice afternoon in the sun!

“What about ten minutes? Just to be certain…” Junmyeon put forth suddenly as he eased his dark sunglasses down his nose just a bit, scanning the area for crazed fangirls who might pounce towards them, catching them unawares and ruining the whole plan before it could even begin.

“But that’s too long!!” Yixing whined from beside him, crinkling his newspaper in his hands as he watched you and Taemin’s forms by the window with a glare.

“I agree….” Jongin muttered quietly, dark eyes trained on his now _former_ dancer friend. Jongin really found himself not liking yours and Taemin’s closeness recently, and he really did not want Taemin to find out that you were in fact a girl...Jongin didn’t know what Taemin would do with the news, and he really didn’t want to know either… Kyungsoo turned to the talented dancer and frowned.

Jongdae pulled down his face mask, turning to the elder beagle as he zoomed in on your sweet face as you smiled, watching you though the binoculars and giggling quietly to himself, feeling a warm feeling in his tummy as a small pink blush swept across his cheeks. “What’s happening, Baekhyun-ah?” Jongdae asked from beside Chanyeol who was readjusting his tweed deerstalker hat on his head of black locks.

Baekhyun jolted fiercely, coughing beneath his mask as he zoomed out of your face quickly, very shocked with his actions, and questioning this strange and satisfying heat in his stomach. He tried to calm his blush as he composed his thoughts. “They’re laughing together…stupid, shitty Taemin…” Baekhyun grumbled quietly to himself, eyes narrowing as he watched Taemin through the binoculars who was doubled over in laughter at something that you had said.

“What was that??” Jongdae asked, having not heard Baekhyun’s words. Jongdae looked towards Baekhyun curiously who coughed carefully from beneath the face mask, his eyes were hard as they continued to glare into the binoculars at Taemin’s stupidly infuriating self…Baekhyun was so annoyed that you were with the useless Shinee maknae like this…

“Um…they’re just talking…” Baekhyun corrected, after pulling himself out of his murderous thoughts about slinging Taemin off the edge of the SM building and not looking back AT ALL.

“Okay….” Jongdae said slowly, looking at Baekhyun like he was crazy as he pulled his face mask back up his face again, tightening it carefully behind his ears. Jongdae squinted towards the coffee place, he could see you and Taemin…but not very well. He couldn’t see what expressions you were both pulling at all…and that infuriated him…now he wished that he had ordered some binoculars like Baekhyun had done…

“Let’s go in…It’s been long enough now…” Minseok said decidedly, tired of waiting. He looked along at them all as they nodded. “And remember, we have to be very inconspicuous, okay? We can’t have B/n-ah suspecting us at all! Otherwise we’re toast! Okay? Keep a low profile!” Minseok said sharply, looking at each member sternly as they all nodded, quaking slightly under Minseok’s terrifying gaze.

However, Kyungsoo frowned, easing his sunglasses gently down his nose, and turning to regard the eldest member with a blank face. “But…don’t we all look a bit suspicious anyway? In these hats and newspapers? He’s going to know that it’s us…” Kyungsoo countered, as the others all turned towards him, sighing loudly in exasperation.

“Kyungsoo’s right! Look at us! We all look like Sherlock Holmes cosplayers, it’s too obvious…” Sehun dead panned. Everyone ignored him. Sehun looked around at his hyungs desperately, he couldn’t believe that he was even wearing such atrocious garments!!! Not in a million years would Oh Sehun ever risk his reputation as a VERY fashion-conscious man, until now… Sehun liked to look good when he went out! He didn’t want to look like he had just walked out of 211b Baker street!!! But he did, and he had to deal with it…but what was keeping him going was the fact that he would be able to make sure that Taemin didn’t put the moves on you!!

“Sehun-ah, please…we look amazing…and we don’t look obvious…” Chanyeol said with a laugh, enjoying the noodle’s discomfort. He watched in amusement as Sehun scowled heavily at him from beneath his face mask, turning away from the giant with a loud huff. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, don’t be so stupid, he won’t notice a thing…” Chanyeol said patronisingly with an annoyingly loud chortle which made them all cringe and glare up at him as they all stood up, straightening out their disguises. Chanyeol heavily patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder with a condescending grin.

“Get off!” Kyungsoo growled, eyes hard and very much annoyed. He began to punch Chanyeol to the ground, Chanyeol fell with a loud, surprised squeal as Kyungsoo leaned over him, his glasses threatening to fall down his nose as he punched Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol growled as he tried to defend himself. Jongin tried to pry Kyungsoo away but this was fruitless and a waste of time because he was in Soozilla mode...and once he was in…there was no turning back easily…

“See!! This is not being inconspicuous!!” Minseok said, thoroughly annoyed with his incompetent bandmates. He folded his arms with a huff, looking towards the coffee place to see if you had happened to look out of the coffee shop at that moment…but you and Taemin were talking serenely still…Unaware of what was occurring close by.

Chanyeol’s sunglasses had fallen off and so had his deerstalker hat as Kyungsoo continued to punch. Chanyeol was now screaming in pain as he tried to scramble away from the younger, they were garnering attention from passing people. A young family with a pram passed by, and the baby began to scream as loud as Chanyeol at the sight of them all, the parents looked at the nine weirdoes with looks of outrage and shock, quickly wheeling their crying daughter as far away from them as they could. Yixing scowled at the fighting pair. “Get up!! We’re starting to look obvious!!” Yixing said with a growl as he hurriedly looked around the square. The two in question got up and dusted themselves down. Chanyeol put on his sunglasses and his deerstalker hat on again, he rubbed his arms which were very painful, glaring darkly at Kyungsoo who returned the glare heatedly.

“Let’s go!” Chen declared with an excited and determined smirk from beneath his face mask. They all walked in sync in a large line, with their large newspapers clamped underneath their armpits as they traversed the busy square towards the small coffee shop. They had garnered a lot of stares as they walked due to how they were all dressed exactly the same and looking synonymous to the famous Victorian detective, Sherlock Holmes. Their heads were bowed towards the pavement as they neared the front entrance of the small, quaint coffee shop. The shop was rustic looking and very sweet…

Minseok opened the door, which emitted a small ding from a bell above him as he did so, they all tumbled into the shop. The place reeked of coffee, well what did they expect?! Their eyes found you and Taemin, you were both sat quite far away. Your back was to them all, which made things easier…At least you hadn’t noticed them yet...

Jongin watched as Taemin looked up suddenly, catching sight of them all, his eyes grew curious as he stared wide eyed, putting down his coffee cup. Jongin quickly looked away with a scowl and an embarrassed jolt, suddenly feeling very stupid for doing something as immature as this...It was as if Taemin could see straight through his disguise…he just hoped that it was sufficient enough. Jongin slid his dark sunglasses further up his nose and pulled his deerstalker hat further down his head…Jongin didn’t know what he would do if Taemin or you had caught them…he would probably die of extreme embarrassment or heat stroke because this large coat was incredibly warm…

“Taemin’s seen us…” Jongin said carefully. They all turned towards him with sharp whips of their heads, their hearts pounding in fear as they darted small looks towards you and Taemin from the safety of their dark sunglasses and tweed deerstalker hats.

“Shit…” Baekhyun mumbled, glancing at Taemin who was still looking at the nine strangers curiously from over his coffee cup, eyes twinkling with an unknown glint to them all. Exo shivered…Taemin was weird sometimes…he had that stare where it seemed as if he knew every single thing about a person…and Taemin had that look in his eyes RIGHT NOW…

 

_SHIT!!!_

 

“Does he know it’s us??” Chanyeol blurted out, turning his whole, giant like self towards you and Taemin, and staring obviously from behind his dark sunglasses. Baekhyun scowled, grabbing Chanyeol’s upper arms and roughly turning him away from you and Taemin so that his back was to you both. Chanyeol frowned at Baekhyun, who was busy darting a quick look towards you and Taemin again, glad to see that from how you were both acting that the two of you hadn’t seemed to have heard the giant’s loud question.

Baekhyun turned away with a small sigh of relief to glare up at Chanyeol who was now looking up at the black board where the menu was written neatly in white chalk. Chanyeol was salivating over the Sicilian lemonade…but the raspberry and apple smoothie looked good too!! Chanyeol pursed his lips as he stroked his chin with a frown beneath his face mask.

However, what Baekhyun had failed to notice was that Taemin’s eyes began to twinkle with a knowing gleam as he stared at the nine ‘mysterious strangers’…

 _This is going to be fun…_ Taemin thought darkly, looking back at your unassuming face as you babbled happily to him about your day. Taemin smiled charmingly when you met his gaze, and he grinned wider as you looked away quickly with a pink blush and a giddy smile…

Meanwhile, with exo. Jongin could see that the other members had frozen, unsure of what to do after the news that they had all been spotted by Taemin. “I don’t know if he knows it’s us but let’s be quick!” Jongin said quickly, gulping down the uneasy, sick feeling that was swirling in his stomach. They were all starting to look suspicious as they stood there looking like retarded lemons dressed as Sherlock Holmes cosplayers.

They all nodded, looking away from you and Taemin as they ordered any old coffee that they could think of. Sehun of course couldn’t resist the bubble tea special of the day: Strawberries and cream! What’s not to like? After they had ordered and acquired their beverages, and after Suho’s wallet was considerably emptier, they began looking for a table, gripping their drinks and large newspapers carefully. It wasn’t very busy, which they were all immensely glad about, however the people who were there were regarding them all cautiously, slightly wary of the nine, very heavily disguised and creepy looking individuals…

Baekhyun caught sight of a large, rectangular table that was big enough to fit them all, so they all weaved through the masses of rickety chairs and tables towards it. Chen had nearly spilt his Sicilian lemonade on an old lady as he tripped over her red leather handbag, he apologised profusely to her as she grumbled under her breath about strange weirdoes these days. Exo tensed with gritted teeth in annoyance at Chen’s carelessness, darting a look towards you and Taemin who hadn’t seemed to have noticed Chen’s fumble. Exo wiped the sweat from their brows, breathing huge, quiet sighs of relief as they continued on their way, all of them being overly cautious of where they put their feet as they moved through the vast jungle of chairs and tables.

They all cringed when Chanyeol had accidentally walked into a table, causing it to skid loudly across the uneven, oak floorboards. They all glanced at you and Taemin again from the safety of their dark sunglasses, but you were both still talking…Why did Taemin have to take you to a place with uneven floor boards and masses of chairs and tables that were obviously tripping hazards?!! They all shared a thought that Taemin may have done this to spite them…they shook their heads, dismissing the strange thought…

When they had eventually made their way to the large table, they assembled themselves there, all sitting at the same side so that they were all facing yours and Taemin’s table. It was quite a squeeze, but as a result, they all resembled Leonardo da Vinci’s famous fresco of the last supper...except there were nine of them, not thirteen…and they were NOT from biblical times…and were of course VERY unlike Jesus and his twelve disciples…

They had a good view of you and Taemin from where they sat. They all smirked, settling themselves against the royal blue leather of the booth, unfolding their large newspapers and effectively hiding themselves from view, peeking up at you and Taemin from the tops of their newspapers from time to time as they nursed their delectable drinks. Chen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had actually cut eye holes into their newspapers, so that they could see you without having to laboriously lift up their heads every couple of seconds. The other members scowled at the beagles, very annoyed that they hadn’t thought of something like that…The beagles smirked at their ingenious idea as they watched you listening to Taemin as he spoke, you were staring at him with a warm, dazed smile upon your lips. Exo narrowed their eyes at how uncharacteristic you were being…you’ve never looked at them like that!! Why was Taemin so special???

“What are they saying!?” Sehun whined with a pout, sipping sadly from his strawberry and cream flavoured bubble tea. He watched as you laughed joyously with Taemin with such a beautiful smile…But he wanted that smile to be trained on him!!…Not stupid, annoying Taemin whom you didn’t even know that well!!! Sehun had known you for much longer!!

“We don’t have supersonic hearing, Sehunnie!!” Chen said with a loud, frustrated sigh, slapping the noodle around the head, causing him to yelp VERY loudly. Exo watched in absolute horror as yours and Taemin’s heads whipped towards them curiously.

“Oh shit!!” Chanyeol exclaimed loudly as they all brought their large newspapers up to their faces, heads bent down towards the table, hoping and praying to whatever god who would happen to take pity on them all, that you and Taemin didn’t suspect them or that you both didn’t see anything questionable that could point towards them. Exo waited with bated breaths and heavily beating hearts.

Meanwhile at yours and Taemin’s table, you looked from the corner of your eyes as the very mysteriously dressed individuals lowered their newspapers from where they were sat at a large, rectangular table not far from you both. They were all decked out in large, beige detective coats, tweed deerstalker hats, dark as death sunglasses and black facemasks…They all looked as if they were cosplaying Sherlock Holmes. You giggled, maybe they had lost their way to the Sherlock convention? However, they seemed a bit weird. They raised their newspapers up again suddenly, one of them had his upside down, and three of them had strategically placed eye holes cut in them…You frowned, watching as one of them peeked his head up and immediately ducked down when you had met his gaze through his sunglasses. You could hear small murmurs issue from their newspaper barricade…You looked away with a small shrug.

“Those guys are a bit weird, aren’t they?” Taemin commented with a chuckle, taking a sip of his Cappuccino and turning to smile handsomely at you. You turned your gaze away from Taemin, feeling your heart pound at his smile. Your brain stuttered as you registered his question, you felt an embarrassed blush sweep across your cheeks at how long you were taking to answer a simple question…

“They’re very strange…” you said softly, and suddenly you noticed that you had been staring at him for a while. You looked away quickly, your tomato red blush intensified as you sipped on your strawberry milkshake. You darted an eye towards the mysteriously disguised individuals again and as quick as a flash, they shielded themselves from view with their large newspapers again…You raised an eyebrow…you could’ve sworn that you had heard Chanyeol’s voice back there…

But you must have been mistaken…Why would Chanyeol be here? Chen had told you that he, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were going to have a league of legends session back at the dorms for their afternoon off…But something was definitely suspicious about those strange guys over there…You frowned but decided to put them out of your mind as you took another sip of the delicious strawberry milkshake.

Taemin smirked knowingly, looking from the corner of his eye as the ‘mysterious strangers’ all slowly lowered their newspapers down slightly. He watched as Sehun slid his sunglasses up his nose as he slurped his bubble tea…Those guys were way too obvious…and it was so funny…Taemin really hadn’t expected exo to follow them like this…but he should have known considering how exo always seemed to be talking about you so enthusiastically in the SM building when you weren’t around…Taemin glanced back towards you as you continued to talk. Taemin watched you carefully, and he wondered why exo were so overprotective towards you…What exactly about you has captured all their attentions? Taemin was now very intrigued…and he vowed that he would try and find out why exactly this was…

Meanwhile, back with the more heavily disguised exo than usual. Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief when you and Taemin had begun talking together again…having not gotten suspicious…

“That was close…guys…we have to be quiet!!” Baekhyun hissed at them all as he took a sip from his delectable looking vanilla iced tea, glaring at them all carefully as he wiped his lips with a napkin.

They all nodded, looking through the gaps of their newspapers at you and Taemin. Or in the beagles’ case, through their strategically placed eye holes in their newspapers.

They all watched as you suddenly looked down at your lap, a large blush on your face as Taemin leaned towards you with a wide smile, wiping your lips gently with a napkin. All of exo gritted their teeth at the small, shy smile that you flashed at Taemin as he leant away with a handsomely charming smile that intensified your pink blush to beet red. Exo clenched their fists around their newspapers…they all hated Taemin’s stupid and infuriatingly handsome smile for making you react like that…even they hadn’t seen you like this before…

“How dare he? So brazen…” Yixing muttered darkly to himself as he glared deadly daggers at the unaware Taemin, who leaned over to pinch one of your cheeks, causing your blush to intensify as you looked shyly away from him with a sweet smile. They all scowled at your reaction and Taemin’s forwardness. Whenever they pinched your cheeks, you always batted their hands away with an annoyed huff, stomping away from them angrily…but here, you _actually allowed_ Taemin to touch your cheeks, not one complaint left your mouth! This was so unfair!! They all gritted their teeth, feeling their tummies stir with an unknown emotion that made them all sick as they watched you and Taemin interacting happily…

“Excuse me??” a voice asked suddenly. All of exo jumped in fright, shaking themselves out of their dark thoughts of murdering Taemin and leaving his limp body in a trashcan to rot and be consumed by flies and maggots.

They looked up, seeing a fangirl…and her eyes widened, and her mouth opened widely, about to emit an excited scream when she had caught sight of Sehun, who’s sunglasses had slid down his nose again. “Oh. My. God!!” She breathed ecstatically. They all began to panic, looking at each other hurriedly. The girl was about to scream…they could see as she took a long, deep and sharp intake of breath…she could reveal all…ruining the whole entire plan!!

 

_SHIT!!!_

 

“You’re E-” she began to yell with a happy, excited smile.

Junmyeon, who was the closest to her, saved the day by quickly clamping a hand over the fangirl’s mouth. She stared wide eyed down at him in confusion. They sighed in relief at the leader’s quick thinking.

“Don’t say a word…okay?” Junmyeon muttered carefully, darting a quick look at you and Taemin, you had both turned curiously towards them again. The rest of exo put up their newspapers speedily. Junmyeon missed the now VERY amused smirk that Taemin had on his lips as he sipped from his coffee cup… _This is very interesting…_ Taemin thought…

Junmyeon looked towards the fangirl again, and then he repeated his question when she hadn’t answered the first time. The girl nodded carefully, Exo all looked at each other from the comfort of their newspaper barricade. Junmyeon slowly released the girl’s mouth, she looked at them all curiously and bent down towards them. “If I be quiet…what do I get in return?” she whispered, watching as they all looked at each other. They noticed that her eyes were drawn to Jongin’s chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, and a raspberry sitting sweetly on top of it all.

“What drink do you want?” Junmyeon asked, following her gaze, and then his head snapped back towards her desperately, hoping that this would get the weird girl away from them as soon as possible.

“Milkshake!” she beamed with a wide smile. Exo sighed, they really didn’t need this now!! They were in the middle of their VERY serious mission right now!! And this fangirl could have the potential to ruin everything!!

Junmyeon eased himself out from the table with a forlorn sigh, feeling his poor, spent wallet coughing feebly against him as he walked. The girl followed him to the counter as he bought her a jumbo, chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream, sprinkles, and a raspberry on top just like Jongin’s one.

All of exo watched as they came back, the girl was about to take a seat on the other side of the table, where they all weren’t sitting on. Baekhyun looked up hurriedly. “No! You can’t sit with us!!” he said with a scowl and a glare…The girl was currently blocking their view of you and Taemin…What if something happened in that small moment!?!

The girl jutted out her bottom lip as she looked down at the elder beagle who glared up at her, trying to look at you, but the girl’s body was shielding you from him. “But…please can I sit with you??” she pleaded pathetically.

“No! Find somewhere else!” Kyungsoo growled at her from behind his newspaper, carefully placing his blueberry and banana smoothie back down onto the table with a soft clink.

“If you don’t let me, I’ll scream…” she said determinedly, fixing exo with the scariest glare that she had…They shivered at this weird and creepy girl who was about to expose them, potentially ruining the whole plan…they really didn’t have a choice…

“You wouldn’t dare…” Jongin growled out, glaring hard at the girl’s audacity and lack of manners…

“Ex-” the girl was about to call out with a smirk. All of exo panicked, hearts thrashing hard in their chests as they looked towards you and Taemin.

Baekhyun spoke up quickly, with a small shout. “Fine have a seat!” Baekhyun huffed, as he slowly lowered himself down on his seat again with a glower towards her, taking a large sip of his vanilla iced tea. Exo all glared as the girl smiled happily, situating herself in a seat opposite them all. She sipped on her milkshake and as she did, her eyes scoured them all carefully, and when she had reached the end of the table she frowned…

“Where’s B/n oppa?” she asked with a small pout. They all froze, looking at the girl carefully. Yixing snorted into his coffee cup at how cringy this girl was and the fact that you were most definitely not an oppa!! Yixing vaguely wondered how this girl would react to the news of your true gender. He giggled quietly, trying to take a sip from his americano without choking on it.

“Uh…” Baekhyun said awkwardly as the girl stared at them all solidly, continuing to slurp on her milkshake. Baekhyun still wasn’t used to fans or girls referring to you with the word ‘oppa’ he hated it when they did that!! Baekhyun saw you as a girl…not a boy!! And he didn’t like the fact that you might be special to this creepy girl…

Baekhyun was taking a bit too long to answer, too engrossed in his jealous thoughts. Minseok looked up from his extra strong coffee. “He’s at school…” Minseok said quickly, darting a look over his newspaper at you, as Taemin laughed heartily at something you had said. He scowled quietly, taking another sip from his coffee cup.

“But, I go to the same school as him!! And school is over now!” she snapped at them all as they glared hard at her…annoyed with her very presence… They then noticed that indeed, she was wearing the same light blue uniform as you were right now…Exo suddenly felt bad for you, that you had to attend school with someone as annoying and as infuriating as her…

They looked at each other in unconcealed annoyance. “Well, we don’t know!!!” Chanyeol whined as he sipped on some Sicilian lemonade through a straw, wiping his lips roughly with a large hand as he looked through the eyeholes in his newspaper at you and Taemin as you continued to talk pleasantly. Chanyeol glared at stupid Taemin as he leaned closer towards you, he watched as you blushed at the sudden close proximity…This confused Chanyeol…you had told him so firmly that you were definitely not gay! But why were you blushing like that with Taemin!? Maybe you were lying!? Maybe you were ashamed of being gay and were hiding it? Chanyeol suddenly felt hopeful…and then he shook his head…He was so confused…Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t gay! He needed to stop this…but he just couldn’t! You made him feel things that he had never felt about another person before…and that scared him…and he was still annoyed at you for denying your sexuality…

“Well, he’s your bandmate!! Shouldn’t you know where he is?!” the girl exclaimed with a loud huff, crossing her arms and scrunching her face up in annoyance as she glared them all down. She was so underwhelmed at the moment! She had imagined meeting her favourite boy group so many times…but this was definitely NOT what she had expected at all…She glanced at them all with a sneer playing on her lips, taking in the fact that they were all acting incredibly shady in their large coats, deerstalker hats, dark sunglasses and newspapers that looked like they came from the nearest trash can and the fact that they all looked like Sherlock Holmes cosplayers…And she was especially despondent at the fact that exo’s new maknae was nowhere to be seen…

The girl coughed into her palm, watching as exo looked up at her with unconcealed annoyance from their newspapers. “Anyway…B/n oppa is actually my bias…and well…I really like him…” The girl carried on, trying to act nonchalant, but her fiery blush betrayed her. All of exo spat out their drinks with loud splutters, looking wide eyed at the girl from their now very sodden and drink-soaked newspapers.

“WHAT?!” Exo blurted out VERY loudly in absolute horror.

You and Taemin had turned towards them again at the sudden loud noise. They quickly hid behind their sodden newspapers from where they had spat out their drinks in shock, the newspapers dripped with liquid onto the table. Minseok hurriedly grabbed a wad of napkins and wiped the table around him, wincing at the large puddle of coffee in front of him. They all waited, the beagles peeked out of their eye holes at you and Taemin, watching as you seemed to be getting irritated by them because your date was being interrupted by those strange men in their Sherlock cosplay…The beagles grinned evilly at your displeasure, glad that they were able to distract you and Taemin from each other…However, their situation was becoming dangerous now…what with this stupid fangirl here saying that she loved you! This was not on!!!

When the beagles had indicated that it was safe, they slowly emerged from their newspaper wall, wiping the sweat off their brows with napkins as they took carefully measured sips from their drinks. The fangirl looked at them all with narrowed eyes…Her idols were really weird and creepy in person… “Why are you hiding like that??” she asked suspiciously, as she stirred her straw in her now half empty milkshake glass. The whipped cream had now mixed with the chocolate and the multicoloured sprinkles were floating in the mixture like dead flies…

“None of your business!!” Chen snapped as he continued to look at you through the little eye holes of his newspaper…He frowned, not liking the look you were giving Taemin here…but he didn’t know why he didn’t like it…and this confused him…Chen found himself wanting to march up there and wipe that handsome smile off Taemin’s lips with a good, hard punch to the jaw…Chen stopped, eyes widening as he looked down at his empty glass of Sicilian lemonade…What was wrong with him?? He’s never had such thoughts before…Chen’s eyes became glazed over as he continued to stare, not really seeing you and Taemin as he became lost in his thoughts…

The fangirl cleared her throat carefully, pulling her bag onto her lap. “So…um…when you see him, could you…um…give him this from me?” the fangirl continued. She rifled through her bag and she pulled out a small, sparkly pink envelope with your name written on the front in beautiful cursive.

The girl slid it across the table towards exo with a large blush. She watched as they lowered their newspapers in sync, leaning towards the envelope and looking down at it with furrowed eyebrows and heavy glares, wanting nothing more than to rip it up into many pieces and stamp it through the large cracks of the uneven, rustic, oak floorboards.

“What is it?” Jongin asked in distaste, glaring hard at it. He already had an idea of course…but he didn’t want to accept it…Somewhere in Jongin really did not approve of the fact that other people also liked you…even if they believed you were a boy…it made Jongin uncomfortable…

The girl tried to fight back her fiery blush. “I-It’s a confession letter…I want to know if he likes me back!! I’m in his class but I don’t know if he’s noticed me or not! And he hasn’t accepted any confessions from the other girls! So, I’m praying that this is my chance!!!” the girl rambled determinedly, imagining the look on her bias’ face when he reads her letter…imaging her bias approaching her and confessing his undying love to the whole class, and imagining the other girls’ jealous glares trained on her as she happily accepted his offer of being his girlfriend.

She sighed in delight at the thought. “Look,” she said abruptly. Exo lifted their eyes away from the stupid, sparkly pink envelope as she took out her white smart phone and showed them her lock screen. It was a picture of you looking so cute during one of their recent fan signings with white kitty cat ears sitting upon your smooth, black locks as you laughed happily at an unknown joke, looking away from the camera as you did so. Exo found their eyes softening and their hearts pulsing tenderly at the image…They loved how sweet and happy you looked here…

The girl looked at exo’s faces with a small smirk, not expecting them to be looking at you with so much affection…and she wondered why her bias seemed to be so special to the rest of exo…She cleared her throat, bringing herself out of her thoughts. “Isn’t he just gorgeous?? He’s so polite and sweet at school and so kind hearted…A true gentleman! He helped a girl up off the floor the other day after she had tripped, and he made sure that she was okay! He took her to the medicine office as well because she had scraped her knee!! Oh, but he’s so sexy too…his silky, boyish hair, his body rolls, the acrobatics and that beautiful wink!! You’re so lucky to have him…” the girl gushed, still holding her phone towards exo. They all frowned when her phone screen went blank, but she didn’t seem to notice as she continued to ramble about you. Exo all exchanged looks with each other, finding this girl very annoying and not pleased with the fact that this girl obviously had a majorly creepy crush on you!

“Okay then…” Yixing said as he grimaced, looking down at the table at his empty coffee cup. He found it so weird how girls talked about you like that…it was very strange considering you were a girl too…Yixing felt the urge to protect you from girls like her…actually, scratch that, ALL girls…Yixing didn’t want any girl to like you romantically…It really didn’t sit well with his stomach. Yixing shook away his thoughts with a small, embarrassed blush…he was very surprised with himself…

“You’ll promise that you’ll give it to him? Right?” The fangirl asked, looking at them all with a determined, flinty stare. Exo shivered at the intensity, lifting up their newspapers to hide themselves again when Taemin glanced towards them. However, exo failed to pick up on the entertained smirk ghosting Taemin’s lips as he listened carefully to what was being said…hearing every single word...but you didn’t seem to hear anything, as you were still talking to Taemin happily, unaware that he wasn’t fully listening to you…

Meanwhile, with exo. “Uh…” Junmyeon said awkwardly, looking down the row at them all for assistance, some of them shrugged and some of them were still glaring darkly at the sparkly pink confession letter. Their eyes swirled malevolently with all the terrible things that they would like to do to the letter, one of which involved ripping it up and slinging it in the nearest trash can and many more things that were a bit too violent and could get them arrested if they had actually carried them out…

“Please?” The girl whined desperately when exo hadn’t replied after a while. Exo were still very annoyed at the fact that other people liked you as well as they did…They couldn’t explain the strange, uncomfortable heat in their stomachs that made them feel so angry and irritated.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Kyungsoo grumbled, glaring hard at the girl who returned the glare determinedly. Kyungsoo was beginning to get infuriated with this girl who was preventing them from observing you and Taemin properly!

The girl sighed in defeat after she couldn’t win against Kyungsoo’s formidable glare of death. “I’m shy…and he’s so attractive…I’ll probably become a puddle on the floor if he comes in right now…” The girl gushed, and she seemed to have little hearts in her eyes as she delved into her ideal scenario of her bias which was you, suddenly realising his feelings for her. Exo cringed immensely, feeling utterly creeped out by this girl who is low key obsessed with you. They all glared at the girl, wanting nothing more than to hurtle her out of the coffee shop window and onto the street…but that also meant risking their cover, and exposing the fact that they had been spying on you and Taemin. They knew that you would be very impassioned with them…they all shivered at the thought of your terrifying, angry face. And the fact that they would probably be arrested and taken to jail for attempted murder…

However, Sehun found this too hilarious! You were a girl for goodness sake! And this strange girl was so oblivious!! It was so obvious that you were a girl! Sehun snorted into his bubble tea, nearly choking on the deliciousness as he chortled to himself. All the others turned to him with wide eyes, because the noodle was being too loud! They quickly concealed themselves with their newspapers, when you had glanced towards them all with a mouthful of delectable chocolate fudge cake, chewing thoughtfully with a narrowed stare as the mysterious strangers once again hid themselves behind their drink-soaked newspapers. One of them seemed to be convulsing violently with giggles from his pink stained newspaper…

You shook your head, turning towards Taemin and twirling your index finger towards your temple as you gestured to the crazy strangers who wouldn’t stop shouting every so often and raising their newspapers towards their faces…Every. Single. Time. That. You. Turned. Around.

You narrowed your eyes at them and looked away, swallowing the chocolatey deliciousness. You took another bite, sighing happily at the amazing taste. Taemin chuckled at you, you met his eyes with a blush, feeling very self-conscious at how he was gazing at you so handsomely whilst your mouth was full to bursting with cake. You probably looked so disgusting! You looked away from his charming smile, glancing towards the window as you munched on your cake. You blushed heavily in embarrassment at the fact they you were eating in such an abominable way in front of your crush, Lee Taemin!! You really needed help in the romance department…but Taemin probably doesn’t like you like that…He thinks that you are a boy!! You pulled yourself away from your dismal thoughts…this wasn’t a date!! It was an outing with a friend…that’s all…even though he was your crush…You looked down at the cake with a disappointed pout.

Meanwhile, back with exo…the girl was rudely broken out of her daydream, glaring at Sehun who was struggling to contain his giggles at how stupid and oblivious she was. “What’s so funny?!” She demanded loudly with a large pout, glaring Sehun down. After composing himself, Sehun poked his head around his newspaper to glare evilly at the girl, pushing his slippery sunglasses further up his nose.

“Don’t be so loud!” Minseok huffed at the girl. He watched as you turned your curious eyes away from them once again when Taemin asked you a question suddenly, he breathed a small sigh of relief.

“So, will you give him my letter?” the girl demanded, crossing her arms across her light blue school blazer jacket, looking at them all carefully…She was very annoyed that she couldn’t see their faces properly because of their tweed deerstalker hats, dark as death sunglasses, black facemasks and their heavy, beige trench coats.

Exo all gave each other little looks of displeasure, glaring deadly holes and daggers into the poor sparkly, pink envelope…They were most certainly NOT going to give that to you at all!!! Who did this girl think she was?? Why did this girl think that she was special??

The girl suddenly came to a realisation as she looked at their very displeased faces as they glared at the confession letter. She squealed quietly into her hands as she quivered and shivered violently. All of exo exchanged horrified looks at this very strange, temperamental fangirl who was VERY VERY weird…They wished that she would just leave!!!

“Oh my…are you all in love with my oppa?!” she blurted out, thinking that their hesitance to give the confession letter to her bias was because they all loved him!!

Exo spat out their drinks the second time that afternoon. “NO!!!!!” They all exclaimed loudly with huge blushes, and quickly they whipped up their newspapers when you and Taemin turned towards them again.

"And he's NOT your oppa!!" Sehun shouted as an afterthought, glaring evilly at the girl...but that was a VERY BAD MOVE. Exo all shivered, raising their newspapers higher as they heard footsteps approach their large table ominously. It was incredibly silent...their hearts were rattling loudly in their ears and their palms were slick with sweat, hoping and praying that the presence would turn away…

Exo sensed a shadow looming over them. “Hyungs?” you said suddenly, as you stood imposingly over their table and folding your arms. You didn't notice as the fangirl slowly looked up at you, recognising your voice immediately. She stared at you with wide, sparkly eyes, too stunned to speak as she blushed a furious red, her heart pounding erratically in her chest.

 

 _SHIT!!! We're done for!!!_   Exo cried internally.

 

They all raised their newspapers even higher, vaguely hoping that you would give up and leave them alone. “I know it’s you, now stop hiding!!” they heard you scowl down at them.

“What are you talking about young man?? We’re just some Sherlock cosplayers, don’t mind us!!” Chen said from behind his newspaper, trying to impersonate an English accent but he failed miserably. All of exo cringed and darted annoyed glares at the oblivious beagle who was now sweating profusely under his heavy disguise and in fear at the fact that you knew it was them...they’ve been caught… _great…_

You groaned loudly, slapping your thighs in frustration. “Chen!! I know that’s you!!” you growled as you leant over the table, ripping his sodden, Sicilian lemon-soaked newspaper away from him.

“Hey!!” Chen shouted, pouting at you as he folded his arms. You crumpled his newspaper in your grasp, scrunching it tightly in anger.

"I know that the rest of you are there...there's no point hiding..." you dead panned with a glare. You heard as they all groaned loudly, lowering their newspapers. “Hyungs!! Seriously??” you growled out as you watched them all get rid of their newspapers, taking off their disguises and looking very guilty with themselves and at the fact that they had been caught…

They all saw as Taemin smirked widely from where he was sat in his chair behind you, he began to giggle to himself at how funny this whole situation was. Taemin was having bags of fun seeing it all unfold...Exo were being so uncharacteristically strange...it was so entertaining!! They all glared at stupid Taemin’s stupid, smug face. Taemin spotted Jongin and waved slyly, the dancer ignored him, looking down at the table with a thoroughly red face…he was so embarrassed right now…and he felt so stupid...

“B/n oppa?” the fangirl breathed as she looked up at you, having just been able to compose herself enough to say something. Exo and Taemin looked towards her with glares.

“Oppa?” you said in confusion and then your eyes widened when you looked down, seeing a girl staring adoringly up at you. You jolted at the intensity of her gaze as she blushed even harder at the fact that you were actually looking at her.

“B/n oppa!!” the fangirl squealed, jumping off her chair and enveloping you in a huge hug, her arms wrapped tightly around your middle. You squeaked in surprise and shock, looking down at this strange girl who was wearing the same uniform as yourself…You hadn't seen her around at school at all...she was obviously a fan you guessed. Exo glowered darkly at the girl's forwardness with you and her bold actions that were certainly NOT accepted by exo AT ALL!!

“Hey!! Get off him you leech!!!” Baekhyun growled as he stood, fully rid of his heavy disguise as he glared at the fangirl, who squeezed you closer towards her, pressing herself tight against you. She smirked knowingly at them all...it was so obvious that exo loved her oppa!! She found this so funny!! She really wanted to know why they all seemed to be so overprotective of her bias...

Baekhyun walked around the table, looking ready to murder and hide the girl’s body under the oak floorboards to rot. You felt as Baekhyun went behind you, trying to pry you out of her grasp, but the little roach had you clamped tightly against her. "Let go of him!!" Baekhyun whined as he continued to pull you out of the girl's grasp. You ripped your arms out of Baekhyun's hands, flashing him a hard glare. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he backed off reluctantly, feeling hurt as he watched you look down at the girl carefully.

"Excuse me, could you let go, please?" You said as calmly as you could but inside you were fuming. The girl shook her head against your chest, burrowing deeper. You glared hard at her. "Please?" You said through gritted teeth as you reached behind you in an attempt to pry her hands off from around your waist, but she wasn't budging at all. You really did not need this...you were NOT in the mood!! You watched as Baekhyun advanced towards you again and you let him break you out of the fangirl's strong grasp without much fight, glad that you were finally out of her clutches. You froze when Baekhyun pulled you close to his hip suddenly, his warm hand rested against your waist. You didn't see as he darted a smug smirk down at the fangirl as she stomped her foot angrily, glowering up at him like a little, annoying fly.

You blushed, glaring hard at Baekhyun in surprise. You immediately broke away from his hold and put some distance between you both. You missed his disappointed pout at the loss of you from his side. Baekhyun looked down at the oak floorboards, feeling very annoyed at himself and his band mates.

You were so embarrassed and infuriated at this whole situation, you couldn’t believe that they had been spying on you and Taemin…You were so angry! The whole date had been ruined, they wouldn’t stop shouting and being weird all throughout, you shouldn’t have ignored your suspicions...You clenched your fists that began to shake as you glared at them all. Some of them were stood up, watching you carefully, whilst the more guilty ones were still sat at the table, looking very ashamed as they hung their heads

“Why were you spying on me??” you hissed at them all.

“We wanted to make sure that Taemin didn’t try anything on you!!” Chanyeol asserted with a growl. He felt so idiotic because you had caught them all, their plan went to tatters and he could see that you were VERY furious with them all, he glared behind you, at Taemin who was watching everything...Chanyeol felt so embarrassed and so angry...he was so confused...he wished that you would just be honest with him and admit that you were gay!! There was nothing wrong with it!!!

Your eyes widened in horror, and so did Taemin's as he began to splutter violently in shock at Chanyeol's unexpected words. “WHAT?? Chanyeol! Taemin isn’t gay and I’m not either!!” You shouted incredulously. Chanyeol sighed loudly in response as he stood from his seat, walking around the table.

“But you were both acting so gay!!! You were a blushing mess!! It was sickening!!” Chanyeol countered with a loud growl, his eyes were hard, and he looked incredibly frightening...You shivered.

“Hey!! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo piped up, glowering at the giant as he stood with shaking fists, ready to defend you if Chanyeol tried to hurt you.

Chanyeol turned behind him to regard the others. “But it’s the truth!! You all saw it!!” Chanyeol seethed, gesturing wildly at you and Taemin as you both watched him disbelievingly. It was silent in the café…

Chanyeol turned around to glare deep into your soul again. You shivered at the intensity of his dark eyes, it was as if he could see straight through you again...You gulped, really hoping that this was not the case. You narrowed your eyes in challenge towards him, he reciprocated this, glaring at you determinedly. You felt your fists shake and your legs become wobbly as you stood, trying to calm yourself, but you really couldn’t…you were so fed up of this…

“I don’t get you, B/n-ah…You told me that you’re not gay and that you definitely like girls…Yet you were acting so gay around Taemin…so which is it??” Chanyeol raged quietly, his full attention was on you, and so was everyone's as they looked at you. You turned away, unable to look into his eyes that always seemed to see straight through you. You were so angry...and so annoyed at them all, and you were so angry at Chanyeol for embarrassing you like this in front of Taemin!! You didn't even want to look behind you, not wanting to see the look of disgust that was no doubt on Taemin's face at the moment...Taemin probably thought that you were gay now...You felt the coming tears begin to scorch the back of your eyeballs and as your bottom lip trembled.

“Chanyeol, I’m definitely straight…” you told him measuredly, trying to keep the frustration out of your voice as you furiously tried to push the tears away...but this was so difficult when you had so many eyes on you...

“I don’t believe you!! You’re gay!” Chanyeol shouted loudly with a terrific roar. The sound of it seemed to reverberate around the whole cafe, and it was all incredibly silent...Your whole body was shaking, and you felt so small, frustrated tears began trailing down your cheeks.

“Don’t be so loud!!” you screamed, even though you were telling Chanyeol to be quiet, you really couldn't control yourself from screaming like that...it just came out. You were so furious!!

“Are you ashamed to be gay?? There’s no problem with it at all!! We won’t judge you! Just stop trying to deny it all the time because it’s confusing me!!” Chanyeol roared as he advanced towards you. You froze as he stared down at you with such angry and darkly glittering eyes which swirled malevolently. You gulped back some tears, not looking at him at all, some tears fell onto the oak floorboards beneath you, pitter pattering sadly against the wood.

You sniffed. “Shut up!! I’m not gay!!!” You shouted at the floor as Chanyeol scoffed loudly with an annoying laugh and a smirk to go with it, crossing his long arms in disbelief.

“Then why-” Chen started with an enraged shout, stomping towards you and Chanyeol.

You felt an impulsively white, hot anger pulse through your whole body as you sharply looked up at them all with angry and enraged eyes, their eyes widened at the sight of your flushed and tear streaked face. “How dare you follow me like that??? How dare you?! I was having a lovely day, but you’ve ruined it!!! I hate you all!!!” you roared with a shriek. Your words resounded around the whole coffee shop. They all stopped, never having seen you like this before…

“B/n-ah…” Kyungsoo began to say carefully, coming towards you.

You held out a hand towards him and he stopped, backing away with a hurt look in his eye, feeling his heart beat sadly in his chest at how distressed and broken you looked. “No, leave me alone…I don’t want to talk to any of you…” you said with a croak, turning away slightly so that you could wipe away your frustrated tears, they were all silent.

Chanyeol huffed loudly, thoroughly fed up of you. “Fine then…be a pathetic little brat! Keep denying your sexuality!! But it’s going to get you nowhere!” Chanyeol shouted. You jumped at the intensity and anger of his voice. You all looked at him as he breathed heavily through his nostrils.

“Shut up Chanyeol!” you screamed, tears trailing down your cheeks as you glared hard at him. “I hate you so much!!!!” you growled. And the sound of it echoed throughout the whole shop. They were all silent, watching on in absolute shock. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise at your tears. You looked away from him, wiping away the wetness on your cheeks with a small hand as you swallowed thickly.

Exo and the fangirl watched as you turned suddenly to Taemin, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him away with you as you looped your satchel over your shoulder. They all stared as you and Taemin exited the shop with a ding of the bell…and all was quiet...

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and exo apologise to each other, Jongdae gets damp, Chanyeol considers setting up a charity to stop exo from abusing and battering him and Baekhyun subtly influences the others to take on his kinky ways with a VERY ingenious plan that no one suspects except you and Kyungsoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER PLEASE READ: This fanfic is VERY VERY OTT and is NOT a real representation of what exo are like in real life!!! This fic is wacky and weird, it is half crack and half serious (I like mixing the two genres)!!! And I know that Exo would never lose control in public in front of fans, it was just for fun for this fanfic and the fact that exo are meant to be quite crazy and weird yet sexy at the same time in this fic!!!! So please don’t take it literally!! Exo would never be like this in real life!! Especially after this chapter, because they act VERY OTT in it!! I think that chapter 20 is THE CRAZIEST chapter so far so you’re in for a treat!
> 
> Also, for the Americans amongst us, ‘Cakehole’ means mouth!! Keep this in mind whilst you’re reading!!!
> 
> However, I really hope that you enjoy, I apologise for the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long wait, there aren’t enough verys to express how long it has been!!! But I hope that you forgive me and I’m proud to say that my plan for The Undercover Flower Boy is clearer than ever and I really cannot wait to put out future chapters!! Also, things are going to pick up a bit from here in terms of romance!!! ;)))))))))))))
> 
> Please enjoy and I hope that you like it! It’s VERY long like REALLY long!! At least 30000 words!! So please view this as compensation for me making you guys wait for ever and ever and ever and ever. You all must have the patience of saints!!
> 
> ENOUGH WORDS and VERYS!!! LET’S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

 

 

 

After you had stormed out of the coffee place with Taemin, you had both spent some time together around the quiet parts of the city, glad that no fangirls were lurking creepily in the shadows or around darkened corners.

You and Taemin had had a lovely time looking around the little shops as you slurped bubble tea together. Your mind was effectively distracted from what had occurred at the coffee shop with Exo and you were glad that Taemin didn’t try to bring up what had happened. After walking around for a while, you and Taemin decided to have dinner at a small place in the suburbs of the city. You both had a wonderful time as you talked with each other over some good food. Taemin told you all about his work with Shinee and his love for his hyungs and dancing, you listened happily, however you felt awkward when Taemin started to talk about his friendship with Jongin and you really didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that you had told all of exo in a semi crowded coffee shop that you hated them all, so you subtly directed conversation elsewhere, and exo weren’t mentioned again during dinner which you were glad about.

After you had both eaten, you walked out of the small restaurant and into the cool September air, you both put on your dark facemasks, black as death sunglasses and black baseball caps and then you both walked through the quiet streets of the city.

Now, you and Taemin were walking through a serene park which was free from people. It was incredibly dark, and the only source of light were from the distant orange streetlamps and the moon as it casted a long white shadow across the large grassy green. You and Taemin were currently traversing down the tarmac path in relative silence, until your phone buzzed in your school satchel. You both stopped as you fished inside your bag and retrieved your buzzing smartphone and hurt gripped you when you saw Kyungsoo’s number flashing on the screen. You didn’t know whether you were ready to talk to one of them yet, they must hate you for what you had said!! You felt so ashamed with yourself. You didn’t deserve to have exo around you. They were too good for you…

“You should answer it. They must be worried.” Taemin said quietly after a while of you both just standing there.

“They’re not worried and they must hate me…” You replied feebly, looking down at your phone as it continued to buzz and vibrate in your hand.

“They don’t hate you and of course they’re worried-” Taemin began to say gently.

You cut him off. “I just told exo that I hated them, and I wouldn’t blame them if they hated me now! I’m so disgusting and I don’t deserve to be in exo.” You said weakly, feeling small tears stinging your eyeballs.

“B/n-ah…you’re not disgusting. Why don’t you answer Kyungsoo’s call? He’s obviously worried!” Taemin replied after a small bout of silence had befallen over the two of you.

You looked down at your phone screen, just as Kyungsoo disconnected the call. “I can’t go home. I’m so scared about what will happen!” You told Taemin quietly, breathing deeply to keep the tears in.

Taemin sighed. “Don’t be scared, exo won’t be angry but I think that you should go home, so that you can apologise.” Taemin said. You felt as he gently smoothed your shoulder.

You heated up immensely at his touch, feeling your heart pounding loudly in your ears. You were both silent and then your phone began to vibrate again, you looked down, seeing Kyungsoo’s number flashing on the screen, and suddenly Taemin spoke up again. “B/n-ah…it’s very late now, of course Exo are worrying. You’re a young seventeen-year-old boy, so-”

Suddenly you couldn’t take it anymore, you whipped your head up, staring up at the Shinee dancing machine. “I’m not a boy!!! I’m a girl Taemin-ah!!! And I can’t take it anymore!!” You exclaimed.

Silence. Not even a whisper, the stillness was only punctuated by your heavy breathing and small whimpers as you cried, the tears tumbling down your cheeks in utter frustration and hopelessness. You stared down at your shiny black school shoes, feeling Taemin’s eyes on you.

 

 _Fucking shit…he’s going to think I’m an absolute weirdo for dressing like a boy…What have I done??_ You screamed internally, resisting the urge to punch something in anger at how shitty this day was.

 

You didn’t see as Taemin smiled very widely suddenly, looking at you with his twinkly eyes that sparkled in interest. “I knew it.” Taemin uttered softly into the arcadian silence of the deserted park, where you were both stood under the canopy of the gently sashaying trees.

“What?” You whispered, looking up quickly, and catching Taemin’s wide smile.

“I knew there was something different about you…but…I didn’t expect _this_ …” Taemin replied after a small while of examining your red and tear stained face.

You averted your eyes from the handsome Taemin, feeling yourself heating up at the intensity of his twinkly stare. “Taemin-ah…I’m so so sorry…please please don’t tell on me! I really like working with Exo.” You pleaded determinedly, looking up to capture his twinkly eyes with your wide ones.

“Of course, I won’t tell!!” Taemin assured you with a soft chuckle and a gentle smile that made your heart pound.

You wished that you could hug Taemin so hard right now. “Thank you thank you so much!!” You gushed in absolute relief that he wasn’t planning to complain about you to CEO Lee Sooman and that he didn’t seem to be angry that you had been lying about your true gender to him.

“Now it all makes sense…” Taemin said after a small while, bringing a slender hand towards his perfect chin.

“What do you mean?” You inquired as you gulped wetly and then you wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your light blue school suit jacket.

Taemin smiled gently towards you, and he indicated with a turn of his head towards a nearby bench. You both sauntered towards the bench which creaked and groaned when you both sat on it. Taemin turned to you as you placed your satchel bag on your knees. “Well, it makes sense how exo always seem to talk about you as if you were something very precious to them. It explains why you are quite short and soft for a seventeen-year-old boy, it explains why F(x) also talk about you as if you were very precious and delicate to them and why they’re always hanging around you. Normally F(x) despise the male seventeen-year-old idols or trainees at SM.” Taemin explained smoothly and clearly as he held your gaze. You had to look away a couple of times because his twinkly eyes were a bit too much for your poor and feeble heart to handle.

“Why did you do it? Why would you disguise yourself as a boy?” Taemin inquired suddenly without giving you a chance to properly digest all that he had said.

You sighed, and told him everything, how you were scouted by Mr Lee and sold off to SM entertainment, your struggles with keeping your gender from Exo and your real name.

Taemin listened silently, he didn’t interject at all which you were glad for. After your explanation, Taemin turned to you, his twinkly eyes were twinkling again in the light of a nearby orange street lamp. “So, do all of exo know that you’re a girl?” Taemin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“No, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol still don’t know about me…” You told him quietly as you wrung your hands against your satchel.

“Wow…It must be so difficult, creeping around like that.” Taemin breathed out after a small while. He had to admit, you were very brave to willingly enter a very famous all male boyband and pretend to be a boy amongst them. It took guts, but admittedly Taemin felt sorry for you, because it must have been so hard for you to live in very close proximity with nine men where anything could happen.

After a while, Taemin came out of his thoughts, he looked down at you, and he noticed the softness of your face that was illuminated by the nearby streetlamp and how small you looked as you sat next to him. “You should go home.” Taemin said gently.

You turned your head of cropped black hair towards him. “I can’t go home Taemin-ah.” You whispered as you thought about all the looks of hurt on all of exo’s faces when you had told them that you hated them.

“B/n-ah…they must be worrying like crazy, and you haven’t even answered their calls.” Taemin countered patiently, trying to look into your eyes, however you were looking down at your satchel bag silently.

“They don’t care about me Taemin-ah…” You said quietly with small tears shining in your eyes. Your mind flashed back to Chanyeol’s face, he was so angry, and he looked like he absolutely hated you, and this was what you had feared, that Chanyeol would hate you again.

 Taemin watched as you gently wiped away a stray tear. “That’s a lie, Exo care so much about you, okay?” Taemin said softly as he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you against his side.

Your heart jolted violently, and a warm and red blush fanned across your cheeks at the sudden action. “But I can’t face them after I’ve just told them all that I hate them! They must hate me too…” You replied feebly as you relaxed against Taemin’s side.

Taemin looked down at you. “They don’t hate you, and I could tell that they felt terrible when you caught them…” He said as he gently massaged your shoulder.

“But why would they do such a thing? Spying on me like that?” You mumbled against him, your heartbeat spiking dangerously at the fact that you were cuddling against your crush and ultimate inspiration, Lee Taemin.

“It’s because they care.” Taemin replied simply into the calming silence of the gently swaying trees around you.

Your heart began to thrash in your chest. “No they-” You were about to firmly assert.

Taemin cut you off. “No, listen to me.” He said, looking down at you with hard eyes, as if daring you to try and say that Exo didn’t care. Taemin continued when your full attention was on him. “They really care about you. I’ve known exo for a long while now, and I can tell that they really feel for you.” Taemin responded carefully, his eyes softening to their usual twinkliness.

“Really?” You whispered, feeling your heart pulsing with a strange and unidentified heat in your chest at his words.

Taemin relaxed against the wooden bench which creaked under his weight. “Yes, they always talk about you when you’re not there. I can tell that you’re very special to them and they most certainly do not hate you.”

“They’ll apologise when you go home I bet. Please listen to what they have to say. They were obviously being protective over you because some of them know about your girl side. I mean I know that my hyungs would do the same thing for me…” Taemin said quietly as he stared down into your glistening eyes.

You raised an eyebrow at his words. “Really Taemin-ah?”

“Yeah! Onew and Minho hyung followed Jongin and I to the gym one time a couple of years ago. Now, that was _interesting…”_ Taemin said with his wide Taeminnie smile, stroking his chin as he chuckled quietly at whatever must have occurred on that eventful day.

You were now very curious. “Oh my, really? What happened?” You demanded, a small and wicked smile traversing across your lips.

“Ask Jonginnie!” Taemin said simply with a giggle, shaking his head fondly at the thought of his beloved dancer friend whom he knew was still very sensitive about what had happened on that one day a couple of years ago.

Taemin chuckled as you pouted, annoyed that he wasn’t going to tell you whatever had happened when Onew and Minho had followed them.

Taemin noticed that your pout turned into a grimace when you realised that you would need to go home and face exo soon. “You’re worried about Chanyeol, aren’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah...” You admitted, wiping away a stray tear.

“Don’t worry about him. I was shocked though. I’ve never seen him like that before.” Taemin said as he thought back to what had occurred at the coffee shop several hours ago. Taemin knew that yours and Chanyeol’s friendship was quite rocky at the moment from what Jongin had told him, however Taemin hadn’t expected that it was _that_ bad!!

“Let’s go home, Exo must be so worried about you by now.” Taemin commanded softly as you looked at your phone, it was now midnight.

“Yeah?” Taemin prompted into the soothing silence of the park.

“Yeah.” You responded in a whisper.

You and Taemin stood up from the rickety bench and meandered out of the park together in silence, keeping to the shadows of the city as you walked. You both pulled down your black baseball caps when people walked by and soon you had arrived at the back entrance of your dorms.

Taemin turned to you after a small while of you just staring at the fire exit. “It’s going to be okay and they don’t hate you.” Taemin reassured, fixing you with his twinkly gaze.

“Okay.” You smiled.

“Good.” Taemin said, reciprocating your smile with his handsome lips which caused your heart to flutter madly in your chest.

“Thank you so much Taemin-ah…” You whispered graciously, and with a surge of confidence you gently patted his arm with a VERY large blush.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you next week!” Taemin said with his signature wide smile that caused your blush to intensify and your body temperature to climb steadily higher. Then, Taemin walked away, you watched as his lithe dancer’s body moved gracefully out of the rear carpark. After he was gone, you turned to the fire exit and entered, walking up the large and echoey stairwell towards your floor.

When you approached your door, you got out your keys, catching sight of the golden cat key ring that Kyungsoo had gotten you from Hong Kong, you smiled sadly at it. You opened the door and entered the dorms quietly. The lights were off, and it was incredibly silent. You breathed a mental sigh of relief that they didn’t seem to be awake as you turned and locked the door behind you, slipping your keys into your satchel with a clink-

A light flickered on. “B/n-ah…” A voice called from the end of the hallway.

Your heart gave a frightened jolt. You turned around, seeing Kyungsoo leaning against the living room doorway, a dim orange light radiated from within the room behind him.

You stopped, feeling awkward as you just stared at each other, not sure what to say or do. “Where were you? You didn’t text or answer any of my calls!” Kyungsoo asked sternly yet softly. You could see how worried he looked, and you felt terrible for worrying him.

 

_You didn’t deserve someone as lovely and as caring as Kyungsoo…_

 

You couldn’t hold back your tears as you broke down. “I’m so so sorry!” You whimpered as the tears flowed freely down your cheeks. You cupped your flaming face as you cried quietly and wetly, your small shoulders heaved in frustration and sadness.

Kyungsoo’s heart broke into little pieces at how broken you looked, and he couldn’t stop himself from striding down the hallway and enveloping you in a tight and warm hug. You froze at the gesture that you hadn’t expected from him, he must hate you!! Why was he hugging you?! You cried even harder in guilt that you had told them that you hated them all when you really hadn’t meant it. You slowly hugged him back, whimpering and sniffling wetly against his shirt. You felt as one of his hands gently came to stroke your hair causing small pulses of heat to jitter down your spine at the feel of his gentle fingers ruffling your tresses.

“I’m so sorry for saying that I hated you, I really didn’t mean it!” You sniffed against his neck, which was now sodden from your tears, but he didn’t seem to mind as he held you tighter against his taut chest.

“Do you hate me?” You inquired quietly through hiccups as you both stood in the stark and warm silence of the hallway.

You felt as Kyungsoo’s head shifted slightly beside yours. “Don’t ever think such a thing. I could never hate you…” He said softly as one of his gentle hands swept across your back, causing you to heat up against him.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you guys like that…” You said after a small while as you both continued to hold each other. You were no longer crying and Kyungsoo was still swirling his fingers through your glossy locks in comfort, and you decided that you really loved the feel of his fingers in your hair.

“We shouldn’t have followed you, I knew it was a bad idea…” Kyungsoo responded.

“You were just being protective…” You whispered, remembering Taemin’s words and hearing as Kyungsoo’s heart began to pound expeditiously in his chest as you snuggled yourself tighter against him.

“It was wrong of us, we should have just let you both get on with it…” Kyungsoo said quietly as he breathed in your familiar scent and closed his eyes. He was so glad that you were home and safe, he had been so close to going out and looking for you.

“Do you forgive me?” You asked after gulping thickly.

“Of course, I know that you didn’t mean it…” Kyungsoo said quickly, pushing away his tears. Your words at the coffee shop had really hurt him today, and he was surprised with himself because normally he was unfazed by mean and hateful comments that were sometimes thrown at him by anti-fans, other idols, or even by his own band members when they would have the occasional argument, but your words had really, really wounded him. He could see that you hadn’t meant it but still it hurt.

Kyungsoo could feel a small tear trickling down his cheek as he brought himself out of his saddened and depressed thoughts. “You’re tired, we should go to sleep…” He said in order to distract himself from the fact that his heart was throbbing painfully in his throat, he was so, so glad that you didn’t hate him. He felt as you nodded against his neck and then you slowly released each other.

“Are we okay again?” You asked softly as you looked up at him.

Kyungsoo angled himself away so that he could quickly wipe away his tear. “Yes.” He replied as he turned towards you, smiling shakily and feeling his heart thrumming in his ears as you smiled like an angel. Then you both walked to your respected rooms after saying a soft goodnight to each other and all was silent.

 

 

****

 

 

The next morning, you awoke to the harsh glare of the sun filtering through your slightly parted white curtains and to the sound of someone knocking softly on your door. You squinted at your door, burrowing yourself deeper into the warm and soft covers. You weren’t ready to face the others today and you really wanted to catch up on some lost sleep.

“B/n-ah?” A voice said from the other side of the door. You froze, knowing exactly who it was, and you really weren’t ready to see them yet. You had just woken up for goodness sake!! You turned in bed, the springs resounding loudly throughout your room, making you cringe.

“B/n-ah!! I know you’re awake!!” The voice huffed. “Please may I come in?” The voice asked, getting slightly agitated as they continued to knock annoyingly on your door.

“I’m coming in!!” The voice announced resolutely with a loud and frustrated huff. You peeked out from under the covers as your doorknob twisted and the door opened.

You could do nothing but watch as Sehun walked into your room, closing the door behind him with a soft click and then he sat on your bed. You stayed still, pretending to be asleep as he gently unpeeled the covers from your face.

You opened one eye, looking up at his pale and concerned face. “What are you doing here?” You asked quietly. You really expected Sehun to not want to speak with you at all considering what had happened yesterday at the coffee shop.

“I came to see you, to apologise…” Sehun said, his gentle eyes looking deep into yours.

You buried yourself against your fluffy white pillow. Why wasn’t Sehun infuriated with how you had acted yesterday!? “But…don’t you hate me? I said that I hated you all…” You asked, your voice breaking at the end as you determinedly avoided Sehun’s gaze which you knew was on you.

Sehun’s eyes softened as he watched you trying to keep the tears at bay and he felt something break in his heart that you would even think such a thing. “Of course, I don’t hate you! I knew that you didn’t mean it…” He responded after a small while. He allowed one of his hands to smooth your shoulder from where you were laying on your side.

“Really?” You stuttered, your glistening eyes latching onto his.

Sehun sighed, he’s never seen you so broken before. “Yes!! It was a spur of the moment. You weren’t thinking straight.” Sehun said, his warm hand continued to smooth your shoulder in comfort, you could feel small tingles pulsing down your arm at the contact. You swore that you’ve never felt that before when Sehun would touch you. _What was that strange tingle?_ “Am I right?” Sehun asked suddenly, breaking you out of your thoughts of the strange tingle that you had felt.

You nodded. “I’m really, really sorry Sehun-ah. I really like you guys…I don’t hate you.” You told him in a quiet ramble, the words pouring out of you.

Sehun listened quietly, feeling his heart pulse in relief that you didn’t seem mad with him. “We shouldn’t have followed you like that and I didn’t want to do it either, those disguises were so itchy and not to mention a fashion crime!” Sehun said, a small and deep laugh ending his sentence as he looked down at you with a charming smile, his smile widened when you giggled beautifully up at him which made his heart pound with heat in his chest.

 

 _Charming?!_ You spluttered internally, never have you ever thought that Sehun’s smile was charming before…

 

You shook yourself from your thoughts, turning in bed so that you were laying on your back, fixing Sehun with playful eyes. “I’m actually surprised that you went through with such a silly plan, and that you actually risked your title as a _very_ fashion-conscious guy…” You said, ending your sentence with a high giggle.

“Well…” Sehun said awkwardly, feeling a hot blush creeping up his neck at the fact that his actions yesterday were very uncharacteristic for him. He couldn’t even believe that he had been so easily swayed into doing such a thing, but it was all for you, that was why he did it.

You continued to stare up at him as he blushed a delicate pink. “It’s quite sweet because you guys care and you actually wore that Sherlock outfit for me, even though they all looked as if they had come from the nearest trash heap-”

“WHAT?! No!! I didn’t wear those for _you!!!”_ Sehun spluttered with a very embarrassed and red blush as he folded his long noodle-like arms. He couldn’t believe how much he was blushing right now!! This was so unlike him!!! He has never blushed this much around women!!

You giggled at the noodle’s embarrassment as he stared at you, he liked seeing you giggling and having fun. It’s been a long time since he’s seen you happy, what with yours and Chanyeol’s tensions. Sehun felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stared, and he knew that he wanted you close beside him and actually he didn’t mind tarnishing his reputation as a VERY fashion-conscious guy just for you, and he had never thought that he would EVER think such a thing…

“Sehunnie!! You hurt my heart!!” You simpered as you clutched your heart overdramatically with a pout that Sehun couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on you.

Suddenly Sehun laid his long noodle-like-self beside you on top of your white covers. You looked towards him and blushed a light pink at the unexpected action.

“B/n-ah…there’s something I’d like to tell you.” Sehun announced, breaking the peaceful silence that had befallen over the two of you.

“Okay…what is it?” You asked, feeling slightly nervous as to what this ‘something’ was.

“You have to promise me that you won’t get angry with me!” Sehun blurted out suddenly, turning his head to meet your eyes, he licked his lips apprehensively.

“I won’t get angry. You can tell me…” You reassured him as he averted his eyes away from yours.

“Okay…well…” Sehun began, wringing his large and pale hands together. “You know that it’s just Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol who don’t know that you’re a girl, right?” Sehun continued, turning away from you to look up at your ceiling which was slightly dusty, the white paint was cracked.

“Yes.” You said slowly as you continued to watch Sehun closely with narrowed eyes, not liking where he was going with this at all.

Sehun gulped loudly. “Well, what if…one of them…knew about it…but…he was told to keep it a secret…?” He said slowly.

“Sehun-ah who did you tell!?!?” You demanded immediately with hard eyes as you sat up in your bed.

Sehun turned away so that his large back was facing you. “Sehun-ah!!!” You prompted as you repeatedly slapped his bicep, your heart was thrashing crazily in your chest, your mind whirring in panic at who Sehun could have told.

Sehun flinched with a small whine at your assault on his impressive and muscled bicep. He turned his head to capture your wide and worried eyes. “It was Junmyeon, I’m really sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight I-”

You cut him off because he was talking way too fast. “Slow down. How did Junmyeon-ah find out?” You asked calmly, sitting up fully in your bed, The Noodle copied you, leaning against your headboard, feeling very ashamed and very embarrassed with himself.

Sehun felt your wide eyes on him. “He found out when we were in Hong Kong for our tour all those weeks ago. We were out drinking, and I got really drunk, and I accidentally told him that you were a girl…I’m really sorry Y/n-ah…” The Noodle said slowly, his palms were sweaty as he wrung them against his lap.

“Are you angry at me?” Sehun asked after his explanation, he peeked at you from the corner of his eyes as you ran a small hand through your messy cropped black hair.

“Of course, not…but Sehun-ah you should have told me sooner!!” You replied with a grimace, turning to capture his eyes. You couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t believe that Junmyeon had known for so long. Now it all made sense how differently Junmyeon seemed to treat you after their three-week tour all those weeks ago, how his hands would hover above your shoulders when he hugged you and how he would blush pink sometimes when you caught him staring at you.

“I know, I was so worried that you’d be really angry at me and I didn’t want to know what Minseok and Yixing hyung would do to me if they knew that I told Junmyeon, they’d have my head on a stick and roast it probably.” Sehun rambled and then he gave a horrified shiver, his clammy hands coming up to soothe his long neck, not liking the idea of losing his gorgeous head not one bit!!

“Actually, that’d be Kyungsoo.” You corrected, and you felt as Sehun gave an even greater shudder beside you. “But Sehun-ah, I wouldn’t be angry at you!! I would be annoyed, but not angry!” You told him, patting his leg. Sehun tensed at your touch, looking down at your small and dainty hand on his thigh and feeling himself heating up.

“R-Really?” Sehun stuttered and then he cleared his throat, ripping his eyes away from your hand on his leg.

“Yes!!” You replied sweetly as you gave his leg a small slap and then you retracted it.

“So, you’re not angry at me?” Sehun asked after a small while of silence between you both.

“Of course not!” You replied softly, smiling at The Noodle who reciprocated your smile, looking at you from under his head of mussed-up black locks.

“But…now it’s just…” Sehun started and then his eyes widened in realisation. _It couldn’t be!!_

“Jongdae and Chanyeol…” You finished with a sad note ending your sentence and like Sehun you also believed that you may have been mistaken, but sadly Jongdae and Chanyeol were the only ones in exo who were unaware of your true gender and apparently it has been that way for quite a while. You couldn’t believe it.

“Y/n-ah…I think you should go and see Junmyeon-ah, he feels really bad about yesterday and you can tell him that you know that he knows about you…” Sehun suggested suddenly, inclining his head towards you.

“Okay…” You said quietly as you unpeeled yourself from the soft covers and shuffled towards your dresser. You turned back, seeing that Sehun was still sat on your bed, feeling much better than he had been now that you had both apologised to each other and that he had told you about Junmyeon also knowing your secret.

“Uh…I need to um…get dressed…” You said awkwardly, breaking Sehun from his thoughts. Sehun nodded as he averted his eyes away from the faint outline of your breasts from beneath your baggy shirt. Sehun sloped towards your door and quickly walked out, shutting it behind him with a pink blush.

As soon as he was gone, you peeled off your baggy shirt and reached for your chest bind and secured it with a safety pin. Then you pulled over a long and baggy navy-blue shirt and some grey sweats to lounge around in, because on Saturdays you and exo were free for the whole day which you were immensely glad for.

You walked out of your room, looking down the sparkly and pristine hallways, and detecting a faint smell of Sicilian lemon floor cleaner. It was also very quiet, normally around this time you would hear the beagles shouting exuberantly as they played League of Legends together in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room. But it was so _ghostly_ quiet…

You shook away your thoughts about the rare silence of the dorms on Saturdays as you walked towards Junmyeon and Sehun’s room, knocking clearly on their slightly grubby and stained door. There was a new addition to the door, it was the sticker Sehun’s ripped off legs. You suppressed a giggle, vaguely wondering how the sticker Sehun’s legs had ended up here and where they had been all these months since you’ve arrived. You were tempted to reunite the sticker Sehun’s upper half that was on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s door with his long-lost legs…

“Yes?” Junmyeon called from within his room suddenly, breaking you out of your strange thoughts about ripped up sticker people.

You cleared your throat. “Junmyeon-ah, it’s me, can I talk with you?” You asked clearly. It grew silent suddenly, and you could hear your heart clunking in your ears in anticipation.

“Sure.” Junmyeon said softly after a small while.

You walked through slowly, Junmyeon had his back to you as he worked at his desktop, his fingers clacking against the keys of his keyboard. He must be doing his cyber university assignments. You looked around the room, which had become a landfill again, you caught Miranda Kerr’s sparkling eyes as she stared at you from her place on the wall above Sehun’s bed. You looked away from the glamorous Victoria’s Secret model as you carefully stepped around stacks of folded clothes, grumbling at how much there were. Was it really so difficult to put clothes away?!

You decided to busy yourself by refolding them all and putting them away neatly into the black dresser. After a small while of silence, Junmyeon turned to you curiously as he took off his expensive ‘Beats’ headphones. He watched as you placed his clothes into his and Sehun’s drawers delicately.

“I-” Junmyeon started, after being able to gather the courage to say something.

You cut him off immediately. “Junmyeon-ah…” You said softly.

“Yes?” Junmyeon said as he continued to watch you. He really hadn’t expected you to visit him like this. He thought that you wouldn’t want anything to do with them for a while especially after what had happened yesterday at the coffee shop.

You sighed quietly, feeling your heart in your chest. “Sehun told me this morning that you know I’m a girl.” You said as you gently placed a neatly folded white shirt into one of the drawers.

Junmyeon’s eyes widened. “Oh…yeah, please don’t be annoyed at Sehun, he was quite sad at the time…” Junmyeon said gently, watching your soft and focused face as you refolded one of his long black t-shirts.

“I’m not annoyed at him.” You said reassuringly, placing the t-shirt in the drawer. “But are you angry at me? I mean, I lied to you all about being a boy…” You asked as you turned towards him, your black locks swished with the movement.

Your question shocked Junmyeon. “Of course, I’m not angry with you!” He replied truthfully, wondering why you would ever think that he would ever hate you for something like that. He understood that you had to keep a low profile to avoid arousing suspicions that you were a girl, he didn’t blame you at all. “But...why did you do it?” Junmyeon inquired after breaking himself out of his thoughts.

You gave a small sigh, pausing mid fold on a red jacket. Junmyeon stood from his desk chair and joined you amongst his forest of stacked clothes on the floor. You told him everything. How you were scouted by Mr Lee at Produce 101 and how Mr Lee also knew that you were a girl, you told him about the difficulties that you had had with lying to them all, you told him your real name and that F(x) were also aware of your true gender. Throughout your whole explanation, Junmyeon listened carefully, nodding occasionally at your words, he didn’t interrupt at all and his eyes were on you the whole time as you spoke.

“Junmyeon-ah, I’m really sorry about yesterday, I don’t actually hate you guys…” You said after finishing your lengthy explanation.

Junmyeon gave a sigh. “It’s okay, I understand, you must have been so angry with us. I don’t blame you…” He said, watching as you continued to fold his red jacket in your lap with care. “…and I’m sorry about yesterday. We shouldn’t have followed you.” He continued earnestly.

You turned towards him with a sweet smile that made his heart jitter, he could clearly see the girl beneath the male façade in this moment. “Thanks, Junmyeon-ah but you guys were being protective, and it was a sweet gesture because you guys were looking out for me. You had good intentions.” You said as you placed the nicely folded red jacket into the drawer.

Junmyeon chuckled with a rosy pink blush. “Taemin is a nice guy. He would never try anything, even though he thinks you’re a boy.” He said as he ran a hand through his impossibly soft brown locks.

You gave an awkward laugh which caught Junmyeon’s attention, he raised a delicate eyebrow. “Also…um…Taemin knows that I’m a girl now…” You told him, quickly grabbing a light blue shirt to refold neatly.

“Oh, god. Really?!” Junmyeon spluttered, looking at you wide eyed.

You cleared your throat with a small blush. “Yeah…I accidentally told him…and he’s promised to keep it a secret and stuff so…” You trailed off awkwardly with a shrug, placing the crisply folded light blue shirt into the drawer.

Junmyeon breathed a small sigh of relief that Taemin hadn’t tried to blackmail you into anything, even though he knew that the Shinee dancing machine would never do such a thing. However, Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he approved of the fact that Taemin was aware of your true gender. For some reason he really didn’t want you and Taemin to get closer. “That’s good, I wouldn’t suspect anything less from him, but you have to be careful, you don’t want to be telling every idol that you’re not a boy.” Junmyeon said sternly, his eyes gauging yours as you placed a nicely folded black shirt into the drawer.

“I know Junmyeon-ah…” You told him gently, flashing him a small and sad smile.

You both fell into a calm silence as you continued to fold his clothes. “Thanks for coming to see me B- I mean Y/n-ah…” Junmyeon said suddenly, hugging his jean clad knees close to his chest.

“You’re welcome! So, are we cool again?” You asked sweetly as you turned to him.

“Yes! Of course!!” Junmyeon beamed with his disarming smile that he usually flashed you, but this time it sent a strange and soft heat straight to your heart.

You cleared your throat, trying to calm your heart that was acting quite strange. “I’ll leave you to work…” You said quietly as you unfolded yourself from the dusty laminate which had a faint smell of Sicilian lemon scented floor cleaner.

“Okay then. I’ll see you later!” Junmyeon said as he also got up from the floor, dusting down his expensive jeans.

“You too!” You said as you flashed him your famous wink, causing him to chuckle with a rosy blush as you exited his room. You walked down the Sicilian lemon scented hallway, feeling your tummy rumbling. You were so unbelievably hungry suddenly.

You stroked your empty stomach as you entered the small kitchen. Kyungsoo was washing dishes at the sink whilst a tired and zombified Jongin sat at the small wooden kitchen table, his nose was mere centimetres from his bowl of now very very very soggy cornflakes. He must have been sitting there for quite a while. You suppressed a giggle, you and Jongin were known as the sleepiest members in exo.

“Hey guys!!” You greeted pleasantly as you took a seat opposite Jongin who jolted at the sound of your voice, shaking himself from his fatigued daze.

“Finally, you’re up!” Kyungsoo said as he turned to smile softly at you in greeting.

“What do you mean? It’s morning, right?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo gave a small chuckle. “It’s one o’clock in the afternoon…” He said gently as he placed a nicely washed and gleaming saucepan onto the draining board.

“Oh god…” You breathed. You didn’t normally wake up this late, but it had been a hectic week for you all, what with all these promotions and dance practices and with what had happened at the coffee shop just yesterday.

You served yourself some cornflakes and poured a measured amount of milk over them. Even though it was apparently way past breakfast, you saw no problem with having cornflakes in the afternoon!! You caught Jongin’s stare and gulped, looking down at the wooden table. You had forgotten he was sat in front of you. This was a good opportunity as any to apologise to him for yesterday.

“I’m sorry-” You and Jongin said at the exact same time and then you both stopped awkwardly.

“Uh…you go first…” Jongin said as he waved a hand towards you, averting his eyes as he picked up his spoon, stirring his mushy breakfast that looked barely edible now.

You nodded. “Um…Jongin-ah, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean it when I said that I hated you guys…” You said, watching him unwaveringly as you placed a spoon into your cornflakes and took a large mouthful.

Jongin relaxed slightly in his chair. “I’m sorry as well. We shouldn’t have followed you and Taemin-ah. I guess we were worried because Taemin could find out that you were a girl and stuff…” He said with a small chuckle as he swept a slender and tan hand through his mussed-up golden brown hair.

You looked away from his eyes awkwardly as you swallowed your mouthful. “Taemin knows I’m a girl…I accidentally told him last night.” You admitted with a small grimace.

 

It was very silent in the kitchen suddenly and you could feel Kyungsoo and Jongin’s incredulous eyes on you.

 

“WHAT?!” Kyungsoo and Jongin exclaimed VERY loudly in absolute shock at what they had just heard.

“You _told_ him?!” Kyungsoo demanded loudly as he dashed away from the sink, wiping his wet hands with a tea towel.

“Kyungsoo-ah-” You said gently, trying to calm him down.

Kyungsoo cut you off. “Y/n-ah! You have to be careful!!” He said an octave quieter as he settled himself into a seat at the kitchen table next to you, his worried eyes holding yours.

“It was an accident!!” You said desperately as you looked between the two exo members who exchanged a look with each other. They both knew that they couldn’t do anything about it now, Taemin knew now and unfortunately, they couldn’t hop into the Tardis with Doctor Who and change the past!!

It was silent for a while. “How did he take it?” Jongin asked curiously as he spooned a mouthful of soggy cornflakes into his mouth, the milk dribbling out the corners of his lips. Kyungsoo gave the dancing machine a pink sparkly napkin left over from your surprise party for exo a couple of weeks ago.

“He took it okay. He said that he thought there was something different about me…” You told them both, eating more of your cereal because you were so hungry.

Jongin wiped his lips with the pink sparkly napkin. “Yeah, Taemin’s very sharp. Even though he doesn’t look it sometimes…” Jongin responded and then he gave a small, fond chuckle at his air headed dancer friend.

“Anyway, I’m really sorry Jongin-ah…” You said sincerely after swallowing another mouthful of cornflakes.

Jongin waved a hand towards you with a small smile, he was glad that you didn’t hate him. “It’s fine. We shouldn’t have followed you and I should’ve known to not go through with such a retarded plan. It was all Jongdae’s idea…” Jongin said as he stirred his mushy breakfast which now looked very unappetising. Jongin put down his spoon, feeling his stomach turning uncomfortably.

You gave a small chuckle, of course Jongdae was crazy enough to come up with such a wacky and retarded plan. “It’s okay, you guys were just looking out for me…” You responded, smiling gently towards the two exo members as they blushed delicately but nonetheless they smiled, glad that everything seemed to be cleared up about the whole mess at the coffee shop yesterday.

Suddenly, a question came to you, which made you grin very widely. You looked up from your breakfast and caught Jongin’s eyes. “Taemin-ah said that Onew and Minho sunbae followed you and him once to the gym. What happened there? Taemin wouldn’t reveal anything.” You asked curiously as you looked solidly at Jongin who stiffened at your words, his face becoming completely blank of all emotions.

“I’d rather not say…” Jongin said after a small while as he determinedly avoided your stare, rubbing his upset stomach slowly.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo snorted very loudly, turning away so that he could smother his giggles into the crook of his elbow. Jongin shot him a scathing glare as you looked at the normally composed and cool Kyungsoo in utter shock, having never heard him _giggling_ before!!! Now you really wanted to know what had occurred if _Kyungsoo_ was _giggling_ at the thought of it!!!

“Oh, come on!! I’m so curious.” You said as you leant towards the dancing machine who blushed crimson at the memory of whatever had occurred on that eventful day when Onew and Minho stalked him and Taemin to the gym.

“Y/n-ah, let’s just say…Jongin went mute for a couple of hours afterwards because what had happened was so shocking!” Kyungsoo said sneakily, but then he couldn’t hold in his laughter, so he turned away from you to smother his giggles once again into the crook of his elbow.

“Kyungsoo-ah!!” Jongin whined with a furious red blush and a glare towards his friend, shocked that he wasn’t on his side.

You decided to not press any further for an explanation because Jongin looked as if he was about to die of embarrassment, you vowed that you would try and find out what had happened another time... “Anyway, where are the others? It’s so quiet around here…” You asked after a small while of silence as you continued to eat your cornflakes.

“Oh, the others are all here except Yixing and Jongdae who went to the gym and Chanyeol who went to the SM building…” Kyungsoo listed off quietly, after having been able to control his giggles which were very uncharacteristic for him.

Your eyes widened as you swallowed a mouthful of soggy cornflakes. “Chanyeol’s at SM? But…we don’t work today…” You said confusedly, and you had an inkling that he was doing it to avoid you. You dreaded seeing Chanyeol the most, so you were very glad that he was not here at the moment.

“I think that he’s trying to distract himself, he’s still upset from yesterday and he refused breakfast this morning.” Kyungsoo said as he ran a slender hand through his cropped black locks.

You sighed, it was VERY unlike Chanyeol to refuse breakfast. “I did tell him very loudly that I hated him…I mean, of course I don’t hate him, but it just infuriated me how he kept saying that I was gay…I felt so embarrassed in front of Taemin!” You told them both as you shovelled in your last mouthful of cornflakes.

Kyungsoo and Jongin shared a look, and they both hated the fact that it seemed as if Chanyeol had the same tender feelings towards you as they did. “Hmm, Chanyeol is very confused and suspicious of you at the moment. That’s why you need to tell him that you’re a girl so that you guys can apologise.” Jongin said carefully. He didn’t like that Chanyeol had feelings for you, and since finding out that you were a girl, it made clearer sense to Jongin why his other bandmates treated you so differently, as if you were very precious and important to them, as if they _loved_ you. Jongin also knew that he liked you and he didn’t like the idea of you possibly falling for any of the others, this was why he needed to up the ante and get you to fall in love with him!!

“But at least they’re out for a bit…” Kyungsoo cut in quickly when he saw your gaze turn worried at the thought of telling Chanyeol about your real gender. “I think you should go see Minseok hyung, he’s doing the laundry…” Kyungsoo said suddenly to distract you from Chanyeol.

“Okay…” You said as Kyungsoo took your empty breakfast bowl and began to wash it up at the sink.

You waved goodbye to Kyungsoo and Jongin as you entered the deadly quiet Sicilian lemon scented hallway, making your way towards the laundry room where Minseok was putting in a load of whites into the shiny washing machine.

Minseok looked up when you entered, and you smiled gently towards him. His eyes widened in surprise that you had smiled at him despite all that had occurred yesterday but nonetheless he reciprocated your smile.

Minseok continued to load the washing machine as you stood beside his crouched form on the floor, wringing your hands nervously.

When Minseok had shut the washing machine door and started the spin, he stood and began to fold some clothes with absolute precision, placing them neatly into a plastic washing basket. You began to help him fold some clothes in an effort to distract yourself and think of what to say to him.

After a small while of silence which was only punctuated by the thrumming spin of the washing machine, Minseok casted a furtive look around the small laundry room, and then he turned to you. “Y/n-ah?” He said.

Your head whipped towards him. “Yes?” You inquired as you placed a neatly folded white t-shirt on top of the stack of folded clothes in front of you.

“I’m sorry…about yesterday.” Minseok said quietly as he placed a pair of nicely folded ripped jeans into the plastic washing basket in front of him.

“It’s okay.” You responded as you picked out a Marvel t-shirt from the clean hamper and folded it to Minseok’s exact standards.

Minseok shook his head, his caramel coloured hair swished with the movement. “No, we shouldn’t have followed you like that, it was very rude of us...” He said softly as he intricately folded a crisp white shirt to absolute perfection.

“But I shouldn’t have said that I hated you all and I didn't mean it at all. You guys are really special to me…” You told him as you placed another neatly folded white shirt onto the growing pile in front of you.

Minseok turned to you, his heart pounding hard at your words and suddenly, he hugged you, pressing you close to his hard and taut chest. You squeaked in surprise as his warm and strong hands carefully enveloped your slight waist. You felt your heart threatening to burst out of your chest at the sudden hug. After a small while, you hugged him back, breathing in his sweet scent.

“I’m really sorry Minseok-ah. You know that I don’t hate you guys, right?” You murmured against his neck after a small while of you both just holding each other and appreciating the other’s warmth.

Minseok felt a soft tremor pulse through him as your hot breath traversed down his neck. “I know…thank you, Y/n-ah…” He said quietly.

“You’re welcome…” You whispered against him, your small hands sweeping across his back in comfort.

“Do you…forgive me?” Minseok inquired after a short while, his hands tightening around you, not wanting to let go as it was very rare that he got any alone time with you, what with all these promotions, fan signings and dance practices flying about everywhere at the moment.

“Of course, you were just being protective, and looking back, the gesture was quite sweet because you guys care…” You responded simply in your soft and delicate voice.

“Thank you…” Minseok said gratefully.

You released each other, smiling with small pink blushes and then you both continued to fold the clean washing together.

Minseok’s cheeks suddenly took on a very red hue as he caught sight of something in the washing hamper that he hadn’t expected to see there. He picked up the garment, feeling even warmer as he examined it in his hands. “Y/n-ah.” Minseok stuttered out and then he cleared his throat.

“Yes- Oh my god.” You said, and then absolute shock ended your sentence, your eyes widening when you saw one of the bras that F(x) had bought for you in his hands. You blushed tomato red, looking away from his eyes.

“What is this doing here?” Minseok asked awkwardly as he looked away from the delicate pink and lacy bra.

“Oh, I must have washed it ages ago but it got lost in all the mounds of washing...” You mumbled to the laundry room floor, feeling yourself heating up in utter embarrassment that he was holding it!

“You seriously can’t leave this lying around!!” Minseok choked out with a furious blush, waving the sexy garment in his hands.

“I know, I’m really sorry.” You apologised, peeking up at him and then looking away quickly with an even larger red blush.

Minseok sighed quietly. “It’s okay. You just need to be careful, because I would dread to think what the other three would do if they had found it instead.” He said and then he shook the thought from his mind. He knew that the other three would not be impressed if they had come across it and they would become even more suspicious than they already were.

“I’m sorry.” You said as you hastily swiped the delicate pink and lacy bra from his hands and stuffed it into your sweats pocket.

“It’s fine,” Minseok said with a stutter as he placed a pair of leather trousers into the now full to the brim plastic laundry basket. “…could you take these to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room?” He asked quickly as he shoved the basket into your hands, avoiding your eyes.

“Sure.” You said, your arms weighed down by the heavy basket.

Minseok turned away, and then he paused, turning back to you. “By the way, Baekhyun is in a state.” He said deliberately, and he watched as your eyes widened in worry, then he continued. “He feels terrible about yesterday.”

“Does he hate me?” You inquired, readjusting your grip on the laundry basket.

“No of course he doesn’t!” Minseok reassured you. “But please talk to him.” He persisted gently, giving you a small, handsome smile…

 

 _Handsome!?_ You spluttered internally with a large and red blush.

 

“Okay.” You said quietly as you shook off your blush and thoughts that you’ve never had about Minseok’s smiles before. After saying goodbye to Minseok, you walked out of the small and stuffy laundry room and into the hallway. You could hear Jongin and Sehun chortling happily together in the living room over the hum of the television.

You stopped in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s exo sticker clad door, which now had a large: ‘CHANYEOL PLEASE KNOCK!!!’ Sign written in huge angry red letters. It was put there recently because Chanyeol being his oblivious and forgetful self always walked in without knocking the door, and sometimes walking in on Baekhyun doing things that no one can even begin to explain because they were so horrifying and traumatic. You had tried to ask the others what Baekhyun had been doing in there that was so appalling, however you would never get a proper response because someone would change the direction of conversation to something random, like jacket potatoes or aeroplanes, or jacket potatoes _flying_  aeroplanes. Sometimes you seriously questioned the sanity of exo, except Kyungsoo, who seemed to be the only sane one here along with yourself.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and knocked on the door loudly. “Baekhyun-ah, may I come in?” You called, basket in hand with their clean washing which was neatly folded to absolute precision by Minseok’s EXACT standards.

You heard a small, sad groan from inside and you assumed that it meant that you could come in. You gulped, opening the door and shuffling through. The room was pitch black and it was starting to smell disgusting again!!!

You shut the door with a loud huff. “Baekhyun-ah! It’s so dark in here! Open the curtains!!” You said as you blindly strode into the room, groping towards the windows and simultaneously trying not to trip on any dirty clothes, wet towels, screwed up bits of paper, or crinkly sweet wrappers. Suddenly, two warm and slender hands enveloped your waist, and pulled you down, sweeping you off your feet. You gave a small shriek in fright, the laundry basket tumbling to the floor with a loud thump, your butt landing on a duvet as you were pressed tightly against a warm and bare chest. You were now blushing immensely hard.

“What the-” You said as you twisted in Baekhyun’s hold, you couldn’t see him because it was so dark, and you suddenly realised that you were sat across his lap. You blushed even more, feeling the outline of his powerful legs beneath you as they moved slightly.

“Y/n-ah…” Baekhyun whispered in your ear. Your heart was now clattering terribly loud as his hands tightened around your slight waist. You could feel yourself becoming incredibly warm at the proximity.

“Baekhyunnie?” You whispered, squinting into the darkness, but you knew that his face was incredibly close to yours. You could feel his lips ghosting the shell of your ear.

“I’m really sorry…” Baekhyun mumbled after a small while and you blushed even harder when he had moved his head, so that he was snuggling the sensitive and delicate flesh of your neck, his lips were so _achingly_ close, causing you to tingle.

You stayed silent as Baekhyun’s slender and warm hands gently smoothed your back and your waist, causing electrified filled tingles to pulse through you at the contact. You swore that your body had never reacted in such a way before to his touches…

Baekhyun took in a shaky breath. “We shouldn’t have followed you like that, I don’t know what came over us…” He said, voice wobbling. Then you realised that he was crying, you could feel small drips seeping into your shirt from where he was nuzzled against your neck. You felt even more dreadful for saying that you hated them all. Exo were everything to you, they cared for you and they were always there for you, yet you disrespected them so much yesterday by saying that you hated them.

 

_Exo deserved better than you…_

 

“Don’t cry Baekhyunnie…” You whispered as you gently looped an arm around his hot and bare shoulders, pulling him closer towards you. You laced a hand in his bouncy brown hair as he sniffled and whimpered against your neck. “You were all just looking out for me…” You continued as he burrowed deeper against your neck, eliciting a small forlorn whimper that went straight to your heart. “…and I’m really, really sorry for saying that I hated you guys.” You said quietly. Your neck was now soaked, and you could feel tears cascading down your top, but you didn’t mind as you continued to stroke the elder beagle’s fluffy and bouncy brown locks.

“I didn’t mean it at all…it slipped out and I’m very sorry. Baekhyun-ah, you guys are so special to me, okay?” You persisted gently, trying to keep your own tears at bay. You didn’t think that you’ve ever witnessed the fun loving Baekhyun so broken before, and you felt something shatter in your heart.

Baekhyun peeled himself only a millimetre away from your smooth neck. “We are?” He inquired in a small voice that caused a small tear to trickle down your cheek.

You gulped thickly, wiping your tear away and hoping that he wouldn’t notice the action through the darkness. “Of course! You guys are really special to me…” You replied with a gentle smile in your voice.

“So, do you forgive me?” Baekhyun asked after a small while, he had stopped crying now, but still his face was burrowed in the crook of your neck.

“Yes, I forgive you.” You responded. Baekhyun tightened his hold on you, liking you so close to him like this, you were truly too forgiving for your own good. They didn’t deserve you at all. You were too good for them...

Suddenly Baekhyun had manoeuvred you on his bed, so that he was spooning you, pressing your back flush against his warm and hard bare chest. There wasn’t even a nanometre of space between you both as his strong and toned arms enveloped your slight waist, pulling you close against him. You squeaked with a blush at the sudden change in position, having not been held like this before by Baekhyun. You felt as his powerful legs melded against your soft ones, and you could feel every dip and line of his hard and toned body, which he had worked laboriously for at the gym with the other beagles on a regular basis.

“W-What are you-?” You managed to stutter, blushing hard.

“I want to cuddle…” Baekhyun whispered as his hot breath rolled down your neck, enjoying the feel of your delicate and feminine frame so close against him like this. It was very rare that Baekhyun ever got to hold you like this or have any alone time with you…

You didn’t have the heart to say no when he was in such a saddened state. “O-Okay…” You whispered, and you felt as he snuggled closer against you, and you relaxed.

In that moment, you decided that you quite liked this, being held by Baekhyun in the dark and warm silence of his room. You felt comforted and reassured, and you felt warmth spread through your chest at the feel of him so close like this. You both laid in silence for a while, you could feel his gentle, even and hot breaths against the skin of your neck and you could feel the shadow of his lips as they ghosted the delicate flesh. You snuggled closer against him with a small, relaxed smile. Baekhyun smiled against your neck at the action, his warm hands tightening around you, his thumbs swirling your clothed stomach which sent your heart flickering with an unfamiliar heat that you’ve never felt before, but whatever it was, your heart began to thud harder in response to it.

“You need to tell Junmyeonie, Chennie and Yeollie that you’re a girl.” Baekhyun whispered after a small while of you both just sitting there, appreciating each other’s warmth and presence.

You sighed quietly. “Junmyeon-ah knows now.” You said slightly above a whisper.

“Really? How?” Baekhyun whispered, his hold tightening around you as he furrowed his eyebrows, his mind racing.

“Sehun accidentally told him whilst you guys were in Hong Kong for your tour.” You replied simply into the darkness. You felt as Baekhyun pulled you tighter against his bare chest. You blushed, feeling his hard body much clearer now than you had done a small moment ago.

“That shitty noodle bastard…” Baekhyun growled lowly against your neck.

“Hey!” You reprimanded softly as you turned your head towards him, however you couldn’t see him because it was so dark, but you knew that his eyes were on you. “Sehun-ah feels terrible about it…he was drunk at the time and was not in the right frame of mind when he told Junmyeon-ah.”

“Sorry…but, how could he?” Baekhyun replied as his thumbs continued to swirl your clothed stomach.

“Well, I can’t do much about it Baekhyun-ah…” You said quietly as you patted his hands that were over your stomach, you felt them tingle against his hot ones.

Baekhyun could feel his heart pounding in his ears at the feel of your dainty hands over his own, causing electrified tingles to pulse up his arms. “That means…it’s just Chen and Yeol who don’t know…” Baekhyun murmured into your ear after calming his heart, he felt as you nodded against him. “You should tell them…” Baekhyun continued.

“They won’t take it well…” You sighed.

“But Y/n-ah…” Baekhyun implored softly as he snuggled your neck, feeling the rhythmic pulsing of your arteries beneath the skin.

“I know…” You said with a small sigh. You knew what he was going to say, that it was going to get tougher if you continued your charade as a boy, but you were so worried about how Chanyeol would react in particular, and you didn’t even want to know how Jongdae would possibly react to the news either…

“They won’t hurt you. I know they’ll understand and I can tell how confused they’re getting…” Baekhyun murmured gently after a small while of silence.

“Hmm…” You hummed thoughtfully, feeling anxious about encountering the other two beagles.

Baekhyun elicited a hot breath against your neck. “If you tell Chennie and Yeollie it will be so much easier for you. You wouldn’t have to hide anymore; these dorms could become a place where you can freely be a girl.” He said, and then he smiled softly to himself as he imagined you being your girl side more often. Baekhyun wanted to see you happy again, because these couple of weeks haven’t been good for you, what with the explosive argument between you and Chanyeol at the coffee shop just yesterday and Chanyeol ignoring you because of his feelings for you. Baekhyun pursed his lips, he didn’t like the fact that Chanyeol also had the same feelings for you as he did…

“I guess it would…” You agreed after a small while. You wished that you didn’t have to keep lying and sneaking around like this.

“Why don’t you try telling them this evening?” Baekhyun suggested lightly against your smooth neck.

“I don’t know…” You murmured. You didn’t think that you were ready to actually tell them today, you didn’t know what sort of moods they both were in, and according to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was still upset about what had happened yesterday…

Baekhyun sighed gently. “Y/n-ah, you’ll feel so much better if you just told them, they’ll understand, okay?” Baekhyun reassured as he held you closer, loving your sweet and feminine self so close to him way more than he should.

“Okay…I’ll try…” You relented.

“Good girl…” Baekhyun whispered, resisting the urge to give your inviting and soft neck a kiss.

 

 

****

 

 

 

After seeing Baekhyun and helping him tidy his room a bit and put away his laundry and convincing him to get dressed for the day because now he had no reason to continue moping in his bed, you continued to help Minseok with the piles and piles of laundry.

You were currently walking down the hallway towards Minseok, Yixing and Jongdae’s room with their freshly washed and pressed to perfection clothes in a laundry basket. As you were about to open the grubby and slightly paint cracked door, it was ripped open suddenly, and Jongdae stepped out. Your eyes both widened when you caught sight of each other. This was the first time that you’ve seen him since yesterday’s disaster at the coffee shop. You opened your mouth to say hi, however he averted his eyes, shoving shoulders particularly roughly with you. You watched in absolute shock as he walked away. You steadied yourself against the wall as Jongdae knocked on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s door, guiltily avoiding your shocked eyes that he could sense were on him and then he entered his fellow beagle’s room after Baekhyun had called him through.

You felt your heart in your throat as you stood in the ghostly silence of the hallway, having never seen Jongdae acting so cold towards you before. It was so unlike him. He must hate you…You pushed away the tears which you knew were stinging the backs of your eyeballs as you turned and opened the middle beagle’s bedroom door, and immediately a loud shout issued from within and you recoiled with a VERY large blush.

“Oh shit!!!! I’m so sorry!!” You spluttered as you dropped the laundry basket, covering your eyes quickly, but still the image of Yixing’s toned and glistening naked body was incredibly clear in your head. Yixing blushed a rosy pink as he frantically reached for his towel, quickly securing it around his taut waist. You backed out of the room with your eyes firmly shut, laundry basket in hand as you repeatedly apologised to him.

You closed the door behind you, fanning your very warm face and trying to rid yourself of the image of Yixing’s muscular and toned body. You were glad that you didn’t see his front, but that meant that you had gotten a _very_ good view of his nicely shaped ass instead. You blushed even harder, feeling yourself heating up in utter embarrassment. “B/n-ah, you can come in.” Yixing’s soft voice called out from within his room suddenly. You breathed deeply, hoping that your blush was gone as you cautiously entered the room with the laundry basket.

You closed the door behind you, darting a quick look at Yixing who was now fully dressed in sweats and a baggy white shirt. He was sat on his bunk bed at the bottom, swiping through his phone. You shuffled towards his dresser, quickly averting your eyes with a rosy blush at the sexy calendar. You placed the basket on the floor and knelt down, beginning to silently sort through whose clothes was whose.

“That’s Jongdae’s.” Yixing said softly after a long while of silence. You stopped, looking towards him curiously from where he was sat on his bunk bed behind you. You looked down at your hands, which were about to place a Star Wars t-shirt onto Yixing’s pile.

You nodded towards him. “Thanks.” You said as you placed the Darth Vader t-shirt onto Jongdae’s pile, neatening out the creases.

It was silent for a small while as you continued to sort the clothing between three piles and place them neatly into the black dresser or in Minseok’s case, his wardrobe. As you were about to stand, a warm hand enclosed your wrist.

“Y/n.” Yixing said softly.

You felt your heart throbbing in your ears. “Yes…” You responded quietly into the silence of his room.

Yixing wordlessly dragged you towards him, easing you down so that you were sat beside him on his bunk bed. He released your wrist with a large and red blush, still feeling quite embarrassed that you had seen him in all his glimmering, wet and naked glory.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Yixing said after successfully calming his blush to a light dusting of pink.

“It’s fine-” You began to say.

Yixing cut you off. “No, it’s not fine!! We shouldn’t have done it! I knew that it was a bad idea from the start. I don’t even know why I allowed myself to be so easily convinced to go through with it…” Yixing said with a huff, clenching his fists in his lap, thoroughly annoyed with himself for yesterday, he hated it when you had begun to cry yesterday, it really broke him, and he hated it when you were crying. He was also very infuriated with Chanyeol for embarrassing you like that in a semi-crowded coffee shop and in front of Taemin, who was no doubt probably suspicious of you after yesterday’s events. Yixing couldn’t believe Chanyeol’s words towards you about being gay and Yixing had noticed that Chanyeol did indeed have the same feelings towards you as he did, and he did not like that NOT ONE BIT!! Yixing was determined to make you like him because he could see that all the others also shared the same feelings towards you as he did…

“Yixing, you guys were just concerned.” You said after a small while, ripping Yixing out of his thoughts. “I’m really, really sorry about saying that I hated you all, it just slipped out, and I wasn’t thinking straight at all.” You added with an awkward grimace and sad eyes. You placed a small hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Yixing also felt very hurt when you had said that you hated them all yesterday. Normally, Yixing was good at deflecting mean and hateful comments flung at him but your scathing words had been reverberating deeply in his mind ever since they had escaped from your lips at the coffee shop. “Really?” Yixing whispered, not sure whether you were actually serious or not. He didn’t know why you were forgiving him so easily like this, what they did yesterday was very wrong, spying on you like that!! You were too good for them, they were very very lucky to have you with them...

“Yes! You guys are really special to me, and I could never hate you…” You responded and then you removed you hand from his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Yixing blushed at the sudden hug, and then he smiled, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you flush against his hard chest. You blushed, your heart pulsing suddenly in heat at the action, however you relaxed against his warmth.

“So, are we okay again?” Yixing whispered after a while of you just hugging each other in the calming and peaceful silence of his room.

Your head shuffled to look into his gentle eyes. “Of course!” You said softly with such a pretty smile that Yixing had to look away, however he couldn’t stop the very pleased smile that had crept across his lips at your words. He hugged your delicate feminine frame closer against him. He was so glad that you didn’t hate him and that you were both okay again.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s newly tidied cesspit, Baekhyun and Jongdae were playing League of Legends on Chanyeol’s desktop because it had a much bigger screen than Baekhyun’s stained and dirty laptop.

Baekhyun was playing first, his slender fingers tapping the keys smoothly and effortlessly as he killed enemy after enemy. Jongdae was watching over the elder beagle’s shoulder, not really into the game as much as he usually was because he was thinking about you, and how guilty he felt about yesterday’s fiasco at the coffee shop, and he felt terrible when you had told them all that you hated them. Jongdae tried to convince himself that it wasn’t intentional and that you may have just said it because of your anger, normally Jongdae never took mean comments to heart but your words had really pained him...

Jongdae pouted, looking away from the desktop screen, his eyes scanning his fellow beagles' unusually tidy and neat room. It wasn’t completely clean because there were some sweet wrappers gathered around the waste paper bin and there was a bra peeking out from underneath Baekhyun’s bed…

 

_Wait…_

_Back the FUCK up…_

 

 _A BRA!?!?!_ Jongdae shrieked internally in absolute shock.

 

Jongdae’s heart pounded as he stared at the delicate pale pink lace bra as it sat so innocently by Baekhyun’s bed. Jongdae’s cheeks tinged pink, looking wide eyed towards Baekhyun who was determinedly killing the enemy, completely not noticing the fact that Jongdae was no longer paying attention.

Jongdae stared at the elder beagle. _Why was there a bra by Baekhyun’s bed!? Has he had a girl over?_ Jongdae’s mind flicked through all that had happened recently these past couple of weeks ever since they’ve been back from their tour, and he knew that Baekhyun would not have had anytime at all to sneak off and charm a woman in bed. But why the HELL was there a bra _here?!!_

Jongdae looked away from Baekhyun as the clacks and the taps on Chanyeol’s keyboard intensified as the elder beagle shouted, cursing all the minions as he killed them, gaining more and more gold. Jongdae’s curiosity got the better of him, so he snuck away, and he bent down by Baekhyun’s bed, carefully picking up the delicate pale pink lace bra. Jongdae stood, holding it in front of him. He blushed harder, not used to seeing such delicate and sexy garments in their ALL MALE DORM. But then he smirked _very_ pervertedly. Baekhyun had had a girl over and he didn’t even say anything. _How_ _lewd!!!!_ Baekhyun ALWAYS told him when he’s been with girls but never before has Jongdae ever known Baekhyun to bring girls to the dorms before considering the fact that girls weren’t allowed in the dorms at all… _How risqué!!!_

“Hey, Baekhyun-ah, did you have a girl over?” Jongdae inquired as he turned the delicate bra around his fingers, regarding the elder beagle who was intensely focused on the game.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked distractedly as he continued to kill minions, too focused on winning this game and getting the gold than sparing a glance at his smirking and perverted fellow beagle.

“I must say, I didn’t have you out as the type to like lingerie. You’re more of the leather kind of guy…” Jongdae said with a wide smirk, still trying to capture the elder beagle’s attention, who was becoming agitated at Jongdae’s cryptic words.

“What the hell are you-” Baekhyun demanded and then he turned in Chanyeol’s desk chair and his blood went to ice when he caught sight of what was in Jongdae’s hands.

 

 _Oh. Fucking. Shit!!!!!!_ Baekhyun cursed internally, knowing exactly who’s bra it was, and he blushed very obviously. _Y/n-ah must have mixed it with my washing!!! Shit!!!_

 

“So…you were getting busy in these dorms, were you? Who was she then?” Jongdae smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Baekhyun blushed beet red as he tried to scrabble for any old answer he could think of, but his brain had now reduced to absolute mush in utter fear and horror at this whole situation. “It’s probably Chanyeol’s, he must have had a girl over!” Baekhyun blurted out quickly, not thinking at all and only just realising how stupid and unbelievable his words sounded.

Jongdae laughed loudly, shaking his head in mirth. “Please, Baekhyun-ah, we all know that Chanyeol-ah is a virgin! He’s never had a girlfriend and I bet that he’s never touched a bra in his life!! Such a sad boy…”

“Uh…Well…maybe Chanyeol lost his virginity recently??” Baekhyun suggested weakly with a grimace and they both knew that that could NOT have been possible either.

“Seriously?? If he did, we would all know because he would be bragging to us all about it…” Jongdae countered, laughing fondly at the virus like Chanyeol who was very awkward with women. “…and Baekhyun-ah…it was by  _your_ bed not Chanyeol’s. So, who’s the girl?” Jongdae inquired, fixing Baekhyun with a very amused stare.

“She’s no one-” Baekhyun blurted and then he was rudely cut off.

“So, you’re admitting it?” Jongdae exclaimed. “Oh, my how _naughty_ considering the fact that we’re so busy at the moment, I’m shocked that you’ve actually had the time…” Jongdae simpered as he twirled the delicate and sexy garment around his fingers with a smirk.

“So, who is she?” Jongdae prompted, watching his friend through narrowed eyes. Normally Baekhyun never hesitated to talk to him about girls. Why was it so hard for his friend to just tell him a name?!

“Jongdae could you just stop!!” Baekhyun whined as he jumped up from Chanyeol’s desk chair, charging towards the middle beagle, about to snatch the pink lace bra from him-

Jongdae quickly whipped the bra behind his back. “No!!! Come on Baekhyun-ah, you can tell me!!! I’m your friend!!”

“Just give me that bra!” Baekhyun seethed through gritted teeth, nearly tackling Jongdae to the ground, as he tried to wrestle the bra out of the middle beagle’s clutches.

“No!” Jongdae exclaimed, shocked at how strange Baekhyun was being. He was only asking for a name for goodness sake!!!

“What are you guys up to?” A voice asked from the doorway suddenly.

Baekhyun and Jongdae froze, watching as Chanyeol slowly closed the door behind him, and once again he had forgotten to knock despite the huge: ‘CHANYEOL PLEASE KNOCK!!!!’ Sign in very large and very angry red letters taped to the door. The two older beagles watched the younger as he dropped his bags onto the floor, pulling off his heavy disguise. Then, the virus’s eyes caught sight of the delicate garment that was being held tightly in Baekhyun and Jongdae’s clutches.

A fuchsia pink blush settled across Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Um…why is there a bra in our room?” He stuttered and then he cleared his throat with a large fist, feeling an embarrassed blush crawling up his neck. “W-Who’s is it?” Chanyeol asked after a small while, averting his eyes from the sexy garment.

“Baekhyun told me that it was yours apparently Chanyeol-ah!!!” Jongdae blurted out as he ripped the bra from Baekhyun’s tight grasp and thrusted it in Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol recoiled with a surprised shout. “N-No!!!!! That’s not mine at all!!!” He spluttered wildly as he waved his long virus-like arms, looking away from the risqué garment with a now furiously red blush that could put a beetroot to shame.

Jongdae elicited a loud booming laugh. “Just what I thought!! We all know that you’re a stone-cold virgin, Chanyeol-ah!!” Jongdae exclaimed as he pulled the bra away from the furiously blushing and warm virus. Baekhyun was able to whip the sexy garment out of Jongdae’s grasp, holding it securely in his fist.

“I am not a virgin!!” Chanyeol lied with a pout as he crossed his long virus-like arms in protest. He was now blushing a very obvious red.

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at the youngest beagle blankly. “Chanyeol, please, you haven’t even kissed a girl, let alone had sex with one…” Jongdae deadpanned.

“So, what if I’m a virgin?!! I’m waiting for the right girl to come along!” Chanyeol huffed as his blush intensified at the fact that all the other exo members had lost their virginities and he was the only one who hadn’t. Even the terrifying Kyungsoo had lost his virginity for goodness sake!! It was so embarrassing!!! However, Chanyeol took comfort that you also might be a virgin because you were a young and pure seventeen-year-old. However, he wasn’t going to get his hopes up just yet…

Chanyeol shook himself from his thoughts about his lack of sexual action, to walk closer towards his two fellow beagles whom he knew were VERY experienced in the pleasure department. “But, um. Whose bra is it then?” Chanyeol inquired curiously, averting his eyes with a rosy blush from the delicate and sexy garment that he REALLY wasn’t used to seeing in an ALL MALE DORM.

“I don’t know. I found it under Baekhyun’s bed, but he won’t tell me who the lucky lady is!” Jongdae said pointedly towards the elder beagle who glared hard at him. “But…I think it’s the mysterious Y/n’s bra…” Jongdae announced quietly with a diabolical smirk.

 

 _SHIT!!!! He still remembers the name!!!!_ Baekhyun spluttered internally. Since what had happened in the showers at the gym when Jongdae had confronted him about his dirty dream, Jongdae hadn’t mentioned your real name again to him until now…Baekhyun had honestly thought that Jongdae had forgotten about your real name…this was bad… _OH FLYING SHIT!!!_

“No way!!! No, it’s not!!! Now please stop!!!” Baekhyun spluttered nervously, becoming very red and very embarrassed with the two younger beagles’ suspicious and hard eyes trained on him.

“It is, isn’t it?!” Jongdae asked excitedly with a very wide shit eating grin. Now he was VERY VERY VERY excited to see who this Y/n person was and whether she was hot or not. The fact that she must have come over to their dorms to see Baekhyun was quite sexy but Jongdae wondered when the elder beagle would’ve had the time to charm a girl in bed with their hectic schedule at the moment and without the others seeing, hearing or walking in on them... _How sneaky!!_ …

“No, it isn’t!!! Please guys! Chanyeol-ah, you wanna play League of Legends for a bit??” Baekhyun suggested with fake joviality as he determinedly looked up at the blushing virus, who quickly looked away from him.

“Um…” Chanyeol stuttered awkwardly, blushing harder at the name ‘Y/n’ because he had heard it being uttered from Baekhyun’s lips just a couple of nights ago. The elder beagle had had a couple more dirty and sexy dreams about 'Y/n' since the first one on the night when they had all returned from their three-week tour of China and Hong Kong. However, that name still sounded familiar to Chanyeol but whatever he did, he couldn’t place the name at all, and that infuriated him!

“But I want to know whose bra it is!!” Jongdae whined like a bratty child at a supermarket as he tried to grab the bra, however Baekhyun had quickly whipped the delicate garment behind his back again. Jongdae pouted, narrowing his eyes at his friend, Chanyeol also narrowed his eyes at the elder beagle, finding Baekhyun’s behaviour to be very strange and secretive.

Baekhyun’s mind raced to come up with something, anything to remove the suspicion from himself and to get the younger beagles to stop asking difficult questions. “It’s probably Junmyeon’s!! He might be into cross dressing again with Minho, Kyuhyun and Changmin!!” Baekhyun said all of a sudden and then he smirked VERY widely when Jongdae and Chanyeol broke out into loud booming laughs at the thought of their awkward leader parading and gallivanting about in a long red gown and black strappy stilettos again.

Baekhyun joined in with Jongdae and Chanyeol’s raucous laughter, glad that the two younger beagles’ attentions were successfully diverted away from the bra. Baekhyun quickly stuffed said delicate bra under his duvet and then he straightened up just as Jongdae and Chanyeol were trying to gather themselves, wiping away their tears of laughter from their rosy red cheeks.

“Come on let’s play!!! Chanyeol-ah, you haven’t played yet!!” Baekhyun said as he gently manoeuvred the large virus to sit on the desk chair. Chanyeol smiled his wide yeollie smile in delight as he started up a new game. The older beagles gathered on either side of the younger beagle as they directed where he should attack. Chanyeol’s large fingers rhythmically clacked, slapped and tapped against the keys as he gained more gold. However, the younger beagles couldn’t help but think as to who’s bra that was and why Baekhyun seemed so flustered about it. Both Jongdae and Chanyeol knew that they weren’t supposed to bring girls into their dorms and something like a bra shouldn’t even be appearing here at all…

Jongdae and Chanyeol also didn’t believe for a second that it was Junmyeon’s bra, because both beagles knew that Junmyeon absolutely hated lace, it made him itch, and why would he wear a bra that made him itch?! And hold up!!! Junmyeon NEVER wore bras when he was cross dressing!!! Both beagles knew that Junmyeon was definitely over his crossdressing days with Minho, Kyuhyun and Changmin. So, whose bra was it?? Why was Baekhyun not being honest with them? His BEST friends???

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was a Friday and it was just you, Jongdae and Minseok at the dorms. As soon as you had gotten in from high school, you slipped on some pyjamas and decided to have a nap on the sofa in the living room. It was very quiet and empty in the dorms because the others were all out doing their schedules. You made use of this rare peacefulness to catch up on some lost sleep.

Jongdae exited his room where Minseok was sleeping soundly after a hectic music show just the previous night. Jongdae could feel the muscles in his legs and arms protesting as he ambled down the Sicilian lemon scented hallway. Exo had been having more promotions left, right and centre recently, and Jongdae was not feeling himself because he still hasn’t spoken to you since the whole mess at the coffee shop last week.

Jongdae missed you so bad. He missed how you would both joke around together between practice breaks, getting on the other members' nerves as you did so, he missed hugging you alarmingly tight against his chest and he missed making you laugh so hard that your face became as red as a ripe tomato.

Jongdae entered the sitting room, and he saw you laying on the larger of the two black leather sofas, swaddled in a deep purple blanket. Your face was slack, and you were obviously asleep.

This was Jongdae’s chance, he had been meaning to apologise to you for a couple of days but because of their hectic schedules, he hadn’t had the chance. Jongdae suddenly felt nervous as he stood there, his hands were beginning to sweat, and he gulped loudly. He took a deep breath, stuffing his clammy hands into his sweats pockets as he crept further into the room towards you, stopping so that he was stood just above you. Jongdae noticed how soft and gentle you looked suddenly as you slept and how your plush lips were slightly tinged pink. Jongdae felt a strange warmth hit his heart suddenly, he quickly looked away from you to control his blush. Once he had fully calmed down, Jongdae turned towards you again and he gulped thickly.

 

_Here it goes…_

 

“B/n-ah?” Jongdae asked tentatively, bending down to gently shake your shoulder over the blanket, he kept saying your name as you were slowly roused from sleep.

You shuffled under the warm purple blanket. “Hmm?” You hummed, slowly easing your heavy eyelids open. Your eyes widened considerably when they focused on Jongdae, shocked that he was so close to your face. You backed up a bit with a light dusting of pink upon your cheeks. Why was Jongdae waking you up?

Jongdae looked away as he ran a pale and slender hand through his smooth black tresses. Then he sat down on the fluffy purple blanket beside you. He watched you from the corner of his eye as you slowly eased yourself up into a sitting position beside him. Your cropped, black hair was sticking up everywhere as you yawned into a hand, Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at your hand, only just noticing how small and delicate it was for a seventeen-year-old boy…

“What is it?” You rasped softly. Jongdae jumped slightly. He could feel your eyes on him and he was starting to feel nervous.

Jongdae gulped, inclining his head towards you. “I’m really sorry…” He said quietly into the silence of the rarely peaceful dorms. He was so glad that it was only you, him and Minseok here today. He looked up, into your wide eyes that were trained on him.

“Jongdae…” You breathed, having not seen the normally vibrant beagle like this before, he looked so awkward and you felt your heart flutter at the fact that he was apologising.

“I’m so sorry about the other week, at the coffee shop…” Jongdae continued, biting his lip. Apologising has never been this difficult before…

“It’s okay Jongdae-ah, I’m really sorry as well…I shouldn’t have said that I hated you all…I didn’t mean it at all.” You said softly. Your eyes were still laced with sleep as they stared deeply into his.

“It’s fine, we shouldn’t have spied on you.” Jongdae said quietly, feeling glad that you didn’t actually hate him and then he felt stupid that you would actually mean such a thing. Normally, Jongdae had a thick skin against hurtful comments, but when you had said those scathing words, it had really hit home for him and he dreaded the idea that you would ever hate him, because he knew that he didn’t want to lose you. You were so special to him and that confused him because you were a boy, yet he had this tenderness for you that he’s only ever felt towards women…

“You guys were just looking out for me and thinking back it was quite a sweet gesture.” You admitted softly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Thanks, Fetus…” Jongdae whispered as you smiled gently towards him, he caught your smile, and then his eyes grew worried. “So, do you forgive me? I mean we’re a team, we can’t stay mad at each other forever!” Jongdae said, ending his sentence with a small awkward laugh and a smile, ruffling his mussed-up glossy black tresses.

“I’m not mad at you.” You said quietly with a gentle smile, and then you placed a hand on his arm, stroking it gently. Jongdae’s heart leapt at the action, he looked down at your small hand which felt so warm against his skin.

Jongdae smiled down at your smooth hand, and then he looked up and into your kind face as you smiled gently at him. “Really?” Jongdae asked, staring wide eyed at you.

“Yes!” You said with a girly laugh at how elated he looked and feeling glad that you and Jongdae were talking again.

Jongdae smirked his kitty cat smirk that in this moment you had only just realised how badly you had missed it. Suddenly, he hugged you tightly against his hard chest. You relaxed, wrapping your arms around his taut and slender waist, resting your head against his chest. You had also missed his signature tight hugs, even though by this time you would be flailing about crazily for him to let you go, but right now you really didn’t want him to let you go. You had missed him so much.

Suddenly, Jongdae manoeuvred himself and you so that you were both laying down on the sofa. He was on his side with you laying on your back, your soft bent legs resting above his strong and muscled ones. You blushed hard at the sudden change in position that you hadn’t anticipated as Jongdae’s warm hands encircled your waist, snuggling his face against your smooth neck. Your heart gave a tremoring pulse at the movement and you swore that it had never done anything like that before…

After you were able to calm the strange pulse that you had felt in your heart, you were finally able to get some words out, shaking yourself out of your shock. “Hey! What are you doing!?” You demanded with a stutter and a furiously tomato red blush.

“I’m so tired. I want to lie down with you for a bit.” Jongdae mumbled simply against your neck, his hot breath fanning across the sensitive flesh. You felt a small tremor pulse down you at his words. You had to admit that he was so warm and comfortable, and you quite liked being in his embrace.

“Okay then…” You relented, snuggling against him and your blush intensifying to a beet red. Jongdae smirked against your neck, and carefully he flung the large purple blanket over you both. Jongdae snuggled himself closer to you, his head resting on your chest. Your heart was beating so fast at his proximity. You’ve never done anything like this with Jongdae before, but it felt so nice and you felt so warm and comforted in his embrace. You could feel his gentle breaths fanning across your neck and collarbones as you relaxed against the fluffy white sofa cushion. The two of you fell into a deep and calming sleep, feeling comforted by the other’s warmth.

 

****

 

 

A long while later, Jongdae was slowly roused from sleep, he felt so satisfied and incredibly warm. He opened his eyes, and he remembered that he had fallen asleep whilst hugging you, you were so soft against him like this. Your waist was so gentle beneath his hands. He snuggled closer against your hot neck, he could feel the pulsing throbs of your arteries and he could hear the calming and even beats of your heart. Jongdae hugged you tighter, you felt so delicate against him like this, very different to how a boy would feel… Jongdae shut his eyes again and he bent his strong legs slightly away from your soft ones and as he did, a bit of cool air fanned through beneath the blanket and swept across his thighs.

 

There was something damp on his thighs…

 

Jongdae’s eyes snapped open immediately, and he removed his arm from around your waist to peel the large purple blanket away from you both. Gently, he moved himself away without waking you, supporting himself with a hand. Jongdae’s eyes widened when he caught sight of his cotton clad thighs which were wet and stained…

 

With blood…

 

_BLOOD?!_

 

 _Why was he bleeding?_ Jongdae couldn’t feel any pain in his legs at all and there was quite a lot of blood as well. Suddenly, a thought had occurred to him and with wide eyes and a heavily beating heart he looked over to you and his thought was confirmed when he gently peeled apart your knees and there it was. A large, red stain on your sweats where your crotch was.

Jongdae began to panic. He sat up carefully. He had a VERY good idea of what this was, and he couldn’t believe it. His heart was racing… _it couldn’t be_ …He had his suspicions about you, but he really hadn’t expected you to be a-. He shook himself from his panicked thoughts as he carefully leant towards you, batting your cheeks softly in an attempt to wake you up.

“B/n-ah?” Jongdae whispered, of course he knew that this was a very bad move, you of all people loved your sleep but this was important and Jongdae really needed to know. He needed to hear it from you.

Jongdae watched as you were slowly roused from sleep, your eyes fluttered open and they stared up at him in confusion. Your pink lips were slightly parted and Jongdae’s heart pounded in heat, noticing how plush and soft your lips looked suddenly, he had never actually taken the time to look at them until now. Jongdae suddenly realised in that moment how soft and delicate you really were, and he couldn’t believe it. He really hadn’t expected it…

“B/n-ah, um, you’re bleeding…” Jongdae murmured awkwardly with a very large beet red blush that was very uncharacteristic for him. It was very rare that Jongdae was ever embarrassed. Your eyes widened at his words, panic flowed through your heart and suffocated it. You sat up on the sofa, you could feel the blood rushing down. You looked down at your sweats and indeed they was a very large and crimson stain on your crotch. Then you looked at Jongdae’s sweats which were also stained with a large amount of blood. You blushed as much as a beetroot, determinedly looking away from him. Not wanting to see the disgust that was no doubt swirling in his eyes. He must think that you were absolutely disgusting for bleeding on him like this!!! You were incredibly embarrassed!!!

 

 

 _How embarrassing!!! This is probably worse than how Jongin found out…_ You thought internally.

 

 

“I’m so sorry…” You apologised quietly as you both sat on the sofa properly. Jongdae was blushing as hard as you were now as you both avoided looking at each other, both of you too shocked to say or do much.

After a small while, Jongdae had garnered the courage to speak up. “Are you a girl?” He inquired softly into the stillness of the messy living room.

You nodded frantically, not trusting your voice as you pressed your thighs closer together in an attempt to stop the heavy flow of blood.

You heard as he took a sharp breath beside you. “Oh my god…” Jongdae murmured as his mind flickered through all of his moments with you and suddenly it all made sense: Your delicate features, your girly screams, the fact that you never joined in with guy discussion, how you always showered by yourself and how you always refused the others' including his own invitations to shower with you, and how you were too tiny and soft to ever be a seventeen-year-old boy!!!

“I know, and I’m really sorry! Please don’t be annoyed at me!” You said quickly, beginning to panic and hoping with all the hope in your small body that he was not planning to tell on you. Your eyes frenziedly scanned his face for any indication as to what he was thinking.

Jongdae broke himself out of his thoughts, a delicate pink blush had settled on his cheeks as he turned towards you. “I’m not annoyed. It’s such a shock, I kind of didn’t expect it…” He admitted awkwardly, feeling quite stupid because it was now so frighteningly obvious that you were a female!! He averted his eyes from yours as his blush deepened, remembering all the times when he had stripped off in front of you, and had naked-towel-whipping fights with Chanyeol whilst you were in the room…

“Thank you for understanding…” You said quietly with a small shaky smile as you crossed your legs tightly again.

“It’s okay!” Jongdae said quickly as he pulled himself out of his thoughts once again to regard you as you hugged him suddenly, making sure that your legs were firmly crossed as you did so. Jongdae blushed. “Um…you probably wanna…um…” Jongdae said as you slowly removed yourself from him, you watched as he indicated with a furious blush at the growing red stain on your sweats.

“Oh…yeah…um…” You said with a stammer and a red blush, looking down at your blood-soaked sweats. You stood and awkwardly shuffled out of the room, keeping your legs close together as you braced yourself against the wall of the Sicilian lemon scented hallway. Eventually you entered your room and looked under the bed, pulling out your white carrier bag but it was empty. You swore quietly to yourself and shuffled out of your room with your legs clamped tightly together, you could feel your thighs becoming wet with fresh and warm blood. You poked your head into the sitting room, Jongdae wasn’t there. Then you stumbled towards his bedroom door, which was ajar. You carefully shuffled through, he turned towards you from where he was stood by his dresser, looking for a fresh pair of sweats.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae whispered, out of respect for Minseok who was sleeping. Jongdae carefully ambled towards you, his eyes scanning you in concern, which was very rare to see on his face, he looked so worried.

“I…um…I don’t have any…you know…” You whispered awkwardly with a large and embarrassed blush, feeling drips of blood running down your calves as you stood there. You gestured towards your bloodstained sweats with a wave of your hand.

Jongdae followed your hand’s movements and he realised what you were getting at. “Oh…uh…I’ll get some for you!” Jongdae breathed with a small shaky smile, clearing his throat.

“You don’t have to!” You whispered, waving your hands, feeling even more embarrassed by the second as you stood there. You couldn’t believe that you were having this sort of conversation with one of your male band members.

“It’s fine seriously…” Jongdae reassured you, trying to push away his own embarrassed blush. “I’m going to get changed quick okay? And then I’ll get them.” He told you.

You nodded as he gave you a small smile, retreating back into his room to change. Whilst he did so, you rushed to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped your blood-soaked legs and then you placed a very thick wad of toilet paper against your crotch to collect the blood for now.

You waddled out of the bathroom just as Jongdae emerged from the laundry room, after having put his blood-stained sweats into the dirty wash basket. “I’ll clean them…” You said. He nodded, and you followed him to the door as he slipped on his trainers, hoodie, dark as death sunglasses, face mask and a black baseball cap. You both waved awkwardly and as soon as he had left, you rushed to the kitchen and retrieved the cleaning supplies from the cupboard under the kitchen sink. You waddled back to the sitting room and bent down to scrub the leather sofa from blood with Sicilian lemon scented floor wipes. There was quite a lot of blood, you cringed in utter embarrassment. You had evaded Jongdae nearly catching you with a sanitary towel when you had first joined exo!! Now, he had to find in such an embarrassing way!!

You could feel blood beginning to roll down your thighs again as you knelt by the sofa, you clenched your legs as you continued to scrub the leather clean of blood. You heard a bedroom door opening from the hallway and footsteps walking towards the sitting room. You looked up as Minseok entered, shrouded in his fluffy wolf blanket, his caramel coloured hair was fluffed up on his head. You smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

“Hey, what are you-” Minseok began but when his eyes latched onto your bloodied sweats, he blushed tomato red. “You’re…uh…” He said awkwardly pointing a pale finger towards you, averting his eyes.

You blushed madly like a beetroot, not believing that you were in such a situation. “I know…Jongdae knows that I’m a girl now…” You said with a grimace, Minseok’s eyes widened.

“Oh god…where is he? Did he take it well?” Minseok inquired as he stepped further into the room, his wolf blanket sweeping against the laminate like an impressive cape.

“Yeah, he took it well…um…he’s gone to the shop to get some…you know…” You said, an awkward tone ending your sentence.

Minseok’s face showed realisation as it dawned on him what you had meant. “Ah, yeah…um. Are you okay?” He asked, as you continued to scrub at the sofa. Minseok cringed slightly when he caught sight of some blood splatters on the laminate, however he knew that you couldn’t help it at the moment.

“I’m good…I’m sorry that you had to see this…” You said quietly, feeling yourself heating up in utter embarrassment. You couldn’t believe that two of them have seen you in such a state. You tried to hide this part of your life from the others and you had succeeded quite well until now…

“It’s fine…You can’t help these things.” Minseok said quietly as he blushed a delicate pink. He had forgotten about this aspect of you, even though Minseok had discovered your secret when he had found a used sanitary towel by your bed when you both used to share a room together...

“Thanks.” You said with a small smile up at him.

“I’ll clean it up for you, Y/n-ah…” Minseok offered suddenly as he ripped off his wolf blanket and placed it neatly onto the other leather sofa.

“Oh no!! It’s fine!” You said quickly, continuing to scrub furiously at the leather, not liking the idea of Minseok wiping away your blood for you!! This was so utterly embarrassing!!

Minseok walked towards you and knelt down. “Your sweats are drenched in blood and it’s dripping on the floor. I’ll clean the sofa for you, please have a shower.” He said gently.

“Are you sure?” You inquired as you put a bloodied floor wipe into a black plastic bag.

“Yes, I’ll tell Jongdae where you are…” Minseok said as he cleared his throat, trying to push away his beet red blush.

“Thanks, Minseok-ah…” You said gratefully with a very large and red blush.

“You’re welcome.” Minseok smiled as he quickly began to wipe away the blood splatters from the laminate with a fresh Sicilian lemon scented floor wipe. You waddled out of the sitting room and down the hallway. You were now very certain that the wad of toilet paper that you had put against your crotch was now completely soaked with blood.

You entered your room, getting a change of clothes and then you walked into the bathroom, pulling off your stained sweats. You hopped into the steaming and warm shower. You picked up the Sicilian lemon shower gel and tried to squeeze some of it onto your shower puff but instead it made a pathetic fart noise. Empty. Just great!! You had bought that shower gel for yourself!! But all of exo seemed to have commandeered it, and now there was none left!! You then resorted to use some of Baekhyun’s Brazilian coconut shower gel instead, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t notice that you had used some of it. You squeezed a small dollop of the nice smelling coconut shower gel onto your shower puff and began to scrub at your bloodied legs.

When you had finished your shower, you wrapped a towel securely around you and carefully, you opened the bathroom door a fraction. You still hadn’t had time to get a new lock for it!!! You looked down, seeing a small purple package sitting there. You looked up and down the empty hallway and you picked up the packet and took it through with you, closing the door quietly. You gratefully put on a sanitary towel, your chest bind, and you put on a clean baggy shirt and sweats.

You walked to the laundry room, putting yours and Jongdae’s blood stained sweats into the wash, afterwards you ambled down the hallway towards the sitting room, stopping by your room to put the purple packet of sanitary towels in there. Minseok and Jongdae were talking quietly to each other in the sitting room and they looked towards you when you entered. Jongdae looked away quickly with a delicate pink blush.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked as soon as you sat down between them on the smaller of the two sofas.

You nodded as you fumbled your hands in your lap. “Thanks, Jongdae-ah…for the…” You said, your voice trailing off as your flushed and clean face blushed in embarrassment for the billionth time that afternoon.

“It’s okay…” Jongdae said quietly with a small smile. “So, um…why did you decide to disguise yourself as a boy?” Jongdae inquired with a small laugh at the whole situation which he wouldn’t have expected in a million years!! He looked at you in interest, and you noticed how his eyes held a different gleam as he examined you. His gaze landed on your chest suddenly and he frowned when it was completely flat.

You gave a small sigh and then you told Jongdae everything: how you were scouted by Mr Lee whilst at Produce 101, being sold off to SM entertainment and your hardships about lying to the others. Jongdae listened intently whilst Minseok would help you explain a couple of things.

“So, uh…is B/n your real name?” Jongdae asked curiously after your explanation. Minseok tensed beside you, watching Jongdae carefully.

“No, my actual name in Y/n.” You said with a sweet smile.

Jongdae’s eyes widened and a large red blush swept across his whole face as he stared at you. _You_ were the mysterious Y/n then…so…Baekhyun was having sexy dreams about their innocent little maknae, who was actually a _girl,_ not a boy??!! That meant that Baekhyun knew about your true gender and Jongdae vaguely wondered whether you and Baekhyun were dating or doing _other_ things. Jongdae shook himself from the thought with a very red blush. He did NOT like that idea AT ALL.

“So… _you’re_ Y/n then…” Jongdae found himself whispering after calming his blush to a soft pink. You raised a curious eyebrow at his words, wondering what he meant by that.

“Jongdae-ah…” Minseok said carefully, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking, giving him a hard glare to not say anything about Baekhyun’s dirty dream about you.

“Are you and Baekhyun dating?” Jongdae inquired, his eyes fixed on yours, gauging whether you were lying or not. He really hoped that you and the elder beagle weren’t dating because for some reason Jongdae really hated the idea of you both kissing and touching each other….it was wrong!!!

“WHAT!? Of course not!!! Why would you think that?!” You spluttered very loudly in absolute pure shock.

“Well because the other week Chanyeol said-” Jongdae began to explain but when he caught sight of Minseok’s VERY murderous glare, he clamped shut immediately.

“Chanyeol said what?” You asked, your heart pounding worriedly, wondering what on earth the virus could have said about you. Did Chanyeol think that you and Baekhyun were dating?? You blushed pink as an unidentified warmth engulfed your chest at the very thought of dating the elder beagle and doing romantic things with him.

“Nothing!! He said nothing!!” Jongdae said quickly, an awkward laugh ending his sentence.

After calming your blush and the strange heat in your chest, you turned towards Jongdae. “Okay…” You breathed, not sure whether you wanted to know what Chanyeol had said to Jongdae. You didn’t see as Minseok gave Jongdae an: ‘I’ll tell you later look’ and as the younger nodded imperceptibly towards him.

“So…how many of us know?” Jongdae inquired after a short while.

“Well…it’s just Chanyeol who doesn’t know now.” You said after thinking it through carefully, worried that you may have been mistaken, but it was true…only one exo member was now unaware of your true gender.

“WHAT?!” Jongdae and Minseok exclaimed simultaneously in utter shock.

“What about Junmyeon?” Minseok asked curiously as he leant towards you, his eyes wide in shock at the new information.

“Sehun told me on the weekend that he had accidentally told Junmyeon that I was a girl when you were on tour in Hong Kong.” You explained quickly.

“God…he’s known for ages…” Minseok sighed as he rubbed his forehead, leaning back against the sofa. He had had his suspicions about the leader possibly knowing something about you due to the fact that Junmyeon would be hesitant to touch you at times and when he would hug you he would always allow his hands to hover above your back, and how Junmyeon would blush pink as he stared at you from the other end of the practice room at SM.

“Hmm…” You hummed in agreement as you crossed your arms, drawing Jongdae’s eyes towards your chest again, and still he couldn’t see any breasts…

“Wow…so many of us know and yet you kept such a cool secret from me!!” Jongdae said as he gave a low whistle and a smirk.

“It’s not like I wanted to lie to you guys…I’m sorry…” You said apologetically, wringing your hands.

Jongdae’s eyes softened, it must have been so difficult for you to hide yourself from them all, and he admired your bravery for doing such a thing. “It’s okay Fe- I mean…Y/n…” Jongdae said as he blushed red, stopping himself from saying the nickname that he had always called you, but he didn’t know whether it was appropriate to still call you it or not. Jongdae blushed even harder at your real name and he couldn’t believe that you were the subject of Baekhyun’s dirty dreams. Jongdae didn’t like this at all, but he could see in your eyes when he had asked you whether you and the elder beagle were dating that you were telling the truth, and that reassured him very much!

After a small while of silence, Minseok’s eyes widened as he placed a pale and slender hand towards his chin. “So, it really is just Chanyeol who doesn’t know now…” Minseok said thoughtfully.

“Oh god…” You breathed, suddenly realising the seriousness of this situation, they were all aware except one of them now. You had no choice, you couldn’t leave Chanyeol out of the loop any more, you needed to tell him. It wasn’t fair if you kept lying to him.

“Why don’t you tell him? I mean, if you do I think you guys will be able to settle your differences.” Jongdae suggested calmly as he leant back on the sofa, folding his arms.

“I’m just worried about how he’d react…” You said with a small sad grimace.

“He won’t hurt you…” Minseok said gently as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You nodded up at him.

Jongdae’s eyes widened in realisation as he stared at you. “Oh my god…Chanyeol hurt you!! In the dressing rooms in Japan and at the bonding camp!!!!” He spluttered as he continued to stare at you incredulously, his heart pulsing sadly at the fact that you had to go through such a horrible ordeal with Chanyeol. You were a girl for goodness sake!!! What was wrong with Chanyeol??!!

“Jongdae!” You whined.

“But why didn’t you say anything??” Jongdae demanded, completely flabbergasted and wondering whether you were just plain stupid for letting yourself take Chanyeol’s shit.

“I don’t know…” You said quietly as you nibbled on your lip.

“Jongdae-ah calm down.” Minseok said carefully. Jongdae looked towards the eldest exo member and nodded reluctantly.

After a small while of calming the anger filled heat in his chest towards the virus like beagle, Jongdae turned to you. “This is actually quite cool…like, we’re probably _the only_ the boyband in the whole world with a girl disguised as a boy!! Wow!!!” Jongdae said wide eyed as he allowed his cat like smirk to traverse across his lips.

“I guess…” You said with a small chuckle and you all laughed gently at the whole situation.

“Jongdae-ah, how did you get all of those Sherlock cosplay outfits?” You asked curiously. You had been wondering how exo had gotten those strange outfits for a while.

“We weren’t supposed to be Sherlock cosplayers!!!” Jongdae said with a huff and a wide smile as you giggled behind a dainty hand. “But I have my ways, Y/n-ah…” He continued mysteriously as he patted the side of his nose with a finger, flashing you a handsome wink and a smirk that made you blush.

“You guys looked incredibly creepy you know…” You said with a high giggle when Jongdae’s mouth hung open in absolute shock.

“Hey!! I thought that we looked incredibly awesome and cool!!” Jongdae replied matter-of-factly as he folded his arms over his taut chest in protest.

“That was just you and Chanyeol, everyone else hated the outfits…” Minseok quipped with a wide smile.

“Oh, how you wound me, Seok…” Jongdae whined as he placed a slender hand over his heart and pouted overdramatically.

You were so glad that Jongdae was now aware of your true gender and that you wouldn’t have to lie to him all the time anymore. However, it was just Chanyeol that you had to tell now, and you were VERY VERY worried about how that was going to go down…

 

****

 

 

In the evening, all the others had slowly trickled into the dorms from their schedules and commitments, and they had all noticed how strange and awkward Jongdae was acting, he was a blushing mess for goodness sake!!! How could they not notice!!??

Currently, you and Kyungsoo were serving everyone some delectable vegetable soup that you had both cooked together. Thankfully, Chanyeol was not present at the dining table because he had a late-night schedule. The evil virus’s absence made it easier for you to tell the others that Chanyeol was now the only one who was unaware of your true gender.

As soon as everyone had been served, you looked around the table. “Guys…” You started carefully, and they all looked up from their yummy soup dishes, watching you expectantly. You gulped.

 

_Here it goes…_

 

“Um, all of you here, except Chanyeol are aware that I’m a girl.” You said, stirring your soup with a spoon.

Everyone except Jongdae started, turning to you wide eyed in absolute shock.

After the others had calmed down from their shock only slightly, Yixing looked up from his sumptuous soup. “Wait…when did you guys find out?” Yixing demanded immediately, looking between Junmyeon and Jongdae with hard and narrowed eyes. The others also looked towards the two members in question, staring wide eyed at them and not believing that it really was just the virus who was unaware now.

“Junmyeon-ah has known for a little while, and Jongdae-ah found out today.” You said for them, the others all nodded, staring at you solidly.

“So, it really is just Chanyeol.” Sehun noted and they all nodded solemnly, stirring their soups and taking tentative spoonful’s, making sure to not burn their tongues. You pursed your lips as you stirred your own soup sadly, feeling so anxious and worried about divulging your true gender to the evil virus after what had occurred at the coffee shop last Friday. Of course, you had tried throughout the week to tell Chanyeol about your real gender (as you had tried to do with Jongdae as well before he found out today) but whenever you would open your mouth towards the heinous virus, he would make up a really unbelievable and shady excuse and dart out of the room as fast as his virus-like body would allow him to do so.

“Y/n-ah, you need to tell him…” Junmyeon said gently after a small while of silence had befallen over the slightly stained and grubby dining table.

The others all nodded vehemently in agreement at the leader’s wise words. Jongin caught your eyes from opposite you. “Yeah, you can’t keep sneaking around, considering the fact that it’s only Chanyeol who doesn’t know now…” Jongin said, running a hand through his silky golden-brown tresses.

Everyone’s eyes were on you as you looked away from the dancing machine, and down at your soup. “I’m just worried that he’ll react badly…” You said clearly with a grimace.

“Who would react badly?” A familiar voice inquired suddenly from the doorway. You all froze, nearly dropping your spoons in fright. You all turned towards the voice and stared wide eyed in absolute horror.

“Ch-Chanyeol?” Jongdae squeaked, and then he coughed to clear his throat, his cheeks taking on a pink hue at his squeakiness that was very uncharacteristic for him.

“What?” Chanyeol demanded as he folded his long virus-like arms across his taut black t-shirt clad chest. You were all immensely surprised, considering the fact that Chanyeol had firmly said this morning that he would not be returning home until very late at night…

Baekhyun cleared his throat, putting down his spoon. “You’re early, we thought you’d be working late.” He clarified gently. You all looked away from the elder beagle and towards the youngest beagle.

Chanyeol frowned down at himself. “I got off early today.” He responded quietly and then he looked up, his eyes glazing over. “I’m so hungry…” The virus said as he looked hungrily at all your steaming and delicious looking vegetable soups. Chanyeol loved yours and Kyungsoo’s cooking…

“Well, you know where to go, it’s on the stove.” Kyungsoo said in a clipped tone as he slid his thick rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

It was incredibly silent as you all watched Chanyeol, who still hadn’t moved away to get his soup, because he was looking at you all suspiciously. “Are you guys alright?” Chanyeol asked slowly.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?!!” Jongdae spluttered quickly and then he cleared his throat loudly behind a pale fist, looking away when Chanyeol’s narrowed and dark eyes latched evilly onto him.

A VERY tense silence had fallen over the dining room as you all subtly glared at Jongdae for being jumpy and unlike himself and making Chanyeol even more suspicious than he already was.

“You all look incredibly shady…” The Virus stated slowly as he raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like how uncharacteristic Jongdae was acting. Chanyeol had never seen the middle beagle looking so flustered and awkward before…

“Just get your food Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said in a tone that came out harsher than necessary. He just wanted the insufferable virus to leave and get his soup already instead of judging them all from the doorway!!!

Chanyeol glared at Kyungsoo and then he turned, throwing a suspicious glance over his shoulder at you all as he exited the dining room.

As soon as Chanyeol’s footsteps had faded, you all started, breathing huge sighs. “Flying shit!! That was tense!!” Jongdae whispered furiously as he leant towards you all, his heart pounding expeditiously in his chest. You all nodded in agreement at his words, fanning your warm faces.

“Why don’t you approach it now?” Jongin inquired suddenly to you.

Everyone turned to you as your eyes widened. “No way!! I want to tell him in private.” You whispered furiously, looking at them all as they grimaced, not liking the idea of you making it last longer. They could see that Chanyeol was really, really suspicious of you and them now and it wouldn’t be long until he susses you out.

“But if you tell him now, we can support you and stuff…” Jongdae said gently from his spot beside you.

You looked towards the middle beagle and shook your head. “I think it should be done between us two in private. I’ll think of something.” You told them all quietly. They reluctantly nodded towards you.

“Shit, quickly.” Minseok said, hearing Chanyeol’s footfalls against the laminate in the hallway.

Quickly, you all pulled away from each other, your gazes all trained down at your delectable soups as Chanyeol entered the room, you all avoided Chanyeol’s hard and suspicious eyes as he took the spare seat next to Jongin.

You all watched in utter suffocating silence as Chanyeol slowly stirred his soup, no one talked, there wasn’t even a whisper as you all ate. The only sounds in the ghostly room were the clinks from spoons hitting the porcelain bowls as you all ate.

After a while of mostly silence, Chanyeol lifted his mop of dishevelled black tresses to regard you all.  “How were your guys’ days?” He asked cordially as he spooned a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Chanyeol watched as you all looked at each other wide eyed. “Good, nothing much happened.” Jongdae quipped and then he blushed a deep red at the fact that he was most certainly lying through his teeth because A LOT had actually happened to the middle beagle today: he’s been bled on and he had found out that his precious fetus was not a boy, but a _girl!!!_ Jongdae chuckled awkwardly when the virus frowned at him with hard and narrowed eyes.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe how weird his friend was acting, Chanyeol knew that Jongdae NEVER blushed!!! Chanyeol turned his gaze away from Jongdae and towards you, who was also blushing as much as the middle beagle. “B/n-ah…” Chanyeol said suddenly. You all froze. Everyone looked up from their sumptuous soups to look between you and Chanyeol, shocked that he had _actually acknowledged_ you after nearly a whole week of religiously avoiding and ignoring you.

“Y-Yes?” You said squeakily, putting down your spoon and looking into Chanyeol’s eyes as they softened slightly.

 

It was now so silent in the room that you could hear the distant thrum of the tumble dryer in the laundry room which was currently spinning yours and Jongdae’s sweats.

 

“How was that assignment? You know, the one for your English class?” Chanyeol inquired pleasantly. He didn’t even know why he was bothering to ask you something like that, but Chanyeol really missed speaking to you, but his pride and stubbornness was preventing him from apologising about the whole mess at the coffee shop last week.

The other’s eyes swivelled towards you to gauge your reaction. You cleared your throat, looking up at Chanyeol from your head of cropped black hair. “Oh, uh…it went well, thank you Chanyeol…” You said slowly. You had only mentioned the assignment in passing at breakfast this morning, you had told Kyungsoo about the assignment because you were feeling nervous about it and you weren’t the best at foreign languages. You didn’t think that Chanyeol had actually been listening at the time, but you felt a small smile traverse across your lips at his thoughtfulness. Maybe Chanyeol was coming around?

“Good.” Chanyeol replied simply, returning to his soup. The others continued to look between the two of you, and then they began to gesture subtly for you to talk to the virus so that you could tell him about your secret.

You looked away from the others with a small nod that was imperceptible to the youngest beagle. “Chanyeol?” You asked tentatively, putting down your spoon.

Chanyeol tensed, his shoulders hunched. “Yeah?” He asked, peeking up at you from his mop of black hair.

You took a deep breath. “Are you available tomorrow afternoon? We can go and have ice cream together at the park?” You asked him, feeling awkward with the others all looking at you both. You really hoped that he wasn’t going to reject your invitation and come up with some random excuse like all the other times that you had tried to ask him this week for a chat…

Everyone’s eyes were now fixed on the large virus as he tensed at your words. “Um…no, I need to work tomorrow…” Chanyeol said after a small while, looking away from your disappointed eyes and down at his delectable soup.

They all watched as you pouted. “Really? But we’re free all day on Saturdays...” You said sadly, and Chanyeol immediately felt terrible for making you look so sad but he knew that he needed to stop this silly crush with you, it was driving him insane. Chanyeol hasn’t been himself, he’s missed you so bad, he hated the fact that you were both not talking. He just wished that apologising would be much simpler.

“I can’t put it off, it’s important.” Chanyeol said eventually in a clipped tone that called for no further discussion.

“Oh…” You said sadly, frowning at your half-full bowl of sumptuous soup. You caught the other’s disappointed grimaces at yet another failed attempt to ask Chanyeol out somewhere so that you could apologise and tell him that you were a girl.

Suddenly, Jongdae accidentally spilt his glass of water, which splashed all over you. You immediately recoiled, as the water dripped from the table and onto your shirt and sweats. “S-sorry…Fe- I mean, Y- I mean B/n.” Jongdae stuttered quickly, blushing a brilliant fuchsia as he grabbed a wad of sparkly pink napkins and wiping the table. Everyone tensed at Jongdae’s words, including you, horror filling your hearts because Jongdae had been about to say your real name in front of Chanyeol, you all looked furtively at the virus whose eyes looked guarded as he watched you.

Inside, Chanyeol was even more confused and even more suspicious of Jongdae. Chanyeol knew that Jongdae has NEVER hesitated in calling you a fetus before. Chanyeol knew that Jongdae ALWAYS called you a fetus and Chanyeol swore that his fellow beagle had been about to say that name… _Y/n_ …Chanyeol’s mind whirred as he buried himself deep into his thoughts whilst the others wiped the dining table free of water, all of them cursing Jongdae in their heads for his jumpiness and obviousness.  

 

****

 

 

It was the early hours of Saturday morning and Chanyeol couldn’t sleep. He twisted and shifted in his Sicilian lemon scented sheets doing anything possible to calm his rapidly racing mind, but this was proving to be very difficult. Chanyeol was so confused and very suspicious, especially because Jongdae had been acting incredibly shady at dinner a couple of hours ago, blushing and fumbling over his words like that. That was so unlike him!! Jongdae had been about to say that name:  _Y/n_ at the dinner table when he had spilt his water but why would he say that? Unless…

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his heart began to hammer expeditiously against his ribcage. Suddenly, he remembered where he had heard the name Y/n.

Chanyeol turned in his bed, trying to be quiet but this was impossible because his bed was very squeaky. Chanyeol cringed immensely when the sounds of the springs resounded loudly throughout his shared room. He darted a look towards Baekhyun, who was definitely asleep. Chanyeol breathed out a relieved sigh, continuing to sliver like a snake towards his bedside table. Once Chanyeol was close enough, he swiped his phone from his bedside table and then he moved to rest on his back. The Virus unlocked his phone and began to type something quickly with his large fingers into the google images search engine, his heart was beating so hard that he was surprised that Baekhyun couldn’t hear it in his sleep. Chanyeol felt a soft heat tumble through him as the page loaded. His eyes widened as he selected an image and once it had focused, he zoomed in with his large fingers, his eyes squinted against the harsh light of the device, he quickly adjusted the brightness to low and then he zoomed into the image a bit more.

The picture was grainy, but he knew what this girl looked like in the image, he remembered meeting her whilst in Singapore. He remembered watching her as she walked through the small family restaurant, looking stunning in that little red dress but unfortunately, she was on Baekhyun’s arm, and he remembered how much that had annoyed him, especially because Baekhyun would ALWAYS tell him when he had girlfriends. Chanyeol remembered that she had introduced herself as Y/n when he, Junmyeon and Sehun had gone over to their table to introduce themselves and to see who she was.

That was also the name that Baekhyun was moaning in his sleep during that eventful night when Chanyeol was witness to Baekhyun’s first of many dirty dreams. Chanyeol could remember how she looked very vividly, because he remembered how he had had a feeling whilst he was examining her, and how she wouldn’t look him directly in the eye, which he had thought was strange, as he wasn’t used to girls not staring at him and Chanyeol knew for a definite fact that he was indeed very handsome thank you very much!!

After leaving the small restaurant in the quiet quarter of Singapore, Chanyeol had pushed his suspicions far away from his head, dismissing them completely because at the time, it was just laughable. But now…Chanyeol’s eyes darted towards Baekhyun, who was sleeping soundly, his shallow, even breaths permeated the silence every so often and then he sighed, moving to rest on his back, smacking his lips together. Chanyeol watched for a bit longer just to be sure that the elder beagle wasn’t going to start writhing and panting in wanton pleasure again like that eventful night. Baekhyun had actually done it a couple of times after that night as well, which made things awkward between the two friends. After a while of observing the elder beagle, who was very obviously asleep, Chanyeol gave a traumatised shiver as he looked back at his phone screen, zooming into the girl’s face a bit more. She was definitely familiar, and that smile, he felt as if he had seen that smile somewhere…

 

_But could it be…?_

 

Could it really be who he thinks it is? Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun again. If it is whom he thought it was…then…it explained all the dark and turned on looks that he’s been seeing in Baekhyun’s eyes recently. Just yesterday, Chanyeol had entered their shared room and had forgotten to knock like usual, his thick skull completely not registering the large: ‘CHANYEOL PLEASE KNOCK!!!’ sign that Baekhyun had spent time and effort to write with his favourite angry red marker. When Chanyeol had entered, opening the door wide, Baekhyun had quickly pulled the covers over himself, his face was flushed and sweaty as he quickly shoved one of his dirty magazines under the bed but Chanyeol had heard the elder beagle panting that name when he had opened the door. If his theory was correct…that meant that Baekhyun wasn’t gay…and that also meant…that he also wasn’t gay!! The virus looked at his dimmed phone screen, stroking his chin, the idea seemed so plausible now and he really needed to settle this once and for all! However, Chanyeol didn’t like the fact that the elder beagle had been saying that name as he pleasured himself, it wasn’t right!! If it was whom he thought it was…

Chanyeol turned off his phone, and carefully he got up, manoeuvring his giant-like-self to the edge of his bed, he winced when the springs resounded very loudly throughout the room. He darted a look at Baekhyun, who was still very much asleep.

The Virus breathed a small and relieved sigh as he slowly straightened himself into a vertical position, quietly stepping over dirty clothes and used towels towards the door. He walked out, closing the door softly behind him. He breathed deeply into the silence of the dark hallway, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Carefully and without a sound, Chanyeol walked towards your room, where the door was slightly ajar. The Virus peeked through, your bedside lamp was on. You must have forgotten to turn it off. Chanyeol swallowed, looking at your form that was snuggled in your white covers. Your skin glowed in the dim orange light of the room as your chest rose and fell gently with each breath, a small paperback was resting by your side. It was completely silent.

 

_It was now or never!!_

 

Chanyeol determinedly and carefully stepped through into your room, he looked around as he did. It was rare that Chanyeol ever went in your room, because of your hostilities with each other recently. The Virus noted that your room was quite bare and very clean; there was only your single bed, bedside table and Minseok’s white dresser that was now yours. Chanyeol walked across your clean and tidy floor that was free of any debris or rubbish and he could smell Sicilian lemon scented floor cleaner. Chanyeol came to stand just above you. You hadn’t stirred at all and you were laying on your back, your short cropped black hair was fanned on the white downy pillow.

Chanyeol examined your face, allowing his eyes to take in your smooth nose and your feathery eyelashes that casted long spidery shadows across the plush skin of your cheeks. His eyes trailed to your delicate lips, which were plush, parted slightly and tinged pink.

Chanyeol felt his heart beating slightly faster and a pink blush to traverse across his cheeks as he took in your features, which he had only just noticed in this moment were far too delicate and gentle to ever belong to a boy of seventeen.

You groaned in your sleep suddenly. Chanyeol froze, his heart nearly stopping in his chest in fear that you’d wake up, he opted to watch silently as you moved your small and slight hand, so that it was now resting across your stomach. Chanyeol’s eyes were diverted to your chest and he frowned, his small pink blush deepened to a fuchsia because…there was something…no… _two_ things that seemed to be pricking up from beneath the thin fabric of your shirt.

Chanyeol bent down towards you, and he didn’t know what had come over him, but all of a sudden, he gently lifted your baggy white top, revealing the smooth, untainted skin of your stomach. He stopped, it was almost _too_ smooth. Chanyeol noticed how your waist was almost _too_ curved and your hips were almost _too_ wide to ever belong to a boy…

With a rapidly beating heart, Chanyeol continued, his large fingers carefully guiding up your shirt, skimming the smooth skin of your stomach as he did, which caused electrified tingles to pulse up his arms at the contact. He could feel himself growing warm as the shirt gathered higher up your upper body. Chanyeol stopped and stared, eyes widening in pure unadulterated shock…

_BREASTS!?!?!_ Chanyeol screamed internally with a VERY large and crimson blush.

 

Chanyeol could feel himself growing warm at the sight of the delicate plush mounds. This was his first time seeing breasts in real life. He was a virgin for goodness sake, he couldn’t help but be shocked!!! He didn’t know what had possessed him but carefully, he touched one of your smooth and warm breasts, his large hand encircling it completely. It was so soft. He allowed his rough and hot thumb to gently sweep across a rosy nipple and suddenly you elicited a sweet moan at the contact, your small pink tinged lips parted slightly. Chanyeol froze at the beautiful sound with a VERY large blush and he felt himself heating up considerably in his sweats. However, he didn’t retract his hand. It was exactly what he had thought, _you_ were the girl named Y/n…and you weren’t a boy!!! You were a girl!!! This meant that he wasn’t gay!! He was still straight!! YAY!!! Chanyeol simultaneously wanted to bounce for joy that he wasn’t gay, and he wanted to scream to the high heavens in pure shock and horror at this whole situation, he decided on the latter…

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth and screamed to the whole entire universe like a whiny school girl.

_We’ve been living with a girl all this time?? And I didn’t know???_ Chanyeol screamed internally.

 

Immediately, the lights all turned on in the hallway and rapid footsteps rushed towards your room, frantic shouts of yours and Chanyeol’s names were heard as the others prepared themselves to save you.

“Chanyeol??” Baekhyun called out worriedly, and then the door burst open with a rough slam. The others all piled through, Yixing and Minseok at the very front, their baggy shirt sleeves rolled to the crooks of their elbows as their eyes clapped on Chanyeol who stopped screaming like an adolescent school girl to regard them all wide eyed, trying to articulate a sentence without sounding like a dying fish, but he failed because he still sounded like a dying fish. He was so shocked that you were in fact a girl…but he was also very very happy that you weren’t a boy!! It meant that he wasn’t gay!! Yay!!!

“Get off her breasts!!!” Yixing growled maliciously when he caught sight of Chanyeol’s hand on your soft and innocent breast, this caught the attention of the others who began to shout and protest loudly in anger. Minseok and Yixing clenched their teeth, their eyes dark with malice as they stormed towards the flustered and flabbergasted virus. Chanyeol jolted away quickly, removing his hand from your breast as Yixing and Minseok tackled him, the ground shook thunderously as the three of them tumbled to the floor. Yixing wrapped Chanyeol in an impenetrable head lock and Minseok held the virus’s thrashing legs. Chanyeol tried to scream his innocence, struggling heavily, his long virus-like limbs flailing in every direction possible. The others were now able to enter your room, all of them looking towards you, blushing crazily at your exposed femininity and averting their stares. Some of them felt too flustered and warm to go over there and pull down your shirt.

However, Kyungsoo was able to put away his embarrassment and warmth as he rushed towards your bed. “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo scolded as he pulled down your top without looking at your innocent chest and simultaneously pushing away his crimson blush. Then, Kyungsoo turned to glare at the giant beagle after your modesty was safely tucked away. “Did you touch her?” Kyungsoo asked measuredly but inside he was absolutely fuming, he hated the fact that Chanyeol touched you in such a way!

“N-No!!!” Chanyeol squeaked out as Yixing’s hold tightened around the blushing and confused virus’s neck.

“Lier!! Your hands were all over her breasts!!!” Yixing growled as he gripped even tighter, causing Chanyeol to yelp loudly with a high-pitched girlish scream. The other members gasped in shock, glaring darkly at Chanyeol, wanting nothing more than to disembowel the perverted and lecherous virus and feed his soggy and bloody guts to the stray dogs just outside their apartment complex.

Chanyeol was trying desperately to plead his case but this was very difficult when Yixing was cutting off his air supply. “No please…it was an accident I just…sort of…you know…” He pleaded pathetically as he wheezed and panted in Yixing and Minseok’s strong and powerful clutches. Nobody believed the virus, they were all glaring darkly at him, angry that he had groped you, their sweet and innocent little Y/n.

“How could you!?” Jongdae exclaimed as he moved further into your room, his eyes latched on Chanyeol’s. Jongdae knew that Chanyeol would never grope or touch a girl in such a way but he knew that Chanyeol must be feeling immensely confused right now, and it wasn’t helping that the others were all talking loudly amongst each other and the fact that Minseok and Yixing were squeezing the virus like boa constrictors.

Chanyeol suddenly realised that all his band mates didn’t look surprised at the fact that you had breasts, and a thought occurred to him and he felt so utterly stupid that he hadn’t seen it coming earlier, it was so obvious that you were a girl! What was he thinking these past couple of months?! Had he been on crack?! “Do you guys all know??” Chanyeol spluttered.

“YES!” Everyone except you and Chanyeol exclaimed with loud huffs.

“You didn’t even tell me!!” Chanyeol wheezed incredulously, looking wide eyed at them all, and he vaguely wondered how long it had been that it was only him who wasn’t aware that you were actually a girl.

“Well we did want to tell you, but it didn’t help when you kept rejecting Y/n-ah’s invitations for you to talk with her, so that she could tell you that she is a girl!!” Kyungsoo shot back as he folded his arms resolutely, his Soozilla mode was on as he glared hard at the bruised and battered virus.

“Y/n-ah…” Chanyeol breathed softly, and they all looked at him as he repeatedly said your real name to himself, liking the sound and feel of it on his tongue…it sounded right…no…it sounded… _perfect_ …

“That’s her real name!” Sehun interjected with an annoyed shout, flailing his long noodle-like arms in the air in absolute unsullied frustration at the idiotic and daft virus.

“Y/n!! She’s the Singapore girl!!!!” Chanyeol blurted out with a splutter, his spittle spraying all over Yixing, causing the elder to recoil, removing a strong and toned arm from around the virus to wipe his beautiful face from virus spittle.

“WE KNOW CHANYEOL!!” Everyone except you and Chanyeol exclaimed with loud huffs, wanting to rip their hairs out in frustration at the dopey virus, but they restrained themselves with great difficulty because they didn’t want to be bald and they knew that Lee Sooman would guillotine their shiny bald heads and stick them onto pikes and display them outside the SM building if album sales fell due to their shared baldness.

Suddenly, Chanyeol drew in a very loud and very excited breath, holding some semblance to the sound of a vacuum cleaner on high as he turned to the elder beagle. “And she was the girl that Baekhyun had a dirty-”

Baekhyun blushed, and immediately clamped a hand over the virus’s loud and mile wide cakehole. “Don’t you dare!! I don’t want Y/n-ah to hear that!!” Baekhyun seethed.

Jongdae did not feel comfortable with the fact that Baekhyun was thinking about you in such a way, in fact he did not like it, Not. One. Bit. He needed to confront his friend with this. “Why were you having a dirty dream abou-”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun whined with a VERY large blush, effectively cutting off Jongdae who glared, folding his arms. Baekhyun looked conflicted between going over and duct taping Jongdae’s abyss of a cake hole or staying put to keep Chanyeol from blabbing anything else about all the times he’s walked in on him, pleasuring himself under the blankets, and he knew that Chanyeol had definitely heard him saying your name. He really didn’t want Minseok and Yixing to tackle him next, because he knew that they would if they caught wind of the fact that he has had many more dirty dreams about you after the first one.

“Oh my god…You’ve got it bad!” Jongdae snickered suddenly, looking at his fellow elder beagle with mirth dancing in his eyes. The others all glared at Jongdae’s words, hating the fact that Baekhyun was thinking about your small and innocent self in such a lewd manner.

“Shut up!!” Baekhyun whined as he tried to avoid all the hate filled stares from his band mates as they all imagined themselves slicing off the elder beagle’s priceless jewels and feeding them to the fishes.

“Why the hell are you guys all in my room?” You groaned out all of a sudden. Everyone immediately fell silent and turned to you as you sat up in your warm and comfy bed, looking at them all from hooded and sleep-stricken eyes.

“Chanyeol knows…” Junmyeon whispered from where he was knelt by your bed.

Your eyes widened as panic surged through your heart. “What?? How do you know?” You asked as your head whipped towards Chanyeol who was staring wide eyed up at you as if you were an intergalactic space being. The Virus was being held down against the laminate by a very furious looking Minseok and Yixing who looked as if they were about to cut Chanyeol up into lots of tiny pieces and sell him off to the local butchers.

“He was touching your breasts!” Minseok snarled, tightening his grip on the virus’s legs, causing said virus to yelp loudly like a little girl.

“WHAT???” You exclaimed as a VERY furious beet red blush swept across your face at the news. You looked down at your chest which was safely tucked away under your shirt and then you looked towards Chanyeol who was blushing as hard as you were.

“I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol wailed and then he squealed like a terrified piglet when Yixing held him tighter.

“I’m so sorry Chanyeol…are you annoyed?” You asked suddenly, leaning towards him from where you were still swaddled in your warm covers. The rest of exo all turned to you incredulously as you stared wide eyed at Chanyeol, hoping that he wasn’t angry with the news that you were in fact a girl and you hoped that he wasn’t planning on blabbing to Lee Sooman, and you knew for a definite fact that the SM CEO wouldn’t hesitate to fire you if Chanyeol complained.

“Chanyeol should be apologising to you!!” Jongdae retorted with a loud shout as he folded his arms across his baggy white shirt.

“I’m not annoyed…but why??” Chanyeol replied as he stared desperately at you, his cheeks still thoroughly red. He just wanted an answer goddammit!!! He wanted to know why you would disguise yourself as a boy in a VERY famous ALL MALE BOY BAND!!!

It was silent as you looked into the virus's wide and glistening eyes, and for the first time since the whole mess at the coffee shop, Chanyeol’s eyes did not hold malice, and you could tell that he was definitely not angry at you, instead you could see confusion, and something else that you couldn’t explain, yet it made you feel tingly and warm inside. “I’ll explain everything…” You said softly after a small while. “Xing, Seok, let him go…” You commanded, looking down at your floor where Chanyeol was still being restrained.

“But he’s such a dirty pervert!!! How can we trust him?!?” Yixing retorted as he continued to squeeze the poor and abused virus.

“You’re choking him!!” You exclaimed worriedly, watching poor Chanyeol’s face become a harsh shade of burgundy as he scrambled for air.

Minseok and Yixing slowly and reluctantly released Chanyeol who sputtered and panted against the laminate, clutching his heart to quell the rapid beats as he sucked in huge gulps of air.

You indicated for Chanyeol to sit with you on your bed once he had fully calmed himself and recovered from his assault. The virus shuffled towards you with a limp as he collapsed onto your squishy mattress in front of you. You took his large hand suddenly and he visibly blushed, because he was actually holding a _girl’s_ hand. The others glared at your interlocked hands as they made themselves comfortable around your small room.

After they had all settled, you turned to Chanyeol and explained everything, how you were sold off to SM, your struggles with hiding your gender from the others, the Singapore scenario and the pretty vegetable shopper scenario, (Jongdae had exclaimed loudly with a thoroughly red blush: “Oh. My. God. That was you?!” when you had confirmed that you were the pretty vegetable shopper in the tabloid magazine) This made Chanyeol tinge pink as he remembered how he had had a feeling about the girl when he was looking at that tabloid magazine in the airport. He knew that smile was familiar…

After you had finished your explanation, it was silent for a short while as you all looked towards Chanyeol, who was staring down at your interlocked hands. “I’m really sorry Chanyeol, I was going to tell you, but you kept cancelling on me so…” You said calmly into the silence as you gently enveloped your other hand over his and squeezed gently, a small and unfamiliar pulse of heat shot up your arm and straight to your heart at the contact. You frowned and decided to put the strange pulse of heat out of your mind for now…

“Thank you for telling me…I feel so…” Chanyeol stuttered and then he stopped, still looking down at your small hands in his as he bit his lips. The others were watching you both unblinking from where they were all dotted around your room.

“How do you feel?” You asked gently, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Chanyeol looked up at you, his eyes glistening with tears. “I feel absolutely terrible…I hurt you…yet you didn’t say anything.” Chanyeol whimpered quietly as he sniffled and swallowed thickly, trying to push away the tears.

You felt something shatter in your heart at how broken he looked. The others were also shocked, having never seen the fun-loving happy virus in such a saddened state before. “That was in the past…” You told him reassuringly, trying to push away your own tears as you squeezed his hand.

“But still! I hit you!! I broke your ankle!! That’s not right!!” Chanyeol blurted out shakily, and then small tears trickled down his cheeks and his lips quivered as he hiccupped. Chanyeol brought his other hand that was not holding yours to his red and glistening eyes, rubbing them roughly.

You really didn’t know how to respond to that at all, because it was true, Chanyeol’s actions towards you in the past were not right at all and they were inexcusable. You all sat in silence as Chanyeol wept quietly, his large tears rolling down his chin and onto your duvet.

“I’m so sorry B-Y/n-ah…I’ll make it up to you.” Chanyeol said as he swallowed thickly, continuing to wipe away his tears with a large hand.

You sighed quietly as you leant towards your bedside table, opening your drawer, you retrieved a box of tissues and gave some to him. He thanked you and proceeded to wipe his tears away roughly. “Chanyeol, you don’t have to make it up to me. I forgive you.” You said gently after a small while of complete silence, only punctuated by Chanyeol’s soft whimpers and the rustle of the tissue as he wiped his eyes.

“Please let me make it up to you. I want to put things right…I’m so, so sorry…” Chanyeol responded wetly as he continued to mop up his tears.

“It’s okay…” You said softly, squeezing his warm hand that was in yours.

“Why’re you so forgiving?” Chanyeol whimpered as he scrunched the tissue in his large fist. The others also looked towards you, not believing that you were so readily forgiving the virus like that, but they all knew that you were too nice for your own good sometimes, and that you were very forgiving. You didn’t take things to heart most of the time. All of exo realised in that moment just how lucky they were to have you with them…

 You shrugged with a small smile, you weren’t really sure why you were so forgiving either, but you’ve always been that way. “Seriously Chanyeol…I forgive you. Okay?” You said quietly.

Chanyeol nodded slowly, and then he raised his mop of glossy black locks, holding your wide eyes with his glistening wet ones. “I’m really sorry about the whole following you to the coffee place and spying on you last week…” He apologised with a slight rasp, and then he cleared his throat wetly.

“It’s okay…I forgive you guys. I’m sorry that I said that I hated you. I really didn’t mean it at all…” You told him gently, feeling your heart in your chest as more tears began to trickle down the virus’s rosy cheeks. Then, you did something that none of them had anticipated, which was hugging Chanyeol. The Virus froze with a large blush as you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him gently. Chanyeol relaxed, and tentatively he wrapped his arms around your small waist, his head resting against your shoulder. You could feel his tears seeping into your shirt as he sniffled and whimpered, his large and warm hands pulling you closer towards him.

“Thanks, B- I mean Y/n-ah…” Chanyeol stuttered against your neck, he could feel your small feminine presence so clearly against his chest. You were so breakable and delicate.

“You’re welcome.” You whispered into his ear, your hot breath fanning across his neck and causing an electrified tremor to pulse up his spine.

You and Chanyeol released each other after a little while. “Oh, and I’m sorry for touching your…uh…” Chanyeol apologised and then he trailed off with a now very very beet red blush as he tried to push his thoughts away from your breasts.

“Oh…um…it’s okay…” You said quietly with a beet red blush of your own, not believing that Chanyeol had actually seen your breasts and that he had actually touched them…This was so embarrassing!!!

The others all shook their heads incredulously, not believing your words. “You’re seriously letting him get away with that?!” Minseok demanded as he walked towards you.

“Seok!! Please, I forgive Chanyeol!” You said, and all their eyes widened, including Chanyeol’s, you had shocked them all tonight with how forgiving you truly were. You turned towards the Virus again. “Still, it was a bit weird for you to touch me like that Chanyeol, please don’t do that again.” You said, averting your eyes from the Virus who was blushing just as much as you were as he nodded stiffly, quickly looking away from the outline of your breasts from beneath your shirt. He felt himself becoming warm as he remembered how soft and warm your breast had felt beneath his palm. He’s never touched a woman in such a way before, he was a virgin so what did he expect?! It was going to be _very_ hard for him to get the image of your delicate breasts out of his head though…

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears were now aflame as he tried to quickly push away his thoughts about your breasts. “I’m sorry, I guess I just couldn’t believe that you had breasts and I just-”

“It’s fine!” You said quickly with a beet red blush at the whole situation, waving your hands wildly as you cut him off.

“So…how did you guys find out?” Chanyeol inquired after a small while, turning around to regard the others who glanced at each other curiously, some of them still weren’t aware how exactly the others had found out about you.

“I’d rather not say mine…” Jongdae said awkwardly as he stuffed his hands into his sweats pockets and avoided the curious stares of his bandmates. The others observed as you and Jongdae blushed a deep red at what had occurred just several hours ago with you bleeding on him.

“Well, Jongin saw her naked!” Sehun blurted out suddenly with a loud shout, crossing his long noodle-like arms before the others could ask what had happened between you and Jongdae.

“WHAT???” Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol exclaimed in absolute unadulterated shock as they turned to glare darkly at the now VERY VERY VERY awake Jongin who had been napping against the wall near your dresser.

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!” Baekhyun seethed as he charged towards Jongin, who jumped, hitting the wall as he tried to distance himself as much as possible from a very incandescent with rage elder beagle.

“Guys!” You shouted, looking worriedly between the two of them as they both glared darkly, gritting their teeth, looking like two angry dogs about to fight. You swore that you’ve never seen the fluffy Baekhyun so scary and menacing before as he stood forehead to forehead with the dancing machine who was also looking incredibly terrifying as he glared at the elder beagle.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Jongin saw you naked?!” Baekhyun whined, his bouncy brown hair undulating as he turned to you with a sharp whip of his head.

“Well because I knew that you would react like that!!” You retorted, folding your arms across your chest and glaring sharply at him. “It wasn’t Jongin’s fault!! The lock was broken, so please stop this!!” You requested, and the two members glared at each other as they distanced themselves slightly.

“How did that happen then?” Jongdae inquired as he continued to glare darkly at Jongin.

“Ah!!” Chanyeol exclaimed suddenly, coming to a realisation as he clapped his large hands together. Everyone looked towards him. “It was in the bathroom that time wasn’t it? When you kept saying it was a shampoo fight!” Chanyeol said as he looked between you and Jongin for confirmation, you both nodded towards the Virus. The three beagles glared heatedly at the poor dancing machine, wanting nothing more than to kidnap Jongin, take him to a deserted forest and bury him alive to be feasted upon by maggots, worms and other creepy crawlies. The beagles hated the fact that Jongin had seen your gorgeous and naked feminine beauty in the flesh!!! This was SO NOT ON!!!

A thought occurred to Jongdae suddenly that made him panic. “You didn’t do anything did you?” He asked quickly, this caught the attention of the other two beagles who looked wide eyed between you and Jongin, panic gripping their hearts as they prayed to whatever god who just so happened to be floating about right now that you and Jongin hadn’t done anything erotic together.

“NO!!!” You and Jongin spluttered with very large and embarrassed blushes.

“GOOD!!” All of them except you and Jongin exclaimed simultaneously, VERY happy to see that you were both telling the truth.

“Wow…this is so weird that we all know now…” Sehun commented suddenly after a small while of silence. They all nodded in agreement, looking towards you awkwardly as they all remembered how they had all came to encounter your real gender, some of them blushing especially hard. After some talk and chatter, you all realised that it was indeed two o’clock in the morning, and the need to sleep was becoming more prevalent to you all.

Eventually, the nine male exo members all said goodnight to you and trailed out of your room, closing the door quietly behind them. You revelled in the silence after their departure and a small smile trickled across your lips. Finally, you didn’t have to lie to them anymore!!!! You went to sleep feeling exhausted yet satisfied.

 

****

 

 

After breakfast the next morning, you and Exo had all gathered in the crummy and messy dining room for a ‘family meeting’ as the beagles had firmly called it. You were all sat at the large and grubby oak dining table, you were flanked by Kyungsoo and Minseok as the others all sat around you. The Beagles were at the head of the table with a large pad of A3 paper, coloured markers in every single colour imaginable, glitter in every single colour imaginable and a large bottle of PVA glue at their disposal. The markers were actually half price from the local supermarket and like you, Baekhyun could not resist a bargain and he knew a good bargain when he saw one, because when you got one packet of markers you got a packet of glitter pots for FREE!!!! Everyone knew that Baekhyun loved glitter!!! So, what’s not to like? And he’s been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use his new markers and glitter for a while, and this opportunity was just _perfect._

Kyungsoo sighed, pushing his thick lensed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, and then he turned to regard you all. “Now that we all know that one of us here is definitely not male, we need rules, so any ideas?” Kyungsoo said as he looked around the table, everyone put their hands to their chins in thought, furrowing their eyebrows as if they were ancient Greek philosophers trying to figure out the meaning of life, just without the beards.

You and Kyungsoo were the only ones not participating in the others' cringy philosophical role play. “Rules?!” You scoffed as you looked around at them all. They were all shaken from their philosophical dazes as they turned to you.

Kyungsoo sighed for what he felt was the billionth time in the last twenty-four hours. “Yes, to ensure that none of these weirdos try to grope, touch, burst in on you or anything else. We can’t take the risk, and we need rules to ensure that you're safe here.” Kyungsoo said, glaring particularly at Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun as they all blushed a brilliant red.

“Excuse me! I found out by accident!! I would never grope Y/n-ah! Unlike some…” Jongdae huffed as he pointedly glared at the Virus, who was trying to act innocent as everyone shot him a scathing glare, all of them imagining themselves skinning Chanyeol alive and dumping his remains in the local trash heap to be feasted upon by diseased rodents.

“Quiet!” Yixing said, glaring hard at the Beagles as they grumbled, beginning to write the title of the rules at the very top of the page as they whispered excitedly with little blushes, looking synonymous to giggling school girls discussing the hottest boy in school. The Beagles were making a large poster for the rules so that they could display it around the dorms and they were currently choosing the best colours to use on the poster with care and precision, it had to be absolutely perfect!!! They had a good feeling about this poster as well!!! They just knew it!!

“So, I’m going to start. Number one: No naked-towel-whipping fights whatsoever!!” Kyungsoo said calmly. The three Beagles all looked up from writing the title on top of the paper, a different colour for each letter, the title read as follows: ‘Rules for Our Baby Girl, Y/n-ah.’

“Hey!!” Jongdae blurted out as he uncapped a gold marker and began to add some little stars around your name. “I’m on a winning streak at the moment!!! We can’t just give up something that we’ve done for years!! Right, Chanyeol-ah?” Jongdae said, looking towards the Virus who nodded vehemently in agreement as he began to draw a weird doodle of a cat in the corner of the poster.

“Guys, that title is cringy please change it!” You whined as you leant towards the Beagles, watching as Baekhyun began to draw a tiny stick figure, which you assumed must be you, because he labelled the stick figure with your name in a fuchsia pink pen and then he drew little hearts around your stick-figure-self. You shook your head with a small smile and a pink blush that you tried to supress.

“No!” All of exo except Kyungsoo retorted simultaneously.

“But I’m not a baby!” You contended, crossing your arms with a huff. All of exo’s eyes were diverted towards your chest, where the outline of your breasts could be clearly seen as they moved with the action of your arms. They blushed lightly, not used to seeing your breasts so visible beneath your clothes.

You noticed where they were all looking, and you blushed a furious red, clearing your throat loudly and immediately they turned away with small rosy pink blushes. “Guys!! Please change the title!! It’s weird!!” You said in order to distract yourself from your rapidly pulsing heart at their looks.

“How dare you disrespect your Daddies??” Baekhyun blurted out as he looked up from the pretty and sparkly poster, smirking widely at your look of pure shock and horror.

“WHAT??!” You exclaimed in absolute horror as you blushed a whole new shade of red that you weren’t even aware that you could achieve. “You’re not my dads!!” You said loudly, looking at them all incredulously.

“WE ARE!!” All of exo except Kyungsoo retorted simultaneously.

“We helped you out the womb! Brought you into this godforsaken world, homed you in our abode from the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us?? How dare you deny your Daddies’ love for you!!” Chanyeol exclaimed, waving his long virus-like limbs for emphasis as the others except Kyungsoo agreed with heavy nods.

“No!! That’s so weird!! You’re not all into Daddy kink, are you??” You asked, suddenly becoming worried that you had been unknowingly living in a dorm with nine weirdoes, who might like Daddy kink. It was enough that Baekhyun was kinky, you didn’t need eight more kinky men to live with!!

All of them except Baekhyun immediately spat out their waters in complete shock that you would suggest that they were kinky!!! They all didn’t see as Baekhyun smirked _very_ widely, glad to see that his plan was in effect… “What a dirty mind, Y/n-ah!! We didn’t raise you like this!! We’re your  _Daddies_ _!!_ We love you like a father loves his daughter…” Jongdae reiterated as he wiped his wet chin with the back of his hand, looking down to make sure that the poster was not wet and to your chagrin the poster was not wet at all for some reason that you didn’t know why. You cursed the poster for seemingly having waterproof properties.

“We’re your Daddies, like how Tamaki Suoh is Haruhi Fujioka’s Daddy!!” Sehun said as he leant towards you from his seat opposite.

“You too Sehun?!” You whined feebly, having thought that Sehun would have been smart enough to not go along with his cringy hyungs' plan of them claiming to be your dads.

“That’s _Da_ _ddy_ to you…” Sehun corrected with a wink.

“ARGH!!!” You breathed out exasperatedly.

“Guys, you’re not her dads…” Kyungsoo said coldly, folding his arms and fixing them all with a hard stare. Everyone except Chanyeol could see that Kyungsoo was _so_ alarmingly close to dipping into his Soozilla mode.

“Yes, we are Kyungsoo!! How dare you disown our baby girl!! You’re her Daddy as well!!” Chanyeol replied, pointing a large finger towards the younger who bared his teeth, about to go over to the Virus and throw a few punches.

Jongdae quickly cut in, seeing the fire in Soozilla’s eyes igniting ominously. “Let’s have a vote, then!” Jongdae decided as he looked around the table, everyone except you and Kyungsoo nodded.

“So, raise your hand if you want to be Y/n-ah’s loving Daddy!” Jongdae said as he looked around the table expectantly.

All of them except Kyungsoo raised their hands.

“Outvoted!!” Jongdae said smugly as he smirked his kitty cat smirk.

“Looks like you have eight gorgeous Daddies now, baby girl…” Baekhyun said, looking at you with a dark glint in his eye as he winked. Baekhyun was _very very_ pleased and _very very_ excited that he was able to convince the others except Kyungsoo to call themselves your Daddies…

“More like eight _creepy_ Daddies!!” You countered, folding your arms and smiling smugly at the others' (except Kyungsoo’s) looks of shock.

“Hey! We’re not creeps!! We’re your _loving_  Daddies!!” Sehun asserted as he flailed his long noodle-like arms everywhere, nearly hitting Junmyeon in the face. All the others except you and Kyungsoo agreed with the noodle’s words.

“But!!” You blurted, thoroughly creeped out.

“Are you being naughty??” Baekhyun asked slowly as he bit his lip, everyone tensed, seeing the dark look in his eyes. Everyone knew EXACTLY what _that_ look meant. “Shall we put you on the naughty step, little girl?” Baekhyun continued as he watched you intently, not taking his dark eyes off you as he allowed them to follow the delicate outline of your breasts from under the baggy shirt, glad that he could _actually see_ them now instead of just a flat chest. Baekhyun smirked to himself as he continued to nibble his lips.

You gulped with a VERY large blush. “So cringy!!!!!” You whined as you threw a sunshine yellow marker at him, and for the first time ever you had actually aimed correctly, hitting Baekhyun square in the face. The elder beagle held his beautiful face as he hissed and whined in pain. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Baekhyun’s kinky side was successfully put in its place... _for now_ …

“Let’s continue with the rules.” Kyungsoo dead panned, thoroughly questioning the sanity of his band members as he sat there, going through all his life choices and wondering where he went wrong and wondering what had possessed him to decide to work and live with eight intellectually incompetent weirdoes, not including you.

Baekhyun had now recovered from your assault on him and he was now unscrewing pots of pretty glitter with Jongdae and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo cleared his throat, and everyone looked towards him. “Rule number 2: All of us must knock on Y/n-ah’s door if we want to enter her room.” Kyungsoo said, all of you, except the Beagles (who were too distracted by the sparkly glitter to even dignify Kyungsoo with a nod) nodded in agreement at the rule.

“Hey, you guys haven’t even written rule number one yet!!” Yixing noted as he leant towards the Beagles, who were now adding different coloured glitter to the poster, the glitter was sticking to the PVA glue and their hands were covered in the stuff. It looked as if an actual unicorn had had a shit on the paper and wiped its rainbow ass all over it. Minseok cringed at all the mess the Beagles were making, he was glad that he had laid out some newspaper on the table for the three childlike weirdoes to work on, however the newspaper was also becoming soggy from copious amounts of PVA glue.

“You can do the glitter later, just write the rules first!!” Junmyeon the-slightly-adult-of-them-all said as he leant towards the Beagles. The paper was now soggy because there was so much PVA glue and pink glitter on it. Everyone else facepalmed, not believing that they actually worked with these three dimwits.

“But it has to be sparkly!!” Chanyeol argued, looking up from his mop of black hair, and then back down again as he giggled happily at the pink glitter that he was sprinkling with love and care onto the poster. The other Beagles agreed vehemently as they sprinkled glitter everywhere, giggling like little school girls when the glitter colours began to mix and coalesce, forming different colours and interesting patterns!!!

“Chanyeol I swear to god.” Kyungsoo ground out as he gritted his teeth, his fists were shaking against his sides.

“Daddy Kyungsoo is _not_ a happy bunny today!” Chanyeol quipped, as he continued to sprinkle pink glitter happily all over their sorry excuse of a ‘poster’.

 

A VERY heavy silence ensued after Chanyeol’s words. Everyone except the thick-skulled virus looked towards Kyungsoo and shivered with absolute unadulterated terror. The temperature of the dining room seemed to have dropped at least ten degrees.

 

Kyungsoo was now in his Soozilla mode and he looked VERY VERY VERY Scary with a capital ‘S’. Everyone gulped as Soozilla advanced towards the Beagles with a glare of death, about to beat their asses to a pulp and defenestrate them onto the street below, hoping they landed head first onto the tarmac. Immediately the Beagles recoiled, shivering in absolute horror at how terrifying Kyungsoo looked. The Beagles hastily scrabbled for only old coloured marker they could find. “Yes, we’ll start writing. Now what was rule number one again?” Jongdae said sweetly, trying to placate Soozilla, chuckling awkwardly as he uncapped a turquoise coloured marker.

You all watched as the flicker of fire in Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly dimmed as he calmed himself down with great difficulty. “No naked-towel-whipping-fights!” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth.

“But!” Chanyeol tried to interject in defence of all naked-towel-whipping-fights ever carried out in the history of earth’s entire existence. However, Chanyeol’s interjection was a VERY BAD MOVE!!!!

Soozilla had now returned full force and everyone jolted in terror in their seats. “Don’t even dare Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said with a steely Soozilla glare as he slapped Chanyeol hard around the head, causing the Virus to accidentally press his nose into the pot of pink glitter in his hands. Chanyeol whipped his nose out of the pot, but it was too late as he coughed and spluttered, feeling glitter shooting up his nose. You all watched as Chanyeol heaved and convulsed, sounding like a heavily breathing horse. If a unicorn was on crack, it would probably look like Chanyeol in this moment.

Suddenly, you burst out laughing uncontrollably, clutching your stomach as tears of mirth spilled from your eyes. Chanyeol looked so hilarious!!! His nostrils were flared like a horses’!! The rest of exo watched as you laughed, and they all smiled, because that was the first time that they’ve seen you laugh this hard in a long while, what with all that had happened between you and Chanyeol recently.

Chanyeol had even stopped snorting the pink sparkly glitter out of his nose to smile softly at your laughing form. He loved making you laugh and he had missed hearing your girly giggles. It always made him so happy that you were in such a cheerful state because of him!! For the first time in a long while, Chanyeol felt calm because he knew that you were a girl, and he knew that he wanted you and that he wanted to pursue you. He wanted to keep you laughing and he wanted to make you happy for a long while…

“Chanyeol! Our baby girl won’t stop laughing!!” Jongdae said as he smacked the Virus around the head. Chanyeol looked towards the middle beagle, feeling as more glitter shot up his nose, Chanyeol sneezed loudly into his hands and Jongdae recoiled.

“I’m sorry…but you…” You tried to say through loud echoing and girly giggles, still holding your stomach as you convulsed with laughter.

“What?” Chanyeol demanded as he watched you wide eyed in interest.

“You look like a horse!!” You spluttered out and then you laughed even harder, collapsing onto the Sicilian lemon scented laminate, laughing like a complete weirdo and looking synonymous to a very ripe tomato that had fallen from its stalk in the sweltering heat of an Italian tomato farm. Everyone laughed at your words, doubling up with mirth as they all cackled at the blushing virus.

“How rude!!” Chanyeol huffed with a loud shout, glaring playfully at you, but secretly he was so pleased that he had made you laugh after so long. He allowed a wide and stupid smile to traverse across his lips as he stared at you, tenderness in his gaze.

“Come on everyone, I’d like to get these rules finished by today please?” Junmyeon said as soon as he was able to shake off his laughter. The rest of exo had calmed down, and Minseok and Kyungsoo helped you back into your seat. You were still giggling behind your hand as Minseok wrapped an arm around you, trying to calm you down but you couldn’t get the image of Chanyeol’s equestrian like nostrils as they expelled pink glitter everywhere!!

“You might have to repeat all the rules again, because Chanyeol has ruined the poster with his glitter spasms. We’ll have to start the poster again as well.” Baekhyun announced in a clipped tone, glaring pointedly at the Virus who apologised through sneezes, still trying to get the pink glitter out of his nasal cavity with great difficulty. Chanyeol was now rubbing his nose with the hem of his long baggy white shirt, you blushed beet red when you caught sight of his exposed and muscled stomach as he wiped his nose.

“Oh my god!!” Yixing said exasperatedly. Something so simple as thinking of rules and writing them down shouldn’t be this challenging!!! But this was exo…so of course it was VERY challenging!!!!! Yixing asked himself what he had done in a past life to deserve this.

“I can’t believe this!!” Minseok groaned, running his slender hands through his caramel coloured hair in absolute frustration at his imbecilic bandmates.

Suddenly, Jongin woke up from his mini power nap. “Is a poster even necessary?” Jongin inquired, looking bleary eyed at them all, his golden-brown hair was stuck up in every direction possible and he was dribbling from one corner of his mouth.

Everyone turned to Jongin, looking at him as if his question had the most obvious answer in the whole entire world.

“Jongin’s right…” You agreed after a small while of silence. Everyone except Kyungsoo and Jongin began to protest very loudly at your words, clearly asserting that a poster was VERY VERY VERY necessary!!!

“No! Baby girl we need a pretty poster!!” Baekhyun whined with a cute pout towards you that made your heart beat slightly faster at how smoothly that name fell from his lips. You blushed a light pink, looking away from his eyes. Baekhyun smiled slightly, seeing your blush and feeling quite smug that he was the cause of it.

“We’re starting again!!” Jongdae announced as he took the soggy poster and scrunched it up tightly in his hands, throwing it carelessly onto the floor behind him.

“Don’t throw it on the nicely washed floor!!” Minseok seethed as he got up from his chair, immediately removing the scrunched and glitter-soaked paper from the floor and disposing of it in the kitchen, and then he returned with some Sicilian lemon scented floor wipes, removing the glittery residue from the laminate. Minseok muttered under his breath about murdering Jongdae and selling his limp body to a black-market surgeon for having the audacity to desecrate his nicely washed floor!!!

“Can I oversee the poster? The rules are mostly for me so…” You asked suddenly, leaning towards the Beagles who all looked towards you.

“No, you’re a fetus!! Your Daddies have it covered!” Jongdae reassured you as Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded in agreement with wide amused smirks.

“Jongdae!” You spluttered with a very red blush. This Daddy business was really creeping you out and you vaguely wondered _whose_ idea it had been for them all (except Kyungsoo) to call themselves your _Da_ _ddies_ …Hmmm….

“Everyone shut up!!! Now start the poster again and I’ll say the rules!!” Kyungsoo said loudly, trying to suppress his Soozilla mode with great difficulty, because he knew that if he allowed his Soozilla mode to consume him, he would be stuffing PVA glue and pink sparkly glitter down the three insufferable Beagles’ throats, and Kyungsoo REALLY didn’t want to be sent to prison for attempted murder.

Everyone immediately clammed shut and nodded obediently, no one was stupid enough to disobey when Kyungsoo was looking incredibly terrifying. After Kyungsoo’s outburst, Chanyeol excused himself from the table to get some tissues so that he could get out the last of the pink sparkly glitter from his nose and the other Beagles excused themselves so that they could wash their PVA and glitter coated hands.

You and the others waited whilst they did this and eventually the Beagles trickled back into the dining room and settled themselves in their seats noisily, retrieving a fresh sheet of A3 paper and beginning to write the new title.

“Guys can I think of a new title?” You asked suddenly, smiling sweetly towards the Beagles, who all looked up, blushing at your pretty smile and the intensity of it.

Jongdae was the first to break himself out of his daze. “What do you suggest, young lady?” He asked, leaning towards you with his kitty cat smirk.

“Rules, like, just: ‘ _Rules.’_ ” You said whilst all three Beagles scoffed, shaking their heads.

“BORING!!” Jongdae and Chanyeol blurted out loudly and annoyingly.

“I’ve got an idea!” Baekhyun said suddenly as he whispered furiously with his fellow two Beagles who cackled evilly and then they hunched over the new and clean sheet of A3 paper and began to write the new title lightly in pencil, rubbing out some letters when they had gotten the spelling wrong, brushing their eraser shavings annoyingly everywhere and getting on the other’s nerves. The hyperactive trio would look up a couple of times and meet your gaze. They laughed as you glowered at them in a way that you thought was dark and scary, but they thought that you looked too cute.

“Let’s just think of some rules first, okay? Then you can focus on the title.” Junmyeon suggested calmly.

Everyone nodded their heads towards the wise Junmyeon, and like before, all of exo, excluding you, (The Beagles were actually way too focused on picking the prettiest markers for the new title to even think about rules) delved into their philosophical trances, rearranging their imaginary togas and stroking their imaginary beards, Greek music was playing in the background in their heads. It was as if they were _actually amongst_ Socrates, Aristotle and Plato themselves!!!

“We need a new lock.” Jongin said suddenly, blinking to rid the image of Ancient Greece from his mind, and then he caught your eyes and you both looked away from each other with furiously red blushes, both of you remembering what had happened that eventful night in the bathroom. Everyone noticed the exchange and glared, still VERY annoyed that Jongin had gotten to see your radiant and bare-naked feminine beauty in the flesh!!!

“Chanyeol needs to stop picking locks!!” Minseok said, shooting a glare towards the Virus who looked up from the A3 sheet of paper where he was currently doing a small doodle of a lavender purple kitty cat in the very corner of the poster, like he had done on the previous poster.

“Chanyeol also needs to stop peeing with the door open!” Yixing added with a glare and a smirk towards the Virus.

“WHAT?! No, I don’t!!” Chanyeol lied with a splutter as he glowed a VERY harsh red, his ears steaming hot.

“I see you doing it late at night!” Yixing countered as he leant back in his seat, folding his arms with a wide and triumphant smirk when Chanyeol began to stutter and sputter like a fish out of water.

“Is this insult a Chanyeol day?! I swear I’m being attacked and abused left, right and centre!!” Chanyeol said as he pouted, folding his long virus-like arms with a huff. Chanyeol was really considering setting up a charity for his cause right now. Chanyeol thought through his pledge in his mind: _Every second a Chanyeol is being knocked, battered and hit to the floor unfairly by his abusive bandmates. Please donate to save a Chanyeol from abuse, your money goes towards helping a Chanyeol to get his shit together and helps to get him off the hard and dusty laminate floor. Please call this number and in return for your kind donation you will receive monthly updates on a Chanyeol at the care centre as he recovers from his horrific and unfair abuse and a free Chanyeol plushie!_

“Stop being an annoying whiny ass!” Kyungsoo said as he slapped Chanyeol around the head again, knocking him out of his internal ramblings about charities and Chanyeol plushies. Chanyeol was smart enough to quickly stop his nose from falling into the glitter pot like last time, however his nose hit the rim of the pot instead and as a result the glitter sprinkled all over the poster. Baekhyun folded the paper and carefully poured the pink sparkly glitter back into its pot, glaring at the Virus who was rubbing his hurt and abused nose once again.

“Well, you kinda deserve this abuse!! You _groped_ our innocent baby girl!!” Jongdae blurted out, glaring hard at the Virus who immediately whipped his head up, his eyes wide as he tried to plead his case for the billionth time this chapter. “You’re such a bad Daddy!!” Jongdae scolded as he hit Chanyeol around the head, and then he laughed uproariously at how flustered and battered Chanyeol looked. Jongdae really liked winding up and embarrassing Chanyeol, however messing around and infuriating Chanyeol could never compare to messing around and infuriating you.

“I didn’t grope her!!” Chanyeol whined loudly as he rubbed his poor head and nose. However, nobody believed him, they were still VERY annoyed at the Virus for touching your soft and pure breast!! 

“That’s what they all say!!! You creepy perverts are all the same!!!” Jongdae shouted with a loud cackle as he wrapped Chanyeol in a head lock. The Virus flailed pathetically like an Alaskan salmon trying to jump out of the jaws of a brown bear. Chanyeol continued to wriggle and convulse violently in Jongdae’s hold. Chanyeol clattered to the floor noisily, causing it to shake beneath you all as he shouted with all his might for Jongdae to leave him the hell alone!!!!!!

“Dirty pervert!!” Yixing growled as he joined Chanyeol and Jongdae on the floor, beginning to tickle Chanyeol’s sides, causing the Virus to laugh uproariously, whilst still trying to tell you all that he certainly was NOT a dirty pervert thank you very much!!!!!! But nobody believed him.

“Please stop saying that you’re my dads…” You deadpanned as you crossed your arms.

 _“Daddies_ , little girl.” Baekhyun corrected with a wide smirk at your furious red blush as you glared hard at him. In that moment you had a small inkling as to what exactly Baekhyun’s kink might be because Baekhyun was giving you a look that no father should EVER give to their daughter.

 

 _SHIT!!! Baekhyun is into Daddy kink!!! HELP!!!!!!_ You screamed internally in absolute embarrassment. _Was he trying to slowly convert the others to his kinky ways by telling them that calling themselves your Daddies was a fatherly gesture and in no way kinky?!!!_ You continued to scream internally, hoping that it was in no way true but the more you turned it over the more it sounded convincing… _FUCK!!!_

 

“STOP!!!” Chanyeol screamed to the high heavens as he thrashed and convulsed in Yixing and Jongdae’s tight clutches, sick of his abuse and mistreatment from his bandmates. Chanyeol has apologised multiple times since the incident!!! Why couldn’t they just accept it!?!

“Guys let him go, we really need to write these rules…” You said, getting exasperated with their treatment towards the Virus and simultaneously wanting to leave the room because you were so overwhelmed with all these glitter spasms, coloured markers, rules, Chanyeol’s heaving and the fact that all of exo except Kyungsoo are claiming to be your _Daddies_ , however you were certain that Baekhyun had a Daddy kink now…You shivered with a beet red blush, averting your gaze away from said person as he flashed you a saucy wink.

Yixing and Jongdae peeked their heads up from where they were still restraining a battered and bruised Virus. You glared hard at them, shocked that they were hurting Chanyeol so much like this. “Don’t try and defend him baby girl, we’ll call the police on him soon and get him locked up for a VERY long time!!!”  Jongdae said in a tone that he meant for reassurance however he laughed loudly when Chanyeol began to flail even more at the idea of going to prison.

“PLEASE!!!!” Chanyeol squealed, not liking the idea of the police being called over AT ALL!!!! He didn’t want to be known as a pervert to the exoL’s and he was too young and beautiful for prison!!! How was he going to take care of his luscious mop of glossy hair in prison without Baekhyun’s limited edition Brazilian coconut shampoo and conditioner?!!!??

“You don’t deserve to be Y/n-ah’s Daddy!! What Daddy gropes their own daughter??” Yixing said with a loud laugh ending his sentence at Chanyeol’s look of horror as he continued to thrash like an Alaskan salmon.

You’ve given up trying to tell them to stop calling themselves your _Daddies,_ and now you just wanted them to stop hurting poor Chanyeol every couple of seconds so that you could _actually_ think of and write down some rules. “Guys! I forgive Chanyeol, now please stop hurting him!!” You pleaded as you sat there, looking thoroughly fed up of all of exo except Kyungsoo as you gave them a blank stare.

“WHAT?!” They all exclaimed in utter pure shock. Including Chanyeol who still couldn’t believe that you were forgiving him so easily, but he knew that you weren’t someone who held grudges and he was glad. Chanyeol smiled gently through his battered and bruised state.

“He knows that what he did was unacceptable now.” You said slowly, but they were all still looking at you as if you had long and undulating tentacles growing out of your forehead.

“But he groped you!!” Junmyeon countered after a short while, the others turned towards him and nodded at his words, even Chanyeol who was still shocked that you would forgive him for something like that, he touched your breast for goodness sake!!! But Chanyeol of course never wanted to grope you at all, because he wasn’t a pervert! He just did not expect to lift up your shirt and actually see breasts!! Chanyeol blushed at the memory of your delicate plush mounds, and quickly he pushed the thought from his mind, scolding himself for having such thoughts about you! He was your Daddy for goodness sake!! Daddies should not be thinking about their daughter’s breasts!! However, Chanyeol still blushed harder as that was his first ever time seeing breasts in the flesh…

“He apologised! Now let’s just get on with the rules!” You said with a determined clap, looking around at them all as they shook themselves from whatever thoughts they were having.

“Xing, Chennie, please release Chanyeol.” You commanded sternly.

Yixing and Jongdae grumbled and reluctantly they released Chanyeol, who thanked you profusely as he limped towards his chair, scraping it noisily against the laminate and causing everyone to cringe at the disgraceful noise, and then he collapsed heavily into his seat.

Finally, you all began to think of some legitimate rules!! The Beagles wrote down the rules in their pretty markers as the others said the rules to them, after getting them approved through a vote. After the rules were neatly written in the pretty markers, the Beagles sprinkled the paper with pink and gold glitter, (sparingly this time) and the title of the rules, much to your chagrin and due to an actual vote where you and Kyungsoo were outvoted once again, was this: ‘Rules for Our Baby Girl and Her Daddies.’ You were blushing as much as a beetroot but unfortunately, you couldn’t complain. However, you opted to glare at them all, except Kyungsoo whom you were glad could actually see sense that this Daddy business was absolutely freaking weird.

“Where shall we put our masterpiece, little lady?” Baekhyun asked as he held the glittery, gaudy and soggy excuse of a poster with care between his long and slender fingers.

“Let’s put it on the fridge!!” Jongdae suggested loudly, as he pushed Baekhyun towards the kitchen, you all followed the two exuberant beagles.

As soon as you had all arrived at your destination, Jongdae got rid of all the little things taped to the refrigerator door, which were: notes from Junmyeon telling them all to not eat his blueberry yogurts, yellowed shopping lists that have been there for months, a polaroid of Sehun looking shady as fuck in his facemask and dark as death sunglasses, (you really didn’t know how that had gotten on there) and a very bad doodle of two stick figure dogs mating. (You didn’t know how that had gotten there either, but it looked as if Jongin may have drawn that one, you didn’t know why it may have been Jongin, but you just knew. Shh!!!)

The fridge was now clear from paper articles, one peculiar doodle of two copulating dogs and one very questionable polaroid of Sehun. Jongdae used some souvenir magnets that they had gotten on their tours in the US and Asia or Europe but there were barely any of those, because surprise, surprise exo barely ever went to Europe!!!!! Jongdae carefully stuck the glittery, gaudy and eyesore of a poster onto the refrigerator, aided by the magnets. You all stood back to read the rules as a whole:

 

Rules for Our Baby Girl and Her ~~Nine~~ Eight Daddies.

 

  1. No naked-towel-whipping-fights whatsoever!!!!
  2. Everyone must knock on our Y/n-ah’s door if they would like to come into her room.
  3. No walking around the dorms naked.
  4. No forcing Y/n-ah to take showers with you because we’re her Daddies, and Daddies don’t take showers with their daughters!!! Or do they?? ;)))) – Baekhyun.
  5. No groping our Y/n-ah!!! Chanyeol especially!! – Jongdae. Hey!!- Chanyeol.
  6. No looking through Y/n-ah’s underwear.
  7. Y/n-ah is allowed to not wear her chest bind around the dorms and she must wear girl clothes around the dorms as well, because her Daddies want to see her looking even prettier and cuter than usual.
  8. Y/n-ah must knock on her Daddies’ bedroom doors if she would like to see them. Why would I visit you in your rooms???- Y/n. What if you have a nightmare?? One of us could help take your mind off it…;))))))- Sehun. EWWWW- Y/n. Sehunnie, don’t be a creepy Daddy!!!- Jongdae.
  9. Y/n-ah must not clean her Daddies’ rooms, after what had happened last time when she came across Daddy Baekhyun’s very very naughty magazines!
  10. Y/n-ah must do her own laundry to avoid awkwardness from both parties!!



 

“It’s beautiful!!” Baekhyun gushed, wiping a tear from his eye, looking synonymous to a proud mother watching her child in the Christmas play.

“It’s atrocious.” You deadpanned. Everyone except Kyungsoo turned to you and complained loudly.

“Hey!! Don’t say that about your Daddies’ hard work!” Baekhyun reprimanded as he pulled you towards his taut chest, giving you a back hug. You blushed red at the feel of his hard body so close against you.

“More like shitty work…” You grumbled after controlling your blush and then you smirked widely when everyone except Kyungsoo began to complain loudly.

“Don’t be naughty or we’ll put you on the naughty step!!” Sehun threatened, trying to look scary but he failed because he couldn’t help but snort in laughter at the look on your face.

“Guys!! I’m eighteen in a couple of days!! I’m not a baby!!” You blurted out through their shouts about how beautiful the poster was.

“You’ll always be our baby, even when you’re a ninety-year-old you’ll still be a fetus!!” Jongdae blurted out as he wrestled you out of Baekhyun’s tight clutches and into his own, pressing your back against his hard chest.

“Wait…back up…” Junmyeon said suddenly, and they all quietened down as they sifted through your recent words and suddenly all of their faces contorted in absolute shock as they stared at you.

“EIGHTEEN?!” All of exo except Kyungsoo screamed in absolute horror, cupping their faces and holding some semblance to the painting: ‘The Scream.’ By Edvard Munch.

“Yes, so?” You said as you wrangled yourself out of Jongdae’s clutches. You looked between them all, raising a delicate eyebrow at how weird everyone except Kyungsoo was acting today.

“Oh my goodness!!” Minseok breathed, as they met his eyes, the same thought dancing in all their gazes.

“That’s not long…” Jongin said quietly, and they all nodded, beginning to panic.

“What?” You demanded, tapping your foot against the Sicilian lemon scented laminate.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun said quickly and all the others except Kyungsoo agreed fervently with rapidly nodding heads.

“Nothing at all…” Jongdae echoed.

“Guys remember we have that…thing…” Baekhyun said suddenly as he turned away from you to catch the others' stares.

“What thing?” Chanyeol asked very loudly, his thick skull not picking up on his friend’s efforts to be subtle. Everyone except you internally facepalmed.

“You know…that…that… _thing?”_ Baekhyun said again as they all nodded in realisation.

“What thing? I’m so confused!!” Chanyeol asked, having still not understood what was going on in the slightest. Everyone glared at the oblivious virus.

“Shut up Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hissed as he elbowed Chanyeol hard in the ribs, causing the battered and bruised virus to nearly keel over in pain, luckily Junmyeon and Sehun had caught him just in time before his long virus-like limbs could fail on him.

They all shared a determined look suddenly. “We’ll see you later, Y/n-ah!!” Jongdae said as he gave a very overdramatic wave and a smirk.

“Where are you all going?!” You demanded, hands on your waist, accentuating your very feminine hips to them all and looking synonymous to a stern mother asking where her sons were sneaking off to.

“That thing.” Everyone except Kyungsoo replied in absolute sync and then they smirked knowingly and sloped out of the kitchen. Chanyeol was being supported by Junmyeon and Sehun, as he was limping so bad from his abuse and Jongin was able to drag Kyungsoo away with them, who had not wanted to go with the others, however he allowed himself to be taken away. You heard their footfalls rushing loudly down the hall, and going into one room, slamming the door shut, causing the whole dorms to shake thunderously.

“Such weirdoes…” You muttered to yourself with a small smile. You felt so happy that you didn’t have to hide yourself anymore from them all!! It felt so good!!! You decided to get started on lunch, not putting too much thought into what this ‘Thing’ that exo were up to. You giggled to yourself, they really were a wacky and crazy bunch! But you loved them!!

 

Wait…

 

_Love?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! <3
> 
> and....HURRAH!!!! THEY ALL KNOW!! Clap clap clap!!! FINALLY!!!
> 
> I hope that I haven't scared any of you away because this chapter was really really really crazy!! Please tell me if I have scared you off or not!! I need to know these things!!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter will be less crazy!! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exo get very turned on [except for Kyungsoo but you’ll see why later ;)], all of exo act shady and very, very jealous, it’s your eighteenth birthday, Chanyeol becomes a fanboy again, Baekhyun takes charge, Sehunnie is Jongdae’s new play thing to rough handle and mess around with, Kyungsoo is calm, Minseok despairs at exo’s messiness, Junmyeon is being the adult, Jongdae introduces you to the world of booze, Yixing amazes exo with his bomb-ass cooking skills and Jongin takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so amazed that you all like this story!! It shocks me every day that people actually read it!!! Yet I am very very grateful and glad that you all like it!! :) Thank you so much for reading it!!!
> 
> Exo are DEFINITELY the end ship here; the main character will be with them ALL and you’ll see how this comes to be as the story progresses!! And she will NOT be paired with Taemin, even though it looks that way at the moment, but please trust me!!!
> 
> Also, here are their nicknames!:
> 
> Sehun- The Noodle/ The Former Maknae  
> Chanyeol- The Younger Beagle/ The Virus  
> Junmyeon- The Wise Leader/ The Fossil  
> Jongin- The Dancing Machine  
> Kyungsoo- Soozilla  
> Baekhyun- The Elder Beagle  
> Jongdae- The Middle Beagle  
> Yixing- The Unicorn  
> Minseok- The eldest exo member
> 
> And it is indeed a reverse harem! 
> 
> And there are curse words in this fic!!!!
> 
> Also…let’s just say that for this story, eighteen is the legal drinking age. ;) 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this monster of a chapter, it’ll take a while to read!! It’s at least 36000 words!! I swear that the chapters keep getting bigger and bigger!!
> 
> And look out for the twist at the end!!! :))))
> 
> Please enjoy!! <33333

 

 

After they had made their very shady and very suspicious exit from the kitchen, the nine DEFINITELY MALE exo members all gathered in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s amazingly tidy and neat room. There wasn’t even a speck of dust and the whole place reeked of Sicilian lemon scented floor cleaner. There was no rubbish, rotten fruit, used towels or dirty clothes on the floor whatsoever. There was a place for everything in their room and it was probably the neatest room in the dorms after yours…

Kyungsoo shut the door firmly behind his eight band members as they all settled themselves somewhere in the very neat and very tidy room. As soon as the door was safely shut, they all looked at each other, the same thoughts swirling in their panic-stricken orbs (except Kyungsoo’s orbs, which were calm).

 _“How_ did we not know when her birthday was?!” Baekhyun breathed incredulously, fixing his fellow bandmates with a wide-eyed stare. His bouncy brown tresses bounced crazily upon his head, reflecting the afternoon light streaming through the shiny and spotless window.

The others except Kyungsoo began to panic. They couldn’t believe that they had never thought to ask you when your birthday was and by what you said, your birthday was quite soon. They felt dreadful!!

“We’re such bad daddies! We didn’t even know when our baby girl’s birthday was!” Jongdae spluttered, looking panicked, the others except Kyungsoo shared his panic.

After helping Sehun deposit a bruised and battered Chanyeol onto Kyungsoo’s desk chair, Junmyeon turned to regard the others. “We can rectify that if we come up with a plan!” Junmyeon the optimistic said reassuringly to them as they all nodded carefully.

Jongin flopped down onto his well-made and squishy bed, the covers smelled faintly of Sicilian lemons. The dancing machine sat up on his elbows and casted a suspicious look towards Kyungsoo who was stood by the window, looking very calm and relaxed. “Soo, why don’t you look so surprised?” Jongin inquired with a raised eyebrow. The rest of them were ripped out of their thoughts as they looked towards the dancing machine and then they looked towards Kyungsoo.

“Well, I’ve known about her birthday for months…” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms and glaring at his bandmembers, not believing how stupid they really were.

They all stared wide eyed at Kyungsoo in absolute shock, not believing his words. Kyungsoo had known when your birthday was for so long, yet he had never told them?! His bandmates?!

“What? How the fuck do you know!?” Sehun spluttered as he turned towards Kyungsoo, looking at him beadily. Kyungsoo glared at the noodle’s vulgar language that had no place in his neat and tidy room.

“Language!!!” Junmyeon scolded with a glare as he whacked the noodle over the head.

Sehun gave a high-pitched whine. “Ow!! Junmyeon-ah!!! That hurt!!” He moaned, rubbing his poor head with a pout.

“That was nothing Sehunnie!!” Jongdae laughed uproariously as he wrapped the lanky noodle in a impenetrable headlock, the noodle writhed and thrashed crazily in the middle beagle’s hold as he cursed Jongdae to the high heavens.

Sehun was Jongdae’s new play thing to mess around with now that he couldn’t rough handle you anymore because you were actually a delicate little lady! Sehun did not like this at all!! It was just like before you had joined them all where Sehun was the one being teased, babied and kicked around all the time!!! Sehun felt like the youngest again! And he was just getting used to the fact that he wasn’t the maknae anymore, he liked being one of the older ones.

Minseok sighed loudly. “Guys, we’re getting off topic. This is serious!” He said in a clipped tone, getting annoyed that they weren’t taking this matter seriously! It was your birthday soon and they were all unaware of this fact except Kyungsoo! You hadn’t said anything about it until now and Minseok felt terrible. He hoped that there was enough time to get you a lovely present, it was your eighteenth, so it needed to be special! And he wanted to show you his feelings for you, and your birthday was a good opportunity to do this. But unbeknownst to Minseok, the other male exo members were also sharing this exact same thought…

“So how do you know when her birthday is?” The bruised virus queried from the desk chair as he looked up at Kyungsoo. The others looked towards Kyungsoo as well, feeling slightly inadequate and feeling as if Kyungsoo had one up on them all almost. Jongdae released Sehun from the headlock whilst the noodle glared at the middle beagle as he smoothed his beautiful and hurt neck with care.

Kyungsoo gave another sigh, it was probably his trillionth sigh in twenty-four hours and counting. “Because I asked her like a normal functioning person.” He said matter-of-factly, folding his arms resolutely and fixing his bandmembers with a hard and steely Soozilla glare. They all shivered. “I’m surprised that the rest of you didn’t know…” Kyungsoo finished slowly.

Everyone except Kyungsoo exchanged very small and very awkward looks, they couldn’t believe how stupid they had been. If you hadn’t had said anything, they would never have known that it was your birthday soon and they would’ve looked very stupid on the day of your birth when Kyungsoo was the only one who had remembered. They felt terrible! You’ve _always_ remembered their birthdays and the least they could do was remember yours for goodness sake…

“She’s been with us for a couple of months, yet we’ve never asked her when her birthday was.” Yixing said thoughtfully, feeling very bad that he hadn’t thought to ask at all…

“When is her birthday?” Junmyeon inquired, looking towards Kyungsoo. Everyone was broken from their pensive thoughts, looking up at the wise leader’s very wise and very important question. Their eyes swivelled towards Kyungsoo who was leaning by the gleaming and shiny window.

“It’s this Wednesday.” Kyungsoo responded smoothly.

“WHAT?!” All of exo except Kyungsoo screamed in utter horror.

“Shit! Do we have enough time?!” Chanyeol asked, looking wide-eyed as he gently rubbed his battered and bruised head which still hurt from his onslaught of abuse this morning. They were all thinking this, they had a packed schedule this week and they all wanted to do something special for you. It was your _eighteenth_ birthday after all and it was a _very special_ age!

“I’ve got an idea!!!” Baekhyun said suddenly, they all looked towards him in interest, an idea was better than none at the moment and they were desperate, they needed a plan right now because they didn’t have long until Wednesday! “Gather ‘round me boys…” Baekhyun commanded with a smirk and without question the rest of exo gathered around the elder beagle, all of them dying to know what his idea is.

Baekhyun took in a deep breath and told them all his idea in low tones. The others’ eyes widened, and they nodded at appropriate intervals as they listened to each and every word that escaped from the elder beagle’s lips.

When Baekhyun had finished explaining his ingenious idea, the rest of exo nodded towards him in agreement with small smiles, (it was actually a good idea, and they were surprised that Baekhyun had actually thought of something like that). Baekhyun smirked widely and immediately, the beagles shared a look and whipped out their pretty markers, glitter and their pad of A3 paper from god knows where. All of exo flopped down onto the Sicilian lemon scented laminate and huddled together. The beagles wrote a title for the page in a sea green marker: _‘The Masterplan for Our Precious Y/n-ah’s Eighteenth Birthday!!!!’._

Baekhyun put on a pair of sexy half-moon glasses as he worked, he was in control of this and everyone listened and followed him without question. The others wrote down notes and suggested more ideas that built on Baekhyun’s _‘Masterplan’_.

They were working like this for a while, completely losing track of time and completely unaware of how loud and annoying they were all being (except Kyungsoo who was silent and calm throughout the whole thing because he’s been preparing for your birthday for weeks, but he didn’t tell the others this because he knew that they would just panic even more than they were right now).

Exo worked solidly for hours, all of them intensely focused and getting excited about Wednesday. Especially now that they had a solid plan to follow and they were glad that they were able to rearrange and cancel some commitments so that they were able to prepare for Wednesday. They took a couple of phone calls to some very important and some _very_ unexpected people as well and they all smiled happily together once the _‘Masterplan’_ was beginning to take form. All of exo had a good feeling about this (including Kyungsoo).

 

 

****

 

 

 

You had been alone for most of the day after Exo’s shady departure for that ‘Thing’. Whilst you were trying to push away your strange thoughts about love, you could hear them all cackling and laughing together somewhere in the dorms. You couldn’t help but smile widely at their silliness which was just too infectious.

When you had called them out to lunch, they were all very shady with you, they were quiet, and they didn’t say much (which was very unusual because there was normally a lot of chatter at the table during mealtimes). However, they would ask you random questions that went along the lines of: (“So, do you prefer dark pink or light pink?” Or “Do you like bunnies or kittens?” or something like this: “Do you prefer strawberry or raspberry jam?”) You found some of these questions quite odd and highly suspicious and you hoped that they weren’t up to what you thought they were up to. Despite this, you responded to all the strange questions, and you noticed that they all exchanged a look after your response, as if communicating silently in their heads.

After lunch, they all immediately filed out of the dining room together, leaving you to take their dirty bowls to the sink. You were in shock, normally Kyungsoo would stay with you and help you wash up the dishes and it was very unlike him to just walk out without doing so…

You grumbled under your breath at how dirty and messy they were sometimes as you washed the dishes on your own with copious amounts of Sicilian lemon dish soap which was nearly running out. You were a bit wistful that exo didn’t seem to want to hang out with you today. Normally at this time you would be watching some romance drama on the TV with Junmyeon and Sehun, but they seemed to have forgotten about it today, and that romance drama was always on, on Saturday afternoons! And they’ve never forgotten about or missed an episode at all.

You had knocked on Kyungsoo and Jongin’s door (where the loud cackling and laughter was coming from) to ask Junmyeon and Sehun whether they were coming to watch that romance drama with you, however they all told you to leave them alone (sounding very guilty and squeaky-voiced as they did so).

You gave up after a while with a huff and decided to watch the drama by yourself in the living room. You were feeling quite annoyed that exo were being shady with you and you really, really hoped that they weren’t doing what you thought they were doing because you didn’t think that they should be bothering themselves at all.

It was now evening, and you had finished your homework and studying after having watched that sappy romance drama all by yourself without Junmyeon and Sehun. You were currently in the living room, flicking through the cabinet at all the DVDs for a decent film to watch. You and Exo have dedicated Saturday nights to where you would all sit down and watch a movie together. It was a good chance for you all to unwind after a long week of dancing, singing practice, fan signings, schedules and promotions and in your case, high school. You’ve always looked forward to Saturdays, they were the highlight of your week in your opinion.

You were torn between a thriller and an action movie. You pursed your lips, it was awfully quiet in the dorms at the moment, (they had stopped laughing and cackling about an hour ago) and you knew that the nine dorks were definitely all here at the moment…

 

_But, where are they?_

 

Normally exo would all be here by now, fighting over what movie to watch. The beagles would be gathering bowls of popcorn, bags of delectable sweets and fizzy drinks for everyone and keeping the best sweets for themselves and you. Baekhyun would be hogging the lemon sherbets, Chanyeol would be seeing how many jelly sweets he could fit into his mouth at one time (so far, his record was 36 sweets, which is impressive, considering the fact that they were about the size of marbles), Jongdae would be having mini popcorn fights with his fellow beagles, Sehun would be trying to argue his case for some sappy romance film that nobody wanted to watch, Kyungsoo would be sighing at everyone and trying not to dip into his Soozilla mode, Junmyeon would be trying to be the adult and get everyone to vote on a movie, Minseok would be wiping away popcorn crumbs from the Sicilian lemon scented laminate whilst simultaneously resisting the urge to wring all three beagles’ necks, Yixing would be calmly listening to music on his iPod and Jongin would be having a powernap in his little armchair.

 

Then you heard movement in the hallway…actually many footsteps and whispers.

 

 _So, they were finally going to show themselves, were they??_ You thought bitterly, utterly annoyed that they hadn’t been hanging around with you at all today.

 

You stood from the larger of the two black leather sofas and ambled towards the living room doorway. You looked down the hall, and they were all there walking towards the front door. They were all decked out in black clothes, black face masks, black baseball hats and dark as death sunglasses. You raised a curious eyebrow, they were definitely dressed to go out and they can’t have forgotten about Saturday movie nights. They never forgot. You also knew that the nine dorks _never_ went out on Saturday evenings because you would all be here for the movie night…

“Guys?” You called out.

They all jumped and slowly turned towards you, looking guilty and not to mention utterly shady.

“Where are you all going?” You asked, crossing your arms and accentuating the outline of your breasts to them all. The nine male exo members’ eyes all diverted to your chest with small blushes. It really was going to be a little while until they would all get used to seeing your breasts so visible beneath your clothes like that. You coughed pointedly with a red blush when you noticed their stares.

They all jumped, shaking off their blushes, and averting their eyes.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Oh, uh we’re just going out for a bit.” He said slowly and shadily, fiddling with his black baseball cap in his hands. They all nodded vehemently in agreement.

Your face fell. “Oh, but…Saturdays are our movie nights…” You said quietly, your wide eyes looking between them all searchingly.

They all looked away from your sad gaze, feeling quite guilty.

“We know but we really have to do something…” Yixing said awkwardly with a grimace, looking behind him at the others as they nodded solemnly, looking quite awkward.

You leant against the doorway of the living room so that your hip was jutted out. “But _where_ are you going?” You asked softly with a raised eyebrow, your suspicious eyes taking in their all black clothing. They all looked incredibly shady and they were definitely up to something. You really hoped that they weren’t doing what you thought they were doing…

They were all silent as they all shared a slightly panicked look. “We’re sorry, Y/n-ah we can’t say…” Junmyeon said apologetically and, in that moment, you knew what they were going out to do.

“Guys, please don’t bother with birthday gifts. I really don’t need any and you shouldn’t be wasting your money.” You said quietly as you stared at them all. You really didn’t think that they should be going out of their way like this…

Sehun gave a scoff and a small laugh. “Who said we were going birthday shopping, little lady?” The former maknae said as he folded his arms. He smirked at the delicious pink blush that swept across your cheeks at the nickname.

Chanyeol gave an excited chortle as he turned towards the pale noodle. “Yeah, because we’re actually going to the club! You know, it’s a Saturday so it’s club time!” Chanyeol said with his wide yeollie smile as he clapped his large hands to an imaginary beat and then he pretended to do some DJing. The others shoved the cringy younger beagle away with embarrassed and tense laughs.

You giggled into your palm at Chanyeol’s silliness that never failed to make you laugh. All of exo looked towards you with rosy pink blushes at the pretty sound. “But you guys aren’t even dressed for clubbing!” You pointed out with a wide smile, gesturing with a delicate wave of a hand towards their shady clothing.

They all chuckled awkwardly, looking down at their black coats and trousers. You cleared your throat as another thought came to you. They all looked up. “No scratch that, you guys have _never_ been out clubbing since I’ve been here!” You said, and they began to protest, saying that they most certainly have been clubbing thank you very much!!!  “and you guys are a bit old for the club now…” You said sneakily with a giggle when they all looked at you in absolute unsullied shock. They all began to complain very loudly, not happy that you had called them old.

“Hey! We’re not old!! We’re young and sexy thank you very much!!” Jongdae said with a huff, crossing his arms as the other beagles agreed with heavy nods.

“It was a joke, guys! Of course, you’re not old!! It’s just funny messing with you!!” You told them through laughs. They all stared at you with little smiles, they liked seeing you happy and laughing like this. It had been a while since they had seen you giggling and having fun.

“You need more respect for your daddies, Y/n-ah.” Baekhyun said suddenly with that dark gleam shining in his eyes. He was still not amused that you had insinuated that he was old!

“Ugh, guys.” You smiled whilst rolling your eyes, not believing that exo (except Kyungsoo) still seemed serious about this daddy business.

 _“Daddies.”_ Baekhyun corrected and then he smirked very widely when the others except Kyungsoo nodded their heads in agreement.

“I’m not calling you guys that!!” You blurted out, crossing your arms and puffing out your cheeks embarrassedly with a red blush.

“We’ll catch you unawares someday little lady…” Baekhyun murmured, fixing you with those dark eyes and a smirk that sent a shiver up your spine. The rest of them tensed and looked towards the elder beagle, they could all see _that_ look in his gaze and that made them nervous.

Your blush settled to a soft pink, why did that nickname have to sound so good coming from him? “It is on, but I’ll always be on my guard.” You said determinedly, a competitive gleam shining in your eyes after having calmed your thoughts.

“Well, we should be going now.” Junmyeon said after a small while as he looked behind him at the others who nodded. Then they all turned to you and their smiles fell when they saw how upset you looked. They really hadn’t expected you to look upset, they wouldn’t be out for long, only a couple of hours. But for some reason they were all very glad that you seemed bothered that they would be going out for a while. Maybe you were beginning to care for them as much as they cared for you?

“You’ll be safe? Won’t you?” You asked quietly, wringing your hands, hoping that they wouldn’t notice the small pink blush on your cheeks.

“Yeah, of course!” Chanyeol beamed as he smiled widely at you and then he looked towards the others who nodded vehemently in agreement with smiles.

“Can I at least say goodbye to you guys?” You said quietly with a blush. All of exo’s eyes widened and they nodded.

You shuffled towards them and hugged them all tightly. They held you securely in their arms, pressing you close to their hard and toned chests, whispering little goodnights in your ears. Their hot breaths fanned down your cheek and down your neck.

As soon as you had finished hugging all nine of them, you looked at them all with a blush as they looked back at you, also with pink blushes. You felt something fluttery stirring in your tummy suddenly as you looked at them all.

Then you cleared your throat and the moment between you and the nine exo members had gone. “When will you guys be back?” You asked quietly, trying to calm the peculiar stir in your tummy that you couldn’t identify.

“Not sure, but we might be late I’m afraid…” Kyungsoo spoke up and then he cleared his throat as he tried to calm his heart, having never seen you looking so concerned for them before.

“Oh…” You said quietly, feeling quite sad that you’d be alone for the night. These Saturday movie nights were the highlights of your week and you loved spending it with your lovable dorks.

“Bye Y/n-ah.” They all chorused quietly, all of them feeling terrible for leaving you like this.

You looked up and waved slowly. “Bye guys…” You said and then they all waved and filed out of the dorms, slamming the door shut loudly behind them. The sound seemed to echo throughout the empty and cold dorms and through your body. You put down your arm, pouting slightly as you stared at the door, vaguely hoping that they were joking and come back through saying: _Ha-ha!! We got you Y/n-ah!! Now what film shall we watch?_

 

_But… they didn’t._

 

You shook yourself from your suddenly sad thoughts. They said that they’ll be back soon, it wasn’t like they were going forever. So why were you feeling like this, why did you feel so… _sad?_

You shook yourself from your thoughts and walked back to the sitting room, putting on the action movie. It was very rare that your movie choice ever got chosen anyway during Saturday movie nights, so might as well indulge in it whilst you could.

You curled up on the larger of the two sofas, wrapping yourself in Minseok’s fluffy white blanket, trying to push away your strangely sad thoughts and the unfamiliar stir in your tummy when you had looked at them all back there.

 

****

 

 

In the dead of night, nine figures emerged from a dark alleyway that smelt faintly of piss. They were all decked out in black clothing, black face masks, black baseball hats and dark as death sunglasses. The nine figures rearranged their heavy disguises with precision and then they looked at the large illuminated building in front of them all. A shopping mall, and on this particular night, it will be open for a while, which was absolutely perfect for our nine individuals.

They all shared a determined look and a nod as they made their way towards the brightly lit building, being careful to keep their sunglasses and masks firmly against their faces. They couldn’t risk getting caught, or worse, glomped by crazed fangirls.

All nine figures entered the shopping mall, and they all breathed sighs of relief when they saw that it was vaguely empty, a couple of people here and there. They all did one last three-hundred-and-sixty-degree check just to ensure that no fangirls were a-lurking and luckily…it was completely fangirl-free… _for now._

The nine figures all gathered around a large pillar and one of the figures (who had bouncy brown hair) pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and carefully unfolded it as the others all gathered around him. The bouncy brown-haired man (whose hair reflected and repelled the harsh white light of the shopping mall) slowly eased his dark as death sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and swept an eye around the rest of the figures dressed in all black.

“Okay, so, Minseok, Junmyeon and Sehunnie, you three will be going to the supermarket. Get cleaning supplies, remember, they must be fifty percent off and look in the bargain aisles.” Baekhyun commanded. The three in question nodded. Even though the nine individuals were all very handsome rich and famous idols, even they didn’t have an infinite amount of money in their wallets.

Then Baekhyun straightened out the small slip of paper. “Kyungsoo and Jongin, you will also be going into the supermarket to get cooking ingredients, okay?” Baekhyun said, looking at the two individuals who nodded.

Baekhyun turned towards his fellow beagles. “You two will be looking for birthday party supplies. We need balloons, party hats, paper cups, paper plates, party poppers and banners. Remember, they have to have ‘eighteen’ on them and they must be pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous! Okay?” Baekhyun commanded as he looked at Jongdae and Chanyeol beadily. The two younger beagles nodded their heads vigorously with wide smirks beneath their facemasks.

“Yixing, you will be getting the wrapping paper. Remember, like the decorations they have to be pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous! Okay?” Baekhyun said as he turned to the unicorn who smiled beneath his face mask and nodded simply.

“What will you be doing hyung?” Sehun asked curiously. They all looked towards the noodle and then towards Baekhyun who smirked from beneath his black face mask with a smooth chuckle. A dark twinkle encapsulated his irises all of a sudden. The other individuals gulped, they did not like that gleam swirling in his eyes at all.

Baekhyun inclined his head with a swish of his fluffy brown hair and a smirk towards the noodle. “Well, Sehunnie, I will be buying some lady clothes for our baby girl and then _I_ will be going to the lingerie shop—”

Immediately the eight other individuals started, not liking this idea at all. “No way are you going into _that kind_ of shop!!” Junmyeon said as he folded his arms resolutely with a small pink blush and a hard glare.

“I agree!! You’ll buy her something kinky and taint her sweet and innocent mind!” Chanyeol said with a fuchsia blush as he also folded his arms, not liking the idea of you being exposed to his friend’s kinkiness at all.

Baekhyun had to resist the urge to smirk very widely at the fact that all of them except Kyungsoo were unknowingly being drawn into his kinky-daddy-web. “Who do you guys think I am?! I was just thinking that she would like a nice bra set—” The elder beagle began with a splutter and a blush, but he couldn’t finish because he was rudely interrupted again.

“No, we don’t trust you in that kind of shop, hyung.” Kyungsoo said determinedly, his Soozilla mode threatening to consume him. Kyungsoo did not like the idea of you being kinky like Baekhyun at all and now he was worried that the others were also going to become like the elder beagle if they continued with this daddy business.

“I think we should _all_ go in there.” Jongin spoke up suddenly, and all their cheeks broke out in large blushes at the very thought of going into such a sexy shop.

“Let’s have a vote!” Jongdae suggested, the first of the nine to come out of his embarrassment. The others nodded in agreement, trying to shake away their furiously red blushes. “So, raise your hand if we should all go in.” The middle beagle asked as he raised his hand and looked at his band mates, all of them except Baekhyun raised their hands.

“The people have spoken!” Jongdae quipped with a very satisfied smirk. The elder beagle grumbled under his breath, his plan to perv on all the pretty lingerie and kinky leather sets on his own had failed…

Baekhyun cleared his throat, checking the small piece of paper in his hands and then he put it into his trouser pocket. “Okay everyone, we have three hours, do the best that you can, any problems text or call me, okay?” Baekhyun said as they nodded. “Great! Let’s go!” The elder beagle announced with a wide smile and a clap. They all nodded and went their separate ways around the large shopping complex.

Minseok, Junmyeon and Sehun made sure to keep their disguises firmly on as they walked into the supermarket, it was quite empty and the people who were dotted around didn’t spare them a thought which they were glad for.

The eldest exo member led the other two towards the bargain aisle as instructed, and they all looked at the cleaning products. Minseok and Junmyeon were torn between the eco-friendly Madagascan vanilla cleaning range and the Japanese cherry blossom cleaning range. Eventually, they decided on the eco-friendly Madagascan vanilla cleaning products which included: floor cleaner, floor wipes, air freshener, laundry detergent and dish soap which were all fifty percent off and well within their tight budgets. Minseok also picked out some dusters, dish cloths, sponges and a new mop head which were also reduced in price.

Minseok and Junmyeon placed a large amount of the Madagascan vanilla cleaning products into the trolley being pushed by Sehun— who was subtly checking his Instagram— seeing how many likes his pretty photo of his precious pooch Vivi had gotten since he had posted it an hour ago.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Jongin were also in the supermarket. Jongin was pushing the trolley for the elder who was consulting a long shopping list that he had been adding to throughout the day. Kyungsoo placed a carton of eggs with care on top of the bagged vegetables.

Jongin looked at the outrageous prices in utter shock and commented every so often about the expensiveness of today’s supermarkets. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement as he listened to the dancing machine, picking out a can of whipped cream which was half price and placing it into the trolley.

Then Kyungsoo and Jongin slowly trundled towards the baking aisle with their full to the brim trolley. The heavily disguised individuals crouched down to look at the birthday candles, trying to find one with eighteen on it, (and the candles had to be pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous according to the elder beagle). When the two of them had found some pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous eighteenth birthday candles, Kyungsoo put self-raising flour, white sugar, icing sugar and other baking necessities into the trolley. Jongin picked out some light pink food colouring, vanilla essence, raspberry jam and some edible pink glitter (which was also a specific requirement from the elder beagle).

Kyungsoo consulted the list, where every single item had been crossed off. Suddenly Jongin remembered something and told this to Kyungsoo, whose eyes widened. Kyungsoo quickly darted towards the specific aisle in mind as Jongin followed behind, pushing the now very heavy trolley with great difficulty.

Also, in the supermarket, were Jongdae and Chanyeol who were sauntering down the party aisle with wide smirks in place from beneath their black face masks.

The two younger beagles stopped and Chanyeol crouched down, selecting some pink sparkly napkins, pink sparkly drinking cups and pink sparkly paper plates. He piled them up in his arms and deposited them into the basket in Jongdae’s grasp. Jongdae also bent down, looking between some sparkly pink birthday hats and some furry pink birthday hats, and eventually the two beagles agreed to get them both because both hats looked absolutely fabulous and they knew that you would love the furry and sparkly hats.

The two beagles threw in some pink and sparkly balloons, large and sparkly gold stars that can be stuck to the wall and some pink sparkly party banners with ‘Happy Eighteenth Birthday!’ written on them in gaudy silver letters. Then they chose some sparkly pink and silver streamers and tinsel, placing these in their now very full and very heavy basket which they had now placed on the floor.

Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a chortle as they picked up a sparkly pink felt birthday hat which lit up and sang the happy birthday song, they both nodded vigorously with wide smirks as they placed the hat in the basket (they couldn’t wait to see your priceless reaction to the cringy singing birthday hat). Then they placed a large amount of champagne party poppers into the now very, very full basket which was overflowing with pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous birthday party supplies.

Suddenly Jongdae had a very, very sneaky thought, and he whispered this into the giant-like beagle’s ear. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, not feeling sure about it, however Jongdae convinced him that it would be fine. Chanyeol relented, you would be old enough soon, so it shouldn’t do any harm.

Jongdae smirked, leaving the poor and abused Chanyeol to drag the basket on the floor behind him because it was just too heavy to carry any more, (Chanyeol had to bend his back quite a bit to actually drag the basket along the floor, and this was not easy in his bruised and battered state) they really should have gotten a trolley! The two mischievous beagles made their way towards the back of the supermarket with a very specific aisle in mind.

Meanwhile, Yixing was in the stationary shop, pouring over the pretty rolls of wrapping paper. He selected a wrapping paper roll with cute kittens on it and a pink and sparkly one (as instructed by the elder beagle).

Yixing was in charge of wrapping the presents as he is the most delicate and precise member when it came to those sorts of things. The unicorn then selected a couple of pretty pink and sparkly gift bows and ribbons on the elder beagle’s insistence that the presents had to be wrapped with pretty decorations and that everything had to be pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous.

Yixing smiled, and then he walked towards the birthday cards, he looked through them all carefully, only looking for the sweetest ones. He picked a couple ones that looked decent, he chose nine of them for himself and his other members and they’ll have to fight over who gets what card.

Concurrently, Baekhyun was in a large clothing department shop, his trolley was piled high with pretty and edgy girl clothes. Bulging shopping bags from H&M, Uni Qlo and Pull and Bear were sat on the hook of the trolley.

The elder beagle consulted the little slip of paper that had your clothes sizes on it, which had been a very big mission to obtain considering the fact that one of the rules was that they weren’t allowed to look through your underwear. Luckily, Junmyeon and Baekhyun were able to sneak into your room whilst you were occupied with that sappy romance drama in the living room. So, the two of them, (with raging blushes) had pulled out your lady clothes that F(x) had gotten you all those weeks ago and wrote down your clothes sizes. Normally, Baekhyun wasn’t shy about looking at lady’s underwear at all but when he was looking at yours this afternoon, he couldn’t help but blush like a very ripe tomato.

Baekhyun shook himself out of his thoughts about your pink lacy panties as he pushed his full to the brim trolley towards a rack of sweet little jumpers—he flicked through them—finding your size, he placed it in the trolley.

Then, something caught his eye, and immediately, he could see you wearing it. With a wide smirk, the elder beagle pushed his heavy trolley towards the mannequin wearing the garment that _he specifically_ wanted to get you…

Three hours later, the heavily disguised individuals met up at the specific meeting place (which was by a pillar at the top floor of the shopping mall). They were ladled with bags and bags of stuff which they had placed on the floor because they were so heavy, and they were so surprised that they had gotten so much. More than they had planned to get…

They were all currently waiting for Jongdae and Chanyeol who were fifteen minutes late and counting. Baekhyun tapped his foot impatiently against the shiny and pristine floor as he scanned the illuminated space for his two beagle friends.

Then, a couple of minutes later, Jongdae and Chanyeol emerged, their bags were clinking and gurgling suspiciously as the two beagles walked towards the rest of them with wide grins.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the strange noises coming from the younger beagles’ shopping bags and then he peered a look inside them and then he glared, his whole face became deadly in a flash.

“You bought alcohol?” Kyungsoo asked accusingly, lifting his steely Soozilla gaze from the bottles and bottles of beer in Chanyeol’s shopping bag.

This caught the attention of the others, who looked towards the two beagles in surprise as alcohol hadn’t been on the agenda at all…

Jongdae huffed and rolled his eyes towards Kyungsoo as if he was stupid. “Of course!! Duh! She’ll be eighteen, so she needs a boozy night!! We’ve got all the greats in here as well…” He said excitedly as he and Chanyeol got out some of the beers and showed the others with exuberant and wide smiles.

The others gathered around the younger beagles to look at the beers in interest. However, Kyungsoo glared at the two insufferable beagles. “But her birthday is on a school night! She can’t be hungover!” He argued as he clenched his fists.

Chanyeol gave a loud sigh. “Oh, come on Soo. She won’t get hungover! She can call in sick if it’s really bad…” The virus said dismissively with a chortle as he carefully put a bottle of Budweiser into his shopping bag, which clinked against all the other bottles in there.

Everyone except the thick-skulled Chanyeol could see that Soozilla was _mere seconds_ away from consuming Kyungsoo. So, thinking quickly, Baekhyun cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him. “Okay, so I’m guessing that there were no problems with getting the items?” The elder beagle asked and they all exchanged small looks and shook their heads.

Baekhyun gave a nod and a small moment of awkward silence ensued as they all blushed a delicate pink, all of them knowing what was next on the list…

“Now, it’s time for the main event!” Jongdae said suddenly with a very pervy kitty smirk, breaking the small moment of awkward silence. The others nodded with raging crimson blushes as they allowed the middle beagle to lead them towards their destination.

Once they had arrived outside the shop in mind, all nine members gawped with red blushes, (even the kinky Baekhyun was blushing a stunning tomato red) suddenly feeling quite nervous about entering such a shop like this, considering the fact that they had never shopped for lingerie before in their lives. And no, Junmyeon _never_ wore bras when he was crossdressing!!

So, with determined nods, they all entered the smutty shop with their clunking and heavy shopping bags in tow. They blushed harder at the sexy pink and magenta décor, and at the mannequins wearing pretty bralettes and lacy panties. They gulped back their hormones and resolutely kept their wandering eyes away from the _very sexy_ section of the shop.

Jongdae led them all to a large table, where pretty bra and panty sets were laid out in an orderly fashion. They all slid their dark as death sunglasses down the bridges of their noses to see the sexy garments more clearly. They discussed in low tones which one would be the best for you and picking out their favourites with raging blushes. After a long while of blushing, feeling warm and trying to calm their dirty thoughts, all nine male exo members agreed on a delicate pure white lacy bra and panty set. Junmyeon paid for the pretty lingerie whilst the rest of exo awkwardly hung around the erotic shop.

Jongdae smirked as he led a heavily blushing virgin Chanyeol towards the sex toys where they proceeded to have a dildo fight, the two members were cackling uproariously as they battled. Their laughter caught the attention of the others, who also giggled with blushes at the hyperactive beagles, all of them a bit hesitant to actually go over there and rip those long and thick dildos from their hands and make them stop.

Kyungsoo had had enough of the younger two beagles for one night and he was steadily losing his patience, so he deposited his shopping bags on the floor and stomped towards the youngest two beagles. Jongdae and Chanyeol immediately froze at the sight of Soozilla glaring at them evilly and looking ready to beat their asses and as quick as a flash they put the long thick dildos where they had found them. The two younger beagles moved away quickly, dodging Soozilla’s punches with large blushes when they had only just realised that they had in fact been playing with big plastic willies…

Then, when Junmyeon had received his receipt and when his wallet was considerably lighter, they all quickly piled out of the sexy shop. Yixing had to drag Baekhyun away from the kinky S&M section as the elder beagle pouted, putting down a cute leather bra that he thought you would look very sexy in. Baekhyun made a mental note to come back and get it later…

Then, the nine male exo members walked through the illuminated shopping mall with furious tomato blushes and their heavy and full to the brim shopping bags. Fortunately, all of them had asked for reusable shopping bags at the till which were more robust and not prone to snapping and breaking.

The nine individuals exited the shopping mall with pleased smiles on their faces as they walked down the road. Unfortunately, none of them had a car, so instead they made the short trek home by foot, walking through darkened alleyways and keeping to the shadows as they went. The only sound punctuating the night was the rustle of their heavy bags and the flapping of their long black coats in the breeze, keeping them warm against the slightly cooler September air as they made their way home…

 

 

****

 

 

It was a Monday afternoon, and you hopped off the bus after a long and stressful day of high school. You waved goodbye to Chanhee who was still on the bus. You watched as the bus trundled down the street in a flurry of diesel fumes. You stopped, facing a wall as you ensured that your black facemask was properly secured to your face and that your dark as death sunglasses were also firmly on. Once you were satisfied with your disguise, you peeled away from the wall, hands in your black school trouser pockets as you entered your secret alleyway which you used to avoid rabid fangirls and the paparazzi (So far it was still effective).

You let out a small sad sigh. Throughout the weekend, exo had been incredibly secretive with you, they had rejected all your invitations to watch movies and hang out with you in the dorms. When they would see you in the hallway, they would panic and immediately dart back into the room where they had come from. You didn’t think much about it at first, but it got quite irritating when they kept doing it all the time and you really hoped that it wasn’t anything to do with your birthday because you really didn’t think that exo should be bothering themselves like that. They were very busy, and they needed to focus on their schedules and practices, not on you.

You pushed away your thoughts, it probably wasn’t that at all…

You had emerged from the rancid alleyway and you were now walking through the carpark behind the large and imposing SM building. You smiled widely when you saw your feral kitties who lived nearby, you liked to feed them whenever you could.

They all mewed in delight when they heard your familiar footfalls, their sweet little tails were straight up as they ran towards you. Your face brightened up, temporarily forgetting about your disappointment from this weekend about exo’s shadiness. You crouched down, stroking your kitties with love and care as they purred and rubbed their chins against your knees, purring joyfully at your delicate and pleasing touches.

You felt bad that you couldn’t be there to feed your kitties at lunch time like you used to do during the summer holidays. You caught sight of something suddenly, it was a cardboard box of cat biscuits, which had been opened up in a sort of makeshift bowl, there was still some cat biscuits in there. You rose an eyebrow. _Did someone else feed them?_ You weren’t aware that anyone else knew about your kitties…You thought that it was just you…

You shoved the thought out of your mind as you looped your satchel bag off your shoulder and took out a packet of cat treats that you had bought at the convenience store near your high school. All the kitties perked up immediately as you shook the packet and they all began purring and meowing loudly, their wide twinkly eyes gazing up at you in wonderment.

Your precious feral kitties had crowded you in a web of tails, paws and whiskers as they meowed cutely and tried to claw at the treat packet. You giggled as you opened the packet high above your head and then you threw some treats into the air and immediately the kitties rushed to the treats, fighting over each other, some of them hissed when another kitty had stolen their treat. You put more treats down for them, and especially for your shier kitties who would be easily pushed away by your more confident kitties (who as a result were a bit porkier than your shy kitties).

You did this until the packet was empty and having made sure that all your kitties had had some treats. You straightened up, crumpling the packet in your hands. You looked at your wristwatch and your eyes widened at the time, you would be late if you stayed here.

With regret, you said goodbye to your kitties as they meowed and whined for you to come back. You walked towards the fire exit, putting the empty packet of cat treats into the bin on your way and then you entered the back of the SM building, ascending the echoey stairs quickly. You arrived through a side door in the large and sparkly SM entrance hall, which was empty at the moment except for the secretary who was lovingly admiring her French tipped nails.

You walked rapidly towards the sign in desk, where you signed your name, saying that you were present. Then you ascended the large and sparkly grand stairs, hands in pockets. You walked hurriedly, hoping that you weren’t majorly late.

You rushed down the large and spacious white hallways, greeting male trainees with a nod and a smile and even some giggling female trainees who couldn’t resist giving you sly winks which made you laugh awkwardly with a blush. You vaguely wondered what they would think if they found out that you weren’t actually a boy…but you would never let them find out at all! Not in a million years!

You neared yours and exo’s dance studio, and you could hear the music booming from inside. Currently, you and exo were preparing for a small selection of concerts taking place next month in October, and they were all stationed in Korea.

You entered the dance studio just as the music turned off, and the sweating heaving and panting male members of exo had all stopped dancing, wiping their glistening foreheads and cheeks with the backs of their hands. They turned towards you when they noticed you in the doorway and they all smiled widely, glad to see you after a long day of dancing.

You gave an overdramatic wave. “Hey _hyungs!”_ You greeted with a wide smile and a boyish laugh. They all gave you a knowing look and a smirk, all of them in on the joke now as they laughed knowingly.

“B/n-ah!!” Sehun said excitedly as he ran up to you, wrapping you in his warm and hard embrace. You smiled against him as he hugged you tightly, his hand smoothed through your black locks and, your arms tightening around his taut middle.

You were ripped out of Sehun’s arms suddenly and into someone’s familiarly tight embrace. “Hello my _male_ fetus!!!” Jongdae greeted happily. You laughed against him, glad that you didn’t have to hide around them anymore and that you could show them your girly self. Jongdae’s hug was still tight, but gentler than his normal hugs which you were used to. You snuggled against his warmth, and he smiled against your hair as your small hands swept his back.

You and Jongdae pulled away with pink blushes and racing hearts as Chanyeol brought you against his rock-hard chest suddenly. You froze, you and Chanyeol have been on friendly terms only recently so it felt a little strange that he was hugging you again. But you liked it, it was much better than him hating you. You hugged him tightly as you both blushed a delicate pink. You were both still a bit awkward from the events of early Saturday morning when he had groped your breast. You still couldn’t believe that he had _seen_ them or that he had _touched_ them…

You and Chanyeol pulled away after a small while and you blushed even more at what he was wearing, which was a white wifebeater top that exposed his muscled and toned arms. You blushed, looking down at the shiny floor. You’ve been so exposed to exo’s muscles in the past, and you’ve never felt like this before. So why were you blushing so hard?!

Chanyeol smirked, feeling satisfaction flowing through him when he noticed you checking out his impressive arm muscles. The rest of exo noticed your little exchange and they did NOT like this AT ALL. “You okay, B/n-ah?” Chanyeol prompted with his wide yeollie smile as he gently stroked your smooth black hair. Normally, Chanyeol would be messing your hair up until it was a bird’s nest upon your head, but he was being gentle, which was quite strange to you at the moment however, you felt calmed by his soothing and rough fingertips upon your scalp…

You looked into his eyes as he smiled down at you expectantly. “I-I’m good.” You stuttered out awkwardly, feeling your heart beating harder in your chest. You looked away when he smiled wider at your blush. You’ve never reacted like that to Chanyeol’s smiles before…

Before you could explore this thought any further, the others came over to greet you. You hugged them all tightly as they pressed you close to their muscled and toned chests that had you blushing pink at the proximity.

After hugs, they asked you about your day and you told them all about your usual high school routine which involved: avoiding fangirls in the hallways, finding mounds of confession letters stuffed in your satchel, your locker or in your desk drawer, fangirls asking for autographs or pictures wherever you went, creepy fangirls taking candid shots of you and some fangirls who would bombard you with VERY personal questions about the rest of exo that had you blushing furiously like a beetroot throughout the day.

After a small while of chat, you excused yourself to get dressed into some work-out clothes, and quickly you zipped out of the dance studio with your satchel.

You entered yours and exo’s changing rooms and hastily, you took off your uniform and put on some long sweats and a white t-shirt, making sure that your chest bind was firmly on. Then you walked out after locking your locker.

You entered the dance studio again and looked around the large and illuminated space, Mr Lee and the dance instructors must have left for a break, so it was just you and the rest of exo in the room. The nine dorks were all currently huddled in a corner of the dance studio with their heads bent towards each other, and they seemed to be whispering intently. You frowned but nonetheless you took a step towards them—

“B/n-ah?” A gentle voice said suddenly. You stopped your advance towards your lovable dorks and you turned and there stood Hyejin, the female trainee manager. She looked quite awkward as she stood there with a pink blush. You didn’t notice as the nine male members of exo stopped their whispered conversation to look beadily at the two of you with VERY EVIL glares trained on the poor and unassuming Hyejin.

“Hey Hyejin-ah!” You said brightly, putting on your husky tone of voice as you smiled down at her.

Hyejin blushed harder. “Um…how are you?” She asked after gathering herself and calming her expeditiously beating heart. Then she cringed when she realised how stupid she might sound right now in front of her crush!!!

“Uh…I’m good!! How are you Hyejin-ah? I haven’t seen you in ages!” You said politely as you gave her your boyish smile that she just loved. You hadn’t seen Hyejin at all since you had recovered from your broken ankle.

“Oh, uh I’m fine, B/n-ah. I’ve been sick with a cold recently, so this is my first day back!” She replied after a long while of calming her rapidly thumping heart at your boyish smile. You were going to be the death of her if you kept smiling like that.

“Oh well I’m glad that you’re better Hyejin-ah!” You quipped with a close-eyed smile that she couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on you.

All of exo’s attentions were fixed on the two of you, their teeth were gritted and they all looked very menacing. Exo hated Hyejin with a raging and burning passion even though Hyejin was a girl, they still hated the idea of that _roach_ batting her eyelashes in an attempt to charm you! This was SO NOT ON!!!

“Also, how have the guys been today? They’ve been good right?” You asked suddenly, looking towards your bandmates as they quickly stopped glaring, to wink or smile charmingly at you. You blushed pink and looked away when you felt your heart pulsing hard in your chest suddenly.

Hyejin’s eyes darkened at the mention of your nine heinous bandmates. “They were…good.” She said slowly as she subtly glared at them all. They stopped smiling at you to glare menacingly at Hyejin. If good meant, subtly telling her to fuck off or looking down their noses at her as if she was an actual roach whenever she would give them their waters or towels then yes, they’ve been VERY GOOD!

Hyejin turned away from the evil exo to look into your beautiful eyes which she loved. “Um, I heard that it’s your birthday soon…” She said slowly.

You hurriedly shook away your thoughts about how strange your heart was acting in response to exo’s charming winks and smiles. You nodded. “Yeah.” You said quietly, ruffling your short cropped black hair.

“Well, um…because I won’t be here tomorrow or on your birthday, I would like to give you your present now!” She said suddenly, your eyes widened when she whipped out a nicely wrapped present from behind her back.

Suddenly, the nine male members of exo who were sat on the shiny and pristine dance floor, glared hard at the audacity of that creepy roach-like Hyejin. How dare she get you a present!!!!

Hyejin had only just heard that it was your birthday soon when she had overheard your heinous bandmates discussing it during a morning break and quickly she had zipped out to the shops at lunchtime to buy you a present and wrap it up.

“Hyejin-ah, you didn’t have to…” You said slowly with a smile as you accepted the neatly wrapped present which was quite heavy. The wrapping paper was Doctor Who themed, with David Tennant shooting his sonic screwdriver into your eyes and Billie Piper rocking that leather jacket.

“I wanted to B/n-ah, you’re a…um…really good friend to me and I wanted to get it for you.” She said quietly, looking away from your handsome gaze that she knew was focused on her, she blushed a major pink. She couldn’t believe that she was saying this. She really hoped that you liked her as much as she liked you, but you were a famous idol, why would you like _her?!_

“Thank you so much!” You beamed with a closed-eyed smile.

“Could you open it now? I’m not here on your birthday so…” She said with a slight stammer as she wrung her hands nervously.

“Sure!!” You said with a deep chuckle that caused her heartbeat to spike dangerously in her chest.

The nine male members of exo all watched in absolute horror as that _roach_ scuttled towards _their_ delicate little lady. The roach’s muddy brown eyes were fixed on your pretty and pure face as you carefully unwrapped that abomination of Doctor Who wrapping paper…

“ _Baby boy!_ Come here!” A cringy voice whined suddenly. You knew _exactly_ who that was, and you blushed a tomato red. You and Hyejin looked up, and just as you thought, you captured Baekhyun’s dark and glittering eyes from where he was splayed out on the practice room floor, he winked at you as he bit his lip, causing your heart to give a jolt of heat.

 _“Baby boy?”_ Hyejin whispered incredulously as she looked at the rest of exo who were sitting on the shiny as fuck floors of the dance studio. They all glared evilly at her when she looked at them, she jumped and glared menacingly back at them.

“Don’t mind them. They’re just being weirdoes.” You said, trying to calm your heart and blush as you subtly glared at everyone except Kyungsoo.

“Baby boy! Don’t ignore your _daddies_ …” Baekhyun crooned with an even wider smirk at your blush just for him.

You whipped your head up with a furious blush, all of exo accept Kyungsoo smiled in satisfaction at your red-hot cheeks. Kyungsoo was trying to get them all to stop being so fucking obvious by repeatedly hitting Baekhyun over the head in an attempt to batt away the elder beagle’s kinky-daddy side.

 _“Daddies?!”_ Hyejin spluttered with a pink blush as she looked between you and the rest of exo in disbelief. She felt panic grip her heart and painfully rip it out of her chest. She had always suspected that exo might be gay for you, but she did NOT like the idea of you also being gay for exo. And she did NOT expect them to like daddy kink!!! Not in a million years!!!!

Before you could argue your case that exo were certainly not your daddies, Jongdae interrupted you VERY rudely. “That’s right, we’re his daddies…” The middle beagle asserted with a very wide kitty smirk at your red blush. He found it so fun to tease you like this!! Now that he knew that you were a girl, it was even more entertaining!!

“No, you are not.” You deadpanned as you glared at everyone except Kyungsoo. You didn’t see as Hyejin gave a relieved sigh at your words and the fact that you looked serious.

“How dare you disrespect your _daddies.”_ Baekhyun whined slowly with a smooth seductive lilt to his voice that caused you to heat up considerably. You couldn’t believe how obvious they were being! And in front of Hyejin who could become suspicious.

“You’re not though! Stop being cringy Baekhyun hyung.” You said blankly after cooling yourself down and then you returned to the present in your hands.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, you haven’t called him ‘hyung’ in ages!! He folded his arms and glared cutely. “Hey! I’m your _daddy!”_ He spluttered with an angry shout, annoyed that that _roach_ was still sidling herself closer and closer towards you.

You sighed loudly, turning towards the wall so that you could open the present in peace without cringy exo (except Kyungsoo) trying to get you to call them all daddy. All of exo grumbled as you and Hyejin went to a corner far, far away from them. They strained to see what was happening, however they couldn’t see your faces because your backs were to them. Exo really needed to get Hyejin off your back, couldn’t you see that that _roach_ was lowkey obsessed with you?? _Their_ delicate little lady? Hyejin could turn you against them!!

Finally, you were able to get the Doctor Who wrapping paper off the present, and in your hands was an Eau de Toilette, Calvin Klein ‘Obsession’. You stared at it, turning the box over in your hands. “Hyejin-ah, this is great!” You beamed, turning to her with your bright and boyish smile that never failed to get her heart beating and almost falling out of her chest.

You had been meaning to get a new cologne because you would use it for fan signings or concerts to keep your male image up. The cologne that you have currently, (Hugo Boss) was nearly running out, so this was a very useful present. Suddenly you grimaced and looked towards Hyejin as she tried to calm her expeditiously beating heart but to no avail. “Hyejin-ah, this must have cost a lot…” You said quietly, your eyes glancing down at the price tag.

She waved you off with a small smile. “No, it wasn’t! You deserve it B/n-ah, you’ve been such a lovely…friend to me ever since I began helping exo.” She said gently with a pink blush. She tried to wipe the smile off her face with great difficulty, but she was so glad that you seemed to like it.

Suddenly you did something that none of exo nor Hyejin had anticipated. You hugged Hyejin gently. Exo’s eyes hardened as that _roach_ blushed a deep and disgusting red and snuggled against your chest, her roach-like arms encircling your delicate-lady-waist.

Exo were fuming, they couldn’t believe that you had _willingly hugged_ that creepy roach!! Now Hyejin was going to get the wrong idea and think that you liked her and try and steal you away from them!!! And Exo didn’t want that _roach_ to try and steal you away from them!!! You were theirs!!

Exo all looked at each other and with determined nods, they all stood, flattening out the creases in their white wifebeaters as they walked towards you—

The dance studio doors opened with a harsh bang. “Guys!!! It’s time for dance practice!!” Mr Lee exclaimed as he entered the dance studio with a flourish. The nine male exo members glared evilly at their unaware and idiotic manager for halting their advance towards their delicate little lady who was being squeezed to death by that _roach._

The nine male exo members sighed, and reluctantly they got into their positions for the next dance. They watched from the corners of their eyes as you released Hyejin who was now blushing as much as a rotten and disgusting beetroot. They all watched beadily as you placed the present, (which they didn’t know what it was) in your satchel bag.

You waved goodbye with your boyish smile towards Hyejin who looked as if her actual ovaries had exploded as she stared after you. Exo glared darkly at that _roach_ who was still so dazed that she had actually talked to you to even notice exo’s very evil glares trained on her. If looks could kill, Hyejin would be ten feet under by now.

Then you jogged towards your lovable dorks with your pretty smile. They stopped glaring at the love-struck roach and they couldn’t help but blush pink and smile back at you. You quickly got into your position beside Jongin and then the music started and you all began to dance the routine absolutely flawlessly.

 

 

 

****

 

 

After a long and hard dance practice, the dance instructors allowed you and exo a ten-minute break. You fanned your hot face as you collapsed beside Jongin and Sehun who were slurping greedily from their water bottles. You observed the way their smooth necks rhythmically moved the water down their gullets and how some of the water had escaped from the corners of their mouths, trailing down their well-formed necks and sliding down their wifebeaters. It was almost… _sensual_ …You blushed beet red, surprised that you were thinking such a thing about your bandmates. You swore that you’ve never had _those sorts_ of thoughts about exo drinking water before…

“Baby girl!!” An annoying voice crooned suddenly. Your head snapped towards the voice and your suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed Baekhyun and Chanyeol, sitting in their corner. Baekhyun was watching you from hooded dark eyes, indicating for you to come over with a sensual curl of his long and pale index finger. You blushed pink at his suggestive look and you stood up, waving a small goodbye towards Jongin and Sehun who watched you leave with frowns and dark glares trained on the bold elder beagle.

As soon as you had reached the two beagles, Baekhyun pulled you down, so that you were sitting across his lap. You gave a surprised squeak as Baekhyun settled you firmly in his strong embrace, you blushed, feeling his taut leg muscles rippling enticingly beneath your ass.

“Baekhyun-ah?? What are you doing??” You spluttered with a large pink blush, feeling warm in his hold. You looked around the dance studio and you breathed a small sigh of relief when you saw that Mr Lee, Hyejin and the dance instructors had left for a bit, it was only you, the two beagles, Jongin and Sehun in the room. The other male exo members must have left to refill their waters.

Baekhyun held you tighter against his hard chest, the warmth from his hands seeped into your shirt. “What baby girl? Daddy just wanted you in his lap for a bit…” Baekhyun whispered smoothly into your ear, his hot breath fanning down your neck. You heated up with a thoroughly pink blush against him.

Chanyeol glared at his hyung with a pout and crossed his muscled arms in protest. He wanted you to sit on _his_ lap!! The virus hated how the elder beagle had made you blush so beautifully like that. Regretfully, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun also seemed to have the same tender feelings towards you as he does, and now Chanyeol was determined to put things right between you and him after your tensions and he wanted to make you see how much he really cared for you.

“Baekhyunnie…” You implored gently as you looked up at the elder beagle.

 _“Daddy_ …” Baekhyun corrected as he smirked against your hair.

Your heart skipped a beat. “I’m _not_ calling you that.” You said firmly as you folded your arms with a pout. You couldn’t believe that they were still serious about this daddy business…

Before Baekhyun could retort, the dance studio doors opened with a shuddering bang. “Baby girl!!!” Another annoying voice crooned suddenly. You, Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned, it was Jongdae who was leading the rest of exo whom had left the room to refill their waters and empty their bladders.

“Hey guys.” You said sweetly with a delicate wave of your hand. They all sat down with you, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Jongin and Sehun joined the rest of you on the shiny and pristine floors from where they had been sitting at the other end of the room.

The rest of exo all glared heatedly at Baekhyun’s hands which were resting on your delicate thigh and your hip, not liking their presence there at all. They felt an uncomfortable, swirling and hot heat beginning to gather in their stomachs at the sight.

“Anyway, what did that ro— I mean what did _Hyejin_ get you?” Junmyeon asked curiously after a little while of calming the uncomfortable heat in his stomach at where Baekhyun’s hands were resting on you.

All of exo looked towards you beadily. “She got me cologne!” You said sweetly with a pretty smile.

Chanyeol scoffed loudly, folding his arms. “You don’t need _that!”_ The virus said with a splutter and a chortle, shaking his head at the idiotic roach-like Hyejin. All of exo agreed with the virus’s words with heavy nods and unkind laughs towards the gentle female trainee manager.

You swept an eye around them all. “Actually, I do. I wear cologne as a cover sometimes, and my one was running out. So, the gift is very useful…” You said quietly with a small and cute yawn which made them all blush pink. Baekhyun’s hand was smoothing your thigh gently and you snuggled against his hard and warm chest, feeling worn out already with your tiring day of running away from fangirls at high school and from that intense two-and-a-half-hour dance practice back there.

Baekhyun smiled against your hair as he held you tighter against him, glad that you seemed to like sitting in his embrace. He liked the fact that he could hold you so close to him more often now that all of exo knew that you were a girl. The rest of exo glared, not liking where the elder beagle’s hands were resting, NOT ONE BIT!!!! They all subconsciously squeezed their Evian water bottles, imagining that they were squeezing Baekhyun’s neck instead.

“Baby girl come see daddy Jongin…” Jongin said suddenly as he patted his lap expectantly. You blushed pink as they all glared at the dancing machine. You began to move out of Baekhyun’s hold.

“Don’t leave me…” Baekhyun whimpered as he held you tighter against his chest, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck. You could feel yourself tremoring in heat as his lips ghosted the delicate flesh.

“You’ve been holding me for a while, Baekhyun-ah…” You tried to say as politely and as nicely as you could without hurting the elder beagle’s feelings.

 _“Daddy.”_ Baekhyun corrected for what he felt was the millionth time since that ‘family meeting’ on Saturday morning.

“I’m not calling you that!” You said harshly with a furiously red blush.

“We’ll catch you out someday baby girl.” Baekhyun murmured darkly against your hair and a strange heat filled tremor pulsed straight to your stomach at his words, his warm hand gripped your thigh gently and you bit your lip.

You shook yourself from your thoughts about that strange heat filled tremor as you wriggled out of Baekhyun’s hold and crawled towards Jongin and cautiously, you sat in his lap. The dancing machine happily wrapped you in his arms and you leant against his warm and hard chest with a sweet smile.

All the other exo members glared, annoyed at how Jongin had easily and shamelessly gotten you to sit on him like that. They could all see in that moment that Jongin also seemed to share the same feelings towards you as they did. And that scared them, none of the others liked the idea of you falling for Jongin at all…

Suddenly, the dance studio doors opened, and your eyes widened, and a VERY VERY VERY large blush swept across your face when Lee Freaking Taemin crept through with his wide Taeminnie smile that immediately had your heart racing and shuddering in your chest.

“B/n-ah!” Taemin called happily with his hands behind his back as he walked towards you from where you were all sitting in the corner of the dance studio.

The male members of exo glared up at the Shinee maknae and sidled themselves closer towards you and Jongin. You blushed at the fact that you were sitting in Jongin’s lap…in front of Taemin!!! Jongin held you tighter against him—his hand gripping your thigh— you blushed a harsh red, feeling crackles of electricity pulsing up your leg at its presence.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked quite rudely as he glared up at the Shinee dancing machine. You jumped in Jongin’s tight hold at Junmyeon’s hostility that you hadn’t seen in him before and the fact that the rest of exo looked incredibly menacing as they glowered up at the Shinee maknae who seemed unfazed, he was still smiling gently.

“I came to see, B/n-ah!” Taemin smiled happily with a wave as he fixed you with his infamously twinkly gaze.

The nine male exo members watched as you waved at Taemin with a pretty smile and they all frowned and continued to glare at the Shinee dancing machine, all of them were aware that he was using _that_ gaze which sent fangirls’ ovaries imploding and their bellies ballooning with octuplets. “Well, he’s busy!!” Jongdae replied quickly as he sidled towards you, glaring hard at the Shinee maknae who looked down at the overprotective and fierce looking exo with an unreadable and thoughtful gaze.

“It won’t take long!” Taemin quipped sweetly as he shook himself out of his thoughts. “I would like to talk to him in private…” He continued pointedly as he looked towards you with a gentle smile upon his handsome lips.

“NO!!” The male members of exo exclaimed simultaneously with piercing glares.

Jongin’s hold on you tightened as your eyes widened in shock with a pink blush at exo’s protectiveness. Suddenly, you remembered what Taemin had said on Friday night when you had told him about your real gender, about how exo were protective over you, how exo talked about you as if you were very precious to them and how Taemin could see that you were very special to exo. Then, your heart began to pulse softly in your chest with an unidentified warmth that sent tremors pulsing through your system…

“Guys, Taemin knows that I’m a girl, it’s okay.” You told them all gently after gathering your thoughts and calming your heart which throbbed with an unknown warmth that you swore that you had never felt before.

“WHAT???” All of exo (except Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Jongin who knew that Taemin was aware of your true gender.) exclaimed, their voices reverberating loudly around the echoey and sparkly dance studio.  

“How?? When??” Baekhyun demanded as he leant towards you wide-eyed. The rest of exo who were unaware that Taemin knew, leant towards you as well, staring at you unblinkingly. They didn’t like this at all…this meant that it would be easier for Taemin to steal you away from them, and they did not like this, NOT ONE BIT!!

Before you could open your mouth and explain, an ominous crack reached your ears. “You didn’t grope her, did you?!” Yixing asked the Shinee maknae with a hard glare as he menacingly cracked his knuckles in preparation for a beating if that was the case. Minseok also fixed the nervous looking Taemin with an evil glare as he began to warm up his impressive arm muscles.

Chanyeol shuddered in terror, still feeling the painful bruises and scrapes inflicted upon him by the two overprotective and powerful exo members throughout the whole weekend because he had groped your innocent lady breast.

“Guys!! Please. I _told_ Taemin that I’m a girl and he didn’t grope me at all.” You cut in quickly before things could escalate and get out of hand. You looked at all the male exo members desperately, hoping that they believed you.

Exo looked towards you, and from the look in your eyes, they could see that you were definitely telling the truth—and for that—they were all immensely relieved that Taemin hadn’t laid a hand with intent on your smooth and innocent little body.

All of exo relaxed only a smidgen and you breathed a relieved sigh that you had rescued Taemin from potentially being beaten and abused like Chanyeol had been all weekend.

You cleared your throat, and all of exo and Taemin looked towards you. “Guys, may I talk to Taemin-ah?” You asked exo sweetly with your pretty smile that never failed to get their hearts racing and their cheeks blushing pink at your cuteness.

They all nodded slowly after they had shaken themselves from their dazes that your smile had put them through. You thanked them all and wriggled out of Jongin’s hold. The dancing machine frowned at the loss of your delicate feminine presence from above him.

The male exo members watched as you shakily walked towards the Shinee maknae with a very large and very red blush on your cheeks and as Taemin flashed you his signature wide smile that had your heart pulsing rapidly. Then exo watched sadly as you and Taemin walked out of the dance studio, and they all gritted their teeth and glared hard, cursing Taemin in their heads and imagining ripping off his limbs one by one when they caught sight of something in the Shinee maknae’s hands behind his back.

You and Taemin exited the dance studio and you both walked down the long white and spacious hallway in silence. You were surprised that Taemin couldn’t hear how loudly your heart was pounding, because to you, it was defeaning. You were blushing so bad, wondering what Taemin was up to and why he took you out of the dance studio. You had had a vague thought that Taemin wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with you after you had told him that you were actually a girl. You were surprised that he didn’t seem creeped out by you…

You both walked until you reached the end of the long and white hallway where a small black leather sofa was sat beside some elevators. You and Taemin sat down on the sofa which was hard and slightly uncomfortable.

Taemin quickly turned his body, so that you wouldn’t see what was behind his back. “Y/n-ah. How have you been?” He asked softly with a sweet smile.

Your heart thumped piercingly loud when he had used your real name, which sounded so good coming from him. You cleared your throat after waking yourself from your small daze, hoping that your blush wasn’t obvious (but it was). “I’m good Taemin-ah.” You responded just above a whisper. “How are you?” You asked with a shaky smile.

Taemin chuckled. “I’m good, and I’m guessing that you and exo made up and that they all know about your secret?” He queried, his twinkly gaze was fixed on your face as you nodded in confirmation with a relieved smile.

“Yes, it feels so much better now that I don’t have to hide around them anymore.” You responded quietly with a smile. For the first time since you had joined exo, you finally felt like you could relax and be yourself around them and you were glad that Exo could now see the real you.

“How about you and Chanyeol?” Taemin asked suddenly, his twinkly gaze on you.

“We’re much better than we were! I’m glad that I don’t have to lie to him anymore.” You responded truthfully. You knew that you and Chanyeol still had a long way to go because of your past hostilities towards each other. However, you thought that things were looking better between you and the virus at the moment, and you had missed the happy and fun-loving Chanyeol, so it was lovely to have him back and making you laugh again.

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you Y/n-ah.” Taemin said gently with a beautiful closed-eyed smile that had your heart thrashing against your ribcage yet again when he had said your real name so smoothly like that.

 

 _Oh. My. God. Lee Taemin is PROUD of me???_ You spluttered internally.

 

“Thanks, Taemin-ah.” You responded shyly as you tried to calm your blush at his sweet words.

 

 _Does Taemin know what he’s doing to me?!_ You screamed internally as you tried to calm your poor spent cardiac muscle that wouldn’t stop thrashing and banging within your chest in response to Taemin or exo…which confused you because normally your heart didn’t react like this towards exo…

 

Taemin gave a smooth laugh, pulling you out of your internal ramblings. “Well, I actually brought you here to give you this…” The Shinee maknae announced as he reached behind him, pulling out a small nicely wrapped pink present with a card sellotaped to it.

Your eyes widened in disbelief as Taemin held the present out towards you. You shakily accepted it with a soft ‘thank you’. Your heart was pounding even harder in your chest and your beet red blush had returned full-force.

 

 _LEE FREAKING TAEMIN GOT ME A BIRTHDAY PRESENT????_ You screamed internally as you tried to calm your heart and your blush (again).

 

Whilst you were screaming internally, Taemin was rambling to you. “…I remembered that it was your birthday, so I got you this…I hope you like it! I would give it to you on your birthday of course, but I’m leaving tomorrow for some concerts in Japan so…” Taemin explained as he looked into your wide eyes with his sweet Taeminnie smile.

You seriously needed to get your heart checked out at the hospital otherwise it’ll probably be the death of you if it kept acting like this. “Gosh…Taemin-ah…you didn’t have to…” You stuttered quietly in utter shock that Lee Freaking Taemin had actually remembered your birthday. You had only mentioned it to him once…

“I wanted to! It’s your eighteenth birthday so it’s special!!” Taemin replied as he fixed his twinkly gaze on you.

You ran your fingers along the small pink present. “Wow…thank you…” You managed to splutter out as you looked up from the pretty present in your lap. You could hug Taemin so hard right now…

“You’re welcome but please open it now! I want to see what you think!!” Taemin goaded as he leant towards you, looking into your eyes from under the shadow of his perfect brown bangs.

You could only nod with a beet red blush as you carefully removed the card from the present. Your real name was written neatly on the front. You opened the card which had a cute caricature of a teddy bear holding a pink balloon with the number eighteen on it. You giggled at how cute the card looked and opened it, Taemin had written out a sweet message in there for you. You blushed as you reached for the present in your lap and began to unwrap it, your eyes widened when the present was revealed.

“Do you like it?” Taemin asked uncertainly after you hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Thank you so much!!” You beamed as you leant towards the Shinee maknae and gave him a tight hug. Taemin smiled widely, glad that you seemed to like it as he hugged you back. You released him quickly with a raging red blush in utter shock at your actions. You distracted yourself by picking up your present, which was a delicate chain bracelet with a little charm of a pink heart. Your heart pounded in your chest. Did Taemin like you back?

 

 _DON’T BE RIDICULOUS!!!_ You berated yourself internally with a large blush.

 

“You’re welcome.” Taemin smiled and then he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened at the time. Key would whip his ass raw if he was late to a dance practice again. “I need to go now…” The Shinee maknae said with a badly repressed shiver at the thought of his scary hyung as he stood from the black leather sofa.

You nodded, coming out of your thoughts. “Okay, thank you so much Taemin-ah!!” You smiled as you stood with him, putting the delicate bracelet back into the white box and scrunching the pink wrapping paper in a fist.

“It’s a pleasure, have a lovely birthday!!” Taemin said as he ruffled your black locks. You blushed at the feel of his smooth fingertips and then he rushed away quickly, his lithe dancer’s body rippled and moved with ease as he ran.

You stared after him, resisting the urge to roll around like a weirdo on the floor at the fact that _THE_ LEE TAEMIN had gotten you a birthday present!!!! You squealed into your hand, doubling up as you stood there, blushing furiously like a very ripe tomato. You couldn’t believe it!! Your crush had gotten you a birthday gift!! And he had actually remembered your birthday when you had only told him it once!!!

You stood straight again, fanning your warm face in an attempt to calm yourself down but you couldn’t wipe the large grin off your face. You breathed deeply as you put the wrapping paper in the waste bin near the sofa. With the box containing the bracelet and your card, you walked with a skip in your step towards the dance studio.

As soon as you entered the gleaming dance studio, all of exo turned towards you, watching beadily as you quickly swept towards your satchel to put the bracelet and the card in there.

Suddenly, you felt nine shadows looming above you.

“What did _Taemin-ssi_ want?” Jongin asked coolly as he folded his muscled arms across his taut chest. Your eyes widened at Jongin’s use of formal honorifics in reference to his VERY close dancer friend. Then you looked behind Jongin at the rest of exo, who were also crossing their arms, their features impassive as they stared at you, looking like actual fathers ready to scold their child.

You blushed. “He gave me a birthday present!” You stuttered happily, and then what you did next surprised all of exo. You squealed. Not a normal squeal that they were used to hearing from you, it was a ‘fangirl squeal’ the ones that creeped them out the most. Exo were all jolted from their scolding father facades as they stared at you wide-eyed in utter shock.

“Stupid shitty Taemin.” Baekhyun grumbled under his breath as they all watched you muffling your screams into your palm as you haphazardly slipped the present and the card into your satchel.

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth and ask what that shitty, good-for-nothing, sack of crap had gotten you, when all of a sudden, the dance studio doors banged open loudly. “Come on everyone let’s get to work!!” Mr Lee said annoyingly with a noisy clap as he sauntered into the room, the dance instructors and the creepy roach-like Hyejin following obediently behind him.

All the male exo members sighed loudly, feeling that uncomfortable and swirling hot heat in their stomachs coiling again at the fact that the Shinee dancing machine had had the gall to get _their_ delicate little lady a birthday present.

The male members of exo were now even more determined to get you to like them because they could see that you were becoming swayed by Taemin’s twinkly charm and they really didn’t want the Shinee maknae to steal you away from them. All of exo shared a look, and they could all see that they were all infuriated with the effect that Taemin had on you.

All of exo sighed sadly as they got into their positions in front of the mirrored wall. You joined them soon after you had calmed yourself down. You stood in your position beside Jongin and then the music began and you all danced.

However, the male members of exo couldn’t focus on dancing at all, because those swirling and uncomfortable heats in their tummies had returned full-force, causing them to mess up the timing of their dance moves.

The nine male exo members couldn’t help but envision themselves kidnapping Taemin and slinging him onto some remote island in the middle of some random ocean where he can never ever be found again!! Where he can no longer tempt you with his twinkly gaze or handsome smile. And strangely, all of exo realised that they were all thinking the same thing and their eyes narrowed. They all didn’t like the thought of them all liking you simultaneously…but that probably wasn’t possible…They didn’t _all_ like you…right??

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was the next day (a Tuesday that is), and you arrived at your dorm corridor after a long and hard couple of hours of after-school revision sessions at your high school in preparation for the upcoming end of term exams. You whipped out your keys, the golden kitty cat keyring shone in the harsh white light of the entry hall as you stopped in front of yours and exo’s door. You put the key in the lock and turned, and then you entered and closed the door softly behind you.

The dorms were ghostly quiet, and you knew that all of exo would definitely be in at this time. Normally you would hear them all chortling somewhere or taking group showers together but there was not a sound, not even a whisper. Were you mistaken? Did they all have some schedule that you weren’t aware about?

You pursed your lips as you slipped off your shiny black school shoes, placing them on the neat shoe rack to Minseok’s EXACT standards. Then your questions on exo’s whereabouts were answered when you looked down at the floor, where they had all left their muddy shoes there, and NOT on the shoe rack!!! They were definitely in the dorms then. You grumbled and busied yourself with putting their shoes neatly on the shoe rack. You seriously despaired, they really were a messy bunch!

After you had placed Chanyeol’s converse all-stars onto the shoe rack, you looked down the hall just as the living room door ripped open suddenly. Your eyes widened when Jongdae emerged with a chortle, you could hear many voices giggling from within the room. You smiled widely as you straightened up with your school satchel. “Jongdae-ah!!” You called with a wave and your pretty smile.

Jongdae’s eyes flitted to yours and he froze, looking panicked as he slowly backed into the living room and slammed the door shut loudly. You frowned, they’ve been doing that all weekend and yesterday and you were getting so tired of them all being shady and weird around you like this!! This was so not on!!!

You determinedly stomped down the hallway and knocked loudly on the living room door. “Guys?” You asked sweetly through the door. It was completely silent, and you knew that they were all in there because you could hear them all breathing heavily. _What were they doing??_

“I know you’re all in there!!!” You said after a small while of silence as you knocked again. Suddenly, you heard frantic whispers and Sehun whining loudly in pain and then some heavy footsteps approaching the stained and grubby door.

The door opened just a tad, and Sehun’s pale face emerged through the crack, his black tresses were messy, and he had a large red slap mark on his cheek that looked very painful.

“Yes?” Sehun asked importantly with pursed lips.

“What are you guys doing?” You inquired sweetly with your pretty smile as you crossed your arms.

Sehun’s eyes took on a panicked gleam as he turned away from you and back into the living room. You tried to look over his wide shoulders, but you couldn’t see anything. Then you noticed something in Sehun’s hair…

“Sehunnie? Is that a… _gift bow_ in your hair?” You asked slowly as you pointed to the pink and sparkly present decoration that was stuck to Sehun’s shiny black locks. However, you couldn’t help but think that it looked quite cute on him…

Sehun’s head quickly whipped around to look at you and his eyes widened in horror when he registered your words and you heard a collective sharp intake of breath from within the living room.

Sehun haphazardly felt his head, and when he had found the pink and sparkly gift bow, he hastily ripped it from his hair and threw it into the room without looking at it. “Nope.” Sehun said slowly after a small while of awkward silence between the two of you.

Your eyes narrowed as you stared hard at Sehun, who was acting shady again, in fact they’ve all been acting shady, and you really hoped that they weren’t doing what you thought they were doing in there because you felt that you really didn’t deserve it. “Okay…well, what are you guys up to?” You asked slowly after coming out of your thoughts.

“Nothing for you to worry about, little lady!!” Sehun said sternly as he stood on his tiptoes when he noticed you trying to look over his shoulder.

You gave a small huff and a pout that Sehun couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on you. “Okay…” You said slowly after a small while of attempting to look around Sehun’s large and lanky noodle-like frame and into the room. You decided to leave it, as you were too drained from school and you couldn't be bothered to continue badgering him for answers that he obviously wasn’t going to give you. “Well…I guess I should get started on dinner then…” You said softly, flashing him a pretty smile as you were about to turn around towards the kitchen—

Sehun had grabbed your wrist, halting your path towards the kitchen. “NO!!!” Sehun and the rest of exo shouted suddenly from where they were in the living room, having heard your words.

“What? Why not?” You asked confusedly as you raised an eyebrow.

“Because you’re not cooking today!” Sehun said firmly as he kept his large hand around your wrist, making sure that you didn’t dart to the kitchen.

“But I cook every day!!” You retorted, looking into the noodle’s eyes incredulously.

Sehun gave a small huff, and then he manoeuvred his long noodle-like body out of the door carefully, making sure that you couldn’t see into the living room as he shut the door securely behind him. “You’re staying with F(x) tonight.” Sehun explained as he slowly released your wrist with a pink blush when he could trust that you wouldn’t run off.

“Really? Why??” You asked in shock, having not been made aware of this at all.

Sehun smiled widely and you blushed pink, suddenly you decided that he really needed to smile more. “You look so upset!!” Sehun said happily as he stared down at you, his eyes taking in your delicious pink blush that he knew was just for him. He liked the idea that you might be upset about going to F(x)…

You shook your head quickly. “No, I’m really happy!” You assured him, hoping that he hadn’t noticed your blush and questioning your strange thoughts about Sehun’s smiles that you’ve been having recently. You noticed as Sehun’s smile fell and you immediately felt bad. “But why? It’s a school night…” You asked hastily.

Sehun crossed his arms and leant against the wall by the living room. “Because they want to see you!! Duh!!!” He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole entire world as he rolled his eyes. “Now pack a bag and go see them! They’re expecting you!!” Sehun commanded as he clapped his hands importantly.

“What? _Now?!”_ You spluttered in utter shock. You had only just gotten home for goodness sake!!!

Sehun gave a very loud sigh as he slapped his thighs in frustration. “Yes!!!” He said as he made a stupid face. “Are you deaf??” Sehun asked loudly as if talking to a small child and then he walked towards you—his hands on your shoulders—beginning to gently push you towards your room.

“Okay, okay!” You said quickly as the noodle neared your room. “Can I at least say goodbye to you guys before I leave?” You asked as you turned your head to regard Sehun.

“Your daddies are all busy, little lady.” Sehun said in a clipped tone as he stopped outside your bedroom door and opened it. He looked down at you and smirked widely at the large and red blush that had swept across your cheeks. Sehun loved winding you up, it was so entertaining!

“Sehun-ah!” You whined loudly with a cute moue of your lips at the fact that they were still persisting with this daddy business.

Sehun sighed loudly. “Go pack a bag Y/n-ah and then your daddies will give you cuddles.” He crooned as he shoved you into your room and shut the door behind you with a smirk and a cackle.

“Sehun-ah!!” You whined again as you ripped open your bedroom door.

Sehun stopped walking back towards the living room and he turned towards you with a dark gleam shining in his eyes that you only ever saw in Baekhyun’s gaze.

 _“Daddy.”_ Sehun corrected as he nibbled on his lips.

A very large tomato red blush swept across your whole face at his seductive look that you’ve never ever seen in him before. “I’m _not_ calling you that!” You just about spluttered, still shocked that Sehun had been so easily swayed into this daddy business.

Sehun gave a loud laugh at your look of utter embarrassment and he felt satisfaction coursing through his veins at the fact that he was the cause of it. “Now, stop dilly-dallying and pack a bag little lady!!” Sehun commanded with a clap of his large and pale hands, looking like an actual dad in that moment.

You gave a loud huff of frustration as you slammed the door shut, and as Sehun gave another loud laugh. Soon you recovered and cooled yourself down, feeling excited at the prospect of seeing your unnies after so long. The last time you had seen F(x) was when they had dragged you behind that strategically placed plant pot and made you talk to your crush Taemin.

You crouched down and retrieved your small duffel bag from beneath your bed, then you began to pack some clothes which mostly consisted of long sweats and baggy shirts. Then, you grabbed your necessities from the bathroom and zipped back into your room to place them into the duffel bag.

You exited your room with your now full duffel bag and your school satchel bag on your shoulders. You spotted the rest of your dorks, who were waiting by the front door, looking strangely excited at the fact that you were going to stay with F(x) for the night. You hugged them all in turn and you noticed some Sellotape stuck to their clothes and some glitter in their hair as they held you close to their tight and toned bodies—however you didn’t say anything—because you knew what they were up to and you didn’t want to bring up any awkward questions. However, you felt quite flattered if they were planning and doing what you thought they were doing.

You released Yixing from his hug and immediately you turned to regard them all as they stared back at you with small smiles and you could tell that they were itching for you to get out of their hair. “You guys will be good, right?” You asked them all as you gave them a hard and beady stare. They all nodded solemnly, not taking their wide and excited eyes off you. You grimaced, feeling slightly sceptical about your nine dorks being left to their own devices for a night, however you trusted Kyungsoo to keep them all in line. It was only for one night, so what could go wrong??

“Of course, duh!!” Jongdae said with a huff and a wide smile at your question which he thought was quite silly. Of course, they’ll be good!! They weren’t rowdy and naughty teenagers anymore for goodness sake!!

You gave all nine weirdoes one last hard stare. “Bye guys!” You said carefully and then you flashed them your pretty smile as you exited the dorms with a loud slam of the door.

As soon as you were gone, the nine dorks looked at each other with wide smiles splitting across their handsome faces. The next time they’ll see you, you’ll be a glowing _eighteen-year-old_ young lady!!! Then they all immediately raced down the hallway towards the living room and slammed the door noisily behind them with roaring cackles.

Baekhyun got out his rolled up _‘Masterplan’_ and laid it out on the Sicilian lemon scented laminate, placing a couple of Sellotape holders at the corners of the A3 sheet to keep it flat. The rest of exo all huddled around the elder beagle as he cleared his throat importantly.

“Now that our little lady is safely out of the dorms, we can get on with phase two of _the masterplan_ …” Baekhyun said professionally as he put on a pair of sexy half-moon glasses. The others nodded and followed the elder beagle’s move, and suddenly, the rest of exo had put on their pairs of sexy half-moon glasses (Chanyeol’s glasses were cracked and the wire was bent from being thrown abused and beaten all weekend for groping your innocent breast).

“Gather ‘round me boys…” Baekhyun commanded and they all smirked, huddling closer to the elder beagle. Baekhyun cleared his throat very importantly and then he began to tell them all the next phase of the _‘Masterplan’_ in thorough and precise detail.

The rest of exo nodded at the elder beagle’s words, rubbing their chins as they pointed to the _‘Masterplan’_ and asking VERY important questions. When Baekhyun had finished explaining the next phase in absolute and precise detail, he rolled up the _‘Masterplan’_ and put it back to god knows where.

“So, is everyone clear?” Baekhyun asked as he slid his sexy half-moon glasses down the bridge of his nose. The rest of exo nodded as they also slid down their sexy-half-moon glasses.

Baekhyun allowed a very wide smirk to traverse across his very beautiful lips. “Perfect…I’ve got a good feeling about tomorrow guys, if we just follow the masterplan, _nothing_ can go wrong…” He said slowly and they all nodded with very wide and very excited smirks.

The nine male exo members felt excitement and anticipation surging through their hearts at what was to come tomorrow when they would spend the day getting everything spic and span and absolutely fabulous for your very special eighteenth birthday celebration!

Junmyeon cleared his throat suddenly, and the rest of exo looked towards him with raised eyebrows. “Before we move onto phase two, we might want to finish _phase one_ first…” He pointed out as he gestured with a delicate wave of his hand towards the large pile of gifts still waiting to be wrapped up in pink sparkly wrapping paper.

The rest of exo nodded thoughtfully at the wise leader’s very wise words as they put away their sexy half-moon glasses (bits of glass fell to the floor when Chanyeol took off his broken and cracked sexy half-moon glasses). Then, the male members of exo settled themselves onto the hard-Sicilian lemon scented laminate, resuming phase one of painstakingly wrapping up all the pretty and girly presents with pink sparkly and cute kitten wrapping paper.

 

 

 

****

 

 

The door opened with a flourish suddenly, startling you out of your thoughts. “Y/n-ah!!” Amber exclaimed happily with her wide llama-like smile when she saw you standing outside her apartment.

“Unni!!” You greeted happily as she brought you into a tight yet gentle hug. You hugged her back with some difficulty, because you had your full duffel bag and your school satchel weighing heavily on your shoulders.

Amber released you from her comforting hug with a wide smile. “Come in!” She said, allowing you to enter her warm and cosy apartment which was definitely cleaner and more orderly than yours and exo’s. Amber led you to the living room where the rest of your unnies were, and you greeted them all with tight hugs.

Amber led you to their spare room, which was already set up for you, and you got changed immediately out of your school clothes and chest bind, putting on some comfy sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

After getting changed and feeling much better without that tight and uncomfortable chest bind on, you settled yourself on the red sofa beside Amber in the living room.

“So, exo said that you were expecting me…” You said after a little while of idle chatter. Victoria came into the room with some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, placing them on the little wooden coffee table. Immediately you picked up a warm cookie and took a large bite, moaning at the heavenly taste.

Amber laughed loudly from her seat beside you. “Yeah, could you believe it? Stinky exo _actually asked_ us to look after you?? Are they feeling sick??” She said with a wide and amused smile as she also helped herself to a warm cookie.

“Really?? They _asked_ you?” You inquired in disbelief after having swallowed a delectable mouthful of cookie. Exo hadn’t told you that…only that F(x) were expecting you. This was very unlike exo considering the fact that whenever you mentioned your unnies, the nine dorks would groan loudly and complain and then they would swiftly divert the conversation elsewhere to something weird and utterly random.

“I know right?” Amber said with a laugh, and the rest of them giggled with her. “Normally they hate it when we’re around you.” She continued thoughtfully with a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Oh!!! How did your date with Taemin-ah go?” Krystal asked before you could respond to Amber’s cheeky statement.

You blushed a tomato red and they all smirked and began to hoot loudly with wide and excited smirks.

“What happened??” Luna asked excitedly as she wriggled her eyebrows from her seat on the other red sofa opposite you.

The rest of F(x) all watched you with wide eyes as you tried to compose yourself. “Well…” You began, not sure how to really describe it because it had not gone how you had intended for it to go at all.

After gathering yourself, you told them everything. You told them about exo following you and Taemin to the coffee shop and how they sat close by in their creepy Sherlock cosplay and how they had ruined your time with Taemin by shouting loudly and spitting out their drinks. You told F(x) how you had shouted at exo and said that you hated them all and that you ran out of the coffee shop with Taemin and then telling him that you were not a boy, but in fact a girl.

Your unnies were all silent after your explanation, their faces were all blank. They seriously had NOT expected that AT ALL. They had all expected a fluttery and love-filled account of the sparkly and precious Shinee maknae that was Lee Taemin…not _that_.

“So…Taemin-ah knows that you’re a girl!!” Krystal squealed all of a sudden from beside you, and they all began to giggle loudly at your red blush and wide smile that you tried to suppress.

You nodded, and they squealed even harder. Krystal pulled you into a hug as you blushed against her, remembering yesterday and how Taemin had given you a birthday present when he really didn’t have to. You smiled against her as she gently stroked your upper arm, maybe Taemin liked you back?

After a while of calming your giggles, Victoria’s gaze became menacing in a flash as her mind flipped through what else had happened on the very eventful coffee date that Friday afternoon. “I can’t believe that exo would do such a thing! Following you like that!!” Victoria said incredulously, the rest of F(x) stopped giggling and they all became serious. Victoria did not look amused and you knew that if exo were all here, she would be battering them with a rolling pin as they screamed like little girls to the high heavens. 

“Stupid shitty exo!” Luna growled as she squeezed a fluffy cream cushion, her knuckles turning white. “How could they do that?! No respect at all!!” She spluttered and the rest of your unnies nodded firmly in agreement.

You spoke up suddenly in exo’s defence. “But, they’ve all apologised, and they know that they were wrong for spying on me…they were just being protective—”

All of F(x) squealed loudly, cutting you off. “So exo were concerned and worried and probably _jealous!!!”_ Amber said excitedly as she looked at her bandmates who all began to giggle as you blushed a harsh tomato red. Amber cut you off again before you could say that exo weren’t jealous. “You said that Chanyeol was accusing you of being gay, right?” She asked quickly.

You glared at her for rudely cutting you off again but nonetheless you nodded.

F(x) squealed with large smiles as you blushed even harder, feeling yourself heating up. “Well, maybe he was confused with his sexuality because he _likes_ you…” Amber said sneakily, and she smiled widely when your blush intensified to a beet red at the very thought of Chanyeol having romantic feelings for you. You felt your heart hammering in your chest as you imagined you and the younger beagle doing romantic things like…kissing…holding hands…snogging…

“You need to tell Chanyeol that you’re a girl so that he’ll stop thinking that he’s gay!” Luna said and they all nodded in agreement with wide smiles at this whole situation with you and exo. It was so entertaining seeing it all unfold, exo have changed so much since you’ve joined…

You quickly shook yourself from your thoughts about doing romantic activities with Chanyeol. “Um…actually, they all know now…” You said awkwardly as you willed your beet red blush to recede.

“WHAT???” All of F(x) exclaimed loudly in utter shock as they turned towards you.

“What?! How?!” Amber spluttered from beside you.

“Since when??” Luna asked quickly, her wide eyes examining your still beet red face.

“Since this Saturday…” You replied quietly.

“How did the other four find out?” Victoria inquired as she took a cookie from the plate.

“Well…” You started awkwardly as you sweat dropped. This was going to be a very long night trying to explain this to them…

F(x) exchanged a look of dread at the fact that you looked so awkward. “This doesn’t look good…how did they find out?” Amber asked for them all as she reached for a cookie, taking a large bite.

You sighed loudly. “This is going to take a while to explain, unnies.” You told them all seriously as you picked up another delectable cookie from the plate, you were going to need a lot of tummy timber to explain how the rest of exo all came to know about you without F(x) getting the wrong idea about them (especially with how Chanyeol found out).

“We’ve got all night, Y/n-ah.” Victoria said as she leant back in her seat beside Luna.

You took a deep breath and told them everything very, very carefully. First, you told them all about Jongin walking in on you in the bathroom on the night where they had all come back from their three-week tour and how the rest of Exo were trying to bash the door in, (and you had to reassure F(x) repeatedly that Jongin had in no way taken advantage of you at all and that he hadn’t groped you. They slowly and reluctantly accepted your words, but they also squealed loudly at the fact that Jongin had seen you in your naked and feminine glory and how the sexual tension must be thick between you both. You blushed like a tomato and they all giggled at your flustered state).

Then you told your unnies that Junmyeon had known about your real gender for a while, after Sehun had gotten drunk and told Junmyeon that you were a girl whilst they were on tour all those weeks ago in Hong Kong. (all of F(x) cursed Sehun for being so reckless for telling Junmyeon your secret, however in Sehun’s defence you told F(x) that he felt bad afterwards and he wasn’t in the right frame of mind at the time, your unnies slowly accepted your words).

Next, you told them (with a raging blush) that you and Jongdae had been cuddling on the sofa (All of F(x) squealed when you told them this which caused you to blush a furious red and throw a cushion at them, but you missed which caused them all to laugh uproariously and coo at you at the fact that you had been cuddling with Jongdae.) and that whilst you were on the sofa, you had bled on Jongdae and then he had had to go out and buy you sanitary towels (They all giggled at this, imagining the middle beagle’s embarrassment at having to buy sanitary towels for probably the first time in his whole life).

Then, you carefully explained how Chanyeol came to find out on the same night as Jongdae, however whilst you were explaining, very, very carefully without making Chanyeol seem like a pervert, all of F(x) interjected with loud shouts of utter shock.

“He _groped_ you?!” Amber blurted out as she turned to you with anger shining in her eyes.

“Well, no…I…well, he didn’t mean it in _that_ way, it was an accident…” You spluttered awkwardly as you looked at them all desperately—but they didn’t look convinced—they all looked murderous.

“He touched your _breast!_ He shouldn’t have done that!!” Victoria countered as she looked at you in concern, not liking the thought of you living in a dorm with exo if they were groping you. It was utterly wrong!

“You’re living with a pervert!!” Luna exclaimed.

Your eyes grew wide with panic, not wanting this to get out and potentially being picked up by the press if they heard some false lie that Chanyeol was a pervert, his whole career would be ruined, and you would feel utterly responsible. “Chanyeol’s not a pervert, he’s weird and very annoying but he is certainly not a pervert…” You explained calmly, hoping that they would accept it and that they wouldn’t complain to anyone at SM.

“But he _groped_ you Y/n-ah…” Krystal said gently with a worried grimace as she ran a hand through your cropped black hair.

You sighed. “I know and Chanyeol apologised, he’s really, really sorry about it and he felt very bad. I forgave him because I know that he would never have meant to do something like that with intent. He must have been shocked…” You explained quietly as they all listened, and they couldn’t believe how forgiving you really were. Chanyeol had groped you, yet you had forgiven him so easily as if he had stepped on your toe by accident.

“He knows that what he did was wrong now…” You continued with a small sad smile.

F(x) smiled slightly, having never met anyone as forgiving and as sweet as you before. They hoped that exo realised how utterly lucky they were to have you. “Maybe we need to teach that shitty virus a lesson instead.” Amber said darkly as she cracked her knuckles. The rest of F(x) agreed with heavy nods, imagining themselves kidnapping the virus and sawing off his lecherous hands with a chainsaw as the he screamed his head off, blood spurting out like waterfalls from his severed wrists.

“Please don’t say anything to him. He’s already had tons of abuse from the others.” You said quickly, looking between the four of them who still didn’t look convinced. They were all quite unhappy that Chanyeol had touched you in such a way. “Seriously he’s really sorry, okay?” You continued, they all shared a small displeased look, and then they nodded slowly. F(x) knew that Chanyeol was not a malicious pervert, they could all see that he didn’t have it in him.

You breathed out in relief, glad that you had saved Chanyeol from more abuse and mistreatment.

“So, does it feel different now that they all know?” Krystal asked curiously after a small while as she snacked on some popcorn beside you.

F(x) turned to you curiously as you allowed a small and relieved smile to trail across your lips. “Yes, it does. They treat me different and I feel like I can be my real self around them all, and I’m so glad that I don’t have to hide anymore.” You told them honestly as they smiled towards you, happy that you seemed much calmer and more at ease for the first time since they had met you.

Then you smiled widely suddenly. “Jongdae-ah doesn’t rough handle me anymore, so he’s resorted to Sehun and Chanyeol now…” You said, a giggle ending your sentence at the fact that you were no longer Jongdae’s play thing to rough handle and mess around with.

F(x) all giggled with you. “Well, Jongdae can beat Chanyeol up for us then! I’m happy with that!” Victoria said, looking at them all with a smirk which they reciprocated happily.  

“Unnies…” You implored softly, still not liking the idea of Chanyeol being targeted like this when he had apologised profusely for what had happened.

Amber’s eyes widened suddenly as she turned to you with a sly smirk. “Oh?? Are you _worried_ for Sehun and Chanyeol??” She asked sneakily as she wriggled her eyebrows. The rest of F(x) hooted at you as you blushed a tomato red.

“Well yes!! I don’t like how Jongdae gets too rough with them sometimes, even if it’s meant to be for fun!! Sometimes they get terrible bruises from it!” You said matter-of-factly as you tried to push away your blush with great difficulty.

“Ooh!! Maybe exo have a chance now??” Luna squealed as the rest of your unnies giggled.

“What does that supposed to mean?” You spluttered as you crossed your arms, giving them all a hard stare, and still trying to push away your blush which had escalated to a tomato red at Luna’s words.

“Oh…nothing…” Krystal said slowly as she avoided your hard and suspicious eyes that she knew were trained on her.

“Come on unnies…” You goaded, but you knew what they were getting at, and you knew that they were going to start teasing you about how exo all liked you…

A sneaky smirk swept across Amber’s lips as she turned to you. “Well…because exo like you so much…” Amber said and they all watched as you blushed a furious red, looking down at your lap. Their eyes all widened, normally you would be slapping and whining at them all to shut up and stop messing around but instead you were blushing and looking quite awkward…maybe you were starting to feel something for exo as well…?

“Guys…” You said softly after a small while of trying to calm your blush and heavily beating heart. You attempted to push away your thoughts about the possibility that exo could have romantic feelings for you. Was it possible?

“Y/n-ah…listen.” Amber said suddenly.

You stopped and looked up at her.

“I know that you might not see it yet but, exo really, really care for you…okay?” Amber said slowly as she pushed all the mirth out of her voice. She wanted to tell you seriously that exo really did like you because it was very obvious, and she felt the need to tell you this without teasing you so that you wouldn’t think that she was joking.

“Really?” You asked quietly as your heart began pounding hard in your ears at the fact that she seemed serious.

“Yes.” Amber replied with a gentle smile.

You swept an eye around your unnies as they looked at you seriously, no mirth in their eyes whatsoever. “But—”

Krystal cut in quickly. “Please don’t say but. I know you might not see it yet but when you were on leave for your ankle, exo wouldn’t stop talking about you, they missed you and they weren’t their usual lively selves. They always talk about you and look at you as if you are very precious to them…” Krystal explained gently as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against her side.

“Oh my…” You breathed, remembering Taemin’s words from the other week when he said that exo talked about you as if you were something very precious to them and he said that he could see that you were special to exo…

Krystal cleared her throat. “So, Y/n-ah, when you next see them, pay attention to how they look at you, how they treat you, and then I think you’ll see that they have feelings for you.” She continued, her hand rubbing your upper arm soothingly.

It was silent for a small while, and then a thought occurred to you. “But…why me? I’m not that special and I dress as a boy.” You said quietly, feeling very shocked that your unnies were so serious about it, and even Taemin had said that he could see that you were precious to exo…

Victoria leant towards you suddenly. “Y/n-ah, it’s not all about looks…exo like you for who you are. It shows that they’re not shallow.” Victoria said gently as you looked up at her, feeling your heart heating up with a strange yet comforting warmth at her words.

“Unnies.” You said softly, in absolute shock as to what to say as you snuggled against Krystal.

 “Do you…like them back at all?” Luna asked you carefully as she hugged her cushion tighter.

“I…um…” You stuttered, not sure how to respond. You didn’t know what to say. You weren’t sure. Did you like exo? Of course, you liked them…but did you _like_ _like_ them? As you thought through this question you could feel yourself heating up and your heart pounding at the very thought of exo liking you in a more than friends way. “I don’t know what to do…” You said quietly after a small while, feeling utterly confused and overwhelmed with this information.

You had always believed that F(x) were messing about with you when they would keep saying that exo liked you.

“I know it’s a lot to take in…but please think about it, okay?” Amber said softly from beside you.

“I-I will…” You said, burrowing tighter against Krystal as she rubbed your arm in comfort.

“You can always talk to us if you need to…” Victoria said gently from the red sofa opposite you.

“Okay…thanks unnies…” You said softly after a small while. You gave them all a sweet smile, glad that you had such lovely girls like F(x) looking out for you and being there for you, giving you a feminine view that exo couldn’t easily provide you.

“You’re welcome.” Krystal smiled as she brought you closer against her side.

After a small while, you all decided on a sappy romance movie to watch. You couldn’t pay attention to the movie at all as you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts.

You felt your heart pounding in your chest and your face becoming warm at the information, normally when F(x) said that exo liked you, you wouldn’t react like this, you would brush them off and tell them to stop being so silly…but recently you had been feeling sensations and your heart would be doing things that it had never done before when you were around exo. But you couldn’t be sure whether you _like liked_ them yet. You vowed that you would pay closer attention to exo when you see them again tomorrow…

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was the next day, (a Wednesday that is), which was also the day of your eighteenth birthday and the famous _DEFINITELY_ ALL MALE BOYBAND exo were running up the echoey stairwell towards their dormitories, after having finished a gruelling five-hour morning schedule.

All nine male exo members were laden with last minute birthday supplies in plastic bags. As soon as they reached their floor, they ran (a bit like Naruto) towards their dormitory door. Their footsteps reverberated loudly throughout the space. They all watched impatiently as Kyungsoo calmly (he was the calmest of the lot) opened the door to their dorms, then the nine all male exo members entered their dorm, running crazily down the hallway towards the living room.

As soon as they had all taken off their heavy disguises, Baekhyun put on his sexy half-moon spectacles, consulting a small piece of paper in his hand.

Baekhyun looked at his wristwatch. “Okay, it’s currently one o’clock in the afternoon, and we have approximately five hours to get the dorms spic and span and absolutely fabulous for our baby girl’s eighteenth birthday celebration!” He said seriously, sweeping an eye around his bandmembers as they all nodded with wide and excited smiles.

“We _cannot_ afford to dilly-dally, so we need to work quick!!” Baekhyun continued, giving the others a hard look as they nodded.

“Okay, Minseok and Sehunnie, you’re on cleaning duty. I want you to clean the kitchen, all the floors, the bathroom, the laundry room, the dining room and the living room. I want to be able to smell that Madagascan vanilla floor cleaner from a mile away!!” Baekhyun commanded professionally.

Minseok groaned, glaring at the noodle. “But Sehun-ah can’t clean for shit!!” He complained as he brought his hands up around him in frustration at having to work with the dirty and untidy noodle.

“I can!!” Sehun pouted and everyone turned to him with incredulous stares. Everybody knew that Oh Sehun was _certainly_ not good at cleaning at all (even though he claimed to be, but this was all lies).

“Look at your room, it’s a landfill!!” Minseok countered and then he gave a shudder at the very thought of the former maknae and the wise leader’s abomination and sorry excuse of a room.

“It is not!!” Sehun whined, glaring at the elder who glared heatedly back at him.

Everyone else groaned loudly at their bickering, all of them itching to get prepared for your party. “Guys! Just work together!! Okay?” Baekhyun said huffily, looking between Minseok and Sehunnie as they glared, but nonetheless they nodded and looked away from each other with small displeased huffs.

Baekhyun consulted his little slip of paper again. “Junmyeon-ah! You’ll be laying the table with the new cutlery that we got and the pink paper plates, make sure it’s pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous!!!” The elder beagle commanded as he rearranged his sexy half-moon glasses.

Junmyeon gave him a thumbs up and a wink. “Heard!”

Baekhyun reciprocated the leader’s thumbs up and briefly glanced down at the paper in his hand. “Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongin, you’ll be in the kitchen.” Baekhyun said as they nodded. “Kyungsoo, you’ll be making the birthday cake, remember it has to be pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous!! Yixing you’ll be making your dumplings and soup that Y/n-ah loves!! Jongin-ah, you’ll be assisting Kyungsoo and Yixing in the kitchen!!” Baekhyun ordered as he fixed the three exo members with a steely glare, however he knew that he could trust these three to do a good job.

“Heard!” Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongin said.

Baekhyun nodded and then with a smirk, he turned towards his fellow beagles. “Jongdae, Chanyeol, you will be decorating the dorms with the pink and sparkly decorations, and make sure that it is absolutely fabulous!!” Baekhyun said as he looked between his beagles.

“Heard!!” Jongdae and Chanyeol chorused with wide and excited smirks.

 “What will you be doing hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, looking towards Baekhyun with an eyebrow raised.

They all looked towards the elder beagle. _“I_ will be overseeing it all!! As it was my idea!!” Baekhyun quipped with a prideful smirk. They all gave nods at the elder beagle’s response, it was true after all, Baekhyun had actually helped them all to get their shit together with his ingenious _‘Masterplan’_ for your eighteenth birthday party.

“Now, any questions?” Baekhyun asked as he slipped the small piece of paper into his baggy sweats pocket.

“Nope?” Baekhyun prompted as he looked at them all expectantly and they all shook their heads. “Good! Now let’s begin!!” The elder beagle ordered with a clap. Immediately, the rest of exo scrambled out of the living room, thundering down the hallway, knowing exactly where to go and what to do.

Baekhyun smiled as he whipped out a clipboard with the _‘Masterplan checklist’_ clipped to it and he whipped out his much-loved angry red marker from behind his ear.

Then, Minseok and Sehun returned with the eco-friendly Madagascan vanilla cleaning products and they began to clean the living room thoroughly from top to bottom. The eldest exo member directed where the clueless and cleaning-virgin Sehun needed to clean. The noodle did this obediently, whilst muttering curse words and torture strategies mixed in with the eldest member’s name.

Baekhyun nodded to himself after having watched the noodle and Minseok gathering dirty plates and rotten fruit from the coffee table for a while. Then, the elder beagle sauntered out of the living room and into the hallway, where Jongdae and Chanyeol were decorating the walls with silver and pink tinsel, and pink ‘Happy Eighteenth Birthday!!’ banners. Baekhyun smiled, examining the decorations beadily, sliding his sexy half-moon glasses down the bridge of his nose for a closer and more precise look.

Baekhyun frowned, wrinkling his nose. “Chanyeol-ah, we can’t have silver on silver!” He said with a huff, pointing to where the giant had stuck two silver tinsel strands next to each other, which looked very odd and very weird. Baekhyun had told the two beagles his VERY specific instructions a countless number of times for how he wanted the dorms to be decorated. “It should be _silver pink silver!!”_ Baekhyun huffed and the giant rolled his eyes, unsticking one of the silver tinsel strands from the wall and with help from Jongdae, the two younger beagles placed a pink tinsel next to the other silver one that was still stuck to the wall.

Baekhyun smiled when he was happy and patted his fellow beagles on the back. Then the elder beagle wandered into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was mixing together flour, eggs, butter and sugar in a large bowl, looking very professional and akin to an actual pastry chef. Jongin was carefully adding vanilla essence with absolute precision into the cake mix that Kyungsoo was stirring with love and care.

Yixing was cutting onions for his famous soup and dumplings that they all adored. Baekhyun smiled, examining the saucepans with other dishes cooking beautifully in it, he even tasted a couple, just to ensure that they were absolutely fabulous (and they were!!). Kyungsoo kicked the elder beagle out of the kitchen after a while when he kept ‘taking samples’ of the delectable foods. Baekhyun huffed and pouted when Kyungsoo shoved him particularly hard out of the kitchen, locking the door firmly behind him.

However, Baekhyun had recovered quickly because he was a carefree guy and now the hallway was beautifully and gaudily decorated with the birthday banners, pink and silver tinsel and glittery gold stars. There were some self-made decorations on the wall that the younger beagles and himself had made yesterday evening and this weekend which were large banners with: ‘Happy birthday baby girl!!!” written on it in the elder beagle’s pretty markers and with lashings of gaudy and gorgeous pink and silver glitter on it! Baekhyun stood for a good ten minutes, appreciating his handiwork with a stupid smile on his face, rubbing his handsome chin as he imagined how you would react to it, and the party as a whole.

Even though you had said that they shouldn’t be bothering with your birthday, Baekhyun thought that you deserved it, because you had done such a lovely job with that surprise party for them all those weeks ago. This was their chance to repay the favour and to celebrate something so special like your birthday. But this time, you weren’t hiding from them anymore. You could finally be yourself around them and he was so happy about this, he liked seeing you happy again and he hoped that with this party they will be able to show you how special you were to them.

Baekhyun frowned slightly, he didn’t like the idea of the rest of them all liking you and having special feelings for you like he did, but he hoped that this wasn’t the case at all. However, he was having doubts...

Then Baekhyun, broke himself out of his worried thoughts, wiping a bead of sweat from his smooth forehead as he walked down the pink and sparkly hallway. He entered the dining room, where Junmyeon was carefully placing the pink and sparkly paper plates onto the large oak dining table which was now clean and sparkly and smelled of Madagascan vanilla.

Baekhyun watched as Junmyeon delicately placed the little nametags at each seat. (Baekhyun and the two younger beagles had made those pretty nametags just last night). The elder beagle smiled, the dining room had also been decorated with pink and silver tinsel and gold stars on the walls and there was a large ‘Happy Birthday Y/n-ah!!’ banner stuck to the wall behind the head of the table. They had all chipped in with that banner in particular, which was covered in multi-coloured glitter and coloured markers.

Junmyeon smiled at Baekhyun and the elder beagle reciprocated his smile with a thumbs up, leaving the wise leader to his task, he knew that Junmyeon could be trusted. The elder beagle consulted the _‘Masterplan checklist’_ where mostly everything had been ticked off, and then he ticked off some things and swept out of the dining room and into the hallway.

From the hallway, Baekhyun could hear his fellow beagles chortling loudly with excitement in the living room. The elder beagle ambled towards the living room, where Chanyeol and Jongdae where sticking pink and silver streamers onto the ceiling so that they were hanging down gorgeously like floppy and 2-D stalactites.

The living room was very clean and shiny, and it reeked of Madagascan vanilla floor cleaner, the elder beagle ticked a box on his _‘Masterplan checklist’_ with a smile. Then, Baekhyun observed the walls where his younger beagles had put up more pink and sparkly banners and some of their handmade ones, where some PVA glue and glitter was dripping from them and onto the nicely washed floor. Baekhyun hastily fished a crumpled tissue from his sweats pocket and wiped up a splatter of PVA glue from the floor.

Baekhyun put his clipboard down on the sofa and joined the younger beagles who were now blowing up pink and sparkly balloons. Jongdae was daring Chanyeol to suck some helium and the two older beagles laughed as Chanyeol did squeaky impressions of all the members, including you, (however, they laughed especially hard at Chanyeol’s impression of Kyungsoo in his Soozilla mode: “Don’t even dare Chanyeol!!” Chanyeol squeaked as he tried to recreate Kyungsoo’s famous Soozilla glare. “Stop being an annoying whiny ass!!” Chanyeol continued to squeak as the two older beagles rolled and convulsed with laughter against the Madagascan vanilla scented laminate).

Five hours later, everything was finally finished. The dining table had been nicely laid out by Junmyeon, equipped with gaudy pink glitter and mini plastic diamonds, pink and sparkly napkins, pink sparkly birthday hats, pink furry birthday hats and including the singing birthday hat that Junmyeon placed at your seat at the head of the table. The food was all cooked and already sitting at the table, waiting to be devoured and still hot. (Exo hadn’t snacked since lunch, so they were all very hungry and looking forward to stuffing themselves with delicious food made by Kyungsoo and Yixing). All the dorms were pink and sparkly and absolutely fabulous, and the floors and all the surfaces gleamed and shimmered, and there was a strong smell of Madagascan vanilla scented floor cleaner in the air.  

After they had all had their group showers to freshen up and when they had all gotten dressed, the nine male exo members all gathered in the living room, where the pink and sparkly presents were stacked in the corner and the pink and sparkly birthday balloons were floating above them all.

The nine male exo members all looked utterly nervous as they stood there, looking sexier than usual with their gelled back locks and sexy casual clothes that were well-fitted to their tight and toned bodies. They were all armed with party poppers in every pocket that they had on their sexy clothes.

Baekhyun looked at his watch, they had twenty until you’d be home. They all paced around the living room, repeatedly looking at their watches or phones, willing time to speed up.

They all felt so sickeningly nervous, their hearts were beating so hard in their chests at the prospect of seeing you again—even though you had only been away for a night—they were all determined to give you THE BEST birthday party ever.

They now had five minutes until you would be here and immediately they panicked and switched off the lights, their hearts pounding as they got into their positions…

 

_This was it!!!_

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, you were walking up the echoey stairwell with your duffel bag (which along with your sweats, also contained some new pretty girl clothes that F(x) had bought you for your birthday) and your school satchel bag which weighed heavily on your shoulders. You had just finished an after-school study session at high school, and you were really dreading the end of term exams coming up in a couple of weeks’ time. You wondered when you were going to find the time to study along with your commitments in exo.

You huffed as you slowly walked up the stairs. You were also feeling sad, it was your birthday today, and exo hadn’t said a single thing to you, not even a text or a phone call. You guessed that maybe they hadn’t had an opportunity to do so due to their busy schedules, but it still hurt. You had told them that it was your birthday that weekend, they can’t have forgotten…right?

You breathed deeply, trying to push away your saddened thoughts, you really hoped that they hadn’t forgotten. Your satchel was full of birthday gifts given to you today from female students at school—it was quite weird because you weren’t used to everyone knowing when your birthday was—but you accepted all the gifts because you didn’t want to feel rude. You had even eaten some of the cookies that some of the girls had made for you as birthday gifts at lunchtime with Chanhee.

Eventually, you emerged at your floor and stumbled heavily towards your dormitories, very weighed down by your bags. You fished in your full to the brim satchel for your keys, the golden kitty cat keychain that Kyungsoo had gotten you shimmered in the light of the hallway.

You stopped outside yours and exo’s door and unlocked it, carefully stepping through and closing the door behind you. It was utterly silent. Not a sound and it was pitch black. You felt your heart thump sadly when it looked as if exo weren’t here at the moment.

 

_Maybe they had forgotten?_

 

You pursed your lips, trying to push away your pessimistic thoughts as you slipped off your smart black school shoes and turned on the lights. Immediately what happened next shocked you to the bone.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N-AH!!!!” A loud chorus of happy voices exclaimed suddenly.

 

Your eyes widened when you caught sight of your nine lovable dorks as they emerged from the living room, decked out in tinsel, pink sparkly birthday party hats and party poppers which they were firing repeatedly into the air, multi-coloured confetti bursting around them and gathering in their gelled locks.

You couldn’t help but giggle in absolute happiness at the sight of them all, and that they hadn’t forgotten!!

“Guys!!” You called with a wide smile, placing a hand on your heart in an attempt to calm the heavy beats. They all chuckled fondly at your surprise as you dumped your bags on the floor and ran towards them. You hugged each one tightly as they held you close to their hard and toned chests, smiling against your hair. They whispered their own happy birthday greetings in your hair, their hot breaths trailing down your neck and causing hot shivers to trickle through you and your cheeks to tinge with a delicate pink blush.

After you had released them all, you smiled up at them, still shocked and having not expected this at all!!

“Guys…oh my gosh…” You were able to stutter out after a small while. They all chuckled at your surprise and how flabbergasted you looked.

Your wide eyes took in the gaudily decorated hallway, where pink sparkly happy birthday banners, silver and pink tinsel, large and sparkly gold stars and some self-made happy birthday banners were stuck to the walls. The handcrafted party banners were dripping glitter and PVA glue. You smiled up at the decorations, feeling a soft heat encapsulate your heart and then you looked towards the rest of exo as they all stared at you tenderly. Your eyes widened, remembering Krystal’s words to you just last night:

_“So, Y/n-ah, when you next see them, pay attention to how they look at you, how they treat you, and then I think you’ll see that they have feelings for you.”_

“We’ve shocked her!!” Jongdae chuckled as he went towards you, hugging you close to his tight chest. You were brought out of your thoughts, blushing pink as you looked up at the middle beagle, noticing that he had gelled his hair _very_ nicely today. “Are you okay, little lady?” He asked with his kitty-smirk.

You felt your heart beating softly in your chest as you ripped your eyes away from Jongdae with a pink blush. “Y-Yeah…I’m so shocked, I thought that you had all forgotten!” You said with a small and awkward laugh, ruffling your cropped black tresses.

They all laughed mellifluously with charming smiles as they stared at you. “Of course, we’d never forget your birthday baby girl!!” Baekhyun crooned as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you away from Jongdae’s hold. You blushed when Baekhyun had brought you against his hip, and at the smirk on his lips as he stared down at you, loving your blush that he knew he was the cause of.

“Let’s have dinner!! I’m starving!!” Chanyeol announced suddenly with his wide yeollie smile. You all nodded in agreement as you were all feeling very hungry, (especially the male members of exo who had been working their asses to the bone for five hours [without breaks] to get the dorms looking and smelling absolutely fabulous for your birthday).

They all led you to the dining room, which was also pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous. There was a huge handmade banner on the wall that said: ‘Happy Birthday Y/n-ah!!’ and it was decorated beautifully with glitter and coloured markers. Your eyes widened, and you smiled happily at how well the room was decorated and then at the array of beautifully smelling foods (still hot) on the fabulously decorated dining table. They had gone through such an effort…

Baekhyun led you to your seat at the head of the gaudily decorated pink and sparkly table. You sat down as Chanyeol placed a little felt birthday hat on your head with care and then he leant down to press a little button on the hat, and immediately it lit up and began to sing the happy birthday song. They all chuckled at your reaction to the hat as you giggled into your palm with a sweet pink blush.

Chanyeol pinched your cheeks with his rough fingers. “You’re so cute!!” He crooned as you laughed awkwardly, trying to bat away his hands, your blush intensifying and your heart hammering at his words. Chanyeol just laughed at your weak attempts to get rid of his cheek pinching and then he stopped and with his wide yeollie smile, he gave your cheeks one last pinch as he darted towards his designated seat at the table.

Then the others all settled themselves around the table according to the seating plan. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were sat on either side of you, and the two members in question determinedly avoided the less than pleased glares trained on them as they settled happily in their seats with smug smirks.

As soon as you were all seated at the pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous dining table, you all began to tuck in hungrily, all of you piling your pink and sparkly paper plates high with delicious party food in courtesy of Yixing and Kyungsoo (and Jongin, but he only did little things like washing the vegetables because he can’t cook for shit). Junmyeon and Baekhyun passed you some of your favourite dishes that you couldn’t reach, and you smiled and thanked them graciously with a pretty smile.

“Do you like the food, Y/n-ah?” Minseok asked after a small while of happy chatter around the table. They all looked towards you with expectant smiles on their sweet faces as you swallowed a mouthful of Yixing’s famous soup and dumplings that you just loved.

“It’s amazing!!! Who did all this??” You asked as you waved a delicate hand towards the beautifully smelling and delicious food.

“That was Xing, Soo and me, baby girl.” Jongin said from beside Baekhyun as he flashed you a wink.

You blushed a harsh shade of crimson, looking away from a triumphantly smirking Jongin to look around the table, only just noticing how all of exo seemed to have dressed up and how they all looked quite… _sexy_ …

Suddenly, you spluttered with an almighty cough at your surprising thoughts that you had never had about your bandmates before.

 

_SEXY?!_

Your heart was beating expeditiously against your ribcage as you tried to calm your beet red blush.

 

_What was wrong with you?!_

 

Junmyeon patted your back worriedly as you calmed yourself down, clearing your throat. You looked up and they were all looking at you with concern in their eyes. “Are you okay, Y/n-ah?” Junmyeon asked with a gentle furrow of his eyebrows. You looked up at him and your eyes widened as you nodded slowly, Junmyeon looked nice today in that casual light blue button-down shirt…

 

_WHAT?! Since when, have you ever paid attention to what Junmyeon was wearing?!_

You quickly shook away your surprising thoughts and your beet red blush once again. “Um…I’m okay!” You stuttered out as you gave them all a wide smile to reassure them that everything was okay. They all continued to stare at you with small and smug smirks, having noticed you checking them out quite obviously back there…

“Yixing, this soup is so good.” You said happily after a while of composing your very surprising and very shocking thoughts about your bandmembers and calming your beet red blush to a delicate dusting of pink.

Yixing smiled charmingly as he looked towards you with a swish of his glossy black tresses. “Thanks, Y/n-ah!” He said sweetly, and you smiled towards him and spooned another mouthful of his famous soup into your mouth.

After more chatter and eating, you reached towards the potato salad, which was nearly gone. You had had quite a lot of potato salad so far; however, you really wanted that last scraping of it, but you didn’t want to feel rude and take it without asking everyone else whether they’d like some as well.

You looked towards Sehun suddenly who was grumbling at Jongdae who was trying to spoon-feed him some delectable chicken pie. You had noticed that Sehun hadn’t had any potato salad at all this evening and you knew that he liked it now— he had said so at that surprise party a couple of weeks ago— he had even eaten it for you as well…

You fixed your eyes on the noodle who was trying with great difficulty to escape from Jongdae’s tight headlock. “Sehunnie, would you like some potato salad?” You asked sweetly.

Silence immediately descended upon the pink and sparkly dining table.

Everyone tensed and looked wide-eyed between you and the very shocked noodle who had been released from Jongdae’s head lock. Sehun straightened up, looking absolutely frozen as he sat in his seat, unsure of what to do or say.

 

 _SHIT!!!!!_ Sehun shouted internally, feeling his tummy turning uncomfortably at the very thought of that disgusting party food which he hated with a burning passion!!!!!!!!!

 

Sehun slowly brought himself out of his panicked thoughts, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. “Uh…” The noodle stuttered awkwardly as he stared into your sweet eyes as you gave him such a pretty smile that caused his cheeks to glow an alarmingly harsh shade of red.

Your pretty smile intensified (if that was even possible) and Sehun had to check whether he had actually caught alight (luckily, he hadn’t). “I noticed that you hadn’t had any potato salad tonight and well…I want it as well, but I didn’t want to be rude and take it without asking you first.” You explained sweetly as you stared longingly at the delicious-looking potato salad and then towards the noodle who was still frozen as he swept a nervous eye around his equally nervous bandmembers.

“You can have it Y/n-ah, you’re the birthday girl after all…” Sehun said carefully, trying to smile in his frozen state.

“Oh but, you haven’t had any potato salad today Sehunnie.” You said gently with an adorable moue of your lips that caused all the male members of exo to stop and stare with pink blushes at how utterly precious you looked.  

“It’s okay! Please have it Y/n-ah!!” Sehun reassured as he flashed you a sweet smile, glad that he could use your birthday as an excuse to avoid facing that dreaded and sickly potato salad again. However, he was quite flattered that you seemed to be looking out for him. Were you starting to have feelings for him as well? Sehun’s heart began to pulse in heat at the very thought of you also liking him back…

They were all looking between you and the noodle and then they watched as you smiled slowly.

“Okay, thank you Sehunnie!!” You said sweetly and they all breathed a small sigh of relief that the noodle was able to save himself from facing another traumatising experience with potato salad. You happily spooned the last of the potato salad onto your pink and sparkly paper plate with an elated smile.

The rest of exo relaxed in their seats and you all began to eat joyfully again, sharing banter and jokes that had you giggling crazily in your seat as you tried to eat your food without choking on it but this was very hard when Jongdae and Chanyeol kept making stupid faces or when Kyungsoo was whacking the two of them over the head to make them stop.

After a while of copious eating and stuffing your bellies to the brim with delicious food made with love and care by Yixing and Kyungsoo (with help from Jongin, however he was in charge of washing the veg, as the other two wouldn’t trust him with a cooking spoon) you all relocated to the living room which was also full of pink and sparkly decorations.

Baekhyun led you to the larger of the two black leather sofas and sat down with you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close against his side with a satisfied smirk towards the others who all glared at the elder beagle’s arm around you as they settled themselves somewhere in the pink sparkly and absolutely fabulous living room.

Kyungsoo passed you some birthday cards, which you opened, giggling at the messages that they had put in there for you, and thanking them all profusely. There was a card from your mother that had come by post which you were very happy for, you hadn’t seen her in ages and you really missed her.

“Present time!!” Jongdae and Chanyeol declared with exuberant smiles after you had finished opening your cards. The two younger beagles settled themselves down on the Madagascan vanilla scented laminate beside a large mound of presents all beautifully wrapped in pink sparkly wrapping paper or cute kitten wrapping paper.

Your jaw dropped at the large pile of presents. “Guys…this is so much…” You said slowly, having not expected them to get so many presents for you. You really didn’t deserve this.

“We wanted to!” Jongdae asserted as he smiled up at you from his place beside Chanyeol on the laminate. You grimaced as they all nodded firmly at the middle beagle’s words.

Jongdae and Chanyeol began to pass you some presents, telling you that these ones were from them all collectively. So, you leant back on the black leather sofa between Minseok and Baekhyun as you opened the presents, which were all cute and edgy girl clothes and there were so many of them! You couldn’t believe it. The clothes looked so beautiful, you thanked them all with big hugs as they held you close to their tight and warm chests.

Then, with raging blushes, Jongdae and Chanyeol passed you the last gift from them all collectively. You noticed that all of exo looked very bashful suddenly as they avoided your curious stare. So, feeling slightly nervous as to what they had gotten you, you carefully opened the gift, which revealed a smooth black box. You gulped as you opened it with care and you immediately blushed a VERY harsh red.

“You bought me lingerie?” You stuttered out as they all blushed even harder and laughed awkwardly. You looked into the box, observing the beautiful pure white lace bra and panty set in awe, it truly was beautiful, and it looked very expensive. “Thank you so much…” You said quietly, you couldn’t even look into their eyes because you were blushing so hard at the fact that they had bought such sexy underwear for you with you in mind. They all nodded towards you with sweet and awkward smiles when you had peeked up at them and immediately you looked away, feeling a warm heat stirring in your stomach as you carefully put the lid back on the black box.

Baekhyun turned to you suddenly, still with a raging blush on his cheeks (which you hadn’t expected from him). “I’ll give you my present now!” The elder beagle declared and then he swept a knowing eye at the others as they smiled, their beet red blushes had now settled to a delicate pink.

You nodded as the elder beagle stood up from his seat beside you, walking to the pile of pink and sparkly wrapped presents and sifting through them. Baekhyun walked back to you with a large rectangular box in his grasp.

Your eyes widened as he sat beside you and placed the neatly wrapped box in your lap.

They were all watching you expectantly as you carefully opened the present, your hands were trembling, still in shock at the amount of effort that exo had gone through for you and how much it must have costed them to do this, with the food, the decorations, the clothes and that beautiful bra and panty set that was just too delicate to wear.

You opened the wrapping paper to reveal a sleek white box. You raised an eyebrow towards the elder beagle as he smiled, gesturing wildly for you to just open it already!!

You lifted the lid off the box and you gawped, and your eyes widened. Exo watched solidly as you reached into the box and took out a sweet and delicate lavender purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. It was so beautiful, and you were in utter shock.

“Baekhyun-ah…” You stuttered, turning towards him with a pink blush.

“Do you like it?” He asked with a very charming smile that had your heart thrashing and your cheeks blushing red.

 

You swore that your heart had never done that before in response to the elder beagle’s smiles…

 

“Uh…I love it…oh my…” You said, unable to form a coherent sentence as you continued to examine the beautiful lavender purple dress whose material was delicate, floaty and thin…

The rest of exo glared at the elder beagle, annoyed that he had made you blush so beautifully…

“Please put it on now!” Baekhyun said excitedly.

Your heart gave a jump and you blushed. “I…” You began, your brain had reduced to mush as you tried to think of a response, but you were so overwhelmed by all these pretty clothes and the fact that exo hadn’t forgotten about your birthday…

“Please Y/n-ah!!” Baekhyun pleaded cutely with a pout and the rest of them nodded in agreement with excited smiles, all of them wanting to see you looking prettier and cuter than usual in a dress.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you dressed as a girl yet!” Jongdae piped up from the Madagascan vanilla scented laminate. Since they had all found out about your true gender (which was very early last Saturday morning) you had had no time at all to put on girl clothes because of your schedules with exo and high school.

“Um… okay.” You relented slowly with a smile and they all smirked very widely and they all became very excited to see you looking pretty and gorgeous in a sweet little dress.

You placed the dress in the box and stood, and then you felt as someone grabbed the hem of your light blue school blazer.

You looked down curiously, it was Baekhyun. He smiled widely as he let go of your blazer and then he placed the black lingerie box on top of the white one with the dress in it. “Wear this as well.” He said sneakily with a saucy wink.

Your cheeks took on a whole new shade of red. You nodded quickly and darted out of the room. You felt something fluttering in your tummy as you entered your room, closing the door firmly behind you.

You breathed deeply to calm your blush as you peeled off your school uniform, placing it with care into your white dresser. You unwrapped your chest bind, sighing in relief when your breasts were able to sit naturally again after a long day of being bound up.

You reached for the black lingerie box and blushed, looking at the pure white lacy bra and panty set which had French tags on them. You couldn’t believe that they had bought you something like this, but it was very thoughtful. You cut off the tags and slipped on the delicate lace bra and the panties, they fitted perfectly to your feminine lines. You stood in your mirror, blushing harder at the fact that the bra seemed to be pushing up your breasts quite a lot.

You tried to shake away your blush as you took off the tags from the lavender purple dress and slipped it on. It was a very beautiful floaty material, and the hem reached just below your knees, which you were grateful for. However, you were surprised that Baekhyun had gotten you such a nice and modest looking dress, very unlike the red one that he had bought you in Singapore which was much shorter than this one.

However, the neckline on this dress was quite low, and because the bra had pushed up your breasts, you now had an obvious cleavage. You blushed, removing your stare from your chest in the mirror as you tried to reach around your back to zip up the dress and suddenly a knock sounded from your door. You froze.

“Y/n-ah? Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked through the door.

You sighed, you had been in here for quite a while, trying to calm your blush and trying to zip up the dress. You walked towards the door and opened it a smidgen, your heart pumped with heat when Baekhyun’s eyes widened and a red blush encapsulated his cheeks as he stared at the dress on you, having not expected that you would look _that_ cute in it.

“Um…Baekhyun-ah, could you help me with my zip?” You asked awkwardly after a small while of you both just staring at each other with pink blushes. You turned around with your back towards him.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, trying to push away his blush as he zipped up the floaty lavender dress for you, his fingertips skimming the soft skin of your back as he did so, causing you to tremor with electricity. Baekhyun couldn’t believe how unbelievably cute and adorable you looked right now, he was in utter shock. He knew that that dress was perfect, he knew it ever since he had seen it on that mannequin in the department shop…

You turned around as soon as Baekhyun had finished doing up your zip. “How do I look?” You whispered after a while with a crimson blush, looking down at your white-socked feet.

Baekhyun averted his eyes away from your delicious cleavage with a raging blush, having just noticed that he had been staring at that area for quite a while. He cleared his throat. “Y-You look…really pretty.” He murmured as your head whipped up to meet his eyes with a soft blush, feeling your heart becoming fluttery with warmth in your chest.

 

_Baekhyun called you…pretty?_

 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe how much he was blushing right now! Normally he didn’t react like this when he saw women in nice dresses!! But it was because he wasn’t used to seeing you in such pretty lady clothes, and he decided that this dress fitted you very, very well. All of a sudden, he felt like an embarrassed school boy again.

“Thanks.” You said softly as you smoothed down your cropped black hair.

“What’s taking so long?” An annoying voice that sounded like Chanyeol whined suddenly, ruining the small moment between you and the elder beagle completely.

Baekhyun glared down the hallway towards the living room.

“I’m coming Channie!!” You answered sweetly, and you heard as the rest of them laughed suddenly and the sound of a loud slap and a squeal from the virus.

You giggled at Chanyeol’s silliness as you stepped out of your room and shut the door behind you. You looked up at Baekhyun with a pretty smile and then you hugged him, your little arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him close to your chest.

Baekhyun blushed hard at the sudden movement, having not expected it. He looked down at you tenderly and feeling his heart pulsing in his chest, he wrapped you in his arms, holding you tighter against his chest until there was no space between you both. He could feel the contours of your soft feminine body against his so clearly. And he loved it very much. “Thank you Baekhyunnie.” You whispered, feeling yourself heating up at his proximity.

“You’re welcome, little lady.” Baekhyun murmured against your hair.

You both pulled away as you tried to calm your blushes and hearts and then you both walked towards the living room. As soon as you emerged from behind the elder beagle the rest of exo gaped, and their eyes widened as they took in the lavender purple dress and how it clung to your feminine lines just right causing them all to heat up with pink blushes, their words caught in their throats.

“Um…do I…look okay?” You prompted after a small while of silence where they hadn’t said a thing at all, and you were becoming worried that the rest of them probably didn’t like the dress.

Sehun whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of you. “You look fucking gorgeous.” He said with a wink and a tantalising smirk.

“Sehun-ah!!” You whined with a large blush, your heart pulsing rapidly in your chest at his comment. Sehun continued to smirk at you, cooing down at his phone.

“Language Sehunnie!!” Junmyeon reprimanded as he whacked the noodle over the head.

“Guys!!” You whined when the others also took out their phones to snap pictures.

“We’re sorry baby girl, but you’re just too cute!” Jongdae said as he walked towards you, an arm around your shoulders as he pulled you into a picture with him. You glared up at him as he smiled his wide kitty smirk. Then you gave up glaring at him and you looked into the phone camera and smiled, feeling warm.

After Jongdae had taken a couple of snaps of you with him, you were pulled out of his embrace and into the others’ as they brought you towards them for pictures. You let them do this, not wanting to put a damper on the birthday mood by glaring at them, and they seemed happy that you were letting them take pictures.

You blushed like a beetroot when they called you cute and adorable, of course they did it when they had thought that you were a boy, however, you felt your tummy stirring with warmth and your heart beating softly in your chest at their sweet words because it felt _different_ know that they knew that you were a girl…

After a while of pictures, Sehun pulled you down onto his lap suddenly. “My present now.” He said decidedly against your hair, as he passed you a small present wrapped in cute kitten wrapping paper. You smiled, accepting the present as the others all settled down around you, some of them still taking pictures of you on their phones, (or in Chanyeol’s case on his large Canon photography camera which made you blush as the device shuttered loudly every so often and as he smiled his wide yeollie smile at the images).

You opened Sehun’s present as he snaked his arms around your delicate waist, bringing you firmly against his hard chest. You blushed because the dress was quite thin, so the heat of his hands burned through the material, and you could feel his hard chest so clearly against your back.

You gulped back your blush as you finished opening the present. It was a small pink makeup bag, and inside there were some makeup essentials, like lipstick, an eyeshadow palette, a blusher, lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. “Oh wow…Sehunnie!” You breathed with a wide and elated smile as you examined the makeup. You haven’t got any makeup of your own in the dorms, so this was an amazing gift. “Thank you so much!!” You beamed as you turned in Sehun’s hold and smiled as brightly as a sun.

Sehun was tongue tied as he stared at your pretty face and smile. “You’re welcome…” He said slowly, trying to calm his blush. Then, his eyes took on a dark and shimmering gleam. “Let _daddy Sehun_ put some lip gloss on for you…” He said with a smirk as he reached around you for the makeup bag, beginning to rifle through it.

You blushed red at how smoothly he had said that. “Sehun-ah…” You breathed softly. You couldn’t even be bothered to tell them all (except Kyungsoo) to stop calling themselves your daddies because they were showing no sign of stopping. Meanwhile, the others all glared at the triumphantly smirking noodle, annoyed at how gorgeously he had made you blush.

“Come on little lady.” Sehun commanded softly. With a major blush, you swivelled in Sehun’s hold, so that you were straddling his lap instead. Sehun blushed lightly at the change in position that he hadn’t expected, however he wasn’t complaining. He cleared his throat as he picked out a rose-pink lip gloss and opened it, and carefully he pumped the lip gloss and then he brought his smooth fingertips to your jaw and applied it to your lips. The others all watched the two of you. Chanyeol sat himself beside the noodle to take photos of you on his large photography camera.

You couldn’t help but watch as Sehun carefully applied the pink lip gloss to your lips, he was incredibly gentle, and his fingertips beneath your jaw sent electrified tingles pulsing down your neck. You blushed when he would meet your eyes a couple of times from under his head of well styled black tresses and you could see something in his gaze but whatever it was it made your heart quiver in your chest…

“All done!” Sehun beamed as he put away the rose-pink lip gloss. You were jolted out of your daze as you popped your glossy lips, which was a slightly weird sensation as you were not used to wearing lip gloss at all.

Chanyeol snapped some pictures of you in your lip gloss as you smiled shyly into the large camera lens with a pink blush that the virus couldn’t help but think looked so sweet on you. The others gathered to take pictures with you as well as you smiled, even though you felt very awkward with all these pictures and the attention on you, you let them have their fun. You didn’t mind it that much anyway.

“Y/n-ah!” Minseok called suddenly.

You turned in Sehun’s hold, and your eyes spotted the eldest exo member who was sat on the black leather sofa opposite you, looking at you expectantly with a pink wrapped present in his lap. You smiled and eased yourself from Sehun’s hold.

Sehun reluctantly let you go with a frown as he watched you settle your sweet and feminine-self next to Minseok who shot a small smirk of triumph towards the displeased noodle.

When he was satisfied with Sehun’s glare of death, Minseok handed you his present for you. Yixing sat close beside you on your other side and the others crowded around your sofa as they watched you unwrap the little box in your lap.

Your eyes widened when you had unwrapped the gift to reveal a small grey box. Then you carefully opened the lid and you gaped at what was inside. It was a rose quartz necklace. “Wow…this is so beautiful…” You breathed as you took the necklace out of its box, looking at it in the light of the pink and sparkly living room. The others all grumbled under their breaths at the present and at Minseok’s triumphant smirk at the fact that you seemed to like it a lot.

“You’re welcome.” Minseok said. “Shall I put it on for you?” He asked, you nodded with a pretty smile that caused all of exo’s hearts to beat loudly in their chests as you gave the necklace to Minseok and turned your back towards him.

Minseok carefully put the necklace on for you, his fingers skimming the delicate skin of your smooth neck as he did so. The rest of exo watched as the rose quartz stone rested against the smooth skin of your chest, drawing their eyes to your delicate cleavage peeking up from the sweetheart neckline. They all visibly blushed and averted their eyes quickly before you could notice where they were looking.

As soon as Minseok had finished, you observed the necklace with a sweet smile. Chanyeol snapped some pictures of you again on his photography camera and the others snapped some pictures of you on their phones as you smiled and blushed. They all cooed at you as they took picture after picture, which had your blush intensifying to a flaming hot red.

“Y/n-ah! Here’s mine!” Yixing said from your other side. You turned towards him with a smile as he placed a present wrapped in cute kitten wrapping paper on your lap.

They all watched unblinkingly as you opened the present carefully, it was heavy and flat. “Xing!!” You squealed as soon as the kitten wrapping paper had been ripped off. Yixing chuckled loudly at your reaction as he watched you flick through the new and shiny Beijing travel guide in excitement. “This is amazing!!” You beamed as you stopped on some of the pages. Yixing smiled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to his side. The others frowned at your excited squeal. It was just a travel guide for goodness sake!! But they all found you so cute, you were so unlike other girls…

“You’re welcome. I was just thinking because we’re going to China again next year for a tour, we can go around Beijing together, like we promised?” Yixing told you in low tones, his hot breath fanning down your cheek and your exposed neck which caused you to tremor against him.

Then you remembered that night before their three-week long tour of Hong Kong and China when you and Yixing had stayed up late and looked through a tatty and worn Beijing travel guide together, and how he had promised that he would take you around Beijing as you had never been there before.

“I would love to…” You whispered, looking up and into his glimmering eyes that stared into your own.

The others pouted, not liking how close you and Yixing had gotten in those small couple of seconds. They all felt uncomfortable swirling heats pooling in their stomachs and they all knew in that moment that Yixing had the same feelings for you as they did…and they did not like this…NOT ONE BIT!!!

“Baby girl, daddy Jongin wants you!” A smooth voice said suddenly. You blushed a harsh shade of red that you didn’t know that you could achieve.

You turned to Yixing again and hugged him gently. “Thank you, Xing.” You whispered against him as he held you close towards his hard chest.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered against you, and then he did something that none of them, nor you had anticipated, he kissed your forehead. You heated up even more as the others glared menacingly at Yixing’s forwardness. How dare he?!

Then you released each other with delicate pink blushes and you walked towards Jongin who was sat on the other sofa. When you were close enough, he pulled you down to sit on his knee. You blushed as his firm hands gripped your waist pulling you towards his hard chest.

He smirked against your hair at your delicious blush that he knew was because of him. Jongin handed you his present, which wasn’t very well wrapped, however you didn’t comment on this, because it’s the thought that counts!

You unwrapped the present as the rest of exo crowded around you, Chanyeol had his photography camera ready to take snaps of your reaction. You ripped open the cute kitten wrapping paper to reveal a pretty pink notebook and a pack of cute gel pens with pandas on them.

Your eyes and smile brightened as you observed them. Chanyeol’s camera was shuttering repeatedly in your ears and the flashes from the others’ phones nearly blinded you as you turned to Jongin with such a pretty smile that made him gulp with a red blush at the intensity of it. “Thank you Jonginnie!” You beamed as you leant towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. Jongin smiled against your neck as he held you, liking the feel of your sweet feminine presence in his arms like this.

You released him far too soon for his liking and you returned your attention to the cute gel pens as the others leant towards you to look at them with small frowns.

“You’re welcome Y/n-ah.” Jongin said softly as he stroked your short cropped black hair, loving how soft it was. You looked up to meet his eyes with a sweet smile and a blush, liking the feel of his smooth fingertips in your hair.

Kyungsoo sat beside you suddenly, on the outset giving you a sweet smile, but inside he felt a swirling hot heat in his tummy at the fact that Jongin seemed to have the same feelings for you as he did. Kyungsoo shook himself from his thoughts as he handed you his present for you, wrapped neatly with pink sparkly wrapping paper. You accepted it, still sitting on Jongin’s knee, his arm wrapped firmly around your waist as his warm thumb swirled your hip every so often causing you to heat up. You carefully unwrapped the present in your lap as the rest of exo got their phones (or in Chanyeol’s case, his photography camera) ready.

You smiled widely when you ripped off the wrapping paper, “Soo these are amazing!” You exclaimed exuberantly as you stared at the two paperbacks in your lap: ‘Wuthering Heights’ and ‘Sense and Sensibility.’ The rest of exo were taking pictures of your sweetly excited face.

Kyungsoo chuckled, glad that you seemed to really like them. “You’re welcome!” He said. “I know that you like classics so…” He said sweetly, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he watched you looking at the pretty covers in awe. You looked towards him and smiled so beautifully that he swore his heart had nearly stopped for two beats. You were going to be the death of him if you kept smiling at him like that.

“Thank you so much!” You thanked him sweetly as you hopped up from Jongin’s knee and sat on Kyungsoo’s lap, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Kyungsoo tensed with a VERY large blush at the move that he hadn’t expected from you at all. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around your delicate waist, pulling you close to his warm chest, having never held you like this before, but he loved it, it felt so right…

The others were not pleased with that at all!! And they stopped taking pictures of you, and their glares hardened when Kyungsoo flashed them a small and almost imperceptible smirk from against your shoulder.

 

 _WHAT NERVE!!!_ The rest of exo thought furiously as they glared even harder at Kyungsoo’s hands as they smoothed your delicate waist.

 

“Y/n-ah…” Junmyeon said gently as he came up to you with a little pink present in his hands. You pulled away from Kyungsoo, blushing when you noticed how you were sitting on him and hastily, you got up and straightened out your lavender purple dress.

Junmyeon flashed you his disarming smile that caused your heart to quiver in your chest and you allowed him to lead you to the other sofa. He pulled you onto his lap and you blushed as the others all glared at the bold leader.

You accepted the present from Junmyeon, and again, the rest of them gathered, all garnering your reaction, and seeing how Junmyeon’s present compared to how you reacted to theirs. You ripped open the wrapping paper, to reveal a shiny white box, you opened it and gasped. It was a pretty Pandora charm bracelet, with three charms on it: one with the number eighteen, a cat and your birthstone.

“Junmyeon-ah…wow!” You breathed, at a complete loss for words as you stared at him wide-eyed. “You shouldn’t have…it looks like it costed a lot…” You said as you twirled the delicate charm bracelet around in your hands.

“Money isn’t an issue.” Junmyeon said quickly. “I’ll put it on for you.” He said as you nodded with a sweet smile. He took the charm bracelet from you as you presented a delicate wrist towards him, and carefully he secured the pretty bracelet around your wrist, his smooth fingertips brushing your skin, causing little electric shivers to pulse up your arm. You examined the charm bracelet with a wide smile as Chanyeol took some photos of you on his large photography camera and the others took some snaps of you on their phones.

“Thank you so much!” You beamed as you turned in Junmyeon’s lap to hug him tightly. He blushed pink but nonetheless he smiled against your neck, his lips ghosting the delicate flesh, causing you to heat up. His gentle hands rubbed your back as the rest of exo glared at the leader, at the fact that he had gotten you such a thoughtful gift.

Jongdae came up to you suddenly and roughly pulled you up from Junmyeon’s lap as the elder glared up at him.

“Okay baby girl, now it’s time for _my_ present!” Jongdae said resolutely as he smirked down at you with his kitty cat smirk. You blushed, your faces were both incredibly close from where he was holding you close to his chest.

The middle beagle pulled you down onto the floor with him and you both sat on the hard Madagascan vanilla scented laminate, your floaty dress fanned around you cutely which they all found adorable, (Chanyeol took some pictures on his large photography camera of your dress fanning around you). Jongdae dragged a present towards you which looked heavy and seemed to clink and gurgle as he placed it in front of you with a wide and expectant smirk.

You didn’t notice Kyungsoo’s less than pleased glare trained on the middle beagle as you unwrapped the very heavy present, having no clue what it could be. Chanyeol sat down on your other side after having taken some photos of the dress and how it fanned around you so sweetly. The younger beagles shared a wide and knowing smirk. They all watched as your small fingers ripped apart the pink sparkly wrapping paper to reveal…

“Alcohol??” You spluttered and Jongdae and Chanyeol chortled loudly at your surprise, nearly doubling up on the Madagascan vanilla scented laminate.

“Of course!! You’re legal now so you can indulge in _adult activities_ …” Jongdae said sneakily as he winked at you with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows. All of exo glared at Jongdae’s subtle double entendre as you blushed, also noticing it.

Chanyeol snapped some pictures of your blushing cheeks as Jongdae opened the cardboard box, where lots of bottles of beer sat inside. He showed you some of them and Chanyeol joined in, telling you that he also helped with a very wide and very smug smile as he determinedly avoided the middle beagle’s less than pleased glare trained on him.

“Would you like one now?” Jongdae asked you suddenly as his hand crept towards his jeans pocket where he had put a bottle opener there especially for this moment.

You smiled and nodded, and the two beagles grinned wickedly with excited chortles. Jongdae chose a bottle of Budweiser and opened it with a souvenir bottle opener.

However, the others did not like this idea AT ALL.

Kyungsoo stood from his seat and whipped the now open beer bottle out of Jongdae’s hand.

“Hey!!” Jongdae exclaimed, glaring up at Kyungsoo.

“She’s _not_ drinking on a school night!!” Kyungsoo said firmly as he clenched his fist in an effort to stave off his Soozilla mode.

“But she’s _eighteen!!_ And it’s her birthday let her have some fun!!” Jongdae argued as he brought you into his lap. You jolted at the sudden movement that you hadn’t expected and blushed at the feel of his hands around you, the heat of them seeping through the thin material of your dress.

“Please Soo?” You asked softly as you stared up at him.

Kyungsoo looked down at you and his eyes softened to a degree of tenderness that the rest of exo had never seen in him before. They could all see that you had won him over with your wide eyes and glossy pink lips.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said after a small while of calming his expeditiously beating heart. You did a little cheer in celebration that they all found very adorable. “But promise me that you won’t drink too much. Just a bottle.” Kyungsoo said sternly as he crouched down towards you.

You nodded. “I promise.” You said with a pretty smile from where you were leaning against Jongdae’s hard and warm chest.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo breathed gently as he passed you the beer and stood up.

They all watched as you took a sip of beer, your glossy lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle, causing them all to heat up as they tried to rid themselves of their suddenly less than innocent thoughts. You removed the bottle from your lips, tasting the beer on your tongue.

“How is it?” Jongdae asked against your hair.

You looked up at him with a sweet smile, as his heart rattled against his ribcage at how cute you were. “It’s tasty!” You smiled with a giggle as you took another sip. They all chuckled at your sweetness as you removed the bottle from your glossy lips again. “Thank you Jongdae!” You said quietly as you snuggled tighter against his warm and inviting chest.

“You’re welcome little lady.” Jongdae murmured against your hair, his arms holding you closer towards him.

Suddenly, Chanyeol put down his camera with a wide smile. “Finally, I can give you my present!!” He said as he stood and walked with an excited skip in his step towards the living room doorway.

“Where’re you going Channie?” You asked as he stopped and turned.

Chanyeol flashed you his wide yeollie smile that caused an electrified tingle to pulse through you. “I’m getting your present, baby girl!” He replied simply with a knowing gleam in his eyes and then he was gone. You could all hear his loud footfalls in the hallway as he walked towards his room and the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing.

The others all looked at each other, they didn’t know what Chanyeol had gotten you at all and they were all very curious as to why it wasn’t in the living room in the first place…

You all didn’t have to wait long until you heard Chanyeol’s loud footsteps as he walked towards the sitting room. All your eyes widened when he emerged with a large rectangle wrapped in pink sparkly wrapping paper, it was nearly as tall as you. Chanyeol walked towards you and Jongdae and leant the large pink and sparkly rectangle against the wall.

“It’s huge!!” You exclaimed after another sip of beer. Chanyeol laughed heartily as he stared down at you.

“Well, come on then!!” Chanyeol prompted as he took one of your hands and helped you up from Jongdae’s lap.

Jongdae pouted at the loss of you from above him, glaring hard at the younger beagle who was smiling stupidly as he stared at your pretty face. The middle beagle could feel that uncomfortable and swirling heat in his stomach gathering again. And at that moment, he knew what it was. It was jealousy.

Jongdae’s eyes widened. _Jealous?_ But why? His heart began to thrash in his chest, and he knew. It was because he liked you. He had tender feelings for you that he has never felt towards another before, he had tried to dismiss these feelings when he had thought that you were a boy…but he knew that he liked you…he was sure of it.

The rest of exo all watched as you straightened out your pretty lavender purple dress from your place beside the giant-like beagle who wouldn’t stop smiling at you in a way that all the others thought looked imbecilic.

“Open it Y/n-ah!!” Chanyeol whined as he took your bottle of beer from your hand so that you could open the large present easier.

“Okay, okay!!” You said quickly with a longing look at your beer however your curiosity got the better of you as you began to rip open the very, very large present.

They all watched you beadily, wondering how this present which was almost as big as you compared to all their presents and wondering how you’d react to it.

You ripped off the last of the wrapping paper and you squealed and jumped in elation and excitement. “Thank you!!! Thank you!!!” You exclaimed with a wide smile as you hugged Chanyeol hard, causing him to nearly stumble in surprise at the unexpected hug, but nonetheless he smiled and blushed pink, glad that you liked it.

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol said as he hugged you back. “I was thinking that because your room is so empty. You might like a desk to do your homework on!” He explained with a small chortle as he glanced at the flat packed Ikea box.

When Chanyeol had entered your room that early Saturday morning to confirm his suspicions about you, he had realised how bare your room was and because you were a student, you needed a place to keep your books and to do your work on and a desk was the perfect solution.

The others frowned, not happy in the slightest that you seemed so happy at something so simple as an Ikea desk that was probably going to take hours or even days to build knowing Chanyeol and his daftness and his inability to follow instructions.

“It’s perfect!! Thank you so much!!” You beamed with a sweet smile that had his heart racing as you tightened your grip around his taut and hard waist.

“I’m glad…” Chanyeol said slowly, his eyes dipping down to your little breasts which were squished deliciously against his stomach. Chanyeol bit his lip, dirty thoughts flowing through his head as he stared darkly. Quickly, he got a grip of himself and ripped his eyes away from your tantalising cleavage, feeling himself heating up in his jeans. _He shouldn’t be having_ those sorts _of thoughts about you!!!_ _And he was a virgin!! How was it possible that he was having such lewd thoughts?!_

You released him with another sweet smile, feeling your heart pounding at his suddenly dark eyes that gleamed with an unfamiliar glint which sent a pang of heat to your stomach. You and Chanyeol both cleared your throats awkwardly, trying to push away your blushes (or in Chanyeol’s case, trying to calm the throbbing heat in his jeans).

Chanyeol gave you your beer back, and you thanked him again with a wide smile as you sat between Sehun and Jongin on the larger of the two sofas, taking large sips of your beer. You all talked for a long while, and the others had also chosen to drink with you, however they were only taking small sips, not wanting to be hungover tomorrow, (except Sehun, who was taking large gulps of his beer).

Kyungsoo had snuck off after a while without your knowledge and he had emerged with a large birthday cake, which was pink and sparkly and absolutely fabulous. You blushed a deep red when they all began singing happy birthday to you in their dulcet voices. Chanyeol was snapping pictures of you on his camera again and the others were taking pictures on their phones as Kyungsoo knelt in front of you with the beautiful and well-decorated pink birthday cake.

After they had finished singing, they all urged you to make a wish, and you immediately knew what you wanted to wish for. So, with a wide and excited smile, you made your wish and blew out the pink and sparkly candles.

Then, you all had a slice of cake which was absolutely delicious of course! Jongin had told you (with a very smug and very pleased smirk) that he had helped Kyungsoo with the cake. Kyungsoo glared at the brazen dancing machine, and sneakily he whispered in your ear that Jongin had only greased the baking tins and added the vanilla essence into the cake mix. This caused you to giggle loudly, nearly choking on your cake.

You all continued to hang out in the pink sparkly living room, chatting happily and enjoying the atmosphere. When you had finished your first bottle of Budweiser, Jongdae snuck you a new one without Kyungsoo seeing which you were very happy for.

It was now very late, and you were very drunk and so was Sehun. The others were nursing their drinks, but Sehun just kept drinking until he was surrounded by bottles and bottles of beer.

Sehun turned to you suddenly, he was now on his eleventh bottle of Heineken. “Y/n-ah…” He slurred.

“Yes Sehunnie?” You asked him with drunkenly hooded eyes and a lazy smile as you took a sip of your fourth Budweiser.

“There’s something that I really, really want to say…” Sehun said with a hiccup as he stared at you unblinkingly. He took another sip of Heineken, the beer trickling out the sides of his mouth and down his neck, but he didn’t seem to care about that.

“What is it?” You asked with a giggle as you turned towards him. The rest of exo stopped their conversations to watch you both beadily, not liking where the noodle was going with this at all.

Sehun removed the bottle from his lips and haphazardly wiped away the beer from his chin. His dark and glittering eyes diverted down towards your cleavage that looked so delectable and he suddenly felt as if he could do anything. “Y/n-ah…I’ve been having these feelings for…*hiccup* a while now…” Sehun said slowly as he looked into your eyes and took a large glug of beer.

Everyone tensed and glared diabolically at Sehun, now having a VERY good idea of what he was about to do. And they all didn’t like this. NOT ONE BIT!!! Sehun had to be stopped!!!

“What feelings?” You slurred with a smile as you crept closer towards him, a hand on his thigh.

Sehun gulped down a large mouthful of beer and turned to you, his heart pounding at your pretty smile and the feel of your dainty hand on his thigh. He felt courage surge through his whole system. “Well, Y/n-ah…I’m in—”

Before Sehun could finish his sentence, Baekhyun had hastily clamped a hand around the noodle’s drunken cakehole.

Sehun’s eyes shone in anger as the rest of exo glared hard at him with scowls and before Sehun could react any further, Baekhyun hauled the drunk noodle up from the sofa by the collar of his white shirt and dragged him roughly out of the room, a firm hand clamped over the younger’s mouth. The others all ran out the room after them—looking furious and panicked— their footsteps thundered down the hallway as they all entered one room and slammed the door shut very loudly behind them.

You were now alone in the living room. You had sworn that Sehun had been about to say— No that can’t be it!! Sehun didn’t _love_ you?! Right?

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun shoved the drunk and lanky noodle into his and Chanyeol’s cesspit, the others immediately following behind, scrunching their noses up at the putrid smell. Yixing flicked on the light switch, and the disgusting excuse of a room was bathed in a harsh orange light.

Kyungsoo closed the door firmly behind him, and the rest of exo watched as the elder beagle roughly pinned Sehun against the wall, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the noodle’s white shirt in a deathly tight grip.

“What the hell were you doing??” Baekhyun growled through bared teeth as he glared hard at the noodle who was now crying with loud shuddering sobs, tears falling down his cheeks.

The rest of them were looking at the two members solidly, not believing that Sehun had actually been about to confess to you! Sehun had given them all a huge fright, what if you had also said that you liked Sehun in your drunken state?!

Sehun was sobbing noisily, tears and tears flowing down his red tinged cheeks. “I-I-I was g-going to confess hyung!! I love her!!” He whined through tears and sobs, gulping loudly as he tried to calm himself down, but this was proving to be fruitless. He had been _so achingly close_ to actually telling the woman whom he loved his feelings and his hyungs had ruined it all!!!!

Everyone tensed and glared at the noodle’s words, all of them feeling fury and rage welling in their chests and in danger of bursting. _“You_ love her??” Baekhyun spat incredulously. “But _I_ love her!! She’s _my_ baby!!” He continued furiously, his grip tightening in the noodle’s shirt.

The noodle gave a loud and forlorn sob at Baekhyun’s bold assertion whilst the rest of them started at the elder beagle’s words, all of them talking angrily over each other. _“Your_ baby??!!” Minseok spluttered, coming towards the elder beagle imposingly. “She’s _mine_ and I love her!!” The eldest exo member continued as he jabbed a finger on Baekhyun’s chest. The elder beagle turned his hard gaze towards the eldest exo member, not liking how he had spoken just now. _Did Minseok like you as well??_

“But I love her too!!” Chanyeol blurted out suddenly as he folded his arms, glaring at Minseok and Baekhyun. The rest of exo turned their heated glares towards the daft virus, not liking the fact that _he too_ also had the same tender feelings for you that they also had. And then, they all shared a thought and they all felt dread pooling ominously within them as they stared at each other with wide eyes which swam in pure shock.

 

_It can’t be…_

 

“Wait, do we _all_ love Y/n-ah?” Junmyeon asked for them all.

They all found themselves nodding, absolutely shocked that this was real.

_They all loved you…_

“Oh my god…I knew it!” Yixing said with a gasp, not liking that fact that it was true. He of course had had his suspicions about his band members also liking you, but he didn’t like to admit it, he had always pushed the thought away because it pained him that you might not choose him. He hated the idea of you being with any of the others. He wanted you with _him_ and he would go to any length possible to ensure that that was the case.

“So…we _all_ love her?” Baekhyun reiterated in utter shock after a small while of stunned silence. He had thought that this might be the case, but the fact that it was the truth really shocked him.

They all gave a solemn nod at the question, still in disbelief that it was actually true.

Baekhyun loosened his grip on Sehun’s shirt, letting go of him. The noodle collapsed onto the hard and messy laminate, too drunk to stand properly as he tried to ease himself up with help from the wall, he could feel fresh and hot tears trailing down his sore cheeks. He couldn’t believe that _all_ his hyungs liked you as well. You were _his!!_ Not _theirs!! His!!!_ “And I was about to confess!!” Sehun exclaimed furiously as more tears flowed down his cheeks. The noodle glared hard at all his hyungs who glared back heatedly.

Junmyeon dodged the dirty clothes and crinkly sweet wrappers on the laminate as he walked towards the distraught former maknae. “Sehun-ah, she doesn’t like us like that yet. If you confess, it could shock her, even if she’s drunk.” Junmyeon said gently, but the noodle cried even harder, his mind only registering: ‘She doesn’t like us like that yet.’

They all sighed quietly, all of them not happy with the news that they ALL liked you…

“So…what do we do?” Jongin asked after a small while of tense silence. “But, personally, I think she’ll go with me.” He quipped with a smirk as he leant against the wall.

“No, she won’t!!” They all seethed angrily, turning their glares towards the brazen dancing machine, all of them furious at the gall of him to suggest that you would pick him. They all had to resist the urge to throw a couple of punches to wipe that smug smirk off his stupid smug face.

“But I want her with me!!” Sehun whined through hot and furious tears as he was able to ease himself into a standing position with help from the wall, his long noodle-like legs were very unsteady from the drink.

“Shut up!!” Baekhyun growled towards the former maknae, absolutely hating this situation. He didn’t want all his male bandmates liking you. He hated it because he wanted you with _him!!_ You were _his_ baby and he didn’t want to lose you to any of the others because you were so different and unlike other girls…

There was another moment of silence where they were all just glaring at each other, not sure of what to say or do at the moment because it was just too shocking. They hadn’t expected it to actually be true, they hadn’t expected that they’d _all_ fall in love with you.

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s eyes widened as a thought came to him, he cleared his throat loudly, and they all looked towards him. “I say we should all try and show Y/n-ah how much we feel for her. We’re not obvious with our feelings, we need to be more open with her, give her signals that we feel for her more than friends…” Junmyeon explained, looking at them all as they exchanged small looks.

“So…like a competition, so who can get Y/n-ah to fall in love with them?” Chanyeol asked, his wide and inquiring eyes taking on a competitive gleam as he folded his muscled arms.

They all looked away from the virus and towards the wise leader. “In a way…yes.” Junmyeon responded slowly as they all nodded, carefully turning it over in their heads.

Then, Yixing had a thought. “Okay, so, I suggest that we have until Christmas to make Y/n-ah fall in love with one of us.” The unicorn said as their heads all snapped up at his words, their eyes widening in slight panic. That meant that they had at least three months…but would it be possible?? Could they actually make you fall in love with one of them by that time?

Junmyeon looked up, capturing all their eyes again. “So, each of us is fighting for Y/n-ah’s love, but by Christmas it’s her choice, how about it?” Junmyeon added as an afterthought from Yixing’s suggestion.

They all turned this over in their heads, they all didn’t want to be the one who didn’t get chosen. However, it was worth a shot and they were all willing to go for it, anything to make you see that they loved you. “Okay.” They all agreed after a little while of thought.

“So, if she doesn’t choose you, you have to accept it, okay?” Junmyeon said as the rest of them agreed with heavy nods and heated glares, competition swirling in their eyes.

“Well, well, well, let the fun and games begin!!” Jongdae said with a wide smirk as he rubbed his hands together.

It was now a competition to gain your love, and all nine of them wanted it. They were all willing to go to any length possible to ensure that your heart was with them…

“Guys?” A sweet voice crooned from the hallway suddenly, breaking them out of their thoughts. They all stopped glaring at each other. They could hear delicate fairy-like footsteps approaching Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s exo sticker clad door. “I know you’re in there!” You chimed beautifully as you gently knocked on the door and opened it. They all watched as the door slowly opened, revealing you in your floaty lavender purple dress with the sweetheart neckline which revealed your delicious cleavage to them all.

You leant against the doorway, smiling lazily at them all from hooded eyes. “What are you guys doing?” You slurred sweetly after a small while of silence, and then you took a sip of your beer.

They all reluctantly ripped their eyes away from your utterly tempting form to share an awkward and slightly panicked look. “We were just having a chat…” Baekhyun said gently as he walked over his dirty clothes, crumpled pieces of paper, wet towels and crinkly sweet wrappers towards you.

“What were you all talking about Baekhyunnie?” You asked cutely as you looked up at him with your wide eyes, licking your glossy lips and tasting beer on your tongue. Baekhyun’s eyes followed your tongue’s descent across your plush and enticing lips and they all shared a slightly shocked look, they haven’t ever seen you like this before, acting so _sexy_ …

Jongin crept towards you and Baekhyun. “It’s nothing for you to worry about baby girl…” The dancing machine cut in before the elder beagle could reply as he was too focused on your little pink tongue. You pouted as you brought the bottle of Budweiser to your lips again for another much-needed sip.

Baekhyun ripped himself out of his small daze and glanced down at his wristwatch. His eyes widened at the time. “You should go to bed now Y/n-ah…” Baekhyun said gently as he pried the beer bottle out of your hand.

You watched sadly as Baekhyun took a step away from you, holding your bottle of beer tightly in his hand. You didn’t know what had possessed you, but in your drunken state, you had no control over your next words. “Daddy, I was drinking that.” You whined suddenly with a cute moue of your glossy lips as you took a step closer towards Baekhyun.

Immediately it was silent and everyone except Kyungsoo tensed at this word. Their eyes darkened, and they could feel unfamiliar and satisfying heats pooling in their stomachs as they watched you trying to grab the beer out of Baekhyun’s hand, but he was holding it high above his head.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his ears, and he could feel himself heating up in his jeans. “What was that baby girl?” Baekhyun asked slowly, his eyes were now dark and glittering as he pulled you flush against his hard chest, his hand trailed down your back—going lower— and he felt satisfaction pouring through him when you tremored in heat at the feel of his hand sneaking up your dress, skimming your thigh and coming to rest on the pert flesh of your ass, his fingers swirled the delicate lace of the panties that rested on your smooth and plump rear.

You bit your glossy lips, liking his hand there way more than you should in your drunken haze. “Daddy Baekhyun, I was drinking that…” You repeated quietly, looking into his dark and seductive eyes with a sexy smile. Your small hands trailed up his hard chest, which tremored beneath your delicate touches as you tried to reach for your beer.

Baekhyun felt himself hardening in his jeans at that word that _never_ failed to turn him on. He looked behind him suddenly and swept an eye around the others and he could tell that they were also feeling the same thing. Their eyes also held that dark and turned-on gleam as they stared solidly at you.

“But baby, you’ve had a bit too much…” Baekhyun said gently as he turned around to meet your eyes again, his hand squeezing your ass hard. You gave a sweet moan at the contact, feeling a heat coiling pleasurably in your panties. You could feel something hard pressing against your stomach and it seemed to throb...

You continued to sigh sweetly at his touch as his skilled hand continued to knead your ass just right. His dark and glittering gaze caused the heat in your panties to intensify and grow hotter. “Oh, but daddy…” You whined slowly as you got up onto your tip toes, trying to reach the bottle that was still being held high above his head. Baekhyun still had a firm hold on your ass, feeling himself hardening even more at how needy and hot you sounded. You really didn’t know what you were doing to him right now in your drunk state and he needed to stop touching you like this otherwise he didn’t know what he was going to do next…

Reluctantly, Baekhyun removed his hand from the delicate and plump flesh of your ass, and your floaty dress was once again covering your lower half. “Your daddies want you to go to bed now…” Baekhyun said as he walked further into his room in an effort to put some space between you both and to calm his hardening self in his jeans.

You pouted at the loss of his warm hand on your rear. “Oh but…it’s my birthday and I’m a big girl…” You whined cutely as you walked further into the room, stumbling over dirty clothes and towels towards Baekhyun who’s back was to you as he still held your bottle of Budweiser, trying to calm his dirty thoughts about hauling you up against a wall and just—

Junmyeon stood in front of you suddenly, blocking your path towards Baekhyun. “You have school tomorrow.” He said carefully, placing his hands on your shoulders to steady you.

“But I can just miss it and I want to hang out with my daddies. It’s _my_ birthday after all…” You replied with a pout, catching all of their dark and turned-on eyes as they tried to push away their less than innocent thoughts about your sweet little body.

Junmyeon bit his lip as he stared at your wide eyes and pink glossy lips. He allowed his eyes to rest on your delicious cleavage peeking up from the dress. “Your daddies want you to go to bed, baby girl.” He said slowly as he ripped his dark and glittering gaze away from your chest, looking into your eyes and simultaneously trying to calm the heat in his trousers, but that was proving to be very difficult.

“Oh but—” You began with a cute pout.

Jongdae sauntered up to you suddenly, a dark gleam in his eyes that you’ve never seen before in them, but whatever it was it made you tingly and hot all over. “Shall daddy Jongdae help you into bed, baby girl?” He asked in low seductive tones as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his hard chest and away from Junmyeon.

“Yes please, daddy.” You sighed as you wrapped your slim arms around his neck. Jongdae smirked, feeling himself heating up uncomfortably in his trousers at the sight of you like this, acting so _hot,_ yet it was such a turn-on…

The others protested suddenly when Jongdae began to lead you out of the room. “No, you are _not_ taking her anywhere!!” Minseok said sternly as he pulled you out of Jongdae’s tight and warm hold and into his own arms.

“Y/n-ah, please go to bed.” Kyungsoo said gently from where he was leaning against the wall, the only exo member who was not turned-on at the moment. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what one simple word had done to all his bandmates. He’s never seen anything like it before…

There was a small moment of silence where they were all just staring at you with dark eyes that made you heat up even more in your panties. You blushed, feeling a coiling warmth gathering in your stomach at their seductive looks, and as Minseok’s warm hands held your delicate hips against his. “Okay…” You said quietly as you looked down at your little feet.

They all stared at you, scanning your soft little body that was well-accentuated in that pretty lavender purple dress and then your head snapped up and you looked at them all. “Goodnight daddies…” You whispered, giving them a little wave.

They froze at that word yet again, you really didn’t know what you were doing to them right now but that nearly tipped them right over the edge.

Then they watched as Minseok reluctantly released you from his hold and as you stumbled over dirty clothes and sweet wrappers and out of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room. They all stood stock-still like statues as they listened to your delicate footfalls walking down the hallway, and as your door opened and closed behind you softly. Then silence.

Kyungsoo carefully shut Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s door and they all looked at each other, all of them except Kyungsoo had the same thought swirling in their heads.

Yixing cleared his throat, and everyone’s eyes were on him. “Was it just me, or did everyone else have some thoughts that no daddy should ever have about their daughter?” He asked seriously, trying to calm the raging heat in his tight jeans and the dirty thoughts in his head as he looked at them all, hoping that it wasn’t just him.

Everyone except Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

The others except Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were shocked that they had been thinking such a thing, or that they would ever get turned-on by the word ‘daddy’ but they had to admit it sounded incredibly hot coming from you…

Chanyeol turned to the elder beagle, trying to calm his lewd thoughts that he wasn’t aware that his virgin mind could ever achieve. “Is that normal Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol asked softly as he tried to ignore the pulsing heat in his jeans which was becoming very uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be going away easily tonight...

They all looked towards Baekhyun as he lifted his dark gaze from his messy floor. “Of course. It’s a natural process. Sometimes when you’re a daddy you have these sorts of thoughts, it’s totally normal.” He reassured them as he too tried to calm his raging hardness in his jeans, but he knew that he was going to be hard for a while if he didn’t deal with it soon. You had used the name that always turned him on. Of course, other women had used it with him during sex but when you had said it just then, it sounded way better coming from you, it sounded sexier…

They all nodded at Baekhyun’s words, glad that it was indeed normal. Kyungsoo looked at them all incredulously, he couldn’t believe how the rest of them were easily falling into Baekhyun’s trap. Kyungsoo glared hard at the elder beagle who began to smirk evilly when he realised that his plan to convert the others except Kyungsoo to his kinky ways was working way better than he thought it would.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat loudly all of a sudden, and the rest of exo turned to him. “We should get to bed, we have an early schedule tomorrow.” He said quietly as he looked pointedly at them all.

They all nodded slowly at Kyungsoo’s words, it was true after all. “So, I’m guessing that we’re all still competing for Y/n-ah’s love?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

They all exchanged a look and a hard glare as they nodded determinedly, all of them wanting your sweet and precious self in their arms and they would do anything it takes to ensure this.

Kyungsoo nodded and said a quiet goodnight to them all and then he walked out of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s cesspit. The others all looked at each other, and they all knew that they wouldn’t be able to sleep easy tonight, because your hot and needy voice would be ringing through their heads as you articulated that word so deliciously that got them all heating up like that. They all knew that they wanted to hear you say it again…

After calming their risqué and almost smutty thoughts (with great difficulty), the remaining exo members said an awkward goodnight, and everyone except Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked out of the room. The raging heats in their trousers made themselves known as they ambled to their respective rooms for the night, hoping that they’ll at least get some rest with the little amount of time that they had until they would all need to wake up again for their early morning schedule…

 

_And from that point on, it was now a competition for your love and affection and the nine male members of exo were as determined as ever to acquire your heart! Let the games begin!!!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've enjoyed and please please please tell me if I’ve scared you off at all or if you didn't like it, however I hope that this isn’t the case and that you all enjoyed this chapter very much!! <3
> 
> And again, the main character will be paired with all of exo at the end, but you’ll see how that comes to be as the story progresses!!


End file.
